Tesla soldiers
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: While attending at a science convention with their grandfather. Jacob and Frederick are attending for one of the new inventions that their grandfather has made, However things take a turn for the worse as they are taken to another world. What follows next are a series of events that will change the tides of the Europa war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Year: 2015

Locaction: san francisco

Time: 12:16pm

Another day had come in San Francisco. It was sunny and not a single cloud in the sky was visible. But today was very important, Today was the 55th annual science convention. A place where new inventions are shown to the world. Some that are made to help people or some that are made to destroy. But on this day...something will happen.

-Tesla house-

"Boys! Hurry it up!" an elderly man shouted from the stairs as he was fixing his tie "We don't want to be late!".

That's when a boy ran to the stairs, He had brown short hair, Neon green eyes, And a horizontal scar over his nose.

"Just one second gramps!" The boy said, The elderly man sighed.

"Frederick that's the fifth time you've said that, We can't keep wasting anymore time. If we don't get to the convention soon then I won't be able to show my new invention" he said.

Frederick bit his bottom lip in frustration.

"Ok ok, I'll go see if Jacob is done with it yet" he said as he ran into his older brothers room.

-Jacob's Room-

Jacob was sitting at a desk as he had his lamp on, He was quietly working on the finishing touches to the outfit that he saw when he and his younger brother were playing fallout: new Vegas. That's when the door swung open.

"Hey Jacob! You better tell me that the desert ranger combat armor is done! Because gramps is getting really impatient downstairs!" Frederick said.

Jacob sighed as he lifted his safety goggles from his face, He had pink irises, An average build, His hair was yellow as it was kept in a ponytail.

"Well you can tell him that I'm just about finished with it, I still have to fix the armor plates on this thing that you broke as week" he said, Frederick crossed his arms.

"Shut up and hurry up! We have to get going soon" he said, Jacob glanced at the ranger armor and rubbed his temples "Ok I'll get ready, Just get the suit on so we can go. I'll just fix it on the way there" he said.

Frederick smiled at his older brother.

"Ah finally!" He said as he grabbed the armor and ran to his room.

-two and a half hours latter-

Both of the boys came downstairs, Their grandfather was sitting in his chair as he glanced at the stairs. Frederick had on the desert ranger combat armor that had a few missing metal plates here and there, As Jacob had on his camouflage pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a Spider-Man jacket on.

"We're ready" the boys said, Their grandfather got from his seat as he grabbed his coat.

"Well it's about time" he said "Come, Let us be off" the three then walked to the door as they headed to the car and drove off to the convention.

A/n: I'm so so so sorry for this, But I have to do it. I thought about this when I was at work today because I was feeling really down when my girlfriend and I had another argument which lead to us breaking up. But this story is mostly gonna be for fun just like my other stores.

So I hope you enjoy it, Because this is going to be one the most hardest stories that I am going to write. But hey, At least I'll have fun with it like always.

Also I couldn't think of a love interest for my oc's, So if you want to see them paring with anyone then by all means tell me.

And I would love to see some reviews if you have any.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the science convention

The drive to the convention was calm and boring. Save for Jacob trying to fix up the desert ranger combat armor in the backseat of the car.

"Will you stop moving so much Frederick! You're gonna mess me up trying to to attach the metal plates on here" Jacob said, Frederick just sighed.

"Hey, I'm trying my best ok" he said as he watched his older brother attach the last metal plate onto the suit. "Ahh, Done" Jacob said as he wiped his forehead. Their grandfather looked at them from the rear view mirror.

"Well I'm glad to see that your finished fixing that suit, Now we'll be able to look presentable" he said as he looked at his destination "we've arrived".

The boys sighed as they both took deep breaths.

"Let's get going!".

-the science convention-

As the three walked inside the building, They were amazed to see so many other scientists as well as their inventions. It was like some sort of gold mine.

Frederick was in utter bliss "Look at all this cool stuff!" He said "This is gonna be so much fun!".

Jacob nodded with his brother in agreement.

"Indeed, For our first time being here. This will be a wonderful experience. Maybe this will increase my knowledge when I learn a thing or two about some of these inventions" he said. That's when there grandfather placed his hand on his grandsons shoulder.

"Please, Like you would need any increase in your knowledge. You're already a gifted super genius as well as a wonderful inventor too" he said. Jacob smiled at this, It was true. He was known in the city as the ultimate super genius as well as the greatest inventor too. His memory was unparalleled as well, Thus he used his gift to create many things.

However, When it came to using his inventions. That was were his younger brother came into the picture. Frederick was always happy to play the role of test subject for whatever new invention that he had made. He had however started to create weapons and armor for the past two years.

The reason why this was because of there late mother. There mother was known as the mad insane creator of the military, As there father was known as the unbreakable soldier of war. They both met each other on the battlefield and fell in love. After they retired from the military they settled down and married. Giving birth to two baby boys.

Sadly however, They never got to see them grow. As there mother passed away from an unknown illness leaving there father in a state of utter depression. He then committed suicide leaving the boys in there grandfathers care ever since.

Jacob came back home from college as he was on his summer vacation, While Frederick came home after he graduated military school. Both of the boys wanted to follow in their parents footsteps.

Jacob quickly picked up on his mother's skill in inventions. He even once made a replica of an iron man armor and an ak-47 out of tinfoil and clay.

Jacob sighed as he walked forward.

"I know I know, You don't have to rub it in gramps" he said "If you'll excuse me. I'll go check out some of the inventions around here" he then started to walk off leaving his younger brother Frederick and his grandfather to themselves.

"Got anything that you want to check out Frederick?" There grandfather asked him, Frederick crossed his arms as he tapped his foot a bit.

"Hmm, Well. I bet there are bound to be some weapons here that I could take a look at" he said, His grandfather smiled at him "There ya go my boy! That should kill some time so I can get my invention set up. So go have fun, I'll call for the both of you once I'm done".

"Got it!" Frederick said as he ran off.

-a few hours latter-

After the boys were done with what they wanted to see, There grandfather had called them to the main hall room. Jacob and Frederick were talking among themselves.

"So, Did you see anything you like so far Frederick?" Jacob asked his younger brother, Frederick nodded in response.

"Yup! I got to see some pretty cool stuff, Not so much weapon wise. But it was still cool. What about you?". Jacob smiled at him as he lifted up a gift bag.

"I got this! An all purpose transformation tool. With this, I can transform this thing into any tool that I want, Without the need of having to go buy a new tool ever again. Plus the battery on this thing is unlimited too" he said.

Frederick smiled in glee "Awesome! That'll work well in your favor" he said as he pulled a large backpack off of his back "I got this, A pocket black hole backpack!". Jacob looked at the backpack as he examined it carefully.

"I've heard about this, They said that the army was going to get this mass produced so they wouldn't have to carry so much weight all the time, But not only that, You can also store as many items as you want. Plus it's very light and it won't ever get heavy" he said "Nice".

Frederick nodded as he put his backpack on.

"Thanks, Now let's go see gramps new invention" he said.

Then as if on que, There grandfather came on stage.

"Attention! Your attention please! I am all honored to be here with all of you on this fine day" he said "For you see, Mankind has given us all a wonderful gift. The gift of knowledge, We use our knowledge for wonderful things. Some even used for dark purposes. But I hope that one day our inventions will help the world".

Everyone clapped as he then walked to the side of the stage and placed his hands on the curtain.

"And now, I present to all of you. My greatest creation!" He then pulled the curtain revealing a large round circle like object.

"I present to all of you, The very first stargate!".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 goodbye San Francisco

Frederick and Jacob had there mouths drop.

"Unbelievable! Gramps made a stargate! I real replica of a stargate!" Jacob said. "That is awesome, However I have one big question about it" Frederick said as he pondered a bit "If he made a replica of an actual stargate, Will this truly work like the one in the TV show and movie?".

Jacob pondered as well about the idea.

"Not sure, But let's take a look and see what happens" he said as he watched his grandfather walk off the stage over to his grandchildren. He then pulled out a device.

"Pretty nice huh?" He said "I bet you two weren't expecting to this". He then pointed the device at the stargate.

"Now! Watch as I turn on the greatest invention in the world!" He said as he clicked the button, However nothing happened.

"Huh? Well that's odd" he said as he pressed the button again, But nothing happened. "How can this be? Why isn't it working? Oh darn it, Of all the worst luck". That's when Frederick and Jacob ran up to the stage.

"We'll check it out for you gramps" Frederick said as he and Jacob got onto the stage as they looked at the large stargate to see where the problem was. As they looked around, Jacob then saw the problem.

"Ah! Here we go!" He said "The system wasn't turned on" he said as he flipped on the switch. That's when the stargate started to hum loudly.

"Ok gramps, start her up!" Jacob said, Their grandfather nodded as he hit the switch again, This time the stargate started sparking up as bits of electricity surged around the circle. Then the large device just went off again.

Jacob sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Not again..." He said, That's when Frederick ran up to the center of the ring and tapped on it.

"Aw come on! Don't mess up on us now!" He said as he tapped on the center of the ring, That's when his finger hit a hidden switch from within the ring as it then started up.

"Woah! Ok here we go!" Frederick said with excitement, However his excitement then turned into shock as a large blue wormhole formed in the center of the ring. "Wow! Look at that, Just like in the TV series" he said as he then placed his hand over to the wormhole.

"Frederick no! Don't touch it! That wormhole will suck you in and will take you into another world without ever bringing you back!" Their grandfather shouted, But it was too late as Frederick placed his hand into the blue wormhole.

"So cool" he said.

That's when the wormhole started to suck him in.

"Woah! Hold on! Hey stop it! Jacob help me out!", Jacob panicked as he ran to his younger brother and held his waist as he tried to pull him back.

"Agh! Come on you giant onion ring! Let go of my little brother!" Jacob said, That's when the stargate started to spark and shake as it then created an even larger wormhole as it covered Frederick and Jacob.

There grandfather panicked "Boys!" He said as he ran to the stage to grab them, But he didn't make it. As the wormhole sucked them into the stargate as it then sparked and shaked some more before exploding sending their grandfather back to the ground. He quickly stood up to see his stargate completely destroyed.

"No! No! No! My grandchildren!" He cried as he fell to his knees and cried.

"That stargate was a prototype, It could only take you to another world. But it couldn't bring you back unless you had another stargate in that outer world!" He said to himself "Without a stargate, My grandchildren are trapped in another world".

He then looked at his broken stargate.

"My god have mercy on their souls...".

-unknown area-

The wormhole opened up as it then spat Jacob and Frederick out and onto a patch of grass. The boys quickly got up as they checked for any serious injuries.

"Ow! The fuck!? That damn stargate pulled us in!" Frederick said, His brother was searching his pockets to see if anything was missing when they went through the wormhole.

"Hmm, Seems everything is in order. Good thing I didn't bring my cell phone with me" Jacob said. That's when he remembered something as he quickly checked his back pocket and pulled out the all purpose transformation tool.

"Whew, I still have my multi tool on me" he said as he placed his tool into his front pocket "Did you lose anything Frederick?" He asked him. Frederick stopped rubbing his sides as he then placed his hands on his back.

"Don't think so, I can feel my wallet on me, My ranger armor is still intact, And my backpack is with me as well. So I'm good" he said.

"Well that's good news for both of us" Jacob said as he then looked at their surroundings.

"But the question is...where did the stargate take us?".

Frederick glanced at the area as well.

"I don't know, In fact I don't think that we're in San Francisco anymore" he said.

"That I can see, Maybe we're in Wyoming, Or in some forest" Jacob said "Or...".

"Or?".

"Or...maybe we went to another world".

Frederick just scratched his head "Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard when we fell out of that wormhole? Because that's pretty dumb, Even for a super genius like you Jacob" he said. Jacob just sighed as he then started walking forward.

"Well, We won't know we're we are just standing here now won't we?" He said "So let's March!".

Frederick just shrugged as he followed his older brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 welcome to Europa

-a few hours latter-

Jacob and Frederick were walking down a dirt road as they were trying to find out where they were. They looked around as they hadn't seen a single building in sight.

"Ugh! How long have we been walking?" Frederick said as he took off his desert ranger helmet and held it in his arm, Jacob was pondering as he kept glancing at his surroundings.

"Just over two hours" Jacob said "Not a big deal".

Frederick just glared at him.

"Not a big deal? Dude! We have been sent to the middle of nowhere! How in the holy mother of fuck is this not a big deal!?" He said. Jacob stopped walking as he turned to his brother and held up his index finger.

"Come on Frederick, You have to think positive. We're gonna find something, So just relax" he said, Frederick just rolled his eyes at him.

"Whatever..." He said.

The two continued to walk as they looked for something that would help them figure out where they are.

Another few hours had passed as they kept walking down the road, Jacob then stopped walking as Frederick sighed as he was tired.

"Oh for God sakes Jacob, How long are we gonna have to walk?" Frederick said in frustration. Jacob was starting to get tired as well.

"Ok, I...I think we should rest here a bit" he said as they both sat down. Jacob laid his head back onto the grass as he watched the clouds go by.

"Although we don't where we are Frederick, This place is very peaceful" he said, Frederick nodded at him "Yeah, But I just hope that we can find a way back home" he said.

Jacob turned his head to face him "Frederick, Didn't you hear what gramps said when we activated the stargate. We can't go back home unless this place has a stargate of it's very own".

Frederick quickly panicked.

"Wait!? So you mean to tell me that...".

Jacob closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yup, It means that we're stuck here...for life. We'll have to make this place our new home".

Frederick then placed his helmet back on "Aw man! This is bullshit! So we're stuck here and have no way to get back home!" He said as he crossed his arms "We're doomed...".

As the two were sulking in there despair, They then heard the sound of footsteps coming there way.

"Umm excuse me, But do you two need some help?" A voice said, The two then looked up to see a young man that looked in his twenties, Had grey hair, And a civilian outfit on. Jacob sat up as he looked at the man.

"Oh why yes we do, Thanks for the help" he said, The young man smiled at them "Oh it's no trouble at all, I'm always happy to help someone in need" he said.

The two boys got up as they stretched there bodies a bit, The young man looked at them with curiosity. He saw how they were dressed and it only made him even more curious.

"Umm...".

The brothers looked at the young man.

"Is something on your mind?" Jacob asked him, The young man rubbed the back of his head "Oh...well not really, Well...kinda".

Jacob smiled at him "Go ahead, Speak your mind. I'm not gonna bite" he said with a large and cheerful smile on his face. "Oh wait! We didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Jacob Tesla. And this here is my younger brother Frederick Tesla. What's yours?".

The young man smiled back at them as he held out his right hand.

"My names Welkin, Welkin Gunther" Welkin said. The boys all shook hands as Welkin glanced at there clothes "Although, Back to what I wanted to ask. Where did you guys get those uniforms? I've never seen any soldiers wearing those before. Are you two part of the Gallian military by any chance?".

The brothers smiles soon quickly faded as they just stared at him. Welkin noticed this as he snapped his fingers to get a response from them.

"You two ok? Frederick? Jacob?" He said, The boys then broke out of there trance as they blinked at their new friend.

"Umm, W-what did you say?" Frederick asked Welkin. "I just asked if you two were in the Gallian military" Welkin said, That's when Jacob swallowed hard as he asked Welkin his question.

"What's the Gallian military?".

Welkin just blinked in surprise, He never met anyone who didn't know about the Gallian military.

"You two have never hear of the Gallian military? What about the Atlantic Federation?".

Jacob just shook his head at him "Nope, Sorry. Never heard of it".

"How about the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance?" He said hoping that would help, Frederick just scratched his left arm in confusion.

"The what? What's that?" He said.

Welkin was dumbstruck at this.

'They don't know about the Federation, The imperials, Or the Principality of Gallia. I guess they were homeschooled' he thought, That's when he snapped his fingers.

"Well, You do know that there is a war going on right?" He said.

The boys just looked the ground in embarrassment.

"No..." They both said.

Welkin crossed his arms in defeat, They really didn't know a thing.

"I take it that you're both not from around here huh?" He said, That's when Jacob looked at him.

"As a matter a fact we're not" he said "That's why we have been walking aimlessly around here trying to find some sort of town". That's when Welkin started to smile at him "Well, Your both in luck" he said "I happen to be headed to my hometown Bruhl. If you want you can come with me, My sister and I can help you out as well".

The brothers started to smile brightly.

"Really, You mean it?" Frederick asked, "I agree with my brother, Are you sure? We don't want to be a bother to you" Jacob said. Welkin nodded at them with a large smile.

"Not at all, You two are lost and I want to help the both of you" he said "Just follow me, We'll be in Bruhl in no time". The three of them then started to walk down the road as they headed to Bruhl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Homecoming

-Bruhl-

The three boys walked down the road as they talked with one another.

"So Welkin" Frederick asked him.

"Yeah Frederick?".

"Why is there a war going on? I mean, What's the big deal?". Welkin gathered his thoughts together as he spoke.

"Have you two heard of ragnite?" He said, Both of the boys shook there heads.

"No".

"Well, Gallia has large deposits of it. And both the Federation and the Empire depend on it for their survival, And it's growing scarcity has led to the inevitable: war. Hostilities began in the east when the Empire aggressively crossed their western border. The Atlantic Federation responded, And the second Europan war was on".

The boys were speechless, The main reason why the Empire was at war with the Federation was because of ragnite.

"That's crazy!" Frederick said.

Welkin nodded at his response "Yeah it is crazy, The Empire with it's vast military superiority, Struck hard. Gaining ground in the early victories, And putting the Federation on the defensive".

"I can't believe it" Jacob said "So many lives lost, All for a precious fuel. Instead of fighting, We could just talk things out peacefully". Welkin glanced at Jacob.

"Well, That's not the case with the Empire. Their not one's to talk things out" he said. The brothers sighed, That's when they all saw some people leaving town in a truck.

"We're are those people going? I don't see a reason to leave the town" Frederick said. "People are evacuating from Bruhl, And heading for the capital. They want to get away from the invasion" Welkin said.

Frederick placed his hand on his helmet "Oh...right" he said.

That's when Welkin stopped walking as he looked at the riverside.

"Whoa. Already?" He said as he walked over to the fish that were at the riverside, Jacob and Frederick followed him as they kneeled down as well.

"Oh man, These things are gorgeous" Jacob said.

"I know, Their beautiful. Starting early this year" Welkin said "You're heading upstream huh? How's the water?" He asked them, He then took off his bag as he sat down and pulled out his notebook and started drawing.

Jacob and Frederick just watched him draw, Jacob glanced at two civilians who were looking at them, However they paid more attention to his younger brother who was wearing his ranger armor.

'I hope they don't think we're Imperials' he thought as he went back to watching Welkin draw. As they were minding there own business, They then heard a rifle and someone call out to them.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air...slowly" the voice said. The three boys then stood up slowly as they had there hands up and turned around. They saw two armed guards and a girl who had brunette colored hair in ponytails, Brown eyes, And a red scarf on her head.

"Haven't see the three of you before, What are your names?" She asked them.

"Um, Uh, My name is Welkin".

"Jacob Tesla".

"Frederick Tesla".

That's when Welkin decided to speak again.

"And you are?".

"The one with the gun, We're with the Bruhl town watch" the girl said "I'm Alicia, Alicia Melchiott. So, I'm wondering what you've been writing in that little book you've got there. Imperial spies are in the area".

Jacob quickly came to Welkin's defense.

"Don't worry, It's nothing honest. He was just drawing that's all" he said, Alicia quickly glared at him.

"Quite! I wasn't asking you" she said as she glanced back at Welkin "Is this true?".

Welkin nodded "Yes it is, I was just sketching the fish that's all...you know.." He said, Alicia smiled as she showed her serious face again.

"Oh I know, And you three do know that there's a war going on right?" she said "Alright then, Mr. Artist, We'll talk about fish sketching down at the station" Alicia then turned her head to the brothers "You two will come as well, Take them away".

That's when the guards placed there arms around Welkin, Jacob, And Frederick. Welkin sighed.

"Ugh...thanks fish" he said to himself.

However before they left, Alicia walked over to Frederick.

"Now let's see who's under this helmet" she said as she took off Frederick's helmet showing his face.

"H-hey! That's mine!" He said "give it back!".

Alicia just looked at him as she placed his helmet under her arm "Don't worry, You'll get it back" she said as she took Welkin's notebook "And this too, Come along".

The group took the three down the road as they headed to the station. As they walked down the road, Alicia was looking through Welkin's notebook as she saw his drawings.

"Flowers, Bugs, And fish. You're not bad with a pen are you?" She asked him as she turned around to face him "I have to say, There really very good".

"Thank you. So you see I really was just sketching" Welkin said, Alicia then turned around "Maybe. Or this could be some kind of secret code" she said. Frederick rolled his eyes at her "Oh please, Drawings can't used in code. Now if you want to do a secret code, Try making a crossword puzzle. That could work" he said.

Jacob and Welkin looked over at Frederick as they glared at him.

"Not helping dumb ass!" Jacob said.

Alicia then turned around to face Frederick "Ah ha! I knew it! You are imperial spies aren't you!?" She said as she lifted up Frederick's helmet "This helmet proves it that you three are imperials, As well as this notebook".

Jacob and Welkin sighed "Nice going Frederick..." They both said.

Just then.

"Welkin, Is that you?" A voice called out, Everyone saw a girl with dark blue hair, And a sky blue outfit on as she stood at the bridge.

"Isara, Oh your timing is perfect!" Welkin said, Jacob and Frederick blinked.

"I wonder who that is?" Jacob said.

The girl then ran over to them "what have you gotten yourself into now Welkin?" She said.

Alicia looked at her for a bit before realizing who it was.

"Wait...don't you live at the old general's house?" She asked.

"That's right, I'm general Gunther's daughter, Isara" Isara said.

"You do know that everyone's supposed to evacuate, Right?".

Isara smiled as she placed her hand on the back of her head "Yes, I'm aware of that. My brother's here to help me move to the capital. But that may be difficult...I mean, Unless you're to let him go, That is".

Alicia was in shock as she quickly turned around to face Welkin who was smiling, Alicia pouted as she nodded for her guards to let him go.

The guards released Welkin as he sighed in relief, Jacob and Frederick glanced at Alicia.

"Well everything worked out in the end, Now if you-" Frederick was quickly interrupted.

"Oh no you don't! Just because I'm letting him go. Doesn't mean that you two are getting off Scott free! I still have proof that you two are imperial spies" she said as she lifted Frederick's helmet.

"Aw come on! It's just a desert ranger combat armor helmet! I bet those imperials don't even have that!" Frederick said, Jacob then kicked his brother in the leg.

"Ow! Hey!".

Jacob just sent him a 'Shut the fuck up glare' at him as Alicia looked at Jacob and Frederick with suspicion.

"Oh really now? And can you care to explain what this desert ranger combat armor is hm?" Alicia asked as he held up the helmet.

However just before they could answer, They all heard gunfire.

"Gunfire! Everyone keep your heads down!" Alicia said as the guards released the boys as they had there weapons as the ready, They all looked around for the shot as they then saw some soldiers that had on grey medieval like armor.

"Who are those guys?" Jacob asked Welkin.

"Imperials..." Welkin said, The imperials ran down the mountain as they ran over to a truck and started open firing at the civilians. They shot a child, As they threw a ragnite grenade at the truck blowing it up as they shot down the other two civilians.

The others watched in horror as the guards tired to get them, But one of them was then shot down and killed.

"Dammit!" The other guardsmen said.

Alicia looked at the rifle as she turned to Welkin "Welkin, You can handle a gun, Right?" She asked him.

Welkin nodded at her "Yeah, I mean I made it through training anyway" he said. That's when she handed him the rifle "Well, They're probably just a small scouting team. We should be able to take them out".

Welkin nodded as he grabbed the rife.

"I'm with you!" He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 fighting back

A/n: let me make this clear, this story is for fun only. So anything goes. That is all.

Welkin nodded as he grabbed the rife.

"I'm with you!" He said.

Jacob looked at Alicia.

"Hey, What can we do to help?" He asked, Alicia turned to him.

"You two just lay low and stay out of gunfire!" She said as she and Welkin took shoots at the imperials. Frederick then saw that his helmet was on the ground as he quickly grabbed it and placed it back on his head.

"Ah, Much better" he said.

That's when he saw Alicia and Welkin shot down one of the imperials, He then glanced at the rifle that was next to his body as he then ran after it.

"What the!? Frederick no!" Welkin said, But Frederick didn't hear him as he ran after the gun. The other two imperial scouts saw him and started shooting at him. However, As the bullets came his way, None of them even left a scratch on his desert ranger combat armor.

Alicia and Welkin were amazed.

"D-did you see that? They didn't even hurt him" Alicia said.

"That must be some strong armor" Welkin said, Frederick examined the rifle as he saw that it still had plenty of ammo.

"Good, This will serve me well" he said as he saw the other scouts. He then smiled under his helmet.

"Come get some!" He said as he ran at them, The imperial scouts saw him coming at them.

"Think you can act all high and mighty when your full of holes!" One of the imperial scouts said as he shot his machine gun at him, The bullets kept bouncing off of Frederick's combat armor as he charged at him even faster.

"Wh-what! But...how is that even-ah!" He was then knocked out by Frederick as he then picked up his gun and ran after the last imperial.

"Knock knock motherfucker! Here I come!" He mocked, The last imperial scout panicked a bit but then saw he had a ragnite grenade on him. He pulled it off as he then threw it at Frederick.

"Say your prayers!" The scout said as the grenade went off catching Frederick in the explosion. Suddenly he then saw him walk out of the fire slowly.

The imperial scout was in utter shock.

"What...no! No! That's...that's impossible!".

Bang!

"Gah!".

The last scout fell to the ground dead, Frederick picked up his gun as he put it in his bag.

"You're finished" he said as he ran back to the others, Alicia and Welkin had their mouths drop.

"That's...impossible..." Alicia said "He just took that grenade like it was nothing, Just what kind of friends do you have Welkin?". Welkin was just as surprised as Alicia.

"I don't know, I'm not even sure myself" he said, Frederick slowed down as he gave Jacob the weapons that he picked up.

"Think we can make something out of this stuff?" Frederick asked his brother, Jacob looked at the two rifles and the machine gun and nodded at him as he pulled out his multi-tool.

"Oh yeah, Just give me a few minutes" he said as he transformed the tool into a laser cutter and started taking a part the guns piece by piece. As Frederick watched his brother, Welkin and Alicia walked over to him.

"Frederick that was incredible!" Welkin said "You didn't tell me that you could fight like that" Welkin said with excitement. Frederick scratched the back of his neck.

"Awe, It was nothing" he said, Alicia walked around Frederick as she looked at his combat armor.

"It sure was nothing all right, You don't have a single scratch on your armor. Nor are there any injuries on you" she then poked at his armor "Just what is this thing made out of?".

"That my friend, Is a Tesla secret" he said. That's when Jacob walked over to them as he gave Frederick two new guns.

"Here we go, One Hecate 2 heavy sniper rifle, And one type 96 lightweight machine gun" Jacob said.

"Thanks bro" Frederick said as he looked at his new toys, The others just blinked.

"Th-those are guns!? But how did you make something like that out of those few other guns!?" Alicia said in disbelief. Jacob just smiled as he spun his multi-tool on his finger.

"Magic my dear Alicia. Magic" he said, Alica, Welkin, And even Isara looked at the beauty of the two guns.

"I've never seen anything like this before"'Isara said as she turned to Jacob "Do you think you could show me how to make something like this?".

Jacob blushed a bit "Yeah, I could. But it involves a lot of skill and time, But I know you can do it. By the way I love your hair" he said. Isara blushed as she moved a bit of her hair out of her face.

"Oh thank you, Not many people like like it" she said, Jacob raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why not?".

"Not a lot people are very fond of Darcsens".

Jacob and Frederick looked at each other then at Isara.

"What's a Darcsen?" Jacob said "I've never heard of that before".

Isara was in shock.

"You've never heard of Darcsens?" She asked, Jacob shook his head at her "No, I don't even know what the name even means" he said. Then without warning she then grabbed Jacob by the hand and took him with her.

"Come with me!" She said "I can tell you all about them", The others just watched.

"Hey Welkin..." Frederick said.

"Yeah Frederick?" Welkin said.

"I think your sister is hitting on my older brother...".

Welkin sighed as he placed his hand on Frederick's shoulder.

"You know what...I think your right" he said "Come on, I'll take you to the house".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 home sweet home

The four of them walked down the path as they looked a the area. Alicia sighed.

"You alright Alicia?" Welkin asked her.

Alicia stopped as she looked over at the hilltop.

"So it's begun" she said "I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people of this town. I'll do it, Even going to war, I'll do it". She then held out her hand as some white seeds flew into he sky. The others watched as the seeds flew high up.

"What are those?" Isara, Frederick, And Jacob said.

"Seeds from the lion's paw. It blooms white, Small, Simple, And strong" Welkin said.

"Interesting" Jacob said.

Alicia then turned to the others "I want to be able to remember, Once the war is over...that it wasn't all just people killing people. That even in war, There was also new life".

Frederick took off his helmet as he looked at the sky.

"That's something my old mentor told me once when I was in military school once" he said. Everyone looked at him.

"You were in military school?" Alicia said, Frederick nodded "Yup, I recently graduated. I was trained to embrace everything when it came to war, So that I wouldn't be afraid" he said.

Alicia then turned to Jacob.

"And, Did you go to military school as well Jacob?" She asked, Jacob shook his head.

"Nah, I went to college in my hometown. But I did read about war from the books that my brother sent me when I was in school" he said. Alicia just looked at him with curiosity.

"I see" she said "Well, I'm sure that you'll make fine soldiers. I mean after seeing what happened today". Jacob nodded at her in response.

"Right, So where is this house of yours Welkin? If you don't mind me asking", Welkin then remembered that.

"Oh yeah! I said I was going to help you guys out, Just follow Isara and I" he said as they all walked into the town.

-inside the town of Bruhl-

The town was small and looked abandoned, Some people were still evacuating from the town as they made there way to the capital. The four of them walked down the cobblestone road.

Welkin stretched his arms as he looked at the large windmill.

"Seeing that old windmill spinning again...really makes it feel like home sweet home", Alicia nodded as well "I hear that. It really is one of the most beautiful things about this town" she said as she looked at the brothers.

"What about you two?" She said "Do you guys have a town nearby?". Jacob and Frederick just looked at her and sighed.

"No, In fact. We're both not from around here" Frederick said.

"Oh..well. Are you two from the west maybe?".

That's when Frederick spoke up "Well, We came from this stargate and-ow!" Frederick looked at his brother who had punched him in the back of the head.

"Yes, We're both from the west. And as to what my brother said, We come from a small town in the west called stargate. But we left and came to Europa after our parents died" Jacob said.

Alicia just looked at them with sadness "Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that" she said.

Jacob waved his hand at her "It's alright, We both like it here in Europa" he said, Alicia nodded at him.

"Well I'm very glad to hear that" she said as she gave them all a salute "Well citizens, Our enemy can't be far behind. I thank you for your help. Goodbye and take care" she then smiled and waved at them as she went her way.

Frederick then started snickering to himself, This caught the others attention.

"What's so funny Frederick?" Isara asked him.

Frederick just kept snickering.

"I just find it funny how were citizens, When we just kicked imperial ass" he said "besides, I'm no citizen, I'm a 10 year veteran!". That's when Jacob smacked him again in the back of the head.

"Did you really just make a metal gear solid joke!?" He said.

Welkin and Isara just looked at them in confusion.

"Umm...what's metal gear solid? And didn't you say that you had just graduated from military school Frederick?" Isara asked them, The boys quickly looked at her as Jacob quickly thought of a lie.

"Sorry Isara, My brother was just making stuff up. He likes to joke at times like this. He was just saying stupid stuff to ease the tension, Weren't you Frederick?" Jacob said hoping that he would follow his lead.

Frederick rubbed his head as she nodded at Isara "Yeah, I was just saying random stuff that's all. Just wanted to make everyone laugh hehe" he said. Isara started smiling as she giggled a bit.

"Hehe, Well I think it worked. Thanks Frederick" she said "Come on, Welkin and I can take you to our house". As Welkin and Isara walked away, Jacob glared at his brother.

"What the fuck are you trying to do!? Get us in more trouble?", Frederick glared back at his older brother.

"What!? It was just a metal gear solid joke!".

"You can't make those kinds of jokes! This isn't 2015! We're not in our modern day! We're in 1935! You know, Like world war 2!".

Frederick sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Ok ok, Look I'm sorry. But I can't help it, But then again...what are we going to do when have to tell other people about our weapons and my armor?" He said. Jacob smiled at him.

"We'll tell them that there my inventions" he said, Frederick just looked at him "So you're gonna clam rights to weapons that don't belong to you, Nor did you ever create them" he said.

Jacob nodded "That's right. Remember we're in a different world from ours. And while it may be like ours it's not. We can get away with claiming rights to our modern day weapons without any consequences. And they already think that your guns are like there from the future so...why not have a little fun with this. You understand what I'm saying?".

Frederick started to realize what he was saying.

"Ah I got ya" he said. Jacob crossed his arms and nodded at his younger brother.

"Yup, This plan is full proof. And the best part is, I know all the guns from our world. So this will be a snap" Jacob said "come on, Let's catch up with Isara and Welkin".

The two boys then ran after there friends as they headed to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the Gunther home

The brothers caught up to Isara and Welkin as they saw a large house on a hill.

"There it is, Our home" Welkin said.

The boys were amazed.

"Wow, This place is big" Frederick said, Jacob nodded "Yeah, It's really nice".

"Well, you two are more than happy to stay for a bit until we get ready to go to the capital" Welkin said as he turned to Isara "How's the packing coming along?" He asked her.

Isara smiled at her brother "Almost done. I only need to take the everyday basics" she said.

Jacob pondered a bit "Well, The Empire's got to be close by. So I guess you guys should hit the road by sundown" he said. Welkin and Isara looked at him.

"You're not coming with us?" Welkin said.

The brothers shook there heads.

"Sorry, But it's not anything against you guys honest" Frederick said.

"We just don't want to be a bother on you two, So we'll head somewhere that the Empire won't find us" Jacob said, That's when Isara walked up to Jacob.

"No absolutely not! We want you to come with us!" She said. Welkin placed his hands on their shoulders "Isara is right, We would be more than happy for you both to come with us" he said.

Jacob and Frederick glanced at each other then back at Welkin and Isara.

"Are you sure?" Frederick asked, Welkin nodded "I'm positive, After all. You guys were in need of help, And I intend to help you both out" he said.

The boys sighed happily as they smiled at Welkin.

"Alright then Welkin, It's a deal" Jacob and Frederick said in unison. Welkin smiled back as Isara turned to the door.

"Martha, Look. Welkin is here. And we have some new friends as well".

Just then, A woman who looked in her 40's walked out as she greeted everyone.

"Ohh, Welcome back Welkin!" Martha said.

Welkin just looked at her "Martha you shouldn't be running around! Aren't you due any day now?" He asked her. Martha smiled "Aww, A light jog won't hurt the little spud. I should know, I've already had four of them" she said as she saw the two boys.

"And who have we here? Two handsome young men. It's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Martha" she said as the boys shook her hand.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Jacob Tesla".

"And I'm Frederick Tesla".

Martha smiled at them "Oh my, What such wonderful names" she said, That's when they heard someone walking up the hill.

"Hello there. Um...are Welkin, Jacob, And Frederick in?" It was Alicia.

"Oh hello Alicia, What brings you here?" Frederick asked.

"I wanted to apologize...for before. Um, Here! This is for the four of you" she said as she gave Frederick the bag of bread.

"Really? These are for us?" Welkin said, Alicia nodded "Yup! I work at the bakery. Well, I did until the war started anyway. It's also where I live too" she said "That's preserved bread, It's still pretty hard. Heat it up before you eat it, All right? I baked it myself, So the flavor' guaranteed. Best you ever had!".

The boys smiled at her.

"Thanks, Um. Do you wanna come in?" Welkin said, Alicia nodded as they all went inside the house.

-inside-

The group explain there story to Martha.

"Arrested and shot at? Hah. You've kids had a busy day of it, Haven't you?" Martha said "And what a lovely lady you are for all that adventuring. Good job!".

Welkin looked dumbfounded "What? Wait, No! It's not like that. Alicia just saved my skin, That's all" he said.

Alicia smiled "He's right, We just met. I'm not his girlfriend, Just his hero. Although...Frederick was the real hero. He was able to not get a single scratch, And he ran at the enemy head on".

Martha then looked at Frederick with a large smile.

"Oh my, Well now that is a miracle indeed! Although I am very happy that your all safe" she said.

"As are we ma'am" Jacob said.

That's when Alicia looked over at a large portrait that hung over the fireplace.

"That's a lovey portrait, Is that general Gunther?" She asked. The brothers looked as well.

Welkin nodded "yup, It was taken before I was born. But that's dad" he said.

"Wow...so that's dad" Frederick said, Jacob glanced at the other man in the picture "And who's this man with your father Welkin?" He asked.

Isara spoke up.

"My father, Theimer. He was an engineer. The general's tank was his creation" she said.

"Wait? I thought the general was your father?" Alicia said, Isara closed her eyes "My parents died when I was just a baby. The general was kind enough to take me in" she said.

"yeah, We're not related by blood. But she's definitely my little sister" Welkin said.

Alicia looked at Isara "Sorry, Was that question too personal?".

Isara shook her head "No, Not at all. I was blessed with two wonderful fathers" she said with a smile.

Jacob and Frederick smiled as well "Well we're both glad to hear that" Frederick said. That's when Alicia looked at the clock.

"Oh! Is that really the time? I've got to get going" she said. Isara looked over at her brother "Why do you help her out Welkin, I can take care of the rest here" she said.

Welkin nodded "Well alright, Do you guys want to come along?" He asked Jacob and Frederick. Frederick walked over to the wall and grabbed his heavy sniper rifle.

"Sure, I don't mind at all" Frederick said "What about you bro?".

Jacob shook his head "No thanks, I'll help out Isara and Martha here at the house" he said.

Frederick nodded as the three walked out of the house, As they left Jacob then glanced out the window and saw a huge pile of parts that looked like they were for a truck and car.

"What's that outside?" He said. Martha looked out the window.

"Oh! That old thing? That's just some junk that has been there for a long time" she said "We've been trying to get rid of it, But no one will take it. It still runs believe it or not". Jacob then hatched an idea.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" He asked, Martha waved her hand at him.

"Oh I don't mind at all dear, You can do whatever you like with it" she said, Jacob smiled at her.

"Thank you ma'am" he said as he walked outside over to the pile of junk to get to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the next wave

Welkin, Alicia, And Frederick were walking down the street as they looked at the windmill.

Welkin looked around the town "Wow, Look at this. Bruhl's really become a ghost town" he said.

"Looks like they've been leaving for a while it seems" Frederick said, Alicia sighed "Just about everyone is evacuated by now" she said "I can't blame them. Tensions with the Empire are rising".

She then turned to her friends.

"We'll survive. The town watch will guard and protect the Homefront. Everyone will come back someday" she said.

Frederick nodded at her "True, We'll protect this place. We will all make sure that this town stays out of Imperial hands" he said.

Alicia smiled as she thought of another question "So Welkin I'm curious, Are you going to join the army like your father?" She asked him. Welkin placed his hands behind his head.

"Hmm, I don't think that's for me. What I'd really like to do, Is become a teacher" he said, The others looked at him.

"A teacher?" Frederick said. Welkin nodded at Frederick "Yup, That's right. Animals, Flowers and plants. They've always been my passion. I've learned a lot from nature. See, My dad. He protected this country as a general. But it's just that...I want to give back. In my own way. My own way, You know what I mean?".

Alicia and Frederick pondered at the idea.

"To give back in your own way huh?" Alicia said.

"That's...really something. You kinda think the same way as my brother a bit" Frederick said "My brother always wanted to help the world for the better, And I want to follow in his footsteps, You know?".

Welkin thought about it for a bit.

"I think so" he said, Just then. There was a large quake.

"Ahh! What was that?!" Alicia said, Welkin and Frederick tried to figure out the sound, That's when they both heard the sound of something falling. The boys both panicked.

"That sound..." They said.

That's when a large object flew into the sky as it hit the old windmill. The old windmill started to fall apart as pieces of it came down on some of the people. Then as the smoke cleared a few Imperial soldiers came into the streets. One imperial soldier shot down some of the innocent people as he motioned for his comrades to come.

"Move it! Come on, Let's go!" He said as the other imperials came into the town. Welkin looked up at the old windmill.

"I don't believe it...the mill..." He said in shock.

That's when a town guard ran over to them "Miss Melchiott. The imperials are attacking! There's a squad of them in town now!" He said, Alicia nodded at him.

"Get all the town watch together now! We've got to fend them off!" She said as she looked at Frederick "Frederick, Can you help us out?".

Frederick pulled the Hecate 2 heavy sniper rifle off of his back.

"Your damn right I'll help! Let's kick there ass!" He said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 skirmish

Welkin looked over at Alicia and Frederick "The imperials must be at Mill plaza. I'll help" he said.

Alicia nodded at him "Thanks Welkin. Now, Move out. Stay low!" She said. Welkin nodded as he went with the town watch. Frederick loaded his sniper rifle as he and Alicia went the other way with some of the town guards.

\- the plaza-

Frederick, Alicia, And two town guards ran down the road on the east side as they hid behind some sandbags. Alicia looked over at one of the guards.

"Ok, How many did you see when they came into town?" She asked the guard.

The guard thought for a moment before answering "I saw about over 8 or 14 Imperials coming into town" he said, Frederick gritted his teeth under his helmet.

"Damn...beasts all over the shop..." He said. Alicia and the town guards looked at him with utter confusion at what Frederick just said.

"Huh? Beasts all over the...what are you talking about? And what does that even mean? Was that supposed to be some kind of joke!?" She asked. Frederick took off his helmet as he looked at her with his neon green eyes, Alicia didn't notice until now how beautiful his eyes looked but she ignored it for now.

"Allow me to explain" Frederick said "What I mean when I say beasts all over the shop, It means that the 'beasts' are the Imperials. And the 'shop' means the area. So it means that the imperials are all over the area. And that also means that we have to take them down".

Alicia now understood a little bit of what he meant now "Oh, I got ya...I think..." She said as she looked forward "Okay, Let's begin. It's up to us to defend Bruhl!".

The others nodded as they moved out, Alicia looked over at Frederick "Our target is the Imperials in mill plaza. Focus on taking down their captain" she said, Frederick nodded as he aimed his sniper rifle.

"You got it!" He said as he ran forward and hid behind some cover, Alicia joined him as he aimed his sniper rifle at one of the Imperials.

"You're going down!" Frederick said as he fired his sniper rifle hitting the imperial in the head as the bullet went through his helmet killing him instantly, Alicia then took aim and shoot at the other imperial that was on the other side as she killed him too.

"Perfect" she said, The two then jumped over the sandbags as they took cover again. Frederick went a head of her as Alicia stayed a few feet behind from him as she took cover behind some sandbags, The two town guards followed Frederick as they all took cover.

That's when they saw another imperial come from the side of a house as he started firing at them. The town guards shot at him as they got his right and left leg.

"Darn! He's still moving" one of the guards said, That's when Frederick aimed his sniper rifle and shot the other imperial in the chest as it broke right through the armor plate creating a huge hole as it killed him. The town guards were impressed.

"Wow! That's some rifle you have there" the other guard said "You destroyed that Imp". Frederick smirked "Heh, Like I said. These beasts need to be put down" he said.

Just then, One of the guards was shot down.

"Ah! I'm hit!" He said as was holding his waist in pain. Frederick looked over to see that another imperial had shown up.

"Ugh! These beasts are REALLY all over the shop!" He said, That's when he saw the imperial get shot down from the side.

"Huh?", Frederick then glanced over to see Welkin and a town guard on the other side.

"We got him!" Welkin shouted, Alicia joined up with Frederick as she waved back at him.

"Good job Welkin!" She said, The town guard then ran forward. "L'll get the captain!" He said.

"Ok, Be careful" Alicia said. The town guard nodded as he ran forward as he made his way to the truck. He then leaned to his left to see an Imperial wearing all red crimson armor.

'That must be the captain' the guard thought, He then pulled out a grenade and threw it at him.

"Take this!" He said, He then shot at the captain so he could distract him from seeing the grenade.

The captain then stood from the sandbags and fired at the guard, "You're threw!" He said as he shot at him, He got the guard in the arm as the town guard moved back behind the truck. "Ah! Servers you right!" The Imperial captain said, However he then felt something hit his leg.

"Huh? What, No!" The grenade then went off killing him in the process.

The guard smiled after he heard the grenade go off.

"I got him" he said, But just before he could enjoy his victory. Everyone then heard the ground shaking.

"What's that?" Frederick said, That's when a few other guards ran over.

"Everyone! Get out of here! The imperials...they-" that's when the others saw a large red tank come from the side, The tank aimed it's barrel at the guards as it fired killing them. The other guards started to run from around the area.

"It's an Imperial tank! Run!" They said as the tank open fired on them as more Imperial soldiers came into the town.

"A tank!" Alicia said in shock, Welkin joined up with them "That's not good. We're not equipped to take out a tank" he said, Frederick looked at his Hecate 2 heavy sniper rifle then glanced back at the Imperial tank.

"Darn, If only I had a boys anti-tank rifle mk-1 right now. Or a M72 LAW missile launcher" he said.

"A anti-tank mk-1? What's that?" Welkin asked.

"I'll say, And what's a M72 LAW missile launcher?" Alicia asked.

Frederick looked at them "Look I'll explain latter! Right now we should try and pull out of here" he said. Alicia and Welkin looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok, So what's the plan?" Welkin said.

"Welkin, You should get off this road and into the alley to the east. It's too narrow for a tank to follow" Alicia said "And try to stay behind cover while moving. One blast from that turret and it's over!".

"Got it!" Welkin said as he then got up and started heading east into the alley. Frederick followed him "I'll be your shield, Since my combat armor is immune to gunfire" he said.

"Thanks Frederick" Welkin said as they ran east, The boys ran as the Imperial tank fired it's turrets at them. Frederick stood in front of Welkin as the bullets bounced off of his metal plates. Welkin was able to shoot down some hidden Imperials as he made his way into the alley.

"Whew, Thanks a lot Frederick. What are you going to do from here?" Welkin said, Frederick reloaded his sniper rifle "If they're rolling in the tanks, Then the town watch is screwed. I'll help Alicia and the others buy some time so everyone can get away safely" he said.

"Got it. I'll head back to my house and grab everyone, Then come back".

"Right!" The two then split up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 rescue

-meanwhile back at the house-

Welkin ran up the hill as fast as he could to his house.

"Isara...Martha...Jacob" he said to himself as he increased his speed "Please be okay". As he made his way to the front of the house, He then heard a gun go off.

Welkin stopped as he panicked in fear.

"No..." He said as he then looked to his right to see a wooden fence pole as he then grabbed it.

-inside the house-

Isara was kneeling as Martha was on the floor.

"Martha!" Isara said, That's when two Imperial soldiers looked at them.

"What's her problem? She's pregnant, Or just fat?" One of the Imperial soldiers said.

Isara glared back at the soldiers as they held up their machine guns.

"Who cares? Not gonna make any difference when she's dead" the other Imperial soldier said, Isara glanced over at the wall as she saw the Type 96 Machine gun. She knew that she couldn't reach it as she then stood up.

"Stop this now" she said holding her ground.

That's when one of the Imperial soldiers noticed the shawl wrapped around Isara's neck.

"See what she's wearing? Take a good look at that shawl. She's a Darcsen" he said, The other Imperial glanced at her as they raised there weapons at her.

"Then that explains it" he said "I thought this place stunk. Now I know it does. So, We got ourselves a fat one, And a stinky one. Pee eew, It's a regular pig farm in here".

Isara glanced back at the Type 96 machine gun again as she then rolled over to it and grabbed it as she aimed it at them. She knew in her mind that she had no idea how to use this type of gun as she saw that there was a handle on top of the machine gun.

"I will thank you to watch your tongue in this house" she said as she stood up still aiming at them "You have to leave, Now". The Imperial soldiers walked over to her.

"That's a big gun for such a little girl" one of the Imperial soldiers said, The other Imperial soldier looked at the gun.

"Heh, If you can even call that thing a gun. Just look at it! The magazine is on the top of the gun" he said, The other soldier saw the guns design.

"I see what you mean, Whoever made that must have never even seen a gun before. I doubt it will even fire".

Isara glanced at the weapon as she then noticed the magazine was on top of the gun. She then glanced over to see the Imperial soldiers walk over to her. That's when the kitchen door opened up.

"Isara!" Welkin cried, Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Huh? Hold it right there!" One of the imperial soldiers said, Welkin then hit the Imperial soldier in the face with the wooden pole knocking him out cold. The other Imperial soldier aimed his gun at him.

"Die!" He said, That's when the back door opened up as he was then grabbed by Jacob.

"Hi buddy!" Jacob said as he wrapped his left arm around the Imperial soldiers neck as he held up a Raging Bull revolver to the right side of his head and pulled the trigger. The imperial soldier looked over at Isara.

"Darcsen...pig..." He said as fell to the floor, Jacob then walked over to the other Imperial and shot him in the head.

"Nazi scum!" He said.

Welkin then ran over to Isara.

"Isara! Are you ok?" He asked her, Isara nodded.

"I'm ok thanks to you and Jacob. But Martha, I think she's..." The three ran over to Martha.

"Martha!" Welkin said, "This isn't good. She's gone into labor" Isara said "Moving her would be dangerous".

"Right...well...we can't just leave her here. What are we gonna do? There are a lot of Imperials out there Isara" Welkin said, Jacob then pondered a bit.

"Dang, That's not good" he said.

"Yeah it's not, It's only a matter of time before they take over the mill plaza".

That's when Isara remembered something.

"Welkin, The barn out back".

Welkin looked at her.

"What about it?".

"Our fathers have left us something. Something that might get us out of this mess" she said, Isara then placed Martha gently in a chair as she got Welkin and Jacob outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the Past and the future

-the barn-

The three walked outside as they walked over to the barn. Isara and Welkin moved the large wooden doors as they opened up reviling a large blue medium tank.

"Dad's tank!" Welkin said "woah, I can't believe it's still here". Jacob had his mouth drop.

"Oh that is so cool!" He said.

Isara looked at Jacob "And it's one of a kind. Here it is, The Edelweiss. Theimer built it especially for general Gunther" she said, "Yeah and it worked great too. So it's just been parked here in the barn?" Welkin said.

Isara turned around to face the boys "I wanted to make sure it would still operate, You know, In case of emergencies" she said "I enrolled in a maintenance class given by the military. I wanted to be able to do what my father could do" she said with a smile.

"That's great Isara" Jacob said.

"Yeah it is" Welkin said "But that's only a class, Isara".

Isara walked over to the Edelweiss as she placed her hand on it.

"It really didn't need much, Hardly any alterations at all. I just fitted it with a new turbine engine. It really improves on the power to weight ratio. The Edelweiss is field worthy" she said.

"Wow! That's really impressive. That's not bad at all" Jacob said, Isara nodded at him "It's firepower and mobility are more than a match for recent models" she said. Welkin walked to the side of the tank "Well assuming it does work, What's next?" He said.

"Alright. Welkin, You took the armored vehicle course didn't you?" Isara asked him.

"Yeah. Back in high school...once" he said.

"We'll bring Martha here. She'll be safe inside the tank, And we can move to a better location. Just leave the driving to me ok. All you have to do, Is give the orders".

Welkin nodded at her "You got it Isara" he said "Jacob, Let's get Martha to the tank". Jacob nodded in response.

"Can do buddy! Once we get her inside. I'll follow you and Isara in my vehicle".

Isara and Welkin looked at him with confusion.

"In your vehicle? But we don't have another vehicle besides the Edelweiss" Welkin said, Jacob then smiled at them.

"Oh right...I never did tell you about what I was doing while you guys were gone. And Martha and Isara were in the house, Follow me real quick to the back" he said.

-the backyard-

The three of them walked behind the house into the yard, As they made there way to the old pile of junk that used to be there, Now only a huge white sheet remained.

"Huh? Where's all those old parts? There's no way you got rid of them that fast Jacob" Isara said, Jacob then walked over to the sheet.

"You're right Isara, I didn't get rid of them. I used them to make something that I'm sure will come in handy right now. It wasn't easy I'll tell you that. But I did it, And I used what was left over to make some more weapons too" Jacob said.

"Well, What did you make with all those old vehicle parts?" Welkin asked, Jacob then grinned as he placed his hands on the sheet.

"This!".

He then removed the sheet, Welkin and Isara were utterly speechless. In front of them was a huge black armored like car that looked just like the batmobile from Christopher Nolan's batman begins.

"Jacob! W-what is that thing!?" Welkin and Isara said. Jacob walked over to the drivers seat.

"You like it? This bad boy here is fully armored to take on the toughest attacks, This little creation of mine has enough horsepower to out drive a tank and a car. I call it the bat!" He said.

"The...bat..." Isara said still in shock.

Jacob nodded.

"Yup! It stands for battle assault tank. Or bat if you will" he said "I used up whatever ragnite that was left over and put it in the engine. So it should run fine. Now let's go and help out the others" he then ran inside the house to get Martha.

Isara and Welkin just kept staring at the vehicle.

"That Jacob, He sure is something..." Welkin said.

Isara agreed with her brother "yeah...he truly is something" she said "But the question is, What is he?".

Welkin then placed his hand on Isara's shoulder.

"We can worry about that latter, Come on! Let's go help out the others" he said. Isara smiled and nodded as they ran to the Edelweiss and started it up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 escape from Bruhl

Welkin and Isara got inside the Edelweiss. Jacob had gotten Martha into the tank as he got into the bat. Welkin then placed the wireless head on.

"Isara, We ready to to roll?" Welkin asked, Isara was turning on the systems inside of the tank.

"Engaging engine. The Edelweiss is ready for deployment" she said, Welkin opened up the hatch as he stood up to see his surroundings.

"Alicia and Frederick could still be out there dodging bullets, Buying time for people to evacuate. Here's the plan. We're gonna get Alicia and Frederick and get out of town" he said as he looked forward.

"All right Edelweiss, Move out!".

Isara started to drive the tank out of the barn as she headed down the road, That's when Welkin heard the sound of an engine revving up.

"Huh? What's that?" He said.

Just then, He then saw Jacob driving his bat down the road with them at full speed.

"Hope you're not leaving without me?" He said, Welkin was amazed at Jacob's creation. He didn't expect that it would work, But here he was watching it drive next to them.

"No way! We'd never leave you behind" he said. Jacob smirked in the drivers seat as he put on his wireless headphones.

"Ok, I'll go on a head of you. I have something that might be really useful", He then put some pressure on the gas as he drove off down the road. Isara was speechless.

"Wow, That vehicle is really fast" she said "I hope we can catch up to him".

"Well, You heard Jacob. He said he has something that might come in handy. I only wish I knew what it was" Welkin said.

-meanwhile at the plaza-

Alicia and Frederick as well as the few remaining town guards were trying there best to take down the Imperials. They were trying to defend the main gate so that the townspeople could all escape.

"If this gate falls, Then there will be even more casualties among the townspeople" Alicia said, Frederick was shooting his sniper rifle at the Imperial soldiers as he was able to kill 5 of them.

"Don't worry, We got this...I hope" he said as he fired another round, That's when they saw the Imperial tank drive by.

"Oh no! The tank!" Alicia said, Frederick then fired at the tank only for the sniper bullet to only put a small scratch on it.

"Dammit! No good!" He said.

"Try aiming for the ragnite radiator" Alicia said.

"The what!? What's that?".

"See those blue glowing radiators on the back of the tank? That's the main weakness to destroy one" she said. Frederick nodded as he took aim.

"Here we go!".

He then fired his sniper rifle at the radiators, The bullet hit it's mark but only did little damage to it.

"Well that didn't work" Frederick said. That's when the imperial tank aimed it's main cannon at the main gate and fired causing major damage to it.

"Oh no!" Alicia said "If this keeps up, The town is in trouble".

Frederick gritted his teeth in anger.

"Son of a bitch!" He said, The Imperial tank then fired it's main cannon again at the main gate causing even more damage to it, Alicia and Frederick were getting worried.

"No! We can't lose now!" Frederick said.

Just then, Everyone heard a roaring sound coming there way.

"What's that sound?" Alicia said, Then as soon as she said that. The bat drove from the side as it spun around in a circle.

"Ahh! W-what is that thing!?" One Imperial soldier said.

"Whatever it is, I don't wanna find out!" Another Imperial soldier said as he and the other soldiers started to run. Then the bat's hatch opened up as Jacob stood up and his Type 96 machine gun at them and fired. He killed the Imperial soldiers as he looked over at the Imperial tank.

"Oh don't worry pal, I've got something really nice for you!" He said as he went back into the bat and pulled out a AT4 Missile launcher.

"Get lost, Asswholes!".

He then fired a missile at the Imperial tank as it then exploded into a thousand pieces. Jacob smiled.

"Don't fuck with a Tesla!" He said.

Alicia blinked at what she just saw.

"How in the world did he do that? He just destroyed that Imperial tank in one shot. And what is that thing that he's in?" She said as she had so many questions on her mind right now. Frederick on the other had was smiling.

"That's my bro! Kicking ass one step at a time!" He said, The two then saw Welkin drive up as well.

"Hey guys, Sorry we're late" he said.

"Welkin! You have a tank?" Alicia and Frederick said. Welkin smiled at them "Don't worry I'll explain latter, Let's-" just then they all head a baby crying.

"Welkin, It's a boy. Martha had a boy" Isara said.

"What? She gave birth in dad's tank?".

Isara smiled "Yes, And without complications too. There both perfectly healthy" she said.

Welkin smiled as well "Good...that's fantastic! Now let's stay sharp as we head out of town" he said.

-2 hours latter-

Two hours after the first shots were fired, Bruhl was under Imperial control. Though a mere skirmish by Imperial standards, The raid of Bruhl would mark Jacob, Frederick, And Welkin's first taste of battle, And begin their rise as heroes. But this would be the rise of something much more. Thanks to Jacob's invention the bat, As well as his other weapons. He would mark a new age in history for new creations. And go on to become a living legend.

-the road-

Alicia and Welkin were standing on the hill as they looked at Bruhl from a far. Alicia tightened her fist.

"Alicia...what's wrong?" Welkin asked her.

Alicia kept staring at Bruhl.

"I thought I would be ready for this. I knew war meant this might happen. It hurts, Seeing my town overrun like this...seeing all those people killed...it's just not right. How could all of this happen? It's just not human Welkin" She said.

Welkin then placed his arm around her shoulder.

"We look at those birds and see how wild and free they are, But they all have their own territories. If anything threatens their home, They'll risk their lives to defend it. People are animals too, We do what we have to, When we have to".

He continued.

"Animals are in a constant struggle to stay alive, But I've also seen them help each other, Almost like they were cooperating in order to survive".

"Cooperating?" Alicia said.

Welkin nodded.

"That's why I'm so into studying natural science. That coexistence. I want to know how it works. If we could figure that out, Mankind could put it to use for our own survival. That's why I wanna be a teacher, So that I can pass on that knowledge to the children. I mean, Even if we can't completely eliminate war, at least we might learn to live together as one people" he said.

Alicia just looked at him "You think so?" She asked.

"I know so".

The two then looked to see Jacob, Frederick, And Isara walking over to them.

"I know it we can live together as one, It doesn't matter what you are. Not race, Not color, Not gender, None of that. I learned something when I was young, And that is there is no racial bigotry here, We're all equally worthless. That means that no matter what, We are one family, We treat each other with the same respect and love. Everyone is equal nothing more" Jacob said.

Welkin, Alicia, And Isara all looked at him.

"Never thought that you and I would be on the same page Jacob" Welkin said, Jacob smiled at him "Heh, I'm just like you Welkin. I just hope the world can see that too".

The five of them looked at the sunset.

"Yeah, I hope so too" Welkin said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 to the capital

-midnight-

The group was getting things ready as they were going to drive to the capital. Welkin and Alicia checked up on Martha to see how she was doing.

"Ok, They should be fine" Alicia said, Welkin smiled "Good, I'm just glad we're all safe" he said.

The two then got out of the Edelweiss, As they then looked over at the bat.

"I can't believe this thing really works, I just thought that it wouldn't even be able to move two feet" Welkin said.

Alicia just walked over to it as she placed her hand on it.

"Welkin, Just what is this thing?" She asked him "I mean, I've never seen any type of tank like this before". Isara walked over to them.

"It's Jacob's design, He calls it the bat. It stands for battle assault tank, He made it out the old vehicle parts that were behind our house" she said. Alicia was in shock.

"H-he...he made this thing out of all those old parts?" She said.

"Mhm, He said it was a little difficult. But he managed to pull it off. He even said that he had some extra parts left over to create some new weapons", Alicia just blinked.

"Wow...he really is amazing" she said.

Isara then looked at the hill as she saw Jacob and Frederick looking at the sky.

"Yes, He certainly is. I hope maybe one day. I can be a great inventor like him. I'm so glad that you found them when you did Welkin". Welkin smiled at Isara "Yeah, Same here. Those guys really helped us out in more ways than one" he said.

Alicia then pondered something on her mind that was bothering her.

"Still...I wonder where he learned to create all of these things" she said "I mean, I've never even heard of half of the stuff that he and Frederick talk about", Welkin then remembered what he had wanted to ask Frederick.

"I know what you mean, I'm still trying to figure out what a Mk-1 anti something is" he said, "An anti what? What's that Welkin?" Isara asked him.

"Don't know, Frederick said that it was some kind of gun I think. But I'm not exactly sure".

Isara then turned her head back to the brothers.

"Well, I'm sure they'll show us what one is one day" she said, That's when they saw Frederick and Jacob walk down the hill over to them.

"Ok kids, The night is young and so are we!" Jacob said "Are we all set?". The others nodded.

"Yup, We're all set and ready to go!" Welkin said, Frederick sighed as he smiled at hem "Good, So where should we head?" He said.

Alicia smiled at him "Hehe where else silly, The capital of course" she said "Come on! Let's go". The five of them then went to their vehicles. Welkin closed the Edelweiss's hatch as Jacob started the bat's engine as it roared.

Alicia was a little afraid of hearing the bat's engine humming.

"Ohhh, That thing is scary when it sounds like that" she said as she covered her ears, Isara looked over at her "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't sound like that forever" she said. They then drove off down the road as they headed for the capital.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Randgriz

In March of 1935, The Empire began it's invasion across Gallia's eastern border. Maximilian, Commander of the Gallian invasion front, Built his army around mobile armor. Ghirlandaio and the other fortresses along the border fell to his tanks in quick succession. Bruhl's fall in under two hours was typical of villages in the Empire's path, And the road to the capital bore a steady flow of refugees.

-Randgriz-

Randgriz, Gallia's capital. A town secure and stable since ancient times. Within it's walls stood Castle Randgriz, And within it's unicorn spiral resided Cordelia, Gallia's princess.

-down the road-

The Edelweiss and the bat drove down the road as it made it's way to the city. Jacob was driving as he was listening to the custom made radio that he had created when making the bat as his brother Frederick was sleeping in the passenger seat.

"How far are we to our destination Isara?" Jacob said on the wireless radio, "Not too far, Just keep following me and we'll be there in no time" she said.

Jacob smiled "ok, I'll take your word on that" he said said as he revved up the engine as he drove past the Edelweiss as he saw the city of Randgriz.

"There it is!" He said as he drove into the front gates.

-Randgriz-

The city of Randgriz was booming with people, Many refugees that had made there way to the capital were still coming in droves. Some of the military had helped some people out, While others were still in need of assistance.

The Jacob drove into the city's main gates as he slowed the bat down, He looked at his surroundings as he was breathless at how beautiful the city was.

"Wow...so this is Randgriz huh?" He said, As he drove down the road he saw many civilians stare at his vehicle, He even saw some children point to the car.

"Mommy! Mommy! What's that? Is that a tank?" One child asked, The the mother of the child was just as curious. "I don't know Hunny, I've never seen such a thing before" she said.

"What in gods name is that thing!?" An elderly man said "Maybe it's the military's new project" another civilian said.

"Are you sure? Because if it is, Then I've never seen it before" said another civilian, Jacob then stopped the bat as he parked it and got out as he walked onto the street. The civilians as well as the refugees were in shock.

"A civilian owns that!? How? And were in the world did he get that?" One civilian woman said.

That's when the Edelweiss stopped next to the side as Isara got out and followed Jacob.

"Jacob wait! Where are you going?" She asked him. Jacob stopped as he smiled at her.

"What else, To get a bite to eat. I know you must be starving" he said, Isara then felt her stomach grumbling as she blushed in embarrassment.

"O-oh...I'd love that very much" she said as she ran up to him as they went to get something to eat.

-a shop-

The two entered a small shop as they looked for something to get in their stomachs. However as they were waiting in line the people inside the shop were giving Isara hateful glares. Isara was feeling really uncomfortable.

"I don't think we shouldn't be here Jacob" Isara said as she leaded a bit closer to him.

"Huh? Why not?" He said.

"Just look at their faces".

Jacob then glanced at the people in the shop as he saw their glares aimed at Isara, Jacob then remembered what he read about world war 2 and how the Jews or any other race was seen as ' inferior ' to the nazi's and how they we're treated poorly or worse.

Jacob then gave the people a narrow glare as he then wrapped his right hand around Isara's left hand holding it gently. Isara glanced over at him.

"Jacob, What are you-".

"They won't hurt you, Not while I'm here they won't. Anybody that tries to lay a finger on you. And I'll kill them without a second thought" he said darkly. Isara was surprised by this, She had never thought that Jacob would resort to killing someone if they tried to hurt her. As a Darcsen, Her people were always seen as the scum of the earth. Even in the ancient times they were considered monsters that destroyed cities. But the Valkira stopped them, And they were renounced as gods.

Isara smiled a bit as she laid her head on his right arm "Thank you Jacob" she said. Jacob smiled at her "Anytime" he said.

That's when the manager walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, But you and the dark hair are going to have to leave. I will not tolerate interracial couples in my shop. Especially ones who are Darcsen lovers" he said. Jacob however didn't move.

"Well...I'm not leaving" he said.

"Then I'll call the guards and they have you and the Darcsen arrested". The manager said.

Jacob was starting to get fed up very fast.

"Well then, I'll just kill them and you along with them. I don't mind a little bloodshed" he threatened. The manager gulped a bit.

"You wouldn't dare" he said, That's when Jacob pulled out his raging bull revolver and aimed it at the owner.

"Oh? Will I?" He said as he pulled the hammer on the gun back, The manager was sweating quickly as he saw the boy place his hand on the trigger.

"N-no wait! I-".

Click!

The manager closed his eyes as he thought he was about to die, But opened one of his eyes to see that Jacob was smiling at him.

"Got ya! Pretty good acting huh?" He said, The manager was then furious as he grabbed Jacob by his jacket.

"You little brat! You think you can threaten me like that in my shop!? I'll call the guards right now and-".

Slap!

The manager moved back a bit as he saw that Jacob had slapped him across the face.

"Don't worry about them, I'll leave. But not before I saw this to you and everyone else in here" he said. Everyone including the owner looked at him.

"I have one major rule that I follow, And that is this. There is no racial bigotry here, You're all equally worthless. In case you want to know what that means I'll tell you. It means that we're all one family. Be it non Darcsen or Darcsen. We can all coexist as one family. We shouldn't live in a world were we have to distance ourselves just because we're different. But we can learn a thing or too from a different culture. And understand that person better, So that we may create a peaceful world".

He then looked at the owner.

"We'll take our leave now".

Jacob then took Isara's hand as they walked out the door leaving the store owner and the customers alone in silence. The owner just blinked as he kept looking at the door.

"We're all...equally worthless huh?" He said to himself "I'll...I'll have to remember that".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Meeting Irene Elliot

Isara and Jacob were walking back to their vehicles as Isara looked at him.

"Jacob".

"Yes Isara?".

"Why?".

The two then stopped for a second.

"Why what?" Jacob said.

"At the shop, When the owner wanted to kick us out. Why...why would you defend me? A Darcsen? Most people would just look down on us and not care what happens to us. But you were willing to kill someone to defend someone like me, And I have to ask...why?".

Jacob just had a large smile across his face.

"Simple Isara, Like I said before to the owner. We're all equally worthless. And everyone should be treated with the same respect and love as any other person. We shouldn't judge someone just because their different. Hell, I bet there are even some Imperials that would agree with me on my statement. Key word being some" he said.

Isara just looked at him as he then pulled her into a hug, Isara was a bit surprised but she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Jacob did the same until they broke apart.

"So just remember, No matter what. We'll always be equally worthless. We're one big family nothing more" he said.

Isara nodded at him as she smiled more "Right, I understand" she said. Jacob rubbed her head.

"That's the spirit!" He said "Come on, Let's go find another store real quick then head on back to our vehicles. The last thing we need is a parking ticket" Jacob said as he walked forward, Isara just stood there as she thought of something.

"A parking ticket? I wonder what that is?" She thought as she then ran after him.

-two minutes latter-

Isara and Jacob were walking back to there vehicles, They had five bags of muffins that they had gotten from a shop for free when Jacob tired to pay for it with a 20 dollar bill, Only for the owner to get it to them for free because of Jacob's bill alone. He said he had never seen that type of money before, Not even in the west. So he wanted to give them their food for free just for the bill.

As they made their way to their vehicles, They noticed a small group of people that had gathered. The people didn't pay little mind to the Edelweiss since they saw tanks as a basically everyday because of the war. But they were all fascinated with Jacob's car, Some people had asked some of the military officers about it, But that only raised even more questions. Some of the children touched it to see what it felt like out of curiosity.

Jacob and Isara stopped as they saw the group of people.

"Oh...it looks like we have fans I see" Jacob said "You can go into the Edelweiss Isara, I'll take care of this". Isara nodded as she walked over to the Edelweiss, None of the people paid her no mind whatever since she was a Darcsen, So she had nothing to worry about.

Jacob then walked forward to the bat as he went to the drivers seat.

"Excuse me, pardon me" he said "I can't get in with all of you blocking the way". He then opened the car door as the people backed up. He then threw the bag of muffins at Frederick.

"Wake up bitch" Jacob said in a low tone so the children wouldn't hear, Frederick woke up at he looked at Jacob.

"Dude! Hey, I was sleeping" Frederick said, That's when he saw the people that had formed around the bat.

"Umm, What's going on here?", Jacob got into the bat as he pulled out his muffin.

"I'll explain latter, Just relax and-".

Suddenly.

"Hey! Got a moment!" A woman with blond hair said as she appeared out of nowhere, This caught Jacob by surprise.

"Gah! Jesus Christ! Don't do that!" He said, The woman had a sheepish smile.

"Hehe, Sorry. Didn't mean to spook you" she said "I'm Irene Elliot! correspondent of GBS radio station! And I just have a few questions for you" she said with a smile on her face, Jacob twitched.

"Oh no! I am not having some Fox News reporter making lies about me! If you want to get your kicks, Go bother some else, I'm only here because..." That's when he realized that he didn't really know why he was in the city in the first place.

Irene Elliot however just kept her smile.

"Oh please, If you think I'm just gonna make up fake stores about people, Then you better go look to the Empire for that. What I write is the truth and nothing more! I'm capable of accurately reporting events without any bias or prejudice".

Jacob was about to say something but stopped as he heard the last part.

"Wait...really?". Irene nodded "You got it! I only write the truth and nothing but the truth" she said as she pulled out her notebook "So, As my first question. I would like to ask you, Are you the owner of this...well...whatever it is?" She said as she showed her sheepish smile again.

Jacob just smirked at her "Heh, You mean the bat? Yeah, In Fact I made it when I was in Bruhl trying to get away from the Imperial soldiers. I used some weapons that I made if you would like to see them" he said.

This made Irene Elliot all the more curious.

"Ahh, So you're a creator and a fighter. You must be pretty popular" she said, Jacob waved his hand at her.

"Nah, I'm just a nobody just enjoying my life and looking out for my friends" he said. Irene smiled, She didn't know why, But she like the guy. To her he felt like a friend that she had known for years. She could tell that he had a good vibe around him, Even if there were a few flaws here and there.

"Really now" Irene said, Jacob nodded at her "Yup, oh yeah! The weapons!" He then got out as he walked to the back and opened it up, He then pulled out the AT4 Missile launcher.

"This is what I used to take down a tank!" He said, Irene and the rest of the people were amazed by the new piece of weaponry, It was something the likes that they have never seen before.

"My my, And can you please explain to me and the rest of these fine people what this..uhh..what is it exactly?" Irene said. Jacob smiled at her.

"That's alright" he said as he walked forward in front of the crowd as he held it up.

"It's called the AT4 Missile launcher! It's an 84-mm unguided, portable, single-shot recoilless smoothbore weapon that fires 440 g high explosive anti tank rounds, Or heat rounds for short".

Irene wrote down what he had said as the people were in awe of his creation.

"Ok got it, Now! About this here, Umm bat was it? How does that work?" Irene asked Jacob, Just then Frederick poked his head out of the car.

"Hey bro! We have to get going, We can't waste anymore time" he said, Irene leaned over to Jacob's side and smiled at Frederick.

"Oh my, A friend of yours?" She asked. Jacob shook his head at her.

"No no Irene, Not at all. He's my younger brother" Jacob said "But he's right, We do have to get going" he then put the weapon back as he got into the bat and started it up as it roared it's engine spooking out some of the people a bit.

Irene was amazed at the car.

"Wow, This little thing likes to make a lot of noise" she joked, Jacob laughed.

"Ahah! Yeah, But it gets the job done" he said. That's when Irene remembered something.

"Oh! I didn't get your name!" She said, Jacob looked at her.

"It's Jacob, Jacob Tesla" he said as the people moved out of the way as he then drove off as the Edelweiss followed behind them, Irene just watched them drive away.

"Jacob Tesla huh? I like the name" Irene said to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Randgriz military

A/n: ok real quick, I read up on Gallia's military ranks. And I don't do Navy. So I'm going to change there ranks to u.s army ranks instead. Sorry.

Enjoy and review.

The group drove down the city road as they made there way to a small military base.

"Here we are, Randgriz military base" Isara said, Jacob and Frederick took in the area.

"Wow, Not bad. This is going to be so much fun" Frederick said.

"True, Now then let's give them a warm welcome" Jacob said as he pressed down on the gas as he speeded up to the base. Isara then called out to her brother.

"Welkin, Alicia. We're here" she said, Welkin started to open his eyes.

"Ahh, hey Isara" he said as he yawned "Ah, What time is it?", Isara smiled "Just about 9:13am, We made it to the capital".

Welkin blinked "W-we did? Wow, That's great!" He said, Isara nodded.

"I know, Once we get inside the base, We should join up with the Gallia army" Isara said, Welkin nodded "Good idea" he said "Here, I'll wake up Alicia".

-Randgriz military base-

The base was booming with soldiers as they were coming left and right, Scouts, Shocktroopers, Lancers, Engineers, snipers, And militia were all present. Supporting Gallia's policy of neutrality was a system of universal conscription. Under it, All schools required military training each year. In the event of a war, Citizens were then drafted into the military to defend their country.

One man was walking outside as he was sipping his morning tea, He had on a black military uniform, Silver hair, A silver goatee, and yellow eyes. The man was known as the one who calls the shots, He who puts true fear into the Imperial soldiers that dare harm his homeland.

That man, Was Crawly Douglas, The general of Gallia's army.

Crawly was sipping his tea again as he sighed "Ahh, It's days like this that I truly miss the most" he said in a thick Irish accent "Damn Imperials, Instead of just talking things out. The Empire has to go and declare war on us. Heh, It's a good thing I joined up when I did when the first war started so long ago".

That's when he saw a vehicle drive toward him.

"Hm? What's this now?" He said, He then saw the bat come into the base as it then did a 360 as it stopped right in front of him. Crawly just blinked as he sipped his tea again.

"Heh, Not bad. That was some entrance you made with your...tank I think" he said as he looked at the bat, Then he saw the Edelweiss come into the base as he chuckled a bit.

"Another one? Oh my, It must be Christmas" he joked as he saw the Edelweiss being parked to the side. He then saw Isara, Welkin, and Alicia come out of the tank.

"Ahh, We're finally here" Alicia said.

"Ok, Let's get Martha out of the Edelweiss" Welkin said.

Crawly then walked over to them "Do you need some help?" He asked them. He then saw the kids get Martha and her baby out of the tank. Crawly quickly got rid of his tea as he came onto the tank to help them.

"Hold on, I have you" he said as he got Martha's baby as he held out his other hand to her, Martha grabbed his hand as they helped her down on placed her back on her feet.

"Th-thank you" she said, Crawly gave her back her baby "Anytime ma'am" he said. He then turned his attention to the three children "You three did a good job bringing her here, I'll make sure that she gets well rested".

Welkin and Isara smiled.

"Thank you sir, That really means a lot to us" he said.

Crawly smiled as he held out his hand to them "Well, I'm glad you came when you did. I'm Crawly Douglas, General of the whole Gallian army". Welkin shook his hand "I'm Welkin Gunther sir" he said.

"Ah, Your the son of general Gunther. It's a pleasure to meet the son of a war hero" Crawly said. Welkin smiled a bit "Hehe, Thank you" he said. Crawly then looked over at Isara.

"And may I ask your name?" He said.

"Isara Gunther, I'm the generals adopted daughter" she said, Crawly smiled "Crawly, It's very nice to meet you" he said. He then looked over at Alicia.

"And now we come to our final new face" he said, Alicia couldn't help but giggle "hehehe, Alicia Melchiott sir" she said.

"Crawly".

That's when he heard a noise on his right side, The four turned to see the Tesla brothers as they walked out of the bat and over to the building. Crawly just watched them.

"I take it that you know them Welkin?" He asked out of curiosity, Welkin nodded.

"Yes I do, Those our are friends Jacob and Frederick Tesla" he said, Crawly stroked his silver goatee as he kept watching them.

"Jacob and Frederick eh, I'll have to make sure to introduce myself to them" he said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 meeting Crawly

After the group had told Crawly Douglas about what had happened in Bruhl, He told them that they were more than welcome to stay at the military we're free to enlist whenever they wanted. Surprisingly, He didn't see the Tesla brothers at all.

They walked up to the enlist board and saw the Tesla brothers as they had just finished sighing up.

"Ah, There you two are" Crawly said as he walked over to them "I didn't get a chance to meet you, I'm Crawly Douglas, General of the whole Gallia army. And I take it that you two are the Tesla brothers" he said. The boys nodded.

"Yes sir" they both said.

"I'm Jacob Tesla" Jacob said.

"And I'm Frederick Tesla" Frederick said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both, I have heard from your friends here that the tank that you drove in belongs to you Jacob? I was also told that you made it using only old car and truck parts. But not only that, You also made some weapons and even took down a tank with one of your inventions, Is this true?" He asked.

Jacob nodded at him "Yes it is all very true. I can show you the one that I used to destroy the tank with if you like" crawly waved his hand at him.

"No no it's alright, I believe you. I can tell in your attitude that your not lying. But I'd like to ask something from the both of you" he said.

Jacob and Frederick nodded at the general.

"Ok, Were all ears".

Crawly then cleared his throat as he then spoke.

"After you both get dressed and meet with my captain, There is something that I would like to discuss with you both" he said, The boys nodded at his request.

"Don't worry sir, We will do just that sir!" Frederick said as he gave him a salute, The general laughed.

"Hahaha! You don't have to be formal with me Frederick, Just call me Crawly is fine with me. Also, Never hesitate to speak your mind with me. I want you to be honest, For honesty is what keeps bonds strong" he said. The boys nodded again as he then looked at the five of them.

"Ok kids, You are all dismissed" he said, Everyone gave him a salute as they headed to there new rooms. Crawly just kept his eye on the Tesla brothers.

"I have a feeling that those boys are going to fit in here just fine" he said as he went to his office.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 the birth of squad 7's two lieutenants

-Welkin's room-

The group had split up as they went to there rooms so that they would meet with the captain. Welkin looked around his room as he took the place in.

"So these are my new digs..." He said as he looked at the wall "Oh, My uniform! I should get changed before reporting in. Better get ready now".

-a few minutes later-

Welkin walked up to the mirror as he looked at his appearance, He had to admit, He did look nice.

"Flares, Binoculars, A compass, And a map. Everything you need for a nice hike...or combat" he said. Just then there was a knock at his door.

"Welkin, Can I come in?" It was Alicia.

"Sure, It's open" he said.

The door opened up as Alicia walked in.

"Oh you're already changed too. Let's see" she said as she looked at him in his outfit "Not bad, Not bad. You look good actually" she said as she started to get a little nervous "So how about me? Do I look all right in this? Convincing?" She said in a worried tone.

Welkin looked at her.

"Let's take a look...heh, yeah. You look fine. You wear it like a pro" he said.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Alicia asked.

Welkin just smiled "Of course not. You look tough. I like it!" He said, Alicia sighed in relief "Oh good...I was worried it looked kind of silly" she said.

Welkin smiled brightly.

"No way. That plating on the back? It's like a coleopterid exoskeleton! Beetle-tastic" he said.

Alicia was in shock.

"Coleo-what? And did you just say BEETLE?!" She said as she glared at him "Uhh...Welkin? What kind of girl wants to hear that she looks like a bug?".

"Huh? Not just any bug. A rhinoceros beetle. KING of the insects. Who wouldn't want that?!" Welkin said.

Alicia sighed in defeat as a sweat mark came down her head "Uh huh...I guess I'll just try to take that as a very Welkin sort of compliment" she said. Welkin then glanced at the red scarf "Tell me about that scarf, You've been wearing it ever since We met you" he asked.

Alicia smiled "Oh, This? It's part of my uniform from the bakery".

"Is that right?".

"I don't want to forget the time I spent busting my buns, Baking. I plan to keep wearing it until I can get back to manning the ovens again".

Welkin smiled "That's great. Once you do, I'll be first in line to get some of that bread" he said.

Alicia smiled at him "Is that a promise? Well, I'll be sure to have plenty of it ready and waiting for you" she said.

"Absolutely, Hey, If you're ready. We should probably go check up on Jacob and Frederick, Then go to the captain" Welkin said, Alicia thought that was a good idea.

"You're right, Let's go check up on them" she said.

-Frederick's room-

"Ok, Just let me attach these metal titanium plates into the desert ranger combat armor trench coat. That way, You'll be completely invincible to all types of gunfire and grenades, Minus tank cannons of course" Jacob said as he was patching up his brothers fallout new Vegas armor. Jacob was wearing green olive drab pants, A grey shirt, And a black trench coat. He had made them when he was in his room as he had found an old sewing machine in his room for some reason in a box under the bed, Plus he also refused to wear the Gallia military uniform as blue was not his favorite color.

"Well, We should make sure to be on time. We don't want to make the captain mad" Frederick said as he sat on his bed messing around with his Hecate 2 heavy sniper rifle.

"Don't worry we'll be on time. You know that I like to put detail into my work" Jacob said, Frederick rolled his eyes "Fine fine" he said. That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, The doors open" Frederick said, Welkin and Alicia came inside.

"Hey, You two ready to go?" Welkin asked, "Just a sec, I need to upgrade the the trench coat" Jacob said. Alicia just looked at him.

"Wait? You're both not gonna wear your uniforms? But you have to, Or else they might kick you both out" she said. Jacob finished with the trench coat as he took off his glasses.

"Whew, Done" he said as he threw the coat at his brother, Frederick caught it as he placed it over his combat armor. He stretched a bit to get the feel of it.

"Not too heavy, And not too light. It's perfect I like it bro" he said, Jacob stood up as he moved his arms "I'm glad, Sewing is the one thing that I tend to take my sweet time on, But I'm just glad that it's done" he said.

"Umm boys...aren't you forgetting something?" Alicia said, The Tesla brothers looked at her with confused looks.

"What?" They both said, Alicia then pointed to the Gallia uniforms that were on the wall.

"Uniforms, Now" she said sternly. The brothers sighed as they looked at the uniforms "Yes mom..." They said. Alicia giggled at them "That's my boys. Now Welkin and I are going to meet with the captain, We hope to see you there" she said as she and Welkin walked out the room.

As soon as the door closed, Frederick and Jacob smiled at each other.

"Fuck the suits?" Frederick said. "Fuck the suits" Jacob said as they walked out of the room and headed to the captain's office. As they walked down the hallway Frederick looked over at Jacob.

"Hey Jacob?" Frederick said.

"Yeah little brother?".

"What did you do with the other weapons that you made? I noticed that you didn't have them in your room when I looked for you 3 hours ago?".

Jacob placed his hands in his pockets "I took them to the generals office" he said. Frederick titled his head at him "Why?" He asked.

"Because, I don't want the general to think that we're lying. So...I let the weapons on his desk. It was a pain in the ass to-" however, Before he could finish his sentence. He then bumped into another soldier as she fell to the floor.

"Ow! Oh dear, I'm sorry" She said as she rubbed her head, The girl had blond hair with two spiral curls at both ends, Blue eyes, And a large pink bow on the back of her head.

Jacob quickly got to her as he helped her up "No no, It's my fault completely. I wasn't paying attention and I've caused you to get hurt. Are you alright miss?" He said, The female soldier looked at her body but didn't see any injuries.

"I seem to be ok" she said "I tha-" that's when she stopped talking as she looked at the boys face, From his yellow ponytail hair, To his pink irises. The young female soldier then started blushing madly as she didn't finish speaking.

"Are you ok miss? Your face is all red" Jacob said, The young soldier snapped out of her trance like state.

"O-oh..it is? I'm sorry" she said as she was still blushing, Jacob smiled at her as he helped her up.

"It's alright, I'm just glade your ok miss..".

"Susie, Susie Evans" she said.

"Miss Susie, That's a very wonderful name. I'm Jacob Tesla. And this here is my brother Frederick" Jacob said. Frederick waved at her as he smiled.

"Hello" Frederick said, Susie smiled back at him "It's very nice to meet the both of you" she said as she glanced at Jacob again and blushed. The boys nodded.

"Likewise" Jacob said "Hey, We have to get going now. But I hope that we meet again". Susie smiled brightly "S-same here!" She said, The boys then walked away as Susie kept staring at Jacob as she felt her face get hot. She started smiling as she went down the hallway.

"Ohhh, I have to tell the girls about this!" She said with excitement.

-the captain's office-

The captain was looking over her paperwork as she then heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said, Welkin and Alicia then walked inside as the captain as well as three other soldiers looked at them as they stood forward.

"Gallian milita enlistee Welkin Gunther, Reporting for duty" Welkin said, Alicia stood next to him.

"Ma'am, Gallian milita enlistee Alicia Melchiott, Also reporting for duty" she said.

The captain glanced at them as she spoke "I'm captain Eleanor Varrot, Commander of this regiment" Eleanor said "Gunther you'll-" that's when the door opened up.

"Sorry we're late" Frederick said as he and Jacob walked inside. Eleanor glared at the boys.

"Well now, What do we have here?" She said as she looked at the boys from head to toe "Why aren't you two wearing your uniforms?".

Frederick gulped in utter fear of the captain, While Jacob just had his calm attitude.

"I'll tell you why we don't have them" Jacob said getting Eleanor's attention.

"Your excuse?".

"Because they suck, That's why".

Everyone was in shock at what Jacob just said.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor said "Your uniforms are a symbol and loyalty to your country. Just because they don't look nice doesn't mean that you can just chose to not wear them". Jacob then crosse his arms.

"Look, I examined the uniform. And Besides them not looking good there is another reason why I refuse to wear it" he said "I analyzed my suit and noticed that it's made of cotton fiber and metal plates. That's not good when compared to the imperial armor which has a chain mail plating. So our armor won't work well against theirs" he said truthfully.

Eleanor was impressed by his knowledge, that wasn't enough in her eyes.

"Well, I am happy to hear that you did your homework on armor types" she said "But that still doesn't excuse you both to not wear your military uniforms, So I suggest that you both come back in here and present yourselves properly in my presence. Is that understood?".

Just then the door opened up as general Crawly Douglas walked in.

"That won't be happening Eleanor" Crawly said, Eleanor stood up and saluted him.

"General sir, What brings you here?" She asked, Crawly looked at the boys and smiled.

"It would seem that mr. Jacob has left these in my office" he said as he placed the AT4 Missile launcher and Type 96 machine gun on the table.

"These are very beautiful weapons Jacob, And very well crafted indeed. You certainly have the magic touch" Crawly said, Jacob smiled.

"Heh, It was nothing" he said, That's when Crawly cleared his throat.

"Well, I did say that I wanted to talk to you boys in my office. But I'll just say it now. Jacob Tesla".

Jacob looked at Crawly.

"Sir?" Jacob said.

"I looked over your weapons and studied each one, And I even took a look at your tank outside that you had made. And I've decided. You and Welkin are hear by promoted to lieutenant. You'll both be leaders of squad 7 now. Alicia and Frederick, You'll both be promoted to sergeant. Alicia will be under lieutenant Welkin's command, While Frederick will be under his older brothers command".

"Sir!" The four of them said.

"Alright then, Dismissed!" Crawly said as everyone walked out of the room, Eleanor was speechless at her generals action.

"G-general Crawly! With all do respect sir, Are you insane!? I understand making Gunther lieutenant...but...making Jacob a lieutenant!? Why!?".

Crawly just smiled at her.

"Do you see these weapons Eleanor?" He said, Eleanor glanced at the weapons. She did admit they were very beautiful and highly advanced.

"Yes...I see them, But that still doesn't answer my question" she said.

Crawly then walked over to the window.

"That boy has potential like no other, Unlike the likes of even our own soldiers or scientists. That young man is going to change this team for the better" he said. Eleanor just blinked at the general.

"For the better? He didn't even come In uniform, So how will he change this team for the better?" She said. Crawly then turned to her and chuckled.

"Hehe, You'll see. That young Tesla is going to go far. I have faith in him and his younger brother" he said as he then walked out of the room. Eleanor just stood there as she looked at Jacob's weapons.

"I highly doubt he'll go far, let alone lead a team" she said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Faldio's doubt

Welkin, Alicia, Jacob, And Frederick were all walking down the hall as Alicia was scolding Jacob and Frederick.

"I thought I told the both of you to be in your uniforms before you came in! But oh no, You had to show up in regular clothes. And what the hell is the matter with you Jacob!? You fighting with the captain to make a stupid point!?" She said.

Jacob just sighed.

"Alicia, My point is that our armor is shit compared to the Imperials armor. But even their armor couldn't even break through my brothers armor, And he got hit with a grenade! So I have every right to argue" he said.

Alicia just rubbed the side of her head in frustration.

"Ugh! I swear, You're gonna get yourself in trouble acting like that" she said. That's when another person walked up to them.

"Excuse me" he said getting there attention, The young man smiled as he saw Welkin "What do you...it is you. Nice coincidence, Huh Welkin?".

"Faldio!?" Welkin said in as a smile came across his face "I had no idea that you'd enlisted".

"Yeah, Now that there's a real war going on I joined up. Pretty much all the officer in training boys are here just like you" Faldio said, Alicia just looked at them.

"You two know each other?" She asked.

"Yes indeed. We knew each other at university. Welkin was in science, And I was in archeology" Faldio said as he smiled at Welkin "and just look at us now. No archeology or science. Looks like the two of us are studying war I guess".

"Yeah, It's good to see you again" Welkin said as he held his hand, Faldio shook his friends hand "And you" he said.

"Well, We still have time until our briefing. So that means you guys have plenty of time to catch up until then" Jacob said. The others looked over at Jacob.

"So you're Jacob huh, I'm Faldio" Faldio said as he held out his hand, Jacob took his hand and shook it.

"Jacob Tesla" he said.

"Tesla huh? Well, Just be careful will ya. Both you and Welkin. Not a lot of people around here are gonna give you respect just because you guys are lieutenants. To will there trust, You'll have earn it" Faldio said, Welkin and Jacob nodded.

"That won't be a problem at all" Jacob said as he then started to walk away "I need to go speak to the general for a bit, I'll catch you guys latter. It was nice meeting you Faldio". Faldio nodded "And you too" he said as Jacob walked away but turned around to face Frederick.

"Oh Frederick, After I finish with the general. I want to speak to you in the meeting room. Understood?". Frederick gave his older brother a salute "Yes sir!" He said with a smile.

Jacob smiled back as he walked away. The others looked at each other.

"Hey Welkin" Faldio said.

"Yeah Faldio?" Welkin said, Faldio then had an idea.

"You think he's gonna last long?".

Welkin had a puzzled look on his face "What do you mean?" He asked.

Faldio crossed his arms "I mean he's taking this a bit too far, Fighting with the captain about the dress code, Already giving out orders. I highly doubt anyone would respect him. But not only that, I don't think that he is capable of even leading a team. Let alone squad 7" he said.

Welkin pondered a bit into he came up with an answer.

"Well, Look at it like this Faldio. Everyone has there own way to handle things. It would seem to me that he's trying to do his best, I can understand your reason for what you're saying, But I also believe that we'll do a great job in leading squad 7" he said.

Faldio looked at his colleague until he smirked.

"Heh, Alright. I'll take your word on it" he said "Come on, Let's go catch up before our mission briefing".

A/n: ok I apologize for this and the other chapter. I'm sorry if this wasn't done right. Now as for who will be he main leader of squad 7, Well...that should be pretty obvious. But anyway, I'd like to hear what your thoughts are on this? Do you think that Jacob would make a good lieutenant? Or will he fail?. Write a review or pm me. Bye for now.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 the master list

-Crawly Douglas's office-

Crawly was looking over the paperwork that he had received, It was on the mission briefing that squad 7 would be assigned to. As he looked over the papers he then heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" he said, The door opened as Jacob walked inside.

"Ah, Lieutenant Jacob. What brings you here?" Crawly asked him, Jacob just smiled at him "Oh just doing the rounds, That's all. Making sure where everything is, That sort of thing" he said.

"Heh, Well I'm glad to hear that, Theirs a strategy briefing this afternoon. So I'll inform you and Welkin, As well as your other members of squad 7 over the intercom" Crawly said, That's when he snapped his fingers as he remembered something as he went into his desk and pulled out a long sheet of paper that was about four to eight pages long that had a picture of a soldier next to each class.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Speaking of your squad. Here is the master list. You and Welkin will have access to both drafted and volunteer recruits. Now that I think of it, Squad 7 is still short on soldiers, Isn't it? I'll explain how this works. The recruits have been assigned classes based on their talents. I should probably touch on the five classes, Just so we're clear" he said.

Jacob nodded in response "That's fine with me sir" he said.

"Alright, Then let's begin. First off, You have the scouts. Just like the name suggests, They'll be your eyes. Their best asset is there mobility. They can go out, Collect Intel, Then make it back safely. That, And a keen eye for enemies. A good scout can spot a man in tall grass from a hundred yards. That comes at the price of firepower. Their job is spotting enemies, Not taking them out".

"Well, They will be useful indeed. But I'll make sure to fix that firepower flaw as best as I can" Jacob said.

Crawly then pointed to the next picture "Very well, Next up, The Shocktrooper. They're the ones to break though enemy lines and clean up. They offer excellent offense and defense. As far as combat goes, They're as good as it gets. While they lack any specialized techniques, They also don't have any oblivious shortcomings. Think of them as the least finicky unit in your squad, Lieutenant Jacob" Crawly said.

"Ok, So who's next on the list?" Jacob asked.

Crawly stroked his goatee a bit.

"After them, We have lancers, The-". That's when Jacob interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, The what?" He said.

"The lancers, You've never heard of one before?" Crawly asked him, Jacob shook his head.

"No, I never even knew that a lancer could be useful on the battlefield" he said.

Crawly smiled at him "Well, Allow me to explain what a lancer is. A lancer is an anti-tank unit. They're critical when facing armored targets. Their purpose is pretty self-explanatory. In most cases, They're the only way to stop a tank. They're also well shielded from explosives, Which conveniently includes tank mortars. Sadly, They're slow and weak to gunfire. Their limited ammo could also be called a drawback".

Jacob looked at the picture and shook his head.

"Ok, After today's mission. I am officially changing this unit. This won't be helpful at all" Jacob said "Don't you have any missile based units to take on tanks?" He asked.

Crawly grabbed his tea and took a sip from it.

"No, In fact I've never even heard of that before" he said. Jacob smiled at the general.

"Well, After I change this unit class. I'll be more than happy to show you what I mean" he said. Crawly just smiled at him "heh, I should have figured that, Would you like for me to go on to the next class?" He said.

Jacob smirked at him "Please do sir".

"Very well, Now. Changing gears, we have the engineers. They handle supplies and perform combat support. They can restock other unit's ammunitions, Treat the wounded, Even repair tanks on-site. They can place sandbags for cover, Disarm mines, Repair towers, You name it. Their actual combat skills are very low. Think of them as combat facilitators".

Jacob nodded as he looked at the picture.

"Not bad, Not bad at all" he said "And the last one?".

"Lastly, We have the snipers" Crawly said "They can shoot down targets from a considerable distance. You won't find better soldiers for marksmanship or range. They can hit targets I can barely see. Sniping rifles also come with scopes that work to augment a sniper's natural eyesight. Drawbacks include low mobility and defense. If the enemy gets them alone, They're done for".

Jacob pondered a bit at the sniper class.

"I make sure to fix those flaws" he said, Crawly nodded at him "Very well, That should cover the basics" he said as he looked at the clock "Looks like it's almost time for the mission. Go ahead and put a squad together now. There's room for twenty for a mission, Anything else that you would like to talk to me about?".

Jacob placed the paper under his arm.

"As a matter a fact, There is" he said "I came here to talk to you about some things that I'll need for my work. Not only to help out the soldiers here at the base, But to help out other people as well".

Crawly scratched his goatee a bit.

"Alright I'm all ears, Tell me what you need and I'll make sure to get it for you. If it will put a stop to the Empire, And help end this war. Then I'll help as much as I can" Crawly said. Jacob nodded as he pulled out a long list of things that he would need.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 looking over the list

A/n: ok, Now I know that there are some units in the game that you have to unlock by some requirements. But I'm not doing that here, All of squad 7 will be present in this story. Also, As for the 20 limit for the squad. I want all of you to chose who you would like to see in the first mission. If you don't have any that you would like to see, Then I will pick them out myself for this and the rest of the missions that will be in the story. Also, I will be looking at the map of Gallia as well because there will be some new areas that we didn't get to go to in the game, So they'll make an appearance here. But that won't be until latter in the story.

Review and enjoy.

Jacob walked out of general Crawly Douglas office after they talked about Jacob's requirements as he looked over the master list. He looked at all the people who were in each unit.

"Ok let me see here" he said as he glanced down the list:

-Scouts-

Alicia Melchiott

Aika Thompson

Cherry Stijnen

Freesia York

Hermes Kissinger

Juno Coren

Melville Young

Montley Leonard

Musaad Mayfield

Nancy Dufour

Noce Wordsworth

Ramona linton

Susie Evans

Ted Ustinov

Wavy

-Shocktroopers-

Brigitte Stark aka Rosie

Aisha Neumann

Alex Raymond

Coby Caird

Dorothy Howard

Edy Nelson

Hannes Stalinger

Jane Turner

Kevin Abbott

Lynn

Mica Hawkins

Nina Streiss

Salinas Milton

Vyse Inglebard

Wendy Cheslock

-lancers-

Largo potter

Audrey Heitinga

Elysse Moore

Hector Calvery

Jann Walker

Nils Daerden

Rosina Selden

Theold Bohr

Walter Nash

Yoko Martens

-Engineers-

Claudia Mann

Dallas Wyatt

Herbert Nielsen

Homer Peron

Karl Landzaat

Knute Jung

Nadine

Ramsey Clement

-Snipers-

Catherine O'Hara

Cezary Regard

Emile Bielert

Marina Wulfstan

Oscar Bielert

Jacob sighed as he rubbed his eyes "Fuck this will be hard" he said "They all look good, But I besides them being in a different class I won't know about their strengths and weaknesses. Oh well, Guess I better learn from the battlefield. And I better make sure to get to know them around here as well. After all, We're not just soldiers. We're also a family" he said. That's when he saw that his younger brother Frederick wasn't part of any class.

"Well, Looks like Frederick didn't pick a class when he sighed up" Jacob said "hmm, Well. I guess I'll just make him a jack of all guns class just for him. He has mastered every gun that I've trained him in when we were young, So this shouldn't be a problem for him".

That's when Jacob tapped his foot.

"But these classes won't do. Their flaws are a major problem, And their weapons are a total joke!" He sighed as he then walked to his room.

"I only have a few minutes until the mission briefing begins, I think I'll work on my trench coat for a bit, And I'll make sure to get some new weapons made for Frederick as well" he said said as he went to his room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 R&D facility

-a few minutes latter-

Jacob was walking down the hallway as he now had his complete black trench coat on, Now fitted with the Tesla car insignia on the shoulders and a huge one on the back. He wanted to put the insignia on his work from now on. Since he always was fascinated with the Tesla car company logo when he first saw it.

Jacob smiled to himself.

"Well, Even though this is not my insignia. I might as well claim it as my own now. Since Frederick and I aren't going home. I can now keep this as our family crest" he said. That's when he saw Welkin and Alicia at the end of the hall.

"Welkin! Alicia!" He said as he ran over them, Welkin and Alicia turned to him and waved.

"Jacob! Good timing. I'm glad your here" Welkin said "Alicia and I were about to go see Isara at the R&D facility before the mission briefing. You want to come?".

Jacob smiled brightly at him "You bet! I'd love to come!" He said.

The three then headed over to the facility.

-R&D facility-

The three walked into the large hanger as they looked at all the tanks, Guns, And other equipment that was lying around.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Alicia said, Welkin nodded "I know, Just look at all this stuff that's being created".

Jacob just smirked.

"This should help me out perfectly with my new inventions" he said. That's when someone ran up to them.

"Welcome to R&D, Man. What can I do you for?" A young man said, However, He then saw the military insignia that was on Welkin's uniform.

"Huh? Wait, I know that insignia! You're lieutenant Gunther, Aren't ya? And you're lieutenant Tesla too! I knew it! Man, I've heard about you guys! That evacuation in Bruhl was just...WOW! Protecting a tiny life in the middle of all that slaughter...the way you created that black tank thing to stop the imperials...man...MAN! You two are good people! You both get all my respect and then some, Bro!" He said.

That's when someone else came over to them.

"What's going on Leon? I could hear you from clear across the hanger" he said.

Leon looked over at the young man.

"Oh! KC, Check it out! It's lieutenant Gunther and lieutenant Tesla! They're the MAN, Man!" He said.

The young boy laughed "Ha ha! Sorry about him, Lieutenants. He's like this all the time, I'm afraid" he said. Jacob waved his hand at him "Hehe, It's aright. We don't mind" Jacob said.

Welkin smiled "He's right, It's fine with us" he said.

The young man nodded as he then spoke up.

"Oh! But where are my manners? I'm Kreis Czherny. I'm training here as a mechanic" Kreis said.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! And I'm Leon Schmidt, But just call me Leon, Bro! I'm your boy!" Leon said.

Welkin placed his hands on his hips "Well, It's good to meet the both of you" he said.

"Likewise" Jacob said.

"So, Lieutenants, What brings you down to R&D today?" Kreis asked "We do work here on weapons development, Making upgraded weapons and equipment".

Leon jumped in "And that includes rifles and machine guns. We can even soup up your tank!" He said "Of course, Research expenses aren't cheap...".

Jacob nodded at them.

"Not a problem at all. I'll be down here anyway working on my own inventions with you guys. I'll even teach you some of my skills" he said, Kreis and Leon were speechless.

"Whoa! Really man, For real!?" Leon said. Jacob nodded "For real, And who knows. You guys just might out do me" he said.

Kreis smiled brightly "It would be an honor sir" he said.

"Ha ha! No need to be so formal with me Kreis, Just call me Jacob" Jacob said.

"You got it lieutenant, I mean Jacob" Leon said.

Jacob crossed his arms as he nodded at them.

"No problem" he said, That's when someone called out to them.

"Jacob! Welkin! There you two are. I've been looking for you" It was Isara.

"Isara, It's good to see you" Jacob said, Isara blushed as she played with a strand of her hair "And you too" she said.

"How'd your enlistment go? No problems?" Welkin asked.

Isara smiled at Welkin.

"None, I registered as a tank pilot and mechanic. Maintaining and operating the Edelweiss will be my responsibility from now on" she said.

"I think it's nice that we'll all be on the same squad together" Alicia said. Isara nodded at her.

"I think so too" she said.

"So, What are you up to now?" Welkin asked Isara.

"The tanks' hanger is just through here. I was just carrying some ragnite fuel back" Isara said "It's used to power the tank, And also for the turret-mounted cannon rounds".

Jacob pondered "Is that right" he said 'Then this could be useful in my work. I could create some great inventions that could help out mankind' he thought.

"I guess I'm just more used to seeing it in street lamps and medical compounds" Welkin said.

"It seems like everything is ragnite powered these days. That stuff is everywhere" Alicia said.

Isara frowned a bit.

"Not enough of it for some people though. It's the source of a lot of conflict" she said "They say the Empire's invading only to get at all the ragnite in Gallian soil".

"Those selfish bastereds..." Jacob said in anger, Isara placed her hand on his arm.

"Jacob it's alright, You don't have to be angry" she said. Jacob sighed as he smiled at Isara "Fine, I guess you're right" he said. Isara smiled at him until she remembered something.

"Oh! That's right" she said as she pulled something out of her pocket "Welkin, This is for you". She gave him as small gun.

"What is it?" Welkin said.

"Father's flare gun, I found it in the barn. And I thought that it would be of some use to you" she said.

Welkin just looked at the flare gun and sighed "Another hand-me down" he said. "I gave it a once-over. It might be old, But it's still serviceable" Isara said.

Welkin looked at Isara "I didn't mean...I just can't believe that I'm a tank operator now. Thank for this, Isara" he said. Isara nodded at him.

"I'll do a spot check on the Edelweiss now. To make sure it's ready to go at anytime" she said.

Just then, There was an announcement on the intercom.

:Attention! Would lieutenant Gunther and lieutenant Tesla please report to the command room!:

"Well, Guess we better get going then" Welkin said "We'll see you latter ok Isara".

"Alright, You threes be safe ok" Isara said, The others nodded as the three headed to the command room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 mission briefing: taking back the bridge

A/n: ok, This is something that I have been wanting to do when I played Valkira chronicles. I have wanted to bash on general Damon for a long time after some of the shit he put me through. So I'm going to do just that.

Review and enjoy.

-the command room-

Welkin and Jacob walked into the room as they saw Eleanor and Faldio at the command table.

"Glad that the two of could come" Eleanor said "I'll cut to the chase. Here's your mission".

She then pulled out a file as well as a map of Randgriz.

"The great Vasel bridge was just taken by the Empire. It's a key strategic position" she said. Welkin looked a bit confused.

"The great Vasel bridge?" He said.

"It's a major drawbridge crossing the canal in Vasel, Just outside the capital" Faldio said.

"Yes, That bridge is a part of the central transit artery leading into Randgriz" Eleanor said "Our mission, Is to take it back".

Jacob smirked a bit.

"Very well then, So how many imperials are we dealing with?" He said. Eleanor just glared at him, She was still upset at General Crawly about making Jacob a lieutenant.

"Over about 50 foot soldiers. And about 10 imperial tanks" she in a cold tone.

"Very well, I'll make sure to make some new weapons to take them out" Jacob said. "I highly doubt that your weapons will even do anything, Let alone take down the Empire. The Empire has been running a blitz with their Shocktroopers outrunning their defense" Eleanor said coldly.

Jacob looked over at her, He could tell that Eleanor didn't like him after there little encounter. So he was going to try to get into her good graces, Although he would still speak his mind given the chance.

"I can understand your reason for saying that Captain, But I promise you that my weapons will work. Just trust me" he said with a smile. Eleanor just kept her glare at him.

"No thanks" she said as she looked at Welkin and Faldio "Our third regiment will take the bridge before defensive forces can arrive".

That's when the door opened up.

"How quaint. The militia holding a little strategy meeting of it's own" a voice said. Everyone turned to the door as an older man came into the room.

"How long were you planning on hiding out in here, Varrot?" The older man said.

Jacob just glared at the older man, He could tell that this man was trouble.

"We're just having a mission briefing. You can wait" Jacob said. Eleanor glared at Jacob "Jacob! Watch your tongue!" She said as she turned to the older man "My apologies sir, We'll depart soon" she said.

The older man just smirked.

"Whatever, There just country mice. It's not like they'll be much help" he said.

That's when Jacob walked up to the older man and pointed his finger at his face.

"Why the hell should that matter!? We're supposed to be a team! Working together as one, So what the fuck do you mean that we won't be much help asswhole!?" He said.

Eleanor, Welkin, And Faldio had there mouths drop. Eleanor quickly gained her composure.

"Jacob! Enough! I don't want anymore outbursts from you, Is that clear!" She said.

Jacob just kept his glare at the older man.

"We'll be ready in a few, So just be patient for the time being ok" Jacob said. The older man just turned his face away from him.

"W-well, Good. See that you do!" The older man said as he walked to the door. He turned to face Jacob "I think that General Crawly Douglas has finally lost his marbles, Letting kids joining the army!" He said as he left the room.

Jacob just shook his head.

"Jeez, Who was that ass hat?" He said, Faldio spoke up "General Damon, Commander of the central forces" he said.

Welkin pondered a bit "Central forces...that's the army branch the milita was folded into, Right?" He said.

Faldio nodded at Welkin "That's right. They say the general's an aristocrat. He looks down on the common milita" he said.

"That doesn't make any sense" Jacob said.

"Right. Now that the war's begun, We all need to band together and fight to keep Gallia safe. Who cares at this point whether you're in the army or the milita? It's ridiculous" Faldio said "I thank you Jacob, For calling him out though" he said.

Jacob smiled "Hey, It's no problem Faldio. After all, Were one big family working together to help Gallia" he said.

Eleanor got everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen, Let's return to the mission" she said "We'll begin by taking back the western bank to gain a foothold for reclaiming the bridge" she then looked over at Welkin "Lieutenant Gunther. I'm assigning Squad 7 to this mission. It's your first Maneuver, So be smart".

Welkin nodded "Yes captain!" He said.

"Ok! I'll join you in a bit. I have to go to my room and get the weapons that I made for Frederick" Jacob said.

Eleanor just had a narrow glare aimed at him.

"As I said before, I doubt that your weapons will even work against the Empire. So I want you to use the weapons that we have for you and your brother. Understand" she said.

Jacob sighed "Yes ma'am" he said.

Eleanor smirked a tiny bit as she went back to the mission "The other squads are on patrol. Stay sharp, And be ready to help take back the bridge. I'm counting on all of you out there, Now move out!".

The boys nodded as they walked out the room, That's when Eleanor called out to Jacob before he left.

"Oh, And Jacob" Eleanor said.

"Yes?".

"The next time that you make another disrespectful outburst like that again. I'll make sure to have you dismissed. Are we clear?" She said. Jacob just shook his head at her.

"Captain, If there's one thing that you should know. It's that rank means nothing to me. No one will listen to a person who has a high rank, But to someone who has a strong sense of leadership and care for the team. And I see my team as a family, Nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get the weapons for my brother" he said as he left the room.

Eleanor took a deep breath and sighed.

"You're just wasting your time thinking like that" she said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 meeting the team

A/n: ok, Were gonna be staring the first mission now. I will be doing a lot of character development in the story for every single character. The main oc's will interact with them in helping them with everyday things. Also, Thank you Darkspecter141 for sending the characters that you want to see in the story. I will make sure to give them screen time as the story goes. But for this first mission, I will pick out the ones who will be on the first mission. For a reason of course.

Enjoy. Also, Some characters will be out of character. Sorry.

Also, Reviews are welcome, I really do love reading what you all have to say. Thank you.

Welkin walked down the hallway as he had the mission log under his arm.

"Ok, Our first mission is starting. I better go get the others" he said as he headed to the mess hall.

-the mess hall-

The mess hall was full to the brim with people. Everyone was talking among themselves as they waited for their lieutenants.

There was also a deployment sheet on the side, As well as a file of the mission at hand too. The people that had signed up for the Vasel mission were as follows:

Rosie Stark

Largo Potter

Cezary Regard

Theold Bohr

Rosina Selden

Susie Evans

Nadine

Edy Nelson

Dallas Wyatt

Alicia Melchiott

Frederick Tesla

Melville Young

Marina Wulfstan

As everyone was talking, Frederick was walking into the mess hall. He wore his dessert combat armor and had his helmet under his left arm as he made his way to a table away from everyone. He was a little shy to just go up and talk with his new teammates as when he spoke with Welkin, Alicia, And Isara. Some of the other members of squad 7 looked at him with curiously.

"Hey, Who's that guy? I don't think I've seen him before" Cherry said.

"I know, He must be new here" Ted said "Think we should go say hi to him Melville?".

Melville tilted his head at him "I don't know Ted my man. He doesn't look like the talkative type" he said.

As the three were talking, Some of the girls were eyeing Frederick as well.

"Well well, Some new fresh meat just arrived" Jane said as she eyed Frederick up and down "He doesn't look much, But he seems aright".

"Alright!? Jane are you insane!?" Dallas said "He's revolting! And he's a boy!".

Jane just had a narrow glare at Dallas "You know Dallas, You shouldn't be talking. After all, You're assigned with him on your first mission". She said with a smirk on her face. Dallas quickly stuck out her tongue "Eww, Just my luck. I hope I just don't have to work with him ever" she said.

"I think he's cute" Audrey said.

"Mmm, I know right! He just looks so charming" Freesia said.

Dallas just faceplamed "Ugh! You girls are wasting your time" she said as she looked over at Susie "What about you Susie? What's your take on him?" She asked her. However, Susie was in her own world at the moment.

"Ugh...Susie? Hello? Anybody in there?" Dallas said, Susie finally broke out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh...sorry Dallas" she said.

"What was that all about? You're never one to space off like that, What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Dallas asked her, Susie was about to answer until she heard a voice.

"Frederick!".

Everyone then saw Jacob walk into the mess hall as he held a long rectangle case in his right hand. Susie quickly smiled brightly as she had a large blush on her face again.

"There he is!" She said "That's the guy I was telling you all about!".

The girls just looked at Jacob as he walked over to Frederick.

"Wow, He's not half bad" Juno said "Anyone know who he is?".

"That would be Jacob Tesla" Lynn said "He is our second lieutenant for squad 7".

The girls mouths dropped.

"Wait, He's our second lieutenant!?" Dallas said in shock "But...but he looks so...so".

"Sexy" Edy said dreamily as she looked at Jacob with passionate eyes.

The others were not impressed.

"Oh great...another pretty boy..." Noce said "Like we really need another one of them".

"Hey Noce don't be so hard on him" Montley said "I'm sure he's not like that at all. The pretty boy vibe I mean".

"I don't think he's like that at all" Vyse said "I bet he's seen a lot of action in his life!".

That's when they all saw Jacob open up the case reviling a shotgun, Everyone just had questions running through there heads.

'Just what the hell kind of weapon is that?' Largo thought.

"I don't think I've ever seen a gun like that before" Oscar said.

"What an interesting design for a weapon" Walter said.

As everyone were looking at them, Jacob was explaining to Frederick about his new weapons.

"Ok, When was the last time you used a shotgun?" Jacob said.

"Not since I was in training at military school" Frederick said.

Jacob then held up the shotgun "Ok, You know how to use this model right?" He asked him just to make sure he remembered. Frederick took the shotgun as he aimed it at the wall.

"Yeah, This here is the R12 model semi-automatic 12 guage shotgun. It's not bad, But the barrel is a little on the short side. But it's nothing that I can't handle" Frederick said.

Jacob nodded as he pulled out another weapon from the case, This one being an assault rifle.

"Good to know, You'll need this too" he said. Frederick almost had his mouth drop " A bullpup-styled Famas F1 assault rifle! Now this is gonna be useful" he said with joy.

"We're not done yet" Jacob said "How about these two?".

The last two weapons were a missile launcher and a sniper rifle.

"An FR R2 sniper rifle and a Panzerfaust. Not a bad choice" Frederick said as he examined the weapons. "So...how much ammo are we talking about for each weapon?".

"The sniper rifle, Assault rifle, Shotgun have about 50 amounts of ammo each. The Panzerfaust has only 10" Jacob said.

"Fair enough, That's enough for me" Frederick said, Jacob nodded at him as Welkin walked over to him.

"Hey Jacob, I think it's about time we introduced ourselves to the team" he said. Jacob nodded at him "Good idea" he said as they both walked up to the front of mess hall.

"Attention everyone! Your attention please!" Welkin said. Everyone claimed down as they looked at the two lieutenants.

"Alright! It's good to meet all of you" Jacob said as he had his hands in his black trench coat pockets "I'm Lieutenant Jacob Tesla. And this here is my friend Welkin Gunther who is also a lieutenant. Now I know that you all want to introduce yourselves, But will get to that after the first mission. I will also be giving you some new equipment once we finish this mission".

He then cleared his throat.

"Ok, Now about the mission at hand. The imperial force is deployed in a defensive formation around a camp within Vasel's urban center. We'll assign our squad positions split between a city team and a riverside team. The city team will protect the base camp, While the riverside team strikes the enemy. Our objective is to obtain the enemies camp. Also, The papers also say that our intelligence have seen Imperial tanks stationed in the city area".

Some of the squad members had uneasy looks on there faces, Jacob smiled at them.

"Now now, I understand that some of you are nervous. But rest assured, We can take them. I've given my younger brother Frederick an anti-tank missile launcher".

Everyone turned around as they looked at Frederick who was checking over his weapons as they all quickly turned back around.

"Wait!? You two are blood related!" Vyse said in shock. Jacob nodded at him "Yup, Surprising I know. But we can talk about this latter. Right now I want the people that signed up for this mission to step forward!" Jacob said.

The registered soldiers took a step forward, Jacob and Welkin looked at them. That's when Jacob saw Susie as he kindly smiled at her.

'So she signed up I see' he thought, "Ok you guys! Let's move out!".


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 mission: Vasel combat

-Vasel-

The group had left from the base as they were all in the small section of Vasel. The group had split up into two groups.

Largo, Dallas, Marina, Frederick, Edy, and Melville were in the city section as Rosie, Alicia, Jacob, Welkin, Cezary, Rosina, Susie, Theold, And Nadine were at the riverside.

"All right. It's our first mission" Welkin said "Ready everyone? I'll lead the riverside team towards the enemy encampment with the Edelweiss".

"All right Welkin. That sounds fine with me" Jacob said.

"Shocktrooper here. Leave the offense to me" Rosie said on her headset.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting about me Rosie!?" Edy said "Or did you forget on purpose!?". Rosie just sighed in frustration "Oh can it Edy! You can save the whining for latter" Rosie said.

Edy on her end just crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's not fair" she mumbled "Why does Rosie get to be near Jacob but not me?". "You can ask my brother that latter Edy" Frederick said as he had his Famas F1 assault rifle at the ready.

"Right now, We need to clean out the trash" Melville said with a smile, Jacob then contacted the city team.

"City team, Your job is to guard the base. Be ready for anything, Including tanks" he said "Frederick be on your toes ok?".

Frederick grinned on his end "Roger Lieutenant!" He said. Largo just snorted "How long you think I've been an anti-tank man? Couple of tanks ain't no sweat!" He said.

"That's the spirit Largo! Now let's move out!" Welkin said.

Jacob then stuck his head out of the Edelweiss "Rosie, Go on ahead! Theold, Rosina, And Cezary give Rosie cover ok!" He said.

Rosina smiled at Jacob "Got it boss man! My abs are gonna stop those bullets!" She said as she ran forward. Theold followed her "You better not take any of the glory from me Rosina!" He said as they ran after Rosie.

"You know, I could just sit back here. Those two seem to have everything under control" Cezary said. Jacob laughed a bit.

"I know Cezary. You don't have to go anywhere, Just be sure to keep an eye out for your teammates ok?" Jacob said. Cezary aimed his sniper rifle forward.

"Now that, Won't be a problem" he said "Especially since I'm way over here and not in the line of fire". That's when some Imperial soldiers pop out from the tall grass on the side.

"Cezary! Imperials!" Welkin said.

Cezary aimed his sniper rifle at them.

"I got them!" He said as he opened fire and shot one of the imperials killing them. "One down!" He said, That's when the other imperial soldier pulled out a grenade and threw it at them.

"Take this!" The imperial soldier said as the grenade flew over to Cezary, That's when Nadine ran over to Cezary's side and shot the grenade in the sky as it blew up.

"Don't worry, I got your back" Nadine said as she smile at Cezary. Cezary however glanced at her for a second as he huffed.

"I didn't need help from some dark hair..." He muttered under his breath.

"Hm? What's that?" Nadine asked, Cezary didn't answer her as he just looked through his sniper scope. That's when Jacob contacted Nadine.

"Great job Nadine!" Jacob said.

"No problem, Anything to protect my friends" she said with a smile.

"I'm not your friend..." Cezary said to himself in a low tone.

"Ok Alicia! It's your turn" Welkin said. Alicia nodded "Right! Moving out!" She said as she ran up the ramp.

That's when she spotted four Imperial soldiers.

"Enemies sighted!" She said as she then took cover behind one of the sandbags and took fire at them, She shot one of them down as the other three took cover.

Alicia smirked "Enemy down!" She said.

"Great job Alicia!" Welkin said over her headset, Jacob then contacted Frederick.

"Alright city team, Get going!" He said.

"got it!" Frederick said "Ok team! Let's go!". Edy, Dallas, Melville, Largo, And Frederick all ran forward as Marina stayed by the base.

"I'll cover you from here" Marina said as she aimed her sniper rifle, Frederick, Edy, And Dallas hid behind some boxes while Largo and Melville hid behind a wall.

Frederick aimed his Famas F1 assault rifle as he saw two Imperials.

"Got them!" Frederick said as he fired at them killing the both of them, Edy looked from her hiding spot "Not bad" she said. Frederick cocked his Famas F1 assault rifle "Thanks" he said as he looked over at Largo "Ok Largo! Get going! Edy and I will cover you!".

Largo gave Frederick a good thumbs up "You got it kid!" He said as he ran from his hiding spot. A few Imperial soldiers saw him an took aim. However, They were killed by Edy and Frederick. Frederick turned to Dallas.

"Dallas, Follow me!" He said.

Dallas just ignored him as she stayed behind cover.

"Dallas come on!" Frederick said.

Frederick was starting to get impatient, That's when Melville ran forward over to them.

"Forget about her dude! Let's just-".

That's when they all heard a noise come there way, Largo, Edy, Melville, And Frederick then saw an Imperial tank headed there way.

"Damn a tank!" Edy said, That's when Frederick pulled out his Panzerfaust missile launcher as Largo aimed his lancer at the tank as the two fired at it. Largo's lancer only got the treads, While Frederick's missile launcher blew the tank up.

"And the enemy is down!" Frederick said, Largo just looked at him.

'That's some impressive firepower, He took down that tank in one shot' Largo thought. However his thoughts were interrupted as 4 Imperial shocktroopers came after them. Frederick got out his R12 model semi-automatic 12 guage shotgun and fired at them.

He killed two of the shocktroopers, As the last two soldiers only had minimal injures.

"Crap!" Frederick said, Edy then called out to Dallas.

"Dallas! A little help here!" She said, Dallas quickly came to Edy's aid as she took down the last two.

"Got them" Dallas said, Frederick just looked at her "Why didn't you help when I asked you before!?" He said.

Dallas just turned her head and walked forward "I don't need to take orders from you!" She said. Frederick just looked at her with confusion.

'What did I do to make her so mad?' He thought.

The other group were having there own problems at the riverside. The team had made there way up the ramp as a large group of Imperial soldiers stood in there path, As well as a Imperial tank.

"Dang, There sure are a lot of them" Jacob said.

"You're right" Welkin said "Ok team, Let's go!". Rosie, Alicia, Jacob, Welkin, Cezary, Rosina, Theold, And Nadine all moved forward. However Susie stayed behind one of the sandbags. Jacob noticed.

"Susie come on, We need you up here" Jacob said. Susie still stood behind the sandbag.

"Umm...maybe I should stay here. Tha-that way I won't be a bother" she said, That's when two Imperial soldiers came from the tall grass as they headed for her.

"Susie! Behind you!" Jacob yelled, Susie turned around to see the soldiers as they were coming for her, Susie panicked as she then suddenly dropped her rifle.

"Ahh...no! Don't come near me!" Susie cried, Jacob called out to her "Susie! Your rifle! Use your rifle!".

Susie then turned to him "I...I can't! I'm scared!" She said. Jacob gritted his teeth as he then jumped out of the Edelweiss and ran after her. He then pulled out his Raging Bull revolver and shot at the imperials. He managed to kill one of them, However the second one aimed his rifle at him and fired getting Jacob in his left shoulder.

"Shit!" Jacob yelled as he held his left shoulder, He then held out his right arm and shot at the other imperial soldier killing him. Jacob smirked as he then looked at his shoulder, He saw blood come down his black trench coat from the hole that was in it.

"Just a scratch I see" he said to himself, That's when Susie ran over to him.

"Jacob!" She said as she saw him holding his left arm "You're hurt aren't you?". Jacob gave her a smile "It's ok, It didn't hit deep so I should be fine" he said.

That's when Susie started to cry.

"But it's all my fault!" She said "If I wasn't so inexperienced...if I wasn't such a pacifist. Then...then you wouldn't have gotten hurt!".

'She's a pacifist, Hmm. Wait! Then why is she participating in the war?' He thought.

"Susie, If you don't want to fight then why are you in this war?" He asked her, Susie just looked away. "It's my family, I'm the daughter of a rich wealthy family. My family forced me to join to uphold the family honor. But...I know very little of the ways of the world. I hate war, I don't like to see people get killed. I'm a pacifist at heart".

Jacob just looked at her as she then glanced back at him.

"But..." She started to cry again "But you got hurt protecting me! And I...I..", That's when Jacob lifted her off the ground and into his arms. Susie was shocked but quickly held her arms around his neck. Susie looked at Jacob as a huge red shade came across her face.

"J-Jacob?" Susie said, Jacob smiled at her.

"It's alright Susie, Like I told you I'll be fine. But I'll make sure to make you a special weapon to help you with your pacifist nature, Ok?" He said. Susie just looked at him as she nodded.

"O..ok" she said.

"That's the spirit" Jacob said.

"Aheam".

That's when the two saw Frederick standing in front of them.

"Um yeah, I hate to break you love birds apart, But we're all done in capturing the enemy camp. So unless you're both going to screw somewhere let us know" he said as he then walked away. Susie and Jacob just stood here.

"Uhh...we should probably get a move on" Jacob said as his face was all red, Susie nodded "Agreed" she said. He then placed her down as they went over to their team.

A/n: sorry about not posting for a long long time. I've not been doing so great. I've been pretty depressed, And out of it. But I also apologize for this chapter as well and how crappy it turned out. So leave a review if you have one.

Again, I'm very sorry.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Irene Elliot strikes again

A/n: oh! I almost forgot to ask this, But which character would you like to see be a love interest for Frederick? I already have Jacob's love interest down and ready to go. But I can't find a good one for Frederick. So leave a review on who you think Frederick's love interest should be.

The team was busy as they gathered around, Jacob and Susie joined up shortly as Frederick was collecting the Imperial soldiers weapons for his brother. The others had scattered around doing there own thing. As Welkin was talking with Alicia, A woman walked over to them as she started taking pictures.

"Hey there! You guys aren't with squad 7 by any chance are you?" The woman asked.

"Uh, Yes that's us" Alicia said.

The woman smiled "ha ha! Bingo!" She said "I've been looking for ya...meaning you! Hot stuff, On the tank".

Welkin just blinked at her.

"Umm me?" He said, The woman nodded as she then walked over the tank and got up on it.

"H-hey wait a minute!" Alicia said. The woman then pulled out a notebook.

"You must be lieutenant Gunther am I right?" She asked him.

"Well..yes that's me" Welkin said.

"I knew it! So, Let's get right to the questions shall we? So you're the son of the great General Gunther, Huh? You look awfully young. How old are you anyway? What's your hardest experience in the war? No, Happiest? No, funniest? I'd also like to know hobbies, Favorite foods, What you do on your days off".

The woman was quickly interrupted by Alicia.

"Hey lady! This is a combat zone!" She said "Excuse me, But what are you done my here anyway?" She asked her. The woman just crossed her arms.

"Hey give me a break will ya! Scoops are near danger, And I'm near scoops" she said "that's right. The names Elliot. GBS radio stations top woman reporter. I smell a story, A good story, And you guys are it!". She then turned her attention back to Welkin.

"So...your a reporter?" Welkin asked.

Elliot looked over her notes "Very good. I'm a reporter, Yes. I've been assigned to squad 7 to conduct a series of interviews. Thank you. Now, Let's get back to those questions shall we?" She said.

However, Someone was walking over to them.

"Well well, You sure have some nerve to be on the battlefield Elliot" a voice said, Elliot, Welkin, And Alicia turned to see Jacob walk over to them. Elliot had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Jacob! Long time no see!" Elliot said as she got off the Edelweiss and ran over to him. The two hugged as Jacob poked her on the forehead.

"You shouldn't be in the combat zone Elliot! All civilians are to be out of harms way. We can't cover for civilian casualties" Jacob said, Elliot pouted at him as she looked away.

"Oh come on! This is what I do! I'm not GBS radio stations for nothing now. I have to get on the battlefield to get my stories up close and personal" she said. Jacob just sighed "Oh boy, Well even though your trespassing, I'll let it go. But only if you stay out of trouble ok?".

Elliot sighed happily.

"You sound like my brother" she said "My brother was like you in a way, We had always made sure that I would stay out of trouble".

"Oh, I didn't know you had a brother Elliot" Jacob said, Elliot nodded "Yup, But enough about my personal life! Let's get a few questions out of you shall we Jacob buddy!" She said as she got her notebook out.

As the two were talking, Rosie, Largo, Frederick were looking at him and Welkin.

"Ugh. Now he's giving interviews? Who does he think he is?" Rosie said "Ooh, Look at him, Son of some big hero. Please! He's still a school boy!".

Largo pulled out a cigarette "No kidding...one little win and he's the new grand duke. Ugh, I hate kids" he said.

Frederick glanced at them as he was loading his shotgun.

"Well, If that's the case Largo. Do I count as one of your problems? You know, Me being a kid" he asked with a bit of anger in his tone. Largo glanced at Frederick and shook his head at him.

"Nah Fred, The way I saw you fight. You're no rookie, And your no armature either. You fight like damn veteran! So you're alright in my book" He said as he glanced back at Welkin "Eh, Whatever. He'll learn soon enough. Only one thing matters out there in the field, And that's experience".

Rosie then looked at Jacob.

"And what about him? What about that other Tesla?" Rosie said "You bet he's inexperienced as well?". Largo pondered a bit "Can't say for sure, I guess we'll have to see if he's not some stick in the mud" he said.

Frederick reloaded his shotgun as he placed it on his back "My brother is wise and strong, And not the kind to bite his own tongue either. If he has something on his mind, Then he'll tell you how he really feels" Frederick said, He then started to walk away from the two.

Rosie and Largo just looked at him.

"I don't think he'll last" Rosie said "Those guys won't have the strength to handle this team".

Largo just kept watching Frederick.

"You want my honest answer?" He said "I think Frederick should lead team 7 and not his brother". Rosie looked at him "You think so? But...do you even think that he's qualified to be a leader?" She asked.

Largo sighed.

"The way I saw him fight those imperials, He didn't show signs of being green, Nor did he lock up. His skills are on par with a veterans. No doubt about it" he said "He's got a better chance than him".

-meanwhile with Jacob and Elliot-

"The writing on the wall?" Jacob said.

Elliot nodded "Yup! And it will be written and published by yours truly!" She said "So I bet your asking, Why do this when I already have a radio news gig, You say? Sure, I could leave it up to the print guys, But they're all lap dogs. The government censors everything".

Jacob crossed his arms.

"No shit, The government is always a pain in the ass. They'll just re-fix your work and bend the harsh truth into candy sweet propaganda" he said.

Elliot waved her hand in agreement "You got that right, I'm sooo sick of it. I want to give my readers the truth! That includes the bad stuff, Too. So this is my brilliant plan! The writing on the wall. Some things are only possible in out of the way spots like this, Out of the sight of those government goons. I'll keep this space filled with up to date, Absolutely factual info. No censorship! And your exploits will feature heavily, I'm sure! So yeah, Come by and have a read sometime!" She said.

Jacob smirked "Well, I'll make sure to do just that Elliot" Jacob said with a smile.

Elliot then played with her hair a bit.

"Well hehe...well there is something else" she said.

Jacob raised an eyebrow "And that is?".

"Well, When you visit. I want to put a book out someday, Right? To put the truth in the hands of the people! But I'm just a radio news grunt, You know? I'll be paying for everything out of my own pocket. Sooo, I figured I'd ask you. Think you could find it in your wallet's heart to help a girl get started?" She said "I'd make it worth your while! You guys could feature in the new book I write! I still haven't decided what All I want to put in it, But I promise it'll be all about you!".

"Is that right?" Jacob said. Elliot then pulled out a huge stack of notes from her bag.

"See this fat stack of notes? I've got a ton of material already!" She said "So, How about it? Call it an investment in the future rising star of authordom! Please!".

Jacob tapped his foot as he smiled brightly at her.

"Ok, I'll do it" he said "I'll talk to Crawly Douglas about this. And I'll see if we can find your idea. Sound good Elliot?" Jacob said.

Elliot had a huge smile on her face as she then hugged him.

"Really!? You mean it? Oh thank you! Thank you! I promise you won't regret it one bit! I'll have the truth out there for all to see!" She said.

Jacob patted her head "Well I'm glad to hear it" he said. That's when Welkin walked over to them.

"Hey Jacob, Captain Varrot wants to talk with us about what to do next" he said "We better get a move on".

"Got it" Jacob said as he turned to Elliot "Sorry buddy, But it looks like I have to go for now".

"That's alright, I have everything I need thanks to you" she said. Jacob nodded as he and Welkin walked away.

A/n: had to do some changes here for the next chapter. And the next chapter is gonna be so much fun! So stick around.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 big problems

-the camp-

Eleanor, Faldio, Welkin, And Jacob were all inside the tent as they talked over there next plan.

"Squad 7's suppression of the enemy camp on the West Bank gave us the foothold we needed" Eleanor said "Now we'll join the army's Vasel battalion in operation cloudburst to take back the bridge. Militia forces will take the point, Crossing the bridge and attacking the eastern camp".

Faldio spoke up.

"Captain, Crossing that bridge means breaching the enemy bridgehead. What sort of on site backup and supplies can we expect from the army on this?" He said.

"The plan calls for the army to commence it's operation after we've struck the bridgehead" Eleanor said. Faldio was in shock "Wait a minute...so we're just being offered up on a platter?!" He said.

"That's fucking bullshit!" Jacob said "They can't do this to us!". Eleanor looked over at Jacob, Even thought she didn't like him she knew how he and Faldio felt.

Eleanor closed her eyes.

"I know how the both of you feel, I felt that way when I was a militia foot soldier, Too. But sometimes being a soldier means taking on tough missions. Even dangerous ones" she said.

Faldio and Jacob sighed in frustration "Understood captain..." They both said.

"I'm not say you're wrong, Boys" Eleanor said "Breaching that bridgehead by ourselves is...it's going to be tough" that's when she looked at Jacob, She knew that she didn't want to ask him this, But she felt like she had no other choice.

"Lieutenant Jacob" she said.

"Yes Captain?" Jacob said.

"I know that I'm going to hate myself for asking this...but...can you make us some new weapons to give us a bit of a fighting chance?" She said. Jacob smirked as he gave her a thumbs up "You bet I can! I'll make some new weapons and ammo out of the parts my brother got" he said.

Eleanor sighed but smiled in her head.

"Thank you, We're going to need all help we can get" she said, That's when Welkin spoke up.

"Captain Varrot, May I go observer the area around the bridge?" He asked. Varrot glanced at Welkin with a puzzled expression "Observe it? I don't mind, But what do you...". However, There conversation was interrupted by Alicia as she ran inside the tent.

"Welkin! Jacob!" She said.

"Sergeant Melchiott? What is it?" Eleanor asked her. "Oh, I...sorry to interrupt the meeting" Alicia said. "We're finished, It's fine. Now I assume there's a reason for your visit?" Eleanor asked her.

Alicia nodded.

"Yes captain" she said in a worried tone as she looked at Welkin and Jacob "Welkin, Jacob, Ah, I mean, Lieutenants...the squad, They're at each other's throats".

Welkin had has calm attitude still, But Jacob was mad as hell.

"What!?" Jacob said.

"Please stop them, Sir. I tried to, but they...I couldn't" Alicia said. Welkin just blinked at her "You want us to break it up?" He said "I don't know...maybe it'd be better to just let them have it out".

Alicia and Jacob were in shock "Let them have it out? You can't just ignore them!" Jacob and Alicia said.

Welkin crossed his arms "I'm not ignoring them. I think it's important that they say what they're thinking. Butting heads over different opinions can be one way to bring people closer together" he said.

"Well, But...that may be, But I still..." Alicia stuttered. Jacob tighten his fists.

"That's completely understandable Welkin, But We can't just sit here while our squad is treating itself apart. It's not right. So I'm gonna put a stop to it myself!" Jacob said as he stormed out of the tent as Alicia followed him.

"Hey wait! Alicia! Jacob!" Welkin said as he ran after them. Eleanor and Faldio watched them.

"Sounds like they got their hands full" Faldio said. Eleanor just had a small smile on her face.

"It's all part of growing as a team" she said.

-outside-

Jacob and Alicia ran down the ramp to see Rosie,Cezary, Rosina, And Theold fighting with Isara and Nadine. As well as Dallas and Frederick arguing. Largo, Susie, Edy, Marina, And Melville stood and watched the event.

"FREDERICK!" Jacob yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting as they all saw Jacob and Alicia run toward them. Frederick walked away from Dallas as he walked forward.

"Ah bro! I'm glad your here! We-" that's when he saw his brother ball up his fist and aim it right at him.

"Let's see you grit those TEETH!" Jacob said as he then punched Frederick as hard as he could, Knocking him to the ground. Everyone was in utter shock at what Jacob just did.

"What have I told you about fighting with your family!?" Jacob said, Frederick got to his feet as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"It wasn't my fault! Dallas started it!" He said. Jacob looked at the others "What's going on here?!" He said.

"You really have to ask, Lieutenant?" Rosie said "It's either them or us pal".

"Damn right! I'm not working with weaklings" Rosina said.

"Ungrateful heretics" Theold said with hate in his voice.

Jacob looked over at Nadine and Isara. Isara didn't back down, Nor did she show signs of fear. Nadine on the other hand was sacred. Jacob gritted his teeth at the others.

"The four of you explain! NOW!" He said.

Rosie just huffed as she glared at Isara and Nadine "Who let them in, Anyway? You think I'm gonna work with a dark-hair?" She said. Jacob stood in front of them.

"You better watch your fucking mouth before I rip it off your face Rosie!" he said "We're all equal here".

"Oh come on Lieutenant!" Cezary said "They'll blow us all up, Besides the four of us can't stand the stink of them!".

Jacob was losing his temper very quickly.

"You better take that back Cezary! Or else..." Jacob threatened.

"Or else what!?" Theold said "Their type's got a bad reputation and everybody knows it. No Darcsens allowed, Ya hear us?".

'Bam!'.

Jacob punched Theold right in the chest, Knocking him to the ground. Theold looked up at Jacob as he saw his pink irises staring back at him with fury and rage.

"Think twice on what you say to me Theold. Or you'll be the one regretting it" he said darkly. He then held out his hand to him to help him up, Theold was confused by this, But took his hand anyway as he helped him to his feet.

Isara then spoke as she glanced at the ground.

"Oh yes, I've heard everything the four of you had to say. But I' still a human being, The same as all of you" she said.

Jacob smiled at her as he nodded "That is very correct Isara" he said.

"Besides, No evidence exists to substantiate what you call the "Darcsen Calamity". It's a myth" she added.

"Excuse you!?" Rosina said.

"So what, Your calling us stupid now!" Rosie yelled.

"ENOUGH!".

Everyone looked at Jacob as he had his Raging Bull revolver out. Largo crossed his arms as he looked at him.

"Ok Tesla man" Largo said "We won't fight alongside no Darcsens. What about that can't you understand?" He asked him. Jacob marched over to Largo and glared at him.

"Oh yes the fuck you will fight alongside them!" He said "They are your family! Your bothers and sisters! You got me motherfucker?". Largo then took his cigarette and burned it into Jacob's shoulder. The young Tesla didn't even flinch, Nor did he react to the pain of the cigarette burning him.

"Not bad" Largo said "Another thing we ain't doing is taking orders from some hotshot greenhorns too, You got ME motherfucker?".

Jacob just smirked at him.

"You think you can do better than me? Huh Largo?" Jacob said. Largo just glared at him "I believe so, I bet I can be a better leader than the both of you. And I also think that your brother could lead this team better than you" he said.

Frederick just looked at him, Jacob glanced at his younger brother.

"My brother isn't ready to lead yet. He and I both know that" Jacob said.

"So...you don't have faith in your own blood is that it?" Largo said. Jacob placed his finger on the trigger of his revolver.

"Don't...twist...my words" Jacob said.

"Ok, That's enough" Everyone saw Welkin as he walked over to them "Ok, Now all of you listen well and listen good. We'll have that bridge back in Gallia's hands in 48 hours" he said. Jacob and Largo smirked.

"Is that right?" Largo said.

Welkin nodded.

"Yes, Now if our plan fails, Which I doubt. Jacob and I will resign...and squad 7 will belong to you and Frederick".

Frederick was in shock.

"Wait! What!? B-but Welkin...".

Welkin continued.

"But, If our plan succeeds. Then you'll take our orders and like it" he said.

"And not only that" Jacob said "But you'll also be getting new equipment after we're done with this mission. Because as of today, You'll all be no longer using Gallia weaponry. But you'll be using Tesla weaponry from now on. Am I clear!?".

Everyone was silent until Largo started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha! Your funeral boss man, Are you both sure about this?" He said.

Jacob and Welkin nodded.

"Yes we are" they said.

Frederick then placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Woah! Hold on man, Time out! Are you both crazy!?" He said. Jacob just patted his younger brother.

"Yup, Relax. Everything is gonna be ok" he said "But! I want to have a word with you and Dallas! RIGHT NOW!". He then grabbed Frederick and Dallas as he took them to the side away from everyone else.

The three were away from everyone else as Frederick and Dallas were standing by a wall as Jacob crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Now as for the both of you!" He said "Why did I see you two fighting hm? Come on out with it!".

Frederick spoke up.

"Like I said before sir, It was Dallas who started it. I was just going to ask her why she didn't follow my orders when we were fighting" he said. Jacob looked at Dallas "Is this true Dallas? Did not obey Frederick's orders? Tell me the truth". He said.

Dallas knew she couldn't lie to him, After she him act the way he did she didn't want to be on the end of the stick. She gulped as she got her words together.

"Y...yes it's true lieutenant..." Dallas said "I didn't follow Frederick's orders when he asked me for help".

Jacob started to clam down as he shook his head at her.

"Dallas, Dallas, I'm very disappointed in you" Jacob said like an upset father scolded their child "Why didn't you follow my brother's orders?".

Dallas had her head down, She felt truly ashamed for her actions.

"Because he was a male..." She said in a very low tone.

"I'm sorry, What was that? Please speak up" Jacob said "And lift your head up when addressing someone please". Dallas looked up at him as she saw his kind attitude.

"Because...he was a male..." She said a little loudly. Jacob and Frederick were both speechless.

"What!?" Frederick said "You mean to tell me that you didn't follow my orders to help me because I was a guy!? That's-" Jacob stopped him from yelling at her.

"Frederick stop, You're scaring her" Jacob said as he looked at Dallas who had her eyes closed from Frederick yelling at her, He also saw a few tears come down her face as well. Jacob patted Dallas's head as she looked at him.

"Now Dallas, Can you explain why you did what you did?" Jacob kindly asked her, Dallas wiped her tears as she nodded at him.

"I'm really sorry, I really am" she said "I went to an all girls school for wealthy families. I'm always used to be around girls, I tend to find men annoying and gross. Hence why I didn't follow Frederick's orders. I let my judgment cloud my mind. Please don't kick me off squad 7!".

Jacob just smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kick you off the team. But what you did is no excuse, And that is an insubordination. If you didn't follow Frederick's orders, Then he could have been killed. And that would have been on your head for the rest of your life. You wouldn't want to carry that kind of burden now would you?" Jacob asked her.

Dallas shook her head, Even though she had a dislike for men. She could never life with herself if she was the one that got someone killed. Male or female.

"No, I wouldn't want that at all" she said.

Jacob then looked at Frederick.

"Well Frederick? What do you think?".

Frederick looked away from her "I don't know..." He said. Dallas then grabbed Frederick from his waist.

"Please don't be mad at me!" She cried "I'm sorry! I really am! It was stupid of me to act like that! Please forgive me Frederick". Frederick looked at her as she saw her crying. Frederick sighed, He always hated to see people cry.

He then hugged her back.

"Oh ok, I'll forgive you" he said "But just try to keep the man hating stuff to yourself ok?".

Dallas nodded at him "I will" she said.

"And I want you to work with your brothers ok Dallas, Everyone in this team is equal. Remember, There is no racial bigotry here, We're all equally worthless" Jacob said. Dallas didn't quite understand but she smiled at him.

"Ok! I'll make sure to do just that" she said.

"Aright, You're dismissed Dallas" Jacob said. Dallas smiled as she ran over to her group. Frederick then glanced at his brother.

"Well that was easy" Frederick said.

"Hmm, True. But we're not done just yet" Jacob said as he then walked back to his group "I need to talk to 4 racist pricks and give them a piece of my mind".


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 the plan

Welkin was looking at the water as he was thinking. That's when Alicia and Isara came over.

"Welkin!" Alicia said.

Welkin turn to them "Oh, Hey Alicia. What's up?" He said.

"What's up!? You just made an insane promise and dragged Jacob into the mix! That's what's up!" Alicia said.

"I'm sorry Welkin, I shouldn't have argued...this is all my fault" Isara said sadly.

"It's nobody's fault Isara. It's a war, We're all on edge here" Jacob said as he walked over to them "And this mission certainty isn't helping. It's little wonder the troops are upset".

"Yeah..." Alicia said.

"That's why pulling off this operation is the perfect way to bring the squad together" Welkin said.

"That'd be great, If it works..." Frederick said as he walked over to them as well "But how in the fuck can the two of you possibly hope to take back the bridge in under 48 hours?".

Welkin pondered a bit "Well, That's the hard part..." He said. Jacob just smirked "Not really Welkin" he said "Just look at the water and you'll find your answer".

Welkin just looked at him with confusion.

"Just look at the water and I'll find my answer? What's that mean?" He said. Jacob smiled as he walked past him "Just look, Your answers will be right in front of you" he said as he walked over to the parts that Frederick got for him.

Welkin was still confused as he walked over to the dock and looked at the water.

'Look at the water and I'll find my answer huh?' He thought. As Welkin looked at the water he saw some plants under the water, That's when he hatched an idea.

"Aha!".

Alicia just looked at him "Huh? Aha what?" She asked.

"I was hoping, But...there they are" Welkin said "Isara, Alicia, Frederick. Think you can do me a favor?".

The three nodded at him.

"Sure thing Welkin, What is it?" Frederick asked. Welkin then explained to them what he wanted them to do.

"You follow me?" Welkin said. Alicia was in shock "But that's...! Is that even possible!?" She said.

Welkin then looked over at Isara "Isara, Think you can make it by tomorrow?" Welkin asked. Isara nodded "Yes, I'll get to work on it now" she said as she walked away to get to work.

Alicia sighed "...All right. I'll trust you on this" she said.

"Same here" Frederick said.

Welkin smiled "Thanks guys" he said "Well, Let's get started".

-the next day-

Everyone had gathered around as they wanted to hear the lieutenants plan.

"All right, Let's hear this brilliant plan" Largo said "And it's too late to back out now boys. You got that? So let's hear it!".

Welkin and Jacob nodded.

"We're going to strike the enemy encampment on the east bank" Welkin said. The others were not to happy about this.

"Whoa, Hold it. You're askin' us to die for you?!" Edy said.

"One squad ain't breachin' that bridgehead, Buddy boy! That would be suicide!" Rosina said.

Welkin shook his head "We're not taking on the bridgehead" he said "We're taking on this. The river. We use the fog as cover as we cross the river, Then launch a surprise attack".

Theold, Cezary, And Largo all shook there heads.

"Aww, C'mon l! Is this just some game to you guys?" Cezary said. "I'm with ya on that Cezary. Swimmin' a couple of foot soldiers over there ain't gonna do much if we've got no tanks!" Theold said.

Welkin smiled at them.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered. Isara?". Isara walked over to the front of the group "I've fitted the Edelweiss with water-resistant measures to allow for submersion. It will only hold for a few minutes, But it should be enough to cross" she said.

Everyone was silent.

"That's...not a bad idea at all really" Cezary said "Good work dark hair".

"Aheam!" Jacob said as he reached for his gun "Would you mind addressing her again, This time without racial slurs Cezary". Cezary sighed as he looked at Isara "Sorry..." He mumbled "Good work Isara...".

Isara smiled "Thank you" she said. That's when Rosina spoke up.

"Hold on just a sec. Ships come through here! It's gotta be too deep for a tank" she said.

"We're covered. Look. See that over there?" Welkin said.

Everyone looked at the grass that was near the river.

"What's that, Grass?" Susie said.

"Mistlereed. A tall aquatic plant found in the estuaries of some rivers. You can thank Jacob for this one. He gave me the idea, So I checked all around the river. This stretch runs shallow" Welkin said.

"Shallow enough for a tank to drive across. Trust us on this" Jacob said.

Largo had nothing to say, He felt like he had been outmatched.

"Well I'll be damn...guess you guys had a plan after all" he said.

"That's right" Frederick said "First, The edelweiss will cross over and clear out any imperial patrols on the shore".

"Then Lieutenant Gunther will send up a flare, Signaling the rest of us to follow by boat" Alicia finished.

The others nodded.

"Well, What are we waiting for!" Melville said "Let's get started!".

"You're right Melville" Welkin said "We'll see you guys on the other side!".

Everyone then scattered as they started to get ready. Jacob quickly stopped his brother.

"Frederick!" Jacob said.

"Huh? What is it bro?".

Jacob then gave him a case "I've got a new weapon here. A grenade launcher that's the size of a shotgun. The China lake" he said as he opened the case reveling the weapon and 75 cases of grenade ammo for the gun.

Frederick took the weapon as he looked at it and placed it on his back and the cases of ammo on his belt.

"Thanks man" he said.

"Don't sweat it, Something tells me that it might come in handy. Now move out!" Jacob said. Frederick gave him a salute as he ran to the others.

-the other side-

Two imperial soldiers were at the river bank as they looked at the fog that covered the river.

"See anything?" The imperial soldier asked his comrade. The other soldier just shook his head.

"No, nothing so far" he said. That's when he saw something in the water.

"Hey! Take a look at this" he said as he got his comrade "You see that?".

The other imperial looked at the water as he tried to see what the other soldier saw "I think so, What is it?" He said.

"Beats me".

That's when the edelweiss emerged from the water causing the two soldiers to run, Jacob got out of the edelweiss and shot them down with his revolver.

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" He said as he turned to Welkin "Ready to go Welkin?" He asked. Welkin popped his head out of the edelweiss as he stood up halfway. He got the old flare gun as he looked at it.

He then aimed it in the air.

"The edelweiss swims just fine!" He said as he looked at Jacob with a smirk on his face.

"Fall in, 7's!".


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 battle for the bridge part.1

The others were in the boat as they waited for Welkin and Jacob to give them the go ahead.

"You think it worked?" Edy asked "Did they make it on the other side?".

"We won't know until we get the signal" Nadine said.

As the two were talking, Frederick was loading up the China lake grenade launcher. Largo glanced over at him.

"Hey Fred, What's that ya got there?" He asked him.

Frederick looked at Largo "Oh this, It's just a grenade launcher. That's all" he said "It's called the China lake".

Rosie looked at his weapon as she was now curious.

"The China what? What kind of a name for a weapon is that? And how come I've never seen something like it before?" She said. Frederick smiled "That's because my brother made it for me. In fact, He made all the weapons that I have right now" he said.

Everyone beside Alicia were speechless. Nadine spoke up "Wait, So all of those weapons that you have were created by your brother?" She asked.

Frederick nodded.

"That's right! My brother is a super genius and an inventor. He can do anything when he sets his mind to it. He also made my armor as well. And made it were I'm invincible from all types of gunfire. Minus tank cannons" he said.

Everyone just had there mouths drop, Theold then spoke.

"Ah now I get it" he said "Now I understand what he meant when he said that we would be getting new equipment. Oh man! I hope I get something really powerful when we win this".

"Please, You'd just break it" Edy said.

"I wouldn't mind a new sniper rifle" Marina said.

"Hey guys! Look!" Susie said. Everyone looked to see a bright orange light in the sky.

"That's the signal!" Alicia said.

"Woo! They made it!" Melville said "their plan was a success!".

Frederick then placed his combat helmet on his head as he gripped his China lake grenade launcher.

"Ok! Let's go!" Frederick said. The group then started to row the boat to the other side.

-the east bank-

The others made it on the other side as they got out of the boat and walked over to the edelweiss. Jacob greeted them.

"Glad you made it" he said. That's when his wireless headset went off.

"Lieutenant Jacob! Lieutenant Welkin! This is captain Varrot" Eleanor said "Let me give you a brief on this operation. We'll be working with the Vasel Defense battalion. The enemy is stationed around the east end of the bridge. You have a powerful pair of advantages going for you now. One, You're behind them; Two, They don't know you're there. Strike them hard and fast to make best use of that edge. You need to occupy the enemy's base camp, Located at the mouth of the bridge. If the enemy spots you, Count on them calling for backup. Many enemy tanks are stationed in the area, But some of them have their engines shut down, Meaning they won't attack you. Any inactive tanks whose radiators aren't glowing can be ignored" she said.

Jacob nodded.

"Got it!" He said.

"Oh, one more thing. It looks like they've got tanks of extra ragnite fuel sitting around through the area. A gunshot should be able to detonate those and hopefully take out any nearby tanks or foot soldiers with it" she said.

"Right, We'll remember that".

Jacob then looked at Welkin "You get all that?" He asked him. Welkin nodded "Yeah, Every word" he said.

Welkin then looked at the team "Ok 7's let's get that bridge back as quick as possible!" He said. Largo just sighed "You guys are crazy. You know that right?" He said.

Jacob and Welkin smiled at him "Oh we know" Jacob said, That's when Isara called them.

"Incoming message from squad 1 leader Faldio Landzaat on the West Bank, Sirs" she said as she read the message "Enemy incoming in motion, Presumed headed east across the bridge toward our position".

"A fully company? That's bad news for us" Dallas said.

Frederick pumped his grenade launcher "We'll have to move fast. We're taking that camp before the cavalry rolls in!" He said.

"Alright let's go!" Jacob shouted.

Everyone then ran up the hill as Jacob got in the edelweiss as they drove to the edge of the bridge.

The team made it as Welkin contact the squad members.

"Ok, Largo! Frederick! You two team up and take out the tanks! Marina, You take to the watch tower and take out any enemies from afar!" He said. The three nodded as they headed out.

"Rosie, Edy, Nadine. You three go forward and take out any enemies that are in our way. But stay out of sight of the tanks" Jacob said. Rosie glared at Nadine.

"I'm not going with that dark hair!" Rosie said, Jacob slammed his fist on the edelweiss.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT ROSIE! YOUR ASS IS AREADY IN HOT WATER WHEN WE GET BACK TO BASE! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET MOVING! NOW!" He yelled, Rosie gritted her teeth in anger as she just flipped him off.

"Fine! But if I get killed because of her, Then it's on your head!" She said as the three ran forward. The three then saw 5 imperial shocktroopers and a tank.

"Here I come!" Rosie said as she took aim at them, Edy and Nadine joined in as well. The three killed two of the five shocktroopers as Nadine killed one.

"Enemy down!" Edy said.

"Good job!" Jacob said on the headset "Ok Alicia, You go on ahead with Susie. And be careful" he said.

"Roger!" Alicia said.

"Umm...ok Jacob" Susie said.

Jacob then got out of the edelweiss as he placed his hand on Susie's head "It's ok, I promise that this will be the last time that you have to hurt anyone" he said to her. Susie started to blush as she looked away "Th-thank you" she said.

The two then ran forward as they ran to the east side of the street making sure to stay out of gunfire. Alicia glanced to her side to see two imperial tanks.

"Darn! We won't make through with them in the way" Alicia said. Susie peeked from the side.

"What do we do?" She asked Alicia.

Alicia looked at her supplies but didn't see anything that could help, That's when she had an idea.

"I've got it!" She said as she contacted Frederick "Frederick, It's Alicia. We're are you and Largo right now?".

"Largo and I are at the end from were you and Susie are. We're in a house on the second story" he said.

"Can the two of you see the tanks in front of us?".

Frederick pulled out some binoculars as he looked through them, He then saw the imperial tanks that she was talking about.

"I see them!" He said.

"Think you can take them out?". Frederick then placed his grenade launcher on his back as he pulled out his Panzerfaust missile launcher and aimed it at the tanks.

"I'll take this one, You get the other one Largo" Frederick said. "Got it!" Largo said as he aimed his lancer at the other tank. The two fired as they saw both tanks blow up. Largo smiled as he slapped Frederick on the back.

"Great going kid!" He said. Frederick smiled under his helmet "thanks" he said. He then saw Alicia wave at him as she and Susie ran forward.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 battle for the bridge part.2

As they were taking care of the surrounding enemies, The edelweiss received a transmission.

"Come in, Alpha camp. Alpha camp, Respond. We heard gunshots. Report your status!" an imperial soldier said.

Welkin, Jacob. I've intercepted an enemy transmission" Isara said. "There's nobody left to respond, Now that we've cleared it out" Jacob said. Welkin placed his hand on his head in worry "This is bad. It's only a matter of time before they send in reinforcements now" he said.

Isara then respond to the enemy transmission.

"This is alpha camp. A patrol unit had a misfire. Condition green. Relax, We're fine".

The imperial soldier responded back "Understood. Well, You guys keep the fires lit 'til it's time for our shift. Over and out".

Isara sighed.

"Whew...apologizes for acting without permission, Sirs" she said. Welkin and Jacob smiled.

"That was amazing Isara!" Welkin said.

"Between the squad's fast action and that fast talking, We saved ourselves some heat" Jacob said "Perfect job".

Isara smiled to herself "Thank you" she said.

"Ok! Let's get back to work!" Jacob said as he contacted Melville.

"Melville! How far are you from the main enemy camp?" He asked.

"Not too far at all" Melville said "In fact I'm taking care of one of their camps now".

"Good, I'm coming over there to help out!" Jacob said. Welkin and Isara looked at him "Wait, You're going out on the field? But you don't have any combat armor on" Welkin said.

"Welkin is right, What if you get shot?" Isara said worriedly, Jacob smirked "Please, I got shot once protecting Susie. So It's no big deal to me. Death doesn't scare me! If I die then that's that. No second chances, I'll just put my faith in the next generation" he said as he got out of the edelweiss.

Welkin and Isara watched him as Isara crossed her fingers.

"Please be safe Jacob" she said.

Jacob ran down the road on his way to Melville, As he was running he saw two hidden imperial soldiers on the second story a few feet away from his team. He then contacted Marina.

"Marina this is Jacob, I'm out here on the field. I see two snipers on the second story building not far from us. Can you take them out?".

Marina looked through her sniper scope and zoomed in as she saw the two imperial soldiers "I see them in my sights" she said "Taking them out now!".

Marina then fired at the two snipers, Killing them both. However, This made a hidden imperial tank come out. "Sir! An Imperial tank has shown up from the east side" she said. "Get off that watch tower now before they spot you and fire!" Jacob said.

Marina nodded as she quickly ran to the ladder and climbed down, That's when the imperial tank fired at the watch tower blowing it up.

"Agh!" Marina yelled as she felt the ladder start to fall apart, Jacob panicked as he ran back as fast as he could to save her. Marina then felt the upper part of the watch tower start to come down on her. She started to climb down the ladder faster. That's when one of her feet missed the rail as she felt herself lose her balance.

"Dammit!" She said as she started to fall backwards, As she accepted her fate she was then caught by someone.

"Huh?".

She looked to see that it was Frederick.

"Don't worry, I got you" he said as he ran out of the watch tower as it then came crashing down. Frederick sighed in relief.

"Whew...that was close" he said.

"Frederick!".

Frederick saw Jacob as he made his way over to them "Oh thank god you got Marina before it was too late. I was too far and I saw the tower come down. I thought you were a goner" Jacob said "I apologize for not being here in time Marina".

Frederick placed Marina on the ground as she looked at him "No it's alright. You don't have to apologize" she said "Although, Lost my rifle in the process".

That's when Frederick took off his bag and looked inside as he pulled out the FR R2 sniper rifle.

"This sniper rifle can take out a target from over 800 meters" Frederick said "It's a standard sniper rifle, The reload mechanism is on the side. My brother can also add mods to it as well".

"Mods?" Marina said.

"Just little upgrades that can make the weapon even better" Jacob said "But we can worry about that latter after this is done". Marina nodded as Frederick gave her the sniper rifle.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to treasure it" Marina said. The brothers nodded at her as they all spilt up. Frederick then ran forward as he aimed at the imperial tank with his missile launcher and took aim.

"You got some nerve hurting my friends!" He said as he fired blowing up the tank.

One of the imperial soldiers saw him.

"S-sir! Gallian commandos have occupied alpha camp, Sir!" He said.

"What? Alpha camp reported their status green not minutes ago!" The commander said. The imperial soldier looked at the ground.

"Y-yes, But...thinking back on it, I didn't recognize the voice on the line..." he said.

"Damn it! Feed me misinformation, Huh?" The imperial commander said "I want every last man we have out there! Bring me those Gallian heads!".

"Coming right up!".

"Huh?".

The two soldiers then saw Jacob as he shot them from afar with his revolver. He got the commander in the arm, But missed the other soldier.

"Damn! Missed" he said as he took cover. That's when Melville contacted him "This is Melville, I got the enemy camp" he said.

"Good work!" Jacob said. Jacob then ran over to some sandbags as he reloaded his handgun. "Dallas, Rosina. Give me a hand over here!" He said on his headset.

"Got it, We're on our way!" Dallas said as she and Rosina came over. Dallas shot down one imperial soldier as she made her way to Jacob.

"You called?" Rosina said.

"Yeah" Jacob said "Rosina, I want you to take down that imperial tank, Then Dallas and I will kill the commander and his other units".

"Ok, I'll make sure to do just that!" Rosina said as she fired at the imperial tank, Only causing bit of damage to it. The tank then aimed at them.

"Crap!" Jacob said, Just then.

"Here, Have a couple!".

The three turned to see Largo and Theold fire their lancers at the tank making it exploded.

"All right!" Largo said.

"Thanks you guys" Jacob said as he and Dallas fired at the imperial commander and his units. They killed them as Jacob then ran over to the command post and took it.

"Yes! We got the base" Jacob said.

"Nice work!" Welkin said "Now activate the control switch".

Jacob ran inside the control room and started up the machine.

"Done! Let's how those bastereds like the river!" He said.

The group then saw as the bridge started to rise up, The imperials on the bridge started to feel the bridge rumble as it started to rise. The imperials tried to hang on, But it was no use as they plunged into the sea.

"Woo! Yeah! Suck it imperials!" Frederick yelled.

"Whew, We did it" Jacob said.

"Well, It appears that Lieutenant Gunther and Lieutenant Tesla's plan worked. An impressive start, Soldiers" Eleanor said as she walked over to them.

"Thank you, Captain" Welkin and Jacob said.

"These two are crazy! Drove a damn tank right into the skinkin' river!" Largo said.

"Yeah, And I can't believe it worked. I'm still in shock" Rosie said.

That's when Alicia stepped forward.

"All right, You two! Now hold up your side of the bargain and you listen to Welkin and Jacob" she said.

Largo scratched the back of his head.

"Feh...yeah, Yeah" he said.

Frederick smiled as he took off his helmet "Hey man, Don't sweat it. Maybe someday you'll get to be leader" he assured him. Largo looked at him and smirked "You mean WE will get to be leader someday" he said.

Frederick smirked as he sighed "Fine fine" he said.

The two walked over to the team, Rosie huffed.

"The kids might got the chops to command, But that mean I gotta like any dark-hairs" she said as she walked off.

Jacob twitched as he then remembered.

"Oh yeah, That reminds me. YOU FOUR ARE STILL IN BIG TROUBLE!" He roared.

Rosie,Cezary, Rosina, And Theold gulped, They really hoped that he forgot.

Jacob then cracked his neck "Oh yeah, That's right. You didn't think that I would forget your punishment when we get back, Did you?".

The four sighed as they walked away.

Alicia sighed "So much for that..." She said.

"It's ok Alicia, We're used to it by now" Nadine said "But I hope...I know the day will come when Darcsens can join society as equals" Isara said.

Jacob crossed his arms "Don't worry. I'm working on that with our team" he said.

That's when they saw a white light.

"Heyyy! Hope I'm not interrupting anything. It's me again, Reporting for GBS!" It was Elliot. "Lieutenant Gunther and Tesla! That was quite an impressive result on your first mission".

The two nodded "Yes, Thanks to the squad's hard work. We managed to take back the Great Vasel bridge" Welkin said.

"Any impressions on things to come, Now that you both have gotten your first taste of victory?" She asked.

Welkin pondered a bit.

"Impressions? Well, Let's see..." He said until he had an idea on what to say.

"Bridges are important. They link the roads that bring people what they need. I'd like to become that sort of bridge, Linking our crew together. I think that's my new goal" he said.

Elliot wrote down all of what Welkin had to say.

"Ok, Got it! Now, What about you Jacob? Got any that you learned from this?" She asked him. Jacob nodded.

"Yes, We can live together as one, It doesn't matter what you are. Not race, Not color, Not gender, None of that. I learned something when I was young, And that is there is no racial bigotry here, We're all equally worthless. That means that no matter what, We are one family, We treat each other with the same respect and love. Everyone is equal nothing more" he said "my father told me that, It was a saying of his. He always said it in Latin. Nos omnes in agmine aeque nequam, Meaning we're all equally worthless" he said.

Elliot wrote it all down.

"Got it, I never knew you thought like that" she said "Well, I'm gonna get this stuff all written down for the writing on the wall! See you soon ok" she then walked away as squad 7 went back to base.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 punishment

a/n: hi everyone, Sorry that I haven't been posting frequently. My job has now given me more work days. Making me have less time to write a lot, And not being able to have the energy to write. But I will get through this! Mark my words, I will complete this story if it kills me.

-Randgriz military base-

Squad 7 went back to base as they needed a well deserved rest after what they all went through. General Crawly Douglas waited outside for them.

The team had parked the tanks, And put their weapons away as they walked to the base's front doors. Crawly Douglas walked over to them.

"Ah! You're back" he said "I heard about what happened at Vasel. That was some fine work you two" he said. Welkin and Jacob gave the general a salute.

"Thank you sir".

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Jacob, The things that you requested are all hear. I was even able to get you your hanger like you asked" Crawly said. Jacob nodded.

"Thank you sir, I'll look over that that in a bit" he said as he turned to Rosie,Cezary, Rosina, And Theold "Right after I deal with them!".

Rosie,Cezary, Rosina, And Theold sighed, Jacob then gestured for them to follow him. They walked over to him as they went to their destination.

-the meeting room-

Jacob opened the door as he walked into the room, The others followed him inside. Jacob sat at the center of the room.

"Sit down!" He said angrily.

the four crossed there arms.

"This is crap! Why should we even be here!?" Rosie said.

That's when Jacob had just about enough.

"I SAID SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" He yelled. Rosina, Cezary, And Theold quickly sat down. But Roise still stood.

"Rosie, Get. In. Your. Seat!" Jacob said.

"Who says I gotta?!" Rosie spat back.

That's when Jacob pulled out his raging bull revolver and aimed it at her face, Rosie had a bit of shock at his action.

"You wouldn't dare..." She said in a bit of fear. Jacob smiled darkly as he pulled the trigger.

'Click!'

Rosie closed her eyes for a bit, But opened them to see that she was still standing.

"What...what the hell!?" She said.

Jacob then put his gun away.

"Now will you please sit down" he said "Before I really do shoot you" he said calmly. Rosie just looked at him for a bit until she took a seat. Jacob then sat down as he sighed.

"Ok...so tell me" he said.

Everyone was confused.

"What do you mean?" Cezary said.

"What I mean is, Why do the four of you hate Darcsens. Look, The Darcsens aren't trying to cause problems in our family. Nor should there be a reason to hate them. So I want to hear from each and every one of you what your story is with them. Sound good?". Jacob said.

Three of them nodded as Rosie just placed her right leg over her left, Her arms still crossed.

"Humph! What a waste of time" Rosie said.

Jacob rolled his eyes at her as he looked at Rosina.

"Rosina, You'll go first" he said.

"Ok boss" Rosina said nervously.

Jacob smiled at her "Don't worry, I won't be mad at you guys. I just want to help you bond with your Darcsen brothers and sisters, And treat them like family. After all; In order for us to win this war. We must trust one another" he said.

Rosina started to smile as she understood what he was talking about.

"I got ya!" She said "Well...it's kinda stupid really".

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell?".

"Well, The only reason I don't like them. Is well...because their so slender and weak. They don't have any muscle on them at all".

Jacob was silent for a bit until he started laughing.

"Hahahaha! You're right. That is without, The most stupidest thing that I have ever heard in my whole life!" He said.

Rosina nodded at him.

"Hehehe, See. I told you" she said.

Jacob started to calm down as he looked at her "ok...ok, So here is what I want you to do" he said "I want you to ask one of your Darcsen family members to train with you. Since you see them as weak. How about you change that by working out with them. Sound fair?".

Rosina nodded at him.

"Got it boss!" She said happily.

Jacob smiled at her "Good, You're dismissed" he said. Rosina stood up and left the room.

"Ok Cezary, You're next" Jacob said.

Cezary scratched the back of his head.

"Well...I just don't trust them. That's all" he said.

Jacob then looked over at Theold.

"Theold? Do you have anything to say?" He asked him.

Theold nodded.

"I just see them as bad luck sir" he admitted "But...after what you told Rosina. I realized my mistake. And I would be more than happy to change my ways".

"Same here" Cezary said.

Jacob smiled at them.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for a report on your progress" he said "You two are dismissed". Cezary and Theold nodded as they walked out of the room leaving Jacob and Rosie.

"Ok" Jacob said "Let's hear your side of the story".

Rosie then got up from her seat.

"I don't have to answer that!" She said "Especially when it involves dark hairs!".

Jacob then stood up.

"Now Rosie! You can't just walk out without giving me a reason to why you don't trust them. So tell me" he said. Rosie then glanced at him.

"Like I just said before lieutenant, I don't have to answer that" she said as she walked out of the room. Jacob sighed as he shook his head.

"She'll come around to tell me in time" he said to himself "Now it's time for me to take a look at my new stuff". He then quickly ran out of the room and headed to his now personal hanger.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Gallia's superpower

Squad 7 had scattered all over the base as they did there own thing. Frederick had gone to his personal hanger that Crawly Douglas had gotten for him. He did however talk about what Irene Elliot wanted. Crawly would make sure to do that for her, As he always enjoyed her work.

Frederick was in his room as he laid in his bed and thought about the mission that they completed.

"Man, I can't even believe that we did that. And now that we stopped the Imperials, The empire will have to think up a new plan" he said to himself. That's when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in".

The door opened up as Jacob walked inside.

"Hey little brother" he said "What's up?".

Frederick got off his bed as he walked up to Jacob.

"Hey Jacob, What brings you here? I thought that you were having fun with your new hanger" Frederick asked. Jacob smirked as he crossed his arms "Oh I am, I'm currently developing new weapons. As well as armor. And I wanted to ask if you wanted to take a look" he said.

Frederick's face brighten up.

"Hell ya I do! Let's go!" H said with excitement.

"Haha! Ok, Follow me".

-Tesla hanger-

The two brothers walked down the hallway as they walked past the R&D lab. "Hey Jacob" Frederick said.

"Yeah Frederick?".

"Why are we passing the R&D facility? I thought that you got your own personal hanger in the R&D"

Jacob smiled at him "I did, But It's not a part of this R&D facility Frederick. It's my own separate hanger" he said.

Frederick sighed "Geez, General Crawly Douglas must have went all out for you huh?" he said "So how big of a personal hanger are we talking about?".

The two then walked outside as they walked over to a massive platinum and gold hanger. "About this big" Jacob said.

Frederick was in disbelief.

"My god!" He said "Why on earth would you need a hanger this big!?" He asked him.

Jacob then crossed his arms.

"That's what I wanted to show you, I'm sure you'll have questions about this project that your about to see. And I figured that you would be the right person for the job" he said as he opened the door "Come on inside".

-inside the Tesla hanger-

Jacob and Frederick walked into the hanger, The hanger was sky blue on the inside, Jacob walked forward as he then stopped at two large red doors.

"Behind this door is something that I have been working on just now. You know how fast I work so I want you to be the first to witness this" Jacob said.

Frederick was confused.

"Witness what?" he asked him. Jacob then pressed a button making the large red doors open up side to side, Frederick's mouth almost fell to the floor at what he saw. In front of him was a large mech that stood about 8.17m and 2.75m in width. The mech had a ladybug like head with one single red eye, As well as an exoskeleton.

"What the...you made a mecha!" Frederick said. Jacob just walked over to his creation and stood in front of it.

"Not just A mecha Frederick" he said "Our very own metal gear".

"WHAT!?".

"That's right! Say hello to Metal gear DYNAMO. Gallia's very own bipedal tank!" Jacob said "What do you think?".

Frederick rubbed his eyes until he spoke.

"What do I think? Jacob how the hell do you plan to power this thing? This world doesn't have the kind of technology that we have well in this case had in our world!".

Jacob walked over to a table as it had 20 to 80 books on Gallia's historian culture, As well as books on the Atlantic federation, Ragnite, And the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance. Not only that, But on the history of the Darcsens and the Valkyrur. As well as the war of the Valkyrur.

He picked up the book on Ragnite.

"With Ragnite of course, This stuff may be scarce. But it's properties are the same as crude oil. Ragnite sees a wide variety of commercial and industrial applications. It is primarily used as an energy source, and Ragnite engines power tanks, wheeled vehicles and even locomotives and ships. Our soldiers use Ragnaids composed of Ragnite in the field to heal wounds. Ragnite derivatives are also used as propellant and payload explosives in grenades, shells and rockets, and to make strong armour plating, such as the upgrades used for the Edelweiss. The wide variety of uses indicate Ragnite is somewhat like crude oil; much as crude oil can be refined into many different hydrocarbons with differing properties, so Ragnite can be formed into numerous specific types such as the "Ragnoline" used in vehicles. Most forms of Ragnite appear to be relatively volatile, though stable forms exist. It appears to replace petrochemicals in all applications; Ragnite is used for everthing from gasoline to lamp oil. It is not entirely clear if petrochemicals are even present in Europa" he finished as he took a deep breath.

"So we can use Ragnite to power metal gear DYNAMO" Jacob said "See, It's a win win".

Frederick just sighed.

"Well that answers one of my questions, But the other one I'm worried about".

Jacob looked at him with curiosity.

"And that question is?" he asked him.

"Do you think that Gallia is ready for this Jacob? I mean to have there own metal gear..." Frederick said.

Jacob pondered a bit until he came with an answer.

"Honestly I don't know" he said "I really thought that it would help out during the war. But you make a good point, To have there own metal gear would be too much" he said.

"Not only that Jacob" Frederick said "But Gallia would become a superpower in the war, And it's trying it's best to remain neutral. So the metal gear would only make things worse for the people and leader of Gallia".

Jacob glanced back at his unfinished metal gear as he sighed.

"I'll see what I can do, In the meantime. I want you to get all of squad 7 in here. I have there equipment all set and ready to go" he said. Frederick gave his brother a salute.

"Yes sir!" Frederick said as he went to get the others, Jacob just kept looking at his work as he looked at his plans on the wall:

Metal gear DYNAMO project

Head: YH06-LADYB

Core: CR-C75U2

Arms: BABOON

Legs: CR-LH77A

Boosters: CR-B81

Generator: FUDOH

Radiator: RAGORA

Back unit right weapon: WB15L-GERYON2 laser cannon

He then sighed as he smiled "I'll see what I can do for you...but latter. There's another project that I have to complete". He said as he went to get the equipment ready for his team.

A/n: reviews if you could please. See you next time.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 new equipment

A/n: reviews if you like. Now will be getting to my favorite mission in the game. Enjoy! Also, We will be meeting with another squad that took place in Valkira chronicles 3 during the second war.

Everyone of squad 7 walked out of the base as they all followed Frederick to his brother's hanger.

"Hey Frederick, Why isn't your brother's hanger connected with the R&D facility?" Welkin asked. Frederick turned to him "Because, He needs all the space he can get when it comes to his inventions" Frederick said.

The squad all stopped in front of the hanger as Frederick opened the doors as they all went inside.

-Inside the Tesla hanger-

Jacob was going back and forth as he got the weapons and armor ready for his team. He sighed as he placed the last piece of armor down.

"Whew, All done" he said, That's when he saw his teammates come into the room.

"Ah, Good. You're all here" he said "Welcome to my workshop!".

Everyone looked at Jacob's hanger, Largo whistled.

"Whew, Well I'll be" he said "This is some hanger. You could make an arsenal of weapons in here".

"I agree!" Musaad Said "This is were all the magic happens huh Lieutenant Tesla?".

Jacob nodded at him "That's right, And just as I said. I will be giving all of you new equipment as of today. All of the equipment that you see here in front of you are all created by me. And they all carry the Tesla insignia" he said as he then pulled out a list.

"Now I've made a category on what class wields what. The scouts will be getting the R5 assault rifle, Shocktroopers will be getting the M60 machine guns, lancers will be getting RPG-7's as well as pancor jackhammer gas-operated shotguns, snipers will receive the AS50 anti-tank sniper rifle, And the engineers will have the Model 7615 shotgun. Got it?" He said.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Alright everyone, I also have some new uniforms as well. There titanium plated so you'll be immune to bullet fire, Just not tank cannon fire. I've also made some helmets too. Basic ones really. But these have titanium glass visors to cover the face. I am working on a advanced and futuristic version of the uniform. So these will have to do until then" Jacob said "So, Now let's-".

Just then the intercom went off.

:attention, Will Jacob and Welkin please report to General Crawly Douglas at once. Thank you:

Welkin and Jacob looked at each other.

"Looks like the General wants to see us" Welkin said. Jacob nodded "It would seem so" he then looked over at Frederick "Frederick, Could you come with me, I want you to hear about this mission if there is one. Then you can come back and help out our team with the weapons" he said.

Frederick gave his brother a salute "Yes sir!" He said.

Jacob then looked at the rest of squad 7.

"Ok everyone, Looks like we're gonna be gone for a bit. But in the meantime, I want all of you to get your new suits on. And see how they fit until then. You're all more than welcome to look around the hanger" he said as the three went to go see about what General Crawly Douglas wanted to talk about.

A/n: ok, Next chapter we will be introducing squad 422 aka the nameless. I will be only using the main three from the nameless, Sorry. But I don't really feel like looking up all the other units to squad 422. So I'm leaving it only at the main three. Also, I finally have Frederick's love interest all set and ready to go.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 the nameless and calamity raven

-General Crawly Douglas-

The three Boys walked up to Douglas's door as Welkin knocked on it a few times. Just then there was a voice on the other side.

"Come on it" Crawly Douglas said. Welkin opened the door as the three walked inside, There in the center was Crawly Douglas but on his side were three other people. One man and two women.

"Ah good, You're here" Crawly Douglas said "I guess your going to ask who these three are? Allow me to explain. These three here are members of a special unit known as the nameless or Squad 422 if you will. It is a penal military unit composed of deserters, criminals and military offenders whose real names are erased from the records and referred to instead by numbers; Hence their nickname. Some, on the other hand, were recruited into the Squad after being guaranteed a generous compensation. Despite being used by the Gallian military to take on the dirty work and most dangerous missions that neither the Regular Army nor Militia will do, the 422nd is nevertheless up to the task, exemplified by their motto, "Altaha Abilia, Meaning "always Ready" in Latin".

Welkin and the Tesla brothers just looked at the other three members of nameless.

"Is that right?" Jacob said "That's pretty cool if you ask me".

That's when the man walked forward "Sure...If you like being called a criminal for being accused of a false crime" he said. Crawly Douglas waved his hand at him "Now now Kurt, I told you that I got that taken care of. You no longer have to tell people that" he said.

Kurt sighed "Sorry General Crawly Douglas" he said in a frustrated tone. The woman on his right then patted his shoulder. She had red and silver hair, Very large breasts, And red eyes.

"Kurt you can't keep bring that up" she said "If you do then you'll just get even more frustrated. Just think positive" she ended with a smile before looked at the the others.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said as she held out her hand "My names Riela, Riela Marcellis" Riela said with a large smile on her face "It's very nice to meet you!".

Jacob held out his hand "Jacob Tesla, It's very nice to meet you too" he said as they shock hands. That's when Riela's eyes widened.

"Wait! You're a Tesla? Like..that one Tesla that stopped that imperial attack on the great Vasel bridge" she asked.

Jacob nodded at her.

"Yup, That's me" he said. Then without warning Riela wrapped her arms round him letting her large breasts smoother his face.

"Oh my god! You are like my favorite soldier!" She said "The way you handled that attack was so awesome!". Jacob could only mumble as his face was still in her cleavage. That's when Kurt tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh Riela, I don't think Jacob can breathe" he said. Riela quickly looked at Jacob as he was trying to gasp for air, She then released him as she had a sweat drop come down her face.

"Ha ha ha! S-sorry..." She said.

Jacob took a deep breath as he smiled at her.

"It's ok, Just next time give me a warring" he said. He then held out his hand to Kurt.

"Jacob Tesla sir" he said, Kurt then shook his hand "Kurt lrving" he said. Jacob then looked at the other woman, She had dark blue hair that was in a ponytail that was held in her Darcsen shawl, She was very built and looked average albeit with a little few curves here and there.

Jacob smiled brightly at her "Hi there" he said, The Darcsen woman just glanced at him and huffed as she kept her arms crossed. Jacob could tell that the woman didn't want to be here.

"Um...I'm sorry if I'm. In your personal space" he said "I'm Jacob Tesla, And you are?". The Darcsen woman didn't respond to his answer. Jacob just backed away from her.

"I'll let you answer that when you feel like it" he said. That's when Frederick stormed over to her and pointed his finger in her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? My older brother asked you your name! And you're just gonna pass off the cold shoulder! Fuck you!" He said. That's when the Darcsen woman aimed her gaze at Frederick as she gritted her teeth.

"Who the hell are you to speak to me like that!?" The Darcsen woman said "You have no authority over me!".

"Hey! I never said that I have any authority over you. I'm just saying that it's rude to not speak to someone when they want to ask you a question".

The Darcsen woman just looked away "Whatever" she said. Frederick sighed "So what's your name?" He said.

"Why do you care?" She said.

Frederick was getting fed up.

"Look, Just tell me bitch!" He said. That's when the Darcsen woman lost it.

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch you stupid mutt!?" She said. Frederick just glared at her "Who the hell are you calling a mutt you bitch!?".

"Who do you think you damn mutt!".

"Oh screw you bitch!".

"Mutt!".

"Bitch!".

"Mutt!".

"Bitch!".

Everyone just watched them as they argued back and forth. Welkin then moved over to Jacob.

"I think we should stop them before this gets out of hand" he said, Jacob nodded "Good idea" he said as he then stood in front of the two.

"Ok you love birds, That's enough for one day" he said, Frederick and the Darcsen woman glared at him.

"SHUT UP!" they both said, They then glared at each other as they looked away. Kurt then spoke up.

"Sorry about that" he said "Imca has a major habit of being difficult" he said. Jacob just waved his hand at him.

"It's ok" he said, That's when he looked over at his brother "She almost acts like you" he said jokingly. Both Frederick and Imca twitched at his sentence.

"As if!" Frederick said "Like she's anything like me!" Frederick said. "I'm nothing like that worthless mutt!" Imca said.

"Say that again bitch!".

Crawly Douglas then intervened.

"Ok you two, That's enough" he said "The two of you can fight after we've had this important meeting".

Welkin pondered a bit.

"Oh, That's right. You wanted to talk to the three of us general?" He said. Crawly Douglas nodded.

"That's right Welkin, The reason why I called the three of you is for three things. One is about an enemy unit called **Calamity Raven. It** is a special military unit comprised almost entirely of Darcsen soldiers. This unit is led by a commander named Dahau" Crawly Douglas said.

"Wait a minute" Frederick said "Why would Darcsen soldiers want to attack us? If any case, Shouldn't they be on our side?".

Crawly Douglas sighed "We're not really 100% sure what Calamity Raven wants in this war. But it would seem that their not on anyone's side. Probably just want to get in on the action I guess" he said. "But we can deal with that latter, Now for the second thing that I want to talk about. Is The nameless. You see we have many members of the nameless here. And they are all put in three's. So, I decided that Kurt, Riela, And Imca would be great for the three of you. Granted that they will be doing their own missions from time to time. But at times they will come to your aid" he said.

Kurt, Welkin, And Jacob all looked at each other.

"I don't mind that at all" Welkin said.

"Same here, I think it's a great idea" Jacob said.

"I agree, Although it will take some time getting used to it" Kurt said as he looked at his comrades "What do you think Riela?".

Riela smiled "I think it's great!" She said.

"Imca? What's your take on this?" Kurt asked her. Imca however just glared at Frederick as Frederick was glaring back at her.

"Like hell i'm working with this bastered!" They both said in unison. The others sighed.

"This will be tough..." Kurt said.

"Give it some time Kurt, They'll become good friends trust me" Jacob said. Kurt sighed as he ran his hand through his brown hair "Alright, I just hope you're right" he said as he looked at Crawly Douglas "So? What's the last thing you want to talk to all of us about?" He asked.

Crawly Douglas sipped a bit of his tea "This last thing is about the next mission involving squad 7 Kurt. Your team is to take care of Calamity Raven in the meantime" he said. The three members of the Nameless gave the general a salute as they walked to the door.

"Guess we'll see each other again on the battlefield" Kurt said with a smile. Welkin and Jacob nodded "Guess so" Welkin said. Riela patted Jacob on the head "It was nice meeting you guys" she said.

"Likewise" Jacob said.

Imca and Frederick however kept giving each other nasty glares.

"If we ever meet again, Make sure to not get in my way! Got it mutt!" She said, Frederick just flipped her off "Same to you bitch!" He said. Imca just snorted at him.

"Humph! Useless mutt" she said as walked out the door after her team, Frederick sighed in frustration.

"What an asswhole" he said, Jacob just snickered at him "I think that was cute, Looks like you two are gonna get close real quick".

"I hope not" Frederick said.

Crawly Douglas then cleared his throat.

"Ok boys" he said "I want all of you to meet Eleanor in the meeting room so you can prepare for your next mission" he said.

"Sir!" Welkin, Jacob, And Frederick said as they walked out of the room and headed to the meeting room.

A/n: I've decided to do this differently with Calamity Raven. I want them to only work for one faction instead of two. Now to get to my favorite mission after two other chapters of course. Review if you can please.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 mission brief: the Kloden Wildwood

A/n: ok, After watching the OVA for Valkira chronicles 3. I was so excited when I saw how kick ass it was, Especially Imca *drools* -aheam-. Anyway, And I will make sure to add it into the story. Enjoy and review.

-Eleanor's office-

Eleanor and Faldio were talking about the next mission as they also waited for the lieutenants. Jus then, There was a knock at the door.

"It's open" Eleanor said. Welkin and Jacob walked inside. Jacob nodded for his brother to come in as well.

"You coming?" Jacob asked, Frederick shook his head "Nah, I have to help teach out comrades about their new weapons. But you can tell me after the briefing" he said as he ran off. Jacob shrugged as he closed the door.

"Glad you two could make it" Eleanor said "Thanks in part to squad 7. The Great Vasel Bridge is back in our hands. That pushed the front line back, Forcing the Empire to gather forces in central Gallia".

"Does this mean we're headed that way as well?" Faldio asked.

Eleanor shook her head "The army will take that front. Meanwhile, The militia will head south" she said as she took out a map and placed it on the table. "Our next target is here. In the Kloden area".

Welkin looked at the map.

"The Kloden wildwood...I was there last summer taking soil samples" he said "It's a dense forest with plenty of hills and valleys. It's hard to get around in there". Jacob looked at the map then glanced at Eleanor.

"What's our objective there, Captain?" He asked.

Eleanor placed her right hand under her chin "The Empire has set up a supply base there to fuel their invasion of central Gallia" she said. "I see. So if we seize the supply base, We cut off the flow of supplies moving north" Faldio said.

"That's not a bad idea at all" Jacob said, Eleanor nodded at him "True it's not, The third Regiment's objective is to take that base" she said "All squads are to prepare for woodland combat and await orders" she then looked over at Jacob.

"Lieutenant Jacob".

"Yes Captain?".

"I know that you've probably have given your squad their new equipment. And I bet your teaching them how to use it. I hate to say this and I apologize in advance. But you might have to teach them how to master there new weapons on the battlefield" she said.

Jacob nodded at her "Yes Captain".

"Well then, That will be all, Dismissed". The three then walked out of the room as Faldio placed his hand on his head.

"Woodland combat...what a nightmare" he said getting Welkin and Jacob's attention.

"What's wrong Faldio?" Jacob asked.

"This will be a tough mission" he said "We're going to be taking on woodland combat...the woods dull your sense of direction. And poor roads make for slow advances. This will be our toughest mission yet".

Welkin then added into the conversation.

"Maybe so, But deeper in the woods you have a better chance of spotting rare foliage. There's one kind of insectivorous plant in Kloden called the moondew that can suck a-".

Faldio quickly cut him off.

"All right I get it! You really do have a one-track mind, You know know that?" He said.

"I'm saying nature isn't just a burden. We might just find the key to victory in the woods" Welkin said.

"Ah, I think I get ya. Good idea Welkin" Jacob said. Faldio sighed "Alright. I'll keep a lookout for your key while I'm slogging along" he said as he then smiled "Hopefully your plant won't have eaten it".

The boys then left to get there squads ready for the next mission.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 the Triumviri

A/n: ok, I'll make this short. For this chapter we're going to play a game. One of the four commanders are going to develop an undying hatred and obsession over one of the Tesla brothers after something happens to them. And I want to see in the reviews who you think it shall be and what will be the reason why they want to see this Tesla dead. This is just for a small bit of fun.

Enjoy! And remember to leave a review. I really do love to read your feedback. Also, Who do you think should be in the next mission? Leave a review for that as well please.

-the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance-

The Empire, An area controlled by people of noble royal blood and the Emperor himself. The emperor enjoys limitless authority within the alliance. The Empire retains customs and practices held over from medieval times, and its people are known to harbor conservative views including a strong hatred for the Darcsen race, who are often put into forced labor camps to provide labour and materials for the Empire.

The culture of the Imperial Alliance still has strong roots in medieval times. This influence can be seen in the armor that the soldiers wear, and in the vows of fealty that each soldier makes to the king.

-the watchtower fortress-

In an area not too far from the Empire lies a large base that is composed as a fortress. It is the main base of operations for Commander Maximilian as he leads the assault against Gallia. Inside Maximilian and his three commanders are looking over the events that happened Involving the Great Vasel bridge. One of the commanders known as Berthold Gregor was tapping his finger on the table in frustration.

"Gallia's mongrels have reclaimed Vasel bridge" he said "Are the men of our defensive units cowards? This loss is a stain on the Emperors honor. Useless fools...".

Another man who had his feet up on the table as he leaned back was looking over some photos that had an image of Frederick Tesla in his desert combat armor, As well as an image of the Tesla weapons.

"I hear the enemy crossed the river in tanks" he said "And whoever's leading them is no fool. But...I also heard that we had a run in with our masked friend again. Reports say that he took down a tank with some kind of weapon the likes we've never seen before. Not only that, But I've also heard that bullets and grenades can't kill him".

Gregor glanced at his comrade.

"Please Jaeger be serious. The thought of a human being able to withstand grenades and gunfire is preposterous. No human is invincible! It's just a childish rumor used to scare off our soldiers" Gregor said "Besides, This was a fluke. These are peasants nothing more. Peasants and barbarians. How could they be anything else?".

Jaeger looked over at Gregor "If birthright is all it takes to win a battle, You must find war so very boring" he said.

Gregor sighed as he fixed his glasses, The other commander stood up from her seat. She had a wonderful curved figure, Sliver hair, red eyes, And large breasts.

"The issue here is Gallia's resistance and how to end it, Swiftly and decisively" she said.

Jaeger glanced over at the young woman "Exactly Selvaria. They'll use their victory at Vasel bridge as footing for a counterstrike in central Gallia" Jaeger said "I just hope our invincible masked friend isn't with them".

Selvaria then turned to her commander.

"How should we proceed? What says your grace?" She asked.

At the front sitting behind a large desk was a young man that looked in his 20's. He had blond short hair, Aqua eyes, And platinum armor. That man was prince Maximilian himself. "We will extinguish these flames. Our course is clear. The Gallian army must be crushed" he said as he then stood up and walked forward to the center.

"We will require reinforcements. They will be sent to central Gallia" Maximilian said as he walked to the large map on the table. "Now then, The route of supply through Kloden has to be made unshakable. Gregor, See to a...restructuring of our central forces, Then you will continue to press northward".

"Sir" Gregor said.

"We will head to Barious. Selvaria. Be so kind as to accompany Us there" Maximilian said. Selvaria bowed "With pleasure, And to the ends of the earth your grace" she said.

Maximilian then looked over at Jaeger "The Kloden base and supply lines, See to them Jaeger. They need protecting. Gallia may have already dispatched troops to the south. Therefore, Make haste to Kloden" he said.

Jaeger nodded "Of course, Leave it to me your grace" he said.

Maximilian then glanced at the photo of masked soldier.

"Also, If you do happen to run into that so called rumor. Then I want you make sure that it STAYS a rumor" he said. Jaeger smirked as he held up the photo.

"Will do, I just hope the rumors aren't true" he said as he walked out of the room to prepare for Kloden.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 getting the team ready

-Tesla hanger-

"Ok! Now fire!" Frederick said as everyone held up their weapons and fired as all of there guns clicked.

"Good job! Now reload" Frederick said, Everyone then held there guns up as they then took out the ammo case and placed it back in as they reloaded there weapons. Frederick was able to quickly teach his comrades about what each weapon can do, How to use it, And how to master it in under a short period of time. Well...all but one.

Susie was having trouble with her gun, She didn't know how to handle such a thing. She was always used to the bolt action style. But this was completely different. Frederick tired many ways to help her, Only for her to mess up or make the gun jam.

"Umm...Sergeant F-Frederick. I think my gun is jammed again" Susie said nervously. She felt like a liability, She didn't want to keep asking Frederick for help every second as she tried to catch up to her comrades.

Frederick looked at her as he walked over to her side.

"Oh dear, Again? That's the third time already" he said worriedly, Frederick could understand how she felt. He was once in that same spot when he was still green in military school, And he would make sure to help her out as much as possible.

"Here I'll take a look at it" he said as he held out his hand for Susie to hand over the gun. Susie quickly gave him her gun as he checked it to see what the problem was. Susie looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry for having to ask you for help..." She said "I know you must hate it".

Frederick stopped checking the gun as he looked at her.

"Not at all" he said "I can understand your reason, This is something new and your not familiar with this kind of technology. However I think that we should give you something closer to home instead".

Susie looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Well, When I see you trying to handle the gun. You keep moving your right hand up to the sight thinking that the bolt will be there. But you end up realizing that this version doesn't have a bolt, So you try to find it. Only to end up getting confused" he said.

Susie just looked at him, He was right. A bolt action rifle was what she was familiar with. She couldn't get used to this kind of change so quickly.

Susie smiled at him "Thank you, For understanding" she said.

Frederick gave her a grin "Anytime buddy" he said. That's when the doors opened up as Welkin and Jacob walked inside.

"Ok everyone, Training is over" Jacob said "We've got another mission to do. So listen up".

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they gathered around the lieutenants.

"Ok boss, What's up?" Largo asked.

"Yeah, We we're just getting good with mastering our weapons" Hannes said.

"Wait...don't tell us. Imps right?" Jane said with a wicked smile.

"That's right" Welkin said "We have been given orders to head to Kloden and take a supply base from the Imperials".

Vyse started smiling.

"So we're going to be fighting in woodland combat this time?" He asked. Jacob nodded at him "Yes we are, Sounds like your all fired up for this".

Vyse raised his fist "You bet I am! This is gonna be our hardest mission! Hard to see areas, Rough roads to walk on, Enemies coming left and right from all directions! It's perfect! You can count me in lieutenants!" He said.

Aika sighed.

"Oh Vyse I swear, You're gonna get hurt if you keep acting like a one man army" she said as she poked his head. Vyse just smiled at her "Sorry, But I can't help it. I just love it when the odds are against me" he said.

Welkin then looked at the others.

"Anyone else want to volunteer, We only have a small bit of time before we depart" he said. That's when Largo, Alicia, And Rosie stood forward.

"We'll volunteer" Alicia said.

"You got that right! I think it's time we show those imperials that we don't mess around" Rosie said.

Jane also came forward.

"Count me in as well" she said "I wanna cut down some imps with my new weapon".

"I'll join in too" Catherine said "I only ask for enough ammo to keep me going".

"You know that I got your backs" Frederick said.

Jacob looked at everyone that had volunteered.

"Ok, That makes 7. How ironic" he said with a smile "Ok let's get-".

That's when someone ran over to him and hugged him.

"I wanna go! I wanna go! Aisha wants to go too!" Aisha said. Jacob then looked at Aisha.

"Hehe! Well alright little one. You can come with. Oh! I never did get your name when we first met" he said.

Aisha smiled as she then backed up and game him a salute.

"I'm Aisha Neumann Mr. Jacob! I'm 12 years old and I'm a super genius" she said. Jacob had a very uneasy expression.

"Wait a Minute! You're only 12 years old, And they let you join" he asked. Aisha nodded "Yup! Even though they didn't want to at first because of my age. They let me after they looked at my I.Q. Besides I wanted to join!" She said.

Jacob still had an uneasy look on his face, He then sighed as he kneeled down to her.

"Well...alright. You can come with us" he said "But promise me that you'll be safe. Don't try to take on the enemy head on, Be sure to find cover, And if there are too many enemies retreat. Ok?".

Aisha nodded at him with a huge smile on her face "Ok!" She said. Jacob then patted her head "You're still young, And I don't want this war to corrupt you or worse. You still have a long life ahead of you" he said.

Aisha smiled as she hugged Jacob "I won't let it, I promise" she said. Jacob smiled back at her "I'll hold you to that" he said. Everyone watched them.

"Aww, That's so cute" Dorothy said.

"Looks like our lieutenant has a real soft spot for kids I see" Yoko said.

"Well, I'm very glad that he cares about her well being. A child like her shouldn't have to witness these kinds of things during a war" Wavy said.

"I'm with you on that Wavy" Claudia said "Looks like we don't just have a lieutenant, But a big brother as well".

Jacob then stood up.

"Ok! Let's get moving everyone! To the Kloden forest!" He said. The 8 members then walked forward as Welkin led them to the R&D to get the edelweiss. However, Frederick stopped in front of his brother.

"Hey Jacob, You have a second?" He asked him.

"Sure, What is it?" Jacob said. Frederick then pointed back at Susie.

"It's about Susie".

"what's wrong with her? Is she hurt? Not feeling well?".

Frederick then gave him her gun.

"She can't handle this kind of weapon. She's used to using a bolt action style type. Her gun kept jamming, And she was having a very hard time" he said. Jacob looked at her then at the gun.

"You go on ahead, I'll talk to her" Jacob said. Frederick nodded as he ran to the R&D facility. Jacob then walked over to Susie. Susie was looking at the other inventions that were around the Tesla hanger. That's when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Susie" Jacob said making her jump.

"Ah! O-oh Jacob" she said as her face started to turn scarlet, Jacob then held up her gun.

"My brother told me about what happened" he said worriedly, Susie's smile quickly faded. "Oh...he told you about what happened..." She said.

"Yes, He said you were having trouble with trying to adjust to the new gun".

"I'm so sorry! I'm just not able to handle this kind of weapon...I...I" that's when Jacob wrapped his arms around her, Susie's whole body started to tremble as her face was now totally red.

"J-Ja-Jacob!" Susie stuttered. Jacob stood back as he gave her a huge smile "you don't have to apologize Susie, I told you that I would make you a weapon that would help out with your pacifist nature. But I'll have to do that when I return. So don't feel down, Everyone can't master something right off the bat. It takes time. So once we get back, I'll make you a bolt action rifle, As well as some special rounds. Sound good?" He said.

Susie didn't know what to say as she just rapidly shook her head up and down.

Jacob then held her hands.

"I'll help you out as much as I can" Jacob said as he then walked away, Susie just watched him as she was still blushing.

"Thank you...Jacob" she said in a whisper.

A/n: I'll have to do the other chapter once I get off work. Review if you have anything you want to ask me. Also, I will keep going with the main story until after the desert mission. Then after that mission is done. We will be getting filler chapters to expand with the characters more. Until next time.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 a new friend

-Kloden woodland-

The travel to the Kloden woodlands was far and long for squad 7. But they had made in time. Jacob, Frederick, Alicia, Isara, Welkin, Largo, Rosie, Jane, Vyse, Catherine, And Aisha has stopped to look at there surroundings.

"What are we doing? Remind me, Whose idea was it to come out here anyway?" Rosie said "Enough with the trees already".

"You can say that again. Woods are so thick you can't tell up from down with these trees" Largo said. That's when the two saw Welkin walking around as he was looking at the ground.

Welkin smiled as he looked at what he found "Here we go" he said.

Rosie and Largo just looked at him.

"Hey, Great, What did he find, A map in the dirt?" Rosie said as she looked at Largo. Largo just shrugged "Beats me" he said.

Alicia walked over to him.

"You ok Welkin?" She asked.

Welkin then leaned up as he looked at her "Alicia, Hold on for these for me will ya" he said as Alicia held out her hand.

"Sure Welkin. What are these? Some kind of nuts?" She asked.

"No, Actually they're longbeard goat droppings" he said, Alicia freaked "Eww! Gross! You made me hold poop! Are you crazy!?".

That's when Frederick, Jacob, Isara, Jane, Vyse, Catherine, And Aisha ran back after they heard Alicia.

"What's wrong? Did you guys see the enemy?" Frederick said. Rosie looked at Frederick.

"Nope, But our lieutenant found goat poop" she said. Frederick and the others just faceplamed.

"Really Welkin..." Jacob said.

That's when Isara walked over to him and Alicia.

"Hey Welkin, Did you find something useful?" She asked him. Welkin then gestured for the others to come over.

"Come here everyone, Take a look at this" he said, Everybody walked over to him as they saw a small path.

"Hmm, The grass has been trampled down, Looks like" Largo said.

"The enemy could have been here" Frederick said.

"I don't think so, There aren't any footprints in the dirt. So what's the deal?" Jane said.

"An animal trail. With any luck this could be our way out" Welkin said "Animals have a natural instinct to find the most efficient path. That's why the grass is trampled down. They snap off the branches, They eat the grass. As a result they clear a perfect trail".

"So if we make like goats and follow it the path will take us through" Vyse said.

"Well well, That's a good idea Welkin" Jacob said, Welkin smiled at him "Thanks, The enemy supply base should be nearby. This is were will start our operation".

Everyone nodded as they went down the path. As the group went down the path Rosie was singing to herself.

"Laa la la la la... La la la la... La la la la..."

"That's really nice Rosie. What song is that? It's so pretty" Alicia asked her. Rosie looked away "Hm? Oh, Just a song I sang, Back in the day" she said.

That's when Jacob smirked.

"Well well well, You used to be a singer? I didn't know that. I think that's wonderful" He said.

Rosie blushed as she glanced at him.

"Ha! You paint a much prettier picture than it was Tesla" she said "I used to sing at a bar in my town".

"Still, That song was really pretty. We'd love to hear the whole thing sometime" Alicia said.

Rosie smirked "Heh. Maybe I'll put on a little show one of these days" she said. That's when they all heard a sound in the bushes.

"Looks like we're not alone here" Isara said.

Alicia held up her R5 assault rifle "I'll go investigate" she said as she walked over to the bushes.

"Put your hands in the air!" She said.

That's when the mysterious figure came out of the bushes, Revealing a pig with wings on it's back.

"Moink?!" The pig cried.

Alicia lowered her weapon "It's...a pig?" she said.

Isara examined the animal "looks like a porcavian piglet" she said. Jacob and Frederick however had there mouths drop.

"Brother..." Frederick said "That piglet has wings...".

Jacob just blinked at the animal.

"Wow...I guess pigs really can fly in this world" he said.

Alicia then picked up the piglet.

"What's your story? Get separated from your mom?" Alicia said.

The piglet cried sadly "Moink...".

"I'll take a look further in" Jane said as she went over to the bushes, She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked her.

"There must have been a skirmish here...it looks like a stray bullet hit his mother" Jane said.

"Aww...that's so sad..." Aisha said.

"Even all the way out here the war's still claiming lives..." Largo said. Jacob walked over to the piglet and placed his hand on his head "You lost your family too, Huh, Little guy? Left all alone..." He said.

"Moink..." The piglet cried.

"Well guys, Does he want to come with us?" Welkin said.

"What? Can we?" Alicia said.

Welkin smiled.

"We're the milita. Every Gallian should have the right to join" he said, Alicia smiled at him.

"You hear that little guy, From now on, You're with squad 7" she said. The piglet cried with joy.

"Moink! Moink!".

"Ok little one, Let's get you inside the edelweiss so you'll be safe" Frederick said as they got him inside the tank. "Ok, Let's keep moving forward" Welkin said.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 mission: Kloden combat

The team had kept moving as they made there way to their destination. Frederick ran forward as he looked through his helmet's binocular mode.

"Hey guys! I think I see the base!" He said, The others came over to him as they looked in his direction. Welkin then pulled out his binoculars.

"Are you sure you see the imperial base Frederick?" Welkin asked him.

"Of course! My helmet has built in binoculars that let me scan the whole area from a far" Frederick said. The others were impressed.

"Well I'll be, That's some fancy armor you got Fred" Largo said.

"You're telling me, First we get new state of the art weapons from our lieutenant. Now we got a soldier that has a helmet with built in binoculars. You Tesla's are something else" Jane said.

Jacob then got out of the tank as he stood with the other squad members.

"You got that right, But we can worry about that latter. We need to take that base" he said. Welkin nodded at him.

"Ok, The tank will follow the road to the south. Team two, Take the trail to the base!" Welkin said. Everyone nodded as they got into positions.

Frederick, Alicia, Rosie, And Catherine went to the trail that lead to the base, While Welkin, Jacob, Jane, Vyse, Largo, And Aisha went south.

Isara then contacted the lieutenants.

"We just got a message from Eleanor. She said that anti-tank gunnery sighted on the northern bank. Pushing ahead with the edelweiss could prove dangerous" she said.

Welkin and Jacob pondered.

"We'll have to hope team two can take it out from behind" Welkin said, That's when Jacob contacted his brother.

"Frederick".

"Yeah?".

"A word of warning, Isara said that there's a anti-tank gunner on the northern bank. So we can't advance in the edelweiss. So your team is gonna have to take it out, Ok?".

Frederick nodded on his end.

"Ok! We'll make sure to do that" he said "ok guys, Let's go!".

Everyone on Frederick's team nodded as they took action, The team ran down the short path as they spotted a small camp.

"Found an enemy camp!" Frederick said as he ran farther, That's when Alicia saw something on the ground.

"Frederick! Look out! Mine!" She shouted. However Frederick was too late to notice as he stepped on it as it went off.

"Frederick!" Rosie shouted.

That's when the other team quickly contacted them.

"Guys what's wrong? What happened?" Welkin asked worriedly. Alicia quickly contacted Welkin back.

"Welkin! It's Frederick! We noticed a mine, And Tried to warn him but he stepped on it and now he's...".

Welkin and Jacob looked at each other as fear took hold, Jacob quickly grabbed the radio.

"He's what!? What happened to my brother Alicia!?" Jacob said in a panic.

"He's...he's alive!?".

"What!?" Welkin said "He's ok!?".

Alicia and the others were looking at Frederick as he was holding his head, But then looked at his body to see that he was unharmed from the blast of the mine.

"I'm...I'm ok? Woo! Fuck yeah! Land mines can't kill me! Yes!" He shouted as he looked at the others "Come on guys! Let's take down the enemy!".

Jacob sighed in relief as he heard his brother.

"Whew, Thank god I made that thing with titanium" he said "Ok, Back to work everyone!". Everyone on Frederick's team just looked at him until they followed him.

"That's some armor" Rosie said.

"I'll say" Catherine said "I thought he was a goner".

"Let's not think about that" Alicia said "Come on! We have to take out that anti-tank gunner". The girls nodded as they ran after Frederick.

Welkin sighed.

"Whew, Good thing he's alright" he said. Jacob smirked "It's also a good thing that I'm a super genius" he said to himself. Team two got the enemy camp, They looked to see an Imperial soldier manning a large gun.

"That must be the anti-tank gunner" Alicia said as she took aim "I'm going to fire!". She then pulled the trigger on her gun as she shot the imperial in the head as he fell to the ground. Alicia smiled but looked to her right to see another imperial as he turned to see his dead comrade.

"Hey! What happened!? Are-agh!" The other imperial was shot down by Rosie.

"One less imp to worry about" she said as she contacted team one.

"This is team two, We've taken control of the anti-tank gun base" she said. Welkin responded back.

"Good, We can use the anti-tank gun against them now!" He said "Let's move out 7's!".

The others started moving forward as the edelweiss got rid of any broken tree branches or mines. Team two looked over the river to see a small base that was up ahead. Frederick scanned the base.

"Three Shocktroopers, Two lancers, And a small tank" he said as he looked over at Alicia and Catherine.

"Alicia! Take over the anti-tank gun and get rid of that tank. Catherine, I want you to snipe down the Shocktroopers and lancers, Got it?" He said.

"Roger!" They said as they took positions, "Rosie you'll follow me to the supply base".

"Right!" Rosie said as she and Frederick ran down the trail to the main base. The two of them saw two Shocktroopers in there path as they both took them down.

"Jacob, Welkin. This is Frederick. Rosie and I are getting close to the main supply base" he said.

"Ok, If you two can take that base then that might force the enemy to retreat. Be careful ok" Welkin said.

"Got it!".

As the two made there way to the side gates of the base, The sound of a tank could be heard rolling in.

"I got here as soon as I could, But...apparently not soon enough" Jaeger said. One of the imperial soldiers ran over to his tank.

"General Jaeger! You've brought reinforcements?" The imperial soldier asked him.

"A few, But this place isn't as surrounded. But still...We'll lose both the base and supplies if we stay here any longer" he said "Listen, I want you and your men to pack up as much as you can and get out of here".

The imperial soldier looked at him.

"What will you do, General?" he asked.

Jaeger smiled at him "I'm gonna buy you guys some time until then" he said "Just leave the enemy to me".

That's when an Imperial soldier called out to his comrades.

"We've got Gallian soldiers on the side of the base! One female, And the other-" that's when he saw what the other soldier was wearing and instantly freaked.

"I-it's...it's the invincible masked soldier!" He said. Jaeger was a bit surprised.

"So...he's here" Jaeger said "Let's see if these rumors are true. I can't use the Lupus's cannon for now. So I'll just have to make do with the machine guns until then". That's when he saw Rosie and Frederick run out to the center of the base.

"Ok! All soldiers open fire! Show them what you got!" Jaeger said. That's when the soldiers all aimed at them and fired.

"Look out Rosie!" Frederick said as he quickly pushed her out of the line of gunfire. Rosie stood up as she gestured for Frederick to get out of there line of fire.

"Come on Frederick! Don't just stand out there like an idiot and get shot!" She said. Frederick just gave her a thumbs up.

"Ha! I'll be fine, Watch this!" He said. That's when all of the soldiers and general Jaeger fired at him, Rosie closed her eyes as she didn't want to see Frederick covered in bullet holes. However, She didn't hear his screams as she opened one of her eyes only to be in total shock that all of there gunfire was just bouncing off of his armor.

"What...the hell..." She said.

"S-sir! Our bullets! Their not affecting him" one solider said, Jaeger pondered.

'So...the rumors are true after all' he thought. That's when all of the imperials guns clicked.

"Damn! We have to reload!".

That's when Frederick started to smirk under his helmet.

"My turn!" He said as he pulled out his R12 model semi-automatic 12 guage shotgun and shot down 7 of the imperial soldiers as he glanced at the tank in front of him.

"Hehe, Now to take you down!".

Frederick then pulled out his Panzerfaust missile launcher and fired at General Jaeger's tank causing a bit of damage to the front. Jaeger was impressed.

"Heh, Not bad, Not bad. Looks like Gallia's got not just a soldier. But a tank man as well" he said.

"General Jaeger, The base patrol has finished evacuating along with the supplies" an Imperial soldier said to him over the radio.

Jaeger nodded.

"All right. That means that this base is just another patch of woods now" he said "We'll thank the Gallians for this another day, As well as our invincible friend as well. Get the last of your men out before our friend strikes again".

"Yes sir!".

That's when Jaeger poked his head out from his tank as he looked at Frederick "I must say, You truly are something. Just what are you anyway?".

Frederick then took off his helmet as he kept his sights on Jaeger.

"I'm Sergeant Frederick Tesla. And that's all you need to know" Frederick said. Jaeger smiled at him.

"Frederick eh? Well, I hope we meet again. Next time I'll be sure to be on time. Sound good?".

Frederick smirked at him.

"Sure thing, I'll be waiting" he said. That's when all the imperial soldiers left the base. Frederick contacted the others.

"Jacob! The enemy is leaving the base" he said, Jacob responded back.

"I see, Their leaving near us as well" he said.

"Whew, One step ahead...they timed that perfectly" Welkin said "Ok 7's! Let's set up here".

Just as Frederick was about to put his helmet back on, There was a flash of light that shinned in the bushes.

"Huh!? What was that?" He said.

"Frederick! You ok!? Ya ain't hurt or anything?" Rosie asked him as she walked over to him. Frederick shook his head at her.

"Nah...just thought I saw something" he said "I guess it was nothing".

-a few minutes latter-

All of squad 7 was present as they waited for the Central forces to come and occupy the base. Eleanor walked over to her team.

"Well done, Soldiers. The operation was a success" she said.

Everyone in squad 7 smiled.

"Another victory for Welkin Gunther and Jacob Tesla" Alicia said.

"Nope not this time. All the glory goes to this little guy" Welkin said as he pointed at the piglet.

"Moink?!" The piglet cried in confusion.

Jacob crossed his arms as he smiled at the animal.

"Way to go Hans. First day on the job and you're already a hero!" He said.

Welkin agreed.

"Jacob is right, Our success today was thanks to the animals living in these woods" Welkin said.

Hans cried with pride "Moink Moink!".

"I think he said thank you...I think" Isara said.

Largo just looked at everyone.

"So, Uh...who named the bacon Hans?" He asked.

"I guess you could say we all did" Alicia said with a smile.

Frederick was lost "I don't get it...".

"You and me both Fred" Largo said.

That's when Welkin picked up Hans.

"Captain Varrot, I'd like to introduce squad 7's newest addition, Hans" he said.

Eleanor giggled as she patted Hans on the head.

"Hans, I hear you performed admirably today. I expect great things from you. Dismissed" she said.

"Moioink!" Hans cried.

-meanwhile-

A soldier was running as fast as he could through the forest.

"Ah...ah...I have to let commander Dahau see these!" The soldier said "We...we might have something more than just the nameless to fight".


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 calamity raven's new enemy

In an area that was in the thick forest, There lied a small base camp. The base had over 56 soldiers, Each uniform was comprised of dark colors like black and green with various gold inlay normally in the shape of a raven scattered around the uniform, they also had hoods and a white, skull-like face-mask Imperial like helmet-and-mouth-covering plate combination.

There insignia was composed of a black Raven with a red background. They were the enemy that the nameless was sent to investigate about.

They, Were know as Calamity Raven.

Calamity Raven was recently recovering from there fight from Gallia's central forces. They were checking their injured and nursed them to health. Some were looking over their weapons and ammunition as well.

-commanders tent-

In the main tent, There was a man looking over the map. He had dark blue hair, Black armor, And a red and black cloak. The man was known as Dahau. Leader of Calamity Raven. Beside Dahau was his other commanders, A woman and a young man.

The woman was known as Lydia. She was conniving, foul-mouthed woman who loves tormenting others and is loyal only to her own insatiable greed. The young man was known as Zig who admires his Commander. The three commanders were talking among themselves.

"Hmm, We can't stay here for very long" Dahau said. Lydia was quickly getting fed up.

"Why the hell not!? We've been here for over 2 hours! You think any of our soldiers are gonna have the strength to move after the ass kicking that we just got!" She said.

Dahau glanced at her.

"Because if we stay here then we might be ambushed by the enemy, Not only that, But we're out the in the open as well" he said.

"Should we pack up everything now commander Dahau?" Zig asked. Dahau looked at Zig and shook his head at him "Not just yet, Let's wait for at least 2 more hours. Then-".

That's when one of the soldiers ran into the tent.

"Ah...ah...f-forgive me for intruding commanders. But I...I h-have something that you might want to see" the soldier said. Dahau walked over to the soldier.

"What is it?" He asked him, That's when the soldier handed him his camera.

"I was...I was scouting the area like you told me too, When I saw a skirmish between the Gallians and the Imperials. So I took photos of the battle, And I saw that one of the soldiers on the Gallians side was immune to land mines, And gunfire. Even the machine gun on a tank didn't hurt him one bit. He was also using some type of weapon against them as well" the soldier said.

Dahau was silent as his other commanders looked at the soldier with disbelief.

"What kind of stupid fucking nonsense does that make!?" Lydia said.

Zig raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure hat you didn't hurt yourself when you where scouting?" He asked. The soldier shook his head.

"No sir! I'm serious, You have to believe me. I took photos of the whole thing. And followed that soldier as he made his way through the battle, That's no ordinary soldier I tell you!" He said. Dahau was quiet as he then placed his hand on the soldiers shoulder.

"Commander Dahau?".

"I will take a look at these photos, You get some well deserved rest" he said calmly. The soldier nodded as he gave his commander a salute.

"S-sir!" He said as he walked out of the tent leaving the three commanders to themselves. Lydia crossed her arms under her large breasts.

"Humph! A soldier that's invincible to bullets. Just what has come over that guy!?" She said.

Dahau just looked at the camera "I'll get these photos developed. Then we'll see if this so called warrior is man or myth" he said as he walked out of the tent. Zig was tapping his foot.

"A soldier...invincible to gunfire..." He said to himself. Lydia gritted her teeth "bunch of shit is what it is" she said.

-meanwhile-

Dahau was in the makeshift red room that he had brought with him in case of his men had to get information on the enemy and what they were facing. He had just placed the last of the 19 photos that the soldier had taken. He looked over each one as he saw the image of a soldier wearing strange armor.

"Well, What have we here?" Dahau said as he looked carefully at the photo. He then looked at the other photo to see the soldier caught in a land mine but come out unharmed.

"Interesting".

He then looked at the soldier as he was standing in front of the range of the imperial soldiers and a tank as bullets were deflecting off of his armor not even killing him or causing serious injury at all. Dahau was impressed.

"So our mysterious soldier is invincible to land mines and bullets after all" he said. He then looked at the last photo that showed the soldier without his helmet on.

"Ahh, So that's what you look like under the mask" Dahau said. He then took the photos and walked to the command tent. As Dahau walked inside, He placed the photos on the table.

"What the hell Dahau!?" Lydia said.

Dahau then pointed at the photos.

"Take a look at these" he said "Looks like our soldier was telling the truth". Lydia and Zig looked at the photos in order as they were stunned by what they were looking at.

"So this soldier really is invincible!" Zig said. Lydia kept looking back at the 18 photos in front of her.

"This...this is impossible! No, How is this even possible!?" She said. Dahau sighed.

"I don't know how, But it looks like Gallia has created their very first super soldier" he said.

This made Zig and Lydia uneasy.

"You really think so commander Dahau?" Zig said.

Dahau looked over at the young man.

"These photos are our only proof, And that alone is a major problem" Dahau said.

"But...what are we going to do about it?" Lydia asked "I mean, What if he can't be killed by any weapons at all?". Dahau glanced at her "Nothing is invincible forever! We will find a way to shatter this soldier. Even if it takes us weeks!".

Zig nodded at him.

"Yes sir!" He said.

Lydia sighed.

"Ugh! I swear you Darcsens! You always have to-" she stopped talking as she looked at the last photo that had the soldier unmasked. Lydia quickly picked it up and examined it.

"Who's this in the last photo?" She said with curiosity in her tone.

"Our invincible soldier" Dahau said "Come, We must gather our things. Then head back to Yggdist as soon as possible". Dahau and Zig walked out of the tent to get there men, Lydia was still looking at the photo that had the unmasked soldiers face on it. She then started to smile widely.

"For a soldier, He sure is rather dashing" she said as she placed the picture in her pocket and walked out of the tent.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 an abandoned project reborn

-Randgriz military base-

Squad 7 had returned home with smiles on there faces. No only did they get the supply base from the imperials, But they also recruited a new member into the team.

The other members of squad 7 where happy to there friends come home, And where even more than happy to welcome Hans to squad 7. However not everyone was overjoyed to welcome him.

-General Crawly Douglas's office-

"This is outrageous!" General Damon said "We're a powerful military force! Not some damn petting zoo! This will ruin our reputation and make us a laughing stock!".

Crawly Douglas just heard Damon yell as he glanced over at Jacob who had his arms crossed.

"Look ass hat, Hans lost his mother in a skirmish. He had nobody, But we found him and now we're giving him a home here" Jacob said.

Damon just gritted his teeth at the young Tesla.

"You worthless brat! You and your brother have been causing problems since we got back Vasel bridge! My own soldiers are already asking for you to make them some of YOUR weapons! As well as armor as well! And I won't stand for it! You're not making anything for my soldiers, Were fully capable of taking the empire down without your stupid little inventions! So you better take a good look at who's in charge! Animals are animals, There stupid and wild! And we don't need any of them here. So you can get that pig out of here!" Damon said.

Jacob was very close to losing his temper as he was trying very hard to hold himself back from strangling Damon. Crawly Douglas noticed this as he then spoke.

"Alright Damon, That's enough!" He said angrily "You forgot that I'm the general of this whole army! So If Squad 7 wants to help save animals, Then they can save as many animals as they want! And I will not stand for another one of your outbursts in my office! Especially at another soldier! Jacob is right on one thing, We are a family. And as a family we care, Love, And support one another. You have done nothing of the sort since you first came into the military so long ago! And I'll be damned If I let your abuse your power as a general! Do I make myself clear!?".

Damon was quiet, He didn't have anything to say, Crawly Douglas then looked at Jacob. "You are dismissed Lieutenant, Just relax yourself. You're young, And you don't need this kind of stress on you" he said kindly. Jacob nodded at the general.

"Thank you sir" he said as he left to his workshop.

-Tesla hanger-

Jacob was at his table as he was working on the new weapon for Susie. He looked over it seventeen times to make sure that everything was perfect.

"Ok...not a single part out of place" he said as he wiped his head "Now, Let's get to work on the tranquilizer rounds". However, He then heard a knock at the door.

"Jacob, It's Crawly Douglas. May I come in?".

"Oh, General. Of course, The door is open".

General Crawly Douglas opened the door as he walked inside the Tesla hanger. He glanced at the amazing weapons and armor that was all around him.

"Well, Looks like you've been busy I take it" Crawly said, "Of course. I have to keep myself occupied somehow" Jacob said. Crawly smiled at him "Well, I gave Damon a very hard talk. But it looks like the basterd won't be changing his mind anytime soon it would seem" he said.

Jacob sighed in anger.

"Fuck that ass hat, And his worthless rank!" He said.

Crawly then stopped as he saw a huge map in front of him.

"Jacob...what's all this?" He said "It looks like, Some sort of plan or plans for a base". Jacob stopped working on making the tranquilizer rounds as he glanced over at the large map.

"Oh that? Yeah, It was a scrapped project that I was working on when I got this hanger. It's a layout of blueprints to make a new military base for us. To show the empire and the federation that we don't fuck around. But...after finishing the blueprint I decided to scrap the idea. I realized that I can't do that kind of change here. After all, This is your base" Jacob said.

Crawly just kept looking at the blueprints.

"That may be true, This is also your home as well Jacob" he said. He then looked at the uniform that was on the side of the blueprint "And what's this?".

Jacob looked at the blueprint as he smirked "That would be the new uniforms for the central forces, It's called a battle dress uniform. Made with the same titanium as my brothers armored suit. The visor covers the whole face from bullets of all kinds, Except cannon fire. I had over 47 made, But I might just redo them, Plus I going to rename the central forces unit the diamond dog unit too" he said.

Jacob then got up from his table as he placed the new weapon on his back, And the ammunition in a large pouch.

"I need to get this over to Susie, But your more than welcome to stick around the hanger and look at all the stuff".

Jacob then walked out of the hanger leaving Crawly to himself. Crawly kept looking at the large map as he then took it down and walked back to his office.

-Crawly Douglas's office-

Crawly walked into his office as he closed the door and placed the map on his desk, He then picked up the phone.

"Yes hello? Yes, This he. Oh I'm fine thank you for asking me. Ha ha! Umm listen...I was wondering if all of your men could help out in making a project for a certain soldier of mine. He wanted to scrap the idea, But I think that we can handle this challenge".

He then looked at the map and smiled.

"Tell me, What do you think of the name...outer heaven?".

A/n: hey everyone! Well, I apologize for not posting in a long time. But I wanted to get some of the chapters done instead of just posting one each time I'm finished with it. Now, We are going to have another moment with Jacob and Susie for a bit. Then we'll get to the badlands mission. So just hang on until then.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Finding out your feelings

A/n: short chapter, Sorry. Please leave a review if you can.

Jacob was walking down the hallway over to Susie's room as he had her weapon on him. He smiled as he thought to himself.

'I really hope that Susie likes the weapon that I made her' he thought '.

He then stopped as he stood in front of her room, He took a deep breath and held up his right hand and knocked on the door a few times. He waited until there was a sound on the other side of the door.

"Coming!".

The door opened up reviling Susie, However she was wearing a towel over her body. Susie quickly turned red as well as Jacob.

"Oh! Susie! I-I didn't know that you were taking a shower" Jacob said as he quickly looked away. Susie looked away as well.

"No no, It's alright. Really...You didn't know" she said nervously. The two just looked away until Jacob spoke.

"Well, I have your gun ready to go for you" he said "I can wait until your dressed. Then we can go outside to practice". Susie smiled at him.

"I'd love that" she said.

"Great! So, I'll see you outside the base then!" He said as he quickly walked away. Susie couldn't help but look at him as he walked away. "He's very cute, I almost wanted to kiss him on the cheek" she said out loud.

"Ohh, Is that right?".

Susie quickly jumped as she turned around to see that it was Ramona linton. Ramona smirked at her.

"R-Ramona! W-what are you doing here!?" Susie asked her. Ramona placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I was just thinking about my next fashion design, And I happened to notice you in your towel talking to lieutenant Jacob. So I sorta overheard what you two were talking about. And I heard that you think that Jacob is cute and you wanna kiss him" she teasing her. Susie covered her face.

"That's...that's not.." Susie stuttered, Ramona then removed her hands from her face.

"Hey now, It's okay to like him. You don't have to deny your feelings just because he's our second lieutenant Susie" Ramona said "Come on, Tell me. Do you like him?".

Susie started to get red as she looked away from Ramona.

"Well...".

"Susie, You know you suck at lying. So trying to think of an excuse won't work".

Susie then looked at the ground.

"-sighs- ok...it's true. I do have feelings for our lieutenant. I mean, He's sweet, He's handsome, He's kind, And he loves and cares for us like we're one big family" she said.

Ramona smiled at her "Aww, That's so sweet" she said "I think you two would make a great couple".

Susie's smile started to fade a bit.

"I don't know, I mean. What if he doesn't like me the same way? I mean, What if he thinks I'm a liability? I mean, I dropped my gun and locked up during a fight! What if-". Ramona quickly stopped Susie from finishing her sentence.

"Look Susie, You can't just think of the negative. You have to take a chance and just tell him how you feel one of these days. You know? True, If he rejects you then it will hurt. But you also know that he won't treat you any different if he does. But...if you don't tell him your feelings and keep waiting. Then someone else will take him from you". Ramona said.

Susie was quiet for a bit as she took in what Ramona was saying. Ramona hugged her.

"You're a lovely and strong young girl. You could have any man that you want. And If you have strong feelings for Jacob. Then you go get him". Susie thought about it until she nodded.

"You're right! I don't want to tell him right away. But maybe a little down the road I will" she said "Oh! I almost forgot! I have to meet him at the entrance. I'll see you in a bit Ramona" Susie then closed her door as she got ready. Ramona smiled as she walked away.

'That Susie, She'll be in good hands. I know it' Ramona thought.

-meanwhile at the Empire-

General Gregor was in his seat thinking about what Maximilian was planing.

"Hmmm".

"I didn't think you could look any gloomier" Jaeger said as he walked into the room. Gregor just looked at him.

"Oh, It's you...leave me be" he said.

Jaeger smiled at him "No need to be unfriendly, is there? Is there something on your mind, Gregor?" He asked him. Gregor adjusted his glasses.

"His Grace, Maximilian. Barious holds no strategic worth. Why lead a force there himself?" He said.

Jaeger pondered a bit on the question.

He took Selvaria with him, So it probably has something to do with the Valkyrur" he said.

"His grace places too much stock in the power of the Valkyrur" Gregor said.

"Maybe...but I can understand the fascination easily enough. The power of the Valkyrur is enough to claim all of Europa. Maybe the entire globe" Jaeger said.

Gregor huffed.

"Please, Even without it, The empire's military strength is quite capable of taking control of Europa" he said. Jaeger just glanced at him "The stronger you are, The shorter that road" he said "Just ask our Invincible soldier".

This caught Gregor's attention.

"Ah yes...I was wondering about that little so called rumor" he said "So? It's true after all".

Jaeger nodded.

"Yup, And that soldier, Is just a teenager. I'd say around 17 or so" he said. Gregor just looked at Jaeger.

"A teenager? Ugh! Those Gallians will recruit anyone with a pulse these days" he said "However, It doesn't matter. The empire will dispose of him".

Jaeger just shrugged.

"Maybe...but I have a weird hunch that we're going to be facing something the likes that even the Empire has never seen before" he said.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 gun training

Susie ran out of her room as she headed outside to meet Jacob so they could start their training. Susie was smiling as she ran down the hallway.

'I can't wait to start my training' she thought as she ran even faster down the hallway. She saw the front doors as she ran out of them. She then smiled even more as she saw the man in front of her giving her a cheerful smile.

"Well, Glad to see you're all ready to go" Jacob said as he held out his hand to her "Ready to begin?".

Susie blushed as she then reached out for his hand and gently held on "Y-Yes! I'm ready!" She said. Susie then walked down to Jacob's side as they went over to the training grounds.

-the training grounds-

The two walked to see a large area that was covered in dirt and had about over 30 imperial dummies. They then stopped in front of them.

Susie gulped as she started to feel nervous, That's when she felt Jacob place his hand on her shoulder. "Nervous huh?" He asked her.

Susie looked away.

"Y-yes...a little bit..." She said.

"Susie it's alright. Remember these are only test dummies, You have nothing to worry about. Plus, I'll be right here with you every step of the way. I promise".

Susie started to calm down a bit as she sighed.

"Ok...Jacob" she said as a smile formed on her face. Jacob nodded as he then took the rifle off of his back and presented it to her.

"This will be your weapon, The Mosin Nagant. A bolt action rifle. This should help you with your style. Since your so familiar with the bolt action type gun" Jacob said as Susie slowly took the gun. She looked at it and examined it.

"It's very beautiful, Thank you" she said.

Jacob smiled.

"No problem, Now. These will be your ammunition rounds for the gun" he then handed her a large bag of needle tipped bullets that were wide and silver. "These are tranquilizer rounds. These kind of bullets are non-lethal to an enemy. And they can put them to sleep than kill them. This will help you out with your pacifist nature" he said.

Susie was impressed, She had never heard of a bullet that could not hurt anyone, But she was more than happy to choose that over killing someone. Susie took the bag of tranquilizer rounds as she then cocked her gun back and loaded up her rifle. Jacob watched her as she took aim.

"O-ok...here I go" Susie said as she placed her finger on the trigger.

Bang!

The tranquilizer round speeded out of the barrel as it went to the imperial dummy as it hit it in the shoulder. Jacob clapped for her first try.

"Very good! Nicely done Susie!" He said. Susie looked over at Jacob and smiled brightly.

"Thank you" she said.

"Hey Jacob!" A voice said, The two looked over to see Frederick as he ran over to them. "Whew, Thank god I caught up with you guys" he said.

"Something wrong little brother?" Jacob asked him.

Frederick looked up at Jacob as he had gathered his breath.

"We have been given orders that we are to leave for a place called the Barious desert. Some Imperials have been located there" he said. Jacob crossed his arms "Is that right?" He asked.

Frederick nodded "Yup".

Jacob then sighed as he turned to Susie.

"Sorry Susie, But we're gonna have to sadly cut this short" he said. Susie nodded at him "It's ok, Umm...what should I do until then?".

"Get everyone assembled to the hanger, I have something to give them for this mission" he said. Susie nodded as she ran off. Jacob then turned to Frederick.

"Come with me Frederick" Jacob said. Frederick looked at him confused.

"Huh? Why? Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going to the town to get Irene Elliot for this mission" he said.

A/N: ok, Sorry this chapter was super short. But I have an announcement.

After watching parasyte on toonami, I instantly fell in love with it. Then went to watch episodes 2 and 3 on crunchyroll. And I have also looked on the wiki as well.

And It has been decided, I am going to do a parasyte fanfiction.

Now, It will be a little different from parasyte. Mostly because it will have a bit of a combination of prototype in there as well with the parasytes that is.

I have my oc ready to go, As well as his two parasytes.

So I would like for everyone to send me a custom oc for me to add to the story once I finish with my recent fanfiction.

The rules are as follows:

Name

Age

Number of parasytes

Abilities with said parasytes

Personally

Location of parasytes on the human host

Also, When a person or animal is killed and they had a parasyte within them, Then the person or animals powers with there parasyte will evolve and get stronger.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 mission brief: Barious desert

-the Tesla hanger-

All of squad 7 was present within the hanger as they all waited for Jacob and Frederick to come so that they could discuss the mission. Alicia was walking back and forth as she looked at the clock.

"Ugh, What's taking them" she said in frustration "If they don't hurry up, Then who knows what the Empire will do at the Barious desert".

Isara patted Alicia on the back.

"Don't worry Alicia, I'm sure that their just getting something for us to us for this mission" she said. "Maybe, but the question is what that something is" Yoko said.

That's when the doors opened up, As the bat came into the hanger.

The armored car stopped as it opened up as Frederick, Jacob, And Irene came out of the armored car. All of the members of squad 7 gathered around.

"Woah! Would you look at this!" Largo said.

"I'll say" Rosie said "Just what is this thing".

Alicia looked at Jacob.

"Jacob...why did you bring the bat into the hanger?" She asked him. Everyone looked at her.

"You know what this thing is Alicia?" Noce said. Alicia nodded at him "Yeah, This is what Jacob used to help Welkin, Isara, And I escape from Bruhl. He made this out of used car parts" she said.

Everyone minus Welkin, And Isara had their mouths drop.

"Oooh, Our lieutenant is not just awesome when making weapons. But he's even more awesome when he makes an armored tank!" Audrey said. "Yeah, umm. W-what are we going to do with it s-sir?" Kevin asked.

Jacob crossed his arms as he smirked.

"You'll be using my bat instead of the edelweiss for this mission" he said.

Welkin and Isara stepped forward.

"Jacob! We can't use the bat and not use the edelweiss. The bat doesn't have any weapons on it" he said. Jacob then walked over to the bat as he opened up the hatch as he pressed a button on the side of the drivers seat as the two sides on the bat went up reviling two M134D mini-guns, And four M72 LAW missile launchers.

"You were saying?" Jacob said.

Welkin was speechless, Isara looked at the weapons that were on the bat.

"What are these Jacob?" She said as she poked the weapons. Jacob stood behind her "Those are M72 LAW missile launchers, And the big guns are M134D mini-guns. These weapons are more than a match against the Imperials" he said.

"Oh, So that's what a LAW is" Welkin said.

"Yup, That's what it is" Jacob said. Irene then started taking pictures of the bat and the weapons.

"Ah, This will look good on the front paper!" She said as she kept taking photos. That's when Wendy raised her hand.

"Hey boss, Why is she here anyway?" She asked.

"Well Wendy, Irene is here to go with you so she can get some stuff for her writing on the wall done. Also, I won't be coming with you on this mission. As I have to take care of something here in the hanger".

Everyone whined.

"Hey! None of that guys! We don't have time for it" Jacob said "It's for important work. But I promise. Once I'm done, I will join all of you on the battlefield. Sound good?".

"Umm, How are you...going to do that sir?" Dorothy asked him. Jacob smirked at her "Sorry buddy, But it's a surprise" he said "Now everyone get moving! Welkin will look after all of you! Oh wait! I almost forgot".

He then ran into the back room as he grabbed a ton of cases.

"These are all for you, An upgrade to your suits. It's called the sneaking suit. This will quiet your movement so that the enemy can't hear you. This version however is the close quarters combat version. And I also made these for all of you too" he then opened up the other case showing a small black ear piece.

"Put these on and put them behind your ear" Jacob said. Everyone grabbed one as they placed the ear piece behind their ears.

"What are these?" Oscar asked him.

"These are called the codecs. These little guys are designed to be able to transmit information between one another without the worry of ever jamming, Or ever running out of batteries. Plus, The enemy can't hear our conversation too" he said.

"Wow, That's some impressive technology" Nadine said.

"Yes it is" Jacob said "You all better get moving, We don't want to waste any time. Now get out there and kick some imperial ass!". Everyone gave Jacob a salute.

"Yes sir!" They said as all of squad 7 ran out of the hanger. Isara ran over to the bat as she started up the engine.

"I'll take good care of her Jacob" Isara said. Jacob nodded at her "I know you will Isara" he said, Isara smiled at him as the hatch closed down as she then backed up the armored car out of the hanger. Jacob quickly saw his brother leave as he ran to him.

"Frederick wait! I need to talk to you about something" he said.

"What is it?" Frederick asked. Jacob then walked him back inside the hanger "It's about Metal gear DYNAMO".

"What about it?".

"I'm entrusting it to you on this mission".

Frederick stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you...are you serious!?" He said. Jacob turned around to face him as he had a smile on his face.

"100% serious, I want you to use the metal gear against the imperials" he said "Granted...I kinda didn't have enough time to get all of metal gear DYNAMO's armor on him. But I was able to fit him with that WB15L-GERYON2 laser cannon though. But you'll be using him in his light armor stage. And since he doesn't have the heavy armor on him, His body, Arms, Legs, And core are at 50%. So try to do your best when taking on imperial tanks and not take a lot of damage. Also, The laser cannon has only 18 rounds. And I didn't put the MF breeder into him. So use those shots wisely" he said.

Frederick was smiling until he then thought of something.

"Wait, What about the controls?" he said "What kind of version did you use for piloting the metal gear?".

Jacob pondered a bit until he came up with an answer.

"I created and fitted the metal gear with the original steel battalion controls" he said. Frederick then threw up his arms.

"Done! I'm in!" He said "But uhh...how do we get him out of here?". Jacob then took his brother to the back where the metal gear was stored, They then walked inside to see a huge black rectangle case on a large tank treaded truck.

"The truck is unmanned. So it will take care of the driving. I also fitted the truck with six RPG-7's to protect itself and the metal gear. So you'll be fine" he said "But, Don't use the metal gear unless it's a major situation ok? Remember you don't have a lot of ammunition to fight with, And your armor is very light and it can't take so many hits before it shuts down".

Frederick nodded "Yes sir!" He said.

"Good, Ok. I've already set the truck to follow you to the Barious desert, And just place your hand on the I.D scanner in the passenger side to unlock the metal gear" Jacob said "Come on, Let's get you to the others".

As soon as the Tesla brothers walked out of the hanger, A voice called out to them.

"Jacob! Frederick!".

The boys turned to see that it was Kurt, Riela, And Imca walk towards them.

"Hey Riela! It's good to- mhmm!" Jacob was once again face first in Riela's breasts.

"Hey Jacob! Hey Frederick!" Riela said "It's so good to see you guys again" she said happily. Kurt then tapped his partner on the shoulder.

"Uhh Riela, You're smothering Jacob again" he said. Riela quickly glanced down at Jacob as she released him.

"Ops...sorry again" she said as she rubbed the back of her head, Jacob caught his breath as he looked at her.

"No...it's...it's ok Riela" he said. As Jacob was catching his breath, Imca and Frederick were glaring at each other.

"Well well, We meet again bitch" Frederick said.

Imca tightened her fists as she gritted her teeth at him.

"Never thought I see you again mutt" she said.

"Bite me bitch!".

"Go fuck off mutt!".

Kurt quickly intervened.

"All right, Stop!" He said "Can't the two of you not fight for once and be a team?". Frederick and Imca glanced at him.

"NO!" They both said as they went back to glaring at one another. Kurt sighed as he then pulled out a small jar and poured out two pieces of hard candy.

"I swear you two are just alike" he said as he placed one piece of candy in his mouth "you want one Jacob?" He offered. Jacob smiled at him as he took the other piece.

"Sure thing, Thanks Kurt" he said as he took the candy piece and ate it "So...what brings you guys out here?" He asked.

Riela quickly spoke up.

"We have been assigned to be a part of squad 7, Since the nameless couldn't find calamity raven on our own in groups of three. So general Crawly Douglas thought that if we join with a squad then we'll have a better chance to find out about our enemy. As well as assist you guys as well" she said with a huge smile.

Imca crossed her arms.

"Sounds like the stupidest idea that he ever could have done" she said.

Frederick looked away from Imca.

"Hey, It could have been better than anything you ever could have come up with" he said. Imca snorted at him "Can it mutt!" She said.

"Make me bitch!".

The two butted heads as they gritted their teeth at one another. The others just watched them until Jacob broke the awkward silence.

"Well, Since you three are going to be a part of squad 7. I'll get you some of my equipment to use" he said as he ran back into the hanger. Kurt looked at Riela.

"He has his own equipment?" Kurt said.

"Wow, He's even more awesome than before" she said.

Jacob ran back out as he had three sneaking suits and two new weapons for them.

"Here you go! Three sneaking suits and some new guns. Try them on behind the truck" he said. Kurt and Riela grabbed a suit as they went over behind the truck to put them on. Jacob walked over to Imca and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it!?".

"Put this on".

"What the hell is that thing?".

"It's a sneaking suit Imca".

"And what in the world is a sneaking suit?".

Frederick just yelled at her "Look! Just put on the damn suit ok!" He said. Imca glared at him as she grabbed the suit out of Jacob's hand.

"Fine!" She said as she walked behind the truck. As soon as she left, Kurt and Riela came forward with there new suits on.

"Nice! You guys look great" Frederick said. Riela smiled at him.

"Thank you Frederick" she said.

"It feels a little weird from my normal uniform" Kurt said.

Jacob placed his hands in his pockets "Don't worry. You'll get used to them in no time" he said as he got the guns "Now, Here you go Kurt. An MX8 lightweight assault rifle, And for you Riela. An M4 super 90 shotgun".

Kurt and Riela were impressed by the weapons that were given to them.

"Oh wow, This is so beautiful" Riela said.

Kurt examined his weapon.

"I'll say, I've never even seen a gun like this before" he said.

Jacob smiled as he looked to see Imca walk from behind the truck.

"Ugh! This is so stupid" she said as she crossed her arms "There! I got your stupid suit on" she said.

"You look great" Jacob assured her.

Imca just gave him a narrow glare.

"Whatever" she said.

"I'll go get you a weapon", That's when Imca stopped him. "Don't bother" she said "I have on weapon that I trust, So I don't need a new one".

"Oh, Well ok" Jacob said "Crap! We're wasting a lot of time. You guys better get moving on the double. Good luck out there!". Riela, Kurt, And Imca were confused.

"Huh? You're not coming with us Jacob?" Imca said. Jacob shook his head "Sorry no, I have very important matters to get to here" he said "But I'll catch you guys latter I promise". The three looked at him as they nodded.

"Alright" Kurt said "Ok you three, Let's go!".


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 mission: Barious combat

-Barious desert-

All of the squads and central forces were walking the desert path as they were looking for the enemy. Gallian tanks drove up and down the slopes of rock and sand as they passed by ancient ruins. Meanwhile, Squad 7 was relaxing as they looked for the enemy as well.

"See anything Alicia?" Frederick asked her.

Alicia kept looking through her binoculars.

"Nope, Still nothing" she said. Largo, Irene and Rosie were sitting on the bat as they looked at the area.

"You know what, This is one strange place" Largo said.

Montley walked forward as he scanned his surroundings.

"Your telling me. Rocks with holes in them. Dug up ground as far as the eye can see" he said.

Welkin was looking over the map as he glanced at Montley "Not always. They say this used to be an ancient city, But looking at it now" he said.

"Now there's nothing but desert left" Ted said.

"Huh? I wonder why that is" Frederick said. That's when Rosie spoke.

"We all know what happened. The Darcsen Clamity happened" she said "They say the dark-hairs used some kind of dark arts to burn this city. Left nothing but ash".

Kurt just placed his hands in his pocket.

"Can't see what kind of magic you'd use to burn up this much land though. It's just crazy" he said. Irene then looked over at him and Rosie "I don't know. Isara said that was a myth with no real historical evidence" she said.

Rosie snorted "Look, Their kind has been digging up Ragnite since forever. So who's to say they don't know some weird Darcseny type way to use the stuff as a weapon. I'm just saying" she said. Cezary then walked over to them.

"Well I say your saying is wrong Rosie" he said "I honestly don't think that any Darcsens could do this". Rosie just glared at him.

"Jeez Cezary, What made you so soft? Tesla's speeches get to you or something?" She said.

"Ok Rosie, That's enough" Jacob said on the codec "Just because I'm not there, Doesn't mean that you can make racist comments. You hear me!?".

Rosie just huffed.

"Anyway, As I was saying. We are in the middle of the badlands, And what exactly are we doing here?" She asked.

"We received some intelligence" Jacob said over the codec "They said that Imperials have set up a base near the Barious ruins. All squads as well as the central forces was sent to investigate. So you guys need to verify the information to see if it's true".

Edy sighed as she sat on the hood of the truck "Oooh, Imperials here? Some sandbox to come play in. And all this sand is ruining my hair!" She whined. Freesia walked over to the truck as she smirked at Edy.

"Oh come on Edy, Don't you find the sand fun?" She said. Edy pouted as she crossed her legs.

"No! I do not find the sand fun!" She said "I just want to get this over with and go home!".

Melville was rubbing his nose.

"Ugh...all this sand is making my nose itch. Achoo! Bless me" he said. Imca was pacing back and fourth.

"Dammit! How long do we have to wait doing nothing?" She said "I'm losing my patience!". Frederick rolled his eyes under his helmet at her.

"More like your temper is what your losing" he said under his breath. However, Imca heard him as she picked up a rock.

"Oh shut up you mutt!" She said as she threw the rock at him, Frederick quickly dodged it as he glared at her.

"What the hell!? You could have killed me with that!" He said, Imca smiled at him "Oh please, Knowing your head is full of rocks. It would probably bounce right off" she said mockingly.

"Why you-".

"Hold the argument for latter, We've got Imperials!" Alicia said as she looked through her binoculars to see two imperial tanks and over 18 imperial soldiers.

"Tanks at 0-4-0! Distance 800".

Marina then reloaded her FR R2 sniper rifle.

"800 meters eh? That's the limit that my sniper rifle can shoot" she said with a smirk "What about any foot soldiers?".

"Hold on...yes! There are foot soldiers as well. And it looks like there taking combat positions". Largo got off the bat as he grabbed his weapons "Well, It looks like we found our bad guys" he said as he tightened his fist.

Welkin then contacted everyone on their codecs.

"Ok squad 7! Battle positions!" He said. Everyone got their weapons and got into positions.

"Ok, Marina. You see that large cliff over there on your right?" Welkin said. Marina looked over to see it "Yeah?".

"I want you to go up there and be our eyes. And take down any Imperials that you see for our units to advance" Welkin said. Marina then ran up the slope as she went to the ramp side of the cliff where there was a huge view of the area. She got onto her stomach as she looked through her scope.

"I see...four imperials at one of their checkpoints, And three more Imperial tanks too" she said.

"Alright squad, Move out! Use the ruins as cover and take it one step at a time" Welkin said. Everyone scattered as they ran in groups of two behind some of the ruins. Frederick glanced to see three imperial lancers and an imperial shocktrooper.

"Hmm, Three imperials on my end" Frederick said "One shocktrooper and two lancers". Wendy pulled out one of Her Ragnite grenades.

"Heehee, Time to go boom" she said as a smile was plastered across her lips. That's when she threw her grenade at them as it landed a few feet from them.

"Huh? Grenade!" The imperial shocktrooper yelled as he and the two lancers ran as it went off. Marina saw then as she took the shot, Killing the shocktrooper.

"Goodnight" she said as she looked through her scope again.

"Looks like the other imperials are advancing toward us after we struck them first" Marina said "Taking aim now!".

Welkin then looked over at Isara.

"Think you can move up so we can cover them?" He asked her. Isara nodded "I can do that" she said as she got the bat out of park as she drove forward a bit providing cover for her team. She then remembered the button that Jacob pressed as she pressed it as the two mini-guns and four small missile launchers came out.

"We've stood in the way of the enemies line of fire" Isara said "Now our troops won't have a problem with getting shot".

"Good job Isara" Welkin said as he contacted Alicia "Alicia, Think you can advance?".

Alicia, Edy, And Noce were in a ditch as Alicia was looking from her cover at the Imperials.

"I think so Welkin" she said as she aimed her R5 assault rifle at them.

"Fire!".

Alicia fired at them as her bullets missed them, But about 3 or 7 got them in the leg or stomach.

"Dang it!" Alicia said as she aimed again and fired. This time, Noce also aimed at the Imperials as well.

"I'll back you up Alicia darling" he said as they both aimed at the imperials, This time killing down two of them. Alicia sighed in relief as she looked over at Noce.

"Thank you Noce" she said as she then got out of the ditch, Noce and Edy followed her. Edy glanced at Noce.

"So? What was that back there huh Noce" Edy asked him. Noce glanced back at Edy.

"Oh...that. I-it was nothing" he said. Edy just smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Whatever you say" she said as they were halfway near the checkpoint. They quickly took cover as Edy peeked out to see.

"Uh-oh, We got tanks" Edy said "Four of them!".

"Darn, Looks like our luck is out" Noce said.

That's when Largo and Audrey came forward right behind them as they took the same path as them. Largo aimed his RPG-7 at one of the tanks as Audrey went a little farther and aimed at the other tank that was on the left flank.

"Fly true for me!" Audrey said as she fired her rocket launcher at the tank as it blew up into pieces. The imperials glanced over to see that one of their tanks was destroyed.

"What the hell!?" One imperial soldier said "We just lost one of our tanks!".

"What the hell kind of firepower are those Gallians packing!?" An imperial sniper said.

That's when an imperial engineer gulped as he looked at his comrades.

"H-hey...you don't suppose that their invincible masked soldier is with them, Do you?" He said. The other imperial soldiers had shivers down their spines.

"Shut up will you!" An imperial commander said "I don't want to hear that name for as long as I live. Let's just get rid of these-" that's when another tank was destroyed.

"Dammit! Another tank is gone!".

The imperial commander gritted his teeth under his helmet.

"All units! Get into defensive positions, I don't want a single Gallia soldier near this checkpoint. Understand!?".

"Sir!".

All of the Imperial units got into position. As they had their weapons at the ready for anyone foolish enough to come near them.

Marina glanced through her scope.

"Their in a defensive maneuver, We won't be able to break through it" she said over the codec. Welkin pondered at this.

"Hmm, Is there anyway to get around their defense?" He asked Marina. Marina glanced left and right through her scope. But couldn't see an opening.

"No, I don't think so" she said.

Suddenly, There was a large cloud of sand coming their way. Both parties couldn't see a thing.

"A sandstorm!" Isara said "Visibility is completely poor. We won't be able to see the enemy. But they won't be able to see us either".

"That's what they think" Jacob said over the codec as he contacted Frederick "Frederick, Activate your thermal vision on your helmet. Then take them out without making a sound". Frederick grinned as he pressed a button on the side of his helmet as the visors were now blue.

"Oh you don't know how long I've wanted to use this bro" he said as he placed his assault rifle on his back and pulled out a knife as he ran into the sandstorm. The imperials were having trouble finding the enemy.

"Agh! Curse this damn sand!" The imperial commander said "We can't see anything. All units, Is there anything you can do?".

One of his men contacted him "No sir, This sand is in the way. The only thing that we can do is-aghhh! Ahhh!". That's when the soldiers line went dead.

"What, What the hell was that!? Soldier! Report!".

There was nothing but static.

"All units, Go and investigate".

"B-but sir the sand-".

"I don't give a shit about some damn sand! Now go and find out what happened!" The imperial commander yelled. The other soldiers ran to the other soldiers current position.

"Commander, Theirs no sign of him. We only fou-ah! What the hell was that!? Kill it! Now!" That's when the imperial commander heard gunshots on his end, Then the sound of his men being killed one by one.

The imperial commander was at a loss for words as he prayed that the sandstorm would be over real soon so he could kill what was attacking his men.

"What happened! H-hey, Answer me...what's going on..?". There was only static, And nothing more. That's when the sandstorm started to pass. The imperial commander grabbed his machine gun as he stood up and aimed at whatever was coming his way.

"You bastered! I'll kill you! You think you got a lot of nerve killing my team! Well I'll do the same to your teammates as well!" He said. As soon as the dust settled, He started shooting all over the place. He then stopped as he saw nothing in front of him.

"Where is he!? Where'd he go!?".

That's when an arm grabbed him from behind as it tighten around his neck.

"Well now, What have we hear" Frederick said as he aimed the blood stained knife to the commanders throat. The imperial commander just glanced at him.

"Y-you're the...invincible masked soldier" he said in a shocked tone, Frederick then jabbed the knife into the commanders neck as he moved it to the left side of his neck.

"Correct" Frederick said "And now you can do me the favor of dying".

That's when the commander laughed.

"Ah...ahahaha".

Frederick just looked at him.

"What's so funny?".

"You think you and your Gallian friends have won. But you haven't seen nothing yet" the commander said "Lord Maximilian will crush you like a worthless fly. He...and his Valkirya...".

Frederick was a bit surprised.

"That's impossible! The Valkirya have been long gone. Theirs no way you guys have one" he said. The commander just smirked under his helmet.

"Oh...we do, And once you see her...you'll wish that you never did..." That's when the commanders last breath left him as Frederick dropped his body to the ground. Frederick just glanced at the dead imperial commander.

"I just hope you're wrong" he said.

"Frederick! Are you ok?" Marina said to him on the codec, Frederick contacted her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said. "Well come on back, We just got word that the central forces and the other squads have set up a checkpoint near some ruins". Frederick nodded as he ran back to his team as they headed to the checkpoint.

'Theirs no way...no way that the imperials could have a Valkirya' Frederick thought.

A/n: ok, Reviews please. The next chapter I will get to work on after I return from the mall with my friends. So stay tuned for the next one


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 the Valkirya ruins

All of squad 7 were making there way to the checkpoint that the central forces and other squads had made. As they made there way to the checkpoint, They were greeted by an all too familiar face.

"Well, Look who arrived late" General Damon said "Do you know how long we waited for you to get here!? My men can't wait around for you to pick up the pace!".

Everyone was tired from the long walk to the ruins, And none of them needed to hear this. Frederick then jumped off of the truck as he walked over to general Damon.

"Look ass hat, Just shut the fuck up. Ok!" He said "We're tired, We're hungry, And we need a break. So get off our backs". General Damon was fuming.

"Grr, You damn Tesla! Do you know who your speaking to?! Not only are you talking to a general, But a noble of royal family blood!".

"Hey! Asshat, Shut your mouth and get lost! You are so lucky I'm not there right now to kick your ass!" A voice said on Frederick's codec.

"W-what was that!?" Damon asked.

"My brother if you couldn't tell" Frederick said as he took out his codec from his ear "Say hello to general Damon brother".

"Fuck you asshat!".

General Damon quickly grabbed Frederick's codec.

"Jacob! What is the meaning of this!? Where are you!?".

Jacob sighed as he rubbed his ears on his end.

"Dang, Could you not yell into the codec please? You're giving me a headache. I'm still at the Randgriz military base" Jacob said. General Damon yelled into the codec.

"Why are you still at the base!? General Crawly Douglas ordered all soldiers to come to the Barious desert".

"I have something to get done, I'll be there shortly".

"We don't have time for another one of your stupid worthless inventions! You better get your act together boy! This is a war! Not a playground!" He then threw Frederick's codec on the sand and stomped on it.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Frederick said. General Damon looked at him.

"Like I said before, The central forces are more than capable of defeating the Empire. We don't need a bunch of kids or some childish inventions to help us" he said as he walked away. Frederick glared at him as he picked up his codec and wiped the sand off of it as he looked at to see if it was broken.

"Jacob? Can you hear me?" He said hoping that it wasn't broken.

"I AM GONNA KILL THAT FAT FUCK!" Jacob roared on his end of the codec. Frederick moved his head away as he placed his codec back into his ear.

"Yup the codec still works" he said. Jacob sighed in frustration "Yeah, I made sure to make them have strong durability. So damage isn't a problem" Jacob said "Anyway, Where are you guys?".

Largo spoke.

"We're at the checkpoint boss, But...huh? What's this supposed to be, Anyway?" He said.

"What a weird place for something like this" Rosie said.

That's when someone walked over to them.

"There you all are!" It was Faldio.

Welkin walked over to his friend "Hey there Faldio. I didn't know you were out here too" he said.

Faldio smiled at him.

"I'm an archeologist major, Remember? I was ordered by Crawly to observe the ruins interior" he said. Juno looked at the large building "The shape of it really is unusual. I've never seen anything like it" she said.

Welkin pondered.

"I feel like I've seen it before somewhere. Hm...Where could it have been?" He said in thought.

Faldio walked over to the large ruin "This building was supposedly erected millennia ago by the Valkyrur themselves" he said.

"So they actually existed then?" Isara asked. Faldio nodded "Yes, The Valkyrur made a sudden appearance in Europan history, Thousands of years ago. Records say they brought with them incredibly advanced technology and "Divine might". Then one day, Their history just ends. The Valkyrur just disappeared" he said.

Frederick gulped.

"But...but that's...".

Jacob frowned on his end.

"I knew it, Those bastereds did exist" he said on the codec.

"I always thought they were just a myth" Alicia said. That's when Welkin hit his hand into his palm.

"That's it! I remember now!" He said.

Alicia just looked at him.

"Remember what Welkin? What are you shouting about?" She asked him. "The dreadnautilus! This structure looks just like a dreadnautilus!" He said.

Alicia was confused.

"A dread...nautilus? What's that?" She asked.

"You don't know? They're marine cephalopods. They live inside pointy spiral shells. And these ruins look just like that shell. I wonder if...there's some connection there?" he said happily. Alicia sighed.

"Welkin, You can be such a...nothing. Forgot it" she said.

"Well, Let's take a look inside then. We may find some clue to way the Empire is out here" Faldio said. Welkin nodded as he looked at his team. "Right, Alicia. I want you to come help Faldio and me look around inside. Everyone, You all stay here. Be on the lookout for movement in the area" he said.

"Alright sir, Please be careful" Isara said.

Frederick walked over to Welkin.

"Hey, If it's alright. Can I come too?" He asked.

Welkin smiled at Frederick "I don't see why not, Sure thing" he said "Come on, Let's go investigate".


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 the Valkyrur history

-inside the lower area of the ruins-

Down in the lower regions of the ancient Valkirya ruins, Maximilian and Selvaria were looking over the text that was all over the walls.

"Tell me, Selvaria. Do these walls offer an answer to our search?" Maximilian asked her. Selvaria looked over the writing on the walls as a blue aura glowed around her.

"I pray...where sleeps the ancient power?" She said as she read the walls.

"What do you read child?" Maximilian asked her.

Selvaria kept reading as she turned to Maximilian "Valkof, The holy lance. Scorcher of the vast earth...asleep eternal in the bosom of Randgriz" she said "Made pillar of it's keeper's keep...kept thereby for eon without end".

Maximilian smiled "Then it's true. The sacred lance lies buried within Randgriz's walls!" he said. Selvaria looked at him with worry.

"But your grace, How do you intend to control the lance once it is found?" She asked.

"Heh heh heh! Worry not my child. A beast fit to bear that burden will soon be at our disposal" Maximilian said with glee.

"With this, Our dream is made hard fact. Our crown's shadow will extend to all of Europa!".

-meanwhile at the top-

Faldio, Welkin, Alicia, And Frederick walked around the ruins as they looked at the interior.

"Whoa...I don't know what I expected, But it really wasn't this!" Alicia said. "Amazing, Isn't it? I was surprised when I first came here too" Faldio said.

"This place is nice, But...there aren't any Windows or sky-lights in here. Yet there's still light" Frederick said.

Faldio looked at Frederick.

"The ruins are made of stone with a high Ragnite concentration. It lights itself".

"Wow, That's awesome!" Frederick said.

"It's uncanny" Alicia said.

Welkin was walking around as he then spotted something "Look at this, Something's written on the wall here" he said. The others came over as they looked at the wall. Faldio examined the writing.

"It's an old northern script" he said.

"Old northern...?" Welkin said.

Faldio nodded "It was the dominant writing system in Europa. You still see it on a lot of old monuments" he said. Alicia tilted her head "Do you know how to read it, Faldio?" Alicia asked.

Faldio nodded "Yeah, We just covered it this last year" he said as he carefully looked at the wall "Let's see...it's more or less a recounting of the Darcsen Calamity as the history books tell it. The Darcsens unlocked some some secret property of Ragnite and tried to conquer the continent. A hundred cities razed it's fell light; Ten hundred thousand men and beast therewith. It says this area used to be one of cities lost in that purge as well".

"So they did use Ragnite" Alicia said.

Faldio continued.

"It was in the middle of that destruction that the Valkyrur suddenly came into the picture. Supposedly they rose to face the Darcsens, Armed with sacred lances blue with flame. That became the war of the Valkyrur".

Alicia was speechless.

"I had a picture book about that when I was a girl. But it's fiction, Right? Like a fairy tale" she said.

Faldio shook his head "Ruins like these dot the Europan map, Traces of that culture that once ruled over the continent. The majority of the anthropological community now agrees that the Valkyrur did exist" he said.

Frederick crossed his arms.

"Wow, That's something" he said.

"Frederick...".

Frederick placed his middle and index finger on his right ear.

"Yeah bro?".

"I know that you were afraid of the legends being true when we went over this on the books we read. But now it's a fact they did exist" Jacob said. Frederick sighed.

"Yeah...".

Jacob walked over to his finished project as he activated it.

"Don't worry, I've looked over the books as I was working on my new project in secret. And I think this might be a way to counter against them if we run into one of those Valkyrurs. Although, Their descendants don't care about their bloodline. Or don't know about the history. We can be safe to assume that not all Valkyrurs of this era are evil".

Frederick sighed in relief hearing that.

"Whew, Thank god" he said.

"But!".

"But?".

"But...if we happen to have a Valkyrur of our own. We shouldn't treat her any different than a human being. I've looked over some books that say that some people of this era see the Valkyrur as demons or monsters. Despite their god like status" Jacob said. Frederick nodded as he took this all in, But quickly went back to the first question.

"Wait! You have something that will stand against a Valkyrur? What is it? And why didn't you tell me about it sooner?" Frederick asked. That's when he heard what sounded like humming on his end.

"You'll find out when I get there. I should be there in an hour or so. Give or take" Jacob said as there the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Aw come on, Tell me. Or give me a hint" Frederick said with curiosity in his tone. Jacob smiled on his end "Sorry, It's a surprise". That's when Jacob's codec went to silent for a bit. Faldio looked over at Frederick.

"Hey Frederick, You ok?" He asked him. Frederick looked at Faldio.

"Oh huh? Yeah, I was just talking with my brother on the codec" he said. Faldio raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What's a codec? I've never heard of that" he asked, Frederick waved his hand at him.

"I'll tell you latter Faldio" Frederick said "Please, Continue. What did you say about the war with the Valkyrur?".

Faldio just looked at him until he brushed it off.

"Well, The Valkyrur won and rose to power. While the Darcsens were scattered across Europa. There are some who worship the Valkyrur as the saviors of Europa even today. Meanwhile, The Darcsens got branded with the stigma of their past and were persecuted. With no land of their own, They had to work as itinerant laborers and Ragnite miners" he said.

"Which is why there are so many Darcsens still working in the industrial sector today" Welkin said.

"I never knew that..." Alicia said "Come to think of it, Isara's dad was an engineer, Wasn't he?". Faldio placed his hands on his hips "Well, That's enough history for tody. Let's keep searching for Imperial tracks" he said. The four then walked around as they went back to looking for any signs of the enemy.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 meeting your enemies

-meanwhile outside the temple-

All of the squads and central forces had scattered across the area leaving squad 7 alone with the large ruin. Largo was leaning back on the large truck as he kept looking at the area.

"I been looking, But I still see nothing but sand" he said "Those Imps got some strange tastes if they're sun bathing themselves out here". He then looked at Rosie "What about you Rosie? Find anything?" He asked her.

Rosie didn't say anything.

"What's got you, Rosie? Ain't like you to be so quiet. You got the runs or something?" Largo said.

Rosie just turned her head away from him.

"You're foul, Largo. And I'm just annoyed" she said "Takes some kinda brass to blow up a chunk of turf this big, Don't ya think? Looks like the dark-hairs have been bad news for the rest of us folks since day one".

"What do mean by that?" Isara and Imca said.

Rosie just huffed.

"Pfft! What do you think I mean?" She said. "Hey bitch! No archeological proof exists to support the theory that Darcsens destroyed Barious!" Imca said.

Rosie then glared at her.

"Who do you think you're calling a bitch dark-hair!? And besides, Look around! How much more proof do you need?" Rosie said.

Isara then stepped into the conversation.

"And it's an unfair generalization to assume that all Darcsens cause trouble for others!" She said.

"You saying you don't?! Look, It's because of you people that I...that my whole-".

"Ok! That's enough! Nobody wants to hear it Rosie!" Largo said.

Rosie glared at him "You stay out of this Largo!" She said. Largo looked at her "Look, We're on patrol here. You keep squawking and we're likely to get sniped" he said. Rosie huffed as she stormed off.

Largo then glanced at Isara and Imca.

"You too kids, You know Rosie's got a temper on her. She wouldn't go off if you both didn't talk back" he said. Isara looked away "I don't believe anything I've said is untrue" she said.

"Same here, That bitch has one big stick up her ass" Imca said as she crossed her arms.

The two then walked away leaving Largo to himself.

"-sighs- stubborn as mules, Both of ya" he said.

-meanwhile inside the ruins-

The four Gallia soldiers walked down a narrow path as they reached a dead end.

"Faldio, What is that?" Welkin and Frederick asked.

"It's called the Valkyrian spiral" Faldio said. Frederick scratched his cheek as he then placed his helmet back on "Okay, So...what is it?" He said.

Faldio placed his hand under his chin.

"I was talking about their power before, Remember? The sacred blue flame? The spiral motif on their relief carvings are said to represent inexhaustible power" he said.

Welkin was surprised.

"Huh, I didn't know that" he said.

Faldio looked away "Still, We haven't seen any Imperials here. Not even any signs of entry. I guess it's possible that this wasn't what brought the Empire out here" he said.

Frederick pondered a bit.

"That may be, But still...why would they come out here? There has to be some reason?" He said. Just then, There was a whistling noise not too far from them.

"Huh?" Alicia said as she stood by the now open spiral door.

The boys just looked in amazement.

"What in the..." Faldio said.

"Alicia, What happened?" Frederick asked.

"I-I don't know! I barely touched it and this door just opened!" She said.

Faldio was amazed.

"An underground chamber in the Barious ruins...this is a huge discovery!" He said. That's when Frederick ran forward as he activated the light system on his helmet.

"Awe hell ya! Let's go check it out!" He said as he ran inside. The others ran after him.

"Frederick wait for us!" Alicia said.

-the unground chamber-

Frederick ran down the stairs as he stopped and looked down to see the long spiral staircase.

"Wow, It seems like it goes on forever" he said.

"Frederick!".

Frederick turned around as his comrades caught up with him.

"What were you thinking running off like that!?" Alicia scolded at him. Frederick just held up his hands defensively.

"Sorry" he said.

"Ugh...I swear. You act like a kid sometimes".

Faldio walked over to the wall as he aimed his torch at the engravings.

"Wow, would you look at this" he said. "What do they say Faldio?" Welkin asked him.

"I'm not sure, The writing is too old to understand" he said. That's when Frederick heard something down below.

"Huh? What's that?" He said as he walked to the side and he carefully listened for the sound.

"Guys!" Frederick said as he pulled his Famas F1 assault rifle "We're not alone".

That's when Faldio pointed his torch in front of him.

"Who's there!?" He said. Then, The sound got louder as two figures came into the light.

"Well, How surprising to find you here. We don't get many visitors" Maximilian said "I won't ask how you were able to break in. It's not really important, But you defile this sanctum with your presence". The two then walked past them.

Faldio leaned over to his teammates.

"Uh, Guys...that's Maximilian" he said.

"Maximilian...wait? But he's the enemy commander" Alicia said. That's when Frederick aimed his weapon at them.

"Is that so!" He said "Don't move!" he said as Alicia joined him as she aimed her R5 assault rifle.

"You both take one more step and We'll shoot you down! I swear we will!" She said. Maximilian and Selvaria stopped as Selvaria quickly turned around and aimed her lance at them. She then made a blue aura appear around her.

The others were in shock.

"Uh...what!?" Alicia said.

"Oh crap!" Frederick said.

"Lower your weapons" Maximilian said as he turned to them "Your lives are worthless to me, But I do not wish to stain this sacred place with blood".

That's when Maximilian glanced at Frederick.

"Wait...that outfit. You're the so called invincible masked soldier that has been causing me a lot of trouble lately" he said. Frederick didn't say a word.

"Wait...how do you know about Frederick?" Alicia said.

"Frederick, So that's your name is it" Maximilian said "Well, If you truly are invincible. Then why don't we test that invincibility outside".

Frederick gritted his teeth under his helmet.

"Damn you! Welkin, What should we do?" Frederick asked. Maximilian then glanced at Welkin.

"...Welkin?" He said "So you're the brat who's responsible. My compliments for the Vasel bridge and the base in Kloden. And as for you Frederick, You've quite impressed Jaeger, He was singing your praises, Boy".

Welkin stepped forward.

"You can thank my other lieutenant Jacob for the Vasel bridge" Welkin said. Maximilian smirked.

"So, You have a second lieutenant?" He said.

"Yeah, And he's my older brother! And he's on his way to kick your ass!" Frederick boasted.

Maximilian smiled at him.

"Is that right? Well. I'm sure that your brother will hopelessly die in vain against me once he arrives. Selvaria...come" he said as Selvaria followed him.

"Sir!" She said.

The others stood there until Alicia broke the silence.

"Ah! Now's our chance to take out their commander!" She said. Frederick then remembered what his brother said.

~Don't use the metal gear unless it's a major situation ok? Remember you don't have a lot of ammunition to fight with, And your armor is very light and it can't take so many hits before it shuts down~

That's when Frederick quickly put his weapon on his back as he then quickly ran forward. The others then ran after him.

"Yes! The time is now!" Frederick said.

"What? What are you talking about the time is now? What does that mean?" Welkin said. Frederick just smiled under his helmet.

"You'll see Welkin, You'll see the true power of a Tesla!" He said as they made their way up the stairs and ran out of the ruins.

-outside-

Frederick was running faster and faster to the truck as he yelled for everyone to move.

"Everyone get back! We got Imperials!" He said. Everyone was looking at him.

"What are you yelling about now mutt!?" Imca said in a irritated tone. "Look! Just shut up and do as I ask ok!? I need all of you to move back so I can activate this truck" Frederick said.

"Why Frederick?" Riela said "What's inside?".

Frederick smiled under his helmet.

"Heh, You're all about to find out!" He said "Now everyone get back!".

All of squad 7 did as he asked as Frederick got inside of the truck as he placed his hand on the I.D scanner as it then glowed green.

"Perfect!" Frederick said.

Suddenly there was a large noise.

"Huh? Eek! What was that?" Jann said as he hid behind Largo "Save me sweetheart!".

"What the!? Get a hold of yourself!" Largo said.

That's when Susie spotted something in the distance.

"Look! Over there!" She said.

Everyone then saw a massive tank coming their way as 200 foot soldiers, And over 37 Imperial tanks came as well. The large tank stopped as it aimed it's main cannon at them.

"Heh heh heh...now, Dear Gallians, Flee or be crushed under the foot of the Batomys!" Maximilian said with pride.

"Your grace, I will eliminate the other forces east at the temple, Then return to provide support" Selvaria said. Maximilian nodded at her "Very well, Though I doubt I shall require your assistant. The Batomys shall rest atop their riven camp before long" he said.

Welkin, Alicia, And Faldio went to there units as they got ready. Alicia looked over at the massive tank.

"Welkin...take a look at that tank!" She said.

"Holy...with armor like that, I don't think our weapons will do much good" Yoko said.

"And I don't like the look of that cannon. Standing in front of that thing's a bad idea" Rosie said.

Welkin tired to think of an idea.

"Darn, And we don't have the edelweiss either. Just our luck" he said. That's when Jacob contacted them.

"Welkin, Hey! What's going on?" He said as there was some kind of noise in the background.

"Jacob? Is that you? I can't hear you!" Welkin said "Where are you?".

"I'm about halfway at your position. What's going on your end?".

Welkin was in a bit of shock.

"What? But how? You're too far away from us" he said. "You'll see when I get there. What's happening on your end?".

"Maximilian is here, And we're gonna try to take him out. But we can't...our weapons won't work against his armor!" Welkin said. Jacob then quickly hatched an idea.

"Welkin, I need you to trust me on something".

Welkin listened.

"I'm all ears for anything" he said.

"Tell Frederick to hold them off until I get there".

Welkin couldn't believe what he just said.

"What!? But Jacob that's Insane! How can your brother hold off Maximilian's army? Theirs too many even for us" he said. Jacob then respond back.

"Just trust me on this Welkin, I gave my brother something that will stand a chance. All you need to do is put faith in him until I arrive". He then cut off his codec.

Welkin took a deep breath as he then contacted everyone.

"Listen up squad! I just got a response from Jacob. He wants us to let his brother handle this until he gets here. He said he's halfway to our destination". Rosie quickly lost it.

"What!? Are you kidding me!? That dumbass thinks that his brother can take on all of this!? That's insane!" She said.

"He won't have the firepower to do it, what is Jacob thinking?" Alicia said.

"Dammit! I think our Tesla lieutenant has lost it!" Largo said.

"Jacob...what are you thinking?" Edy said.

Susie was hiding behind cover as she glanced at her rifle that Jacob had made her, She tripped it tightly in her hands.

"I...I know that you have a plan Jacob, I just know it" she said confidently.

Suddenly, The trucks huge hatch started to rise up. All of squad 7 watched it as it rise.

"What the!? What's going on now!?" Ted said. The imperials were watching as well.

"Lord Maximilian, It appears that the Gallians have...some sort of device rising from a truck" one tank operator said. Maximilian just watched from his seat.

"Heh, Is this the best that the Gallians can do?" He said "Worry not, It's nothing serious. The Batomys shall destroy anything that comes in it's path".

That's when the large hatch hit the sand as it started to open up reviling a large mecha.

"I...I don't believe it..." Welkin said.

"W-Welkin! What is that thing!?" Alicia said in shock. "I...I don't know Alicia. But whatever it is, I think this is what Jacob was talking about".

"That's...that thing is huge! About the same size as that tank!" Largo said.

"What the hell..." Rosie said "What the hell kind of lieutenant do we have?".

Maximilian stood up from his seat.

"What in the Valkyrurs name is that!?" He said. The Imperial tank operators were in utter fear. "W-we don't know my lord...!" One operator said "We've never seen anything like it".

Maximilian balled up his fists.

"Damn Gallians!".

Meanwhile Frederick was inside the cockpit of metal gear DYNAMO as he had his helmet and gun off as they were placed on the cockpits side.

[ loading...]

[ loading...]

[all systems: Normal]

[arms and legs: 50%]

[core: 50%]

[activating metal gear DYNAMO]

Frederick had his arms crossed as he glared at the Imperials, He then placed his hands on the controls.

"Ok" he said "Get ready to feel the wrath of a Tesla Maximilian!".

A/n: comments if you can. Looks like things are about to go down.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 to fell a beast

Frederick had his arms crossed as he glared at the Imperials, He then placed his hands on the controls.

"Ok" he said "Get ready to feel the wrath of a Tesla Maximilian!". That's when Frederick moved the metal gear forward as it then activated it's small thrusters as it charged after the Batomys. Maximilian contacted his soldiers.

"All units! Do not fear this beast" he said "For even an invention such as that can fall. All units scatter!". The Imperial soldiers and tanks did as they were told as they scattered around the area. Frederick smiled as he aimed the WB15L-GERYON2 laser cannon as the foot soldiers.

"Heh heh, Get ready!" He said as he pressed a button on the controls as the cannon shot out a powerful green laser at them, As it sent the Imperial soldiers flying. Some were instantly killed by the blast.

"Good, 17 shots left. But I can manage" Frederick said.

The other imperials were horrified.

"D-did you see that!? He...he just killed over 54 of our men in one shot!" One imperial soldier said.

"Dammit! What are we gonna do?" Another Imperial soldier said. That's when four imperial lancers came forward "What do you think we're gonna do? We're gonna destroy that thing! Fire!" The four Imperial lancers open fired on the metal gear Dynamo, Frederick held the controls back making the metal gear block the attack. Only staining little damage from the lancers.

[minimal damage to arms, Arm Power at: 48%]

The metal gear lowered it's arms as it's single red eye looked down on it's enemies. "Not bad" Frederick said as he aimed the cannon "But now it's my turn!".

He then fired the cannon again, Killing over 99 soldiers this time. Leaving Maximilian with only 47 foot soldiers. Maximilian gritted his teeth in anger.

'Damn that Gallian! How could they be one step ahead of us in their technology!? The Empire thrives over them in sheer power of our tanks! But here is this thing, This laughable excuse for a weapon killing my soldiers in seconds!' He thought. He then looked at his tank operators.

"We will not still here and watch our own men be crushed like vermin! Attack with all haste! Fire the main cannon!" Maximilian said. The tank operators nodded as they aimed the Batomys main cannon at the metal gear.

"All tanks, Aim for that monstrosity".

All the other imperial tanks then aimed at the metal gear from all sides.

"Frederick! Look out! They've got you surrounded!" Welkin said on the codec.

Frederick looked at the screen as it showed all of the Imperial tanks "Crap, I won't be able to block all that heavy fire. I'll definitely lose a lot of power for sure. Hmm, There has to be away to get rid of all the tanks in one swoop without using the laser cannons 16 shots. But what?" He said. That's when he glanced over at a large pillar in the sand and hatched an idea.

"Yes! That's it! I can-gah!".

Metal gear Dynamo took heavy fire from all sides as they kept shooting at it. Frederick grabbed the controls as he moved forward to the pillar in the sand.

"Shit! I didn't pay attention and got distracted" he said.

[arm power: 36%]

[leg power: 37%]

[core power: 40%]

"Grrr...dammit! You guys are really annoying!".

Frederick reached over to the pillar as he pulled it out of the sand. The metal gear Dynamo gripped the pillar tightly as it then charged at the Imperial tanks. "Time to get pillar bitch slapped!" Frederick said as he swung the pillar at them.

"Gahh! Lord Maximilian! Save us! This thing is gonna hit us with-ah! Ahhhh!". That's when the Imperial tanks were destroyed as the pillar came down on them one by one. The other tanks kept shooting at the the metal gear as the 47 foot soldiers started to throw their Ragnite grenades at it. Frederick was receiving damage but he didn't care at the moment.

The members of squad 7 watched as Frederick did his best to fight them off. "Come on Frederick! Take those imps down!" Jane said.

"Yeah! Teach them a lesson!" Aisha said as she jumped up and down.

Welkin smiled "Alright! Way to go Frederick!" He said. That's when he was contacted by Eleanor.

"Lieutenant Gunther! What's going on over there on your end?" She asked.

"It's sergeant Frederick! He's taking down all of the imperials in his path" Welkin said. Eleanor was speechless "He is!?".

"Yeah, If he keeps this up. Then we might take out their commander in no time".

Eleanor held her head down.

"Well I'm glad you're all doing alright. The team east of the temple is in bad shape. Some woman is sending up major fireworks" Eleanor said "At this rate, They'll be forced to withdraw".

Welkin nodded "I understand, Once We finish off their commander. We'll get to the east team and help out" he said. Frederick killed off the last of the tanks. The metal gear was covered in bullet holes and scratches. But it still stood strong.

[Arm, Leg, Core: 22%]

[Laser weapon-WB15L-GERYON2 laser cannon: 16 ammunition left]

Frederick sighed, He turned around and fired at the last of the soldiers, Damaging the Batomys's left side badly from the splash damage.

"Lord Maximilian! We have received heavy damage from the splash attack from that blast! The treads on our left side are messed up too" one tank operator said.

"Are we still able to move?" Maximilian asked. The tank operator nodded. "Yes sir! If we move out of the way we might-gah!". The Batomys was then hit with the pillar as Frederick then slammed the pillar on top of the Batomys. Destroying it's main cannon.

"We...we've sustained extreme major damage on our right side and our main cannon is destroyed! Leaving us defenseless!" The tank operator said in fear and despair. Maximilian couldn't believe this, He couldn't believe that he would be defeated so quickly like this by the Gallian army. Let alone a single soldier.

"Rragh! Presumptuous little vermin! HOW DARE YOU!" Maximilian said as he slammed his fist on his seat. Selvaria contacted him.

"Your grace! Are you all right!?" She said worriedly.

Maximilian sighed, He thought that he didn't have to resort to this. But he was running out of options...and fast.

"I'm fine. But the tank, It won't be intact for much longer-Ahhh!" That's when another hit was taken from metal gear Dynamo.

"Your grace! I'm coming!" Selvaria said.

"Go to hell Maximilian!" Frederick said as he then fired about 8 shots at the Batomys. Making it completely immobile.

[8 rounds of ammunition left]

Frederick smiled wide.

"This is it!".

-meanwhile-

A huge row of Imperial tanks and lancers ran across the sand as they stopped behind Selvaria. Selvaria stood at the front as she gripped her lance and shield tightly.

"Lord Maximilian" she said as her eyes glowed red, She then held up her weapons as her cobalt aura appeared around her.

"Cobalt flames of the Valkyrur, Smite our foes!" She said as she aimed her lance forward as it extended as well as her shield got bigger. "All forces! There stands Gallia...Claim her!". That's when all the lancers and tanks charged into battle. Selvaria ran at lightning speed.

'Lord Maximilian, Just please hold on'.

-meanwhile-

Maximilian sighed as he just griped his chair. The Batomys was in utter ruin. And he was completely defenseless. He gripped his seat tightly as he glared at the metal gear.

"The Batomys, Lost to this thing..." He said. Frederick then backed up the metal gear as he got it into a charged stance.

"Here we go! Get ready to lose!" Frederick said as he moved the controls forward as the metal gear charged at the Batomys. Suddenly. There was a flash of blue light heading Frederick's way as it hit metal gear Dynamo's left leg, Destroying it.

"What the!?" Frederick said as he hit the ground hard.

[left leg: destroyed]

"WHAT!?".

He then looked at the screen to see Selvaria standing on top of the Batomys. Frederick panicked.

"Oh fuck! It's her!" He said.

Selvaria aimed her lance at the metal gear.

"You shall not harm his grace!" She said as she fired another beam of blue energy at the metal gear, This time destroying it's left arm and weapon.

[left arm and WB15L-GERYON2 laser cannon: destroyed]

"Uh-oh..." Frederick said "If she aims for the cockpit, Then I'm screwed". Selvaria then got down into the tank as she got Maximilian.

"Your grace, Are you injured?" She asked him. Maximilian shook his head at her "No Selvaria" he said "But, Plans for the Marmota must be adjusted to account for these failures".

"In due time, Grace! You're in danger here. My men will see you to safety" Selvaria said as she took Maximilian to the ground as some Imperial lancers got him out of the battlefield. Selvaria then glared at the enemy.

"You dare strike his grace!? You shall pay for this with your life!".

That's when Selvaria aimed her lance at the metal gear as it started to charge. Frederick closed his eyes as he accepted his fate.

"Damn...sorry everyone. Looks like that's all I've got" he said. Welkin and the rest of the team panicked.

"Frederick!" Welkin said as he contacted Eleanor "Captain Varrot! We need backup as soon as possible!" He said. Eleanor nodded "Understood! I'll send the rest of the eastern team to join you there asap" she said. Welkin then contacted everyone.

"Everyone! Try to get her distracted! Don't let her take out Frederick!" He said. Everyone nodded as they then opened fire on Selvaria.

"Worthless fools" Selvaria said as she blocked all of their attacks with her shield.

Kurt stood up.

"Come on guys! Prepare to advance! Don't let Maximilian get away!" He said as he ran forward and fired at the imperials. Riela and Imca joined him.

"Right behind you Kurt!" Riela said. Imca nodded as well "We'll back you up! Just-" that's when she saw Selvaria. Imca tighten her grip on her Var.

"It's...it's her!" Imca said "That's the woman that destroyed my home when I was little!". She then ran after Selvaria.

"I'll kill her!".

That's when Alicia grabbed her by the arm.

"Are you crazy!? You'll get yourself killed!" She said.

"I don't care! I need to fight her! I need to end her life for what she did!" Imca said. That's when Kurt ran over to Imca "Let it go for now Imca! We don't have time for it! We have to defend Frederick at all costs!" He said.

Imca gritted her teeth in anger as she glared at Selvaria who was blocking squad 7's attacks.

"Dammit!" She said as she fired at the imperial soldiers. The imperial soldiers were getting pushed back as they started to retreat. Selvaria stood forward.

"You cowards! Reform your ranks at once!" She said. That's when she blocked an incoming tank shell. Selvaria looked to see the eastern team and the central forces as well come to help out squad 7.

"Fire!" General Damon said. That's when one of his tanks fired at Selvaria. Selvaria saw the tank shell coming as she then deflected it like it was nothing.

Everyone was in shock.

"Did you see that? She deflected a tank shell" Susie said in fear.

"Such power..." Welkin said in shock.

Everyone lowered their weapons as they couldn't believe what they saw. Selvaria held her shield forward.

"Hmm...I see Gallia's peasant army has the will to win..." She said as she turned to her soldiers "All units, Retreat! Protect his grace at all costs!". Just as Selvaria was about to regroup with her unit, There was a loud crash that hit the ground as a large shockwave formed. Selvaria protected herself from the shock.

"What now!?" She said.

"What was that?" Isara asked.

"I'm not sure" Welkin said.

"Well...looks like I arrived late once again" an all familiar voice said "But, It looks like my metal gear has been trashed". The dust settled as it reviled a figure that had on what looked like armor that was painted orange and Crimson red. And had on a black duster jacket that had a huge Tesla insignia on the back in white.

Selvaria glanced through her shield at the figure.

"What is that?" She said.

Frederick was able to get out of the cockpit of the metal gear as he saw the figure, He started to smile.

"Yes! Jacob is here!" He said "Now this is gonna be fun!".

Welkin looked through his binoculars as he saw the armored figure.

"Wait...who is that?". He said.

That's when he got a call on his codec.

"Welkin, Hey. It's Jacob. Sorry I got here late. Traffic was a pain when your flying in the sky" Jacob said.

"Jacob? Is that really you? What is that thing you're wearing?" Welkin said. Jacob smiled.

"Oh this? Just my new invention that I call the firefly mark-1" he said as he looked forward "And what do we have here? A beautiful woman that has silver hair and a lovely figure" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm, Too bad I have to take you down...lady Valkyrur".

Selvaria quickly aimed her weapon at Jacob.

"You peasant! I don't know who you are, Or what you're wearing. But you have made a mistake to challenge me!" She then charged at Jacob who still had his arms crossed.

"Prepare to die!".

A/N: to be continued


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 a goddesses humiliated defeat

A/n: overpowered Iron man suit, That is all.

She then charged at Jacob who still had his arms crossed.

"Prepare to die!".

Welkin contacted Jacob "Jacob! Look out! That woman is extremely powerful" he said. Jacob smirked under his iron man helmet.

"I know, I've read about her kind" he said over the codec "And my firefly mark-1 armor is more than enough to outclass her". Jacob just kept his arms crossed as Selvaria charged at him.

"Bring it on Valkyrur".

Selvaria aimed her lance at him as she struck at him.

"Die!" She said.

However, Rather than getting him to fall to his knees. Her lance deflected off of his armor. Everyone, Even Selvaria couldn't believe it.

"How? How can that be possible?" Selvaria said.

Jacob shook his head at her.

"Well, Like I said to Welkin. I've read about your kind, And I have made sure to make this armor Valkirya proof as well as tank, Ana bullet proof too. So your attacks mean nothing now but worthless and annoying pokes to me!" He said. Selvaria gritted her teeth.

"How dare you call my attacks worthless! I am a Valkyrur! Your armor shall fall under it's power!" She then backed up and charged her lance. Jacob sighed as he shook his head again.

"Stubborn I see...well, Have it your way. Just don't blame me If I break your toys" he said to himself.

Selvaria then aimed her lance at him as smirked.

"Now! Feel the wrath of the Valkyrur!".

She then fired a blue powerful beam of energy at him as it shook the ground and roared at him. Alicia contacted him.

"Jacob! Run!" She said. Jacob just stood there unmoving. Rosie yelled at him.

"You damn idiot! You're gonna get killed by the blast!" She said.

Then, That's when the beam hit him as a massive explosion came after it, Creating a crater. Susie covered her mouth.

"Jacob!" She yelled.

All the other units just watched, General Damon just smirked "Well, That was what he gets" he said "Boy tried to act cocky and got killed making worthless threats instead".

Then as the smoke cleared their mouths dropped.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Damon said.

There, In front of everyone was Jacob as he was. Still intact and still standing strong. Jacob then uncrossed his arms as he tightened his fists.

"Ok, Now that your little light show is over. It's time to get this over with" Jacob said.

Selvaria and the Imperials were speechless.

"No way..." One imperial soldier said "He...he's still in one piece...still standing after that attack from our commander!".

"He's, Some kind of monster!?" Another imperial said.

"Run!".

That's when the other Imperials ran as fast as they could than before, Selvaria was just in shock. No one, Not even the strongest tank could stand up to the power of the Valkyrur. But here was a person, One single person that not only stood up to a melee attack, But a powerful blast from a Valkyrur's lance.

"W-what is the meaning of this!?" Selvaria said still in shock and disbelief "Is this some kind of joke!? Just...just what are you?!" She then aimed her lance at him and ran at him again. Jacob then crouched his legs a bit.

"Ok, Since you want to know so badly. I'll show you" he said. That's when the feet of the suit started to glow underneath the sand as Jacob started to lift of the ground as he hovered in place. Selvaria gasped as she stopped in place.

"What!? How is that possible? That...thing is...flying!" She said.

Frederick crossed his arms as he watched.

"This should end in about a few minutes" he said with a smirk on his face. The other units were amazed at this.

"Do you see that? That thing is flying. I mean it's really flying" one soldier said.

"That, That is amazing" another soldier said.

Faldio just couldn't believe his eyes.

"My god...how is..." He said.

Squad 7 just watched.

"Welkin, Do you see this?" Isara said.

Welkin nodded slowly.

"Yeah Isara...but I don't know if I can believe it..." He said.

"Just what kind of wacky invention is this boss...?" Largo said to himself.

"The hell...no way is this even real" Rosie said.

Jacob crossed his arms as he hovered in place.

"So? Are you going to fight? Or are you just going to gawk at me hovering in place?" He said. Selvaria quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Don't mock me!" She said as she fired some shots of energy at him from her lance. Jacob then flew into the air as he dogged all of her shots as she kept firing at him. "Dammit! He's too fast to shoot down! I can't even hit him" she said as she kept firing at him.

"Whoohoo! Ha ha! Come on! You can do better than that, Or is that all you have?" Jacob said as he kept flying in the air dogging all of her shots. Selvaria had just about enough of this as she charged up another blast.

"SILENCE!".

She then shot a huge blast of energy at him, Jacob stopped flying as he then held out his hand at the attack. As the attack hit his hand , It was then deflected back at Selvaria. Selvaria's eyes widened as she got out of the way.

"This, This cannot be!" Selvaria said. That's when Jacob charged up his suits feet as he then flew at lighting speeds as Selvaria as he cocked back his right arm.

"I'm not one to hit women, So I apologize in advance if this hurts" he said. Selvaria saw him come her way as she held up her Valkirya shield.

"You will try!" She said, Then as soon as Jacob came within her range. He then sent a right hook to her shield, Able to knock Selvaria back a few feet. Selvaria used her lance to stop moving.

'how!? How was he able to knock me back!? That's not possible!' She thought. She then quickly glanced to see Jacob send her a kick as she blocked his kick with her shield as he then held out his palm and charged it.

"Dodge this!" Jacob said as he shot out a powerful pulse bolt from his repulsors managing to make a crack in her shield.

"What!? But...how can this- gah!" Selvaria was hit in the abdomen by Jacob's left arm as she had her guard dropped. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as she backed up winching in pain from his attack.

"Damn you!" Selvaria said as she then tried to strike him again with her lance, Only for Jacob to grab the end of it and grip it tightly.

"Not today Lady Valkyrur!" Jacob said as he gripped the lance tighter. Selvaria tied to move her weapon out of his hand, But to no avail.

"You peasant! Release your grip from my weapon at once!" She ordered. Jacob grinned under his helmet "Sure thing, But let me take a piece back as a souvenir" he said. That's when he gripped the lance even tighter as it started to crack from the pressure.

"What are you doing? I said release my lance at once!" Selvaria yelled.

"Fine! Here's your half!" Jacob said.

That's when he broke the lance in two as he threw the top of it at his metal gear.

"There you go Frederick! A gift from me to you" Jacob said jokingly. Frederick quickly got off the metal gear and grabbed the half broken lance.

"Thanks bro" Frederick said.

Faldio gasped.

"Impossible! He destroyed her Cobalt lance!" He said in shock.

Selvaria was in utter fury.

"Aghh! You BASTERED! HOW DARE YOU!" She said as she then tired to use her other half of her broken lance. Jacob then swatted her other half out of her hand as he then kicked it over to his brother.

"Relax, I'm sure you have a ton of them back home" Jacob said. Selvaria then pulled out her Rapier as she held it up.

"I WILL END YOU!" She roared as she tried to hit him, Jacob then blocked her sword. Selvaria smirked as she then teleported. Jacob smiled under his helm.

"Ah not bad, Using your Valkirya abilities to the full now huh?" He said as he then held out his right hand. Selvaria then appeared to his blind side.

"Be gone!".

She then used her shield to strike him only for it for negate off of his armor.

"What!?" She said. That's when Jacob's armor made some drill like nails appear from the fingers of his right hand as they started to spin.

"Here! Have some drill claws!" He said as he then struck her, Selvaria held up her shield against his attack. But that's when his drill claws managed to break through her defense.

"No! It can't- aaggh!" Selvaria then felt the drill claws slash her face, Making three long marks. One over her left eye that she was luckily able to still have, One over her nose, And one over her lips. Selvaria dropped her sword and now broken shield as she held her face in utter pain.

"You worthless peasant! You will pay for this!" She said to him. Jacob crossed his arms.

"It think this is payment enough" he said as he then dropped kicked her to the ground. Selvaria held her face with her right hand as she glanced up to see Jacob standing above her.

"Just...just who are you?" She asked.

Jacob then took off his helmet as his pink irises glared back at her.

"My name is Jacob Telsa, I'm the second lieutenant of squad 7. And created of that metal gear over there" he said "Although, If it's alright with you. I would like to know your name as well lady Valkyrur" he asked. Selvaria glared at him as she examined his face.

"Selvaria" she said.

Jacob smiled at her "Selvaria, That's a beautiful name" he said.

Selvaria gritted her teeth at him "Don't you dare say things like that! Only his grace can say that to me! Not you!" She said "You won't get away for this embarrassment! I'll remember you! And when we meet again, I'll kill you!" She Said.

Jacob just shrugged as he picked up her broken shield.

"That's fine with me" he said as he turned to her "That was a great fight, You're pretty good" he walked away from her as he then activated his thrusters. Selvaria felt like she had been struck in the face.

'Pretty...good' she thought over and over again like a record player as she just kept her eye on the man who had bested her, The only human in the world to ever beat her, A Valkirya in pure combat. Selvaria had been disgraced and humiliated in front of not only her own soldiers, But to the Empire and prince Maximilian as well.

"Commander! Come! We have to get out of here!" One imperial soldier said as he got Selvaria up off the ground. Selvaria just kept staring at the older Tesla on the other side, Not taking her eyes off him. She kept hearing him say "You're pretty good" in her head over and over again.

'I'll kill you!' She thought 'Mark my words Jacob Tesla, I'll kill you! I'll make you pay for this embarrassment! I'll end your life! Mark my words! I swear on it! You have now made yourself an enemy of the Valkyrur!'.

-meanwhile with the other squad-

Jacob went over to his teammates as he took off his helmet.

"Hey guys, I am so sorry for being late. But I'm here. Is everyone alright?" He said. However, He only received silence.

"Umm hello? Earth to squad. Are you guys alright?".

That's when Faldio ran over to him.

"Jacob!" Faldio said "What! What was that just now!? How were you able to do all of that in that armor!? How was it possible for you to fly!?". Jacob just held his hands up.

"Hey now Faldio, Calm down. I'm sure it's no big deal" he said.

"No big deal!? No big deal!?" Alicia said "Jacob, You just defeated that woman with ease! I mean...she was able to deflect a tank shell for god sakes!".

Jacob sighed.

"Aw man! She did that!? Dammit! I wish I could have seen that" he said.

"This is serious!" Alicia said "I mean, First your brother defeats Maximilian in combat with that...thing, Now this. But...who was that woman? I can't believe she is even human".

Faldio placed his hand under his chin "In her hands bore cobalt lance and shield, Therewith to strike down all men's arrows..." He said.

"Sorry not following ya" Frederick said.

"One account of the Valkyrur describes them in those terms" Faldio said.

Alicia was in shock "You can't mean that she...? But they existed thousands of years ago. If they'd survived, We'd know".

"I'm not saying I buy all the legends either. I realize that it sounds a little crazy..." Faldio said.

"But what we saw out there could only have been the Valkyria of legend" Welkin said.

Alicia then looked at Jacob "I know...and Jacob just defeated that legend" she said "What are you? Just what are you guys?" She asked him.

Jacob sighed.

"We're just people Alicia, People that are trying to help bring peace to the world. And end the Empire's rule" he said. "Come on, Let's get back home. I'm sure that our general is worried about all of us". Jacob then flew over to his metal gear as Frederick followed him. Everyone just watched them.

"Those kids...their something else" Largo said.

"Yeah..." Welkin said "But how they keep doing the impossible is beyond me".

A/n: reviews if you have any. Latter.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 outer heaven, Our new home

A/n: ok, Now. After this chapter. I think it's about time for our squad to take a break from all of the fighting. That...was a problem that I had with the game, Even though there were small events in it. It didn't really flesh out anything else for the other characters. Plus, I think it's time to make our Tesla brothers famous.

Enjoy.

-Randgriz-

All of the soldiers from the central forces and squads all came back home from there long journey after the incident in the desert. The squads and central forces minus squad 7 wouldn't stop talking about what the Tesla brothers had done.

"Oh man! That was so cool when Jacob used that armor to take down that their female commander" one soldier said.

"I know! And a Valkyrur no less. He took her down in seconds" another soldier said.

"We couldn't ask for a better Lieutenant than Jacob Tesla" another soldier said.

That's when Damon yelled at his men.

"Shut your mouths!" He said "I don't want to hear another word about oh how great That damn Tesla is! He's still a runt! And he still need to know his place in this army!". Damon's men gritted their teeth. They had every right to speak praise about how a young man like him took down what was believed to be a myth. And take that myths broken cobalt lance and shield no less as a trophy.

"Sir! With all do respect. Don't you think that you should be thanking Jacob? I mean, He and his brother took down the prince commander and a damn Valkirya! The least you could do is thank him that he saved all of our lives from death's door" one soldier said.

"How dare you talk to me like that in hat tone!" Damon said "Know your place! Those that deserve praise have to work hard for it".

"Like how you steal everyone's glory after they risked their lives to make Gallia safe, Or am I just making stuff up?" Another soldier said. The other men in the central forces laughed, General Damon was furious.

"Grrrr! That's it you maggot! I've had enough of your insults! Once we get back to the base I'm going to make you clean the whole military floors!" He said. The soldier smirked as he turned to his general.

"Oh yeah? Well I got news for you ya fat jackass! I quit! I'm working Jacob and his team. At least he cares about his teammates and helps us out. And doesn't steal our glory like some greedy child!" That's when everyone saw Jacob fly ahead of the team, Everyone cheered for him.

"Yeah! Jacob Tesla!" One squad soldier said from squad 3.

"We owe you and your brother our lives man! You really showed those imperials" a soldier from squad 5 said.

"I'm quitting Damon's central forces and joining up with you" the soldier from Damon's unit said.

Jacob smiled under his helmet as he waved at everyone.

"Thanks everyone, But I should be thanking you guys. All of you deserved the credit not me" he said as he flew even farther "Come on, Let's get back to base and get a well deserved rest".

Everyone nodded as they saw that home was only a few feet away.

-the base-

Flew back to base as he landed on the ground as his face piece opened up.

"Ah, Home...it feels good to-" however what he saw in front of him had him almost gasp for air.

"It's...it's...it's...".

Everyone else made it to the base as they saw Jacob standing in the center of the road. Alicia ran over to him.

"Jacob what's wrong? What do you-" Alicia stopped speaking as she looked in his direction "What...what happened to the base?" She said.

"What!? What has General Crawly Douglas done to our base!?" Damon said. Then, As soon as he said that. General Crawly drove over to them.

"Ah good, Glad to see that you have all returned safe and sound" Crawly said "You like the surprise?".

The other soldiers didn't know what to say. Jacob then started to jump into the air.

"Yes! Yes! Fucking yes! Oh my fucking God! I love you man! Ha ha ha! Frederick get down here and look at this!" He said. Frederick came from his squad as he ran forward and saw the base.

"Holy shit he said "Is that?".

"Yes bro, Yes it is! It's outer heaven!".

That's when Frederick joined his brother in the jumping craze.

"Whoop! Hell yeah! You did it bro! You finally did it!" Frederick said. Everyone just looked at them like they were crazy.

"What are you two getting at? And what do you mean that Jacob did it Frederick?" Alicia asked. That's when Crawly walked over to her. "Well, This brand new base is from Jacob's abandoned project" he said.

Everyone had their mouth drop.

"What!?" Everyone shouted. Captain Eleanor walked forward "General Crawly Douglas. You mean...you mean to tell me that, This whole base design. Was by Jacob himself?" She asked in disbelief. Crawly nodded at her "That's right Eleanor. Lieutenant Jacob did the designs and everything. He even had down new uniforms for the central forces too" Crawly said.

That's when all of General Damon's men and the squads ran over to the Tesla brothers as they picked them up and threw them into the air and cheered for them. Eleanor, Crawly, And Damon just watched them.

"Those kids really are something, Don't you agree Eleanor?" Crawly said.

Eleanor nodded.

"Yes, They truly are. And to think that I doubted them one day one" she said as she smiled. Damon on the other hand was not happy.

'Dammit! How dare they steal this from me! That should be me that my men should be cheering. Not them! Ugh! I can't stand them! Those brats, They just keep causing trouble day by day!' Damon thought as he had his arms crossed and gritted his teeth more and more in anger and jealousy.

The central forces and squads put the brothers down on the ground as Jacob walked forward in front of everyone.

"Ok everyone!" He said "Let's get inside our new home, I'll make sure to get the central forces and squads new uniforms and weapons. As well as new military tanks and a little something new too. Now let's go!". Everyone yelled in joy as they ran to there new home.

-the next day-

In one day, And a little help from Irene Elliot and the photos that she brought. Word of outer heaven and the Tesla brothers was soon all over Europa. From Randgriz to some small towns, To even one of the major superpowers, The Atlantic Federation got word about the whole ordeal, Especially about the Barious desert incident.

Many people from small villages came to Randgriz just to see about outer heaven as well as the metal gear and the brothers as well. Jacob was on every newspaper and this caused many people to instantly join the military to be a part of outer heaven after they heard about his victory against a Valkirya.

Jacob had made his battle dress uniform for the central forces as promised. He even created multiple all purpose transformation tool kits for medics and engineers to have on the go. As well as multiple pocket black hole backpacks for everyone. Also, The central forces was renamed to the diamond dog unit. He even made over 40 helicopters, Tanks, And jets. All of which he trained the soldiers that would use them.

Jacob then upgraded the bat as it now looked like the puma from Rachet and Clank. The bat now had a custom made SMAW missile launcher cannon that had anti-tank rounds and missile rounds, A Maxim machine gun on the top near the hatch, Two M134 miniguns on the side, And a MK 19 grenade launcher cannon combined with the custom cannon. Each diamond dog soldier was equipped with a Itchaca 37 shotgun, A VHS NATO bullpup assault rifle, A bazooka, And a WA 2000 semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle.

The edelweiss was customized, As it now looked like a 2013 ROTEM K2 Black Panther. It still had it's old colors but it now had titanium covers that protected the Ragnite radiators. It now had a twin barrel cannon that fired anti-tank and Tank mortar rounds at once. It was also fitted with a mounted MK 19 grenade launcher and a mounted DSHKM 1938 soviet heavy machine gun.

Metal gear Dynamo was now fully complete. It now had heavy armor as well as leg swarmer lock on missiles, A railgun on the left shoulder, A nuke launcher on the right shoulder that could only be used by a unique authorization code. A pp-19 Bizon 9mm submachine gun, And a large knife.

-Tesla hanger-

Jacob was working on some new ideas on what to do with the Ragnite ores that he had been given from the Atlantic Federation as well as a letter. However, The letter down right infuriated him after he read it three hours ago:

Dear Jacob Telsa

Your efforts in the war against the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance has been noticed, And we are very happy to see a young man like you fight for his people to bring peace to the world. Your inventions have also caught word here as well in the west. Especially the metal gear that we have heard so much about that took down Prince Maximilian. And of your armor that defeated a Valkyrur. Truly you have amazing unparalleled talent.

However, We cannot allow Gallia to have this kind of power. As it wants to remain neutral in this war against the Empire. So, We will give you around two days to pack up the metal gear and armored suit so that we may retrieve it.

You are more than welcome to keep the other weapons, As they are helping out the Gallian military. And we hope this payment of fifty Ragnite ores is enough for you and your inventions.

Sighed,

The Atlantic Federation Council

Jacob was thinking as he kept glancing back to the letter that the Federation sent him.

"Humph! Just like back home in America. Our government is just as selfish and power hungry as it is here in Europa" he said "Who do they think they are to tell me to hand over my metal gear and my iron man suit? They have no right, Just because Gallia wants to remain neutral in this war. Please, They wouldn't even know how to operate my work. And even if they asked for any of the blueprints. I've destroyed them after I wrote them down. Minus the outer heaven design that is proudly hung up at the center of the wall in the main hall. Hmm, However...I wouldn't mind having a spiritual successor for my work. But that would mean having to do all those blueprints again. And run the risk of them being stolen" he said as he pondered.

That's when he had an idea.

"Wait a minute, I can do my blueprints in a smaller size. And make a book out of them for my one day spiritual successor, Or successors heh heh. Hmm, But what should I write about as a beginners invention? Now that is the question".

That's when Captain Eleanor walked into the hanger.

"Lieutenant Tesla? Lieutenant Tesla? Are you in here? I need to have a word with you on a letter that you have received" Jacob then ran to the front of the hanger as he saw Eleanor.

"I'm right here" he said as he held the letter in his hand "What's up?". Eleanor then held up a letter that had the Randgriz family insignia on it.

Eleanor smiled at him "You're very lucky Jacob" she said "It seems that Princess Cordelia Gi Randgriz has taken note of your valor in the war. And has asked to meet you and your brother in person" she said.

Jacob crossed his arms and smiled.

"Is that right?" He said "Well, I guess I better get Frederick. And we'll be on our way". Eleanor then walked over to him and placed her hand on his head "Please be on your best behavior will you? And try not to cause a scene" she said.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he still had his smile "I'll make a 50% chance on that Eleanor" he said.

Eleanor sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Why am I not surprised that you said that".

"You know me well".

Jacob then ran to the back to get his bat, But was stopped by Eleanor. "Jacob! Wait a minute" she said.

Jacob stopped as he turned around.

"What is it?" He said.

Eleanor took a deep breath as she looked him in the eye "I...would like to apologize for my behavior when we first met" she said "I shouldn't have put you down and I should have had more faith in you from day one. You and your younger brother have really helped out Gallia in her time of need. And I cannot thank the both of you enough".

Jacob placed his hands in his pockets as he sighed and smirked at his Captain.

"It's ok" he said "And I accept your apology. Heh...maybe when we get back from this meeting. We should have some R&R". He then ran to get the bat as Eleanor stood in the center as she then started to walk out.

"Heh, Maybe your right. I think a bit of relaxation is what we need" she said to herself.

A/n: alright, So. Were introducing the princess and her regent. As well as some other high nobles. This can only end so well...ugh, Fucking politics. Latter


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 meeting Princess Cordelia Gi Randgriz

A/n: ok, Now it's time for me to rant. If there is one thing that I hated in Valkirya chronicles. It's Princess Cordelia Gi Randgriz. Don't get me wrong, I love her. But as a character in the first game...ugh! Where do I begin. She has no backbone, Her ass hat of a regent walks all over her and uses her for his own personal gain. And she is basically a damsel in distress when she gets kidnapped. And oh, Don't get me started on her outfit, I mean. Look at that head piece! Are those bull horns!? -sighs- anyway, Time for the brothers to give her that well needed backbone!

Begin!

Jacob and Frederick were making their way to the castle in the bat. Frederick was in the passenger seat as he was reading the letter that the Federation sent.

"Surely they can't be serious" Frederick said "Why would the Federation want to take away metal gear Dynamo and the Iron man suit? That's ridiculous!".

"Simple..." Jacob said "The west wants control, And they want to be number one on the map. Just like America, The Federation hates competition. So, What better way to make sure of that is to force their competitors to hand over their resources".

Frederick looked back at the letter.

"Yet we're able to keep the other weapons" he said "Humph! Might as well take those too while they're at it". Jacob just looked at the road "Who knows, If they saw how powerful those other weapons are. They just might do that" he said "I have a sneaking suspicion that someone doesn't like like what we've been doing. And I have a pretty good idea who sent that letter too".

They then reached the Castle as Jacob stopped the bat at the front gates with the rest of the other cars that were parked.

"Come on Frederick, We need to have a little chat with the Princess".

-Castle Randgriz-

The Castle of Randgriz. A beautiful and large structure that housed the family of Randgriz and their Princesses, Princess Cordelia Gi Randgriz. The Tesla brothers walked into the castle as they saw thousands of other high ranking nobles, As well as other political figure heads.

Many of the other nobles glanced at the brothers as they looked at them from head to toe. They huffed in disgust at there outfits. Jacob was wearing his same old outfit as Frederick was wearing his ranger combat armor still.

"Ugh! How dreadful" one female noble said "Surely those two aren't here to see the princess in those shabby clothes".

One male noble nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Those boys look more like the sort of rift raft that you would find on the street" he said. The other nobles laughed.

Frederick and Jacob just ignored there comments.

"Worthless snobs..." Jacob said under his breath in a whisper. That's when the boys saw General Crawly Douglas walk down the stairs as another man who looked around his fifties. He had grey hair, Black shades, Red royal clothing, And a sword at his left hip.

"Ah, Jacob, Frederick. Glad you came" General Crawly said "These were the boys that I was telling you about Gilbert". The man now known as Gilbert Looked at the boys for a bit as a smile came across his face.

"Well now" he said "These kids don't look like the rebellious free speaking soldiers that you told me about over the phone Crawly. But I guess since I've never seen them I can't judge". He then held out his hand to them.

"The name is Gilbert Gassenarl. And I take it that you both are the Tesla brothers?" The brothers nodded as they shook his hand.

"Yes sir! I'm Jacob Telsa. The older brother" Jacob said.

"And I'm Frederick Tesla, The eldest brother" Frederick said.

Gilbert grinned at them "Well, You Tesla kids have made quite an impression in Randgriz. To be able to take down the prince of the Empire and a Valkyrur I'm sure was no easy feet" he said.

"Try only a few minutes Gilbert" Crawly said. Gilbert looked at him in disbelief.

"A-a few minutes!?".

"Mhm, And. As a bonus. Jacob here gave the Empires precious Valkirya a permanent scar across her face" he said "I take it you didn't read the whole newspaper that I sent you huh?".

Gilbert scratched the back of his head.

"Heh heh...not really" he said sheepishly. Crawly laughed "Ha ha! You have always been one to just skip to the action old friend" he said. Frederick tilted his head.

"Wait! You guys are old friends?" He said. The two older men nodded.

"Indeed" Gilbert said "Crawly and I go way back during the first Europan war. He and I became fast friends, We've been friends ever since".

The boys smiled.

"Well, That's good to hear" Frederick said "Question, What's your take on the war?". Gilbert pondered a bit before he answered "Well, With how the both of you and the rest of the squads are doing. I'd strongly say that we'll win this war in no time" he said. That's when Jacob spoke.

"And what's your take on Darcsens?" He asked him. Gilbert crossed his arms as he sighed "My take on them, They shouldn't have to suffer. They're people just like us. Who are we to tell them otherwise just because of a little bad blood. Hell, Crawly and I have been asking over and over again to let them stay in the city and have a section of there own. But they won't allow it".

Jacob raised an eyebrow "Wait, Where do the Darcsens live?" He asked.

"They live on the outside of the walls where they belong. They have no right to be in here with us pure-bloods!" A voice said. All four men turned to the figure as Gilbert sighed.

"Ugh...of course you would say that Baldren" Gilbert said as he looked at the Telsa's "Boys...this here is my son, Baldren Gassenarl..." Gilbert said in shame. Baldren walked down the stairs as he looked at the two kids.

"So...the invincible soldier and the armored menace are here at last" Baldren said. Jacob looked at Baldren "The armored menace? What are you talking about?" He asked.

Baldren just crossed his arms at him.

"It's a nickname that the Imperials have been calling your...armored suit after you took down that Valkyrur in Barious" he said. Jacob smiled "Sounds catchy" he said.

Barious rolled his eyes "Figures a child like you would say that" he said. Gilbert spoke up "Enough Barious" he said "Let's just get this meeting over with". The five men then walked up the stairs.

-upper halls-

The upper halls had very few nobles in it, Save for a certain young woman who was reading the newspaper over and over again on the incident that happened. "This is an utter outrage!" The woman said "A Valkyrur...defeated by this thing! It's simply outrageous! I swear, If I see this Jacob Tesla! I will-". That's when she stopped herself as she looked at the stairs to see the five men that were about to attend to the meeting.

"You!" The young woman said as she got from her seat and stormed over to him. As soon as the others made there way up the steps, Jacob saw the young woman walk over to them.

"Huh? Who's that?" He said.

Then without warning, The young woman stopped as she looked at the two boys. "Which one of you is Jacob Tesla! Answer me!" She demanded. Jacob raised his hand.

"That would be m-".

Slap!

"Ouch! You crazy bitch why'd you hit me!?" Jacob said as he rubbed his face. Gilbert was appalled by his daughters action.

"Audrey Gassenarl! What is the matter with you!?" Gilbert said "Why on earth would you slap Jacob Tesla?". Audrey Then glared at her father "Father!" She said "This mongrel here struck down a Valkyrur! He has fought against the very heroes that kept our land safe so long ago".

Jacob rolled his eyes "So?" He said. Audrey just glared at him "So? So?! You attack a beautiful Valkyrur and all you can say is so!? Ugh! You are the most heartless human being that I have ever seen on the face of this earth! If it wasn't for the Valkyrur, Then we wouldn't be here today! If it wasn't for their advanced technology then we wouldn't have created so many wonderful things today. If it-".

"Oh my fucking God, Shut the fuck up!" Frederick said. Gilbert nodded at him.

"I couldn't agree more Frederick" Gilbert said as he looked at his daughter "You owe Jacob an apology for your action Audrey!". Audrey just turned around as she crossed her arms.

"Humph! As If I'll ever apologize to a defiler of the Valkyrur! Not in a million years!" She said. Gilbert was getting fed up.

"Oh yes you will young lady! I am so sick of hearing about the Valkyrur this and the Valkyrur that! I mean-" that's when someone called to them.

"Excuse me" the figure said. The figure had an elegant outfit on and blond hair that had many unusual curls on each side. That man, Was Mounts von Borg. Princess Cordelia's regent.

"If I may interrupt, But are the two of you the Tesla brothers?" Borg asked Jacob and Frederick. The boys nodded.

"We are" Frederick said. Borg looked at them up and down and was disgusting. "Well...I take it that the two of you did not come in more, Formal clothing" he said "I doubt that the Princess will even grace the both of you with her presence".

Jacob snorted as he crossed his arms.

"We shall see" he said, The group then followed Borg as they went to the private meeting chambers.

-meeting chambers-

The meeting chambers was a huge room that was eggshell white and had a huge bright blue rug. There was a large oval table in the center. And at the other end of the oval table that pointed at a row of stain glass windows was none other than Princess Cordelia Gi Randgriz herself. She had on a royal dress that was said to be warn by the Valkyrur themselves. She had a large head piece on that covered her hair, And a large Valkyrur made scepter that laid behind her large chair.

Princess Cordelia was sitting quietly as she waited for the others to appear so they could discuss the matter at hand. As she was waiting, One of her maids. One that cared for her when she was a little girl as she was Polishing her scepter.

"Ahh, They really should hurry. It's not wise to keep a lady waiting" the maid said with a smile. However, Princess Cordelia just had a blank expression.

"Cordelia...?" Her maid said sadly "You're supposed to laugh at that".

Princess Cordelia then glanced at her maid.

"My apologies" she said dryly. Her maid sighed, Ever since she lost her parents so long ago. She had remained nothing more than a hollow shell of her former self. And ever since Mounts von Borg became her regent, He had been using her youth as carte blanche to do whatever he and the other nobles want. Making her nothing more that his mouthpiece for his policies, And that alone made her maid furious.

That's when the front doors opened as the others came inside. The maid stood at Princess Cordelia's side as they all took there seats. The maid looked at the two boys that were not in formal dress.

'Well now, I wonder who they could be?' She thought. That's when Borg sat next to the Princess as Cordelia's maid glared at him, Not caring if he saw her. Borg then cleared his throat.

"Well now" he said "It is very good to see the both of you at last face to face. I understand that you must have important matters to attend to. So, We shall make this quick as possible. Wouldn't you agree Princess?".

"Yes..." Princess Cordelia said emotionlessly.

Gilbert then leaned over to his friend "So? How do you want this to play out?" He whispered. Crawly smirked "Just sit back and watch" he said "You'll soon see what I was talking about".

Borg then spoke up.

"Now...Lieutenant Jacob Tesla was it?" He said "I take it that you are the one who took down the Valkyrur in the Barious desert". Jacob nodded "Yes sir" he said. Borg then looked at the other Tesla "And as for you sergeant Frederick Tesla. I assume that you are the one who fought against the Imperial Prince?".

Frederick nodded "Yes sir" he said.

"Well, Since the both of you have made a heavy blow to our enemies. And have pushed them back for now, The Princess and I are grateful. But...we have been hearing...other things among the both of you. Preferably you Lieutenant Jacob Tesla". Borg said.

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He said.

Borg then pulled out a sheet of paper that had a list of things on it.

"Yes, There have been many compliments in fact, And they are as follows. You have spoke out against your superior officer, You both refuse to wear formal military dress code, You have used non-Gallia weapons and equipment, You have issued your own military clothing, Weapons, And equipment, As well as military vehicles, You have created two destructive weapons without permission by the high council, And you have reconstructed a military base without permission. I must say, For a soldier fighting for his people. You have certainty caused quite a lot of trouble for yourself. Wouldn't you say Princess?" Borg said.

Princess Cordelia slightly nodded "Yes, This is truly disappointing. And I cannot express how heartbroken I am to hear this" she said with no emotion.

Borg then turned to the brothers. "Well? Is there anything that the two of you would like to say in your defense?" He asked them. Frederick and Jacob were silent. They knew who wrote all that stuff, And they knew that they we're going to hunt down General Damon and kick his ass over and over again for this.

Borg then pulled out a letter that had the same insignia as the one that Jacob received today.

"Well, Since the both of you have nothing to say. We will continue" he said "We have also received this letter from the Federation today. The letter is as follows-".

That's when Jacob finally spoke.

"I know about the damn letter! I got one from them today as well" he said. Everyone was in utter shock at his choice of words, Minus Crawly.

Borg glared at the young man.

"Lieutenant Jacob Tesla! May I remind you who you are addressing with that vulgar language! You are in her highness presence! As well as a descendant of the Valkyrur! She who is the-". That's when Jacob spoke over him.

"Like I give a shit about your damn Valkyrur! I kicked one their asses in a few minutes! So your so called Valkirya is pretty much more than a piece of weak shit!" He said.

Audrey then stood from her seat in anger.

"You devil! How dare you speak of the Valkyrur like that! You have no right to insult them!" She said. Jacob glanced at her "Please" he said "I hate them, Not the ones now but the ones back then. Those bitches are a bunch of assholes! And I'd rather kill 9,000 of them then sit through this stupid meeting!". Audrey gritted her teeth in fury.

"Now, About those so called complaints. Who wrote them?" He said. Borg stood up from his seat "That is none of your concern on who it was written by and sent from" he said "You will now sit down and behave yourself in front of her highness! Do you understand!?".

Jacob then crossed his arms.

"I asked a question! Who. Wrote. That. Compliant!". Borg just yelled back at him "Lieutenant Jacob! One more outburst like that from you, And I will have you thrown out of this castle!" He said.

"You can't do that!" Frederick said "That is by the Princess, Not you!".

"Sergeant Frederick Tesla, Not a word from you!" Borg said.

"Hey! Don't tell my younger brother to keep his mouth shut! If he has an opinion then he'll speak out freely!" Jacob said as he then pulled out the letter and threw it on the table.

"Now, Princess Cordelia. I apologize for my temper. But you have to understand. Gallia needs Outer Heaven, It needs the Diamond Dogs, It needs the firefly mark-1, And it definitely needs Metal Gear Dynamo. Their's no way in hell i'm handing Metal Gear Dynamo or My Firefly mark-1 to the Federation! Not now! Not ever! Please Princess Cordelia, Let Metal gear Dynamo and Firefly mark-1 stay here in Gallia. To protect her people and her country. I'm begging you! Please".

Princess Cordelia was silent and in shock a bit, Not once had she met a person that would speak so openly like this in all of her life. And now he was asking her to make a decision.

"Well...I..." Princess Cordelia said still showing any lack of emotion. That's when Borg spoke.

"Lieutenant Jacob! That is enough! This embarrassing ordeal has gone on long enough! Now you have made the Princess go into absolute shock from your outburst! Now listen here! We-".

That's when Jacob lost it.

"NO YOU LISTEN HERE YOU OLD FUCK! I SPENT HALF A MONTH MAKING ALL OF THIS! AND I WILL NOT HAVE SOME STUPID ASS FEDERATION TAKE IT ALL AWAY FROM US JUST BECAUSE THEY DON'T WANT US TO STAND UP TO THEM OR ANYONE ELSE! WE NEED THIS, WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO JUST SIT AROUND AND LET THE EAST AND WEST FUCK US IN THE ASS AND DO WHAT THEY WANT! WE NEED TO SHOW THEM THAT WE'RE NOT JUST SOME COW THAT'S FULL OF RAGNITE FOR THEM TO TAKE AS THEY SEE FIT! WE NEED TO SHOW THEM THAT WE CAN FIGHT BACK! THAT IS WHY I BELIEVE THAT WE SHOULD BE A THIRD SUPERPOWER IN THIS WAR! SO THAT NO ONE WOULD DARE FUCK WITH US! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?".

Everyone was in complete silence, Jacob glared at Princess Cordelia.

"You are the Princess of Gallia! You have the say on what is and what isn't. If you find someone wrong, YOU fix it! You don't let somebody else do it for you! If you have a hard time making a call, Then you look to your regent for support. Not let him call the shots, Come on! You're the Princess of Gallia! Grow a damn backbone! And stand up for yourself!" He said.

Princess Cordelia blinked at him, She was in both shock and awe. A young man in front of her just told her to grow a backbone, Let alone stand up for herself.

Borg yelled at the young Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Jacob that is it! How dare you insult the Princess in that manner! You should be hanged for your outburst against her highness! She who holds the ancient Valkyrur blood promise! She who keeps all of Gallia safe! She-".

"Fuck you! Fuck your ancient Valkyrur bullshit! And fuck you damn nobles! Not you Gilbert or Crawly. You guys are awesome" Frederick said. Gilbert and Crawly smirked at them.

"No offense taken" they said.

Frederick then got from his seat.

"If you won't make a decision Princess Cordelia, Then we will. Either you let Metal Gear Dynamo and the Firefly mark-1 stay. Or we walk!" He said. Princess Cordelia was at a loss for words, She had heard of how much of an impact that the Tesla brothers were making in the war. And she knew that she had heard very good things about them. But had kept all of her personal feelings and thoughts to herself.

"Lieutenant Jacob...Sergeant Frederick..." Princess Cordelia said in a low tone. That's when Jacob and Frederick looked at each other.

"Yes Princess Cordelia?" They both said in unison.

"...To give my honest answer...I..." However before she could speak on what she had to say, Baldren placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive me Princess" he said "But you don't have to force an answer" he the. Glared at the Tesla's "For it seems that these two only want to cause you nothing but pain".

Jacob and Frederick just looked at Baldren with anger.

"You know what...fuck this shit! We walk! There! We gave you an answer! You're on you're own now! Good luck in the war!" The Tesla brothers said as they stormed out of the room. The room was quiet as everyone sighed.

"That was a total embarrassment" Baldren said. Audrey nodded "Agreed, How dare they insult the ancient Valkyrur. Let alone the descendant" she said.

Borg walked over to the princess.

"Princess, I deeply apologize for this. I didn't expect that they would be this barbaric and wild. I will make sure that they never set foot in the castle again" he said. Princess Cordelia just looked at the ground as Jacob's words kept buzzing in her head. She then looked at the door as she the. Walked forward.

"P-Princess? What are you doing?" Borg said.

Princess Cordelia ignored him as she then picked up her dress and ran out of the room. Borg called out to her "Your highness!" He said as he looked at her maid "Don't just stand there! After her!". Princess Cordelia's maid glared at him as she ran after her.

-outside-

The Tesla brothers were quiet as they made there way to the bat. Jacob walked to the drivers seat as the hatch opened up.

"That was a waste of time..." Frederick said.

"Agreed" Jacob said.

However, That's when Jacob saw someone run to them.

"Huh? Who's...wait that's!".

He then ran from the bat as his brother followed him. Princess Cordelia ran to them as fast as she could.

"Lieutenant Jacob! Sergeant Frederick!" She called. The brothers made there way to her as the three all stopped in front of each other.

"Princess Cordelia, What is it?" Frederick said with concern. Princess Cordelia looked at them.

"I want to give you my answer" she said.

A/n: I'm sorry for how this turned out


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 a formed friendship

A/n: this is an apology. I'm sorry that I broke Princess Cordelia so quickly in the last chapter. But I just couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand how she didn't develop into a more free speaking and confident person until after her regent was killed in the game. So, Fuck it! She is getting a personality chance in this chapter. So I'll try my best to get it right. And as for her maid, She'll still be around. Although I don't have a name to give her at the moment. And as for Gilbert; he is 100% a good guy. Also he shares his friends views on the Darcsens. So he cares about their well being too. Now, When I mentioned the Darcsens outside of the walls. They will be introduced in a latter chapter. But after this one, Provided that I don't drag it out. We'll have one more off-duty chapter and a chapter right after this with the Empire, then we'll get to the party. Now, Let's fix more of Princess Cordelia's personality shall we.

"Lieutenant Jacob! Sergeant Frederick!" She called. The brothers made there way to her as the three all stopped in front of each other.

"Princess Cordelia, What is it?" Frederick said with concern. Princess Cordelia looked at them.

"I want to give you my answer" she said. The brothers looked at her.

"About Metal Gear and the Firefly mark-1?" Frederick asked, Princess Cordelia nodded "Yes, I want to give you both my answer and my answer alone" she said "I have heard many wonderful things about you both. And I was appalled to hear what that letter said. And as for your question on who wrote it. It was given to us by General Damon" she said.

The brothers looked at each other.

"Fucking called it!" They said leaving the Princess confused.

"Excuse me?" Princess Cordelia said. The brothers then looked at her "Oh sorry, We just figured that he was the one who sent the letter. He's been a real ass and we really want him to go" Jacob said. Princess Cordelia had a look of sadness across her face.

"I am truly sorry to hear that" she said "But there is a problem".

"A problem?" Frederick said.

Princess Cordelia nodded "Yes, Since I never spoke against my regent. And thanks to his families ties to Damon's. He cannot be disbanded from the army" she said. "Crap!" Jacob said "So what do we do?".

"Well...since he can't be disbanded because of his ties with my regent. Perhaps...we can demote him" she said as an idea. Jacob and Frederick thought about this for a bit until they gave an answer.

"You know what, I'm fine with that" Jacob said "After all, What better way to hurt a man like him then cut down his pride. That will send him flying. But not until the time is right, Sound good Princess?".

Princess Cordelia giggled, Something that she hadn't done in a very very long time.

"Hehehe, My my Lieutenant Jacob Tesla. I never knew you could be such a heartbreaker" she said. Jacob crossed his arms "Well, I want that ass hat to get the most painful thing imaginable. And this is just that" that's when Jacob covered his mouth "Oh...forgive me for my swear".

Princess Cordelia waved her hand "It's quite alright" she said "I'm glad that you are speaking freely. It makes me very happy to hear a persons honest thoughts then just hearing the false ones from time to time" she said "Although, May I ask something".

"Sure" Jacob said.

"Would it be alright If I called you both by your first names? I understand that it is formal. But having to say your ranks and last names can be...quite a mouthful" she said with a smile.

The brothers smiled back as they held out there hands.

"It's a deal!" They said as they all shook hands, That's when Princess Cordelia's personal maid came out after her.

"Lady Cordelia!" She said as she ran to her and the brothers "Oh, Thank goodness I found you, I was worried were you would have gone off to".

"It's alright. I'm just speaking to the Tesla brothers. They're quite the riot" she said, That's when her maid saw her smiling. She hadn't seen Cordelia smile since she was a girl.

"Lady Cordelia...y-you're smiling!" She said in shock and happiness. Cordelia looked at her confused.

"Oh? You would not like me to smile?" She asked. Her maid smiled back at her as she shook her head "No no child, I don't mind it one bit. In fact, I think it suits you very well then a blank expression on your face" she said honestly.

Princess Cordelia was happy to her maid say that, She was happy to hear her give her honest answer without fear or lie and say something that she was used to hearing. Princess Cordelia smiled more as she then hugged her maid.

"Thank you" she said.

"My pleasure" her maid said.

The two stopped hugging as they then looked at the Tesla brothers.

"Jacob, Frederick. If it would be alright with the both of you. I would kindly like to talk with you both about your situation involving the Federation. And...If it would be alright...maybe teach me a few things as well" she asked. The brothers nodded in agreement.

"Of course! It would be an honor Princess Cordelia" they said with a bow, Cordelia and her maid couldn't help but giggle at them.

"Hehe, you two are an odd bunch" she said "Come let us talk about this somewhere private" the four then walked to another route away from the entrance.

-the royal garden-

The four walked into the royal palace gardens, It was the only place that the Princess could be alone beside her room. Plus they wanted to get away from Borg watching over them. The princess was enjoying her time as she learned so much.

"And these military vehicles. What did you say what type they were again?" Cordelia asked.

"The helicopters models are XH9 helicopters, And the jets are Boeing FA-18 Super Hornet jets, And lastly, The tanks are T-14 Armata Main Battle Tanks" Jacob said. Cordelia and her maid were fascinated hearing about this new technology.

"Oh my" Cordelia said "They sound so advanced. Well, I'm sure that you put your heart and soul into creating them". Jacob smiled as he placed his hands in his pocket "That is true Princess Cordelia" he said.

"Cordelia".

"Hm?".

"From now on, When the four of us are to ourselves. I'd be more than happy to be called Cordelia. If that's alright?" Cordelia said. Jacob and Frederick looked at her then at each other and nodded at her.

"Very well...Cordelia" Frederick and Jacob said making Cordelia smile.

"Thank you" she said as she then looked at Frederick's armor "Your uniform is very...unique. Is it a family military uniform?" She asked him. Frederick shook his head.

"No, It was made by Jacob right here" he said "This uniform is one of a kind. It's able to make me immune to bullets and grenades".

Cordelia was impressed "Amazing, A military uniform that is able to make a person immune to gunfire and explosions?!" She then turned to Jacob "Where in the world did you learn such a thing Jacob?".

Jacob smiled as he gave Cordelia a grin.

"Sorry Cordelia, But that's a Tesla family secret" he said as he wagged his finger. Cordelia pouted at him.

"That's not fair!" She said.

"Is too" Frederick said.

The three then laughed as Cordelia's maid watched with delight. "Ah, I'm so happy to see her like this, Her parents would be so happy" she said to herself in a low tone. That's when Frederick remembered the previous question.

"Oh yeah! Cordelia" he said "You said that you wanted to give us an answer on Metal Gear Dynamo and Firefly mark-1". Cordelia snapped her fingers.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot" she said as a blush came across her face "But my answer to the both of you is yes. You have my full permission to keep uhh...M-Metal Gear Dynamo and your armored suit" she said.

The brothers gave each other a high five.

"Yes! Looks like we win!" Jacob said.

"Heh, So it seems" Frederick said "But...the council won't be pleased, And neither will the Federation".

Cordelia then crossed her arms "The council will have to deal with it" she said "If they do not like it then that's them. I will no longer let them do as they see fit without my knowledge". The Tesla brothers smiled at Cordelia's attitude.

"Well well well" Frederick said "Look who decided to stop being a doormat for everyone to walk all over". "I agree" Jacob said "I think this personality suits you better Cordelia".

Cordelia smiled brightly at them.

"Thank you" she said. That's when Jacob had an uneasy look on his face. Cordelia noticed, "Something on your mind Jacob?" She asked him worriedly. Jacob nodded.

"Don't take this personality...but that dress is utter shit!" He said. Cordelia looked at her outfit "You don't like it either?" She asked.

"Either?" Frederick asked.

"I never did like this thing, But I did want to offend the people so I willing wore it. Although...I this really doesn't suit my tastes" she said. That's when Jacob hatched an idea.

"Tell you what, I'll draw you a new outfit. One that will be to your liking" he said. Cordelia smiled "You would do that for me?".

Jacob nodded at her "Of course, That's what friends do for each other. They help one another" he said. Cordelia smiled at him more as she gave him a nod.

"Thank you very much" she said "And...if it's not too much trouble. I would like to learn a bit in politics as well. So that I may be up to date with the current situations" she added. The brothers nodded in response.

"Very well, We'll help you out with that too" they said.

Cordelia was overjoyed.

"Thank you very much, Come. We can go to my chambers and begin" she said as they all followed her.

-6 hours later-

The four were in Cordelia's chambers as Jacob and Frederick got her up to speed on the events of the war. As well as political information. Surprisingly, Cordelia was a very quick learner as she understood every single thing to the very last detail. She was even taught a bit of combat by Frederick to past the time. Something that she quickly learned in an instant. As the hours went by their relationship became stronger and stronger. Jacob was drawing down a new dress design for her to replace her old one, Something that would fit her perfectly.

"And done!" Jacob said as he leaned back to stretch, Cordelia leaned over the table as she looked at the drawing for her new outfit.

"Ah, It's so beautiful. Thank you for this Jacob" she said. Jacob smiled at her "It's nothing really, But were not done just yet" he said.

"We're not?" Cordelia said in confusion.

Jacob shook his head at her "Nope, I want to make you a small weapon. One that can be easily hidden and on you so in case anything were to happen to you. You have something to defend yourself with" he said. He then looked around the room for any type of metal.

"What are you looking for?" Cordelia's maid asked him.

"I'm trying to find some metal to make a weapon into" he said, That's when Cordelia's maid got up as she went into the dresser and pulled out a broken mirror. "Will this work? I forgot to throw this out a few days ago" she asked.

Jacob nodded as she handed him the broken mirror.

"Yes, This will do" he said as he pulled out his all purpose transformation tool and kneeled as he got to work. Cordelia and her maid leaned over his shoulders as they watched him.

"How will you be able to make something out of a broken mirror Jacob?" Cordelia asked him. Jacob glanced at her with a smile.

"You'll see" he said as broke down the mirror with the laser cutter part on his tool. Cordelia and her maid were quiet as they watched and were amazed to see him work. In just a few seconds he was done.

"Here we go" Jacob said as he gave Cordelia her gift "A glass dagger, Not the best when taking on a group of enemies. But an ok weapon nevertheless". Cordelia gently took her new gift as she looked at it.

"It's truly beautiful" she said as she looked at him "I shall keep it at my side at all times". She then looked at the clock to see how late it was.

"Oh dear, Have we really been in here for that long?" She said as she looked at the brothers "Well, I'm sure your both very tired. And are ready to head home. Perhaps we may be able to do this again at the royal party".

Jacob and Frederick both tilted their heads.

"The Royal party?" Frederick said. That's when Cordelia remembered "Oh! That's right! I almost forgot to tell you. Every four months a royal party is held here at the castle. All military soldiers are allowed to come for free. While nobles are given an invitation by my regent" she said "Sadly, My regent has made it where only those of noble blood and military staff can attend. While the other citizens of Randgriz and the Darcsens outside of the city walls are not allowed. Especially the Darcsens. My regent has made it to where their not even allowed into the city at all. Only if they join the military can they enter the city walls. And many people within the walls, Mostly the citizens who are not against them, Have asked time and time again to let them stay in the city".

The Tesla brothers were upset.

"That pompous jackass!" Jacob said.

Frederick agreed "Well, It doesn't surprise me in the least that he would be behind it" he said as he pondered "Hmmm, We'll see what we can do to get around this Cordelia. And that is a Tesla promise".

Cordelia and her maid were in shock "You would do that for us?" Her maid said. The boys nodded "Yes" Jacob said "My brother is right. We will do what we can to help make the citizens have their chance as well as the Darcsens have the best experience at the party".

Cordelia didn't know that to say as she then hugged them.

"You two are truly kind. And I thank you both" she said "I'd like the two of you to have something before you go". Cordelia then walked over to her desk as she opened it and pulled out two silver and gold letters "These are extremely rare invitations that allow one person in invite as many people to the Royal party regardless. If you have a chance to get all of the citizens. Show the guards this, And they'll have no choice but to follow what the letter says. Also, These are the only invitations that have the family seal on them".

The boys took the letters as they looked at them.

"Are you sure about this Cordelia?" Jacob asked. Cordelia as she smiled at them "Yes, The two of you have helped me break from my shell. And have shown me and my maid a wonderful time today. And I want you two to these as thanks. Although...I do hope that we have these types of conversations again. I find them most enjoyable when I don't have my regent breaking down my neck" she said with a smile and a small giggle.

The brothers laughed as they placed their letters in their pockets.

"Well we're glad that you had a wonderful time. And we both hope to do this again real soon" Frederick said "Well Jacob...we better get out of here. I have a bad feeling that regent asshole has been looking all over for his puppet".

Jacob crossed his arms "Right! Let's go" he said as he smiled at Cordelia "It was very nice meeting you. Minus the outburst this morning, Goodnight Cordelia".

Cordelia smiled brightly "Goodnight Jacob and Frederick, And have a pleasant night" she said. The Tesla brothers then walked out the room as they looked out each side.

"Coast is clear" Frederick said.

"Good...now we just had to-".

"There you both are!".

The boys looked to the left of the hall to see Mounts von Borg and seven Royal guards at his side.

"What are you both doing in her Highness chambers!? Out with it!" Borg said furiously.

"Shit! To the batmobile Frederick!" Jacob said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Frederick said as they both ran out of the room and down the hallway. "After them!" Borg said as the guards ran after the brothers. The brothers made their way to the entrance of the castle as they quickly got to the bat and drove off.

Borg walked into Cordelia's room "Princess! Are you alright? Those beasts didn't harm you did they?" He asked her. Cordelia had her blank expression on her face.

"No..." She said emotionlessly "They did not" she was pretending to act like her old self so her regent would leave her be. Borg sighed in relief.

"Thank the Valkiryas" he said "I will make sure that they shall not step one foot into this castle ever again! And I will make sure to also increase the number of guards as well. Especially on the special occasion".

Cordelia nodded as she still had her fake emotionless expression "I thank you. And I wish you a goodnight my regent" she said dryly. Borg nodded as he bowed "Your very welcome your Highness, And a goodnight to you as well" he then walked out of her room as he closed the door. As soon as the door closed Cordelia sighed.

"Ahh, At last" she said. Her maid smirked at her "My my, That was impressive lady Cordelia" she said "Borg was none the wiser".

Cordelia smiled back at her as she then took off her head piece revealing her silver long hair that reached her neck.

"True, Hmm however. He dose not know about the special invitations that I gave them. Oh well, The less he knows the better" Cordelia said. She then looked at her table and picked up the drawing that Jacob had done for her as she then handed it over to her maid.

"If you would be so kind, Could you have the tailors make this for me as soon as possible?" She said. "Of course lady Cordelia. I shall get of it right away" her maid said as she quickly left the room. Cordelia walked to her bedroom window and smiled.

"Only two days until the party" she said.

A/n: I'll have to write the next chapter when I get home. I hope this chapter was ok. And if not, Then I apologize. Now...the next chapter will be with the Empire and how their defeat affected them. The answer: fucking badly! And after that. We'll have a Jacob, Leon, Kreis, And Isara chapter.

Latter


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 The Emperor's revenge

-meanwhile at the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance-

At the Empire, Things were not as wonderful as it was. Ever since the incident that happened at the Barious desert. The Imperials were faced with shame.

Maximilian was treated for injuries as soon as he returned home. He was in the hospital and had been in there for over a day. It turned out that he had physical trauma after his encounter with Frederick Tesla. But it was nothing serious, So he was released the next day.

Selvaria was treated for her injuries that were all over her body, Especially her face. They sadly couldn't cover up the scars so they were exposed for all to see. She was given a special type of cream that would make the pain stop as well as seal up the large scars from bleeding. But she could never hide them from her comrades. And especially...Maximilian.

The Imperial soldiers that were deployed to the Barious desert, Had received extreme post traumatic stress disorder. Some were in total fear of the Metal gear and iron man suit. Others had missing limbs or suffered from their injuries by the Gallian soldiers. And others remained silent.

-the Imperial capital, Maximilian's room-

Maximilian was in his bed as he was wide awake as he just stared at the celling. He had his hands behind his head as he was in deep thought about what had happened in Barious. He had taken off the bandage that was around his head, Even though the doctors told him to wear it for at least 5 more days. But they also realized that he was stubborn, And he valued his pride over anything else. But also, He mostly didn't want his older brother or his father the Emperor to find out about the incident.

"One child...one worthless young child bested me..." Maximilian said as he kept thinking about his battle or rather his embarrassing and quick defeat. "Those Gallians were one thing, They were weak compared to our power, But those Tesla's...those damn Tesla's..." He said with hate in his voice as he started to tighten his fists and grit his teeth "Frederick...Tesla. Such a name is an insult to me now, he destroyed the Batomys in seconds, He bested me and made me look like a fool! He stabbed at my pride!" Maximilian was getting angrier by the second.

"He shall rule the day that he ever crossed swords with me, I shall return him the favor...someway somehow...".

Maximilian was then thrown out of his thoughts when he heard Selvaria screaming in the next room, Maximilian sat up as he got to his feet and grabbed his white and red robe as he went to quickly see her.

-Selvaria's room-

Selvaria was tossing and turning in her bed as she had her eyes shut tight. She was having endless nightmares of the battle at the Barious desert. She kept thinking about Jacob Tesla and how he beat her so easily. How he made her an embarrassment to her homeland, How he destroyed her lance and shield, And how he gave her a permanent scar to her face. However, The words that he said to her on that day never left her head. As they kept taunting her endlessly.

'You're pretty good...you're pretty good..'.

"Stop it!" Selvaria said in her sleep.

'You're pretty good...'.

"Silence!".

'You're pretty good...'.

That's when she screamed at the top of her lungs, That's when Maximilian came into the room. "Selvaria!" He said, Selvaria turned to him as she quickly covered her face with her hand.

"Oh! Y-your Grace!" She said "Forgive me...I was just having a bad dream. It's nothing to worry about". Maximilian then walked over to her bed as he sat next to her, Selvaria glanced away from him as she kept her face covered.

Maximilian placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me child" he said "What was your dream about?".

Selvaria remained quiet as she didn't want Maximilian to worry about her. "It's nothing your Grace, I was just dreaming about...ugh..." Selvaria hit a blank, She couldn't think of an excuse and she didn't want to tell Maximilian about her nightmare. That's when she felt Maximilian rub her shoulder a bit sending a shiver down her spine.

"Y-your Grace..." Selvaria said as she felt a red blush form on her cheeks. Maximilian smiled at her "Come now Selvaria, You have no reason to lie to me. Now...what was your dream about?".

Selvaria just looked into Maximilian's eyes, She knew that he was right. He would always listen to whatever she had on her mind. Not once would he ignore her, Selvaria swallowed hard as she spoke.

"Very well...it's about what happened at Barious".

"The Tesla's...".

Selvaria went quiet as she then tighten her fist.

"Yes..." She said in a low hateful tone "The one that defeated me, The one that gave me this horrible scar, The one that made a fool of me to my soldiers and to my Empire! I told him that I remember his face. And that the next time that we meet again...I would kill him" . She looked at Maximilian as her red eyes glowed.

"Jacob Tesla...that is his name".

Maximilian then placed his other hand on Selvaria's shoulder as he then pulled into his embrace. Selvaria was blushing more and more as she slowly placed her arms around his Grace. She felt protected by him, As well as loved. Maximilian then whispered into her ear.

"Do not worry Selvaria" he said "We will have our revenge against them! They will pay for making us a fool of the Empire". Selvaria nodded as she laid her head on Maximilian's chest. "Yes your Grace, I won't stop until I have killed Jacob Tesla for what he did at Barious" she said.

Maximilian then leaned back a bit as he looked at her.

"Selvaria, Would you like it if I were to stay in here with you? To help you forget your nightmares?" He asked her. Selvaria just looked at Maximilian in disbelief.

"Your Grace! Y-you would do that for me?" She said. Maximilian nodded at her.

"Of course, I don't want you to suffer alone while your endless nightmares torment you all night. So I will stay with you so that you may sleep a little easier". Selvaria smiled as she still had her blush on her cheeks.

"Of course...th-thank you your Grace" she said as she stayed in Maximilian's embrace as he shifted his body while holding her into the bed. Maximilian placed his right hand on her head as he gently stroked her hair. Selvaria smiled brightly as she nuzzled her head onto his chest a bit as she then placed her left hand on his chest as her right hand went for his left and held into hers.

Selvaria felt like this was a dream come true, The thought of Prince Maximilian in bed with her was something that even she did not expect. But she was enjoying it nevertheless, But...she then had that image of Jacob Tesla in her head again. She gritted her teeth in fury.

'Jacob Tesla...I will kill you for what you did to me...I swear on it!' She thought as she then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

-the morning-

Maximilian and Selvaria were asleep in her bed together. Selvaria was on his right side while Maximilian was on her left. Selvaria then felt the sunlight beam down on her eyes causing her to awake. She covered her eyes as she rubbed them a bit, She then saw Maximilian who was sound asleep as his face was a few inches closer to hers.

Selvaria blushed as she swallowed.

'Lord Maximilian...' She thought as she then gently moved some of his blond hair out of his face, She smiled as she then moved a little closer to him. "Sharing a bed with his Grace, Truly this is a dream" she said quietly. She then glanced at his lips, She soon started to breath slowly as she leaned to his face slowly as not to wake him, She then closed her eyes as she then felt her lips touch his.

Selvaria couldn't almost believe it, Her she was kissing Prince Maximilian while he was asleep. True it wasn't an actual first kiss, But it was still a kiss in her eyes. She gently moved back from his face as her cheeks were still bright red. Selvaria had a smile form across her lips.

"Your Grace" she said quietly as she then leaned back to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she wanted to get warm. Her smile soon faded quickly as there was a knock at her door.

"Lady Selvaria!" An imperial soldier said on the other side, Selvaria sighed in frustration as she grabbed her black robe and opened the door.

"What is it!?" She said.

The imperial soldier gulped as he made sure to not glance at his commander. The soldier was Karl Oswald, He had joined the Imperial army 3 days ago. And he was still trying to get adjusted around the place. He was assigned as one of Selvaria's soldiers. But he always felt the commander as intimidating and cold towards him. So he tried his best to be perfect in her eyes.

"Uhh...I-I was told to tell you that the other commanders want to see you. As you all have an important meeting with the Emperor today" Karl said. Selvaria looked at him in shock as she nodded "Thank you for telling me" she said.

Karl nodded "Yes ma'am..." He said as as he bowed a bit, However his eyes were stuck on a certain area.

Selvaria glanced at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Karl looked away as a blush came to his face. "S-sorry ma'am. But...your robe. Umm...it's open a bit in the center" he said nervously.

Selvaria looked down at her robe to see that he was right, The center of her robe was open a bit revealing her large breasts a bit. Selvaria then glared at Karl.

"FILTHY PIG!" She yelled as she slapped him across the face as she slammed the door shut. Karl rubbed his face as he looked at the ground.

"Sorry..." He said as he walked away.

Selvaria sighed as she saw that her robe had fallen off of her shoulder now. She glanced at it as she fixed it.

"Well now, What have we here?" A voice said, Selvaria looked over to see Prince Maximilian sitting up as he looked at her. Selvaria blushed as she spoke.

"Your Grace...I was told by one of my soldiers that we are to meet with the other commanders as we have been asked to meet with the Emperor today" she said. Maximilian just looked at her as he sighed.

"Damn" he said "So my father has found out about the Barious incident".

"I'm afraid so your Grace".

Maximilian then got out of Selvaria's bed as he walked to the door "Come Selvaria, Let us get dressed and be on our way" he said. "Yes your Grace" Selvaria said as Maximilian walked out of the door.

-a few hours latter-

Maximilian and Selvaria were walking to the Emperors castle as they were prepared to hear it about their defeat. As they were walking, Some of the nobles were talking in the streets.

"Hey, Did you hear about what happened to Maximilian in Barious?".

"Of course! I heard that Maximilian and the army were defeated in mere seconds by a single Gallian soldier alone!".

"Impossible! No soldier could take on the imperial army, Let alone one".

"You want proof? It's all over the paper! Look!".

"What the?! What in the devil is that thing? Is that some kind of tank? Or what?".

"Don't know, But from what the paper says. It's called a metal gear".

"A what!? Metal...gear? That sounds ridiculous! And the Gallian army made this?".

"No, Just one person, In under three days".

The other nobles were in shock.

"Three days, That's absurd!".

"Well that one person also defeated the Azure Witch as well".

As the nobles were talking about Selvaria and Maximilian, The two of them just ignored it. They just wanted to get the meeting over with as soon as possible. The two reached the castle grounds as they headed to the front gates. Selvaria glanced over at the imperial soldiers who were training. But...one about 67 were present.

"Just one moment your Grace" she said as she walked over to see what the problem was. The imperial drill instructor was giving out orders to the soldiers.

"Come on soldiers! Work harder! You want fight for the Empire like that!? Show me some muscle!" He said. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around to see that it was Selvaria.

He gave her a salute.

"Commander! It's good to see you" he said "How are you feeling?".

Selvaria tighten her fists a bit as she remembered the incident again, But calmed herself down "I'm alright" she said "However I noticed that there aren't a lot of soldiers out on training". The drill instructor sighed "Sadly yes, The soldiers that were sent to the Barious desert the other day never fully recovered. Some are still in shock, While others just want to quit and go home. I think it had something to do with...oh what was it someone told me the other day? Oh yes! Something about a soldier with the last name Tesla".

Selvaria just stood there as she kept her cool, "If it may be alright with you. I will go and speak with them for a bit". The drill instructor nodded.

"Be my guest, I tried everything. But they wouldn't budge" he said.

Selvaria then turned to Maximilian "Your Grace, If it may be alright with you. I would like to speak with the soldiers that were sent to Barious" she asked him.

Maximilian sighed in frustration but nodded.

"Very well, But do not take all day" he said as he walked into the castle gates. Selvaria nodded as she went to the infirmary.

-infirmary-

Selvaria walked inside of the infirmary as she walked up to the desk. The nurse looked at her and quickly stood up.

"Oh! M-miss Selvaria! What brings you here again? Are your scars bothering you?" She asked. Selvaria was quiet, She didn't want to hear about her scars that bore across her face. As it only wanted to make her kill Jacob Tesla even more.

"No..." She said "I came to see about the soldiers that were with his Grace and I at Barious". The nurse then had a sad expression form on her face.

"Sorry Miss Selvaria, But the soldiers that came back from Barious are in critical condition" she said.

"I don't care, I want to see them!" Selvaria demanded, The young nurse flinched at her outburst as she nodded.

"V-very well. Please, Follow me" she said. The two then walked down the hallway. The two then stopped at the recovery room as the nurse stood to the side. Selvaria then walked inside, Only to be filled with shock.

In front of her were all the soldiers that returned from Barious, Well only half to be exact. Some soldiers had missing limbs, Were badly wounded, Or worse. Some of them were in straight jackets as some were in fetal positions as they rocked back and forth. One of the doctors was talking with one of the soldiers that was shaking.

"Alright, Now...tell me what happened at Barious that day. What did you see?" The doctor asked the young man. The young soldier was shaking badly as he spoke.

"Th-there w-was Fire!" He said "Green fi-fire! Shot from a...a..".

"It's alright, Just take it slow. The green fire was shot from what? Can you remember?".

The soldier that was shaking then glanced at the newspaper that was next to the doctor, That's when he saw the photos of the metal gear Dynamo and the iron man suit. The soldier began to freak "Haaaa! Keep him away from me! Don't let him kill me!" He yelled as he backed away to the corner in shear fear. The doctor tried to calm him down.

"Son son, It's alright. No one is going to get you" he assured him "Now, What were you talking about? Who were you afraid that was going to get you?". The soldier then looked at the doctors calm and warm smile as he then glanced at the newspaper and pointed at it.

"Th-that...that thing!" He said "That was the thing that k-killed our comrades". The doctor then glanced at the paper as he picked it up.

"You mean about this hmmm...metal gear that the Gallians used?" He asked him, The soldier nodded his head rapidly.

"Yes" he said "That was thing is a weapon of mass destruction...".

The doctor looked at him "I see..." He said as he then stood up and turned around to see Selvaria at the door "Oh Selvaria, I didn't expect to see you. Is there something wrong with your scar?" He asked her.

Selvaria walked over the doctor.

"These soldiers" she said.

"What about them?".

"Are they all like this?".

The doctor sighed as he took off his glasses "Sadly yes, The soldiers that came back from Barious were beyond anything that I have ever seen. The worst part is that none of them have recovered at all, Only gotten worse" he said. Selvaria tighten her hands into fists again. She would make sure to get back at the Tesla brothers for this.

"I understand" she said as she turned around "Give there families my regards", She then left the hospital in anger and sadness.

-the Emperors castle-

Selvaria walked into the castle as she made her way to the emperors meeting room. As she made her way there she saw Maximilian walking back and forth thinking.

"Your Grace!" Selvaria said as she bowed to him, Maximilian stopped walking as he looked at her "Ah Selvaria, Good of you to arrive back on time" he said as he turned to the large doors "Come...it seems that we must face our punishment for Barious" he said bitterly.

Selvaria nodded "Yes your Grace" she said.

The two then walked inside the large room that was decorated in gold, Red and black. A large oval table polished to a shine was in the center. Many nobles including Prince Maximilian's brother was present, As well as Commanders Gregor and Jaeger. There at the end in a large chair was Maximilian's father. He who watched over all of the Empire, He who ruled it with an iron fist, The Emperor himself.

The Emperor was looking at the writing on the wall paper as he then glanced up at his youngest child. The Emperor had long blond hair and beard, He wore a red Royal outfit and had a golden crown on his head that was similar to Julius caesar.

"Ah Maximilian, Selvaria. Glad to see that you have come" the Emperor said "Please sit down, I'd like to discuss something with you". Both Maximilian and Selvaria did as the Emperor said as they sat down together. The Emperor sighed as he then placed the paper on the table.

"Now then, I understand that all of you want this to be done with. So I shall do my best to make this quick" he then looked at Maximilian "Maximilian...I heard that you and Selvaria had to be sent to the hospital after your trip to Barious. Tell me, Could you please explain to everyone why".

Maximilian nodded as he gathered his thoughts.

"Yes, I was sent to the hospital for I had physical trauma while in the Barious area. It was nothing serious" he said. The Emperor nodded at him.

"I see" he said as he looked over at Selvaria "And as for you Selvaria? How did you obtain those horrible large scars across your face?".

Selvaria looked at the Emperor as she tried to hold back her anger as Jacob Tesla started to stir into her mind, "I was caught off guard by the enemy and they were able to land a hit on me, I have no excuse for my recklessness" she said.

The Emperor nodded at her as then looked at his oldest son, The crowned Prince "Well Alexander, Do you have anything to say in the matter?" He asked him.

Prince Alexander glanced at his little brother and smirked "Well father" he said "Since we're all on the topic at hand, I would like to ask Maximilian a question". He then picked up the paper that was near his father and stood up.

"Look at this paper Maximilian, And look at this image on the front. As well as the bold letters" he then looked at the paper and read out loud.

"Prince Maximilian and the Valkirya Selvaria defeated in mere seconds by two soldiers! During the Mission of Barious, The Gallian army was able to quickly push the Imperials back with tremendous force. With the help of a creation called a Metal Gear that was created by Lieutenant Jacob Tesla. His creation piloted by his younger brother Frederick Tesla. He fought against the Prince, Bested him in quick succession and killed all of his soldiers that had the Gallian army outnumbered. Plus, For the first time in history. A Valkyrur was defeated in combat by Jacob Tesla himself. As he was able to match her in one on one combat with the help of his Firefly Mark-1 armored suit. Her powerful attacks did not kill him nor did they even hurt him or leave a single scratch. Jacob then proceeded to take down the powerful Valkirya and broke her lance and shield and gave her a permanent scar on her face. The Imperial army was forced to retreat from Barious after their quick and humiliating defeat" he said as he then slid the paper across the table.

Maximilian and Selvaria looked at the front of the paper as they saw the Tesla brothers side by side with there arms crossed and smiling. This, Along with what the paper said had infuriated them to the core with everlasting hatred.

Gregor then adjusted his glasses.

"It would appear that these Tesla brats are proving to be a huge problem for us" he said. Jaeger smiled.

"No kidding, That Frederick Tesla is something else. Kids got a will of steel, And a fierce fire to take on so many Imperial units. He truly is an invincible soldier like the rumors have said" Jaeger said.

That's when Maximilian stood up from his seat.

"Those brats are nothing but scum!" He said angrily "I have an unsettled duel with the youngest Tesla, He shall rule the day that he crossed swords with me!".

The Emperor just looked at his son with a calm expression.

"That I can understand, But your record of Barious isn't too great. And Your men are still in shock after the event. But nevertheless, We must defeat this new threat at once!" The Emperor said as he looked over at Gregor and Jaeger.

"Commander Jaeger and Gregor".

The two commanders looked at the emperor.

"Your Lord" they said.

The Emperor was then handed back his paper as he then had his eyes locked on the Tesla brothers "I want the both of you to put down these Tesla brothers at once!" He said "If they are capable of creating advanced weapons, Then the Empire could be facing a major problem. So, The sooner we get rid of them the better".

Gregor nodded in response, But Jaeger had something on his mind.

"And...how are we going to do that your lord?" He asked. The Emperor smiled.

"Simple" he said "With an assassination".

A/n: hello everyone, I am extremely sorry for how long this took to post and I deeply apologize for the long wait. I also apologize for how to his turned out. I had been in a deep depression after I found out that Miyu Matsuki had passed away. So, I have been trying to get better. Thus why I haven't been updating with the story. And why this chapter isn't that great. I am still upset about her death and I have been getting better (Thank you dark souls 2 on PS3) and am slowly getting back to work with the story. So if you think this story is going to be abandoned, Then your dead wrong! Like i said. I am going to finish this story until it's over.

So again, I am very sorry for making you all wait.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 under your wings

A/n: super short chapter, Sorry. Also sorry that I'm not keeping up to date with the posts. I'm working out my Facebook account since it got disabled all because of some jack ass getting butt hurt reported me instead of just leaving me alone, So I'm trying to get my account back. But as the time passes I'm working on this story. I'd love your reviews if you want to send them. And as for the party chapter, It is going to be in parts. Manly because of how long it might be. Key word on long. Also, I will be watching the anime for that chapter as well to help me.

-tesla hanger-

Jacob was in his hanger as he was working with a shot to help with his iron man suit as he was thinking of another gift to make Cordelia when the party happens tonight. Jacob was getting his injection shot ready as he was thinking.

'Tonight is the Royal party, I really want to make Cordelia another gift. But what? Hmmm...wait! I think I've got it' he thought. As he was getting his injection shot ready, The doors to his hanger opened.

"Lieutenant Tesla!" It was Leon and Kreis and Isara. The three ran to their second in command as they saw him walking back and fourth.

"Hey! Jacob Tesla sir, You got a moment?" Leon asked him. Jacob stopped walking as he looked at them "Oh hey guys, What brings you here? Shouldn't the three of you be getting ready for tonight?" Jacob asked them.

"We still have plenty of time until then Jacob" Isara said with a smile "But...what are you doing with that shot?" She asked him. Jacob then injected the shot into his right arm.

"Agh! Oh me? I'm just working with the Firefly Mark-1 ouch!" He said as he put the other shot into his left arm. Kreis was confused "And giving yourself a shot is part of your work?" He asked. Jacob smiled at him as he hit his arms.

"Not just any shot Kreis, But a special shot that I call Extremis. I'm taking my Iron man suit to the next level" Jacob said.

"Ex...tremis? What's that?" Isara asked.

"Extremis is a super special serum that I have made to let me control my armored suit with thought, Like it was another limb, Basically making my armor and I one" Jacob said. Leon, Kreis, And Isara were impressed.

"Wow! You made something like that so you could make your suit even better! You're one amazing guy Jacob!" Leon said with excitement. Jacob then held out his right hand to his armor "Oh please, You flatter me. I'm just like you guys" he said. That's when the right hand of his Firefly suit flew over to him and attached itself to him.

Jacob smiled "Ok, Now things are getting good" he said as he then thought of his other armor pieces. That's when all of his other parts started to come at him as he held out his body for them, The other Firefly parts then attached to his chest, Neck, Face, Left arm, And all over. He then looked at his body to see that he was in his iron man suit.

"Perfect, Just the result I was looking for" Jacob said with glee. "Amazing...that was truly amazing" Kreis said is awe.

"You're telling me! That was wicked awesome!" Leon said.

Isara just smiled at Jacob.

"Heh heh, You never cease to amaze me with your inventions" she said "Which is why...can you teach us how to create those inventions?". Jacob then looked at them as his armor came off.

"Is that right?" Jacob said, Leon nodded his head "Of course bro! That's why we came to you. We want to learn under your wings so that we can be great inventors too! Please bro?" Leon said. "I'm with Leon, I think watching you create your inventions will help me become a great inventor like you, Please Jacob Tesla, Let us become your pupils" Kreis asked.

"Kreis and Leon are right" Isara said "I've been amazed by your creations since we were in Bruhl, And I've wanted to try my hand at it. Could you teach us? Please?".

Jacob looked at them as he then had a long thought in his head, The idea of him having a spiritual successor was just what he wanted. And he would love to show them the ropes. He then smiled at his friends and nodded.

"Ok" he said "I will teach you guys my skills". The three then smiled at him.

"Aw sweet! This is gonna be great!" Leon said.

"Indeed, This will be a wonderful experience" Kreis said.

"I'm so looking forward to this" Isara said with a huge smile on her face.

Jacob smirked "Ok, Now. I have been drawing new designs for two more armor sets. And I am working on some new guns for the final armor project, But for now. We'll be working on the chimera series" he said.

Everyone was puzzled.

"What's the chimera series bro?" Leon asked him, Jacob smiled at Leon "The chimera series are a set of new guns that I am making with the use of Ragnite. It will be a challenge using Ragnite with these weapons, But I'm sure that we can pull it off. Sound good?" Jacob said.

Isara, Kreis, And Leon looked at each other as then then looked at Jacob and nodded at him. "You bet! This should be a breeze with the four of us" Leon said with excitement in his voice. "Is there anything that we'll need Jacob?" Kreis asked. Jacob then walked over to his desk and grabbed his multi tool as well as three others and gave them each one. He then grabbed his papers that had all of the chimera weapons drawn on them as he put them on the wall.

"These are the chimera weapons that we'll be working on for the next armor set that I have done. The armor set that I made is known as srpa black ops. This armor set will make you immune to land mines, As well as your occasional bullets and grenades. But it will also have a built in Ragnite recovery system so you don't have to worry about carrying any Ragnite bulbs with you or whatever they're called. Think you can handle it?" Jacob finished with a smile.

This was all so much to take in by what Jacob said, But they refused to back away from his project.

"Of course sir!" Kreis said with confidence.

Leon smiled "Yeah we can take it no problem!" He said as he raised his fist in the air. Isara smiled as she looked at the drawings.

"Just leave it to us" she said.

Jacob smiled as he then cracked his fingers "Good to hear it" he said "Now! Let's get started".

-latter that afternoon around 4:57pm-

Kreis and Leon were knocked out, The three had went over Jacob's instructions that he taught them from step 1 all the way to step 47. He helped them when they went to work on the bullseye assault rifle, hedgehog grenades, Arc charger, backlash grenade, And white phosphorus grenades. But they had no luck in creating the Auger energy rifle.

However, Isara was still going at it with the Auger rifle. As she refused to quit. She wanted to be just like Jacob and her father when it came to inventions. And she was determined to do just that.

Isara kept working on the energy rifle as she made sure to carefully look at each instruction with care as she worked, She wiped her forehead as she kept working.

"I just need to make a few adjustments..." She said as she was working on the guns barrel after she had finished the body of the gun. Jacob walked over to her after he had finished with his armored suit. He wanted to give Isara some alone time as she worked, He walked over to her as he looked at her working on the auger gun.

"Well, Looks like your having fun I see" Jacob said. Isara jumped a bit as she looked up at him.

"Oh! J-Jacob. I didn't see you" Isara said, Jacob then pulled up a chair and sat with her "It's ok, I didn't mean to stop you from working" he said.

Isara smiled at him.

"Well, I'm almost done with the Auger rifle" she said "I just have to finish up on the barrel of the gun and I'll be done".

"Ok, I've made the Ragnite ammunition for the guns so you don't have to worry about it" Jacob said. Isara sighed in relief, That was the one that she had a hard time with. Creating the ammo using Ragnite was no easy feet for them, But for Jacob he made it look easy.

"Thank you Jacob" Isara said with a small blush across her face.

"Don't sweat it! I didn't want you guys to overdo it. So I took some of the hard stuff off of you" Jacob said as he then looked at the clock "Oh crap! We're gonna be late for the party! Here, We can finish this latter". However before Jacob could run off to get ready Isara stopped him.

"Jacob wait!".

Jacob stopped as he turned to her.

"Huh? What is-" that's when Isara held onto him in a loving hug.

"This is my way of saying thanks...for everything that you have done. And for making us your students..." She said as her face was bright red. Jacob just looked down at her and smiled as he patted her head. "Awww, Thanks Isara. That means a lot to me, And you're welcome. I'll make sure to make you guys my spiritual successors when we're done" he said with a large smile.

That's when the door opened up.

"We're home!" Riela shouted as she, Kurt, And Imca walked into the hanger. Jacob and Isara broke out of there hug.

"Looks like out nameless friends have come home" Jacob said "Come on, Let's go greet them on their return". Isara nodded at Jacob with a smile "Right" she said as they both ran to the front to see them.

A/n: sorry about this chapter, Also i have bad news. I lost my old Facebook account and had to make a new one. I lost all of my RWBY comics that I made and everything else, Damn...all that hard work gone. Oh well, It could have been worse. I could have lost all of my writing.

But if you want to friend me on Facebook, Then by all means just ask away. Again I apologize for this chapter coming out so weak. Ok, Next up the party. I'll be watching the anime and the game cut scene for it. So this one may be a little long that I might have to put it in parts.

Latter, And happy thanksgiving.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 the Royal party part.1

-Castle Randgriz-

Everyone was getting everything ready for the Royal party tonight. Many tables were placed out, The most expensive foods and drinks were out and ready, And everything was made to perfection. As this was going on. Princess Cordelia was in her room as she was looking at her new outfit that her tailors had finished for her.

"Hmm, It seems to be missing something" Cordelia said as she looked at her maid "What do you think Annette?".

Annette pondered as well.

"Hmm...I'm not sure lady Cordelia, I just can't place my finger on it" she said. Cordelia sighed in defeat "Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing" she said as she started to smile.

"Well, I hope that we get to see our friends tonight. As well as make some new ones" Cordelia said.

Annette nodded in agreement.

"I know that we will, They won't be having any trouble getting in with those Royal invitations that you gave them" she said. Annette then started to chuckle "heh heh, I'd like to see the look on Mounts von Borg's face when he sees them walk in".

The two women then started to laugh.

"Yes, That will be a sight to see" Cordelia said smiling. She then walked over to her dresser as she looked at the outfit design that Jacob had made.

"He truly is gifted at his artwork" Cordelia said as she examined the drawing. As she was looking at it, She then looked at the end of it to see something else.

"Hm? What's this?". Annette tilted her head at her "Is something wrong Cordelia?" Annette asked her.

Cordelia walked over to her and showed her the small drawing on the side of the paper.

"Here, Take a look at this part in the right corner" she said "What do you make of it?". Annette carefully looked at the design as she figured it out.

"My, I say it looks like a...medal design" Annette said "I've never seen a medal like that before. I guess Jacob Tesla had drawn it when he made you your outfit design".

Cordelia examined the medal drawing carefully as she then looked at Annette.

"You think we could get this made in time?" She asked her, Annette pondered as she then glanced at Cordelia "I believe so, Come, Let's get this done right away". Cordelia nodded as they then went to get the unique medal made.

'What an odd name for a medal...' Cordelia thought as she looked at the drawing.

-Meanwhile at Outer Heaven-

The team of Squad 7 were all getting ready for the Royal party that was taking place at Castle Randgriz. Everyone made sure to look their best as they were about to head out.

-Welkin's room-

Welkin was working out his tie as he was looking in the mirror. He wanted to be perfect as he and the squad were going to be praised for their hard work by Princess Cordelia herself. Welkin kept messing with his tie until he finished.

"And done" he said as he removed his hands only to see it messed up.

"-sighs- great" he said. Just then there was a knock at his door.

"Welkin, Are you ready yet? The others are waiting downstairs" It was Alicia.

"Oh, Come on it Alicia" Welkin said.

Alicia came inside as she had on a pink dress that had a red bow around the waist and her hair in ponytails.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I can't get the hang of this necktie" Welkin said as he glanced at Alicia "Ahh...Alicia, That look...". Alicia looked at her dress as she looked back at him and stuck her tongue out as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"You were going to say that I look like a goldfish, Right?" She said with a smirk on her face.

Welkin had a small blush forming "No, Not a goldfish, But more like an oily mackerel" he said as he then quickly rubbed the back of his head "Well, This doesn't make a compliment, Does it?".

Alicia then pouted at him as she had her hands on her hips.

"Well, I understand because it's me, But you shouldn't say that to other girls, Okay?" Alicia said as she then walked over to him.

"Here hold still" she said as she was fixing his necktie. "Really, We can't do things that people can and can do things that they can't".

"Is that so?" Welkin asked.

"It is" Alicia said "However...that is how we got invited to the castle".

Welkin looked at himself in the mirror "It looks great, So everybody is waiting downstairs?".

Alicia then pondered a bit "Well...just two left" she said "Theirs still Jacob and Frederick". That's when Alicia sighed "Those two I swear, They have managed to do the impossible. First they make advanced weapons, Then they make advanced vehicles and what were they called again? Oh right! XH9 helicopters, And Boeing FA-18 Super Hornet jets! Then comes M-Metal Gear Dynamo, Then the armored suit, The Diamond Dog Unit, Then our equipment, And then lastly Outer Heaven".

Welkin smiled.

"Well, Those two have really helped us and Gallia. I think I can safely say that this war will be over in no time" he said. Alicia nodded "I might have to agree with you on that Welkin. But...something has been bothering me".

"Hm? What is it?".

"Well...I get this feeling that we're going to lose them someway. I don't know why, But I just have this gut wrenching feeling about it".

Alicia then looked at the floor "And I'm trying so hard to not think about something like that" she said. That's when Welkin placed his hands on her shoulders as Alicia looked him in the eye.

"Welkin...?".

"You don't have to worry about that Alicia" Welkin said "Nothing is going to happen to us or them. We'll all be fine. And we'll all survive this war intact" he said. Alicia smiled as she hugged him.

"Yes...you're right. Thank you Welkin" Alicia said with a smile on her face.

"Well, Don't you two look cute together" a voice said from the door. Welkin and Alicia turned to see that it was Frederick in his tuxedo as he had on a brown duster coat that had the Tesla family crest on the back of it in black. His hair was combed as it now had a small ponytail in the back that was tied giving him the look of a very young naked snake appearance minus the bionic arm, Five o'clock shadow, And eyepatch. He wanted to grow out his hair like his older brother, And it was only able to get that far as the days went by.

"Frederick! Well look at you" Alicia said "You look very dashing".

Frederick smiled at her "Oh please, You're just saying that. It's you guys that look dashing" Frederick said. Welkin chuckled at his response "Ha ha! Well thank you" he said "Say, I thought that you and Jacob would be both ready?".

Frederick placed his hands in his pockets.

"Jacob is messing with his hair at the moment, Plus, Theirs something that I want to do. So I'll be a bit late to the party" he said. Alicia and Welkin both looked at each other then back at him.

"What is it? Is it an errand?" Welkin asked him. Frederick smiled brightly at him "You could say that" he said "It's mostly for a friend that I promised. So In case anyone asks, And I highly doubt it. I'm gone for now. I'll see you both in a bit". Frederick then walked out of the room leaving Alicia and Welkin to ponder.

"I wonder what he has to do?" Welkin said. "He said it was for a friend, I guess he has to help them out or something" Alicia said "Oh well...we can figure it out on the way to the castle. Come on! Let's get downstairs".

"Right!" Welkin said as he and Alicia walked to the main hall.

Frederick was walking down the hall to his brothers room as he then stopped at the door and knocked on it.

"Jacob! I'm heading to the outer city walls with some of the Diamond Dogs to pick up the Darcsens, Then we'll get the civilians last" he said.

"Good, We want to let everyone enjoy themselves tonight! Do you have your royal pass on your person?" Jacob said to Frederick on the other side of the door. Frederick looked in his coat pocket and saw his pass.

"Yup! I've got it on me" Frederick said.

That's when Jacob opened his door as he walked out, He had the same black tuxedo as his brother as he was now wearing glasses and his long yellow hair was now down as it touched his hips. He was also wearing his Tesla trench coat as well and had a box under his left arm.

"Ok!" Jacob said "I want you to head out the back door of Outer Heaven, I already told some of the Diamond Dogs about what we're doing and they quickly agreed to it. So now they just have to wait for you. So hop to it little brother!".

Frederick gave his brother a salute.

"Sir!" Frederick said as he ran off as Jacob went downstairs to meet his team.

-downstairs main hall-

All of Squad 7 was present as they awaited for Jacob and Frederick to come down. The limousines were parked outside for them as they waited.

"Jeez! I hope they hurry up" Rosie said "We can't waste anymore time!".

"No kidding..." Largo said.

"You think that they got cold feet?" Lynn asked Audrey, Wendy, And Cezary.

"I hope not" Cezary said.

"I know, I'm really looking forward to this!" Audrey said.

Musaad was walking back and forth "This waiting just isn't my thing" he said.

Edy and Susie were standing by the stairs.

"Ohhh! Come on you slowpokes!" Edy said "We're ready to go!".

Susie was fidgeting with her dress as she tired to make sure everything was good.

"Maybe they've already left and are at the castle" Susie said to Edy. Edy just had a narrow expression "Please tell me you're joking..." She said.

"If the Tesla brothers left without us, They surely they would have told us" Riela said.

Kurt had his arms crossed.

"I agree Riela, That wouldn't seem right of them to do that" he said. Imca sighed as she was tapping her foot.

"Well whatever the case may be, They need to hurry! Or we'll all be late" she said.

Just then the sound of footsteps was heard coming down the stairs. "My apologies for making all of you wait" Jacob said "But now that I am here we can all be on our way".

Susie and Edy were blushing as they looked at Jacob in his tuxedo and glasses, As well as his long hair that was down.

"Oh my! J-Jacob...you l-look stunning" Susie said as her whole face was red.

"I'll say" Edy said "Doing this for someone special?".

Jacob smiled at them "I'll answer that one latter" he said "But we have to be on our way". The rest of the Squad agreed as they all went outside and into the limousines and headed to the castle.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 the Royal party part.2

A/n: comment if you would please, I'm glad to see that more people are liking the story. Over 7,003 reads, Not bad. But anyway, Let's get this show going shall we? Also the gun that is in this chapter dose in fact exist. And It makes me want one now even more.

Enjoy part two.

The drive to the castle was going well as many of the teammates were talking with one another. Jacob was explaining the reason why his brother wasn't with them.

"So Frederick had to do something important?" Kurt asked.

Jacob nodded.

"Yes, It was for a friend. So he'll be a bit late" Jacob said. Riela then pondered something.

"I heard that we're going to be praised by the Princess herself for our efforts in the war" she said "I guess our incident at Barious was what got us noticed".

Jacob crossed his arms "On the surface, It seems like that's the case" Jacob said "Since we have been the only Squad to defeat a Valkyrur and the enemy commander. However...".

"However, The aim behind this is probably to raise popularity of the Randgriz family and boost national pride" Faldio said on the other side of the seat.

"So I want you, Frederick, And especially you Welkin to be careful".

Welkin was confused.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"Of course, You're General Gunther's son. There will be those who will try to use you. But not just you, Myself and my brother included. Especially after what happened at the battle at Barious" Jacob said.

Welkin smirked "Heh, That won't happen. Most of all, I cannot be like my father" he said.

Jacob smirked back at him "It's not "Cannot", But "Will not" for you, Welkin" Jacob said "However...my case is different than yours".

"How so?" Susie asked. Largo then spoke up "Ah that's right, Jacob is the creator of Outer Heaven and Metal gear Dynamo, And the armored suit as well. If they can't use him, Then they'll definitely try to force him to do something".

"The Atlantic Federation sent a letter to me when Outer Heaven was finished. They want me to hand over the Metal Gear and Iron man suit" Jacob said. The others were in shock.

"What!? But that's not fair! You worked hard to create Dynamo and Firefly. How are they to say that you can't keep them!?" Aisha said.

Faldio sighed "It's simple, They don't want anyone else besides them having any power, They must have caught wind of what happened in Barious. So of course they'll want to take our most powerful weapons away from us" he said.

Jacob nodded "Correct, I refuse to let the Federation have our Metal Gear and Iron suit. I'd sooner take an arrow to the knee than bend to them" he said.

That's when Alicia spoke.

"Ok, Enough with the disdaining thoughts, Now" she said "Right, Isara?". Isara smiled at her and nodded "Correct, For now, Let's just enjoy ourselves. We deserve this after all" she said.

Everyone in the car nodded as they were getting close to their destination. Jacob then remembered what he told Frederick.

-flashback-

"Frederick, Here" Jacob said as he handed him a small case "I want you to have this on you from now on. And especially for the party tomorrow".

Frederick opened up the case as it reviled a revolver.

"A Taurus Judge five shot revolver" he said "This gun is able to not only fire .45 Colt pistol cartridges, But .410 shotgun shells as well. A very rare gun, Hard to find, And super expensive. But...why are you giving me this?".

Jacob then pulled up a chair in front of him.

"Think about it Frederick" Jacob said "We're going to be going to a royal party. This thing will have many guests from around the world. And that also means, Our enemies".

Frederick aimed the bullet less gun at the wall.

"You think that the Imperials or Clamity Raven might show up?" Frederick asked his brother. Jacob nodded "Exactly! The Imperials will no doubt come after us, As for Clamity Raven i'm not so sure. But we need to worry about the Imperials first, After all. We caused a stir involving the Prince commander and their Valkirya. So we're both public enemy number one on the Empires hit list" Jacob finished.

"I see..." Frederick said.

Jacob then sighed.

"So in case of an assassination or worse. We both need to be vigilant 100% tomorrow, We can't let anything get past us" Jacob said.

"And we won't!".

-flashback end-

Jacob sighed in frustration as he started to tighten his fists.

'We won't let them get the drop on us...we won't!' He thought. That's when Jacob was thrown out of his thoughts as he saw Susie placing her hands on his left arm.

"Jacob...are you alright?" She asked him worriedly, Jacob glanced at her and smiled "Oh! I'm ok Susie...I guess I'm just nervous that's all" he said.

Then, Without even thinking. Susie then placed her head on his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about Jacob" she said "Just relax, You'll be fine". Jacob looked at her as a blush came on his face.

"S-Susie..." Jacob said.

"Mmm?".

As soon as she glanced up at Jacob she then quickly realized that she was lying on his shoulder. Susie sat up as a large blush was on her cheeks.

"Ah! I'm sorry Jacob! I didn't mean to do that!" She said in a panic, Jacob just smiled at her as he then held her hands. "Heh heh, It's alright Susie. Really, I didn't mind it one bit" he said.

Susie was still blushing as she nodded.

"O-okay" she said trying her best not to hug him tightly. Everyone else in the car were smiling at the two.

"Well, I think that you two look nice together" Welkin said which completely caught Jacob and Susie off guard.

"W-Welkin..." Jacob and Susie said in a low tone as they were beat red. Alicia giggled at them "Well, I'm sure that the both of you will get to have some quality time with each other once we get to the castle" she said. That's when she saw the castle.

"Ah! We're here!".

-Castle Randgriz-

The castle was booming with thousands upon thousands of nobles. Many of which were from different countries and states. Some had never even been or somehow heard of the Randgriz family. But they all wanted this night to be their best.

Some of the nobles were talking amongst the others.

"So, What do you think about the war?" One noble said.

"Ha ha! I don't think that this war will last long" another noble said "After all, I've heard that a special person in the military has this magic touch. Apparently he made this tank that can walk like a human".

"A tank walking like a human?! That has to be a joke?" One noble woman said.

Another noble added in "I think I've read about that in the paper, I think the persons name was? Oh what was it? J...J something to that regard".

As the nobles were talking, Irene Elliot was taking photos.

"Awesome! You could create a continental social register in just a day here" Irene Said. As she was taking photos, She then saw her favorite team come into the building.

"Ah! Well well! If it isn't my Tesla brother! Looks like this side feels more of a scoop" she said as she went over to Squad 7.

The team walked into the castle as they headed to the main hall. Jacob and Welkin were in front of the group as Irene then hugged Jacob.

"Jacob! It's so good to see you! How's my Tesla brother?" She said, Jacob smiled at her as he hugged her back.

"Hey Irene! I'm ok. Just coming here to the party. I take it you're here to cover the banquet?" He said.

"You know it, So? I hear that your Squad is going to be praised for your work in the war. Do you or Welkin have any words to say?" Irene asked.

Welkin was quick to speak up "W-well...thank you" he said.

"Come on. Isn't there anything else you can say?" Imca said to him. Welkin turned to her "It was too sudden, You know?" He said.

Imca sighed as she smiled at him.

"Ah, I guess" she said.

Irene then held up her camera "Well I'm sure that you guys could talk about it after you get praised" she said.

Welkin and Frederick nodded.

"Of course" they said as Irene took a shot of them. That's when she noticed, "Huh? That's odd. I don't see my other Tesla brother. Where could Frederick be?" Irene asked.

"I would like to know as well".

The team then saw Captain Eleanor with General Crawly Douglas and Gilbert Gassenarl. Jacob walked over to them.

"Hey! Looking good guys!" He said, Eleanor smiled at him "Goodness Jacob I hardly recognized you" she said.

"Heh, Yeah. I'm not used to wearing my work glasses in public nor having my hair down as well" he said "But to answer your question. My brother is on his way, He'll just be a bit-".

That's when the sound of loud voices could be heard, Everyone looked to the gate to see Frederick Tesla walking in with all of the civilians of the city as well as the Darcsens on the outer walls. Many of them had on suits that Outer Heaven provided them with, Children both non Darcsen and Darcsen were in awe at the castle as well as the people. Many of the other high nobles were outraged.

"What is the meaning of this atrocity!? What are lower class citizens doing stepping foot in the castle?" One high noble said. "I'll say! And what are those dark haired monstrosities even doing in the city!? And in the castle no less! They'll probably stink up the whole place with their smell" another high noble said as they covered their nose.

Frederick then stopped as he looked at the Diamond Dog soldiers.

"Ok men! I want you guys to go and have fun. But make sure to look out for anything out of the ordinary understand? If something serious happens, Come to us or contact us by codec". Frederick said. The Diamond Dog soldiers gave him a salute.

"Yes sir! And thank you sir!" They said as they put their weapons at their sides and enjoyed themselves. Frederick then felt a tug on his coat as he looked down to see a Darcsen girl.

"Mister Tesla...what are we supposed to do?" She asked. Frederick leaned down to the child as he smiled at her.

"The answer, To have fun and to have the best time of your life" he said.

"B-But...we're Darcsens" the little girl said "Nobody will want anything with us".

Frederick then poked the little girls nose.

"But your also human, And as humans. You have the same rights as everyone else, So no one is to tell you otherwise" he said as he stood up "Ok everyone! I want all of you to enjoy this wonderful night! And I want it to be a night for all of you to remember! Now go have fun!".

The citizens all clapped and cheered as they went to the main hall of the castle to enjoy themselves. All of Squad 7 ran over to him.

"Frederick are you crazy!? You can't just bring all of these people here! They need an invitation" Eleanor said. That's when Frederick pulled out his royal pass.

"Oh but I can, With this!" Frederick said. Eleanor had her mouth drop "I..is that a royal pass!?" She said.

"Yes it is" Jacob said as he pulled out his "We got them from the Princess herself".

"Well, That is impressive" Crawly said "This will be the first time in history that all the civilians and Darcsens have been allowed into the castle. Good job Frederick". Frederick nodded at him "Thank you sir" he said.

"True, But..my instincts tell me a different story is at work here, And it's a big one" Irene said "Apparently an ambassador from the Atlantic Federation has been invited to the party. I smell a plan to sign up an alliance between Gallia and the Federation at work here".

Gilbert crossed his arms.

"But Gallia's national policy has always been to shun alliances and remain neutral. Why would that change?" he said.

"I figure it's mostly the idea of Prime Minister Borg, Princess Cordelia's regent. He's using her youth as carte blanche to do whatever he and the other nobles want" Irene as she then whispered her next words to the team "With all due respect, The princess isn't much more than a mouthpiece for his policies now".

Crawly sighed in disgust.

"Ugh...we're all about to attend a banquet. And now I've gone and lost my appetite" he said.

That's when the Tesla brothers started snickering. This caught Eleanor's attention.

"Boys, I hope that their is a good reason to why your laughing" she said.

The brothers nodded.

"Indeed their is, But we won't tell. Won't we brother?" Jacob said. Frederick smiled "Correct, The only thing that we can do, Is watch and see how this plays out" he said.

-meanwhile outside-

The cars were still coming in by the droves, As traffic was starting to build up. However one car had a certain pair of people inside.

"Ahh...well, Darn me" Jaeger said "At this rate, Wouldn't the banquet end even before we get to the castle?". The person next to him kept tapping her fingers in angst.

"For a man who is the count of Alsse to use such words..." Selvaria said "I pray that isn't the case".

Jaeger smirked at Selvaria "Well, Forgive me, Countess of Alsse" he said. Selvaria just glared at Jaeger as she looked out the window.

"Humph! Just be sure to get the poison ready against Frederick Tesla. His Grace wants him dead at all costs" Selvaria said.

Jaeger sighed as he looked at his breast pocket as he pulled out a tiny glass jar that had a pill in it.

"Right...how could I forget..." He said.

-flashback-

Selvaria and Jaeger were getting their outfits ready for the Royal banquet for tonight. That's when Maximilian and Gregor walked over to them. Maximilian gave Selvaria a sword that could be folded and concealed from public view.

"Use this Selvaria" Maximilian said "Once you have Jacob alone, Commit your attack and strike him down!".

Selvaria smiled as she nodded at him.

"Thank you your Grace" she said with a tiny blush on her face. Gregor then handed Jaeger a pill. "Our scientists had a hard time making this, This pill is filled with cyanide. Slip this into his drink and the pill will melt and coat his entire drink in the lethal poison, Killing him instantly" Gregor said.

Jaeger just looked at him "That's a little dark don't you think?" He said "Can't we just have a normal sword fight or play some chess?".

"Don't be stupid! We want to get rid of them, Not play games" Selvaria said.

"Exactly" the Emperor said as he walked over to them "We need those two out of our way if we are to take control of Europa. And the sooner we kill them the better" he said calmly. "However, I know that this plan can backfire, So if it does. We'll have a backup plan".

-flashback end-

Jaeger just looked at the tiny jar as he put it back in his pocket. He looked at Selvaria who was tightening her hands as they began to tremble. "Come now. You and I are playing husband and wife, You know. It isn't good if you have only revenge on your mind" Jaeger said.

Selvaria looked at him.

"I have not forgotten about it. I just thought that this smells of monkey business" she said.

"What are you saying? You aren't thinking that this is just a banquet of enjoyment, Right?" Jaeger asked her "Gallia is playing hard to get, Bringing in an ambassador from the Federation".

Selvaria then turned to her window again.

"To be honest, Having to accompany you to such a thing is nothing more than a nuisance. If it wasn't for the Emperor himself asking us to do this order, Something like this...".

That's when Jaeger cut her off.

"Well, Which would you have? The Tesla brothers sniffing you and the Prince out? Or having all of Gallia take you both out?. Besides, I am more at handling Maximilian than you are" he said.

Selvaria just glared as she looked away causing Jaeger to laugh "he heh, I didn't think you would be the type to show things on your face" he joked.

"We're here!" Karl said as he walked out and opened the door for them "Good luck on your mission!" He said. The two walked out as Jaeger smiled at Karl "Thanks kid" he said as he held out his hand for Selvaria.

"Well? Shall we go, Countess?" Jaeger said. Selvaria looked at him as she took his hand as she got out of the car. Jaeger then had his elbow out as Selvaria held onto it as they walked inside.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 the Royal party part.3

Jaeger and Selvaria were walking into the castle as many other nobles saw them.

"My, What a lovely couple" one noble woman said.

"I wonder who they are. Do you know, Darling?" Another noble woman said.

Jaeger then leaned over to Selvaria.

"This is where the monkey business starts" he said in a low tone. Selvaria glanced at the people who were looking at them as she gave a fake smile.

"Right, Right. That's the way to go" Jaeger said. Selvaria glared at him as she looked at the people with her fake smile. However that's when she saw Alicia who was looking back at her. Jaeger quickly saw something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's nothing" Selvaria said as she went to look back but didn't see Alicia again.

-elsewhere-

Alicia was running to the hall of the castle as she had to catch her breath.

"Why...? What are they doing here?" She said.

"Alicia!" Isara called out as she, Jacob, Frederick, And Kurt followed.

"Are you not well? Are you people sick?" Kurt asked her.

Alicia shook her head at him.

"Selvaria...Selvaria is here".

Isara and Kurt were shocked.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked.

Alicia nodded at him "Yes! I saw her as she walked into the castle, Trust me. You can't miss those scars" she said. Isara looked worried "but...what would they want? What's their reason for being here?" She asked.

Jacob and Frederick glanced at each other.

"Well...seems that we were right to bring our handguns after all" Jacob said as he pulled out his Raging Bull revolver. "I've got 6 bullets in mine, And 14 more in my inside pocket".

Frederick pulled out his Taurus Judge five shot revolver as he opened the chamber.

"I've got 2 shotgun shells in mine, And 3 normal colt bullets two" Frederick said "I also have 8 more shotgun shells and 10 more colt bullets on me too for backup".

The others were a bit surprised that the Tesla brothers would bring their handguns on them.

"Jacob, Frederick. Why do the both of you have your weapons on you?" Isara asked.

Jacob looked at her as the boys put their guns in their coats.

"We're the ones that Selvaria wants, Not you guys" he said "This is probably an assassination on us. Most likely because of the incident in Barious. Heh, No doubt that she'll try to get me first since I'm the one that cut her".

"Then we have to protect you both at all costs!" Alicia said. Frederick then shook his head at her "No Alicia, I hate to sound like a jerk, But we don't want any of you to get in the way. That would only give her an advantage on us or worse. She would down right kill you!" Frederick said.

"But!".

"We got this, Trust us. We just have to keep an eye out for her. And her partner if she came with one" Frederick said as he crossed his arms "Although, No way that she would come alone. So this is probably a two way assassination".

That's when they heard clapping from the main hall.

"We'll have to talk about this latter, It sounds like something is going on out their. Come on" Jacob said. They all walked from the hall as they headed to the main room.

-Princess Cordelia's room-

Princess Cordelia was looking at herself in the mirror as she had on her new outfit. Her outfit looked just like the Kings set from dark souls 2 but without the cape and black color, as it was sky blue and white colors, she had her hair combed as it touched her back. She was checking to see if anything was amiss.

"Everything looks good so far" Cordelia said. That's when her maid walked into her room.

"Lady Cordelia, It's almost time for you to grace the people with your presence" Annette said. Cordelia looked at her and nodded "Ok, Oh! Let me grab my dagger" she said as she quickly got her weapon as she pushed the button on the bottom of the hilt that made the small blade go into the handle as the handle then closed up. She then placed her weapon on her hip in a hidden sheath that was on her outfit.

"Ready!" Cordelia said happily. Annette smiled back as the two then walked out of the room. As Alicia, Isara, Kurt, Jacob, And Frederick were heading on their way back. They then turned the corner as they met face to face with the Princess.

"Hey! Cordelia! What's up?!" Jacob and Frederick said as they hugged her. The others had their mouths almost hit the floor. Alicia then grabbed them by the ear.

"Jacob! Frederick! What are you both doing!? Have you any idea who your touching!?" She said sternly. The brothers just looked at her.

"We would if you would let go of our ears" Frederick said.

"Not until the both of you apologize to the Princess!" Alicia said. However Cordelia just started giggling.

"Ha ha ha! It's quite alright, I know them. The Tesla brothers are my very close friends" Cordelia said. Alicia quickly let go of the boys.

"Wait...you're friends with them?" She said.

Cordelia nodded at her response.

"Yes, These two helped me break out of my hollow shell. And have made me think for myself. As well as stand up for myself too" she said as she looked at the brothers "And I take it that the both of you are enjoying the party so far?".

Frederick and Jacob nodded.

"We are, But we're headed back to the main hall" Jacob said. Annette tilted her head a bit.

"Oh? Are you going to see Ambassador Jean Townshend?" She asked. The brothers looked confused.

"Who's that?" Frederick asked her. Annette had bored expression on her face "He's from the Atlantic Federations high council. He was invited here by Borg as he wants to combine Gallia and the Federation as one" she said.

The brothers were in shock.

"Pardon my French but is he fucking crazy!? That means that the Federation will have complete control of Gallia to do as they see fit!" Jacob said.

"I know! There has to be something more at play here" Frederick said, "I agree, Borg and the Ambassador are going to be talking in private about this. If we can somehow listen in on what they're going to be talking about, Then we can expose them!" Annette said.

Cordelia then turned to Jacob "Jacob, Is there anything that you might have that could help us out?" She asked. Jacob was thinking of an idea until he snapped his fingers.

"Yes! I do. But we have to do it quick" he said as he looked over at his brother "Frederick I'll need your codec please". His brother responded as he took off his codec and gave it to him.

"Umm bro, What dose my codec have to do with this plan?" He asked.

Jacob then gave Frederick's codec to Annette.

"It'll go like this, Annette will go and place the codec in a hidden part of the meeting room where the ambassador and Borg will be. That way, Once that is done. I'll put the codec one record mode so we can record everything they say and use it as blackmail against them" Jacob said.

Everyone thought of the idea until Cordelia spoke up "That's a wonderful idea Jacob" she said. Annette agreed "Yes indeed, I'll go and hid this where they can't find it" she said as she walked away "The rest of you better get a move on before someone starts to wonder where you all are".

Everyone nodded, Jacob then gave Cordelia her gift.

"Oh I almost forgot, This is for you to Match up with your new outfit" Jacob said before he and the others walked away. Cordelia smiled as she opened the box and almost gasped. Inside the box was an Ivory crown that was very identical to the one from the dark souls 2 game. Cordelia quickly placed the Ivory crown on her head as it was a perfect fit.

"Thank you so much of this gift Jacob. Thank you ever so much" Cordelia said to herself as she went to get ready.

-the main hall-

The others made it back just in time to see what was going on.

"Whew, We made it" Jacob said.

"Jacob...you sure your plan will work?" Alicia asked "I mean, What if it backfires? Then what will you do?". Jacob crossed his arms as he thought.

"Hmmm, Don't know" he said "But we need this to work. I don't trust this Ambassador and I sure as hell don't trust Borg! But we only have one shot for this to work in our favor".

That's when he saw someone walking, The person had on an all white outfit that had a red stripe in the center, And looked like he was in his fifties. Irene ran over to the man.

"Ambassador Jean Townshend. Allow me to ask you some questions. Irene Ellet from Radio GBS, Sir" she said "What do you, As the Ambassador of the Federation, Think of the future relationships between the Federation and Gallia?" She asked him.

Jean Townshend just looked at her "I believe that it is not a topic that can be lightly talked about in this kind of place" he said.

"I am sorry, Sir, But I believe that is what the people are most interested about" Irene said. Jean Townshend just had his nose in the air "And thus?" He asked.

"Given this opportunity, Are there any plans to also create a future relationship with Outer Heaven as well? Does the Federation have any plans on having rights to Metal gear Dynamo or the Diamond Dog unit?".

Jean Townshend then looked away from her "That definitely is something that I cannot talk about in this kind of place" he said as he walked away. Irene just looked at him as he walked away as she took a picture of him.

"He's as obdurate as the rumors say. He may be capable, But his way of dealing with reporters doesn't feel right at all" she said.

"So...that is Ambassador Jean Townshend huh?" Jacob said as he walked over to Irene. Irene nodded at him "That's right, He's the man I told you about that was from the Federation" she said.

Jacob just crossed his arms.

"I see... Irene tell me something".

"Shoot".

"Why did you ask the Ambassador about Outer Heaven?".

Irene placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't know do you Jacob?" She said "Their have been rumors all around town in fear of Outer Heaven being sold to the Federation". Jacob quickly glared at her.

"What!? I have no plans on selling...well General Crawly Douglas has no plans on selling Outer Heaven to the Federation" he said.

"It's true I don't" Crawly Douglas said as he walked over to them "But in all honesty, Outer Heaven belongs to you Jacob. It's your brain child not mine".

Jacob was a bit surprised.

"B-but sir! You're the General of the whole Gallia military. That means Outer Heaven is yours" Jacob said. Crawly Douglas then laughed.

"Ha ha! Boy you should be an actor after this war is over Jacob" he said as he placed his hand on his head "True, I am the General of the military. But the idea of the Diamond Dogs, Weapons, Vehicles, And everything else all belong to you. I may call the shots, But, So do you. You have made a huge change in the war for Gallia and her people. And that is something that we can't thank you enough" he said.

Jacob was silent as a smile formed across his face.

"Heh...heh heh heh, Jeez Crawly. I'm touched. Truly I am" he said "I never thought that this kind of thing would happen in my life". Crawly Douglas just smiled at him "Well, I'm glad that it did. And I'm sure that your parents are very proud of the both of you" he said.

"Yeah..." Jacob said "But, I'll save the tears for latter. We better get to the audience room".

A/n: this one was not so great in my opinion. I think I made it drag out too much and some things are a little meh. Now to find out what the Ambassador and Borg are planing in private, As well as get a little roasting on Damon too for fun!

Latter


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 the Royal party part.4

-the audience hall-

Everyone was inside the room as they talked with one another enjoying themselves. However, Selvaria and Jaeger were standing away from the crowd.

"I don't see him" Selvaria said.

"Just relax" Jaeger said as he drank a bit of his drink as he looked at the crowd.

"Interesting. We have more actors on stage than I expected" Jaeger said with a smirk.

-meanwhile in another room-

As the party was going on, Prime Minister Borg and Ambassador Jean Townshend were in private talking.

"The connection between the Federation and Gallia will become important in coming times" Jean Townshend said "As for the Federation, We are willing to strengthen the trusting relationship with Gallia even further".

"You are a great man, Ambassador Townshend" Borg said "You carry wisdom and a distinguishing rationality. I believe that Princess Cordelia feels strongly as well as we combine our two nations as one".

Jean Townshend smiled at Borg "It is an honor. And I must thank you on your wonderful gifts to the Federation as well. The -aheam- Metal Gear bipedal tank and the advanced armored suit shall help out the Federation tenfold".

Borg grinned.

"Of course, These gifts to the Federation are the start of our new friendship. I received the letter that you sent us about them, And I was more than happy to hand them over. However, There is one more gift that I would like the Federation to have" Borg said. This got the Ambassadors attention.

"And that is?".

"Gallia's final gift to the Federation...Is Outer Heaven itself. As of today, The Federation now has the rights to the Bipedal tank, The armored suit, It's soldiers, Vehicles, Advanced weapons, And everything else. Now belongs to the Federation as a token of our alliance" Borg said.

Jean Townshend smiled brightly hearing this, He then pondered something. "Hmm, However...In order for the Federation to have Outer Heaven. Wouldn't the Princess herself have to agree on offering Gallia's advanced military and technology?" He asked. Borg had almost forgot about that. It was true; In order for Outer Heaven to be given to the Federation. Princess Cordelia herself would have to agree in handing it over as well.

Borg began to smile.

"I can assure you that Princess Cordelia would be most honored to hand over Outer Heaven to you Ambassador Townshend" he said.

However they were both unaware of the codec that was hidden from them as it was recording everything they were saying.

-back at the audience hall-

The guests were still enjoying themselves as they waited for the Princess to arrive. Jacob was talking with Gilbert about future plans for a new suit.

"A...power armored suit?" Gilbert said.

Jacob nodded in response.

"Yes, It will be the final project for Squad 7's outfit. I had to redo the srpa black ops suit and remake it to the skulls black ops suit. It's still in development. But it will be one step closer to the final armor project that I'm working on" Jacob said. Gilbert was impressed.

"Well well, Very well done Jacob. This is something that I would like to see. You got an eye for inventing kid!" He said as he patted Jacob on the shoulder laughing. Jacob smirked as he laughed a bit. "Heh heh! Thank you sir" he said.

That's when Gilbert glanced over at General Damon and had a scowl across his face.

"Oh no...Great, Of all the days he had to be here. The fat ass had to be at the party" Gilbert said as he took a sip of his drink. Jacob rolled his eyes as he watched Damon talking with some of the nobles.

"I'm still waiting for his ass to get demoted!" Jacob said as he took a sip of his drink making sure not to overdo it. However he was able to hear some of the nobles talking.

"Is that so? You created Outer Heaven General Damon?" One noble woman asked him. This caused Gilbert and Jacob to spit out their drinks.

"-pthu- WAHT!?" The two men said.

Another noble spoke to Damon.

"That is amazing! And you also made the Diamond Dog soldiers unit too! And the Walking tank? You truly are an amazing General" the other noble said.

Damon smiled proudly, He knew that he was lying through his teeth. But he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was getting credit for things that he didn't do. Something that his own men left his unit because of and went over to join Jacob.

"Ha ha ha! Yes yes!" Damon said "These were all my marvelous Ideas. And The weapons as well. It took us a long time to do it, But we were successful! With my tank, The Empire will be nothing but dust".

"You mean MY tank asshat!".

The nobles and Damon all looked at Jacob and Gilbert who had their arms crossed. Jacob was tapping his foot as he had a strong glare aimed at Damon.

"What are you talking about? Their's no way that a child like you was able to make such a thing" a noble man said.

Jacob just shook his head in disappointment. He forgot that the nobles that Damon was talking to were the more higher up and snobbish type nobles. The kind that would love a good gossip and thought that you were nothing more than dirt because you weren't born of noble or higher class.

"You call me a child? Me, A 19 year old young adult that was able to make Outer Heaven's design plans in a day! And make Metal Gear Dynamo in a few days. I spent half a month making the battle dress uniforms, The XH9 helicopters and the Boeing FA-18 Super Hornet jets. The multiple all purpose transformation tool kits for medics and engineers. The multiple pocket black hole backpacks for everyone. As well as the T-14 Armata Main Battle Tanks!" Jacob said.

The nobles just looked at him, Damon felt a bit of sweat come down his forehead. He knew that he was truly screwed.

"O-of course you didn't make those!" Damon said "After all, We were hard at work making those things!".

Jacob was starting to get impatient, That's when he hatched an idea.

"Then tell me?".

"Tell you what?".

"What was the first advanced weapon that YOU yourself made. With all of the details included" Jacob said with a dark smile "Well? I'm waiting mister inventor".

The other nobles then turned to him.

"Oh yes Damon, Please tell us what your first weapon was that you made all by yourself" Gilbert said with a grin. The nobles were all waiting for an answer from him. Damon was now in trouble, He had no idea what Jacob's weapons even looked like nor did he even understand the first thing on how to make one.

Damon tried to think of an escape, But it was not use. He was now truly trapped.

"Times running out Damon" Jacob said "I'll ask again. What was the first weapon that you made? And I want it in full detail as well".

The nobles were still waiting for Damon to give an answer. Damon glanced back at Jacob as he saw the young man smiling at him.

'Dammit...damn you to hell!' Damon thought as he then heard Jacob snap his fingers.

"Times up!" Jacob said "Now, Your answer Damon. What was your first weapon that you made?".

Damon's mind was totally blank, He had nothing to use as a counter. He sighed as he finally spoke.

"Ok! Fine! I didn't make any of those stupid things" he said "This damn Tesla brat did all of that!". The nobles were in shock and disgusted at Damon's lie as they all looked at Jacob.

"You...you're the legendary Jacob Tesla?" One of the noble women said. Jacob then turned around showing his family insignia on his trench coat.

"You know it!" He said.

All of the nobles quickly walked over to him as they started asking him questions after question. Gilbert walked over to Damon.

"You have some nerve lying like that Damon. Then again I'm sure it's something that you do on a daily basis" Gilbert said as he laughed in his face. Damon glared at him.

"Damn you Gilbert! You and that brat did that on purpose to spite me!" Damon said. "Spite you? Oh don't be so childish. You caused that on yourself when you claimed false rights to things that weren't yours. And now your paying for it" Gilbert said as he then walked away from him.

"Well...I hope you have some friends left after that little embarrassing show" Gilbert said as he laughed. Damon just looked at him in anger.

"Grrr! Go to hell Gilbert!" Damon said as he stormed off. Just then, Borg and Jean Townshend walked into the room as they headed over to the throne.

"Your attention please ladies and gentlemen!" Borg said "If I may have your attention for a moment. I would like all of you to welcome our host. She who is of the descendant of the Valkyrur's, The one of the Valkyrur's ancient blood promise, I present to you. Princess Cordelia Gi Randgriz!".

That's when the large doors opened as everyone looked to see Princess Cordelia and her maid at the entrance of the door. Everyone stopped talking as they all turned their attention to her. The soldiers all stood in a line as Cordelia walked into the room, She kept her fake emotionless facade on as she looked at everyone. She then saw the Tesla brothers as she saw them smiling at her. Cordelia fought the urge to smile and wave at them, But she fought it off until she reached her throne. Annette then gave Cordelia her lance as she then stood to the side.

Cordelia took a deep breath as she then got her words together.

"Honored ladies and gentlemen, If I may. I appear before you today...at the peak of joy. I draw strength from the Valkyrian bloodline...and my heart is a repository of justice. To be able to invite so many guests from the city and from the Federation as well at this banquet...feels me with endless joy. It may be short, But I want you all to enjoy this time" she said.

Everyone then clapped for her speech as Jean Townshend stepped forward and bowed his head to the princess. Irene then took photos of them as she then turned to Selvaria and Jeager who were away from everyone else.

"Huh? C-could it be?" She said to herself.

"Something wrong Irene?" Frederick whispered to her. Irene just kept glancing at them as she shook her head "No...it's nothing. I just thought I saw someone familiar" she said.

Borg then spoke.

"Your Highness, Thank you for your presence on this occasion" he said "People of Gallia! Know this! The honor of dear Gallia, In face her very freedom, is currently under attack and hangs by the thinnest thread you can imagine. But...while Princess Cordelia remains on the throne, She who is the scion of the Valkyrur's ancient blood promise, No force on this EARTH! WILL EVER SEE THIS NATION DEFEATED!" He said.

Everyone clapped except for Jacob and Frederick, Borg saw them as he was in a tiny bit of shock.

'How on earth did they get in here!?' He thought. However, His thoughts were interrupted as Jean Townshend was the last person clapping.

"I am nearly at a loss for words. The privilege of brokering peace with you, Your Highness. Has been the greatest honor of my life. And I thank you for it" Jean Townshend said "With bountiful stores of Ragnite, And your strategic position between east and west, You've become the foundation of Europa. In this time of peril. The Foundation is grateful, And happily joins hands in crushing the imperial threat before us with the wonderful gift that you have given us".

"Well now? Shouldn't he be embarrassed as an ambassador for giving that kind of speech?" Jeager said. That's when Jeager saw the Tesla brothers as he nudged Selvaria.

"Their's your rival" he said.

Selvaria looked over and quickly glared as a smile came on her face.

"Jacob Tesla..." She said with hatred, Jeager then held her hand. "Hey now, Don't go out just yet after him. Remember? This is an assassination" Jeager said. Selvaria glared at him as she glared back at Jacob.

Everyone in squad 7 as well as Cordelia had raised eyebrows on the Ambassador's last sentence.

'A wonderful gift?' Jacob and Frederick thought. Borg then spoke again.

"Ah yes, The gift of the bipedal tank and armored suit, As well as Outer Heaven. Are Gallia's gifts to the Federation as a token of our new alliance together" he said.

Cordelia, Squad 7, Jacob, Frederick, Annette, Irene, And the citizens of the lower class both Darcsens and non Darcsens all had their mouths drop in shock. Cordelia had her eyes on Borg in fury.

'I would never give Outer Heaven to anyone! Not in a thousand years I would not!' She thought.

Jacob had his arms crossed as he gritted his teeth.

"Hmph! I see now, Once the war is over. They'll use my own inventions to control us when this is over" he said. Susie then looked at Jacob.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. Jacob looked at her and nodded.

"Of course, Make no mistake. The Federation would conquer Europa the same as the Empire" Jacob said.

"I can hardly believe what I'm hearing" Irene said to Jacob. "I know..." Jacob said to Irene in response.

"As long as we fight as one, The Empires forces will never be a danger!" Jean Townshend said.

"We shall topple the Empire, And rid the world of their threat, And then we shall unify Europa and govern under our great banners!" Borg said.

All of the nobles and other higher ups clapped in response, Damon and what little men he had left clapped as well. Irene then took a picture of Jean Townshend and Borg holding hands in Union.

"All of Europa...well...there's something we haven't heard before" Irene said bitterly.

Faldio just shook his head.

"We're not fighting this war so we can invade another country" he said. Welkin nodded at him. "Absolutely, All we want is to keep our homes and our families safe" he said.

That's when Borg began to speak.

"Now my friends, Let us put an end to all these formalities, And raise a glass to honor this historic alliance" he said.

"Yes, A toast to the shining future that awaits!" Jean Townshend said.

"Cheers!".

"Cheers!".

That's when Cordelia quickly interrupted them.

"Stop!".

Borg, Jean Townshend, And everyone else looked at her. Cordelia then placed her left leg over her right as she slumped her head to be right hand that held up her head. Jacob and Frederick smiled at this.

"Showing your true self at the last second eh Cordelia?" Frederick and Jacob said in unison.

Cordelia then had a smirk on her face "Before you two make that toast. I would like to grace everyone with another word" she said. Borg was in shock, He didn't expect for Cordelia to even act like this.

"O...o-of course your highness. By all means, The floor is yours" Borg said. Cordelia then stood up from her throne as she walked to the end and crossed her arms.

"Honored ladies and gentlemen, I understand that all of you were not happy with the so called 'gift' that would be given to Ambassador Jean Townshend. But I shall tell you this now! You do not need to fear, For Outer Heaven and it's advanced weapons shall stay within Gallia. They are not going anywhere" she said.

All of the lower class city citizens started clapping as well as the Diamond Dog soldiers from Outer Heaven. Squad 7 was also calling as well. Jean Townshend was truly at a loss for words.

"Ah! But...your highness" Jean Townshend said "Gallia isn't ready for that kind of power, It would only cause more harm than good".

Cordelia looked at the Ambassador.

"Oh? And who are you to say that Gallia cannot have this kind of power? Who are you to say that we need help from the Federation? Who are you to say that we are to unify Gallia or as a matter of fact all of Europa?".

"W-well I-".

Borg then spoke.

"Your highness, Why would Gallia need this kind of advanced technology in the first place? Our military is more than enough to take down the Empire" he said. Cordelia glanced at him.

"No it won't, The Empire keeps growing day by day, While we struggle to get by with what we have. We have to even resort to drafting people that have no combat experience at all" she then looked at Squad 7 and smiled "But thanks to the 7th Squad, They have been able to push the Empire back tremendously, And we can't thank them enough" she said.

That's when she looked at everyone.

"And thus that is why, As of tonight. Gallia will now officially become a third superpower in this war!".

A/n: hey guys, I've been taking care of some important stuff. So I'm sorry about this one. But please send as many reviews as you can. I really love reading them. Well shit is getting real now that that Gallia is now a third superpower in the war.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 the birth of Big Boss

All of the people in the audience hall were surprised, Princess Cordelia had just announced that Gallia would now be a third superpower. Borg looked at Cordelia.

"Lady Cordelia, Let's not be to hasty about this" Borg said "After all, Gallia isn't fully ready to even become a superpower".

Ambassador Jean Townshend added into the conversation.

"I agree, Gallia just isn't-". Cordelia then cut them off.

"Enough! I will not have the both of you change my mind" she said as she looked at her regent "Borg, You say that Gallia is hanging by the thinnest thread. Yet, Gallia has been able to push back against the Empire as was able to defeat their commander and their Valkirya no less at the Barious desert. So saying that Gallia is hanging by a thread is an overstatement".

Cordelia then glanced at the Tesla brothers and smiled brightly.

"Thanks to the Tesla brothers and their squad, We were able to do enough damage to the Imperials and send them back. All of you have done us a great service, And we couldn't thank you enough" Cordelia said. She then gestured for Annette to get the two small boxes that were on a small stand next to her. Annette smiled as she received the boxes and gave the one that had Jacob's name on it to her.

"Lieutenant and Sergeant Tesla, Step forward please" Cordelia said. The brothers did as asked as they walked up to her. Annette gave Frederick his box.

"Sergeant Frederick, You have shown valor and bravery on the battlefield. You were also the first and only soldier to fight against Prince Maximilian himself and defeat him. And that alone is an impressive feet. Therefore, I award you with the golden arms of Gallia medal. As well as the rank of Lieutenant as a bonus" Cordelia said.

Everyone then clapped for Frederick as he then opened his small box to see a beautiful gold medal. Frederick bowed to Cordelia.

"Thank you Princess" he said. Cordelia giggled in response.

"Your very welcome Lieutenant Frederick" she said as she then turned to Jacob. "Lieutenant Jacob, You are a very special person. One who has done the impossible and turned into a possibly. You're an inventor, A soldier, And a leader. You've created advanced weapons, Formed a new unit, Have given us new equipment. Have created a bipedal tank and an armored suit, And have done the complete impossible, Fought against a Valkyrian and won! You truly are an amazing person" she said.

Jacob blushed a bit at the praise he was getting "Well...thank you Princess" he said. That's when Cordelia glanced at the box in her hands as she then held it to Jacob as she then opened it slowly.

"Your very welcome, That is why. You will be reviving a very special medal. One that will show your new found rank and leadership, This medal will place you as the leader of Outer Heaven. Everything that you have made for us is yours after all. And by your word, You have the right to do as you see fit. Jacob Tesla, I award you with the Big Boss medal".

Cordelia opened the box as it showed the very same medal that Snake received in Metal Gear Solid 3. Jacob was speechless.

"I...I...I...I don't even know what to say" He said. Cordelia laughed a bit as she then took out the medal. "Well I do" Cordelia said "And that is thank you for helping Gallia and her people" she then placed the Big Boss medal on Jacob's shirt.

"From this day forward, You shall be known as Big Boss. And all of Gallia shall know your name" Cordelia said. Jacob looked at his younger brother as he saw Frederick smiling at him with a huge grin across his face. He then heard the sound of clapping as everyone in the audience hall cheered and yelled. However, Selvaria and Jaeger were just watching from a far.

"Big Boss eh?" Jaeger said as he smirked "Well, With a title like that he does deserve it".

Selvaria glared at Jaeger.

"Are you giving our enemy praise?" She said "We're here to kill them, Not grace them!".

Jaeger just shrugged.

"Sorry" he said "But you have to admit that those two kinda deserve those ranks, Besides, I'd promise the younger one a proper duel the next time we meet". Selvaria just glared at Jacob. "The only thing that he deserves is a painful and slow death!" Selvaria said.

That's when Cordelia spoke.

"Now then, Let us all enjoy this wonderful night" she said "Cheers!".

"Cheers!".

Everyone then went to socialize with other people, The Tesla brothers both bowed to Cordelia as they went to their team. Frederick stopped for a bit.

"Hey bro, I'm going to get some fresh air for a bit okay" Frederick said. Jacob nodded at him "Okay, But be careful Lieutenant" Jacob said both serious and jokingly.

Frederick smirked.

"Of course, Big Boss" he said as he walked outside to the hallway. Selvaria and Jaeger then nodded at each other as they split up after their targets.

-hallway-

Frederick was walking down the hall as he looked at his medal that he had placed on his chest. He smiled brightly at it.

"Wow...I can hardly believe it" he said to himself "A medal and a new rank, This is amazing".

"I'll say".

Frederick stopped as he then quickly turned around to see Jaeger. Frederick gritted his teeth as tighten his right hand.

"You're the man from the Kloden! What are you doing here!?" Frederick said. Jaeger held up his hands defensively.

"Hey now, Long time no see" he said as he walked up to Frederick "At Kloden, You were very brave and strong. You are truly worthy of the legendary invincible soldier".

Frederick just kept his glare at Jaeger as he moved his right hand to his coat pocket.

"Is that right, Well...I thank you for-", However before Frederick could pull out his gun Jaeger stopped him.

"But tonight is a banquet, So let's not try anything rough. Eh? Lieutenant Frederick Tesla".

-meanwhile in the audience hall-

Jacob was talking with Susie as Princess Cordelia came up to him.

"Oh, Excuse me Jacob. But I just wanted to wish you and your squad goodnight. It would seem that I have grown very tired" she said. Jacob nodded at her "It's alright, I understand Princess" Jacob said.

That's when Cordelia saw Susie at his side.

"Oh? And who is this? You're lover I presume?" Cordelia said with a smile. Both Susie and Jacob just looked at each other as their faces were beat red.

"Umm...well...you see I..." Jacob and Susie said in unison. Cordelia couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha ha! It's alright Jacob, I'll let you both enjoy your night. Take care now" she said as she walked away. Jacob and Susie were both speechless.

"D-did Princess Cordelia think that we're lovers?" Jacob said as his face was still red.

"It would seem so" Susie said as her face got even more red.

That's when a woman tapped Jacob on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, But aren't you Jacob Tesla?" The woman said. Jacob turned to the woman and instantly knew who she was, But pretended to play dumb.

"Oh why yes I am" Jacob said proudly. The woman smiled.

"Well, If it's not too much trouble to ask. I would like to talk with you about something important" she said. Jacob nodded as he turned to Susie "Susie, I'm sorry but I'll be right back. I'll make sure to finish our conversation as soon as possible" he said.

Susie nodded at Jacob with a smile "I understand Jacob, Come back soon okay?". Jacob nodded as he then kissed her on the forehead, Susie instantly blushed.

"Thanks, I'll be quick I promise" Jacob said as he and the woman walked away, Susie just stood there as she was still red as a huge smile came across her lips.

"Thank you Jacob" she said.

-outside-

Jacob and the woman were walking together as they both made sure that no one else was around. Jacob then looked at the sky.

"My my, It's very beautiful out tonight" Jacob said. The woman nodded in agreement "Yes, It is very beautiful" she said. Jacob then stopped walking as he then looked at the woman.

"It's almost a beautiful night to die for...right? Selvaria?".

The woman stopped as she quickly turned around to see Jacob holding out his Raging Bull revolver and aiming it at her.

"You think that I wouldn't come prepared just in case an assassination was going to happen? Then your mistaken" Jacob said. Selvaria then lifted up her dress as she pulled out the sword that was folded as she extended it.

"Humph! Well, it looks like your not as stupid as I thought" she said "I commend you for that, But I shall easily kill you now that your without your armor. You are completely defenseless without it". Jacob raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what makes you think that I'm defenseless without my iron man suit? You're making some pretty big jumps into the water without testing if the water is safe" Jacob said.

Selvaria gritted her teeth.

"Silence!" She said as she ran toward him.

A/n: and done! Hello 2016, And oh my god am I so sorry for the wait on this one. I've been very busy you guys. And I can't be sorry enough. So spam that message board and happy late 2016


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 kidnapping

-meanwhile back in the hallway-

"So tell me" Frederick asked "Just what plans do you have?" Jeager just looked at him.

"Plans? What plans could I have on a night such as this?" He said. Frederick just kept his glare on him.

"No, It's not that. What is the reason that you're here for?" Frederick asked Jeager. Jeager just smiled.

"Oh right, Heh, If you glare like so, I have no choice but to answer" he said "A word of advice: I have nothing against you. And I have no means to carry out this assassination. But If I were you, I would be careful for your brother Jacob. Because Selvaria isn't the kind of Valkirya to just let a little scratch to the face slide".

Frederick's eyes widened in horror.

"S-Selvaria is here with you!?" Frederick said "Where is she!? And what has she done to my older brother!?" Jeager shrugged.

"I don't know where they went, But...you better hurry. It's only a matter of time before she gets serious" Jeager said as he walked past him. Frederick then quickly ran down the hallway to find his brother.

"I have to find Jacob and-".

Bang!

Frederick quickly stopped as he heard a gunshot.

"That sound, That was from..." He quickly ran the other way to find the shot.

-outside-

Jacob had aimed his gun into the air as he then used it as a weapon to block Selvaria's sword.

"That was pointless to waste a bullet" she said "Although it won't matter either way!".

Jacob smirked as he then dropped kicked Selvaria to the ground as he placed his gun back in his pocket. Selvaria got to her feet as she then lunged at him, Jacob was able to see that her fighting style was completely off, Since he learned over 9 styles of martial arts from his father, He was able to know which one to use against her.

'Okay, First I'll use Tachi-dori, Then I'll use Aikido to end this quickly' Jacob thought. Selvaria aimed her sword at Jacob as she readied for the killing blow.

"Now it ends!" She said.

Just then Jacob moved to the right side as he then placed his left hand on her shoulder as he then placed his right hand on her neck as he then moved forward causing Selvaria to fall backwards onto the ground, Losing her grip on her sword. Selvaria hit the ground hard.

"Ugh...damn you! I'll-" she was cut off as Jacob aimed his sword at her face.

"You'll do nothing Selvaria" he said as he then broke her weapon into pieces "Not with a weapon that is". Selvaria gasped as her shock quickly turned into anger.

"Damn you! That was a gift from his Grace!" She said tried to attack him, Jacob read her movements as he dogged her attack as he then landed a hard punch to her chest, Then a sweep kick to knock her to the ground as he then landed a hard left hook into her chest again as her body hit the ground as well as Jacob's attack, Making the pain even worse. Selvaria felt the shock of the attack as she gritted her teeth.

"Agh! Damn you!" She said as she got to her feet slowly, Jacob just had a calm expression as he then came at her and was about to land a right kick at her, Only for Selvaria to dogged him on the side.

"You think that I would allow myself to get hit again, Then your sadly-" however she was cut off as Jacob then landed a blow to her joint in her right knee making Selvaria fall.

"What!? But that can't be!?" She said, That's when Jacob placed his foot on her back as he held her arms back as well.

"Forgive me for this, But I want to end this assassination quickly without bloodshed" Jacob said, That's when Jacob started to put pressure on Selvaria as he then started to pull on her arms until a snap could be heard. Selvaria was about to scream until Jacob quickly kicked her in her side, Breaking one of her ribs in the process. He then did a hard kick to her right leg breaking it as well as he released her. Selvaria was on the ground in utter pain. She didn't have the energy to scream as the pain was too unbearable.

She quickly glared at Jacob in fury.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" She roared. Jacob sighed at her.

"My apologies Selvaria, But like I said. I wanted to end this without bloodshed. I'm sure your Valkirya powers can heal your broken arms and leg, As well as your broken rib. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my friends" Jacob said as he picked up Selvaria and placed her on a bench. Selvaria looked up at him with hate.

"First you defeat me in Barious, Now you defeat me again" she said "I swear! I'll make sure to kill you! I swear it!".

Jacob just shook his head at her.

"Well, I guess you better start bring your a game the next time we meet again" he said as he walked away. Selvaria just shouted at him.

"DON'T YOU MOCK ME! YOU WILL RULE THE DAY THAT YOU CHALLENGED ME! I SWEAR! I WON'T REST UNTIL I'VE KILLED YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!?".

Jacob just waved at her as he headed back Inside.

-Cordelia's room-

Cordelia and Annette walked back to her room as Annette opened the door for her.

"Well tonight has been eventful" Annette said "But I'm glad that everything worked out". Cordelia smiled and nodded.

"Agreed, This night has been wonderful" she said "Now that were our very own superpower, The Empire and Atlantic Federation will have to take us seriously" Cordelia said. Annette placed a finger under her chin "True, But I can't help and think that something else is at work here. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing" she said as she opened Cordelia's door.

"I'll be at the audience hall, Sleep well lady Cordelia" Annette said. Cordelia nodded.

"Thank you Annette". Annette nodded as she closed the door, Leaving Cordelia to herself. Cordelia gently got out of her clothes as she then went and got on her night ware as she sighed.

"I'm so tired" she said "But...at least I got to see my very close friends", Suddenly the sound of her door could be open. Cordelia picked up her dagger as she put it into her hidden pocket that was in her nightwear. That's when someone grabbed her from behind as they smothered her mouth and nose with a chloroform rag as she quickly passed out.

Frederick was trying to find his brother as he soon found himself lost.

"Huh? Wait...where am I?" he said as he looked at a door to his right "Maybe this door will help me find Jacob". Frederick opened the door as he looked around, However that's when he saw two soldiers wearing white uniforms carrying Cordelia as they saw him.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" One of the men said. Frederick backed up until he felt someone grab him from behind. Frederick struggled as he then got out his Taurus Judge five shot revolver and shot the man in the foot as he instantly released him.

"Hold it right there!" Frederick said, However the men that had Cordelia were gone. "Shit! This is bad" he said as he ran out of the room back to the audience hall.

-meanwhile in another room-

Mounts von Borg and Ambassador Jean Townshend were smirking as they were drinking wine.

"When morning comes, Defection of the Princess to the Federation will be known" Borg said.

Jean nodded.

"In respect to that matter, The Federation has no relation. It was all done by the will of the Princess herself" Jean said. Borg smiled.

"Ha ha ha! After this, Gallia will become the Federation's protectorate. When that time arrives..."

"Of course. When the time comes we'll put you, Who has wielded power as the Prime Minister in charge of Gallia" Jean said, Borg smiled, The thought of him becoming in charge of Gallia was like a dream come true.

That's when the Federation soldier who Frederick shot came into the room.

"Sir! We have a problem!" He said. Borg and Jean stood up.

"What is it?" Jean said.

"It's Lieutenant Frederick sir, He saw us taking Princess Cordelia" the soldier said. Borg and Jean panicked.

"What!?" Borg said "Did you stop him?".

The soldier shook his head "He shot me in the foot and got away sir". Borg looked at Jean with worry. "Grr! It looks like we'll have to speed this up" he said.

"Agreed, I will make my leave now with my soldiers and head back to the Federation. If we can leave Gallia in time, Then this will work out fine" Jean said. Borg nodded as Jean left the room.

-audience hall-

Frederick ran as fast as he could to the audience hall, As he ran inside he saw Jacob talking with some of the nobles and his squad.

"JACOB!" Frederick yelled getting everybody's attention. Jacob turned to his brother. "Frederick what's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Jacob asked him. Frederick ran up to Jacob.

"You're damn right something happened! Princess Cordelia has been kidnapped!".

Everyone gasped at what Frederick just said. Eleanor walked over to Frederick "Are you sure you saw Princess Cordelia get kidnapped?" She asked him. Frederick nodded "Yes, I'm sure. She was taken away by some guys wearing white uniforms" he said. Jacob quickly snapped his fingers as he glanced at his Diamond Dog soldiers to come over.

"Soldiers!" Jacob said.

"Sir!" The Diamond Dog soldiers said.

"I want all of you to block every single exit in this castle! Use the T-14 Armata Main Battle Tanks to block all the edits from the front gates and the back! Don't let a single person escape until we have Princess Cordelia back! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Jacob said.

"YES SIR!" The Diamond Dog soldiers said as they ran out of the hall and all over the castle. Jacob glanced up at the large glass window above the audience hall as he then looked at everyone.

"Okay everyone, I want all of you to give me as much space as possible. I don't want any of the glass to fall on you" he said. Everyone did as he asked as Frederick ran up to him "I'll come with you" he said.

Jacob then looked at his brother smirked "Alright little brother" he said "I want you to go with the Diamond Dog unit and help them out. If the enemy is going to escape, There their gonna have to go out the back door". Frederick nodded.

"Okay, But what about you? What are you going to do?" Frederick asked him. Just then the glass above them shattered as Jacob's Firefly mark-1 suit flew down as it then broke apart and started to bond with him.

"As for me? Well, I'm going to take a little jog and find our friendly kidnappers. And politely kick their ass!" Jacob said as his helmet then covered his face "Now go! Meet up with the soldiers in the back! I'll look for them in the air!" Frederick nodded as he ran out of the audience hall as Jacob then activated his suits thrusters and flew out of the window into the sky.

A/n: aww shit, Rule number one when dealing with a person who has an iron man suit who also used said iron man suit to kick a Valkirya's sexy ass.

...you're fucked!


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 plans foiled

A/n: super short kidnapping, Sorry. But the reason for that is, Is because I want to show how advanced Outer Heaven is. And expose Jean and Borg for their plans. Review if you like.

-outside behind the castle-

Ambassador Jean Townshend and his Federation soldiers were getting everything ready so that they could make their escape back to the Atlantic Federation with the Princess. The two soldiers got Cordelia into the armored car.

"She's in sir" one of the Federation soldiers said.

Jean nodded at him "Good, We must make our way to the harbor as quickly as possible so that we may leave Gallia" he said as he got into the car "Make sure nothing stands in our way".

The Federation soldiers nodded as they got into positions. Jean looked at the unconscious Cordelia.

"Heh, Apologies for the cramped quarters, Your highness. We'll have you comfortable soon enough" Jean said.

-meanwhile-

The Diamond Dog soldiers were already in their T-14 Armata Main Battle Tanks as they drove to the front and back exits of the castle. Everyone watched as they were blocking the area as if an invasion was happening. The soldiers had their weapons ready as some of them stood near the tanks. Frederick ran to the back as he had his revolver in hand.

"Dammit! If those Federation guys leave Gallia, Then we're all screwed!" He said. However as Frederick was running, He then glanced to the window to see the back entrance of the castle. "Huh? What's that?" He said as he looked out the window. He then saw some soldiers wearing the same white uniforms.

Frederick quickly contacted Jacob.

-in the sky-

Jacob was flying around the castle as he was making sure to check everything so that he wouldn't miss a thing.

"Hmm, I don't see anything so far. Maybe if-" just then, He received a call. "Jacob here".

"Jacob, It's Frederick. I just saw the some soldiers wearing the same white uniforms as the ones that I saw before. You better get down there and fast" Frederick said. Jacob quickly flew down to the back entrance of the castle, Frederick then contacted the other Diamond Dog soldiers on his codec.

"Soldiers, This is Lieutenant Frederick. What are your positions?" Frederick said. One of the soldiers contacted him back.

"Sir! Team Chaos is at the front holding the line!".

"What about Team Foxtrot?".

"Foxtrot here Lieutenant! We're in the back entrance holding the line as well. All T-14 Armata Main Battle Tanks and soldiers are at the ready for anything".

"Good, I informed Big Boss on the back entrance. It looks like the Federation is going to try and get out that way. Don't attack using tank shells, Grenades, Or rocket launchers. Use your shotguns and Assault rifles, And sniper rifles only".

"Sir!".

Frederick then made his way to the back.

-the back entrance-

"Ambassador! We're all ready to go" one Federation soldier said. "Good, Then let us not waste anymore time" Jean said "Full steam ahead! We've got to get to the harbor and leave Gallia". The Federation soldiers and armored car all started to move. The Federation soldiers went ahead of the car to take care of anything that was in there way.

As the soldiers ran forward, The Diamond Dog soldiers spotted them.

"Hey! We got movement coming our way!" One Diamond Dog soldier said as he looked through his sniper scope.

"I see, 21 soldiers in white uniforms" the soldier said, That's when Frederick called him on his codec "That's the Federation, Take them out. Don't even think twice on pulling the trigger!" Frederick said. The Diamond Dog soldier nodded.

"Copy that lieutenant" he said as he contacted his comrades "Listen up, Lieutenant Tesla gave us the go ahead. The Federation units all have on white uniforms and are heading our way. Remember, Don't hurt the princess".

Another soldier aimed his sniper rifle.

"I'll keep watch for her man! What else did the Lieutenant say?" The other Diamond Dog soldier asked. The other soldier smirked.

"We've also been given the green light. Take out the Federation grunts! Don't even hesitate on pulling the trigger!" He said. All the other soldiers aimed their weapons.

"Once they are within our sights, Open fire!" He said.

The Federation soldiers kept moving as they saw that their exit was blocked. "Sir, It would seem that our exit has been blocked by the Diamond Dogs. They have tanks and soldiers all around. What should we do?" One Federation soldier said. Jean was quickly getting frustrated, "What else should you do!? Get rid of them! We won't allow anything to stand in our way!" He said. The federation soldier looked back at the Diamond Dog soldiers.

"Yes sir!" He said "Take them out men! The Ambassador wants them gone!". The federation soldiers all ran forward. However, Their assault was instantly destroyed. "Here they come! All units! FIRE!" One of the Diamond Dog soldiers yelled. The soldiers then fired their weapons at the Federation soldiers, Killing them one by one like a set of bowling pins.

As the Diamond Dogs were taking care of the Federation soldiers, Cordelia then started to awake.

"Hmmm...ahh, Where...where am I?" She said. She quickly realized what had happened to her as she glanced at her surroundings. "Ah, Good to see you up and about your Highness" Jean said, Cordelia glared at him.

"Where am I!? And what is the meaning of this!?" She demanded. Jean just had a calm expression "Do not worry Princess, Soon everything will-" Jean was cut off by the driver.

"Sir! The Federation soldiers...they're getting killed!" He said. Jean quickly turn to the front of the car.

"What!? How is that possible!?" He said, Cordelia quickly saw this as her way out. She noticed that her hands were tired to the front, But her feet weren't. She then got out her glass dagger as she used her teeth to cut the rope around her wrists. She quickly grabbed for the cars back door but was caught by Jean.

"Now now Princess, Let us not be so rash" he said "The Federation would be devastated if something were to happen to you". Cordelia held her glass knife in her left hand backwards as she then stabbed him in the leg and kicked him in the face as she ran out of the car. As soon as she ran out Jacob flew down to her and picked her up.

"Need a lift Princess?" Jacob said.

"Jacob!" Cordelia said happily, Jacob hovered over his soldiers "Okay everyone, Stand down. I have the princess" he said. The soldiers stopped firing as they looked to the sky.

"Big Boss! You got the princess back!" One soldier said. Jacob nodded.

"Yes" he said as he turned to the armored car "Now then, Let's take our friends back to the castle for an interrogation".

-castle Randgriz-

Jacob gently flew back to the castle with Cordelia in tow, All of the Diamond Dog soldiers were called in as they walked back into the castle. Jacob landed on the ground as he placed Cordelia back on her feet.

"Thank you for rescuing me Jacob" Cordelia said. Jacob waved his hand at her "It was nothing, The men did all the work" he said.

"Lady Cordelia!".

The two then saw Annette, Frederick, And the rest of Squad 7 run over to them. "Oh lady Cordelia, Thank goodness your alright. Are you hurt?" Annette asked her with worry, Cordelia shook her head at her "I'm fine, Thank you. Thanks to Jacob and his unit that is, I was rescued in record time" she said jokingly at the end of her sentence. However that's when Borg showed up.

"Ah your highness, It's good to see you unharmed" Borg said. Jacob then stood in Cordelia's way as he aimed one of his repulsors at Borg.

"Not so fast! I think it's time for you to step down. You are under arrest for plotting against the Princess, As well as selling out your own country to become ruler of Gallia!" Jacob said. Everyone was appalled by his words. Borg just gave him a stern glare.

"Big Boss Tesla, You seem to have forgotten who your addressing" he said "I was looking for her highness, Until I was knocked out by some brute until I came to. So you have no right to make false accusations on me" he finished with a tiny smile.

Annette then stepped forward "Oh but he does, For Jacob has proof" she said smiling at Borg. Jacob nodded as he then played the audio from his suit:

I must thank you on your wonderful gifts to the Federation as well. The -aheam- Metal Gear bipedal tank and the advanced armored suit shall help out the Federation tenfold".

"Of course, These gifts to the Federation are the start of our new friendship. I received the letter that you sent us about them, And I was more than happy to hand them over. However, There is one more gift that I would like the Federation to have".

"And that is?".

"Gallia's final gift to the Federation...Is Outer Heaven itself. As of today, The Federation now has the rights to the Bipedal tank, The armored suit, It's soldiers, Vehicles, Advanced weapons, And everything else. Now belongs to the Federation as a token of our alliance".

"Hmm, However...In order for the Federation to have Outer Heaven. Wouldn't the Princess herself have to agree on offering Gallia's advanced military and technology?".

"I can assure you that Princess Cordelia would be most honored to hand over Outer Heaven to you Ambassador Townshend".

"It is an honor. And I must thank you on your wonderful gifts to the Federation as well. The -aheam- Metal Gear bipedal tank and the advanced armored suit shall help out the Federation tenfold".

"When morning comes, Defection of the Princess to the Federation will be known".

"In respect to that matter, The Federation has no relation. It was all done by the will of the Princess herself".

"Ha ha ha! After this, Gallia will become the Federation's protectorate. When that time arrives..."

"Of course. When the time comes we'll put you, Who has wielded power as the Prime Minister in charge of Gallia".

Jacob stopped his suits recording, Everyone was both shocked and furious at Borg and Jean. The Diamond Dog soldiers then pulled Jean who was knocked out by Cordelia's kick to the center from the tank.

"Looks like your plans are fucked Borg, For you and the Ambassador" Frederick said with smug grin. Borg was finished, He had no way to defend himself now. He quickly looked over at the Princess as he saw her cross her arms as she glared at him.

"P-princess Cordelia, You must understand. I was only trying to-" Borg was cut off.

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT HEAR ANYTHING ELSE FROM YOU!" Cordelia said with fury "Mounts von Borg, For your crimes against me and all of Gallia. I hear by strip you of your royal status. And tittle as regent!" She said as she turned her head from him "But not only that, But I also exile you from Gallia as well! Starting NOW! Now remove yourself from my sight!".

Jacob and Frederick walked over to Cordelia.

"Ohhh, Savage Cordelia" Frederick said "High five!". Cordelia smiled as she gave Frederick a high five. "Soldiers, Take this trash over to the Federation. It's beginning to smell" Jacob said.

"Yes sir!" The Diamond Dog soldiers said as they carried Borg and the unconscious Ambassador away. "Th-this is an outrage! Un hand me! I said in hand me at once! I am a man of royal status! You can't do this to me!".

Cordelia sighed as she then turned to Annette.

"Annette".

Annette looked at Cordelia.

"Yes my lady?".

"If it would be alright with you, I would like for you to me my regent from now on" Cordelia said. Annette almost had tears come down her face as she then hugged the princess. "Oh yes! Yes! I would be honored to be your regent lady Cordelia!" She said. Everyone smiled as they all clapped for them.

"Well, Looks like everything worked out huh?" Frederick said to Jacob. Jacob nodded in agreement "Mhm, Looks like it" he said.

-the Empire, The Emperor's castle-

Jeager and Selvaria were able to escape when the princess had been kidnapped. Jeager had to help Selvaria to the car as she was in too much pain to move at all. As they made there way to the Empire, Selvaria was placed in the hospital. While Jeager was asked to see the Emperor himself.

"I see...so the assassination was a failure" the Emperor said calmly. Jeager nodded.

"Yes, Those Tesla's are something else. The younger one beat me down before I had a change to fight back. And as for Selvaria...well, I think she won't be moving anytime soon" Jeager said.

Maximilian slammed his fist on the table.

"This is inconceivable!" He said "Those Tesla brats are more trouble than we thought!". Gregor adjusted his glasses.

"I figured that the younger mutt would dispatch you quickly, But the older one...to put Selvaria in the hospital. Hmm, He is a dangerous one. And one that could cost us this war" Gregor said.

The Emperor pondered a bit until he looked over at Gregor.

"So it would seem so" he said "Gregor, I'm leaving the older Tesla in your care. You show both power and fear on the battlefield by both your allies and enemies. I'm sure that he won't stand a chance against you".

Gregor nodded in response.

"Of course sir, You shall not worry. I will show those pests the true wrath of the Empire!".

The Emperor smiled.

"Good, Let his death be a warning to all who dare challenge the Empire" the Emperor said in a calm tone.

A/n: done! Comments please. Now, I will be doing the liberation mission next. Then after that, Will be Largo's special mission, Then the bread chapter, Then the beach. Then after the beach chapter will be a mission finally involving Clamity Raven. Or should I do the one with the Edy detachment and Welkin and Alicia lost in the woods after the beach chapter?

Latter, And sorry if this chapter was a little rushed.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 Fouzen's cry

-the next day-

Everything was back to normal as usual. Save for the headlines saying that Ambassador Jean Townshend and Prime minister Borg were sent to the Federation. Word of Borg's exile was known all over Europa. Although some thought that he should have been killed for his betrayal, Cordelia believe that to hurt a man more, Was attack at his pride. Not only that, But the Federation was sent a letter by her saying that she no longer wanted to ally Gallia with anyone. The Federation tried fighting about this, Only for Cordelia to threaten them with a nuclear strike if they didn't comply to her wishes, And she was very serious on doing it. The Tesla brothers new ranks were known as well. Just as their rescue of the Princess. All of Gallia now had people by the thousands, Even more wanting to join Outer Heaven, Or at the very least see the place. However, When word of over to the Empire about the Tesla brothers new crowned ranks, And how they foiled the assassination. This made the Empire extremely worried.

The Emperor knew that his people and soldiers were worried that they would be defeated by Outer Heaven if they came knocking at their doorstep. And that was something that the Emperor didn't want. Since Selvaria was recovering from her injuries, And Jeager failed at his change as well. He entrusted General Gregor to take care of the Tesla brothers at all cost. Gregor agreed, As he believed that he was more than a match for them.

-Fouzen-

The area of Fouzen, A mining place in Gallia that was taken over by the Empire. The city is divided between an upper and lower level along either side of a steep ravine that locals have chiseled away at for decades to create the present shape. The city's layout allows for ragnite ore to be mined, extracted and sent on to manufacturing along a smooth, logical flow. Trolley cars stationed throughout the area carry the excavated ore to a refinery where it can be extracted, then sent on to one of several manufacturing plants to be made into weapons.

The Imperials moved all of their Darcsen that were on Imperial ground over to the city as labor workers to mine the Ragnite from the area for them. They were treated no more than animals. Abuse was common in the concentration camp, as well as the Darcsens reviving bad and dirty water, Horribly made beds, Rarely any food was given to them unless it was scraps of half eaten food, Or rotten food, Or none at all. They cared little for them, Even the women and children were not safe from their cruelty. And the result was many deaths. About over 23 had died, And the areas holding a section of Darcsen all over the mining spot were overcrowded with about 4,000 Darcsens in total in Fouzen.

One Darcsen was walking, Avoiding the Imperial guards as he snuck by. He made his way to the side behind a building. The man was known as Zaka. Zaka had been working on trying to free his people from Fouzen for a while, However he kept having to put it on hold. However, He had found a paper not to long ago that mentioned about Outer Heaven, And how the Tesla's and their Squad defeated the Imperial Prince and their Valkyria. This gave Zaka hope, If Outer Heaven could defeat someone like them, Then Surely they could help them.

"Hey" Zaka said as he was talking with a Darcsen male "We're you able to get it?".

The Darcsen smirked as he pulled out a newspaper from his shirt.

"It was too easy" he said "I'm sure the Imperials won't know that it's gone". He then handed Zaka the paper, Zaka smiled "Thanks" he said.

"No problem...However Zaka, I'm a little Leery about this". Zaka looked at the Darcsen "Huh? Why's...oh right. You're worried that this Outer Heaven place won't be able to get us out of here right?" Zaka said.

The Darcsen nodded.

"You're right, Zaka. Are you sure that you want to take this kind of risk? I mean, Look around you. Fouzen is surrounded by Imperials armed to the teeth! And not only that, But General Gregor is a force to be reckoned with! He'll probably kill this Outer Heaven team in seconds" the Darcsen said.

Zaka just placed his hand on the man's shoulder "Have faith" Zaka said "True, I know that what I'm doing is extremely risky. I don't have a lot of knowledge on this Outer Heaven group. But...this group took down a Valkirya and the Imperial Prince. So that has to count for something".

The Darcsen looked at him with worry.

"Even so Zaka, You can't just go by what the paper says. Even if they did take down a Valkirya and the Prince. You really think that they'll have a fighting chance to free us from here?" He asked. Zaka sighed, He knew how Gregor was, And how heartless he was to his people. He'd seen enough to know what the man was capable of.

"I have faith" Zaka said "I have faith that this Outer Heaven team can free us". The Darcsen looked at Zaka and sighed as a small smile formed on his face "Alright" he said "I just hope that your faith is right on this, Because if this fails, We're dead".

That's when an Imperial guard saw them.

"Hey! What do you Dark hairs think your doing!? Get back to work! The Ragnite isn't gonna dig itself out! Now get moving! Before I get rid of you pests myself!" He said. Zaka and the Darcsen glared at the imperial soldier as they went their separate ways.

-lower section-

Zaka walked into the makeshift cabin as he walked over to the table. On the table he had many newspaper pieces set up, Parts of it were of Outer Heaven and it's Lieutenant Jacob Tesla. Zaka placed the newspaper on the table as he read it. He started to smile.

"Well, Looks like this Lieutenant Tesla is now Big Boss Tesla" he said as he read about the kidnapping "And he was able to stop the kidnapping launched by the Federation and her Regent. This is perfect! These guys are more than enough to help us out of here". That's when he heard the door open, Zaka quickly grabbed his torn up and small blanket as he placed it over the table.

"Ugh...this stench is unbearable" Gregor said as he looked around the cabin. That's when a Darcsen old man came to him "Please...some food, Sir...E-even water would..." The old man was struck in the face by Gregor.

"Keep your distance!" Gregor said "Presumptuous dark-hair...filthy. Where is the one responsible for this hovel?".

"You rang?" Zaka said as he came forward. Gregor glared at him "I hear a worker in sector D has been disobeying his work orders. Would you care to explain this infraction?".

"He's not disobeying you, He's been sick as a dog for a couple of days now. Folks from the other camps working D sector have gotten sick lately, Too. One's in a coma" Zaka said "That's where they handle Ragnite refinery. Sure the toxic exhaust's being handled right?".

Gregor smirked.

"Hmph. That's no concern of yours or mine. You animals need only be silent and obey" he said. Zaka placed his hand under his chin "Let's think of it this way" Zaka said "You drive them to death and the work stops getting done. That doesn't help you much, Eh?".

Gregor pondered, He was right. They needed the Darcsens to work the mines and bring them the Ragnite. If they were killed, It would result in no work getting done, Leaving the imperials having to go on more Darcsen hunts.

"I'll let you know as soon as he can work. Think you could let him rest for now?" Zaka said. Gregor crossed his arms.

"Feh, Very well. Have him return to work the minute he's able" Gregor said "And remember, No one would miss the likes of a few of you maggots!".

Zaka smirked "I'm sure that Big Boss would say otherwise" he said. Gregor glared at Zaka even more at the mention of Jacob Tesla. "So tell me, What's his story anyway? I was told that a rumor was going around that he took down a Valkirya".

Gregor smiled "Hmph! That's none of your business!" He said "There is no one coming to help you. Not even that so called Big Boss can help, For even if he sets one foot here he will be executed. That you can be assured. Now get back to work! Or else I will have you shot!" Gregor then left the cabin. Zaka sighed as he quickly went back to his desk. He quickly got out a sheet of half torn, Crumbled paper and a pen that he was able to sneak out of a soldiers bunker.

As he was writing, A Darcsen girl walked over to him holding a handmade doll.

Zaka..." The little girl said. Zaka stopped as he looked at her, He smiled and rubbed her head. "Hey little one, What's up?" He said. The little girl looked at his work, Then at him.

"Is this Big Boss person going to save us?" She asked him. Zaka smiled at her.

"Yeah...Big Boss is gonna save us".

A/n: meeting next chapter, This is gonna be an all out rescue mission. Also, New suits too. The chimera weapons won't be used just yet I'm afraid. Comment if you can, I like seeing and reading new comments.

Latter, Oh I almost forgot. I saw the Fouzen episode on YouTube in anime form. It was in Spanish (darn) but I'll be using that to help me.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 mission brief: the liberation of Fouzen

-Outer Heaven, Big Boss's office-

After the events of last night, The units were back to normal as usual. General Crawly had made sure to install an office just for Jacob after he was now leader of Outer Heaven. Everyone loved Jacob as their second boss. He was kind to his soldiers, He never treated them any different, Nor did he play favorites. Everyone in his eye was equally worthless. And that alone made him happy.

Jacob was taking care of letters and paperwork. He had finished the designs for the skulls suit, He made sure that it looked just like the one from Metal Gear Solid 5. Although he changed the helmet to make it look more black ops. He had also took ideas from the frogs design from metal gear solid 4 as well, So that anyone could stick to a surface and stay there, He also took from that idea the octocamo too and installed into all of the Diamond Dog soldier battle dress suits. He showed them how to use it and how it could be optional if the situation required it.

"Okay, Done" he said as he leaned back into his chair "Ahhh! Now I can look over my mail". Jacob then got up as he headed downstairs.

-the main hall-

Jacob was walking as he had on his black trench coat and a red shirt. He looked out the window to see his brother Frederick training with the other Diamond Dogs. Jacob stooped at the window and smiled at him.

"Heh heh, Working on your skills eh bro?" Jacob said. That's when he heard footsteps, Jacob turned to his right, Only to be greeted by Crawly.

"Jacob hey, Good to see your done with the paper work" Crawly said with a smirk. Jacob had a narrow expression.

"Ha ha! Very funny Crawly. I'm just happy it's all over" he said. Crawly nodded at him "True, However...we might need to be on our A game this time. And 100% sure that we don't let anything happen on this".

Jacob was confused to what Crawly was saying.

"Huh? What do you mean?".

That's when Crawly held up a letter.

"Someone from Fouzen needs our help. But not just someone, A total of 4,000 Darcsens needs our help" Crawly said. Jacob held out his hand for the letter.

"May I take a look at it?".

"Of course, Although I'll make sure that you get your letters in your mailbox and not let them go to mine" he joked a bit. Jacob nodded as he read the letter:

To Big Boss,

My name is Zaka. We are in need of your help here at Fouzen, Over 4,000 of my Darcsen people are here. We want to leave this place at all costs. The imperials have taken over this mine. And have installed an armored train to keep their hold on the city and on us. I've read about how you took on a Valkirya, And thought that you could help us. I know I'm asking too much...but I...we need your help to free us.

Jacob took a deep breath as he then glanced up at Crawly.

"Let's get everyone into the meeting room ASAP!" Jacob said. Crawly smirked "Right, Let's get this rescue mission on the way" he said.

-meeting room-

Everyone was present inside the meeting room. Squad 7 were waiting to see what the deal was.

"Hmm, This quite rare" Welkin said "We've never had to assemble everyone here before".

"No kidding Lieutenant" one Diamond Dog soldier said "I wonder what this is about?".

"If all the soldiers and Squads are called in, This surely this must be something big" Lynn said. "Looks like we'll get our answer real soon. Here comes Big Boss now" Theold said.

Jacob walked into the room with Crawly, The two men stood in front of everyone. Crawly then cleared his throat to speak.

"Ok everyone, I'll make this quick so we can get started. We've received a letter that has asked Outer Heaven for it's help. Our job is taking back the city of Fouzen" Crawly said.

"Fouzen's that big industrial city with all those Ragnite mines, Right?" Largo said.

Jacob stood forward "Yes. If we mange to reclaim it, It'll be a shot in the arm to Gallia's productivity" he said. Riela raised her hand.

"Sounds good. So, What's the plan Big Boss?" She asked. Jacob placed his hand under his chin "The diamond Dogs will break up into squads. Each into a unit of 5. We'll also be bringing over 256 helicopters too just to be on the safe side. As well as metal gear dynamo. Next we'll set up a perimeter around the city, Any questions?" Jacob said.

"I have one" Imca said "Why 256 helicopters? I mean...what's the occasion?". Jacob then pulled out the letter "I'll get to that in a bit Imca I promise. But the letter that we got also said that the imperials have an armored train to keep their hold on the city" Jacob said "And we're gonna destroy it".

"Yeah, Okay, So we destroy it...any idea HOW we take on a beast like that Big Boss?" Kurt asked "It's going to take a lot more than just a pack of Diamond Dogs to just charge in to do that, And I don't think our current weapons will do us any good".

Susie then spoke up.

"Well...didn't you hear earlier that Jacob is going to bring dynamo with us, So I'm sure that we'll use that to take down the train. Oh! I mean B-Big Boss sir" she said. Jacob smiled at her "It's alright Susie, But no. Dynamo will be helping with the other half of this operation, So we won't use it to destroy the train. But I have two backup plans" Jacob said.

Rosie raised an eyebrow "Backup plans, What are they?" She asked.

"You guys know that Darcsens from Empire held areas have been brought here, Right?". Jacob said.

"I've heard stories, Yes" Wavy said "That they're being used as forced labor in the Ragnite mines and weapons factories".

"Ah, So that's what the other half of this operation is, Now I get it" Mica said "Well, This should be easy for us". Frederick nodded at him "Right Mica, So that means that the letter was by a Darcsen right?" Frederick said.

Jacob nodded at him "Correct, That's the reason why we're bring so many helicopters to Fouzen. The letter said that theirs over 4,000 Darcsens in that camp. And we're gonna rescue them all. Hence why everybody is going in groups of 5 each. I want all of you to rescue each Darcsen, And make sure you do it without getting caught. I don't want a single Darcsen killed. Is that clear?" He said.

Everyone nodded, Except Rosie.

"Here I get my hopes up, And it's just some dark-hair? Got any more great news?" She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Isara said. Rosie looked at her "Hmph. I'm just saying I hope that this person not as stubborn as someone ELSE we know" she said.

Isara just sighed "Please stop judging people solely by your preconceptions. All Darcsens are different" she said.

Rosie glanced away. "Sure could have fooled me. I couldn't tell you dark-hairs apart if I tried!" She said. Isara glared at her.

"I don't believe you have ever really tried Rosie" she said, Rosie glared at her "Oh no you just didn't" she said. Kurt quickly intervened.

"Hey! Hey! Just drop it already. Theirs no need to fight about this" he said. Largo added into the conversation "Kurt's right, Nobody is in the mood for it. Not me, Not Kurt, And especially not Big Boss. We're diamond Dogs. We'll do our best at 100% out there to keep everyone alive. If our orders say work with a Darcsen, We do" he said. Largo then looked at Jacob.

"That said, I ain't making any promises if this person turns out to be useless, Ya hear Big Boss?".

Jacob crossed his arms and nodded.

"I got ya Largo, Don't worry" Jacob said "Okay, Squad 7! Head to the hanger and get your new uniforms! Diamond Dogs! Get your weapons ready, We begin take off on Fouzen at first light. The assault begins at sundown. Dismissed".

Everyone stood up as they got ready to get ready for the mission, As everyone else left. Only Largo and Isara stayed.

"Jeez, I wish Rosie wouldn't be such a bitch at times when the word Darcsen comes up" Largo said.

"I wish that she would stop making false statements about all Darcsens being the same. We're all different" Isara said.

"And equally worthless too" Jacob said as he walked over to them "Well, I guess this operation might beat it into her. But I'll worry about that after we've rescued everyone from Fouzen. Isara, Can you do me a favor?".

Isara looked at Jacob "Of course, What's the favor that you want me to do?" She said. Jacob smiled at her "I want you to pilot metal gear Dynamo for this mission" he said. Largo and Isara were shocked.

"W-what?" Isara said.

"Are you sure Big Boss, I mean isn't Dynamo a little advanced for Isara?" Largo said. Jacob kept his smile "Not at all, With Isara's wonderful intelligence. I know she'll handle Dynamo with ease" he said. Isara just looked at the floor and blushed.

"Thank you Jacob...oh! I mean, Big Boss" she said "It's an honor".

Jacob just rubbed her head.

"Heh heh, It's fine" Jacob said "Now come on, We got some Darcsens to save". The three headed out as they got ready for tonight.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 mission: Fouzen infiltration

-Fouzen, Afternoon-

The sun was setting as it the sky was blood orange. All units from Outer Heaven were in XH9 helicopters while Isara was in metal gear Dynamo. Imca looked out of the open door.

"So this is what it's like to fly in one of these helicopters huh?" She said as the wind hit her face "It's not that bad". Frederick sat by her as he let the wind blow his hair.

"Yeah, It may seem scary at first. But you get the hang of it real quick" he said. Imca glanced over at him.

"Huh...well" she said catching Frederick's attention. Frederick looked at Imca with confusion.

"What is it?".

"Heh, I've not paid attention until now. Your eyes...I never knew they glowed in the dark".

Frederick smirked.

"You like them?" He asked her, Imca had a tiny blush on her face as she glanced back at the sky "Maybe..." She said "It's also kinda funny, That we're not yelling at each other like we always do when we're together. It's almost...odd".

Frederick took a deep breath and looked at her. "True, But in the end. It's not all that bad either at times to just relax" he said. Imca looked at him.

"Yeah...I guess your right" she said.

"Awww, You too look so cute together!" Riela teased causing Frederick and Imca to blush all over their faces.

"Shut up Riela!" They both said in unison. The two looked at each other then turned away, Their faces still red. Kurt smiled at them.

"Heh, I find it scary that the both of you aren't at each other's throats. I take it you two are now friends?" He asked them. Imca and Frederick glanced at him.

"No...not even close" they both said.

That's when Jacob contacted everyone by codec.

"Okay everyone, Were landing outside Fouzen. We're gonna try and sneak our way inside, Once my team and I get into the city. We're gonna see the layout. Then I'll contact all of you on what to do if anything changes" he said.

"Got it!" Everyone said, Jacob turned to his team which consisted of Alicia, Karl, And Emile. "You guys ready?".

Alicia nodded as she looked at her skull suit, Despite it looking cool on her, It was also a little tight. Showing all of her curves in the right places. Alicia gripped her R5 assault rifle.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Alicia said.

"S-same here sir" Karl said.

"I'm set too Big Boss!" Emile said as he held his AS50 anti-tank sniper rifle.

Jacob smirked.

"Okay! pequod! Let's get started!" Jacob said. pequod gave a thumbs up.

"No problem Boss!" He said as he landed the helicopter to the ground. Jacob's team got out as pequod took off. The four ran over to a small crack in the stone as they slipped in with ease. Jacob's Firefly helmet came down.

"Not bad, But let's keep moving" Jacob said. The others nodded as they slowly moved through the rocky terrain. A few minutes had passed and the sky was pitch black as the stars were out. The team had made it into the camp.

"Whew, We're in" Karl said "Umm, What do we do now sir?". Jacob pondered as he scanned the area. The area was almost like the Grand Canyon, Jacob looked around until he saw four buildings that had fence and barb wire around it. "Looks like we're going to those buildings" Jacob said as he contacted Welkin "Welkin, Largo, Rosie. I want you guys to come down here as well" he said.

"Okay, We're on our way" Welkin said. Jacob then turned to the others "Okay, I'll go help Welkin get inside, You guys take out any imperial guards that are around" he said. Alicia, Karl, And Emile nodded.

"Don't use any of your guns, Use your knifes. Remember, We don't want to get caught". Jacob then headed back to go get the others. Alicia sighed as she got her mind together.

"Okay, Karl, Emile. Follow my lead" she said. The boys nodded as the three placed their black ops helmets on as they then slid down the rocky slope. As they slid down, They then jumped high into the air and landed on the ground. One imperial turned to see what the noise was.

"Hmm? What was- agh!" He was cut off as Alicia slit his throat, Alicia laid the dead imperial down on the ground as she gestured for Karl and Emile to get rid of the others. The two nodded as they went to dispatch them. Karl grabbed one of the guards as he started to squeeze on his neck over and over, Knocking him out cold. Emile dropped kicked the last guard and punched him in the face. The boys took the bodies and hid them away.

Alicia smiled at them, That's when she heard a noise. She looked up to see Welkin, Largo, Rosie, And Jacob come down the slope. Jacob gestured for the three to jump, They did as they landed on the ground.

"Wow, This suit has the jumping height of a cricket and the grip of a spider" he said. Jacob leaned next to him.

"We can praise the skull suit latter Welkin" he said "Right now we have to find the person that wrote this letter". Welkin nodded as he as well as Largo and Rosie put on their black ops masks. Jacob hovered over to the second building as he looked to see if it had a lock on it, He then gestured for the others to come over.

"This one's not locked, Let's go inside" Jacob said. The group then went into the building.

-Darcsen bunker-

The group looked around as Alicia closed the door. The group was in utter shock at what they saw. Many Darcsens were in broken down makeshift beds, The room was completely overcrowded, And it had a terrible smell.

"What the hell is this?" Largo said. Jacob looked at everyone "This is just like you said Largo, Hell" he said. Rosie walked forward as she looked at the people, She then leaned down to a bed as she saw a little girl. The child quickly ran away from her.

"Ah...hey..." Rosie said with sadness in her voice. The child ran over to Zaka as he was sitting at a table. "Zaka, Who are those people?" She asked him. Zaka looked over as he opened his right eye for a bit.

"Well, I'll be...you guys don't look like imperials with those on" Zaka said "So...what brings you folks here? And how'd you get in?" He asked. That's when he saw the man in full armor walk over to him and the little girl. Jacob made his helmet come down as stood forward.

"Jacob Tesla is my name" he said as he pulled out the letter "I came here to help out a someone named Zaka". The little girl and Zaka had wide eyes.

"Big Boss...?" The little girl said. Zaka got from his seat.

"Well I'll be dammed, You really did come" Zaka said as he held out his hand "Jacob I'm your guy. I'm Zaka". The two shook hands, Zaka couldn't help but glance at him.

"Heh, I never knew that I'd be shaking hands with Big Boss himself" he said. He then leaned down to the little girl.

"Hey pumpkin, I've got to talk some adult stuff with these folks. Will you be a good girl and go to bed for me?" Zaka said. The little girl sighed "Okay...goodnight" she said as she ran to her bed. The others watched her run off.

Rosie removed her helmet.

"She's sweet, She your kid sister?" She asked him.

"No. Both her parents died a while back. They were victims of torture" Zaka said. "Torture!? That's just horrible!" Alicia said. Emile gritted his teeth in anger "Those animals" he said.

"No kidding..." Karl said.

Zaka cleared his throat.

"Listen, We have a lot of work to do. Let's get started" he said as he then got a map of the city under his bed and placed it on the table.

"Okay!" Zaka said "There are three objectives that we have to do. I take it that your team is somewhere else in the city?". Jacob smirked as he contacted everyone.

"All Diamond Dogs, Get ready to enter Fouzen. There's a small crack that the helicopters can enter that's far away from the city. I want all helicopters to go into that canyon crack" Jacob said.

"Sir!".

Jacob could hear the sound of the helicopters and metal gear taking off into the crack. Jacob turned to Zaka with a smile.

"That's one down, Now what?" He said. Zaka just looked at him and smiled "Heh, Guess you Outer Heaven folk don't mess around" he said as he pointed to the areas on the map.

"Alright, First is getting rid of the armored train. The main obstacle that's holding Fouzen. Next is is the mining base that's located in the center of the city, Serving as the enemies command center. We'll assault that causing there connection to fall. And lastly, Is getting the Darcsens out of here through the canyon that your unit just went into. Theirs a ramp that leads to the bottom of the city, My people can get out throughs there and meet your Diamond Dogs. Sound good Big Boss?" Zaka said.

Jacob smirked at Zaka.

"It's perfect!" He said. Emile quickly spoke "Hang on! What about the armored train? That thing is completely out of our range. And if we're not gonna use the metal gear to take it down, Then...what will we use?" He said.

Largo snapped his fingers.

"Hey! Big Boss. Didn't you say you had some backup plans?" He asked him. Jacob nodded "I did, But mine is a surprise. But it's super effective, I can tell you that for free! And it's all thanks to Selvaria's spiral lance. So I should make sure to thank her if we meet again" he said as he looked at Zaka.

"But...what's your plan Zaka?" Jacob asked him. "Glad you asked. We can take down the train with this little wonder" Zaka said as he pulled out a small bomb.

"It's a Ragnite bomb. I made it myself. I've been sneaking spare parts from under the Empire's watch for weeks" he said. Karl looked at the bomb.

"Th-that little guy is gonna blow up the train?" He said. Zaka shook his head at him.

"I'm not proposing we use it on the train. But on this!" He said as he slammed his bomb on the table. Jacob caught on.

"I see, We take out the rails and the whole train falls into the canyon. Good plan" Jacob said. Zaka nodded "Exactly, You can leave the setting of the bomb to me. I want all of you to provide a diversion so I can put the package on the rails. Once I've wired it and gotten a safe distance away, I'll detonate it" Zaka said.

The door opened up as Isara came inside.

"Jacob, All of the diamond Dogs are in the canyon. As well as the metal gear" she said. Jacob nodded at her "Okay, We're gonna need to get some people up her for a diversion. So contact my brother as well as the others if you would please Isara" Jacob asked. Isara nodded.

"Yes sir!" She said as he ran out of the bunker, Zaka spoke up "So? Did you guys have any questions about the mission?" He asked. Rosie was quick to answer.

"No...I got it" she said.

"Is there something else?".

"Forget it...".

That's when Zaka caught on.

"Ah...I get it now. You're wondering if you can trust me because I'm a Darcsen, Yeah?" Zaka said. Rosie was quit, Zaka smiled at her "If you don't mind me asking, Tell me something you like" he said.

This got Rosie's attention.

"What?" She said.

"Something you enjoy. There's gotta be something, Right?" Zaka said. Rosie looked at him "Uh...singing I guess. I like to sing, And listen to other folks" she said.

Zaka smirked "A musician, Huh? Nice. I like to sing too. Nothing beats a nice tune and a little stroll. Music can pick you up or make you cry. Anthems can drive a whole country to war. That's the great thing about music. Variety. Every song is different, But it's all good" he said.

Rosie tilted her head a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so. So what are you getting at?" She asked him. "If you appreciate diversity in music, Why hate all the Darcsens?" Zaka said.

"What?" Rosie said.

"There's plenty of races in the world. Each has it's traits, But people are all unique. Just like with music, They've all got their good points. I think so, Anyway" Zaka said.

Rosie just looked at the ground. Alicia then spoke up.

"Singing' more fun with a chorus, Right? I agree. Zaka" she said.

"There are over 30,000 kinds of beetles in the world, Each with it's own characteristics" Welkin said with a smile "It's the same for us too, Or as Big Boss would say "Equally worthless" ". Rosie sighed "Ugh, Another one of the lieutenants nature talks" she said.

Zaka smiled "Beetles and being equally worthless huh? Haa hah hah! Wow, That's a new one. I never heard a man compare people to bugs in a good way before. Nor have I heard of everyone being equally worthless" he said "I'd have to agree though. Bickering won't do us any good. Let's try and make nice".

Rosie looked at him "Hmph...you sound like Big Boss when he hounds me on his equally worthless speeches" she said "Okay, I can do that".

That's when Rosie saw Jacob smiling at her.

"What? What's got you in a good mood Big Boss?" She said. Jacob just kept his smile on her.

"I'm proud of you, That's all" he said "Okay, Let's get started on this mission".

A/n: comments if you can please. I'm using both the game and anime for this chapter. This was a bit hard for me, But I hope i did well. And yes, The squad is overpowered as fuck now. It was bound to happen.

Night...well in this case good morning


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 the ultimatum

Isara was standing next to the edge of the canyon in sadness. Jacob and the others walked out of the bunker as they scattered to get ready. Jacob saw Isara and hovered over to her.

"Hey Isara, Why the long face? Is something on your mind?" Jacob asked her. Isara turned to him "Oh! Big Boss" Isara said as she looked at the ground.

"I just can't believe it..." She said. Jacob caught on "You mean what you saw in the bunker" he said. Isara nodded.

"I'd heard stories of the concentration camps. About the harsh labor forced upon detainees" she said as she closed her eyes "But seeing it happen in person, I...".

Isara then started to tear up.

"I...-sniff- it just seems too cruel to be true", Isara then started to cry. Jacob was sad for her, If there was one thing he couldn't handle, It was seeing someone cry. Jacob then gently placed his hands on Isara's shoulders, He then wiped away Isara's tears with his hand. Isara stopped crying as she looked into Jacob's eyes.

"J-Jacob...I...Wha-mmph!" Isara was cut off as she felt Jacob's lips touch hers. Isara just had wide eyes as she gently closed them as she placed her hands on his shoulders. The kiss lasted for only 17 seconds before Jacob pulled away.

"That was an all better kiss" he said "But I understand your reason. But it's unfortunately the truth", Isara looked at him.

"I...".

"The world is no friend of the Darcsens. That's the truth of it. And this war's stirred up prejudice in people, So they behave inhumanly. I can sympathize with wanting to look away Isara, But facing the truth makes a person grow" Jacob said. Isara looked at him.

"Jacob..." She said, Jacob then smiled at her.

"And hey, We're still young! Let's enjoy life! It's up to us to change other folks minds" he said. Isara just looked at Jacob as she started to smile again "Yes...you're right. Thank you, Jacob. As long as we don't stop reaching out, The day will come when others will accept us. Thank you again Jacob" she said.

"Anytime Isara" Jacob said. Isara then had a huge blush on her face "Umm...Jacob?".

"Yes?".

"Can...can I have another kiss?".

Jacob smiled at her more "Heh heh, okay. One more kiss" he said as the two kissed each other again. The two held each other as they kissed, This time for about only 30 seconds before they broke apart, As a small saliva string came from there mouths. The two looked into each other's eyes before letting go of one another.

"Well -aheam- looks like we better get started then Isara" Jacob said. Isara was still red as she nodded.

"Yes, Let's get ready" she said. Jacob nodded as he then ran off, Isara ran over to metal gear Dynamo to get ready for the operation. As she was running down the slope, Isara couldn't help but think about Jacob's "all better kiss". She quickly blushed as she opened up Dynamos cockpit and got inside.

'He felt very warm...it's like his kiss melted in my mouth...' She thought as she got even redder. That's when Isara shook her head "No...we're...we're just friends" she said to herself, However something else was telling her otherwise.

"We're just friends, That's all...but...".

That's when she had another image of them kissing again.

"Jacob...please be careful".

-the mining base-

On the hillside, Frederick, Imca, Welkin, And Alicia were looking at the communication base. Welkin gestured for the others to follow him, "We'll start soon" Welkin said "Everyone ready?".

"Yeah, I've got my Hecate 2 heavy sniper rifle all ready to go Welkin!" Frederick said.

"My Var is set to it's rapid fire mode" Imca said.

"And my R5 assault rifle has enough ammunition to spare" Alicia said.

Welkin nodded at them as he looked at the base.

"Okay" he said "Let's go!".

-Darcsen camps-

At the Darcsen camps, Largo, Susie, Karl, And Musaad. As well as over 300 Diamond Dog soldiers were over at the camps. Largo contacted as many soldiers so that they could defend them just in case the Imperials caught wind of their plan.

"Okay, Let's get these people out of here" Largo said to his team. Everyone nodded as Largo them shot at the lock of the first bunker, He opened the door to see a bunch of over crowded and scared Darcsens.

"Don't worry, We're not the enemy. We're with Outer Heaven! Big Boss is here to save all of you. Come on let's go!" Susie said. All of the Darcsens fears quickly turned into smiles as they all ran out and followed 10 of the Diamond Dog soldiers as they carefully lead them out.

"Okay, On to the next one" Largo said.

-mining base-

Welkin, Alicia, Imca, And Frederick ran across the bridge over to the communication base. Frederick quickly jumped onto his chest as he aimed his sniper rifle at the watchtower. He carefully looked through the scope as he took the shot.

Bang!

The bullet went through the imperials neck as he quickly fell to his knees. As soon as that happened, The lights turned over to them as they shined their lights and sounded the alarm. A large group of imperial soldiers came running at them. Frederick quickly shot at the lights to blind them.

"Okay! Go!" Frederick said "The darkness will be our ally".

"Right!" Welkin said as the others got behind some cover and started firing at the Imperial soldiers.

-meanwhile inside the armored train-

"General Gregor! We're being attacked by enemies!" An Imperial commander said as he opened the door leading into Gregor's office. "It's probably an uprising from the dark-hairs" the imperial commander said.

Gregor pondered.

"What's the damage so far?" Gregor asked.

"About over 17 of our soldiers are dead, And the communications base is being attacked as well".

"Hmm...the scale of their attack is bigger than expected" Gregor said. The imperial commander spoke again "The enemy strength has not been confirmed" he said.

Gregor looked up at the commander.

"Oh well" Gregor said "Let them know who the real ruler of Fouzen is". The commander nodded as he then ran to tell the other soldiers to start the train. General Gregor pondered a bit more.

"Although I know who is really at play here" he said as he got up from his desk and headed to the control room.

-back at the mining base-

Welkin, Alicia, Imca, And Frederick were still fighting the imperials off. Alicia kept firing at them until her gun clicked, "shoot! Reloading" she said. Frederick jumped in her path to defend her from the bullets.

"Okay, Take your time. I got ya covered" Frederick said as he fired at two Imperials, Killing them both.

"Heh, The operation is going quite smoothly" he said. Imca looked at him "Don't jinx it mutt, The others still have to plant the bomb on the train tracks" she said as she fired at some of the Imperials with her Var.

"Right! I got it" Frederick said "But-" that's when a bright light shined in the air.

"Flares!" Welkin said.

Frederick glanced up at the flares.

"They found out".

-the armored train, Control room-

All of the imperial soldiers were at the controls as Gregor was in his high chair.

"The priority is to find the enemy, Confirm the enemies strength" Gregor said.

"Yes sir!" The imperial soldiers said as they started the train, Gregor smirked. "Well, It's not like they'll have enough power to conquer Fouzen" he said.

That's when one of the soldiers turned to him.

"General Gregor!".

"What is it?".

"The Darcsens in the concentration camp have rioted!"

"What?".

"Other than a small a out of them fighting, All 4,000 seem to be escaping".

"So, That was the enemy's objective. Contact the guards, Suppress the riots!".

"Yes sir!".

Gregor gritted his teeth "Gallia soldiers, Coming up with this" he said.

One of his soldiers looked at him.

"Gallia? But the attack this time is..." The soldier was interrupted. "Are you blind?" Gregor said "How can Darcsens carry out such an organized operation?".

The soldier nodded "Sir! My greatest apologies" he said.

"Send out the tanks. Overwhelm the enemy with superior firepower!" Gregor said. The soldiers nodded as they contacted the other imperials.

-the train tracks-

As operations 2 and 3 were being carried out. Rosie and Zaka were taking care of operation 1. Zaka and Rosie were walking up the cliff ramp as they made there way to the tracks.

"Target found" Zaka said as he looked at Rosie "Let's get this bomb on the tracks before the train comes".

"Right" Rosie said as the two got onto the train tracks. Zaka pulled out the bomb as he tied it on the rail.

"Can we really get rid of that monster with this" Rosie said.

"Let's hope so" Zaka said "If we don't then will have to resort to Big Bosses plan, Whatever it may be".

Rosie nodded at him "Yeah...it better be good" she said.

-back at the mining base-

The imperials started to get out the tanks after they were giving the orders to hunt down the escaped Darcsens, As well as deal with the enemy.

"Hurry, The attack orders have been passed down" an imperial soldier said. Four imperial tanks came forward in front of the Diamond Dogs.

"This is bad, Tanks are coming in" Welkin said. Frederick frowned under his helmet.

"Crap, Of all the times that I didn't bring my Panzerfaust with me" he said as he looked at Imca "Imca, Did you bring any heavy shells?".

"No, I forgot to" she said. Frederick snapped his fingers "Crap!" He said.

That's when two of the tanks exploded.

"Huh?" Welkin said, That's when the last two tanks were destroyed.

"But how?" Alicia said, That's when she looked up to see Jacob flying over them "Jacob!" She said happily. Jacob turned around in his suit as he hovered over to them.

"Need a hand?" He said "I saw that you guys were in trouble, So I came to the rescue". Frederick ran over.

"Jacob, How are the operations going?" He asked him, "good" Jacob said "I'm heading over to help the Darcsens escape, You guys work on getting rid of this base, Okay?".

"Right Big Boss!".

They then spit up as Jacob flew down into the crack of the canyon to help with the escape. As Welkin, Imca, Alicia, And Frederick ran forward. A imperial soldier stood up from the damaged tank as he had a sniper rifle, He aimed it at Alicia.

Welkin quickly saw this.

Huh? Alicia!" Welkin said, Alicia turned to Welkin as she saw the sniper as he pulled the trigger, Welkin quickly tackled Alicia to the ground to protect her as the bullet scratched his suit. Frederick and Imca open fired on the soldier killing him.

"Alicia!" They both said, But quickly stayed quiet at the display before them. Welkin leaned up over Alicia.

"Alicia, Are you alright?" He asked her. Alicia was blushing as she looked into Welkin's eyes "Yes, Thank you Welkin" she said as she looked away blushing more "But, Do you mind g-getting up. You're a bit heavy".

Welkin started to blush as he realized that he was still on top of her. "Oh! S-sorry" he said as he got up as he held out his hand to her as she took it and got back to her feet. Imca and Frederick both blinked.

"Well...will you look at that" Frederick said as he nudged Imca "Hey, Maybe might-". Imca quickly smacked him upside the head.

"Don't even think about it you damn mutt!" She said. Frederick looked at her as he took off his helmet.

"Feh...it was a joke, Lighten up" he said. Imca turned away from him as she walked off. Frederick sighed as he put his helmet back on.

-armored train-

Gregor and his unit were driving down the tracks as they tried to contact their units.

"There's no response from the 2nd armor unit" one soldier said.

"What about the progress of the riot suppression?" The imperial commander asked. "We should have the edge in the terms of fighting strength" the solder said.

Gregor was pondering and pondering.

'What on earth is happening...' He thought. That's when his commander spoke.

"General Gregor".

"Yes?".

"There's a report from the 3rd defense squad. As you predicted, Our enemies are people from Gallia" he said.

"Do you need to tell me that?" Gregor said.

"That's not all" the commander said.

"Hm?".

"They have confirmed the participation of some flying armor from the Gallia milita".

"Flying armor?" Gregor said.

The commander nodded "Yes sir, That should be the same flying armor that fought against Selvaria back in the Barious dessert" he said.

Gregor realized who it was.

"Grrr...Big Boss..." He said "Then then we're dealing with Outer Heaven soldiers! He then thought 'If Big Boss is here then the situation is quickly becoming worse. We need a plan'.

He then slammed his cane onto the metal floor.

"Full speed! We must stop Big Boss and his soldiers!"

"Understood!".

-the canyon-

Largo and the rest of the team was getting the Darcsens out as quickly as possible. The Diamond Dog soldiers were holding off the imperial soldiers with ease.

"Shoot! Don't let any escape!" An Imperial soldier said before he was shot in the chest. The Diamond Dogs were dispatching every imperial soldier that they saw, Isara and Jacob were taking down the imperials as well.

"34 have been dispatched Big Boss!" Isara said over the codec as she used Dynamos pp-19 Bizon 9mm submachine gun on them. Jacob was firing his repulsors at them.

"Good! Largo! How's your end coming?" Jacob said on the codec.

"We're good Big Boss, All 4,000 Darcsens are with us. We're getting them into the helicopters as we speak. It's gonna take some time though since each helicopter can only hold about 13 people. But we should be able to get out of here" Largo said on his codec.

Jacob sighed "Good, Isara and I as well as the Diamond Dogs will hold them off until then" Jacob said.

"Give chase! Don't let them escape!" The wounded imperial soldier said, The imperials then ran forward after them, Only to be instantly mowed down by the Diamond Dogs and Metal gear. "heh, This is too easy" Kurt said.

"Yeah, Don't they see that what their doing is pointless?" Riela said. That's when Jacob contacted them.

"No, They don't" he said "If they lose the Darcsens, Then they suffer in Ragnite not being delivered to the Empire. And that would cause a series problem".

Riela shook her head.

"Their wasting their lives!" She said.

"I know..." Jacob said "But if they want to throw there life away getting the Darcsens back. Then we return the favor to them with bullets".

-back on the bridge-

Zaka and Rosie were waiting for the armored train to come, Rosie then heard the sound of a horn.

"Looks like it's coming" she said. Zaka nodded as he had wired the bomb to a charger as he had his hand on the trigger ready to set it off.

"Right" Zaka said "This blow...will determine everything" he said. As they heard the train coming closer and closer. Zaka was starting to sweat a bit.

"For the sake of Fouzens freedom!" He said. That's when the armored train came, As it drove over the bomb.

"Now!" Zaka said as he pushed down on the trigger, Setting the bomb off. The train was caught in the blast as it stopped at the center.

"Ha! We got it!" Rosie said.

"No..." Zaka said "The train is still intact! The bomb wasn't strong enough!".

"What!?" Rosie said "What do we do!?".

Zaka looked at her "Here, Give me your earpiece" he said. Rosie nodded as she gave Zaka her codec as he contacted Jacob.

"Big Boss!".

"Zaka, What's wrong?".

"The bomb wasn't strong enough to sink the train!".

"Damn! Okay here I come to pull off my second backup plan!" Jacob said as he then flew into the air. "keep holding off the last of the Imperial soldiers guys! Don't let a single even try to break through!".

"Sir!".

-inside the train-

The inside of the train was lightly damaged, Gregor got up as he looked at his commander.

"Ugh! Damage report!" Gregor said.

"The weapon control system is still intact" the commander said "The movement system suffered light damages, But the train is immobilized. We can't move!".

Gregor then walked over to the intercom.

"Then..." He said.

-meanwhile-

Jacob flew over to Frederick and the others.

"The bomb wasn't strong enough to take the train down" Jacob said. The others were worried.

"Damn! What do we do now Big Boss?" Imca asked. Jacob crossed his arms. "What we need to-" just then.

"To Big Boss: stop your attacks immediately, And retreat from Fouzen at once" Gregor said on the intercom. Jacob gritted his teeth as he then activated his Firefly suits thrusters, And flew into the air. He stopped as he crossed his arms and turned on his speakers on his suit.

"Who the hell are you!?" Jacob said.

"Ah, Big Boss" Gregor said on the intercom "I am General Gregor! I won't ask how you were able to get into Fouzen. But I will ask that you leave here at once. Along with your soldiers".

"And if I don't?".

"If you refuse, we're prepared to bombard the escaping Darcsens".

Jacob glared at the train.

"Heh, You Imperials. Always wanting to commit the darkest deeds, Just to save your own skin!" He said.

Gregor smirked as he spoke into the intercom.

"Hmph! For a Tesla you seem to be overconfident with your words" he said as he looked at his soldiers "That should buy us some time, begin the search. Make sure you pinpoint the location of the surrounding enemies accurately".

"Sir!"

Rosie and Zaka were shocked.

"What is this crap!?" Rosie said "To save their own lives, They're going to use the citizens as shields?".

"No! We've come too far to lose it all!" Zaka said.

Everyone was looking at Big Boss.

"Jacob..." Alicia said.

"Come on bro...think of something" Frederick said.

"Are we going to give up like this, Big Boss?" Largo said over the codec.

"Come on Boss! Think of something like you always do?" Rosie said on her codec.

Jacob was thinking of a plan 'Never...' He thought.

Gregor was looking at his soldiers.

"Haven't you found them yet?" He said. "Sir! Please give us a moment" one soldier said.

"Attack as soon as you do. Make sure no one gets out alive" Gregor said.

"Sir! We've found them!" Another soldier said "But not only that, We also found the invincible soldier too!".

"The Younger Tesla?".

"Yes!".

Gregor smiled "Use the high cannons on the side of the train at him, And have the main cannon ready on the Darcsens" he said "Time to give Big Boss a choice".

Jacob was still floating in place in the air as he was thinking.

'If I don't think of a plan soon, Then everyone will be discovered by the enemy, And they'll be attacked' he thought as he contacted Largo "How many are still in the helicopters?".

"About 2,382 are in, We're still working on it" he said. Jacob gritted his teeth.

"Crap...".

That's when Jacob spoke.

"Like hell I'd leave when we've come so far! I'm not going anywhere!" Jacob said. Gregor smiled.

"Heh, As expected from you" he said "Fire the cannons as well as the side cannons!".

That's when the train fired it's main cannon.

"NO!" Jacob yelled as he then quickly flew into the air after the shell as fast as he could. The shell then opened as the mini explosives came falling from the sky. Jacob locked on to all of them as he used his suits mini missiles as they fired from the armored suit. Each missile as faster than the mini explosives as they shot each one down.

"I won't let you win Gregor!" Jacob said to himself.

The Darcsens watched as they saw all of the explosives blow up in the sky, As well as the Diamond Dogs.

"Ha! He did it!" Imca said "Big Boss stopped-" that's when another shot could be heard from the train. Imca, Welkin, And Alicia turned to see a shot come at them.

"Look out!" Frederick said as he was able to get them out of the way, However he wasn't able to escape as he was caught in the blast.

"Geeahhh!" Frederick cried. The others quickly got up as they ran over.

"FREDERICK!" Imca yelled. Jacob quickly turned around after he heard the explosion, As well as Imca's scream over the codec.

"Imca! What happened!? What happened to Frederick!? Answer me!" Jacob said in shock and anger. There was silence on his end until he heard Alicia.

"Frederick's...oh my god!".

"What!?".

"His armor is destroyed! And half of his left arm is missing! And his right eye is gone!".

Jacob felt like something in him just died, And the only thing he now had was rage.

"Gregor..." Jacob said in a low tone. That's when he actives his thrusters and charged at the armored train full speed.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY LITTLE BROTHER!".

Gregor quickly turned to his soldiers "Intercept! Do not let Big Boss escape with those Darcsens!" He said. The cannon was reloaded again as it then fired. Jacob quickly grabbed the shell as he then threw it at the mining base, Destroying it.

"You guys alright" Jacob said on the codec to his teammates. Welkin responded "Yes, We escaped from the base after we got Frederick" he said. Jacob then glared at the train with fury.

"Activating spiral drill!" Jacob said with rage, The right arm of the Firefly suit then transformed, showing Selvaria's old Valkirya lance. Only now, It was sharpened at the end, And larger. Jacob then raised his right arm into the air as he started the spiral drill. The spiral drill began to spin as it started to glow thanks to the Ragnite and cobalt flame within it.

"Giga...drill..." Jacob said darkly.

"Fire again!" Gregor said, However Jacob used his left hand and fired a repulsor shot at the trains other cannons and main cannon.

"Sir! Our cannons are all down! We can't attack!" The imperial commander said. Gregor gritted his teeth in rage.

"As expected of you Big Boss..." Gregor said "But, Don't forget. You sacrificed saving their lives, At the cost of losing your brothers!".

Jacob then aimed his spiral drill at the train.

"BREAKER!".

He then charged at the train as the cobalt within the drill covered the tip, Engulfing the drill in a blue flame. Jacob then slammed into the train as he came out the other end, A giant flaming hole was in the center. The train then exploded into a thousand pieces.

Everyone cheered.

"Yes! He destroyed it!" Zaka said as he looked at Rosie "Your Boss sure is something".

Rosie nodded.

"Yeah...he is" she said still shocked after she saw him pull off that attack. "Come on, Let's go".

-a few hours latter-

All of the helicopters took off with all 4,000 Darcsens in tow. Everyone was happy that the mission was a success.

All except for Jacob.

Jacob was silent as he was watching over his little brother. Frederick was breathing thankfully. But he had a bandage over his face and left forearm. Jacob just looked at him.

"You're gonna be fine...I swear it!" Jacob said. Imca stood over Frederick.

"Will Frederick be okay?" She asked him, Jacob didn't look at her.

"He will..." Jacob said "And that's a fucking promise!".

A/n: to be continued


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 a thankful recovery

-Outer Heaven-

It was 1:58am as all of the Diamond Dogs returned home after the mission in Fouzen. The mission was successful, And no innocent civilians were killed. Nor were any of the soldiers hurt, Well...except for Lieutenant Frederick.

Frederick was lucky to still be in one piece, Let alone still be alive after taking a train cannon like that. But he wasn't without casualties. Frederick lost half of his left arm as well as his right eye in the blast.

Jacob refused to speak after he said a few words to Imca. Imca just stayed by Frederick's side as she watched him slowly breathe. That's when pequod spoke.

"Reaching Outer Heaven soon Big Boss" he said.

Jacob nodded.

"Good..." He said dryly in his voice.

The helicopters then landed on the ground, Everyone helped get the Darcsens out of the helicopters onto the ground and into Outer Heaven.

Jacob got out as he carried his little brother on his back as he walked in front of everyone. Alicia saw him as she ran over to him.

"Jacob!" She said "How is he? Will Frederick be alright?".

Jacob ignored her as he just kept walking fast, Alicia was worried that Jacob didn't say anything.

"Jacob please...answer me..." She said. Jacob turned to her and nodded as he then walked even faster into the base. Alicia tried to grab his shoulder, But was quickly stopped by Kurt.

"Kurt! What are you doing?" Alicia said. Kurt just shook his head at her.

"I wouldn't bother Big Boss if I were you Alicia" Kurt said "Right now he's working on making sure his brother is alright. And the last thing he needs is questions. He'll let us know about Frederick's condition in time".

Alicia just looked extremely worried.

"I hope your right Kurt..." She said.

-Recovery room-

Frederick was in the bed as a breathing tube was placed over his face, As well as some bandages on his face and body. Thanks to Jacob, He was able to upgrade all of the medical supplies in the base as well when he did the plans for Outer Heaven. Jacob was sitting in a chair as he watched his brother breathing slowly.

That's when he heard the door open, It was general Crawly and captain Eleanor. Jacob just looked at them.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now..."Jacob said darkly. Crawly walked over to him "I know son, I know" he said "You've all had a rough night. I'm just glad that..." Crawly stopped himself from talking as he tried to figure out what to say, But just dropped it.

Eleanor gently placed her hand on Frederick's head as she brushed a bit of his hair out his face.

"He'll be fine, I know he will" she said as she turned to Jacob "Jacob...I'm sorry about-".

"I can fix it..." Jacob said as he interrupted Eleanor "I can fix his missing body parts. But for right now...I want to be alone...". Crawly and Eleanor nodded as they then walked over to the door.

"Stay strong you two" Crawly said.

"Yes, And don't worry Jacob. Frederick will be just fine. I can promise you that" Eleanor said as the two walked out. Jacob just sighed as he got up from his chair and walked over to his brother. He got out of his iron man suit and put it in the corner, He walked back over to his brother as he gently held his right hand.

"I'm sorry..." He said "I should have been more careful" that's when Jacob started to break down a bit as he released Frederick's hand.

"FUCK! DAMN THOSE FUCKING IMPERIALS! I SWEAR, I'M GONNA KILL THEM ALL!" He then looked at Frederick "I swore that I would keep you safe. I told you that when you were born, But I let you get hurt...god...If mom was here right now...".

-flashback-

It was a sunny day as the clouds were in the sky. A young 2 year old Jacob Tesla and his father James Tesla were in the car as they were driving to the hospital. Jacob was jumping in his car seat.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Come on! Tell me dad. I wanna see mom have another baby!" Jacob said excitedly.

James sighed as he rubbed his sons head.

"Jesus roadkill Jacob, Calm down" he said "We're almost there. And you'll get to see if your new siblings or sibling soon". The two then made their way onto the highway.

-the hospital-

James and Jacob walking inside as they headed over to the emergency room. James opened the door as he saw his wife Mary Tesla .

"Hey Mary" James said happily. Mary smiled as she saw her husband and son.

"Ahh, Jacob, James" she said "Oh you made it. I hope that the traffic wasn't a problem". James glanced down at his son who was hoping up and down.

"No, But Jacob here kept freaking out about the news. And hasn't calmed down since" James said. Mary smiled at her son a she held out her hand to him.

"Goodness Jacob, You must be super excited for this" she said. Jacob nodded his head rapidly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jacob said "So when's the baby coming?" He asked. Mary was about to answer until the doctor came in.

"He's about to come now" he said "Just please wait outside until then". The two were escorted out of the room so the doctor could help with the delivery.

-3 hours later-

James and Jacob were outside waiting. That's when the doctor came out of the room. James walked up to him.

"How are they? Are they okay?" He asked, The doctor smiled as he stood out of the way. James gestured for Jacob to follow him. The two went in as they saw Mary holding a baby boy. Mary looked at her family as she smiled.

"Look at him" she said "Isn't he adorable?". James and Jacob looked at the bay boy as he looked back at them as he reached out for his father.

"He wants you to hold him" Mary said as she lifted her baby up to James, James smiled as he kissed his new son.

"He's cute" James said as he looked at Mary "Any ideas of a name?".

Mary smiled.

"Just one, The one that we talked about yesterday" she said.

"Frederick..." James said.

"Mhm, That one. I think it fits him well".

James then leaned down to Jacob.

"Look Jacob, It's your new baby brother Frederick" he said. Jacob looked at his younger brother.

"Frederick?" Jacob said. James nodded, That's when Frederick reached out to him.

"Hehe, Looks like he wants you to hold him" James said "Here, Hold out your arms". James then handed Jacob Frederick over to him as he held him.

Frederick then touched his older brothers face as Jacob smiled at him.

"From now on, I'll be your protecter Frederick! I'll be the best big brother you ever had" Jacob said with a smile.

-flashback end-

Jacob looked out the window with his arms crossed.

"I swore on that day, And now...now look what happened to you..." Jacob said. He then turned to Frederick.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. But I'll make sure to get back what you lost little brother" Jacob said as he then pulled out a notebook and pen that he had in his pocket in case of ideas and started getting to work on some new ideas.

-morning-

"Uhhh...agh...huh!? Crap! The Darcsens, Big Boss! We need to-" Frederick stopped talking as he looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?".

"Frederick!" Jacob said as he hugged his brother. Frederick placed his right hand over his brother, But soon realized he didn't feel his back with both of his hands.

"Umm bro...why can't I-" he then glanced at his left arm and had a panic attack.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ARM!?" he said as he looked at his brother "WHAT HAPPENED!? TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!".

Jacob held his brother.

"Frederick! Frederick! Calm down, The last thing that you need is a panic attack" Jacob said "Now, You were shot by Gregor when he tired to attack the Darcsens. I stopped the attack, But he attacked you. The last thing I heard was Imca screaming your name. Alicia told me that your armor was destroyed, You lost half of your left arm and your right eye as well".

Frederick placed his hand on his face as he felt his now missing right eye.

"Jacob...just tell me one thing" Frederick said "I that bastered still alive?".

"No, After you got hurt I killed that fucker with a flaming spiral giga drill" Jacob said.

"So you went all Gurren Lagann on his ass eh?" Frederick said.

Jacob smiled "Yes, I did. We should thank Selvaria for giving us her cobalt lance. It served us well" he said as he sighed "But for now, I'm just happy that your alright. Mom and dad would have had my fucking head by now".

That's when Frederick looked down, Jacob sat on the bed next to him.

"Frederick what's wrong?" Jacob asked him. Frederick then glanced at Jacob.

"About that..." Frederick said "When I was out, I...I saw mom...".

Jacob just had a bit of sweat come down his face.

"You did..." Jacob said.

Frederick nodded at his older brother.

"Yeah...she was so happy too".

"Did you both talk?".

"We did".

"About?".

Frederick had a few tears come down his face.

"She said that she misses us, And that she's sorry for not being there for us when we grew up" Frederick said.

Jacob placed his hand on Frederick's head.

"Frederick, You know that her illness wasn't her fault. We had no idea about it, She has nothing to blame herself for" he said. Frederick sighed as he then said something else.

"What about you?" He said "What did you do when I got hurt?".

Jacob now felt cold as more sweat came down his face. He swallowed hard as he spoke.

"I...I remembered the day that you were born. When I promised you that I would protect you" he said. Frederick had a small smile across his face.

"Heh, That one huh? You were 2 at the time" Frederick said "And now look at you, You're 19 and I'm 16. Two years apart but who gives a fuck. We're brothers, And nothing is going to change that".

Jacob smiled as the two Tesla brothers hugged each other.

"You're damn right, Nothing is gonna break us apart" he said.

The two stopped hugging as Jacob got up.

"I'll get to work on your new parts, You just stay in bed. And don't you even dare get up! You hear me? I can't...I just can't lose you again" he said with worry in his voice. Frederick smirked at him.

"You have nothing to worry about, That's for sure Jacob" he said.

Jacob sighed happily as he opened the door and was greeted to a sleeping Imca outside of the hall. Jacob shook his head as he then woke her up.

"Imca...Imca wake up" he said. Imca slowly opens her eyes as she rubbed them.

"Wahh...Big...Big Boss?" She said in a tired tone as her eyes looked at her surroundings. That's when she quickly shot them open and looked at the person in front of her.

"Big Boss! Frederick! Is he-" Jacob stopped her from talking as he pointed to the room. Imca saw Frederick waving at her with his right arm.

"Hey Imca" Frederick said.

Frederick was then greeted by Imca who ran into the room and held him crying. She then glared at him as she then yelled in his face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID MUTT! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING SACRIFICING YOURSELF LIKE THAT!? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING KILLED! YOU-mhmm!" Imca was silenced as Frederick locked his lips with hers, Imca didn't break away from him, She only held him even tighter as they kissed.

Their kiss lasted longer than Jacob and Isara's, For over about 2 whole minutes before they broke away leavening a saliva string hanging from their mouths. The two had huge blushes on their faces as Frederick glanced down at her white sleeveless under shirt.

"Never knew you looked cute wearing that" Frederick joked, Imca flicked his nose.

"S-shut up..." She said blushing more.

That's when Frederick kissed her chest, Getting a small moan out of the young Darcsen. Imca looked into Frederick's eye as she kissed him again. However their kissing then started started to trail elsewhere as Frederick began to his her neck as he held her close.

Imca moaned a bit more as she bit his neck, Getting a grunt from him. Imca quickly looked at Frederick.

"I'm sorry" she said "I didn't mean to hurt you".

Frederick just gently pulled on her lower lip with his teeth a bit.

"It's fine, It's just a bit sore all over" he said. The two went back to making out as Jacob quickly shut the door as his face was all red.

"Well, Someone's horney...but it is nice to see them together" Jacob said "I better talk to Crawly about what we should do with our new friends". He then walked to his office.

-crawly's office-

"Damon I swear! I'm getting really tired of this shit from you!" Crawly said in anger.

"You need to get your shit together Crawly!" Damon said "These dark-hairs aren't allowed in the city! And as such, Weren't part of the mission in getting Fouzen back! In fact they-".

That's when Jacob walked into the room.

"Hey, I decided to check on you to tell you the good news Crawly" Jacob said. That's when he saw Damon and instantly frowned.

"Oh hello you miserable fat fuck..." Jacob said with spite. Damon walked over to him. "YOU! This is your fault!" Damon said.

"Oh dear, Whatever have I done to make you so anal today?" Jacob said in a mocking tone "What? Did I not piss in your corn flakes enough?".

Damon glared at him.

"I heard about your little adventure in Fouzen yesterday! How you took down one of their generals! And how you rescued over 4,000 Darcsens! Do you have any idea on the trouble you have caused? You brought Darcsens into the city, When they are clearly not allowed in here! They are to be outside the walls. And that is a crime against the Randgriz family to allow their enemies in here!" He said.

Jacob just smirked at Damon "Is that all?" He said.

"No!" Damon said "But thanks to your success in Fouzen, I've lost all respect from my soldiers! As well as 200 units! Leaving me with only 100 left in the central forces. I don't like it! Raising our morale is necessary, But why does your Diamond Dogs have to be the symbol of it?" He said.

Jacob had just about enough of Damon and was seriously not in the mood to hear it. As he was very serious on killing someone after what had happened last night in Fouzen. But Jacob kept his cool for now.

"I don't what the problem is ass hat" Jacob said "Besides, Diamond Dogs were created to help and protect people".

"Hmph. That's just a fantasy of yours. You only created it to gain fame and glory, We have no need for a layman" Damon said.

Jacob started twitching in his right eye.

"Don't you even go there saying bullshit like that! We've did a better job saving and protecting as many people then your dumbass has! You ain't SHIT!" Jacob said.

Damon crossed his arms.

"Hmph, If you say so. Many here call you and your Diamond Dog soldiers heroes, But a hero is needed by none other than is regulars. I was hoping that You would have a quick exit sooner down the road, Especially in Fouzen. It seemed like a fitting place for your grave. But instead, I only hear that your brother is in critical condition" Damon said.

Jacob's pupils went small, As his hands were tightened to the point they turned white.

"Damon..." Jacob said darkly.

Damon smiled.

"Oh well, I guess the runt being in critical condition will do for now" he said as he looked at Jacob with a grin "Heh, Better him being a cripple for the rest of his life then taking all the glory from us regulars eh?".

That's when Jacob grabbed Damon by the throat and slammed him into the wall as he pulled out his Raging Bull Revolver, And aimed it at his head as he pulled the trigger.

Click!

Click!

Click!

Click!

Click!

Jacob then leaned to his face.

"SAYING THAT YOU HATE A MAN JUST BECAUSE HE IS GETTING MORE PRAISE IS A WASTE OF TIME! SAYING THAT YOU WANT THE MAN THAT YOU HATE TO BE KILLED IS ALSO STUPID! IF I CAN GIVE THE EMPIRE ONE GOOD THING, IT'S THAT THEY FIGHT AS ONE! UNLIKE YOU WHO HAS BE ON MY ASS! AND EVERYONE ELSES! YOU CAN MAKE AS MANY JOKES ON WANTING ME TO DIE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE REALLY! I FIND IT FUNNY! BUT NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER SAY WHAT YOU JUST SAID ABOUT MY LITTLE BROTHER AGAIN! FREDERICK IS THE ONLY MOTHERFUCKING FAMILY THAT I HAVE IN THIS WORLD! MY MOTHER DIED OF AN ILLNESS, AND OUR FARHER KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE OF IT! WE WERE LEFT ON OUR OWN, BUT WE MADE IT! BUT DON'T YOU EVER WISH THAT KIND OF SHIT ON FREDERICK! HE'S ALL I'VE GOT LEFT! AND IF I LOST HIM, THEN THERE WOULD BE NO POINT IN ME WANTING TO SURVIVE ANYMORE! I'LL KILL ANYBODY WHO WOULD DARE THREATEN MY BABY BROTHER! AND I WON'T GIVE A SINGLE FUCK WHO IT IS! AND SURE AS HELL WON'T REGET IT EITHER! BUT SINCE YOU THINK IT'S SO FUNNY THAT HE MIGHT BE A CRIPPLE!".

Jacob then backed up and pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Damon in the kneecap. Damon quickly fell to the ground writhing in utter pain.

"Gghhaa!" Damon screamed "You damn Tesla!".

Jacob glared at him.

"Then you'll walk with a limp for the rest of your fucking life!" He said as he blew the smoke from the barrel "Be thankful that I didn't shot you in the balls. This just me being nice". That's when 3 Diamond Dog soldiers came in.

"Sir! We heard a gunshot. Are you okay?" They said. Jacob nodded at his men.

"I'm fine, But poor old Damon here. He's fallen and he can't get up" Jacob mocked. The soldiers looked at the bullet hole in Damon's kneecap and tired to hold back their smiles.

"Oh dear sir, Whatever shall we do?" One of the soldiers said.

"Drag his sorry ass out of here and pour some disinfect on it. And make sure it burns the fuck out of his injury" Crawly said with a smirk. The soldiers nodded as they grabbed Damon out of the room. Leaving only Jacob and Crawly alone.

"Now then" Crawly said "How's Frederick?". Jacob sighed "My brother is fine. He's just...umm...how should I put this. Getting wet licks from Imca" he said.

Crawly almost spit out his tea when he heard that.

"-cough- o-oh! -cough cough- w-well...I'm happy that he is getting better" he said "Now...-sighs- what are we going to do on the condition of his arm and eye?".

"I'll get to work on his phantom limbs that after this conversation" Jacob said "However, I would like to know about how the Darcsens are doing?".

"Ah good, And don't worry. Cordelia has taken care of that".

"She has?".

"Yes, She said that she saw the helicopters flying back last night. And quickly wrote a letter asking what had happened. I told her about the details, And she was in shock about Frederick's condition. But she made sure to get buildings made for the Darcsens within the city. And not only that, But all of the citizens are helping out too".

Jacob sighed in relief "whew, That's good" he said. Crawly then tapped on his desk.

"However...".

"Let me guess, The pompous fucks are trying to change her mind?".

Crawly nodded "Correct" he said "Baldren and his sister Audrey have rallied up the higher ups, and are causing a riot about the whole ordeal. My friend Gilbert is suppressing the two, But it's not working" he said.

Jacob crossed his arms "I'll put a stop to it at once with my soldiers" he said.

"I'll join you" Crawly said "We need all the support we can get". The two then walked out of the office and headed to the city.

A/n: comments please, Also about Damon's personally. Watch Valkirya chronicles in anime form. Because I did and I think that this is what I would have done to him too. Because this man is a dick bag. Well, Frederick is alright. But it seems that problems aren't done yet.

Stay tune


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 problems on both ends of the stick

-recovery room-

Frederick was looking out of his window as he saw the sun and clouds go by. He smiled, He was happy to be alive. And even happier that he and Imca weren't at each other's throats. He turned to his right to see Imca sitting up on the bed. Frederick leaned up.

"Imca? Hey, What's wrong?" He asked her.

Imca didn't look at him a she kept to herself.

"It's...It's nothing" Imca said, Frederick knew that she was lying.

"Well it has to be something on your mind if you're not wanting to look at me" Frederick said as he placed his hand on her shoulder "What's wrong-".

Imca pushed his hand off of her shoulder, Frederick was taken aback by her action.

"Frederick...don't..." Imca said "Just don't...".

"Huh? What don't touch you? Imca what's wrong. Why are you acting like this?".

Imca then looked at him.

"I'm sorry, But I can't afford to act weak. Not to you, Not to my comrades, Not to anyone. And I especially can't do what I did with you" she said, Frederick didn't understand. "Imca...wait, You mean when you were holding me, Kissing me, And stuff?" Frederick said.

"Frederick look" Imca said "I'm glad that you're alright, I really am. And yes, I was worried about you when you got hurt. And I let my emotions get the better of me, And I got weak, And I...I just can't afford that. I'm sorry".

"And why is that? What are you trying to prove Imca? What's there to not show emotion about? You got worried about me, And you let yourself go. That's normal" Frederick said.

Imca then got out the bed as she walked to the door. Frederick quickly got out of his bed and stood in front of the door. Imca was starting to lose her patience.

"Get out of my way Tesla!" She said with a bit of anger. Frederick glared at her as he stood his ground.

"Imca no" he said "Look, Please. Just listen to me on this. You just let yourself go, That's fine".

"It's not for me! That's completely out of character for me to just act like some pre teen and get all flustered and romantic over a guy! Frederick look, You're an amazing person. Albeit, A bit of a fucking asshole! But you're still amazing".

"Was the asshole part for me, Or for how you're acting now?" Frederick said as he placed his hand on his hip "Imca, For the love of fucking God! What you did wasn't an act of weakness. And you don't have to put up a facade over your other emotions and act like a bitch 24/7!".

Imca gritted her teeth at him.

"You better take that shit back Mutt! Or else you wish you died last night!". Frederick glared at her even more.

"You threatening me Bitch!?" He said.

"You're damn right I am!" She said.

Frederick then snorted at her.

"Then tell me this...on the helicopter going to Fouzen-".

"Shut up, I don't want to hear about what I said about your eyes!".

"What if I told you that I liked you?".

"I would tell you to fuck off and find someone worth your time, Because I'm not looking for a lover! I don't need one! And I sure as hell won't need one after this war!".

Frederick felt his heart break a bit after Imca said that, He then stood out of the way.

"Fine...just go..." Frederick said. Imca looked at him as he looked away from her.

"Don't give me that" Imca said "I acted weak once, And I'm not doing it again. So don't get all sad and shit over me! Frederick I'm sorry...but I just can't do that. That's something that I don't want in my life. You're my comrade, Nothing more". Imca then walked out of the room, Frederick sighed as he then sat on his bed and laid down in silence.

-the city-

"These heretics are the enemy of the Valkirya! We will not stand for them to tarnish our city, And bring filth and corruption! Our proud saviors, The Valkirya. She shall put a stop to this at once!" Audrey said to the people as the rioters cheered.

Baldren aimed his sword at the Darcsens who stood in front of him and the other rioters.

"This is our home too" one elderly Darcsen man said. Baldren glared at him.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Baldren said "Gallia is only allowed to the pure-bloods of her country. She has no room for you or your kind".

Just then 19 helicopters flew over the crowd, The Diamond Dogs all started throwing out ropes as the end of the ropes stuck to the ground. One by one, Each Diamond Dog came out.

"Move! Move! Move!" One Diamond Dog soldier said. All of the Diamond Dog Athens stood in front of the Darcsens and held up their Ballistic shields as they got their non-leathal MAC-10 machine guns at the ready, Filled with rubber bullets.

Baldren walked forward "What is the meaning of this!? Why are you defending them? You shouldn't be defending theses things! You should be kicking them out of the city! Now turn your weapons around at once and get rid of these creatures!" He said.

That's when a Diamond Dog soldier wielding her Itchaca 37 shotgun filled with beanbags stood forward.

"You are not Big Boss, Nor do you have the same ideas as him, Or as the princess. We solders were taught by our commander to love and care for everyone. That includes the Darcsens, Those that would cause a person harm just because they're different, or because of their prejudice. Shouldn't be given any mercy!" She said.

Audrey then walked over to the Diamond Dogs.

"Not shown any mercy!?" She said "The Darcsens have been a huge threat since the beginning of time! They were the cause of destruction and death. It wasn't until the almighty Valkyrur came and put a stop to them, And yet you're defending these demons like they're human beings!".

The female Diamond Dog soldier then pumped her shotgun.

"Bitch, You better take that shit and shove it up your ass!" She said "Unless you don't want a beanbag shot in your chest!".

However before anything else could happen, Another helicopter came. Jacob jumped out of the helicopter as well as Crawly. Baldren and Audrey saw them.

"Tesla, You seem to be acting out of hand today" Baldren said with spite.

"Well it's been a long day" Jacob said "Stand down your riot, Or else I will have my soldiers shoot".

Baldren crossed his arms at him as he turned to his crowd of nobles.

"Do you all see this! This man here, The one known as Big Boss! He is a Darcsen lover! He has brought all of these dark-hairs here from Fouzen and instead of leaving them outside the walls like he should. He brings them into the walls! Where they could harm our loved ones and families!" Baldren said.

"My brother is right!" Audrey said "This so called hero is no more than a traitor to Gallia! He who uses his military power to do as he sees fit! He who defiles the Valkirya name, Seeing them as the enemy. And saying that he would gladly kill over 9,000 of our saviors!".

The noble riot crowd were infuriated as they called out slurs and hateful racist words at Big Boss and the Darcsens. Jacob had just about enough of this, And everything was starting to take it's toll on him.

"Big Boss, What should we do?" The diamond Dog soldier said. Jacob looked at her "I really don't want to resort to violence. But..." He said as he took a deep breath.

"If this gets out of hand, Then a civil war will begin. And I sure as hell don't want that!". Jacob then turned to his soldiers.

"Diamond Dogs! I want a group of 7 to help the Darcsens and city civilians into their houses. We can't let them get hurt" Jacob said. The Diamond Dogs nodded as they helped out the Darcsens and lower class citizens inside. Jacob turned to the angry Nobles, As well as Audrey and Baldren.

Jacob raised his hand in the air as he used his other hand for his codec.

"Are all the citizens and Darcsens in their homes?".

"Yes sir! All of the lower class and Darcsens are inside their homes, And we will keep them protected until the end" a soldier said on the codec.

"Very good, And thank you" Jacob said as he looked at Baldren and Audrey "I'm asking you please, Stand down and stop this childish riot over nothing. This will only end badly" Jacob said.

Baldren then pulled out his sword.

"Never!" He said "My people! Let us get rid of these parasites and drive them out of the city!". The nobles roared as they all ran forward at the Diamond Dog soldiers.

Jacob aimed his hand at the riot as he gave the order.

"FIRE!".

A/n: till next time


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 embracing the phantom pain

-The castle-

General Crawly, Gilbert, And Jacob were in front of Cordelia as she was sitting at her throne. Baldren and Audrey were cuffed by their hands and feet, And covered in welts from the rubber bullets that were fried on them and the nobles. All of the nobles were arrested and were forced to stay out of the lower district or face 3 years in prison.

"This was completely unacceptable!" Cordelia said "The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves!".

Baldren spoke.

"Princess Cordelia, You have to understand. These Darcsens have no need to be in this city" he said. Audrey spoke as well.

"My brother is right, The Darcsens are the enemy of the Valkirya! They can't be allowed in here. Who knows what sort of evil they'll conjure up. We must get rid of them at all costs" she said.

Cordelia sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Well, In case anything happens. I will take care of it. Not the two of you!" She said "For your actions, The both of you are under house arrest".

"House arrest!" Audrey and Baldren said.

Cordelia nodded at them.

"Correct, Hopefully this punishment will let you think on your prejudice actions. And change for the better" Cordelia then looked over at Gilbert "Gilbert, If you would please".

Gilbert nodded as he held his children "With pleasure your highness" he said as he dragged them out of the room. Cordelia sighed as looked at Crawly and Jacob.

"Well, I'm glad that all of this didn't escalate into a small war within the city. I thank you both very much" Cordelia said. Jacob and Crawly bowed.

"With pleasure your highness" they said. Cordelia's expression then turned into worry as she looked at Jacob.

"Jacob...".

"Yes Princess?".

"Crawly told me about what your soldiers did at Fouzen. And I am very happy to hear about it's success, As well as the rescue of the 4,000 Darcsens. But...".

"He also told you about what happened to my brother Frederick, And you're worried if he's alright" Jacob said.

Cordelia nodded.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep when I heard about what had happened to him. Is he alright?" She asked. Jacob smiled at her. "Don't worry, Frederick made a full recovery today. He's fine, Just with a few scars. But he lost his right eye and half of his left arm is gone" he said.

Cordelia gasped.

"What! That's horrible!" She said "Will he-" Jacob placed his hand up.

"Don't worry" Jacob said "I already have plans to fix his missing limbs, In fact I was about to get to work on them before this whole riot started. But I'll make sure to let him see you when I'm done. I promise Princess Cordelia". Cordelia looked at Jacob with curiosity.

"You will, Oh that's a relief" she said "But, How will you be able to do it?" She asked him.

Jacob smirked.

"Oh I have my ways of pulling off the impossible, That much I can tell you. I'll be sure to bring Frederick here when I'm done. I promise". Jacob said as he then walked away. Crawly and Cordelia watched him.

"Pulling off the impossible is his speciality, Your highness" Crawly said.

Princess Cordelia nodded at him.

"You're right. That is his speciality" she said "I just hope that Frederick will be alright when Jacob fixes his missing body parts" she said.

-Outer Heaven, Recovery room-

Frederick was looking out the window as he watched the other soldiers on there time off, Frederick sighed as he looked at his left arm. He was angry and sad. He was sad that he lost what he was born with, And he was angry that the imperials took it away from him that night. He would do anything to get back his lost parts. He didn't want to be a liability to his friends, His older brother, Or the rest of Outer Heaven.

"Damn them to hell!" Frederick said as he gritted his teeth "I'll get them back, I swear it. I'll do whatever it takes to get them back for taking my arm and eye! I don't care how painful it'll be! I'll embrace that pain to the end!".

"Oh will you now?".

Frederick turned around to see Jacob standing at the doorway holding something under his arm. Jacob walked into his room. "I heard what you said Frederick, And I intend to give back what the imperials took from you. However, I might have to put you under to do this so you won't go into shock" Jacob said.

Frederick was confused.

"Put me under? What for?" Frederick said.

Jacob then placed what was under his arm on the bed as he then unwrapped it, In front of Frederick was a bionic arm that was a complete replica of Venom Snakes arm in Metal gear solid 5, As well as the solid eye from metal gear solid 4.

"For the Venom Snake treatment, That's why" Jacob said. Frederick looked at the parts then back at his brother.

"Are you serious? You're going to put those on me?!" Frederick said, Jacob nodded at him.

"That's the idea, Yes".

Frederick smirked.

"I'm fine with that bro, But under one condition".

"Name it".

"I want to embrace the pain...I don't want you to put me under, I want to feel every inch of it!".

Jacob just looked at Frederick like had lost it. "Are you crazy!?" He said "Do you know how painful this is gonna be Frederick? This isn't something that I want you to handle while your not under. I don't want-". Frederick cut him off.

"I'm aware of that! But I want to feel the pain, As a reminder of what I LOST! I want that pain to be a part of me, As a symbol of how far I'll go to fight the Empire and stop this war for a better tomorrow! Please...don't put me under Jacob".

Jacob tighten his fists as he then let out a hard sigh.

"Okay...we'll do it your way" he said "But remember, You said it not me. So no backing out of this understand Frederick?". Frederick nodded as he had a serious expression.

"Sir!" Frederick said.

Jacob then gestured for his brother to lay on the bed.

"Alright, Let's begin" Jacob said as he pulled out his multi-tool.

"Frederick!".

The Tesla brothers turned to the doorway to see Alicia as she had dry tear marks on her face. Jacob stood up from the bed "Alicia, What's wrong?" Jacob said.

Alicia looked at Jacob.

"Oh! Jacob. I...I just wanted to see on Frederick" she said with a small blush on her face in embarrassment. "Well I'm okay, Nothing too serious Alicia, Just a missing arm and eye. But I'm alive, And that's all that matters" Frederick said.

Alicia sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness" she said "But...do you think you'll be able to fight again?" She asked him. Jacob spoke up "I'm working on that now" he said "But it will be done in private, For reasons of course. You are more than welcome to sit outside until I'm done".

Alicia nodded at Jacob "Yes sir!" She said as she walked out closing the door behind her, As soon as she closed it she then ran down the hallway.

"I have to get the others!" She said.

Jacob and Frederick looked at each other.

"You think Alicia went to get the rest of the squad?" Frederick asked. Jacob smiled "I bet so" he said as he spun his multi-tool in his left hand.

"Now, Lie down Frederick" Jacob said as he picked up the bionic arm "This is going to hurt a lot, So prepare to scream".

-one minute latter-

Alicia had gathered all of Squad 7 and the Diamond Dogs to the recovery room as they ran up the stairs.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Alicia said.

"Okay! Okay! Slow down will you Alicia!" Edy said.

"You sure Big Boss is able to fix Frederick's limbs?" Largo said. Rosie looked at Largo "Come on! He's Big Boss remember? Our Boss can pretty much-".

"AGHHHHH!".

The others stopped as they heard the scream.

"You hear that?" Susie said worriedly "That was Frederick!".

Imca held her breath a bit.

'Frederick...' She thought.

"Come on! Let's go see what's happened!" Kurt said as they all quickly ran down the hall.

-meanwhile-

Jacob was attaching the bionic arm to Frederick as he was holding him down.

"Dammit Frederick! You have to keep still! If you don't I won't be able to attach your arm, And you'll bleed to death!" Jacob said. Frederick was squirming as he gritted his teeth at the pain.

"Ahhh! Damn this hurts!" Frederick said.

"I know! But it's what you wanted! Now hold still, Were not even done yet!" Jacob said as he attached the bionic arm to another one of his nerves, Then another one.

"AGHAHHHH!".

The others made there way to the recovery room as Welkin knocked on the door.

"Frederick! What's wrong!" He said. Jacob answered on the other side.

"Not now Welkin, I'm busy with Frederick!".

"What's happening in there Big Boss!?" Largo said.

"I'm fixing Frederick's limbs! I don't want anyone in here while I'm doing this! So just stand outside, If you can't handle it, Then cover your ears! Now quit moving Frederick were not done!".

The others then heard some sort of noise as Frederick screamed again in pain.

"AGHHHAGHH! THIS...THIS PAIN MEANS NOTHING!" Frederick said.

"You say that now when you were bitching that it hurt, Now take a deep breath. I'm going to connect the rest of your nerves" Jacob said as he got another grunt from his brother.

"Gehhhaghh!".

The others just stood at the door wondering what Jacob was doing, Susie covered her ears so she wouldn't hear Frederick's screaming, Marina had her eyes closed as she tried to focus on something else, Alicia held onto Welkin who was in worry just as she was, Rosie was biting her thumb, Isara held her hands together Kurt was tapping his foot and looking at the floor, And Imca was sitting on the ground as she had her hands around her legs.

They there heard a conversation in the room.

"Okay, Done with the arm" Jacob said "Ugh, I swear your a baby, You kept moving and squirming all over the place that you got blood on me!".

Frederick glared at Jacob "Shut up! I did not!" He said. Jacob then picked up the solid eye.

"Okay, Now for the eye" Jacob said as he placed the solid eye over the eye socket. "Done, The solid eye will help you with your sight. As if you didn't already know that, You'll be able to use thermal and night vision with your solid eye".

Jacob then picked up a mirror and gave it to Frederick, Frederick used his bionic arm to try and hold the mirror, It took him a bit to make the hand move, But he was quickly able to move the fingers around. He then placed the mirror on the bed.

"Thanks Jacob..." Frederick said as he looked at his bionic arm.

"Anytime, So. How does it feel?".

"Ugh...different".

"Your not feeling anything are you?".

"Just one thing".

"What is it?".

"Pain".

"Where?".

"Agh! My fingertips...my left fingertips".

Jacob crossed his arms.

"I see, Well you're already experiencing phantom pain huh? Your brain still remembers your old arm. That's common with some people who lose a limb, What about your eye?" Jacob said.

Frederick turned on the solid eye as he was able to see out of it.

"Huh? But how? That shouldn't be-".

"Possible?" Jacob said "The band that the solid eye is connected to also links up with your brain in a way where you'll be able to see as if you never lost and eye". Jacob then held out his hand to him "Come on, I'm sure the team is very eager to see you again".

Frederick nodded as he grabbed his brothers hand as Jacob helped out of the bed and out of the room as he opened the door.

As soon as they came out, Everyone quickly gathered around them.

"Big Boss! Lieutenant Frederick!" One Diamond Dog soldier said.

"Ah, Glad to see your alright sir!" Another Diamond Dog soldier said.

Frederick smiled "Yeah, Same here" he said "Check it out!". Frederick then showed off his new arm to the team, Everyone was in awe.

"Frederick that's...is that your new arm?" Isara said.

Frederick nodded.

"Correct! My phantom limb to be exact, And my solid eye. This bad boy gives me the ability to have thermal and night vision" Frederick said, As he was explaining, He glanced over the crowd to see Imca. The two quickly turned away after there little incident that happened, And we're not on speaking terms. Jacob saw this but decided to stay out of it as it wasn't his place.

"Well, I better get to work on the new suit then" Jacob said as he walked away, However that's when Susie stopped him.

"Umm...Jacob" Susie said.

Jacob stopped as he turned to her "Hmm, Hey Susie. What's up?" Jacob said. Susie was messing with her hair as she looked at him blushing "Umm, I...I wanted to say. Thanks for saving Frederick" she said. Jacob smiled back at her.

"Heh, No problem. After all he's-" however before he could speak, Susie kissed him on the forehead. Jacob just stood there beat red as well as Susie.

"That's my way of s-saying thank you" Susie said "I-I'll...I'll let you get back to what you were going to do" she then walked away leaving Jacob still standing there red all over his face. He quickly got out of his trance.

"Well...-aheam- I..I better get to work on that suit" Jacob said to himself as he walked to his hanger.

A/N: sorry about this one everyone. I took a bit of a three day break to let my mind flow with new chapter ideas, Then life got the better for me and I got distracted. But hopefully I'll make sure to get the others out soon. So again, I apologize.

Comment if you can


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 Largo's passion

-midnight-

The day had gone by fast, Frederick was working with his new arm after he showed it and his solid eye to everyone in the base. He was moving the fingers slowly as he formed a fist, Then spun the wrist around with a bit of speed. Since his nerves were connected to the bionic arm he could pull off all of his old functions of his old arm, As well as some new ones.

Frederick then picked up his Taurus Judge five shot revolver with his left hand. He was able to grip it, As well as pull the trigger. He then placed it in his right hand to reload it. He was getting the hang of it quickly.

"Okay..." Frederick said "Now for the solid eye". However before he could mess with it, There was an announcement.

:Lieutenant Tesla, Please report to General Crawly for an important meeting:

Frederick got up as he sighed.

"Well, Better see what Crawly needs" he said as he walked out of his room to head to Crawly's office.

-General Crawly's office-

"Gah, I'm starving. Why do they call us here at midnight lunchtime?" Largo said.

Alicia looked at him.

"Ugh, You always get snippy the minute your stomach rumbles, Largo" she said. That's when the door opened up as Frederick walked in.

"Hey boys and girls. What's up?" Frederick said. Crawly, Alicia, And Largo looked at him.

"Ah Frederick your here" Crawly said "How's your arm and eye?".

Frederick crossed his arms.

"Not too bad, They work fine" he said. Crawly nodded "I'm glad to hear it son, Now I'm sorry about calling all of you this late at night. But we had a situation. Now, You all may be aware of the recent hike in food prices, Correct?" Crawly said.

Frederick pondered.

"I do remember some of the Diamond Dogs mentioning that produce prices were rising" he said.

Crawly sip his tea as he put a sugar cube in it.

"Apparently the Empire has taken hold of the trade route farmers use to ship their stock" Crawly said. Largo quickly hit his hands on the desk.

"What did you say!?" Largo said in shock and anger. Alicia placed a hand under her chin "Vegetable crisis grips Gallia...not a very exciting headline" she said. Largo glanced at her.

"You mocking the power of vegetables?!" Largo said. Frederick looked at Largo.

"Something on your mind Largo?" Frederick asked him with concern.

"Vegetables are like bombs packed tight with all kinds of important nutrients! Kids gotta eat 'em to grow up right...and the body's practically made of vegetables!" Largo said with pride.

Alicia shook her head at him "Which are like bombs...?" She said.

Crawly smiled "Well, Glad to see that your all hyped up for his Largo" he said "Diamond Dogs next mission, Is clearing that trade route of Imperials. There won't be a need to send in an army, So you three will take them down. Is that alright with you?".

The three soldiers nodded.

"Sir!" They said.

Crawly got from his seat.

"Alright, I'll let one of the helicopter pilots know about the mission. You three better get ready". Largo, Alicia, And Frederick gave a salute as they walked to the door. Crawly quickly called out to Frederick.

"And Frederick!".

Frederick stopped as he turned to Crawly "Yes sir?". Crawly then had a worried expression on his face.

"Be very careful" he said.

Frederick nodded as he turned on his solid eye as a green light shines on the ends of the eyepatch.

"Don't worry sir, I will" he said as he walked out of the office.

-outside-

Largo, Alicia were walking to a helicopter as they had on their skull uniforms. Alicia decided to get her gun modded by Jacob, As her R5 assault rifle now had a laser dot sight on the top rail, And a flashlight on it's right side. Largo decided to bring his pancor jackhammer gas-operated shotgun this time.

The helicopter pilot stood outside as he saw them "Ah, Your here!" He said "Will take off whenever your ready". Largo smiled.

"All right! Time to put the fear of vegetables into these imps!" He said.

"The fear of vegetables?...is he serious?" Alicia said.

"Hold on!".

The others saw Frederick as he ran over to them, He had on what was left of his old coat that was with his old armor, It was in okay condition. But it lost half of the bottom part, And it's left sleeve was gone, And it had scorch marks on it, The Tesla insignia was a little faded as well.

"Okay, Now we can go" Frederick said. Alicia looked at him "Frederick, What are you going to do without wearing any armor? You'll be killed" Alicia said. Frederick waved his left hand at them.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He said "I won't let those imperials get the drop on me again".

"And they won't, I can tell you that little brother".

Everyone turned to see Jacob walk over to them as he had a new suit in his hands.

"I got word about the mission, And I was able to finish this for you. Your new suit Frederick" Jacob said as he handed Frederick his new suit. "Just place it on the ground, And it will do the rest" Jacob added.

Frederick did what his brother said as he placed the suit on the ground.

"Now press the center" Jacob said.

Frederick pressed the center of the folder suit as it then scanned him from head to toe. The suit then unfolded as it then combined with his body the same way Jacob's Iron man suit did, Leaving half of the left arm exposed, Frederick looked at the suit.

"Sweet! This is Gray Fox's cyborg suit! Thanks Jacob" Frederick said as he put on his old coat. Jacob smiled at him "And here, Take this too" Jacob said as he pulled off a silver case that held a long black sword in it.

"A high frequency blade, It's Raiden's original one from the second metal gear solid game. I also have a battery for your bionic arm that will give you the ability to send 120 volts of electricity to your enemies, Knocking them unconscious. Also, Your cyborg suit has the ability to use stealth camouflage, But for only about 30 seconds. While using the stealth camouflage, Your speed will increase, The damage of your high frequency blade will also increase, As well as glow red to show it's increased power. After the 30 seconds are up, It will take about an hour and half to charge back up to be used again. Since it's a prototype feature used in the suit. You also have claws on your fingers and toes for you to grip any surface too" Jacob said.

Frederick nodded as he was then given a white helmet that had and X over the center and a small rectangular piece sticking out on the back of the head that had red fake hair come out of it. Frederick placed the helmet on as the X like visor then glowed neon bright yellow.

"Can you see?" Jacob asked him. Frederick nodded.

"Yup, I feel like a cyborg ninja now" he joked. "Well, You three better get ready to go, And good luck out there okay" Jacob said as the three got on the helicopter and headed off.

-the outskirts of Vasel-

The town was in the outskirts of the city, The imperials had kept the civilians inside there homes as they took over the place, The helicopter landed far away from the town so the Imperials wouldn't see them. Largo, Alicia, And Frederick got out. Crawly contacted them by codec.

"Ok, Fear of combat spilling over into civilian dwellings here prevents us from making this a large-scale operation" Crawly said "We can't use any tanks in this either, Thus why we're sticking with a small unit into the village. I'm afraid we can't spare a medic to accompany a team as small as this one you'll be taking in. Your objections, Are to get rid of the imperials and their two tanks" He said.

"Got it! We'll take care of it!" Alicia said on her codec as she got off the helicopter. Largo cracked his neck.

"The bastards blocking our veggies are here, Ain't they? Let's just some heads!" Largo said.

Alicia looked at him.

"Shh! Be quiet! Do you want them to hear us? This is a stealth operation with just a few soldiers. Lose anyone and the mission fails" she said.

Frederick then placed his gun on his side as he pulled out his high frequency blade and turned on his solid eye, Setting it to night vision mode.

"Heh, This should be easy" he said as he then got off the helicopter and ran off into the town as he started crawling on one of the side of the houses. Both Largo and Alicia just watched him.

"Well, Looks like someone's having fun! Let's do this" Largo said as he got off as well and ran into the town. Alicia sighed.

"Ugh! I swear..." She said as she ran after him, Frederick crawled to the side as he saw four imperials on watch. He smiled under his helmet as he then jumped off the house and ran to the side, One of the imperials glanced over.

"Hey! I think I saw something" the imperial soldier said, The others looked at his direction and saw nothing.

"You're just seeing things man" another soldier said. "Hey, Did you guys hear about what happened in Fouzen?" Another soldier said.

"Yeah I did, Those Outer Heaven bastards took Fouzen. And not only that, They got those Darcsens out of the city too. Fucking Darcsen lovers!" Another imperial soldier said.

"I hear that Big Boss killed General Gregor with a drill that was covered in blue fire. And that the General was able to kill the invincible soldier too".

"You serious!? General Gregor finally killed that guy!".

"Yeah, I heard that he didn't make it either".

The other imperial soldiers smiled.

"Finally! That guy was a pain in the ass, But I'm glad he's gone" one imperial soldier said. The others nodded "Me too, But now we just have to get rid of that Big Boss guy and his Outer Heaven unit".

Another imperial grinned "I wonder how that one soldier is doing?".

"Why don't you ask me!".

The soldiers turned to hear the voice, Only to be quickly cut down by Frederick's blade. The soldiers were all on the ground writhing in pain. One of them was able to lean up and aim his gun.

"Ugh! Damn you!" He said as he fired at Frederick, Only for the bullets to deflect off like his old armor did. The soldier panicked as kept firing.

"What the hell!? What are you!?" He said, That's when his gun clicked as Frederick then pressed a button on the side of his helmet as it opened up and folded back as he then turned around, Showing his destroyed coat.

"Remember me, The one that was supposed to be killed!? The invincible soldier" Frederick said.

The imperial soldier was in shock.

"What!? But that's impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" The imperial soldier said. Frederick then let his helmet cover his face as he walked to the wounded imperial soldier slowly.

"I was supposed to die that night, That was what you and the rest of the Empire wanted. But I survived...I went straight down to hell...but I pulled myself out, With my eye wide open. Full of hatred against every last one of you, The days of the invincible soldier are long gone. And now, I am nothing more than a phantom soldier".

Frederick then picked up the soldier by the neck.

"Listen to me well, I want you to go back to your Empire and tell them this, Tell them that you have opened a hell that which you'll never close. And that your all gonna burn" Frederick said as he then released the imperial soldier as then then cut off his arms.

The imperial soldier yelled, Getting the attention of the other imperials.

"Crap!" Frederick said, However that's when he heard gunshots. "Hm?", Frederick then ran off after the shots to see Alicia and largo taking care of the last of the imperials.

"Frederick! What took ya?" Largo said as he then pulled out his RPG-7 and fired at the two Imperial tanks, Blowing them up. Frederick brought his helmet down as he walked over to them.

"Damn, You guys worked fast" Frederick said. "Well there weren't that many imperials here to begin with Frederick" Alicia said.

Frederick rubbed his head.

"Well heh heh, That should end our vegetable shortage" he said. Largo then patted Frederick on the back.

"Ha ha! I ever tell you my old man's a farmer? Feels good to know I'm helping farm folk out" Largo said "Growing up on the farm, I was always helping with the harvest, Out there in the field. I'm serious when I say veggies are King, too. The more you eat, The healthier you get!".

Alicia nodded "I agree, A lot of nutrients vegetables offer can't be found anywhere else" she said.

"Yup, When you eat them, You gain all the microbes from the soli and the sun that the plants absolve. Eating vegetables is like getting all that natural energy right from the source" Frederick said.

Largo then patted Frederick on the back again "Gah ha ha ha ha! Never heard veggies told quite like that before!" He said "I tell ya, Tesla, You got your head on right! Ya got my mark!" Frederick smiled brightly at him.

"Ha ha! Thanks, Largo. That means a lot to me" Frederick said. Largo then scratched his cheek.

"Hey Fred, Let me tell you a stupid dream I have" Largo said "My folks old farm went under, But I want to start it up again, As an organic veggie farm. Funny, huh? Big macho man goes from flingin bullets to being King of the carrot patch".

"I'm not laughing, If you're dedicated, I'm sure you'll grow some fine vegetables" Frederick said.

"I'm with Frederick largo, I know you'll do great with your dream" she said "Once you're all set up and harvesting, You'll have to let us sample what you've grown".

Largo smiled more.

"Guys, You'd be welcome to eat all you wanted. But! You'd have to help with the harvest! And out on the farm, I'M Big Boss. Be ready for a workout of your life!" He said.

-the Empire-

The Emperor was taking care of some work as he was talking with his sons.

"Well, It seems that we'll have to send news to Gregor's family about his death" The Emperor said calmly. Maximilian sighed in relief.

"That may be so, But he was able to take the younger Tesla with him. Now we no longer have to deal with him" Maximilian said.

That's when someone walked into the room.

"My lord, A thousand pardons. But I have some important news" the man said, The Emperor looked at the man.

"Yes? What's the news about?" The Emperor said. The man then walked to the door as an Imperial soldier walked inside, He was weak from walking all the way back, And was on the verge of death from losing so much blood from his missing arms. The imperial solder fell to the floor. The Emperor and his sons walked over to him.

"What is the meaning of this, What happened to you?" Maximilian said. The Imperial soldier looked at the Emperor.

"My...my lord..." He said in a weak tone, The Emperor leaned to him.

"There there my boy, Take a deep breath. What happened to you?" The emperor said.

The imperial soldier spoke.

"I was...was from the small unit that was to keep watch on the vegetable trade route. We were attacked by Outer Heaven soldiers, And...then...then he came...".

"Who came?" Alexander asked him.

The imperial soldier took a deep breath and spoke.

"He...the younger Tesla, He lives..." He said as he started to then tell them the message "He said that, He was supposed to die that night, That was what we and the rest of the Empire wanted. But He survived...He went straight down to hell...but He pulled himself out, With his eye wide open. Full of hatred against every last one of us, The days of the invincible soldier are long gone. And now, he is nothing more than a phantom soldier..." The imperial soldier then closed his eyes as his breathing stopped.

The Emperor then looked at his sons.

"So...It would seem that Gregor...has failed as well" The Emperor said calmly "And now we are dealing with a new problem". Maximilian gritted his teeth in anger.

"Damn him! I'll kill him! I swear it!" Maximilian said.

A/n: this one was a bit short, Sorry. Next chapter will we Zaka joining the team, As well as the Squad helping out the Darcsens

Comment if you want, Latter


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 a new face in Outer Heaven

Thanks in part to Outer Heavens efforts, Militia forces reclaimed the city of Fouzen. The members of Outer Heaven enjoyed a brief and well-deserved respite. But not only that, They were also able to restore the food trade route as well. Making prices for food go back.

-the mess hall-

Some of the members of Squad 7 were hanging out in the mess hall as they were talking. Largo spoke as he drank some carrot juice from the vegetables that he and the rest of the Squad got last night as a token of their help of saving the food trade route.

"I was walking across base just now and the guys from squad 2 stopped me. They said everybody felt like we got Fouzen back because of us 7's!" He said.

Rosie smirked as well.

"Well yeah. We helped out those Darcsens and Big Boss took down that train with a big flaming drill after all, I want a medal!" She said.

Alicia thought about the Darcsens "I wonder how Zaka and everyone are doing in the city?" She thought out loud. Welkin looked at her "Well, I hear all of the detainees have been doing fine here in Randgriz. In fact, They want us to see them today".

"Oh! Well that's wonderful!" Alicia said.

"I'll say, Sounds like fun" Frederick said.

"I know, It'll be nice to see them" Jacob said.

That's when the door opened as Zaka walked in, Wearing one of Squad 7's Skull suits.

"Yo!" Zaka said. Everyone turned to see him. "M-Mr. Zaka?" Isara said.

"Huh? Wait, That uniform!" Largo said.

Zaka smiled as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Oh this? As of today, I'm a Diamond Dog soldier, Same as you" he said "Crawly put me in your squad when I told him who I was, So we'll be seeing a lot of each other".

Rosie just looked at him.

"Wait just a...can you even fight?" She asked him. Zaka just gave her a smile "Eh, Don't sweat the details, Right? And I've got experience as a tank commander. My ride's a...what was it called? Umm...heh, Well this is embarrassing" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Jacob spoke "A T-14 Armata Main Battle Tank, Right Zaka?" He said. Zaka snapped his fingers.

"Yeah! That's what it's called!" He said "My rides on the regular side, But you can leave the ground unit support to me". Jacob smiled at him "Thanks, And I can help you with any custom parts that you would like to add to your tank" Jacob said.

"I appreciate it Big Boss" Zaka said "Well, There was another reason why I joined. I thought your Boss was pretty righteous. I figured I'd tag a long and see for myself".

Jacob smirked "Really?" He said.

Zaka nodded "We didn't get to talk much, But you've got a fresh perspective and a kind heart, Ya know?" Zaka said.

"Thanks Zaka" Jacob said.

Zaka crossed his arms with a smile.

"Anyhow, I'm excited to join the team! Haah hah hah!" He said as then thought of something "Oh yeah! My people want you guys to come see them in the city. They want to thank you for saving them in Fouzen".

The rest of the team smiled.

"That'd be wonderful" Isara said. Jacob then cracked his neck "I'll get the others, And We'll all meet you there" he said.

Zaka nodded.

"Thanks, That means a lot" he said.

-the Darcsen district-

All of the Darcsens were enjoying there time in the capital instead of being forced to mine Ragnite for the Empire. Many of the Darcsens had made dolls of the Outer Heaven soldiers, While some went to join up with Outer Heaven too. Many of the Darcsens were treated very well by the lower class citizens, And by the Diamond Dogs that came to visit them on a daily basis.

They always told them about what it's like to be a Diamond Dog soldier, What made them join, And of course who Big Boss was. Some of the soldiers both men and women had even developed romantic feelings for some of Darcsens and vise versa. Even the citizens had done the same.

In the center of the district there was a statue of Big Boss that was made by Zaka and some other Darcsens. Zaka wanted to make it in honor of the young Tesla that saved there lives.

That's when some helicopters flew overhead as Squad 7 got out and walked around the Darcsen area.

"Wow, This place is beautiful!" Susie said. "I'll say, I'm glad we're where able to save everyone, I couldn't bear the thought of anything happened to them" Audrey said with a bright smile.

Yoko watched some kids playing with the Darcsen children.

"Heh, Boy it's good to see both sides playin together instead of seeing prejudice for once" she said, Frederick gently patted her on the back.

"You can say that again Yoko" he said. That's when Jacob got off the helicopter with Zaka, Zaka walked forward.

"Hey everyone! Look who came to see us!" Zaka yelled getting everyone's attention. Everyone saw Squad 7 as they all then gathered around them asking them questions and bringing them gifts too that they made.

"Ah! You guys are so awesome!" One young Darcsen teenager said.

"This shawl is for you, As a token of our thanks" one elderly Darcsen woman said.

Some of the Darcsen children grabbed there arms and legs, Asking them questions.

"How did you guys get in? What were those things that you flew in? Can we join you guys when we get older?" They said.

The Squad happily answered there questions and accepted their gifts, Rosie was able to get out of the crowd as she turned to look at her team getting bombarded by more gifts and questions. Rosie couldn't help but smile.

"Heh, I guess this comes with the territory of being a hero" she said to herself. That's when she felt something pull on her arm, Rosie glanced down to see that it was the Darcsen girl that she had saw that night.

"Umm...hi" the little girl said shyly "Umm, Thank you for saving us at Fouzen". Rosie just looked at the girl, She couldn't help but feel proud of herself for saving her. Especially after what the Imperials tried to do. Rosie then sat on the ground and placed the girl in her lap.

"Heh, Don't sweat it kid" she said with a small smile as she gently hugged her "But...I'm just glad that your alright, And that nothing bad happened to ya".

The Darcsen girl smiled brightly at her.

"Yay!" She said.

Rosie just held onto the girl like she was her daughter as a small tear came down her face. She then turned to see Jacob standing a few feet toward her as he smiled.

"Well well, Have you finally broken out of your shell Rosie?" Jacob asked her, Rosie smirked as she wiped her tear away.

"I'd tell ya Tesla" she said "But then I'll have to hear another one of your speeches about being equally worthless. And I don't wanna hear it, Not right now anyway". Jacob nodded at her.

"I understand, I'll leave you be with your new friend" he said as he walked away, But stopped and looked at her.

"And Rosie".

"Yeah?".

"I'm proud of you, And thank you".

Rosie blushed as she smirked.

"Yeah yeah...you're welcome" she said.

A/n: done, So Rosie finally broke out of her shell. Yay! Sorry if it's too soon, I have the other chapter titles up, So I just need to get them out. Next chapter will be Outer Heavens R&R as well as a confession from Susie to Big Boss. Then after that, I'll introduce Gennaro Borgia and how Outer Heaven is to escort him back to Yggdist. Yes I know that Yggdist is in Randgriz, But not in this story. It has it's own town, And that is when will also finally get a fight with Calamity Raven. But it won't end well for them if you know what I mean. Then after that, Will get a bit off track for some filler involving Kurt, Riela, Imca, Frederick, And Jacob doing a supply mission, And Imca and Frederick getting some bonding as well. Then after that we might...

Umm, huh...do any of you guys want me to go into the Feast of all spirits festival? Because if you want me too I will, Hell, I kinda have it planed out for a damn lemon to be in there ( oh crap! I spoiled it!) I mean uhh...yeah...

Till next chapter


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 Outer Heavens R&R

A/n: beach time! Enjoy! And don't forget to comment if you'd like.

-Tesla hanger-

All of Outer Heaven was quiet, Save for Jacob having to fill out new suits and weapons for the Diamond Dogs unit, And the other Squads. He also earned the respect of the other Squads too in seconds. And they considered him the father of Outer Heaven, If the base lost him, Then the whole unit wouldn't know what to do.

Jacob was working out with the T-45D Power Armor, He, Isara, Kreis, And Leon had finally finished with the chimera weapon series, And were now getting to work on the final touch with it's brother.

Jacob wiped his head as he finished his 573th Power Armor.

"Whew, Done!" Jacob said as he looked over at his comrades "How are you guys doing?".

Kreis and Leon were both working together as they had about 36 done.

"Working hard sir!" Kreis said. Leon smiled at Jacob "Yup! We'll soon have these things down in no time flat bro!" Leon said.

Jacob smiled at them, He was amazed at how fast the three were getting, He was also able to finish making them plans on other works that he did back home. As well a huge book on more advanced works. The advanced set was about over 87,748,904 pages long of design plans of every single thing that he remembered by heart.

Jacob then glanced at Isara.

"You doing okay Isara?" He asked her.

Isara poked her head from the side, Her face covered in grease.

"I'm fine" she said "I'm working on my 100th one". Jacob smiled at her as well as Kreis and Leon.

"Wow Isara! That's amazing!" Leon said.

"I know, I'm impressed. You'll soon be able to surpass Jacob in record time" Kreis said.

Both Isara and Jacob looked at each other and blushed.

"Heh heh, Well. I wouldn't mind that at all" Jacob said "It'll be good to see to see all of you surpass me, I know you guys will do great. Well, I can't say that since you're all doing great right now".

The others smiled as there was then an announcement.

:attention! Will all of Outer Heaven units please meet in the meeting room! Attention! All Outer Heaven units please meet in the meeting room! This is an emergency!:

The four looked at each other.

"Well, Guess will have to finish this latter everyone" Jacob said "Let's go see what this is about". Isara, Leon, And Kreis nodded as they got from their work and headed to the meeting room.

-meeting room-

Everyone was present as Captain Eleanor was standing on the podium looking at the crowd to make sure everyone was there.

"Figure this's gotta be big if they put out an emergency call, Right?" Largo said.

"Ugh...back into the field again? Outer Heaven ever heard of time off?" Rosie said.

Eleanor then began to speak.

"-aheam- I'm sorry to have called you here so early. I had news for everyone of a pressing nature. Princess Cordelia has not stopped praising for our accomplishments that took place in Fouzen, So, As a token of our efforts. All of Outer Heaven is being granted special leave" she said.

Everyone had smiles on there faces.

"Ohh!" Alicia cried with joy.

"That's great news" Welkin said.

"Are you serious?!" Rosie said.

"Music to my ears!" Largo said.

"How wonderful!" Isara said.

"As sweet!" The Tesla brothers said.

"Woo!" All of the Diamond Dogs and Squads yelled.

Eleanor spoke again.

"There's more. We've all been granted access to a stretch of shoreline owned by House Randgriz" she said. Isara pondered a bit "House Randgriz owns a stretch of shoreline?" She said.

Eleanor nodded at her words.

"In other words, Our orders are to cut loose and relax, On a posh private beach" Eleanor said.

Largo smiled.

"Now way! That princess really knows how to up the morale, Don't she?" He said. "The whole place to Outer Heaven? Talk about luxury!" Rosie said.

Alicia however thought of something.

"But hey! What should I do? I don't own a swimsuit..." Alicia said.

"I don't own one either" Isara said.

"I don't think neither of us do Isara" Claudia said, Rosie then thought of a plan.

"Then c'mon, Let's all go shopping! L'll make sure to pick out something nice for all of ya" she said.

Yoko then stood up.

"Hold on there missy, I'm gonna help too! I'll show ya girls how to get the boys attention!" She said.

The younger girls blushed.

"O-Okay..." Susie said.

Welkin looked over at his sister "Wow, It's been years, Huh? This should be fun, Though, Isara" he said.

Isara smiled as she had a look of embarrassment.

"Y-Yes, Very" she said.

That's when Frederick grabbed Jacob.

"Come along Big Boss, We're getting swimsuits too!" Frederick said with glee in his eyes "We haven't gone swimming when mom was alive, Time to relive the memories!".

Jacob freaked.

"W-what!? Oh hell no Frederick! I am not wearing a swimsuit! I'd rather wear shorts or something else. But NOT a swimsuit" he protested. That's when all of the men in Squad 7 jumped him.

"Too late now Boss!" Zaka said "Let's get shopping!".

"Yeah!".

Eleanor smiled at them "We'll leave as soon as you're ready. You've earned this break. Enjoy it. Dismissed!" She said.

-the shoreline-

All of Outer Heaven was at the beach enjoying themselves, The girls as well as their second lieutenant and Big Boss hadn't come back yet. So the men as well as Eleanor and Irene were enjoying themselves. Welkin walked over to the beach.

"Wow, You can really tell this is a private beach. It's beautiful" he said "The waters so blue. There's not many places this well preserved around anymore".

"Is that right?" Kurt said as he walked up to Welkin. Welkin nodded at him as he looked up to see a seagull.

"Ah! Look at those white wings" Welkin said.

Kurt sighed as he laughed.

"Heh, Looks like our lieutenant has his heads in the clouds again" he said.

"Oh?".

Hm?".

Kurt turned around only to be silent as he saw the girls in their swimsuits. Riela walked up to Kurt wearing a pink swimsuit as she pressed her upper body onto his closely.

"What's the matter? Like it?" Riela said teasing him as she winked. Kurt blushed as he turned away a bit "Y-yeah, You look...very cute Riela" Kurt said. Riela blushed all over her face as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Really? You mean it Kurt?" She asked him, Kurt nodded at her.

"Yes, I truly mean it".

Then, Without warning. Riela held onto him as they both feel back into the sand as Kurt held onto Riela as she wouldn't get hurt. Welkin turned to them out of his trance.

"Ah! Kurt! You...Riela..." He said.

"Umm, Welkin?".

Welkin turned around only to have a huge blush across his face, Alicia was wearing an all white bikini.

"This, Uh...swimsuit was Rosie's idea. Really, I tried to tell her no" Alicia said "I just...I wasn't sure that I could pull it off".

Welkin eyed Alicia up and down as he was still mesmerized by her beauty. Alicia leaned over to him.

"So, How do I look? Do I look...okay?" She asked him, Welkin blushed even more as she looked around for an answer.

"Uh...it's great actually...great" he said, Alicia blushed as she walked over to him.

"You mean it?" Alicia said with a smile.

"Huh? Uh...yeah...that is...you're as pretty as a white winged gull!".

Alicia looked at the sky to see the bird as she glanced at Welkin.

"I look like a seagull?".

"Yeah, Those wings are just gorgeous".

"Ok, So that was a compliment?".

"You bet it was! The white winged gull is just about my favorite bird".

"Okay, And thanks Welkin".

Suddenly.

"You're killing me here smalls!" Frederick yelled as he threw a beach ball at Welkin's head. Welkin turned around to see Frederick wearing black swim trunks that had blue and red flames on them as he had his short ponytail down letting his neck long brown hair flow. He also had a water proof eyepatch on too.

Frederick has his arms crossed as he walked over to them.

"Heh, Then again. Looks like someone is taking this private beach thing a little too literally" Frederick said as he then looked over to see that Jacob wasn't around. Frederick had a narrow look.

"Get out the bat Jacob!" Frederick said as he walked over to the car to get his older brother. Frederick was pulling Jacob out of the bat as Susie and Yoko watched him.

"Oh boy, Guess our Big Boss is got cold feet" Yoko said with a smirk, Susie held her hands together.

"Ohhh, I hope he's okay" she said.

That's when Frederick was able to get Jacob out of the car.

"Now! Go to your team and show off your stuff!" Frederick said as he pushed him forward. As soon as Jacob was in the center, Susie's face went completely red.

Jacob had his blond hair down as a bit of it covered his face, He had a very toned body just like Frederick, And was wearing very tight swim trunks. Yoko whistled.

"Woooo! Well I'll be" she said as she nudged Susie "Take a look at Big Boss. He's got some serious abs on him".

Susie couldn't help but stare at her leader as she hid her face getting even more red.

"Ah! Looks like things just got hot!" Rosie said "Right? Isara?". Isara couldn't help herself but look at Jacob.

"Y-yes...it's very hot now" she said still blushing.

Jacob covered his chest.

"God dammit Frederick! I haven't done this since we were kids! Why the hell would you do this to me!?" Jacob said. Frederick smirked.

"Oh please, You need some sun on your Tesla ass once in a while" he said "Or else you'll look like vampire".

That's when Frederick felt a ball roll to him, Frederick glanced at it as he saw Imca pick it up. Frederick started at her as Imca fixed the back of her swimsuit. She then noticed Frederick starring at her.

"Huh? What is it mutt?" She said as a tiny blush came on her face, Frederick then spat out his words.

"You look fucking hot in that" he said. Imca quickly glanced away from him as her face was now red as she then glared at him as she threw the ball at his face.

"Gah!" Frederick cried as he fell back.

"Dumbass! Go back to hell!" She said.

"I can't, He'll don't want nothing to do with my ass! Ha ha!".

Imca then jumped on him as she then proceeded to hit him in the face with the beach ball. Jacob smiled at the two.

"Well well, I guess this was a good idea to come to the beach to see two dogs fight over one another" Jacob playfully mocked. Imca and Frederick glared at him as they looked at each other, Then freezing in place as they saw that they were inches from kissing one another as Imca had her hands on his bare chest, And Frederick on her shoulders.

Jacob then laughed.

"Gah ha ha ha ha! Hey now you two, Just because this is a private beach. Doesn't mean that you two get to have some private time getting it on" he said "Get a room".

Everyone laughed as Imca and Frederick blushed even more, The two then smirked.

"Truce for just this once?" Frederick said.

Imca looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Fine, But only THIS one time!" She said as she got off of him. She then helped Frederick up to his feet as the two cracked there necks and grinned at Jacob darkly.

Jacob then knew what was about to happen next.

"Oh shit!" Jacob said as he started to take off running, With Frederick and Imca on his tail.

"YOU FORGOT THAT DOGS CAN BITE BACK!" Frederick and Imca said as they chased Jacob around the beach.

"You're going into the water boy!" Frederick said.

"Hope you learned how to swim Big Boss!" Imca said.

Everyone was laughing as they watched the ordeal. Largo and Eleanor were watching them as well.

"Well, Looks like Big Boss will think next time not to mess with the big dogs. Man, Those kids got too much energy" Largo said.

Eleanor giggled.

"Ha ha ha! You're sounding like an old man Largo" she said. Largo glanced at her "What? I ain't that old..." He said.

"Oh no? Then why did you sound like my grandfather, Hmm?" Eleanor said with a smile.

Largo sighed.

"Yeah...anyway. I thought that you wanted to go for a swim? That's the reason we're here" Largo said. Eleanor waved him off "Nobody wants to see me running around in a skimpy swimsuit like those kids. Not at my age" she said.

"Whatever you say granny..".

"You haven't changed a bit since the day you enlisted. You still can't recognize a joke".

"And you still got a mouth on you. Think I'd keep over if that changed".

"Heh heh heh! Thank you for the lovey compliment".

Largo then pondered something.

"Come to think of it, Didn't we all go to the beach just after we enlisted?" Largo said.

Eleanor smiled "Yes, We had a big seashell hunt competition. I don't think you found a single one" she said.

Largo grinned.

"Heh, I remember! Yeah that was a wild time. Hehe, Then Frederick winds up soaked to the bone..." Largo said. Eleanor's smile quickly faded.

"Largo. No Frederick stories" she said as she watched Frederick and Imca chase Jacob "It's already bad enough that I'm worried about this Frederick that we have now".

"Hey...I'm-I'm sorry" Largo said as he rubbed his head. Eleanor shook her head "No, I should apologize" she said "We were very lucky to have Frederick survive, And by a train cannon no less".

"His brother sure is lucky to have him".

"Yes, He is. -sighs- I worry about them as if they were my own kids" she said as she got up "I'm...I'm gonna take a walk for a bit" she then walked away leaving largo to himself.

"Eleanor..." Largo said.

"FUCK!".

Largo then turned his head to see Frederick and Imca jump into the water. Jacob stuck his head out of the water.

"Ha! So you got me! Happy now?" Jacob said. Frederick just had his back on the water "Oh not yet, Now Imca!".

Jacob looked around until he was dragged underwear, Jacob quickly got from going under as he swam back to the sand.

"The hell was that Frederick!?" Jacob said. That's when Jacob heard Vyse yell as Jacob turned around.

"Woooooo! Ha ha! Looks like the girls are really gonna love you now Big Boss!" He said.

"Looks like Big Boss has another thing that's also big!" Homer said.

All of the girls minus Imca had there mouths drop at Jacob's member, Ramona twitched her fingers.

"Oh my" she said "Guess I'll have to take Big Boss for a spin when we get back".

"Heh heh heh, I'm sure he'd make a nice explosion with me" Wendy said with a bit of drool hanging from her mouth.

"Oh! I...umm...oh dear..." Isara said as she covered her eyes, But peeked a tiny bit.

"Jacob..." Susie said as her body was blood red.

Jacob looked down to see that his trunks were gone and he quickly covered his lower body and yelled.

"FREDERICK!".

Imca laughed.

"Heh heh, Don't sweat it Boss. I'll give them bac-ah!" She was silenced as she was pulled under water. As she came up, She now had a missing top. She looked over to see Frederick boring Jacob's trunks and Imca's too.

"Frederick! You traitor!" Imca yelled.

Frederick smiled.

"The truce is over Imca, And I got you good" he said. Frederick then threw Jacob his trunks.

"Hey Imca, Kick his ass for me will ya" Jacob said. Imca was fuming as she swimming after him at blazing speeds.

"OH I WILL!" She said, Frederick started to swim away. But was quickly caught by Imca, As she started to beat him over and over. Jacob took the opportunity to run and get dressed in private.

-on the other side of the beach-

Jacob was all alone as he was still naked as he checked his trunks for any holes or cuts.

"Oh I'm so gonna kill him when we get back home!" Jacob said as he took his time getting his trunks on. That's when a voice called to him.

"Jacob?" It was Susie, Jacob turned around as he quickly dropped his trunks in front of her.

"Gah! Susie! What are you doing here looking for me!?" He said as his face was red. Susie rubbed her arm, But quickly turned as she saw that Jacob was still naked.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I l...I was just wondering if you were okay...that's all" she said as she kept her face covered and her back turned. Jacob sighed.

"Ugh...well, I'm okay. But please don't do that again" he said. Susie turned around as she had puppy dog eyes.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I promise I won't ever do it again! I swear! Please don't be mad at me!" She said as she had tears coming down her face. Jacob smiled at her as he gently held her close to him.

Susie was beat red as she felt her heart pound more and more.

"J-J-Jacob..." She said getting redder and redder, Jacob looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright Susie, I'm not mad at you. Not one bit" he said as he wiped her tears "But...I'm sure there is another reason as to why you're here?". Susie felt her heart skip as she swallowed.

"Oh...I...ummmm. Ummm...well...I" she stuttered, Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders. Susie then closed her eyes tightly.

"Susie? What's wrong? Is something-" Jacob was quickly silenced by a pair of lips touching his, Jacob had so many questions and at the same time felt like he was in heaven.

Susie kept kissing him until she backed away.

"I love you!" She said "I think you're really amazing, Sweet, Adorable, Loyal, Strong, And-".

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hunny. Calm down and take a deep breath" Jacob said as he calmed Susie down. Susie nodded, Her face still red as she took a deep breath.

"Now, What's all this about saying that you love me?" Jacob asked. Susie gulped at how he said that and started to get sad.

"I said that...I love you Jacob" she said "I know that this is all too sudden, And that you probably don't have time for a relationship. But I...".

She then started to cry.

"But I've loved you since I first met you in the hallway when we bummed into each other! I loved everything about you, And I've supported every single thing that you have done. I just can't keep you out of my mind, You're sweet, You're amazing, You're a wonderful leader, You always care about the team, You always have a plan, You're...you're...".

Jacob then placed his finger on her lips as he then moved it away.

"Susie..." Jacob said as he smiled at her "Why didn't you just tell me from the start?". Susie looked at the ground.

"Because I...thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with a girlfriend. And that...you wouldn't like me" she said as she was about to cry again. Jacob then gently wiped away her tears as he held her face sweetly.

"Jacob...I mhmm!".

Susie was in shock at Jacob's kiss, But quickly held his shoulders as he placed his hands on her back, Moving them around. The two kept kissing until they stopped.

"Now what makes you think that I wouldn't like you after that? Hmm?" Jacob said "Plus, I have all the time in the world to start a relationship. I just thought that nobody liked me like that".

Susie shook her head at him "That's not true! I like you! I like you a lot! And that I...".

"Yes...?".

"And that I...want to know, If you'll have me as your girlfriend?".

Jacob leaned to her head as he kissed her on the cheeks and smiled.

"Yes Susie, I would love to have you as my girlfriend" He said "If you'll have me as your boyfriend".

Susie only shouted one word.

"YES!".

She then jumped on Jacob as the two hit the water, Jacob and Susie rose up to the surface as they held one another and kissed deeply.

"I love you so much Jacob" Susie said lovingly. Jacob kissed Susie's head "And I love you too Susie" he said "Come on, Let's get back to the others".

Susie nodded at him.

"Of course!".

Jacob then picked her up bridle style as he walked with Susie back to the others.

-meanwhile-

Everyone was waiting for Jacob to return to them, Imca had already beaten Frederick to a pulp as the Tesla had an ice pack on his face.

"You think he's okay?" Ramona said.

Imca cracked her knuckles as she glared at Frederick.

"He better be, Or else it's gonna be on you mutt!" She threatened. Frederick glared back at her as he snorted.

"Oh really now bitch!" He said. But before the two could fight, Zaka called out.

"Here he comes" he said "Oh? And it looks like he's got somebody with him".

Everyone watched as Jacob was walking over to them with Susie in toll. Edy had her mouth drop.

"Wait, That's Susie!" She said "And the two of them are kissing!".

Ramona jumped up and down.

"Yay! That's my girl! She finally asked him! Oh I'm so proud of her" she said.

"Wait...Susie had a thing for Big Boss!?" Rosie said.

Welkin smiled "Well, I knew that those two would be a good couple" he said.

"Yeah! Way to go Boss!" a soldier from squad 4 said.

"Nice work Big Boss!" Said a Diamond Dog soldier.

Isara smiled "Well...I'm glad that the two of them are...happy" she said. Rosie quickly caught on to Isara's tone.

"You okay Isara, You don't sound too happy about it" Rosie asked her. Isara looked at her "huh? Oh! No no! I'm okay" she said with a smile, Rosie looked at her as she brushed it off.

"Okay, Whatever you say" she said "Let's go home Big Boss, The sun is setting".

Jacob held Susie who was nuzzling his neck.

"Okay you guys, Let's head home" Jacob said, Everyone nodded as they went to the limousines. Frederick walked over to Jacob and Susie.

"Well, You guys make a great pair. Good job" Frederick said. Jacob flicked Frederick's nose "Heh, Looks like Imca did a number on you. Good, That's what you get for taking my trunks" Jacob said with a smirk.

"Tch! Yeah..." Frederick said as he glanced at Imca as he watched her, Imca turned around.

"Come on Boss!" She said as she looked at Frederick who was looking at her. Imca glared at Frederick as she quickly turned around and walked off.

Frederick sighed as Jacob patted his head.

"Hey man, Don't let it bring you down. I'm sure you'll get a girlfriend in no time" Jacob assured him. Frederick sighed in defeat.

"Yeah...I guess" he said as they walked to the bat.

A/n: okay done! Next chapter will be involving the priest and calamity Raven too. Comment as always if you like


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 a spite in the road

-Outer Heaven-

The day was going by as normal, Just the occasional rift raft with the staff. But nothing too serious.

Jacob was in his office as he was looking over the plans for the power armor with Isara.

"I vote that we should add small boosters to the armor on the sides and shoulders. So that we can move around faster and won't have to worry mobility and agility" Isara said. Jacob heard her as he wrote the idea down on the design blueprint.

"That's a perfect idea Isara, I'll make sure that we do just that once we get these plans looked over" Jacob said as he rubbed Isara's head, Making her blush.

"Thanks Jacob" she said.

"Anytime".

Just then, One of the soldiers from squad 8 opened up his door.

"Big Boss you got a moment?" The soldier from squad 8 said. Jacob and Isara looked at him. "Sure I've got time, What's up?" Jacob said.

The squad 8 soldier cleared his throat.

"Sir! You are to meet with Gilbert Gassenarl at the castle. He said that it's very urgent".

Jacob raised an eyebrow as he got from his seat and grabbed his trench coat.

"Well then I'm on my way right now" Jacob said as turned to Isara "Sorry Isara, But it looks like that we're going to have to plan out these designs when I get back". Isara smiled at him "That's alright, I can wait for you as long as you like" she said as she quickly covered her mouth "Oh! Sorry...I didn't mean for it to sound like that".

Jacob laughed as he rubbed her head.

"Ha ha! It's alright Isara, I'll be back in a few hopefully" Jacob said as he walked out of his office and followed the squad 8 soldier down the hall. Isara walked out of the office as she watched him.

"Jacob..." Isara said as she felt her face get red.

-Randgriz castle-

Jacob drove up to the castle as he parked the bat to the side and got out, He walked up to stairs as he made his way in. As he walked, He saw some of the nobles giving him glares.

'Heh! Well, Seems that these fools can't get over what I did during that stupid riot' he thought 'God nobles are suck kids!'. He then got out of his train of thought as he saw Gilbert Gassenarl standing near the hallway.

"Ah, Jacob. Just in time, Please, Follow me so that we can discuss something" Gilbert said as Jacob followed him to his office.

-Gilbert's office-

The two men walked into Gilbert's office as Gilbert closed the door behind him and walked in front of Jacob to his seat, Jacob sat down as he took off his trench coat.

"I'm very sorry to bother you about this" Gilbert said "How has your day been going so far?".

"It's been doing fine Gilbert, Especially yesterday" Jacob said with a smirk. Gilbert smirked at the young man as well.

"Ah yes I heard about how your team got to enjoy the princess's shoreline" Gilbert said "Well, I'm glad you all had fun. But...I called you in on a serious matter".

Gilbert then leaned back in his seat.

"Jacob, Have you heard of the town of Yggdist?" Gilbert asked him. Jacob looked at Gilbert as he placed his right leg over his left.

"I've heard of it when I read about it, But that's about it" Jacob said "That's the town that has a huge following to the Valkyrur right?".

"Right, Apparently from what I heard. Yggdist is split into two factions now".

"Huh? What, Why?".

"Well...since you've earned very high praise for your actions, Many people believe you to be some kind of saving grace among the people. This has affected Yggdist to a very high degree".

"Ouch, Well...I'm sorry about that".

Gilbert waved his hand at the boy.

"It's alright son, No need to apologize, It happens. We've all gone through that kind of faze" he said "However, This sort of thing happening in Yggdist is something that Gennaro Borgia has not taken too kindly about".

Jacob pondered a bit "Gennaro Borgia?" He said. Gilbert then pulled out a file from his desk "He's the cardinal of Yggdist who spreads the Valkyria Salvation Theory. preaches the belief that the Valkyrur are the saviors of humanity, He was Shaken by the First Europan War and the chain of violence that followed, the people of Europa were desperate for a guiding light. Thus, Gennaro came into the picture and rapidly spread his area of influence over a relatively short period of time" Gilbert said as Jacob looked over the file.

"people who worship the Valkirya like my daughter are considered children of Yggdist. Where they praise the Valkirya above all else, Gennaro wasn't happy to hear about your victory over Selvaria. And he's really not happy about Yggdist the way it has become. So to fix that, He's gone around town after town to spread the good word of the Valkirya. And his last stop is here in about 9 minutes" Gilbert said.

Jacob placed the file back on Gilbert's desk.

"So we got a an over zealous cardinal who sees me as a threat? How charming" Jacob said. Gilbert nodded "Yes, After he makes his stop here. I would like for you and your team to escort him back to Yggdist, Hence why I called you here" Gilbert said.

Jacob then leaned back in his seat.

"Well, I can do that" Jacob said.

Gilbert smiled "I knew that you would" he said "But! Let me tell you something else".

"I'm all ears sir" Jacob said, Gilbert then leaned forward.

"Don't you trust a single word that Gennaro Borgia says. That man is not your friend, So don't let him try to persuade you with anything. I believe that something else is at play here with the cardinal. But I can't put my finger on it, But if you can. If he tries to tell you anything that may seem out of the ordinary. Record it by codec. I think this man is a fraud, Using the good word for his own dark deeds. And that he's playing Yggdist as well as others for fools. But we can't touch him, That is also another reason why you're here Jacob" Gilbert said.

Jacob had a serious expression as he nodded.

"Don't worry, I can get him to spill any information that he may tell me" Jacob said. Gilbert nodded "Thank you" he said as he looked at the clock "Gennaro will be here soon, You better get your unit ready".

"Sir".

"And remember, Don't trust him. But try to get him to spill any information".

Jacob nodded "I will sir" he said as he left Gilbert's office, Gilbert then got up from his chair as he looked at the window.

"We're gonna expose you for the fake you really are Borgia!".

-meanwhile-

Jacob had returned back to Outer Heaven and told his teammates about what they were doing. He had his brother Frederick, Kurt, Riela, Jann, Hector, And Knute for this mission. The team was waiting in the town for the cardinal.

"He should be here in a few minutes" Jacob said "everyone ready for this?".

The others nodded.

"You bet Hun! We'll be able to handle any threat that comes at us" Jann said as he then had a smirk on his face.

"Speaking of which, A little birdie told me that you and Susie are dating! Oh you two are such a great couple". Jacob rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, Thanks Jann, That means a lot" Jacob said as a blush came to his face "She made sure to wish me luck with the mission today".

"Well, Looks like you're both going to have to hold your conversation for another time" Kurt said as he looked at the gate "Because here comes the cardinal".

The others looked to see a white car, As well as a few other cars come into the city. The cars then slowed down as they then stopped in front of the Diamond Dogs. The driver walked out to the back door and opened it as a man in his sixties came out wearing some sort of ceremonial outfit. The man was Gennaro Borgia.

"Thank you good sir" Gennaro Borgia said as the driver nodded. Gennaro then looked at the Diamond Dogs that stood in front of him. Gennaro smiled.

"Ahh, You must be the so called Diamond Dogs that I have heard so much about" Gennaro said with a smile "It's an honor to meet the very heroes who are willing to help out the good people of this world from the Imperial threat. I take it that one of you is the so called Big Boss?".

Jacob came forward "That would be me sir, It's an honor to meet you" Jacob said with a smile. He made sure to play completely dumb in order to get on Gennaro's side. Gennaro held out his hand to him.

"Ah! Big Boss. I've heard so much about you and of your good deeds. The battle at Barious, The foiled kidnapping, And the incident in Fouzen. Truly the Valkirya are watching over you and your soldiers" Gennaro said.

Jacob nodded as he shook the cardinals hand.

"Thank you sir, It's very wonderful to hear that from you" Jacob said. Gennaro kept his smile on his face. "Well, I'll be sure to make my visit as quick as possible so that we may be on our way. If you'll excuse me" he said as he then started to walk away. Jacob's facade then faded.

'You don't sound very honest good sir, But I'll keep that to myself for now' Jacob thought as he and the other Diamond Dog soldiers followed the man around town.

A/n: done, The next chapter will involve calamity raven's ambush on them. Take care and be sure to comment if you want.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 Raven claws

-the road-

After Gennaro Borgia had spread his words of the Valkirya all over Randgriz. He and the Diamond Dog unit all left the city as they went on their way to Yggdist. Jacob was hovering over them as he kept watch on the car as well as for anything suspicious.

"Big Boss!" A Diamond Dog soldier said "You think that someone would try to attack us?". Jacob glanced at the soldier.

"Well let's hope it doesn't have to go that way. Unless they want a death wish with us" Jacob said.

Gennaro coughed.

" -aheam- Well, Surely this drive back to Yggdist will be combat free" he said "Besides, What would they gain from us?".

Jacob glanced at Gennaro.

"Simple, They could hold you for ransom" He said. Gennaro waved his hand at him "Oh young child, The likes of the enemy wanting an old man like me is highly preposterous".

"I doubt it sir, But I guess you hold a point".

The group kept going as they were only a few miles away from Randgriz.

-5 hours latter-

The group had kept going until they were in an open area, Gennaro then pleaded for his driver to stop the car.

"I believe that we should take a break here for now and rest up" Gennaro said "Yggdist is only half a mile away from us, So a little rest wouldn't hurt". The others looked at Jacob for an answer. Jacob landed as he let his Iron man helmet come down as he turned to everyone.

"That's fine with me sir, Okay everyone. Rest up! Yggdist won't be far soon".

"Yes sir!".

Everyone got out the cars and tanks as they all stood around and took a break. Gennaro then walked away from the group.

"I'll just be over here praying in quiet, I'll be back shortly" he said. Jacob nodded at him "Very well sir, Be careful" Jacob said. Gennaro smiled at him "Oh, Don't worry about me. The Valkirya shall watch over me". He then walked away as Frederick walked over to Jacob.

"He sure is a cherry fellow huh?" Frederick said.

Jacob crossed his arms.

"Yeah...so very cheerful" Jacob said "Anyway, The sooner we get this done, The better".

-a few minutes later-

The group had waited for Gennaro to come back, Riela and Kurt were sitting next to the cars talking.

"I can't wait for this to be over" Kurt said. Riela just looked at him "Why Kurt?" She asked him.

Kurt then placed his hands behind his head.

"Honestly I don't know why, Guess I'm in some kind of crummy mood or something".

"Well, No need to be like that".

"Why's that?".

"Because in a few weeks is the feast of all spirits festival!".

Kurt smirked "Oh yeah...I almost completely forgot this year about it" he said. That's when Riela twiddled her thumbs a bit as a hue of red came across her face.

"Hey...umm...Kurt..." Riela said getting Kurt's attention.

"Yeah Riela?".

"Umm...if...if you don't have any plans for those few weeks. I was wondering if you would-", Sadly Riela was interrupted by Gennaro Borgia as he made his way back to the group.

"Ah, Sorry to keep all of you waiting" Gennaro said "Now, Let us be on our way". However as soon as he said that, The sound of a bullet was heard as it Pinged the side of the car.

Jacob acted quickly.

"Gunfire! Everyone get down!" He yelled as everyone hit the ground as Jacob covered his face with his Iron man helmet. Frederick got his high frequency blade at the ready as well as his Taurus Judge five shot revolver.

"Crap! Who's shooting at us? Imperials?" Frederick asked his brother. Jacob then looked to see some soldiers wearing all black uniforms and masks. Jacob glanced back at his brother.

"Not necessarily" he said "They're wearing all black and some kind of mask".

Kurt and Riela glanced up from behind the car.

"It's Calamity Raven!" Kurt said "Their the group that the Nameless have been looking for!". Jacob then stood up.

"Is that right?" Jacob said "Okay! Light them up! Don't let them hurt the Cardinal". The other Diamond Dogs nodded as they moved from their cover and opened fire at Calamity Raven. The Raven soldiers were quickly killed. Dahau was with his soldiers as well as Zig and Lydia.

"Hmm, So. Looks like the Gallians are fighting back" Dahau said "All soldiers, Destroy them at all costs!".

The Raven soldiers nodded.

"Sir!" They said as they ran at the team and fired back. Jacob glanced at his brother and nodded at him. Frederick smirked under his helmet.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He said as he then got from his cover and ran forward at the Raven solders and slashed four of them down with his high frequency blade.

Dahau raised an eyebrow at the display.

"Hmm, Very Impressive" he said "I've heard the Gallian armies were feeble and weak, but it seems even they have capable soldiers as well.. I'd expect no less, it would be a bore otherwise". Lydia glanced at Dahau.

"Is this really the time to praise our enemies?" She said with frustration. Dahau smirked.

"Why not praise them? Their skill is completely different from what we've been told about Gallians army. Their tactics are astounding and elite. Hmm, Although that one with the strange armor and sword might give you a bit of trouble Zig" Dahau said.

Zig got his broadsword ready as he then got into a fighting stance.

"Humph! We'll see who has the better skill at the blade!" Zig said as he then charged after Frederick. Hector was taking care of the Raven soldiers when he saw Zig.

"Lieutenant Frederick in front of you!" Hector said.

"Huh?" Frederick said as he then quickly saw Zig charge at him as he made a quick block with his bionic arm. Zig glanced at his arm.

"Well, That's some impressive armor you have to block my sword" Zig said. Frederick smirked "That's not not my armor, But my arm!".

"What!?".

"Surprised? I figured you'd be!".

Frederick then moved Zig's broadsword away as he then ran at him and slashed at Zig's leg, Forcing him to the ground.

"Agh! Not bad!" Zig said "But I won't let some scratch stop me! For I have a dream! One that must be made into reality: independence!"

Zig then forced himself up to stand. "As a Darcsen, That is my only goal in life". Frederick shook his head at Zig.

"Well, It's a shame that we're fighting. Because Outer Heaven could help you" Frederick said as he held his blade at the ready. Zig sighed as he smiled at his enemy.

"Well...Maybe in another life that could be possible!" Zig said as he then ran at Frederick again, Frederick didn't move as he waited for Zig to get into range.

'If I can time this attack I can end this quickly' Frederick thought. However just as he was about to time his attack, Four of the Raven soldiers had aimed their guns at him.

"Hun! You've got four enemies on you!" Jann yelled.

"Huh!?".

That's when the Raven soldiers fired at Frederick, Thankfully his armor was able to defect it. "Ha! In your face mother-gah!" Frederick was quickly knocked back into the air by Zig's large sword, As he was sent crashing into the ground.

"You were saying?" Zig said as he walked over to him, Limping a bit as he reached Frederick and his sword over him.

"Try and dodge this!".

Zig then brought down his sword, Only for it to come to a complete halt. He looked up and was stunned as he saw Riela holding his sword. However, She had a blue aura around her body and her hair was fully white as her eyes glowed red.

"You won't hurt my friends!" Riela said, Everyone was in shock.

'R-Riela...you're a Valkyria...'Frederick thought. Jacob just looked at her.

"We'll I'll be, I should have seen it when I saw half her hair was white" he said.

Zig backed off as he pulled his sword away from her grip. Riela then ran at him as she tried to strike him.

"You're gonna pay for trying to kill Frederick!" She yelled as she tried to attack him. Zig was able to dodge her attacks despite being injured, As he made it back to his comrades. Riela was about to come after him until she felt herself get extremely weak as she kneeled to the ground.

Kurt instantly ran over to her.

"Riela!" He yelled as he caught her before her body fell into the dirt as she laid in his arms breathing gently. Riela opened her eyes as she saw Kurt and smiled at him a bit.

"Kurt..." She said "Ugh...what happened?".

Kurt smiled back at her relived that she was okay. "Ahh Riela, Thank goodness you're okay. Don't worry. I'll explain on the way" he said as he looked up to see Calamity Raven retreating.

"Dammit! Their getting away! Leave them to me I'll get them!" Frederick said as he grabbed his sword and ran after them, Jacob flew over to his brother and stopped him.

"Frederick no, Let them go" Jacob said "We'll fight them another day". Frederick looked over his brothers shoulder to see the enemy was out of sight. Frederick put his sword and gun away.

"Alright, But we won't let them get away next time" Frederick said. Jacob nodded "Agreed, Come. Let's go see about Riela and get to Yggdist".

A/n: happy Easter! I am so so sorry for this chapter taking so long as it did. I've been having financial issues, Looking for a new job, And among other things. That I lost time of my work. So this chapter wasn't great. And I've been doing some new ideas too for the future.

Again, I apologize for this one taking so long and I hope to be on my A game and work harder. Comment like always, And message me whenever you want.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 under my rule

A/n: be careful what you say to a person that might record your every word.

-Yggdist-

After their encounter with Calamity Raven, The group made there way to the city of Yggdist at last. However the city was split into two factions. One side was a bunch of people with makeshift iron man like armor that was made of melted steel and had eye sockets on makeshift helmets. They also wore handmade capes that had the Tesla family insignia on the back of the capes. On the other half were the children of Yggdist. Some of the people, Or what few were left of them, Were preaching out in the streets.

"Praise be to our Almighty Valkyria heroes. They, The Valkyrur's rid the world of the evil Darcsens. And spread their good faith on to the world!" A child of Yggdist said "We do not need the ideals of a young man, Nor his devilish technology! For he is nothing when compared to the strength of the Valkyrur".

That's when some of the people from the other faction saw Gennaro Borgia and his protecter come into the city.

"Hey! Gennaro Borgia has returned!" One follower of Tesla said as he looked to see Jacob himself with the Cardinal. The follower quickly shouted and jumped.

"Followers of Tesla come quick! Our savior and hero of Gallia has finally arrived!". All of the followers of Tesla instantly came over as the children of Yggdist watched and has scowls on their faces.

"Defiler! Blasphemous traitor of the legendary Valkyria!" One child of Yggdist yelled "Here brothers and sisters! This man, This so called Big Boss as he is know. Here is the man that stood against a mighty Valkirya and shamed her in pure combat! This is the age of dark! This rebellious man is a traitor to the people of Gallia for standing-".

Jacob quickly spoke.

"Hey! Why don't you shut up with your bitch religion alright!? If I don't want to have faith in your God, Then dammit I will do as I please!" He said as he turned to his team and the followers who cheered him.

"Yeah! You hear that you Yggdist fools! We don't need a god to help us win this war! We got the legendary Big Boss! And he's gonna kick your Valkirya into the dust!" One follower said. Jacob placed his hand on the young man.

"Now now, Theirs no need to rub it in" Jacob said kindly as he turned to everyone "Alright scatter, We'll rest up here in Yggdist and then we'll all head home. Understand?".

"Sir!".

The other members of the group all went their separate ways as The Tesla followers talked with Jacob. Gennaro Borgia left as he went to his personal quarters.

'I must contact Dahau so the three of us can have a chat' Borgia thought.

-meanwhile-

As the Diamond Dog soldiers were doing their own thing, Riela and Kurt stood near the car.

"Man, So this is Yggdist? Never thought that a place that praised the Valkyria would be split into two factions" Kurt said. Riela then glanced at him.

"About that Kurt" she said "What happened to me when we were fighting with Calamity Raven? The first thing that I remember is running to protect Frederick, The next thing, I'm in your arms. Just what happened?".

Kurt looked into Riela's eyes. He knew that she wanted to know badly.

"Alright..." Kurt said "When you went to save Frederick, You stopped that one guy with the huge sword from attacking him with your bare hands. You stopped the blade itself, And your hair was fully white, And your eyes were glowing, And you had a blue aura around you".

Riela just stood their and looked at him before she spoke.

"Kurt...please tell me that your joking, Because...theirs no...no way. That I'm a...Kurt please. Just tell me that you're...".

Kurt shook his head at her.

"Sadly I'm not Riela, What you pulled off was something that only a Valkirya could do" he said. Riela just looked at him as she then started at the ground.

"But...I...why me?...I..I don't want that" Riela said in an upset tone. Kurt placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why Riela?" He asked her "Why wouldn't you want that?".

Riela looked up at him as she had tears falling down her face.

"Because I don't! I don't want to be that! I just want to be like the rest of you, Not some kind of special weapon!" She then looked at her hand "Ever since I joined with the Nameless, I've been known as the Grim reaper Kurt...How I would always be alive when everyone else around me was killed. I got transferred from squad to squad. But I got transferred into your group, With Imca and the others. And that made me happy, But now this...I don't know what to do...I-".

Riela then stopped as he felt Kurt lay his head on top of hers.

"You're not a Grim reaper Riela, You're my partner and friend. We're a family too. We are Diamond Dogs, We wouldn't treat you any different than one of our own. We care about you, Big Boss cares about you, I care about you. You're family, We care about our family Riela" Kurt said.

Riela looked at Kurt as she was speechless. "Say...say that again. About how you care for me" she asked. Kurt smiled a bit as he repeated himself.

"I said that I care for you Riela, I always have and I always will" he said. Then without warning, Riela locked her lips with his. Shocking the young Diamond Dog soldier. Kurt kept Riela close to him as he retired her feelings, As the two stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"Thank you so much Kurt" Riela said with a huge smile. Kurt smiled back at her "My pleasure Riela" he said. Riela then traced her finger in a circular motion.

"Speaking of pleasure Kurt..." Riela said with a large blush on her face "I was wondering if you would like to spend the festival with me when it arrives?".

Kurt was now beat red as he sighed.

"You...you want to spend the festival with me?" Kurt said. Riela nodded "Yes" she said "I do, With you".

Kurt stayed silent as he then nodded at her.

"Okay Riela, I'll spend the festival with you" he said, Riela smiled as she held him. "Oh thank you Kurt! Thank you!" She said. However they didn't know that the Cardinal had overheard them from his window.

-a few hours latter-

The Diamond Dogs were getting there things ready as they were about to head back to Randgriz. Jacob walked over to them as he said his goodbyes to the followers. "Okay! Pack it up everyone! Let's go home" Jacob said. Just then, Some people came over to them.

"Big Boss, Come with us" the larger men said getting Jacob's attention. Jacob walked forward.

"Sure, What's the problem?".

"Cardinal Gennaro Borgia would like a word with you before you leave".

Jacob nodes at the men as he turned to his team.

"Okay, All of you stay here. I need to talk with Gennaro Borgia for a bit. It shouldn't be long" Jacob said as then remembered something "Oh! Before I go. Frederick, I want you to do something for me".

Frederick looked at his brother and nodded at him.

"Sure bro, What's up?" He said. Jacob gestured for his younger brother to come to his side, Frederick did so as Jacob leaned to his ear and whispered.

"Turn on your speaker on your codec as soon as I send you a call okay" Jacob said, Frederick nodded at him.

"Okay, I will" Frederick said. Jacob smiled as he followed the men to the cardinals temple.

-church of Yggdist-

Gennaro Borgia was in front of an alter that was of a Valkirya as he prayed to it. As he was praying, He then heard the doors open.

"Good father, We have brought Jacob Tesla" one of the men said, Gennaro Borgia turned to them as he saw Jacob standing in the center. Gennaro Borgia nodded at his followers.

"Ah yes thank you, You may leave us please" Gennaro Borgia said. The men left as it was only Jacob and the cardinal now. Jacob walked forward to him.

"Well, We were lucky that nothing happened to us on the way here. And even more lucky that Calamity Raven didn't cause any serious damage either" Jacob said as he turned on his codec record mode as he sent a quite call to his brother, Gennaro Borgia looked at him with a narrow expression.

"Yes, You truly live up to your rank as Boss, But You also cause a problem as well in this war too" Gennaro Borgia said which caught Jacob off guard.

"A problem? How so?" Jacob asked. Gennaro Borgia then snapped his fingers as out from the columns were Calamity Raven soldiers aiming their guns at him. Jacob looked at his surroundings.

"Well, Calamity Raven eh? So they work for you I take it?" Jacob said. Gennaro Borgia nodded "Indeed, These Darcsens are the best of the best. They even put the Gallian army to shame. But...it would seem that you have made that turn the tables on us. To think that one Gallian soldier could create an all powerful army. Humph! Such a thing is far fetched".

"Heh, So I see. But good father, A man like you should be happy that this war is coming to an end?" Jacob said.

Gennaro Borgia looked at him.

"And that's just the problem that you are causing" he said "You're ending the war! In order to achieve true peace, can only be achieved through the religious unification of the entire continent".

"In other words, To create peace...war must be prolonged and continued".

"Correct, You're catching on quite well. Once this war has come and gone. I will be their to stand as the shepherd of the Yggdist flock and control all of Europa with an authority far above that of the current governing bodies. You see, I was divinely chosen, and therefore I am justified in making whatever sacrifices i deem necessary to achieve my objective".

Jacob tighten his fists.

"You son of a bitch, You're toying with people's lives just to serve your own purposes" Jacob said. Borgia crossed his arms. "Well, I would have had you not come into the picture" he said "Why did you have to be so intelligent? Why did you create such advanced weapons? Why are you quickly ending this war? These are questions that I want to know from you" Borgia said.

Jacob just snorted at the man.

"Heh, Because war is wrong. That's why".

"That doesn't answer my question".

"Do I really need to answer it completely?".

Borgia looked at him.

"Just like the papers said, Your also a smart ass!" Borgia said "Well, No matter. Whether King, Emperor, Tesla, Princess, Or civilian, All will bow down before the Valkyrur and myself. Although your friend will have to be put down, As she doesn't show the true glorious status of a Valkirya".

Jacob smiled at him as he then began to laugh, Borgia was a bit surprised by this.

"What is this? Why are you laughing?" He asked, Jacob stopped laughing as he looked at the man.

"Hehe, Well sir. You seem to sound like another priest that I once knew in my town back in the west. He was a kind man that treated us with love and care, He was the so called sun gods deliverer. It wasn't until I got older that we found out that he was a fraud! Who wanted to use us as pawns for war! His name was father Cornello! But that's beside the point here".

"Then what is the point?".

"Why don't you take a listen outside".

Borgia was confused by what he said until he heard the sounds of roaring people yelling and screaming for him. Borgia quickly ran to the window to see that it was none other than his own followers. He turned to Jacob.

"You! What did you do!?" Borgia said, Jacob just smiled at him.

"I told them the real truth and recorded and broadcasted our conversation all over Yggdist. Now, Just like your precious Valkyrur, You've fallen from grace by me!" Jacob said as he then quickly activated his Iron man thrusters and flew out from the celling of the church. Borgia covered himself from the pieces of celling that fell. He knew now that he was finished now that word had gotten out. And he knew that he would be exposed for the man he truly was.

"Damn! Damn that Tesla! DAMN HIM TO THE FIRES OF HELL!" Borgia yelled as he and his Calamity Raven soldiers began to escape the church threw the back door, Only to be greeted by his own followers.

Borgia panicked as he looked over to see Jacob and his unit long gone, Leaving the old man to the lions. Borgia tightened his fists in anger and embarrassment.

"May the Valkyrur burn your soul in a blue flame of agony..." He said under his breath as his followers grabbed him.

A/n: a little out there but meh, Now I'm going to be getting to work on Frederick and Imca's relationship in the next few chapters.

Stay tuned


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 mission brief: Yuki jo mountains

-Outer Heaven-

The team had made it back after their little encounter with Yggdist. Jacob sent Irene Elliot the recording of what the cardinal had said and it was published in an instant after she and the the other writers heard the codec recording. All of Gallia had heard of Gennaro's intentions and as such, Princess Cordelia exiled him from Yggdist permanently.

Gilbert Gassenar thanked Jacob for his work, But the young man had been sent death threats and angry letters by his daughter in the spam of two days. The city of Yggdist was refixed and remade into Tesla city. The last of the cardinals followers then abandoned the Valkirya all together and joined with Tesla. Proclaiming the young man into a god like being. Something that Jacob didn't want to be known as. A legend yes, A god, No.

Jacob, Isara, Leon, And Kreis were in the Tesla hanger. The four of them were covered in grease as they looked at their finished work. Thousands upon thousands of T-45D Power Armor was standing tall and shining. Jacob sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Whew, We did it" he said "It was a long process, But we finished the Ragnite chimera weapons, And the power armor too. And the three of you have made me proud of your skills, Looks like you three won't be needing me anymore".

Isara, Kreis, And Leon looked at him.

"What! No way! We don't have the kind of skills as you do Jacob" Leon said. Kreis agreed "He's right, We still have so much to learn".

"We don't want to stop just yet" Isara said.

Jacob looked at how determined they all were and smiled "Well, If you put it like that. Very well, I'll teach you more of the advanced technology skills that I know" he said getting smiles from the three engineers.

"Thanks bro! That means a lot!" Leon said.

Just then there was an announcement:

"Jacob! This is Kurt. We need you in the meeting room on the double! As well as Frederick!".

Jacob looked at the speaker as he rose up from his seat.

"I better go for now, Looks like Kurt needs me" Jacob said as he looked at the the others "Just look through your books that I made you and take your time with whatever invention that you want to make okay?".

They nodded as Jacob grabbed his trench coat. "Okay, I'll be back soon" he said as he walked away.

-meeting room-

Kurt, Riela, And Imca were all gathered around the table as they looked at a map. Jacob walked into the room as well as Frederick.

"You called for us Kurt, Is something the matter?" Jacob asked him. Kurt looked up at him.

"Hey Big Boss, Yeah, As. Matter of fact their is" he said as he pointed at the map "A village in the Yuki jo mountains needs supplies taken to them".

Jacob and Frederick looked at each other.

"The Yuki jo mountains?" The Tesla brothers said. Kurt nodded "Yes, The area is very far from Randgriz. About 286 miles away. But we should be their in record time, So we won't really need weapons for this since it's just a delivery mission" Kurt said.

Riela also added in.

"However the path up to the mountains is extremely dangerous. So we'll have to go up by foot" she said.

The brothers nodded at the idea.

"Right, Because It would be dangerous to fly with a storm in our path" Frederick said "Okay, So what does this village need?".

Kurt had a list of the items that was requested.

"4 months worth of food, A 10 guns for hunting game, Medicine, And blankets and clothes. We got the supplies already done and ready to go" he said.

Jacob nodded.

"Okay, I'll get some warm clothes on. Frederick If you want you can bring your Cyborg suit. But make it quick because we're leaving as soon as we do".

Frederick gave his brother a salute "Yes sir Big Boss!" He said happily as he ran off to get his cyborg suit, As Jacob went to get some warm and heavy clothes.

Kurt looked at Riela and Imca.

"Come on, Let's get dressed too" Kurt said, Imca shrugged.

"Sure" she said as she walked out of the room leaving only Kurt and Riela. Riela then laid her head on Kurt's chest.

"Would you like to help me get dressed?" She said with half lid eyes, Kurt looked away as he glanced back at her "You sure we have time for that?" Kurt asked her.

"We always have time, Now come with me" Riela said as she held Kurt's hand as they went to get changed.

A/n: part one done, Next for part two


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 in a snowstorm

-Yuki jo mountains-

The helicopter ride lasted for about 3 hours before the five of them were at the Yuki jo mountains. Jacob had on some arctic gear as well as Kurt and Riela and Imca. Riela was sitting with Kurt as Imca was with Frederick who was wearing his cyborg suit. Jacob was in the center as he was holding onto the supplies that were in a large case. Jacob was on his codec with Susie.

"Hunny, Are you sure that you'll be alright. I mean...You're going to the Yuki jo mountains. That place has claimed many lives because of it's harsh freezing blizzards and extremely cold temperature" Susie said on the codec. Jacob was calm on his end.

"Darling relax, I'll be fine. This is just a drop off, That's all. No enemies or anything to worry about. We'll all be safe, And We'll all come back home soon" Jacob said. Susie was quiet on her end as she sighed.

"Okay love, Come home soon. I love you" Susie said, Jacob smiled as he closed his eyes "I love you too hunny" he said as he finished the codec call. The others were giggling at him as Jacob rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh hush all of you" Jacob said with a smile. "Aww, The all mighty legendary Big Boss is acting all lovey dovey to his sweet Susie. Ohh it's cute!" Riela said as she held her cheeks.

Jacob waved at her.

"Okay Okay, But we can save the fun jokes for latter" Jacob said as he looked at the window "Because we've arrived".

The others looked at the window to see Yuki jo mountains, The whole place was covered in snow and the sky was hard to see, Making flying a problem. pequod stopped the helicopter as he brought it hovering to the ground a bit.

"Sorry Boss, But we can't get through the blizzard" pequod said "Looks like you guys are gonna have to go on foot". Jacob leaned up to the cockpit.

"That's okay pequod, We'll take it from here" he said as he went and pulled open the door as he grabbed the supplies gently. Kurt, Riela, Imca, And Frederick followed him.

"Be careful down there Boss" pequod said.

"I will" Jacob said back as he covered his face with his scarf "Okay, Let's walk. But be careful as well. We don't want to slip". The others nodded as they went on their way.

-23 minutes latter-

The group was walking through the snow as they made their way up to the village. Jacob was trying to see, But the blizzard was too much for him.

"Can't see a thing" Jacob said as he turned to his group "You guys alright?".

Kurt and Riela looked him. "So far so good" Riela said as he held onto her shawl "This snow is so cold!".

"Not to mention very windy" Kurt said "But we don't have much to go. The village should be visible in a matter of minutes".

Imca sighed.

"Let's get this over with, The sooner we get out of this cold the better. Ugh...it's so cold" she said. Frederick walked over to her.

"If you want Imca, I can give you my suit for you to keep warm" Frederick offered. Imca looked at him with a narrow glare.

"I don't need your pity mutt" she said as she walked forward. Frederick followed her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look Imca! Quit acting like a damn hot shot! I'm just doing you a favor so you won't have to freeze! Jeez! No wonder you're such a bitch all the time!" He said. Imca quickly got angry.

"You better watch your mouth mutt! Or you'll be regretting it badly! Now get lost!" She said as she pushed his hand away and walked forward, However she didn't see the weak ice as she walked on it as it then gave way and broke, Causing Imca to fall.

"Crap!" Imca said as she tried to pull herself up, But the ice around her was starting to give way as well. The others panicked.

"Imca!" They all said as Frederick was the first to reach her, Imca yelled back at him.

"Get out of here you stupid mutt!" She said "If you walk on this ice, It'll fall apart". Frederick stopped as Imca tried to get herself up again. But the ice was quickly falling apart even more.

"Ahhh! Okay now I'm a bit scared..." Imca truthfully admitted, Frederick took a chance and ran for her. As he made his way to her he picked her up.

"Hey, It's alright. I've got you Imca" Frederick said, Imca looked at him.

"Frederick..." Imca said in a low tone.

Just then the ice began to break around them, Frederick lost his footing as they both feel through.

"Gahh!" Imca and Frederick screamed as Frederick held onto a part of the hanging ice.

"Frederick! Imca!" Jacob said as he tried to run after them, But the ice started to fall apart. Making his attempt impossible. "Jacob! Forget about me! Get to the village! We'll be fine. Just-".

That's when the hanging piece of ice broke causing Imca and Frederick to fall below. "Aghhhhh!".

"GUYS!" Jacob yelled as he tried to run after them, But Riela and Kurt stopped him.

"Jacob no!" Kurt said "I know you want to go after them, But we can't now. We don't have anything on us to get them". Jacob kept struggling in their grips.

"I don't care! I'm gonna save them!" Jacob said. Riela then turned Jacob's head to hers.

"Jacob listen, We can't go down in that hold and get them. We need to get help from the village if we have a chance of rescuing them. So we're coming to have to come back latter for them" she said.

Jacob freaked as he looked at the large hole as he saw some snow fall into the hole. Jacob tried to struggle more, But sadly gave in. He knew they we're right. They just didn't have anything on them to get them.

"Dammit! Alright fine! We'll head to the village and immediately come back to get them!" Jacob said "Let's move!". The three headed off as quickly as possible to the village.

-underground cave-

Imca and Frederick were falling still down the dark hole. The two then hit the floor hard. Frederick took off his helmet as he held his side.

"Fuck!" Frederick said "Ah god, Ugh...Imca...Imca!". Frederick got up as he looked around for her when he herd her voice.

"I'm over here...agh!".

Frederick turned on his suits built in light system as he was able to see his surroundings better, As he walked over to were Imca's voice carried. He saw her. Frederick ran over to her.

"Imca! Are you alright!?" Frederick asked her. Imca looked at Frederick and nodded at him.

"Yeah, I'm-agh! Okay...no. My left arm is twisted" she said. Frederick looked at her left arm to see that it was a bit bloody and saw that it was broken. Frederick picked her up, But Imca pushed him away.

"No! I don't want your help! I can do it myself! I'm not weak!" She said. Frederick was getting tired of how she was acting as he then picked her up again and put her over his shoulder. Imca yelled.

"You damn mutt! Put me down right now! I'm not a kid, You hear me dammit!?". Frederick gently placed her on the ground next to a wall as he glared at her.

"For once just deal with it Imca!" Frederick said "I'm helping you get better wither you like it or not! So sit down, Take a deep breath, And SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME HELP YOU!".

Imca was silent, She didn't know what to say after that. She just stared at Frederick. Frederick looked at her as he then pressed the center of his cyborg suit as he placed it to the wall. He sat next to Imca as he held out her broken arm.

"Your arm is broken, I'm gonna have to push it back into place. Just hold onto me when your ready Imca" Frederick said. Imca nodded as she placed her right hand on his shoulder as Frederick then began to push her bone back in place.

Imca gritted her teeth at the pain as she leaned to him and bit his shoulder hard as he was able to get it back in.

"There" Frederick said. Imca looked at her left arm as she then moved it a bit "That wasn't so bad wa-".

Punch!

Imca punched Frederick across the face, As Frederick leaned up and glared at her.

"Dammit Imca! Just when I'm helping you-!".

Frederick was silenced as Imca locked her lips onto his, Shutting him up. She made sure to hold him tightly as she kissed him before she pulled back with a blush on her face.

Imca looked away from him.

"Tha-thank you...Frederick..." Imca said. Frederick just blinked at her as he then did something that surprised her. He got his trench coat from his suit and wrapped it around the both of them as he pulled Imca close to him, As her head laid on his chest.

"You're welcome...Imca" Frederick said.

-the village-

Kurt, Riela, And Jacob were able to make it to the village. They gave the people their supplies, And had asked a few of them for help on what happened on their way up the mountain. The villagers agreed to help them as they got rope and climbing gear with them as they headed back to the hole.

"Okay, let's rescue Frederick and Imca!" Jacob said.

A/n: to be continued


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 bonding

-the hole-

3 hours had passed since Imca and Frederick were huddled up together as they did there best to get warm. The two of them refused to move anywhere as they waited for help, Imca glanced at Frederick a bit as she saw him look at the area around him before he looked at her. Imca locked eyes with him as the two then looked away blushing.

Frederick moved his bionic arm up to her left shoulder. Imca looked at it as she placed her right hand on it gently. Imca gently sighed as she moved her head next to his.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Imca said getting Frederick's attention.

"For?".

"For acting the way that I have, I've been that way since I first joined the army".

"I see, Well. That's understandable. But...why? Surely there must be a reason".

Imca took a deep breath.

"Remember back in Barious, When I lost it when I saw Selvaria" Imca said. Frederick nodded "Yeah, I remember" he said.

Imca then looked at the ground "When I was little, grew up in a small Darcsen village called Tiluca, located within imperial territory. I had gone into the nearby woods to play before the incident occurred".

"What incident?" Frederick asked.

"The annihilation of my village Tiluca" Imca said "As I came back I only saw nothing but blue flames. And...that Valkirya" she finished in anger. Frederick then rubbed her shoulder.

"You saw Selvaria when you were little" Frederick said. Imca looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah...she destroyed everything! My home! My friends! My family! All of it was gone! And she was the only one who walked out of my village! That's why...from that day forward I swore vengeance against her! So after that I began to survive alone, wandering across imperial lands as a lone hunter until the cold and snow of winter day drove me across the border into Gallian territory. I was found by Crowe, Who told me that I was near death. He invited me to join up with nameless. And so I did, And I've been the longest member of Nameless longer than any other current member, so my Number is 01 and I'm often called "Ace" because of that".

Frederick just looked at her, He had now figured out the reason why she was like she was. Imca leaned up to Frederick's face.

"So now you know why I am like the way I am" Imca said "heh, If that Valkirya didn't burn down my village I would probably be a different person".

Frederick moved a small bit of her hair out of her face.

"Maybe so" Frederick said "But that doesn't mean you have to do everything alone". Imca glanced at him.

"Frederick please...don't-". Imca was silent as Frederick kissed her gently. Imca didn't push away, Nor did she hit him or scold him. She just closed her eyes and accepted it. Their kiss lasted for over 99 seconds before they broke apart.

The two looked at each other and for the first time, Smiled at one another. Frederick placed his right hand on her cheek.

"I'll help you" Frederick said, This caught Imca off guard.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Imca asked him. Frederick smiled as he poked her nose.

"Silly! I'm going to help you in your quest for vengeance" he said "After all, You saw how powerful Selvaria is, So, Why not have a helping hand?".

Imca was both speechless and a little touched. She didn't think that anyone would willingly just help her out on her mission. She had always done things alone. Imca sighed and smiled at the young Tesla.

"Fine..." She said "I'll let you help".

Frederick smiled at her as he gently pulled her closer.

"Good" Frederick said.

The two rested their heads on one another before looking into each other's eye. They slowly leaned closer and closer, Only to stop as they heard the sound of rope and boots above them.

"Imca! Frederick! Are you down there?" It was Jacob. The two sighed in relief as they called out to him.

"We're down here not to far from you!" They both said. Jacob was able to pinpoint their voice as he made his way to them.

-two days later-

After the rescue operation. Imca and Frederick were taken back to the village as they were treated for their injuries. Imca's arm was able to be recovered in a matter of two days, And Frederick was treated for smaller wounds. The helicopter ride was a little quiet. Save for Kurt, Riela, And Jacob noticing a change in Imca and Frederick. The two soldiers were on the helicopter huddled together as they fell asleep.

Jacob smiled.

"Well, Looks like somebody got to know each other when they were underground" Jacob said. Riela smiled "Ohhh! Those two are so cute together!" She said happily.

"Never thought that Imca of all people would that" Kurt said in a bit of amazement. The three smiled as they looked at them as they headed back home.

A/n: done! I had to do some changes with this chapter as their was a part 3, But I didn't see a need to do it since I fitted it in only two parts. So next is also in two parts. And it's the one where Welkin and Alicia get separated from the team. As well as the Edy attachment.

Latter


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 split in the woodlands

A/n: Thanks to Darkspecter141 for the names of the nukes. However as time went by I thought of another idea for them. But thank you again for the names my friend.

A day had passed, And the townsfolk and soldiers were getting ready for the feast of all spirits festival that was coming very soon. Cordelia had even went to the town to help out, As well as her regent Annette. This increased morale, Not only for the soldiers, But for the townsfolk as well. And this made Princess Cordelia's Image and reputation sky rocket.

-meanwhile at Outer Heaven-

Jacob was done with his metal gear Dynamo. He gave it a new Ragnite based energy twin buster rifle, And a blue Ragnite beam saber too. He also made a triple nuke launcher. And named each one:

The first nuke, The original one was named Exodus, It only had 5 Kilotons in it. That was his so called warning nuke, It would be used to blow up one part of an area.

The second one was named Leviticus, His Ragnite based nuke. This one had about only 10 kilotons in it. And it would be only used as a second warring shot.

And the third and last one was his most deadliest nuke, One that, While the first one was white and had black rings on it. And the second one was silver and had blue rings on it. Each nuke had their names on both sides. But this nuke, Was red in color, And had black skulls on it, And the tip had a spiral cone head. And it's kiloton rate was off the charts. Having a whopping 99,999 kilotons in it. It was powerful to destroy half the planet.

That nuke, Was only for a last resort. And it had a special password lock on it. Something that Jacob kept on him at all times. It was designed to only kill their enemies. It would not harm animals, Or it's allies, Nor would it destroy any of the nature.

The name of the nuke, Was Genesis.

Jacob looked at the Genesis nuke.

"The password is of our parents..." Jacob said to himself "But I hope that we never have to use this one nuke".

He then looked at the clock and saw that he was running late for his next mission.

"Crap! I almost forgot about the scouting mission" he said as he frantically used the Extremis in his system to bind with his Firefly Mark-1 iron man armor. He then grabbed a chip that was on his table.

"Almost forgot the Extremis chip for Frederick" Jacob said as he flew out of the hanger.

-the forest woodland-

Jacob,Largo, Rosie, Welkin, Alicia, And Isara were in the forest at night. The group was waiting for Frederick's team to come back from their scouting. However, That was 2 hours ago. Largo looked over at Jacob as he saw that he was pacing back and fourth in worry.

"I'm worried Big Boss..." Largo said "Frederick and the others were back a long time ago. Haven't heard a thing on the codec".

Jacob stopped as he looks at Largo.

"I know, And this isn't like them to just not call us about anything" Jacob said "We should look, And find them as soon as possible".

Alicia nodded.

"I agree. The enemy could be closer than we think" she said. Welkin nodded "Alicia's right. Everyone, Get on your black ops masks in case for combat" he said.

Everyone did as Welkin ordered, Welkin got his R5 assault rifle from the Edelweiss. He and Alicia walked forward. "We'll both check to see anything" Welkin said. Rosie, Largo, And Isara nodded. Jacob walked up to them.

"I'll protect you guys from any attacks" he said.

"Thanks Jacob" Welkin said as the three walked forward slowly, Making sure to be careful. Largo then spotted something in the sky.

"Huh?" Largo said. However as soon as he saw whatever he saw, A blue light hit the ground causing an explosion.

"Gah!" Welkin cried as well as Alicia.

"FUCK!" Jacob yelled as he used his thrusters and moved Welkin and Alicia out of the explosion. Largo and Isara ran forward to try and find them.

"Welkin!" Isara cried as she tried to go after them, But Largo stopped her. "Hold on! Where are you going? Don't be an idiot!" He said "Who's gonna drive the tank if you get hurt?".

Isara looked away as she looked at the smoke that was still spewing from the hole that it made. Rosie then pulled out her M60 machine gun.

"Largo, Isara, We've gotta move our butts now!" She said "Two more minutes and we'll be dead!".

That's when the sound of imperial soldiers came running at them through the woodland.

"It's Outer Heaven soldiers! Take them down!" One Imperial solder said.

"Damn...no choice. We're outnumbered. Everybody take cover!" Largo said. Rosie nodded as she looked at Isara "come on Isara, Now!" Rosie said.

"Right!" Isara said as the three of them go into the Edelweiss and drove off.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 making our way back out of the forest snare

meanwhile with the others-

Welkin, Alicia, And Jacob were on the ground. Welkin started to come to.

"Ugh...where...?" Welkin said as he awoke. Alicia started to awake as well.

"Nn...nngh...Welkin...?" Alicia said. Welkin smiled "Oh, Good. You're awake" Welkin said with relief. Alicia nodded as she looked around.

"Yeah...but...Where's Jacob?" She said.

"Don't worry about me...".

The two looked over and saw Jacob waking over to them as his helmet went down "I'm okay, But what about the two of you? Any injuries?" Jacob asked them.

"Where are we? Is everyone alright?" Alicia asked Jacob. Jacob looked at his surroundings.

"Looks like we got separated when that blast thew us down here" Jacob said.

"Oh" Alicia said.

"Jacob, Alicia, There are probably still Imperials camped out up there. It's just a matter of time until they spot us here. We should move as soon as we can" Welkin said "are you hurt anywhere? Do you think you can walk?".

Alicia looked at herself "I think I'm fine" she said before she suddenly winced in pain "Augh! Scratch that. I think my ankle's sprained, Actually. But I should be okay. It's not too bad to walk on".

Welkin nodded.

"Sorry, I know it hurts but you gotta tough it out for now" Welkin said.

Alicia nodded at him.

"Of course" she said.

Jacob looked forward.

"Welkin, You help Alicia while I work on keeping us out of any Imperial attacks. I'll protect the both of you" Jacob said. Welkin and Alicia nodded at him.

"Thanks Jacob" Alicia said.

Jacob smirked "Anytime. Now, Let's try and sneak out of this mess before we're spotted". The three then started to crouch as they made their move out of the snare. They kept sneaking as they made it to a small clearing. Jacob got his helmet back on as he used his night vision.

"The lack of light means it's harder to see enemies in the distance, So watch out and stay behind me. I'll be able to see them in the dark" Jacob said.

Welkin and Alicia looked at him.

"But Jacob how can you see them in the dark?" Alicia asked him.

"I'm with Alicia, How is that possible?" Welkin asked.

Jacob then took off his helmet and put it on Welkin's head.

"Night vision" Jacob said "It allows me to see in extremely dark areas. So we'll be safe as long as I'm in front of you guys". Welkin was looking around as he saw everything in a green light.

"Wow! This is incredible l feel like an owl with this night vision" Welkin said in amazement. Jacob took the helmet off of him as he placed it back on. That's when Alicia winced.

"Oww..." Alicia said getting Welkin's attention.

"Is your ankle gonna make it?" Welkin asked her. Alicia looked away "Sorry... I don't know how much I can run like this" she said. Welkin then placed her arm over his shoulder as he held her close.

"Huh? Welkin?" Alicia said.

"Don't worry Alicia, I've got you" Welkin said. That's when they heard an alarm.

"Is that sound...a mortar?!" Welkin said.

"Have they spotted us?" Alicia asked him.

Welkin shook his head.

"No, Their aim is too far off. They're probably trying to scare us out with it" he said "If we're careful, We can predict where they'll fire and steer clear of the target area".

"Sounds good with me. Okay, Let's go. But take it one step at a time" Jacob said as the three started to move. The three took their time slowly moving as to not get spotted. They also made sure to keep an eye on the mortars siren too. The three crouched as they kept moving as Jacob saw one imperial soldier.

Jacob then pulled out his Raging Bull Revolver as he then pulled one of his arms inside the suit albeit it being painful and got out the silencer that he had made just in case as he put it on his handgun.

"With this, They won't be able to hear us" Jacob said as he aimed his gun and fired. The guns fire didn't give away their position as the silenced magnum bullet went right through the imperial soldiers helmet, Killing him. Jacob gestured for his friends to go ahead of him as they did. Jacob followed as the mortar fired. Missing them.

"Whew...that was close" Welkin said. Jacob nodded "Yeah, I know" he said. Alicia however was looking at something.

"Hey, What's that light?" She said.

The boys turned to her direction, Welkin spoke up "Oh, That's a luciferant. It's bioluminescent, The same sort of thing as a firefly" he said as he pondered "Hey, Wait. The luciferant feeds mostly on manure. There could be an animal trail here. With luck, It might let us sneak past without the enemy spotting us".

Jacob then saw something blue glowing as he went over and got it.

"Hey guys, I found this odd plant" Jacob said. Welkin looked at it "Let me see...these leaves...Great, This is Ponisera".

"What's Ponisera?" Jacob asked him.

"It's a wild herb that works well on bruises" Welkin said "Just have to grind the leaves down...Alicia, Let me put this on your ankle". Welkin then began to grind the plant as he put it on Alicia's ankle. Alicia moved her leg a bit.

"It...it kinda stings. But I think it hurts a little less now. Thank you, Welkin" Alicia said.

Welkin smiled.

"No problem, Okay. Let's push on ahead. We might find more Ponisera growing nearby" he said as they moved out slowly. The three moved over to a bridge as Jacob looked down.

"You two go on ahead, I'll hover over the gap. I don't want to make the bridge fall into the river" he said. Alicia and Welkin nodded as they went across the bridge, Jacob glanced up to see a search light that was moving left and right. Jacob aimed his gun and shot the guard, Killing him. Jacob then hovered over to the other side.

"Nice" Jacob said as heard the mortar alarm go off again.

"Uh oh..." Welkin said.

"Keep moving! I'll handle anything in our way" Jacob said as he reloaded his gun. Jacob moved forward as he saw two Imperials in the grass as he shot them in their heads as he gestured for his friends to follow him, Welkin and Alicia followed him as they carefully moved as the sound of the mortar fired and hit an area that was far from their position.

They made their way to a sharp right turn as Welkin saw some more Ponisera. "Alicia, Here's some more Ponisera. Let's get it on your ankle" he said as he rubbed it on her ankle gently.

Alicia sighed happily

"Thanks. It hurts even less now" she said.

"That's good, But still. Don't push yourself" Welkin said as he looked over at Jacob "We're ready when you are".

"Got it" Jacob said as they forward. Jacob leaned his head to the side to see three imperial soldiers and a search light. He then glanced at his right to see a large clearing.

"Jackpot" Jacob said as he then rolled forward and fired his magnum five times. Killing the light and the imperial soldiers, And the one in the tower. Jacob nodded for Welkin and Alicia to follow as they did. The three made it to the other side as the mortar alarm went off.

"Hmm..." Welkin said as he saw some Ponisera "Ooh, There's some more Ponisera again". He then placed it on Alicia's ankle.

"Ahh...the pains mostly gone now. Thanks again" Alicia said.

"I'm just glad it's working" Welkin said. Alicia then pondered something.

"So, Welkin...um...is that stuff edible?"

"Why, Are you hungry?".

"Huh? No! I'm just...I wondered if I could use it in a new bread recipe".

Welkin smiled as he thought about it "Oh, I see. Well, The flowers have a sweet nectar to them, So it could be good".

Jacob then began to smile.

"Hehe, You both tease me, We're sneaking around the woods and the both of you are thinking about bread ideas and if flowers taste good for bread" he said.

Welkin and Alicia both gave their leader narrow glares.

"We don't wanna hear it, Tesla boy!" Alicia said. Jacob giggled "Haha! Okay, Okay. Let's move on" Jacob said. The three carefully moved around as they saw three search lights. Jacob reloaded his gun again and took aim at the guards in the towers and the lights. They then ran across as the mortar fired, Missing them.

"Phew! We should be safe here, At least for a little while" Welkin said.

"I'm just glad that's over" Jacob said "let's look for a spot where we can rest".

"Right. It's too dark to cover much ground even if we tried" Alicia said.

The three kept moving as they made their way to see a small cabin.

"Who'd build a cottage way out here? Not that I'm complaining or anything" Welkin said. Jacob walked forward "Not sure, But let's go inside" Jacob said.

-the cottage-

The three walked in and saw that it was completely empty. Jacob sighed as he got out of his Firefly Mark-1 armor and sat down.

"That was rough on my body..." Jacob said as he moved his left arm around. "Anyway, How's your ankle holding up Alicia?".

Welkin sat by Alicia to see.

"We're sorry to make you walk so far on it" Welkin said. Alicia smiled at them "No, It's not too bad. Don't worry" she said.

"That's good. Still, Let's get an herbal compress on it just in case" Welkin said.

"It just figures you'd know about herbs, Welkin" Alicia said.

Welkin smiled as Jacob got him the herbal compress. "here you go" Jacob said.

Welkin took the compress from him as he got to work "Thanks Jacob" Welkin said with a smile "This here's called aloe severa. It's a succulent in the lily family. There's a jelly substance inside it's leaves that helps combat swelling".

Alicia giggled at him "Hee hee! I should start calling you doctor nature" she said "Very well doc, I entrust my ankles care to you".

Welkin nodded as he started to take care of Alicia's ankle. As that was going on, Jacob was walking back and fourth trying to see if he got a call from Frederick and the others. Sadly no calls were made.

"Shit...were the hell are you guys..." Jacob said in a low tone as he looked out the window. Welkin sighed as he rubbed his head "All right, That should do it. How's it feel? A little weird?" Welkin asked.

Alicia shook her head.

"No, It's nice and cool. Thanks, Doc" she said.

"I'm just glad we found something to help you. The pain should ease with time, Too" Welkin said.

Alicia then pondered something.

"So Welkin, What got you into nature to start with?" She asked. Welkin placed a hand on his chin.

"Well, I don't know. I guess it had a lot to do with my dad's influence".

"General Gunther's?".

"Yeah, Whenever he came home, We'd take a trip collecting bugs in the mountains, Or swimming. Somewhere along the way going on those trips turned into. Love of nature for me, Too".

Alicia was speechless.

"The General, Out collecting bugs? That's unexpected" Alicia said. Jacob walked over to them "That's pretty cool Welkin" Jacob said.

"Maybe so...I guess other people see him as a big, Stoic military hero" Welkin said "He had his own share of worries, though".

"Yeah...?" Alicia and Jacob said. Welkin nodded.

"My mom died as a casualty of the First Europan War. I don't think dad got over the fact that he couldn't protect her. But everybody else was always praising for being a great hero. The war won him respect and adulation, But it also cost him the love of his life. I think that always weighted on him...that question of what he fought the war for".

Both Jacob and Alicia just looked at Welkin before Alicia spoke "I had no idea" she said.

"Yeah...sorry about that Welkin" Jacob said.

Welkin smiled at them "It's okay" he said "But when he was out in the woods playing with me, He was always so bright and happy. Maybe I fell in love with nature because it always put the smile back on my dad's face".

"I see..." Jacob said.

"Oh Welkin..." Alicia said as she leaned over and hugged him, Jacob decided to join in as well. "Well, We better get some rest for now. After what we did" Jacob said.

Welkin and Alicia agreed.

"Good idea, But that also includes you too Big Boss" Welkin said.

Jacob was about to protest but decided against it.

"Heh...fine, You win" he said.

-a few hours latter-

The three were asleep as they waited for morning to come, As they were sleeping. The sounds of footsteps in the grass could be heard making it's way to the cottage. Jacob quickly awoke as he moved his eyes around to make out the location of the sound. Jacob then held out his right hand as the hand of his armored suit came off and flew to him as it combined with his right hand.

"Guys! Wake up! Someone's coming!" Jacob said as Welkin and Alicia awoke. Jacob activated his armored hands drill claws as they spun, The door slowly opened as a single imperial soldier walked in.

"Freeze!" Jacob said.

The soldier stopped as he then collapsed to the floor.

"Agh! What?" Jacob said as he stopped the drill claws. Welkin leaned over the imperial soldier "He's badly wounded. I'm surprised he can even walk" Welkin said.

"Ugh...help...me" the imperial soldier said.

"Guys! Do something!" Alicia said. Welkin and Jacob nodded as they helped the imperial soldier.

"Well?" Alicia said.

Welkin shook his head "It's no use. The wounds way too deep". The imperial soldier then held his abdomen "It hurts. It's so dark. Oh god. M-mother..." He said as he held up his hand.

Alicia held his hand.

"It's okay, Don't be afraid. Mother's right here. Everything's fine...see" Alicia said.

The imperial soldier smiled a bit.

"Yes...it's..." He then stopped breathing as his life was gone. Alicia looked away in sadness.

"Poor kid..." Jacob said.

-meanwhile-

Rosie was walking back and forth. "You find Big Boss, Welkin, And Alicia?" She asked Largo.

"Nah, Still nothing" Largo said. As the two were talking, Isara was working on the Edelweiss. Rosie walked over to her.

"Isara. How about you quit messin around and help us look?" Rosie said.

Isara stopped as she looked at her.

"The Edelweiss still requires maintenance. I need to work on that for now" she said.

"Your own brother's gone missing here and you'd rather be doing maintenance work than look?" Rosie said. However, Isara stood up.

"It's because he's missing that I'm doing this. We have no idea when he'll be back, But...making sure the Edelweiss is ready for him is the best thing I can do for him" Isara said.

Rosie looked at her as she smirked.

"Hmph. Alright alright, I get ya. Just...don't overdo it okay" she said. Isara nodded at her "I won't, I promise" Isara said.

Rosie smiled at her "Good, I'll keep on watch for any Imperials" she said, Largo walked over to Isara.

"I hear what you're saying kid. Just be sure you rest up while you can. You been working since first thing this morning. You're squad 7's second tank pilot. If you pass out on us, We're all toe up, Hear me? Getting a good night's rest is another thing you can do for your brother right now" Largo said.

Isara looked at Largo and smiled.

"I understand. Thank you for your advice, Largo. You sound just like Big Boss when you said that" she said with a smile.

Largo blushed as he rubbed his head.

"Oh...sure" Largo said.

Isara then looked at the night sky.

'I hope that the three of you are safe' she thought.


	82. Chapter 82

82 the Edy detachment

-elsewhere-

Frederick and his team had been given orders to scout out the area and return to Big Boss for reports. However, Edy had made the squad become separated and Marina had chased after a puppy. Making getting back to the others...difficult.

The team stopped and talked about their situation.

"Unbelievable...Miss Edy, You got us all separated from the squad" Homer said.

Edy looked at him.

"Excuse me?! What part of this is MY fault?" Edy said in her defense. Jann spoke up.

"Ummm, Maybe the part where you didn't follow Lieutenant Frederick's orders and you ran after those Imps, Screaming like a banshee?" He said.

"Jann has a point..." Frederick said as his helmet came down. Edy looked away from Jann and Frederick "W-well, What about Marina, Then? She ran off after that silly puppy, Didn't she?" Edy said trying to cover her ass. Marina gasped as she looked at Frederick.

"You have to admit Lieutenant, He was so cute" Marina said. Frederick waved his hand at her.

"No no, It's fine. You're forgiven Marina. At least the puppy was NEAR the area of where we were supposed to go" Frederick said to Edy.

Edy pouted.

"Aww come on Lieutenant Frederick, Can't you let this slide?" Edy pleaded.

"Now, Now. Let's stop assigning blame and think of what to do next, Shall we Lieutenant?" Susie said.

Frederick nodded at her.

"Right Susie" he said.

Lynn agreed as well.

"You're right. Big Bosses orders when he sent us out were to rejoin as soon as our scouting mission was done" Lynn said "Hmm, Those Imperials were all over us. We probably weren't the only ones separated".

"O-OF course we weren't! Now, Let's hurry along back. Big Boss is waiting for us" Edy said.

"Jacob..." Susie said lovingly as she thought of being in her boyfriends arms again. Jann looked a her and smiled.

"Oh Hun don't worry, We'll get the two of you reunited again" Jann said.

Homer then glanced at Edy.

"Because you ran off. Don't forget that part to tell Big-".

Wham!

"AAUGHRt!" Homer grunted as he smiled "Hee hee. I like your right cross best, But that left hook...Mmmm..." He said.

Jann had a sweat mark come down the side of his face.

"Oh, Honey. Don't let her get you down. Must be tough though, Playing whippin boy" he said as Homer looked at him.

"Hee hee...don't worry, Jann. Whipping boy suits me just fine" he said with a smile.

"You're colorful as ever, Homer" Lynn and Frederick said with bored narrow glares. "Ignore him. And where are we, Anyway? I can't see a thing in this dark!" Edy said.

Frederick then used his solid eyes night vision mode.

"There are houses up ahead. A village" Frederick and Marina said before looking at one another.

"Oh, Sorry" Frederick said, Marina waved it off "No no, It's fine. But I must admit Frederick, How were you able to see that so far away" Marina asked him.

Frederick smirked "Heh, Thank my solid eye for that. It has built in night vision for night operations" he said.

"That's impressive" Marina said in amazement.

"I'll say" Edy said "Maybe I should thank that puppy. I'm to have your eyes and advanced...umm eye, Marina and Frederick".

Susie then looked over at Frederick "Lieutenant, Do you suppose that we could sneak a quick bath in town sir?" Susie asked him.

"Ooh, Count me in too Lieutenant! I'm starting to feel like a musk of here" Jann said.

"Ha ha! Sure. I don't see any harm in that" Frederick said. Edy looked at him "But! Lieutenant! We need to get back to Big Boss before-".

She was cut off as there was an explosion.

"Eek! What was that?! An explosion? Where?!" Jann freaked.

"Marina! Lieutenant!" Edy cried.

Marina and Frederick looked out into the distance.

"Imperials. No doubt about it. They're attacking the village" they both said "There's a tank too. That was probably the explosion we heard".

"We have to help them!" Edy said. Frederick nodded at her as he got his helmet to cover his face.

"I'm with Edy! Let's go!" Frederick said as he placed his right hand on his high frequency blade.

"Miss Edy? Lieutenant?" Homer said.

"We're saying we should go help that village!" Edy said.

Susie panicked "B-but, They have tanks...the difference in our firepower is too great" she said.

"Don't give us difference in firepower!" Edy said "Edy's right. If we don't help them, That village will be wiped clean off the map!" Frederick said "If we can't beat them outright, We can at least buy the villagers time to get out".

Susie looked at Frederick and smiled getting his attention.

"You okay Susie?" Frederick asked her.

"No, I...you're just...I didn't know you got your older brother's leadership skills" she said.

Frederick smirked under his helmet.

"Heh, Guess it's finally rubbed off on me. I'm glad, Thanks".

"I'll say..." Edy said dreamily. Frederick then glanced at her "You're fired up too ya know, Edy".

"Wh-what are you talking about little Tesla?! I-I'll have you know I'm perfectly calm right now!" Edy said.

Frederick smiled at her under his helmet as it came down.

"Bullshit you're calm" he said.

Jann nodded.

"Frederick's right. It's nothing to deny, Hon. I like a little fire in a soldier!" He said.

Homer added in.

"But are you sure we should, Miss Edy and Frederick? Our orders are-".

Frederick quickly interrupted him.

"To hell with my brother's orders, Homer!" Frederick said "Why do you think we're fighting this war? Because of our orders?! Or course not!".

"Frederick's right! We're fighting to protect people like these! Are we right?! How do you think Big Boss got to where he is now? Because he was the one who went and followed his own orders and ideals! That's what made Outer Heaven! And he sure as hell wouldn't walk away after seeing a defenseless village taking imperials fire!" Edy said.

The others were moved.

"I'm with you, Edy and Frederick! Let's go lend a hand!" Lynn said.

"And a few rockets while we're at it!" Jann said.

"I'm in" Marina said.

"If you all say so...I'll go too" Susie said.

Frederick and Edy smiled.

"Thanks you guys, It would seem you have my brother's Fiery spirit within you" Frederick said. Edy looked at Homer "Well? What about you, Homer? You're the last Diamond Dog here!" She said.

"Hee hee...I'm not holding out on anything. I was just checking" Homer said with a gleeful smile "besides, Do you really think I'd say no to conditions this grim? Hee hee".

Edy sighed.

"Oh, Homer...so pretty. So broken" she said "Anyway, That settles it. The seven of us head in to the village and buy them some time! Needless to say, Leading the charge will our lieutenant Tesla! And his backup leader, Edy Nelson!".

Homer thought of something.

"Hee hee...I guess that makes us Squad 7- the Edy Detachment" he said.

Frederick and Edy looked at each other.

"The Edy detachment! Marvelous! Let no one say you're completely useless, Homer!" Edy said as she looked at Frederick "What about you Frederick? Don't you think it sounds swimmingly?" She asked him.

Frederick smiled "I'm fine with it" he said. Edy smiled "All right, Edy detachment! We march!".

-daybreak, The village-

The village was being overrun with Imperial soldiers and two Imperial tanks. A handful of about 8 Imperial soldiers were present. Thankfully, The Edy detachment was already in the village.

"Heh, Looks like we made it just in time" Edy said. Frederick smirked under his helmet as he got his sword and handgun.

"True! Now you Imperial dogs are screwed!" Frederick said.

The imperial soldiers were surprised.

"Diamond Dog units, Here?! We didn't get any Intel about this!" one Imperial soldier said.

Jann yelled at him.

"Oh hush, You! It's not like we're here by choice, Either!" He said "But we're not about to let you lowlifes hurt these people while we're around! If it were up to me, I'd have been back at papa Largo's side hours ago! If anything happens to him while I'm not there, You'll hear from ME, Sweetie!".

Susie sighed "I didn't choose this either. There's been far too much killing already. My darling Tesla...I'm so worried about what he must be going through. War is cruelly casual in stealing good men's lives. I want nothing to do with this war, But have a loving life with Jacob. But this war will not be ended through our inaction. So I'll fight, Too. To put an end to the needless sacrifice of so many innocents!" She said.

Frederick then glared at the Imperials.

"Your time has come! Edy detachment, Go!" Frederick said.

Just then there was an alarm.

"The hell was that?" Frederick said.

"Not sure" Edy said "But we need to end this quickly!" She said as she ran after one of the imperial scouts. Before the soldier could react he was shot down.

"That's what you get!" Edy said with pride.

The soldiers scrambled.

"Don't just stand around you idiots! Get those Diamond Dogs!" The imperial commander said. The imperial soldiers went after them, But Frederick charged at them and slashed them down with his sword.

"You can't kill what's already dead..." Frederick said as he marched over the commander.

"Homer! Get those people out of this village!" Edy said. Homer nodded "Right Miss Edy!" Homer said as he went to get the civilians.

"Edy...Edy is that you?" A voice said on Edy's codec. It was Jacob.

"Big Boss!" Edy said.

"Ah! Thank goodness you're all okay!" Jacob said on the codec "I was worried sick about all of you last night and this morning".

"We're fine brother, But we're kinda busy helping out a village" Frederick said. Jacob nodded on his end.

"I understand, Give those Imperials hell!" Jacob said "You need me there?".

"We should be fine hunny, Don't worry" Jann said "You take care of what you need to do".

"Okay, Just be safe" Jacob said.

"We will, You as well darling. I love you" Susie said.

Jacob blushed on his end.

"I love you too, Just promise me you'll get back safe".

"We promise dear".

Jacob need the call.

As they had finished talking, Frederick and the others were taking out the imperials.

"Homer! How's the evacuation going?" Edy said on her codec.

"About 80 percent complete and counting. No civilian casualties so far" Homer said. Edy smiled "Things are going well" she said.

"Hee hee...I guess we're that good" Homer said.

"Aww, Homer! You're so perceptive! As long as you all keep following our orders, We'll make it through this no problem! Now hang in there darlings, It won't be long now!" Edy said.

"Roger that, Sweetie!" Jann said.

"Understood" Susie said.

"Leave it to us!" Lynn said.

"Roger" Marina said.

"I'll do what I can..." Homer said.

"I won't fail you guys!" Frederick said.

That's when a fire in the sky came down onto the road. Frederick dodged out of the way, As well as Jann.

"Crap! What was that!?" Jann said.

"Not sure, But we better hurry this up!" Frederick said as he ran at two other Imperial soldiers. The imperial tank then saw him as it then took aim.

"Chew on this!" The tank pilot said. However, He was struck down by Jann's RPG-7 missile launcher.

"Sorry Hun" Jann said "You okay Tesla?".

Frederick shot one imperial in the face as he turned to Jann "Yeah, I'm fine!" He said. That's when the other imperial came at him with a knife.

"Die!" The imperial soldier said.

"Hun! Behind you" Jann said.

Frederick turned around to see the imperial, But before he could attack he was shot down.

"Whew, That was close" Frederick said.

"I'll say, I'm glad I saw him when I did" Marina said.

"Thanks Marina" Frederick said.

"My pleasure".

"Just got word from Homer, All the villagers are out safe! Now we just have to keep up a front as we pull out!" Jann said. Frederick then used his stealth camouflage as his sword glowed red.

"LET'S END THIS!" Frederick yelled as he ran all over the village "Everyone scatter!".

"Right!".

The rest of the Edy detachment went around the village taking out any Imperials that were around or hiding. Jann took out the last tank, as the group was cleaning up the village of imperials. Edy contacted everyone.

"Okay Edy detachment, Is that the last of them?" She said. The rest of the units came forward, Frederick landed as his stealth camouflage went off.

"Hehehe, Too easy for us" Frederick said as he put his sword on his back.

"That's all of them" Jann said.

"Yup" Marina said.

"Yes, They're all gone now. And no casualties of any innocent lives were gone" Susie said. Lynn sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, Now. Let's head to our Squads location" she said "I'm sure that we'll be able to find it now that the sun has risen".

The others nodded as they headed out.

A/n: short I know, Not the best skirmish battle in my opinion. Sorry, But I'm kinda getting excited for a very "special chapter" that I had planed since day one. But I'm not telling -evil smile-

Reviews are all welcome


	83. Chapter 83

83 reunited

-daybreak-

Welkin, Alicia, And Jacob were outside the cottage. They had buried the wounded Imperial soldier that they had tried to save. Alicia just looked at the young man's grave.

"Welkin, Jacob, I...I couldn't do anything for that poor man. He was lying there asking me for help, But...all I could do was watch him die" she said.

"Hey now, Don't beat yourself up Alicia, You did everything that you could" Jacob said. "Jacob's right. That's not true. You helped him in a way only you could, Alicia" Welkin said "The look on his face when he passed on wasn't one of pain".

Alicia looked at the both of them and smiled a bit.

"No, Guess your both right. Thank you, Welkin and Jacob" she said as she looked back at the grave "I'd always just thought of the Imperials as monsters out to kill Gallians...".

Jacob crossed his arms "But they're just as human as we are, Huh? With families of their own to fight for" Jacob said.

Welkin and Alicia placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah...they are" Welkin said.

"It's like the war started and we all forgot that. It's so simple, But...if we weren't at war, He might be back at home with his family now" Alicia said.

"Yeah, I feel ya..." Jacob said.

That's when Alicia took a deep breath.

"Hey guys...did I ever tell you I don't have one?" She said "A family I mean. I grew up in an orphanage. I don't even know my parents names".

"No, You didn't" Welkin and Jacob said. Alicia then smiled.

"But maybe I'm actually lucky, Huh? If you...if you never have a family in the first place, You can't ever lose them. I guess being all alone has it's perks. Heh heh" she said.

Jacob shook his head at her "Don't even joke about it. You know you're not alone" he said "You've got me and Welkin, My baby brother Frederick, And all of the people in Outer Heaven too. We're all one big family, Alicia".

Alicia was speechless.

"Outer Heaven, A family?" She said.

Welkin added in.

"Sure. I'm the dad, You're the mom. Rosie and Isara are like daughters...and Largo...is the grandpa! C'com, Can't you see it?" He said.

Alicia then giggled "Hah! If he heard that, You know largo would kick your butt!" She said but then realized something "Hey wait! What about Frederick and Jacob? There a part of our family too Welkin".

Welkin turned to Jacob.

"Oh jeez! I'm sorry Jacob" He said. Jacob's waved his hand "Ha ha! It's all right Welkin. Hmm...well, I guess Frederick and I are like the sons of the 7 family".

"That may be true, But you're more of the father of Outer Heaven itself!" Alicia said.

Welkin nodded "She's right, You're the creator of a whole base. And in all honesty. You call the shots, I guess you could say that your not just our Big Boss, But your our Big Papa too heh heh!" He said.

Jacob laughed.

"Ha ha! Big papa of a whole army. I like it Welkin" Jacob said "Sure we have our share of fights, But they say that best friends fight the most, Right?".

"Yeah" Alicia said.

Jacob smiled at her "So don't go saying you're all on your own. You hear me? That's an order I want you to keep to the end" he said.

Alicia nodded "Alright Big Boss, And thank you...both of you" she said.

Just then, There was a rustling in some bushes.

"Huh!" Welkin said as Jacob made his Iron man helmet come down over his face. Then, Two imperial soldiers came out with their machine guns aimed at them. Jacob stood in front of his friends as he had his repulsors at the ready.

"Well...the legendary soldier, Big Boss himself" an Imperial General said as he came into view with three other soldiers. One imperial soldier saw the made grave as he walked over to it.

"The helmet and rifle? They belong to Fritz, Sir" the imperial soldier said.

The imperial general walked up to Jacob as Jacob stood down.

"Are you the ones who laid him to rest?" The imperial general asked.

The three nodded.

"Yes" Welkin said as another Imperial soldier walked over to the cottage and looked inside.

"There are signs of medical treatment inside the cabin, Sir" the imperial soldier said.

The imperial general then looked at Jacob.

"Why then Big Boss? Explain to me the reasons you had to save his life" he asked him.

"He was delirious...he was crying out for his mother" Jacob said "We may be enemies in this war, But we all have families waiting for us at home. As a human being, We couldn't just sit by and watch a man in pain without trying to do something".

One imperial soldier walked up to his general "We always called him a mama's boy, Sir, And now...sorry Fritz, I wish we could have been there for you".

"And you, Big Boss? Do you have a family?" The imperial general asked him. Jacob sighed as he then got out of his armor and stood to the side.

"Yes, I have a baby brother, Frederick Tesla is his name" Jacob said.

The imperial general looked at him "The young Tesla, The one in the other units now call the "Phantom soldier". Said to have come back from hell itself, With his eye wide open. At least, That's what the stories say".

Jacob spoke again "And I have another family as well. I have the soldiers of Outer Heaven".

"I see...I have a wife and daughter back at home. I feel the same as you Big Boss, My men are like a second family to me. Thank you, Big Boss...thank you for honoring Fritz as you did. I'm sure his mother would appreciate it".

Jacob, Welkin, And Alicia nodded as there was gunshots in the distance.

"I suppose we'll meet again on the battlefield Big Boss" the imperial general said "I'm sorry for that. The three of you seem like good people. Especially you Big Boss, For now so long". He then took his leave with his men.

Jacob sighed as he twitched his fingers.

"Well..., I guess we better get back with the squad and join up with them" he said as his Firefly Mark-1 started to attach itself to him.

"You're right" Welkin and Alicia said. Jacob looked at the sky.

"The gunshots from before came from around here. The rest of the squad may still be in combat close by" Jacob said.

"Right, Let's meet back up with them" Alicia said.

-meanwhile-

The rest of squad 7 was having a bit of difficulty fending off the Imperials. Edy, Frederick, Jann, Susie, Homer, Marina, Lynn had made it back. Isara, Largo, And Rosie were helping out as well.

"Dammit! There's too many!" Frederick said.

As they were defending the tank, Welkin, Alicia, And Jacob were on the way.

"I saw some black smoke in the distance. That could be the other 7's" Jacob said.

"How's your ankle Alicia?" Welkin asked in worry. Alicia smiled at him "It's alright. I'm A okay here" she said as she looked at Jacob "But black smoke could mean...they could be engaging with the enemy".

"Right. There could be enemies near us too. Let's get back to the others ASAP" Jacob said. That's when they heard the mortar alarm again.

"Not again..." Welkin said. Jacob then held him and Alicia by the waist. "Huh? Jacob. What are you?".

"I'll fly you over this ditch and take care of things on this end" Jacob said "Now hold on!". Jacob then started to take flight as he gently lifted off the ground and hovered over the ditch to he other side. Jacob

"We're back, Everybody! Sorry to worry you" Welkin said. Isara quickly ran over to him and hugged him.

"Welkin! Oh, Good...are you hurt at all?" She asked him worriedly. Welkin huger her back and smiled "No, We're fine. What's your status here?".

"We were unable to break through the enemy line without you or Jacob to lead the Edelweiss" Isara said as she smiled brightly "Now that you and Jacob are back, We'll launch a tank offensive on your commands".

Welkin nodded "Alright good. Squad 7, Commence the attack!".

"Right!".

Welkin, I'll go back and take care of that mortar gun" Jacob said as he then flew over the ditch and started blasting every Imperial that stood. Welkin ran over to the Edelweiss and got inside. As they were pushing the Imperials back, Jacob landed in front of the mortar gun.

"You've been causing quite the bother yesterday and today" Jacob said as he lifted the large gun "It's time to send you on your way!" He then threw the gun high into the air as he aimed his repulsor at it and shot it to pieces.

"Nice work there Big Boss!" Largo said on his codec as he took down an Imperial, Jacob nodded as he flew after the remaining imperials.

In about a few minutes the imperials began to retreat. Leaving the victory to Outer Heaven.

Jacob flew back to his team as he got out of his armored suit. All of his friends present saluted him. Jacob laughed as he walked up to Welkin and Alicia.

"Lieutenant Gunther, Reporting for duty" Welkin said.

"Sergeant Melchiott, Reporting for duty" Alicia said.

Jacob gave them a salute as he looked at everyone else.

"Ha ha! At ease Diamond Dogs" Jacob said.

Largo walked over to Jacob. "We really missed ya Big Boss, Tesla, That is" he said as the two shook hands. That's when everybody dog piled on Jacob.

"We missed you guys!" Jann said.

"Don't ever leave us like that again! You hear me big Tesla?!" Edy said.

"Oh I'm so glad that your alright darling" Susie said as she kissed him.

"Yup" Marina said "Just kidding, Welcome home".

"My big brother has returned!" Frederick said.

As everyone was welcoming them back, Rosie looked at Isara.

"Isara...aren't you gonna welcome your brother back home?" She said. Isara blushed.

"Umm...".

"You was worried about him, Weren't you?" Largo said. Isara looked up at Welkin as she walked forward.

"Welcome back, Welkin...I'm glad you're alright" Isara said. Welkin walked up to her and placed his hand on her head "Thanks, So am I" Welkin said.

Isara turned to Largo and Rosie.

"Largo...and Rosie... Thank you for looking for my brother. I'm in your debt".

Rosie blushed as she looked away with a smile.

"Heh. Having you thank me...well it's weird. But...thanks kid" Rosie said.

"Good to see them in one piece though, You gotta admit that. Right?" Largo said.

-a few hours latter-

Everyone was packing up to go home. As Welkin was taking care of the bags on the Edelweiss, Alicia walked over to him.

"Well, It was an adventure, Alright. And pretty scary too, But I feel like I got to know you a little better" she said "And when Jacob said that, We're all like a family, It made me feel...I felt really happy. So thanks for that, Welkin" she then turned around "And to you too Jacob!".

Jacob gave a thumbs up "Anytime buddy!" He said. They all then started to head for home.

A/n: new upgrades for the iron man suit in a few chapters away, And that's about it. Comments are welcome


	84. Chapter 84

84 mission brief: The Marberry shore

-Outer Heaven meeting room-

All of Outer Heaven was present for the meeting. After Jacob and the team had rested for the day. They got back to work, However Jacob had received news about how some of his men were injured during a mission. And he quickly got everybody to the meeting room for an emergency meeting.

Jacob stood in front of everyone.

"Okay everybody! Listen up. I've received word that some of our brothers and some of our sisters were hurt during a mission" Jacob said.

Everyone started to panic a bit until Welkin stood up.

"What's their status Big Boss?" He said.

"Their fine, Noting serious. But still, We can't let this go unchecked. So our target, Is on Gallia's northern coast" Jacob said as he pulled down a map. "The enemies entrenched along the shore flanking the industrial region up north. Squad 7 will be getting one of their camps at Marberry to suppress".

Largo looked at the map.

"Hmm...looking at the map, Seems there's nothing there but big cliffs and open sand" he said. Jacob nodded "Yeah, As you approach the cliffs, The beach slopes up steeply. Their camp is at the top too. The path leading up there is narrow, Meaning infantry will have to take the lead here".

Jacob then sighed.

"That said, This is were our soldiers got hurt. They've lined the cliff side with gunnery and lancers to combat any Diamond Dogs incoming, As well as our tanks" Jacob finished.

Rosie stood up "You telling us to dodge bullets running around across an open beach with nothing for cover?" She said "Big Boss, I may be catty, But I ain't got nine lives here" she said.

Largo looked at her "Stop your complaining. We're Tesla's soldiers, Rosie. Ain't no such thing as a safe mission" Largo said.

Jacob blinked as he kept that one part in his head from Largo.

'Tesla...soldiers huh?' He thought. Largo continued.

"Dangerous or not, It's our job to get the job done as best we can" Largo finished. Rosie looked away.

"You don't gotta...I know that, All right?" She said.

Frederick spoke "You're right. If we just charge in, You'll be face into a hailstorm of bullets and rockets" he said.

"Jacob, Any more brilliant ideas of another of your crazy plans? Or inventions maybe?" Alicia said. Jacob pondered a bit.

"Hmmm...what we need is some way to blind the enemy while we advance" Zaka said.

Isara then took that part of Zaka's sentence to thought.

"A way to...blind them" she said to herself. Everyone sighed.

"Ugh. This is just great" Rosie said.

"How long till this mission Big Boss?" Dallas asked him.

Jacob crossed his arms "We have until two days until this operation gets started..." Jacob said. Everyone had their heads down in defeat.

"Two days...wonderful" one soldier of squad 5 said.

"Come on, Let's stay positive about this everyone! Tomorrow's the Feast of All Spirits!" Alicia said with a smile.

"Combat on the feast huh? We sure got some kind of luck, Don't we?" Kurt said.

"Well, Getting down about it now won't help anything. Let's just see what Big Boss can do until then" Zaka said with confidence.

Jacob then tapped his foot "Well that's about it Diamond Dogs, Dismissed!" Jacob said as everyone left, All except for Isara.

"If we could...hmm, They may not need nine lives" she said to herself. Jacob walked over to her.

"Isara, You okay?" Jacob asked her worriedly. Isara broke out of her trance. "Oh! Jacob! Can we talk about something?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm all ears for anything" Jacob said.

"Thanks, I vote that I might have an idea to...blind the enemy. I looked it over in the book you made" she said. Jacob then snapped his fingers. "Hey! That's right. I did write down something about blinding the enemy. Way to go my Tesla appreciate" Jacob said getting a blush from her.

"Thank you..." Isara said "Anyway, Sir. I think it was called something of a Smoke grenade?".

Jacob nodded at her "Correct, The smoke rounds that I wrote about. Those will help us with this mission. I'm going to go to the hanger anyway to get something done with my armored suit. I suggested that you work on the smoke grenades Isara. If you need any help, Ask me anytime".

Isara gave Jacob a salute.

"Yes sir!" She said.


	85. Chapter 85

85 gifts from the family

The city of Randgriz was bustling. All of the people were around town, As the feast of all spirits would start tomorrow. Jacob and Isara had decided to do their work latter as they decided to relax.

-Outer Heaven-

The Outer Heaven staff were just as busy as the people of Randgriz. Handing out gifts, Confessed love for another, And so forth. Many people of the town had been sending gifts to the soldiers of Outer Heaven, And half of them were to Big Boss.

Jacob had received love letters, Candy, Darcsen dolls that were custom made that were of him in his armored suit. Shawls, Cloaks, You name it. He was a legend among Gallia, And a kind heart to the people of Randgriz.

-the mess hall-

Jacob was reading his 67th letter that he had received as Frederick was challenging Imca to an arm wrestling match. Susie was with Jacob as she had her arms around him as they both read his letters together. Largo walked into the hall.

"Somebody said tomorrow's the feast, Right? I forgot all about it this year" he said. Ellet was sitting on one of the tables.

"Hey now! Do you guys even know the reason for this holiday?" She said.

Rosie tilted her head "Reason? It's the day you give presents to the guy you like, Ain't it?" She said.

Ellet waved her hand at her "Yes, But no!" She said "The Feast of all spirits is the day all the spirits in Gallia share their love".

"Sounds like Valentine's Day for ghosts" Frederick said as he felt his arm hit the table.

"What!".

"I win mutt!" Imca said proudly. Frederick raised his arm up "Try again..." He said. As the two went back to wrestling, Susie was nuzzling Jacob lovingly.

"Oh, This letter is so cute Jacob. We should keep this one" Susie said, Jacob kissed Susie on the cheek "Ok love, We'll keep it. It does sound romantic huh?" Jacob said as he placed the letter to the side as they read the next one.

Ellet giggled "Ha ha! Anyway. They say that the practice of giving gifts to those you love came from that belief" she finished.

"Back in the day, People gave gifts to everyone important to them, Not just lovers. Heh, Just look at the stuff Big Boss got" Zaka said.

Ellet smirked "Bingo! Give the man a prize!" She said "For a big grizzly bear, You sure know your stuff". Zaka placed his hand on his head "How gracious of you to say...though I like to think I'm more of a teddy bear" he said.

As they were having their conversation, Isara walked into the mess hall.

"Largo, Rosie, Jacob, Frederick may I have a moment?" Isara said.

"Sure, I'm surprised to see you in the lounge. What's up?" Largo said. Isara then pulled out 4 Darcsen dolls, All custom made to look just like them.

"Would you accept these gifts?" Isara said.

Largo looked at them as Frederick came over to see.

"This is...from that time we were in Fouzen saving the Darcsens" Frederick said.

Isara nodded.

"These dolls are Darcsen good luck charms. I wanted to give them to you, Rosie, Frederick, And Jacob" Isara said.

Rosie picked up her doll "Why to us?" Rosie asked.

"I...I've always wanted to be your friend, From the first day. We may have had our share of disagreements, But you've helped me more than I can say. I'd like to use the feast as an opportunity to grow a little closer to my Tesla family" Isara said.

"I see" Largo said "You know, Seeing Fouzen gave me a lot to think about". Largo then began to blush "Plus I've...I've been wanting to talk to you too for a while now. For being so young, You got some perspective. Still a little bull-headed, Though".

Largo took his lucky charm doll and gently held it.

"Thanks for the lucky charm. And for coming out here, Isara".

Isara smiled "Largo, Thank you so much" she said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, Same here from me Isara, Thanks. I know I've been a real bitch...and a hot head. But, I'm also glad that the Boss was able...and well everyone else. Was able to knock some sense into me. So, Thanks for the doll, Isara" Rosie said.

"Thank you, I'm glad that you were finally able to break out of your shell" Isara said as she looked at Jacob and Frederick. "Frederick, Jacob. The two of you have stuck by me from the beginning. From the moment Welkin brought you two to our home. To where we are now, The two of you have made everyone closer together. We're everyone is a family, One giant happy family. I can't express how overjoyed I am" Isara said as the Tesla brothers took their dolls.

"Thanks Isara" Frederick said "That means a lot".

"Yes, Thank you. But we couldn't have made it this far without all of you. I didn't just made this base, We all did. Everyone created Outer Heaven as a family" Jacob said as he smiled more.

"And as a family, I have a gift to give all of you. But not until tomorrow morning, Okay?". Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Okay everyone, Let's enjoy this day. And happy spirits day" Jacob said as he got Susie and his gifts as they headed upstairs. Frederick looked at his doll and smiled.

"Happy spirits day Jacob" Frederick said as he then felt Imca grab his bionic arm "Huh? Imca?".

"Come on mutt! I wanna give you your gift" Imca said as she pulled him to come with her. Frederick went with her as the others watched.

"Well, Looks like the brothers will be quite busy for a while" Largo said getting Isara and Rosie to blush.

"Hey! We're still here!" Rosie said.

"It's alright, I think we'll find out latter" Isara said.

A/n: you're getting short lemons for the next two chapters.


	86. Chapter 86

86 Susie's gift

-Jacob's room-

Jacob kicked open his door as he laid his gifts on his bed. He sighed as he then got the candy and put it away. Jacob then glanced at Susie who was blushing as he then undid his ponytail letting his blond hair fall.

"So, My little rose petal. What would you like to do?" Jacob asked her. Susie blushed as she walked over to Jacob.

"I'm not sure my love, But...".

"But?".

"Umm, Jacob...they say if you give a present to the guy you like on the feast, Things'll go well for you" Susie then blushed as she looked away "I hope things go well for the two of us. I-I mean...".

Jacob smiled as he started to blush.

"Me too Susie" he said with a smile.

The two started to laugh, As they started to calm down. They then looked into each other's eyes.

"Jacob...".

"Susie...".

Then the two began to lean closer and closer, Until their lips touched. Jacob and Susie then held each other as they felt each other's bodies.

Jacob moved away as he then began to trail his kisses down Susie's neck. Getting a moan from her.

"Ahh, Oh Jacob!" Susie said "I want to give you your gift. Here, Come with me". She then took Jacob's hand as they went to her room.

-Susie's room-

Susie opened her door as she pushed Jacob to the bed. Susie then went into her closet.

"No peaking love, Just close your eyes" She said as she went into her closet. Jacob smiled as he kept his eye shut. As Jacob waited, He then heard Susie come out of her closet.

"Okay, You can take a look at your gift".

Ha ha! Alright Hun" Jacob said "I'm it will be-" Jacob's mouth stooped as he saw Susie wearing boots, A very revealing red short skirt, And a red top to complete the set. Showing as much of her cleavage as possible.

"Th-this was one of the squad mates ideas..." She said nervously "I...I wanted to give you my...". Jacob stopped her from talking as he kissed her deeply. Susie calmly retired his kiss as the two stopped and smiled.

"Susie, I love your gift" Jacob said "-aheam- which is why...". He then sat on the bed and started to get undressed "I'll give you your gift after this, I know that it's sudden. And that we haven't been dating for that long. But...I want you to have this when you are ready for the moment".

Susie then sat down on Jacob's lap.

"Darling...are you...are you truly..." Susie stuttered in joy as tears came down her face. Jacob nodded at her.

"Heh, It wouldn't be fair" he said as he got something out of his pocket "I had time to make this for you, Like I said, I know...I know that we haven't been dating for that long. But when you're ready I'll-mhmm!".

Susie silenced the Tesla leader with a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes...I do" Susie said happily "I would be honored to be your bride when this war is over that is".

Jacob was speechless.

"You...you mean it!?" He said excitedly. Susie smiled as she kissed his cheek. "yes, My darling Tesla. You mean the world to me, And to be married to you and have a family of our own would be heaven on earth".

She then took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. As well as his pants and boxers.

"Now come! Come to me. Come make love to your future wife!" Susie said. Jacob then quickly got on top of Susie as they made out. He kissed all over her body as his hands touched every single part of her. He made sure to lick her in all the right places, Not missing a single spot.

Susie bit her finger as she moved and squirmed.

"Mmm, Ah! Jacob! Y-yes! Don't stop! Just like that! Ahh!" Susie said in bliss. Jacob leaned up to her face as his hair tickled her body.

"Would you like for me to remove these?" Jacob asked her. Susie placed her hands on his cheeks and nodded.

"Yes, Let me feel your body touch mine" Susie said lovingly, Jacob then to move his hands up to her top and gently remove it as he placed it on the floor as he then took off her skirt. He smirked as he glanced at Susie's naked body.

"You never cease to amaze me with how beautiful you are Susie" Jacob said as he leaned down and started to take one of Susie's breasts in his hand, as he carefully fondled it. He then went to her other breast and sucked on it.

Susie was losing herself in ecstasy.

"Ahh! Yes! Jacob! More! I want more!" Susie cried.

Jacob did what his future wife asked as he increased his licking and massaging of her breast. Susie moved her legs under him as she then wrapped her arms around him.

Jacob then stopped as he then licked her lips. Susie held Jacob's cheeks as she kissed him deeply, Making sure that their bodies stayed together.

They moved away letting a Silvia string come from their mouths. "Are you ready?" Jacob asked her, Susie blushed at what he meant, She looked away before looking back at him and nodded.

"Mhm, Yes. But...b-be gentle...it's my first time" she said as her face was all red.

Jacob went completely red as well "Well, It's my first time too" he said as he leaned up and moved his cock to the entrance of her pussy. Jacob slowly inched his way into her as he glanced up to see if Susie was in any pain.

"Does this hurt darling?" Jacob asked her with worry. Susie leaned up and shook her head at him. "No my love, It's fine. I'm not in any-ahh!".

Susie then felt Jacob's cock poke at her hymen. The two looked at each other.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? We don't have to go this far if you don't feel comfortable enough with this Susie" Jacob said. Susie looked at him for a bit before she then leaned up and held him, Causing the two of them to fall back on the bed. This time, With Susie being on top of him.

"Jacob" Susie said happily "You're so sweet and kind. And I thank you for asking me that". She then leaned up as she moved his hands to her chest.

"But this is my gift to you, And I want give it to you. As a sign of my love for you". Jacob was touched, He then started to smile at her as he then leaned up and kissed her chest.

"Susie, You're a wonderful woman. You know that?" Jacob said getting a giggle from her. "And you're a wonderful man, And you always will be" she said back to him.

They then kissed as Jacob then held Susie by her waist.

"I'm going to move now Susie" Jacob said. Susie nodded as she felt Jacob begin to move his cock into her pussy more, As he then did a small thrust and broke her hymen. Susie gritted her teeth as she felt a bit of pain as blood leaked from her pussy. She looked down at Jacob who moved his hand up to her face as he wiped away a bit of her tears as he had a worried expression.

"Are you okay? I didn't move too fast did I?" Jacob asked in a worried tone. Susie smiled at him as she shook her head.

"No, You didn't love. I'm fine" Susie said as she placed her hand on his "I just have to get used to this for a bit, But y-you can move slowly".

Jacob nodded as he then began to move his hips slowly, Susie moaned in pleasure as she felt her lover move his cock in and out of her pussy. She then leaned to his face as they made out, Jacob moved his hands from her hips up to her back.

They kissed until Susie pulled away "Okay, I'm starting to get used it it now" she said "You can go a bit faster darling". Jacob kissed her head and nodded at her "Okay love" he said as he started to pick up a bit of speed and thrust his hips more. Susie moaned as she leaned up, Placing her hands behind her head.

"Yes! Oh Jacob! I love this! You're wonderful! Ahhh! I want it! I want you! I don't even want you to leave my side! Ahhh! Darling!" She screamed.

Jacob then held Susie as he gently put her back on the wall as he started to get faster and faster with his thrusts. He then began to kiss all over her body.

"You're the best Susie, And You'll never worry. I'll never leave your side" Jacob said as he could feel himself starting to reach his peak. He grunted as he placed Susie back on the bed, As Susie wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Release it inside me! Let's make a family together Jacob!" Susie said as she felt herself about to hit her limit as well. That's when they both screamed.

"I'M CUMMING!".

Jacob then did one hard thrust into her, As he came inside her pussy. Susie moaned as she felt his seed shoot into her. As she held onto Jacob's waist. As soon as he came inside of her, He laid next to her.

Susie wrapped her arms and legs around him as she kept her body close to his.

"Haha! I can't believe that we did that" Jacob said as he moved a bit of Susie's hair out of her face "But, I'm glad that it was with you Susie".

Susie smiled at him as she kissed his lips. "And I'm happy that I was your first time. My darling Tesla" Susie said happily. Jacob then leaned over her and got the small gift that he made her and opened it. Susie smiled as she had tears come down her face, Inside the box was a small black ring with a white Tesla insignia shaped diamond on top.

Susie held out her hand as Jacob placed the ring on her finger. Susie smiled more at his gift. "Thank you for the ring darling" she said "I love it".

"I'm glad that you do Sweetheart" Jacob said as he kissed her forehead. He then pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Happy spirits day Susie" Jacob said. Susie glanced up at him as she saw him smiling at her as she smiled back.

"Happy spirits day Jacob" she said.

A/n: done! After doing this, I have decided to just do this lemon. And cancel the second one, Mostly because of how special this one is between Jacob and Susie. So sorry, No Imca X Frederick lemon.

Comment if you can


	87. Chapter 87

87 Imca's gift

Imca and Frederick went up to their rooms. As Imca stopped, She turned to Frederick.

"Okay, Get dressed out of your uniform and meet me downstairs outside so I can take you to your gift okay" Imca said. Frederick looked at her as he placed his hands on his hip.

"Heh, Well alright Imca. I'll change into a different set of clothes" Frederick said. Imca smirked as she then went into her room to change as Frederick did the same.

A few minutes had passed before both soldiers came out of their rooms wearing regular clothes. Frederick had on black jeans and a black shirt, As Imca came out in a white sleeveless tank top and baggy pants.

"Heh, Not bad Imca" Frederick said.

Imca blushed "S-Shut up..." She said as she looked at Frederick "You look nice too...".

"Aww, Well thank you".

Imca then smiled at him.

"Come on! Let's go into the city! Their having a festival for tomorrow" she said as grabbed Frederick's hand as they went to the city.

-Randgriz-

The city was still pouring with people as the hours went by. People were still getting something for somebody they cared for. Or for long time friends, As that was going on. Frederick and Imca were walking down the street as their were tents up.

"Wow! I've never seen so many people out here. This is impressive" Frederick said. Imca laughed at him.

"Come on? Don't tell me this is your first time doing the feast?" She said. Frederick nodded "It actually is".

Imca looked at him.

"That's...pretty sad mutt" she said.

"Bite me!".

Imca smirked as she licked her lips and leaned over to Frederick and hit his neck, Getting the Tesla to grunt a bit. Imca moved away from him as she saw him blushing.

"Ha ha! You look so hopeless" she teased "Aww, Dose the little Tesla need his hero to help him?".

Frederick gritted his teeth at her until he then leaned over to Imca and moved his hands to her back, Going lower as they touched her ass. Imca looked at him in shock.

"Hey! What he-mhmm!...mmmm" Imca said as she was interrupted by Frederick who missed her. As she returned his kiss. Their kiss lasted for about half an hour before they broke apart.

"Happy spirits day Imca" Frederick said. Imca blinked at him "Happy...spirits day?" She said in confusion.

Frederick nodded at her.

"Well, Yeah! It's my way of my brother and I saying happy feast of all spirits. Or happy spirits day for short. Pretty catchy huh?" Frederick said. Imca just blinked again before she busted out laughing.

"Hahaha! I-I swear. The two of you are insane" she said happily "Heh, Ok...Frederick. Happy spirits day".

Frederick smiled as he then picked Imca. Imca held onto him for support.

"Hey! What's the big Idea!?".

"What do you think? We're going to have fun!" Frederick said as he carried her. The two went and played some of the game tents that were up. The first was a shooting gallery game that Imca and Frederick both kept getting tie scores on. So they shared their prizes.

The next was a fishing game that Imca excelled at, As she got over 23 fish. While Frederick got only 5.

"Looks like you need more practice mutt" Imca said with a smirk. Frederick stuck his tongue out at her "Yeah yeah, You win this one for now" he said with a smile. Imca smiled back as they went to get a bite to eat.

-food tent-

"You sure this is good?" Imca said "It doesn't look very appetizing". Jacob had a cone that was filled to the brim with ice cream, And other toppings. Frederick moved the sweet treat over to her.

"Come on, Quit being a child and try it" Frederick said. Imca looked at him then at the dessert and licked a bit. She savored the taste as she then looked at Frederick.

"It's not bad, It's kinda good" she said as she took a bit, Frederick smiled at her "I'm glad you like it" he said as he licked the other side.

As they were enjoying themselves, The sun began to set. The two spent the rest of their time having fun until night came.

-midnight-

Imca and Frederick were on their way back to the base. Imca was piggy back riding on Frederick as she laid her head on his head.

"This was nice" Imca said as she looked at Frederick "Did you enjoy your gift?".

Frederick looked up at Imca.

"I did, It was wonderful. Thank you Imca" he said as something else was on his mind "But...I didn't get you anything. I couldn't think of anything for this day".

Imca smiled at him a she leaned next to his face.

"But you did get something" she said as she nuzzled his cheek "You got me to bond with you". Frederick stopped walking as he glanced at Imca.

Frederick smiled "Yeah, I did" he said as he kissed her cheek, Causing Imca to blush.

"Happy spirits day Imca" Frederick said.

Imca blushed even more as she returned his smile.

"Happy spirits day Frederick".


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 smoke grenades

-the next day-

All of the soldiers of Outer Heaven had gathered. Today was the feast of all spirits festival today. And they had to go into combat. As everyone was present, Jacob came forward.

"Okay everyone, Are we all here?" Jacob said. Everyone nodded as a response to his question.

"Good, Because Before this mission starts. I have a few announcements".

Largo then spoke up.

"Hey, Big Boss. We, Got a plan today?" He said. Jacob smiled at Largo.

"Well, Isara and I came up with a little something this morning" Jacob said. Alicia looked around the room. "Speaking of, Isara isn't here, I wonder where she is?" She said.

Just as soon as Alicia said that, Isara ran into the room. "I apologize for being late. Jacob, It's done" she said. Jacob smiled at her.

"You finished in time!" Jacob said.

Isara nodded.

"Yes. These smoke grenades should help keep our foot soldiers safe from fire". Everyone looked at them.

"Huh? Smoke grenades? What are you two on about?" Coby said. Isara then pulled out one of the grenades.

"It's one of Jacob's projects that was in his book that he made" Isara said "It's a new type of grenade. They don't do damage, But they create a smokescreen. If we run through those, We'll be able to move without being sighted".

Everyone was amazed.

"And you just finished them now? So you didn't sleep at all this morning, Huh?" Zaka said. Isara smiled brightly at everyone.

"All of you are like my family" Isara said "Alicia, Largo, Rosie, Mr. Zaka, Welkin, Frederick, Jacob, Little Hans too". She then started to tear up as she smiled.

"I don't want...none of you can die. If those smokescreen scan protect you even a little, It'll be a well worth it.

"Isara, you..." Rosie said.

"Nice going kiddo! With those things, we'll be practically have our own little version of stealth camouflage!" Largo said.

Everyone nodded at the idea, Frederick then placed his hand on Isara's head.

"Yeah, This battle just got a lot less scary! Thanks, Isara" Frederick said. Isara smiled at Frederick.

"No, Don't thank me everyone" she said as she looked up at Jacob "Thank Big Boss. If he hadn't made this idea in his work, We might have been done for".

Jacob smiled as he crossed his arms.

"But this...this is your invention now Isara. You created it, And you get all the praise" Jacob said.

"Only because I had such a wonderful teacher, Thank you Jacob" Isara said with a huge smile. Jacob then spoke again.

"Okay Diamond Dogs! Next announcement! All of you are staying here and enjoying the feast of the spirits festival! The only ones going on this mission. Is me, Frederick, Rosie, Largo, Isara, Zaka, Welkin, Alicia, And Rosie. The rest of you are staying here!".

Everyone was shocked.

"But-but Big Boss!" Homer said "You're only 9 people with you".

"Yeah...why's that?" Riela asked.

Jacob sighed.

"After what had happened to our other units, I refuse to send a handful of you out to your deaths! Your lives matter to me. And you're all staying put! No argument about it! I couldn't bear the thought if anything happens to all of you. You're all my family as well, And I love every single one of you".

Everyone was quiet for a bit, Until they all started cheering and clapping for their leader. Jacob smiled brightly as he then remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Everyone come with me. I want to give you your gifts" he said as they all went to the hanger.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89 Tesla soldiers

-Tesla hanger-

Everyone had made there way to the hanger. Jacob walked ahead and lifted up the door. He then turned to everyone.

"This is the final project that I had installed for the squads of Outer Heaven. I'm glad the Diamond Dogs complained to me about how the other squads needed armor too. So, I've decided to upgrade not just all the squads, But the central forces too! I've made the central forces armor sky blue to tell the difference from the squads, Which theirs is silver. Isara, Leon, And Kreis helped out with these with me. So they get as much praise too!".

Jacob then walked inside and pressed a button as the T-45D Power Armors came out, Along with their chimera weapons. Everyone had their jaws hit the ground.

"Big Boss! What is this!?" One soldier said with amazement.

"I'll say...just what kind of funky armor is this?" Largo said "Looks like the one you wear now Big Boss".

Jacob smiled.

"This here is the T-45D Power Armor! This final armor that has the same strength as my Iron man suit. It's titanium, So you'll never get hurt, Nor will ever have to worry about death" Jacob said.

"It looks a bit heavy..." Edy said.

"Yeah" Rosie said "How are we gonna move around in a walking bathtub, Big Boss?".

Everyone, Including Jacob laughed at Rosie's remark. Jacob cleared his throat.

"We've placed hover thrusters on the feet for you guys to move in case of speedy operations. So you don't have to worry about movement Rosie" Jacob said. "You wanna talk about the guns, Guys?".

Isara, Kreis, And Leon nodded.

"These weapons are Ragnite based" Kreis said as he explained "They're never in need of running out of bullets, Because they all have an MF breeder in them. Giving them unlimited ammo. They also don't need to cool down either".

"Yeah Bro! And we even made some new grenades too!" Leon said "Spiked hedgehogs that scatter all over the area, Phosphorus grenades, Backlash grenades that act as not just a shield. But return enemy fire back at them!".

"The guns are as follows, Each with their own abilities" Isara said:

"The Auger has the ability to fire salvos of transient radiation that will tunnel through solid matter and increase in power with each object they burrow through without causing damage to matter itself. Hard surfaces are unaffected, but organic tissue will be severely burned. The salvos ignore cover so they are all potentially lethal".

"The Auger's secondary fire deploys a force barrier dome that is impervious to all weapon fire except from other Auger rounds. Enemies will suffer damage if they move through the barrier".

"The Arc Charger fires a blast of energy in the form of an electric arc which briefly clings to organic tissue. Additional blasts increase the intensity of the energy. This bolt of electricity has the ability to arc to other enemies. The more the Arc Charger fires, the more it charges, and the more enemies the bolt will arc to. This is how the Arc Charger receive it's name".

"The energy's power increases with each successive arc, as does its ability to strike new targets. With the proper timing many targets may be attacked at once. The Arc Charger is particularly devastating against multiple enemies where it can develop maximum intensity".

"The bullseye gun is one of the most versatile and useful weapons. The Bullseye's primary fire shoots small glowing red spheres that home in on the Bullseye Tag - its secondary fire, which after being shot sticks to an enemy".

"The L23 Fareye is a sniper rifle, But with a twist. It has two triggers. The secondary trigger on the back of the rifle has an ability called Focus Mode, Allowing it's special attachment designed to 'slow' down time and allowing the soldier the time to accurately hit their opponents".

"The brute minigun It has several barrels that fire bursts of plasma at a very high rate, giving a beam-like blast which can rip through a living target in a couple of seconds".

Isara took a deep breath as she finished. Jacob patted her on the back.

"Well, Those are the new guns, And they your gifts for this day. You all deserved them for all the hard work that you have done in keeping Gallia safe" Jacob said. Everyone clapped as Jacob then started releasing the 45D Power Armor as Jacob gestured everyone to get their share. Everyone lined up as each solder got their armor and weapons. As soon as they got their armor on. Jacob then stood in front of them.

"Well? How does it feel?" Jacob asked them.

"This feels wonderful! Big Boss!" One soldier said "I feel like I can take on the world!".

"Same here!" A soldier from squad 6 said" thank you guys so much for this gift".

Jacob, Isara, Kreis, And Leon smiled.

"Anytime" Jacob said "Now, I won't be using my armored suit for this mission. As it's getting updated as well speak. And won't be done for about 2 days max".

Welkin looked at Jacob when he said that. " but Jacob, How will you defend yourself from enemy fire?" He asked.

Jacob waved his hand at Welkin.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" he said "I've fought without it before, I can do it again".

Susie pondered at him.

"But darling, Why would your suit need an update? It's already powerful as it is" she said. Jacob shook his head.

"True, But it's not enough. In all honesty, The form that it was in was it's rushed prototype. So, I had to remind myself of that. And got to work on it. And now it's complete. All it needs is it's updates and it will be done. So under any circumstances is anyone allowed to use it until it's updates are completely finished! Use of it before it's updates, Will result in a deadly override malfunction. Causing great tremendous pain on the user inside the suit". Jacob said.

He then pressed a button in the hanger, As the floor opened up.

"That is why, I've installed. And re painted the Firefly Mark-1, And give you it's complete form! The Firefly Mark-X-1!". Everyone saw as the Firefly Iron suit was present. It now had been re painted, As the hands being pure black, The body, Arms, And legs being faded gold, And the other parts of the suit being black. It also had a different design, As it looked like the Heartbreaker.

Jacob walked over to his suit.

"The Firefly Mark-X-1 is the final form, It still has the same abilities as the prototype. But I've installed it with a VT-D system, It's right hand with a shining finger system, It's left hand with a burning finger system, and and emotional energy system" Jacob said.

Imca raised her hand.

"Just what do the VT-D system and emotional energy system even do?" She asked.

Jacob placed his hands in his pockets.

"The VT-D system stands for, Valkirya-Type-Destroyer" Jacob said "As the name implies, It was designed with the specific purpose of combating Valkirya's. It will go into "Destroy mode" and increase it's abilities to 9,000%. If the user has a stable will, They can choose whether to activate the VT-D or not. And as for the emotional energy system, It links when the users anger peaks, Their emotions are then turned into energy. Giving the suit maximum output".

"Jeez! Sounds like that thing could destroy the world!" Alicia said. Jacob rubbed the back of his head.

"It could, If you're unstable. But hopefully that won't be the case" Jacob said "I have one last announcement before we head off. As of today! All squads are as one! You have earned this rank to the full, And It will be the greatest honor! You all know that I've placed my family insignia on all of the weapons! So as of this day! The squads are now one family. I give this rank, As of now! You are not known by numbers. But are now known as this day, As Tesla soldiers!".

Everyone roared and cheered at Big Bosses speech. Jacob smiled at his family as he got his team ready for their mission.

"Alright, My teammates. Follow me! We're heading to Marberry!". The team got into a helicopter as Jacob stood outside.

"We'll be back safety. I promise you!".

"Jacob!".

"Jacob saw Susie run up to him. "I need to say this to you before you go" she said.

Jacob nodded at her.

"Sure thing Susie, What is-". Susie kissed him on the lips deeply. Their kiss ended as the two of them blushed.

"Promise me, That you'll come back to me" Susie said "And thank you again for the ring. I love it".

Jacob smiled at her as he kissed her head.

"I promise Susie, I'll come back to you" Jacob said as he go into the helicopter as they flew off to the Marberry shore.

"I know you will..." Susie said as she watched him go.

A/n: I know what your thinking and I don't care. Yes I know their overpowered as fuck now times 10. But that was the plan, To make them stronger as the story went on.

Comments are all welcome.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90 fratricide

-four hours latter-

The team was riding in the helicopter as they were getting prepared for battle. Jacob had a spare type 96 lightweight machine gun in the helicopter as he loaded it with ammo. Everyone else checked their weapons before they landed. Frederick looked out the window as he saw the area.

"Here we are, The Marberry shore...there really isn't any cover at all out there" he said.

Isara then gave everyone a pack of smoke grenades. "Everyone, Aim the smoke grenades at the ground or at objects, Not at the enemy" Isara said "That should send the smokescreen around that area".

Everyone nodded.

"Got it, I'll do what I can" Welkin said.

"I'll make sure to pick up the slack on offense" Zaka said. Jacob looked at him "That's right, This is our first op with you, Zaka. Good to have you Tesla brother" he said.

Zaka nodded at Jacob "Wouldn't miss it. Now let's go sock one to the Empire!" He said as he put on his helmet.

Jacob then stood up as he opened the helicopter side door. "This is Pequod! Arriving shortly at LZ!" Pequod said.

"Okay! Get ready for a battle!" Jacob said as he held his type 96 lightweight machine gun tightly in his right hand. Frederick pulled out his Taurus Judge five shot revolver and his High Frequency Blade.

"Let's end them!" Frederick said. The group then jumped out of the helicopter as they moved forward, Alicia and Rosie threw their grenades at the entrance of the gunner towers blinding them.

"Hey! What is this? I can't see anything!" One imperial soldier said. "What!? Damn! We can't see the enemy!" Another imperial soldier said. As they were trying to see, Jacob and the others ran inside.

"All right, We've cleared the beach!" Jacob said. Isara nodded "We managed to avoid the enemy's weapons, At least for now" she said. Jacob then smirked.

"All Tesla soldiers, Scatter! Take down as many Imperial soldiers as possible!" He said. Welkin, Largo, Rosie, Alicia, Zaka, Isara, And Frederick all ran around the area. Largo spotted two Large Imperial tanks. He then aimed his brute minigun at them.

"Let's hope this works!" He said as he pulled the trigger as a rapid storm of plasma bullets came out and started burning through the tanks in seconds. Largo smirked as he pulled his RPG-7 from his back and fired, Blowing up one of the imperial tanks.

"Okay, One down" he said as he got the Brute Minigun again and fired. The plasma lasers destroyed the second tank, causing it to explode.

"Ha! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Largo said. Rosie and Isara ran together as they took down some imperials that were hiding in an armored bunker with their Weapons.

"Whoa! Okay!" Rosie said as she saw her bullet go through the wall as she heard the soldiers cry in pain as they ran out. Isara aimed her Bullseye gun.

"If you can't aim well...use the tag and the bullets will follow..." Isara said as she shot both of the Imperials with tags.

"Huh? What is this? Get this thing off of me!" The imperial soldier said.

"Hey! One's on me too! Huh?! What's- aghh!" The other imperial was shot down. "hey! Wha-gah!" Then was the other one. Isara sighed as she took a deep breath.

"I'm glad they worked, I've had to have Jacob show me how to perfect those tags" she said. Rosie just looked at her.

"Ha! The smart Isara, Asking her teacher Jacob for help" she teased. Isara pouted at her "It was hard! I had to redo the calculations and reset the tags about 7 times" Isara said. Rosie patted her on the head.

"Relax, I'm only teasing" she said "Now! Let's finish this up and go home!".

"Right, Rosie!".

As the two of them were taking care of that, Welkin and Alicia were getting rid of the foot soldiers that were left. Alicia aimed her tags at the Imperials as she fired her gun, Getting all of them in one go.

"Wow, Jacob and Isara really went all the way with these!" Alicia said as she fired again. Welkin shot his Bullseye gun too.

"I know, We're just only a handful. And we've cleared almost half the beach" he said "Looks like we'll be going home sooner than we thought. Huh, Alicia?".

Alicia smiled under her helmet.

"I hear that Welkin" she said.

Zaka was going around left and right with his Arc Charger. Killing every Imp he saw.

"Heh, This ones for Fouzen" he said as he punched one of the Imperials and shot him. One of the Imperials threw four grenades at him.

"Oh boy..." Zaka said as they all exploded, Catching him in the blast. The others stopped.

"Ah! Mr. Zaka! Are you...alright" Isara said, The others as well as the Imperial soldiers were amazed and in shock that Zaka was still standing, Alive and unharmed.

"Ha! It'll take more than that to stop this Tesla soldier!" Zaka said happily. The Imperials freaked.

"Wha-what the hell!? Their not taking damage! They just keep coming!" One imperial soldier said in fear as he started to run. "Screw this! I'm getting out of here! Run!" Another Imperial soldier said.

However, Their escape was in vain. As Frederick shot them down and slashed the others. Jacob used CQC on them before shooting each one in the head.

"Hmph! This is a waste of time" Frederick snorted as he pulled out his sword from one of the dead Imperials bodies. Jacob looked over at the building that was within the shore.

"That's our target" Jacob said "We'll charge in and kick them out! Tesla soldiers, Charge!". The rest of the team came after the building guns blazing. The imperials tried to shoot them down, But their weapons and tanks were of no use.

"Crap! Nothing's working!" The imperial commander said as he turned to his units "All soldiers, Fall back! We have to-ugh!". The imperial commander was shot in the chest as were the rest of the remaining imperial soldiers. Jacob made a break through their lines as he made it to their command post.

"Alright! Great job guys! We've captured the enemy base" he said "Everyone rest, You all did a fine job".

Jacob's teammates then got out of their Power Armor as they all stretched and moved their limbs.

"Man! Never had a fight like that go so smoothly" Largo said.

"I'll say, First time on the field and I'm already doing great" Zaka said with a smile.

"We should thank Isara too" Rosie said "If it wasn't for her smoke grenades, Then this operation would have been our last". Isara smiled at her.

"Rosie" Isara said happily.

Frederick leaned on the side of the building.

"So what do we do now Jacob?" He asked his brother. Jacob crossed his arms "We rest for now. Then I'll have the Diamond Dogs, About 10 or 20 of them transferred here. But just relax for now" Jacob said.

Everyone did as he was told.

-2 hours latter-

The team was enjoying their victory, As Jacob was making a call to send over some Diamond Dog soldiers. Isara was looking over her weapon and armor as Rosie came over to her.

"Isara..." Rosie said.

Isara turned to her "Hi Rosie, How can I help you?" She said Rosie then pulled out her custom made doll.

"Well...you have already".

"You mean the doll I made? I didn't know you brought it with you on our mission".

As the two were talking, The others gathered around to listen. Jacob and Frederick looked at each other and smiled at one another. However, As they looked back at Rosie and Isara. Jacob glanced at something in the distance that was shining in the light.

'Hmm? What's that?' Jacob thought.

Rosie and Isara continued their conversation.

"You said it was a good luck charm didn't you?" Rosie said "I still owe you one from the feast today, So...anything you want, Just name it".

Isara pondered a bit "Let me think...you what? I'd like to hear you sing, Rosie".

Rosie was surprised.

"Huh?...you want me, To sing?" Rosie said.

"Yes, You said before that you always like to. I'd really like to hear you, I bet your great".

Rosie smirked as she held her doll close to her chest.

"Okay, Then" Rosie said "Is their any type of song you want me to sing?". Isara tapped her foot in thought until she came with an answer.

"Oh! I know" she said "It was a song that Jacob used to sing when we would work together".

Everyone smiled, Except Jacob who was keeping his eyes fixed on the shining light on a hill.

"Haha! The Boss sings!?" Rosie said "Now that's something I'd pay to see. What's the song called?".

Isara smiled "He told me that it's a song that his mother used to sing to them when they were little" she said "He said, The song was called calling to the night".

Rosie smiled.

"Calling to the night, I like it" she said "Okay, It's a-".

That's when Jacob yelled as he ran at Isara.

"ISARA! SNIPER!" Jacob said as he pushed Isara to the ground as there was a shot.

Bang!

"...!".

Jacob hit the ground, As he landed on his side.

"BIG BOSS!".

"JACOB!".

That's when Largo saw some leftover Imperials come.

"Take cover!" He said as they grabbed their weapons and hid. Isara tried to reach for Jacob, But Rosie stopped her.

"What are you doing? I have to help him!" Isara said.

"Are you nuts! You'll get shot!" Rosie said.

"But Jacob-".

Bang!

Isara and Rosie stopped talking as they and everyone else saw Jacob standing up a bit a he fired his Raging Bull revolver, As he then rapidly fired at the retaliating Imperials, As he killed them all. Then glanced at the hill and shot down the sniper imperial.

"That's what you...get..." Jacob said as he fell to his knees. The rest of the team came over to his side as Frederick held him up.

"Jacob! Come on man, Are you okay!?" He asked his brother. Jacob gritted his teeth as he looked as his body, Isara opened up his trench coat, Only to see blood from where his heart was.

"No!" Largo said.

"Jacob!" Alicia said.

"Jacob...No..." Welkin said.

Isara held Jacob's hand "Jacob...why..? Why would you..." She said. Jacob smiled at her "Heh...remember...when I told you and Welkin that...Death doesn't scare me...if I die then that's that...No second chances, I'll just put my faith in the next generation..." He said.

Frederick looked down at his brother as he had tears falling from his face.

"You can't do this! You're my older brother, You can't go!" Frederick said "We...we promised when we're kids to be around until we got old and had a family of our own. Don't you remember?".

Jacob breathed slowly as he nodded.

"Yeah...I...I remember" he said "But, I've already made one. Here...and for the future...".

"What are you saying?" Isara asked him.

"I'm saying, That I have you guys as my family now...and the family that I won't get to see with Susie...I...I told her, When...when she was ready. For us to get...married..." Jacob said.

This made a hole in Isara's heart.

"What..." Isara said "But, I mean I'm happy for you...".

"You know, You suck at lying Isara...so don't even try" Jacob said as he glanced at his brother.

"Frederick...".

"Yeah Jacob...?".

"As of now...you're the next Big Boss of Outer Heaven...". Frederick was speechless. "Jacob no! No! You're not dying on me, You hear me goddammit!?" Frederick said.

Jacob breathed.

"Frederick, Don't panic" he said "I know that you'll be a great leader".

"But I can't! I can't lead an army like Outer Heaven!" Frederick said. Jacob shook his head at him. "There never hurts in trying...you know that...dad told us that...".

Frederick then tightened his hand over Jacob's.

"Yeah...dad did tell us that" Frederick said. Jacob then looked upward.

"I'm glad..." He said "I'm glad that I was able to meet all of you...every single one of you...will always hold a part in my heart...".

Jacob then smiled as he looked at Frederick one last time.

"Latter...buddy...".

Frederick just looked at him.

"Jacob...?" Frederick said as he then glanced at his hand to see Jacob's gun fall from it's grip. Frederick's eyes widened as he cried.

"Jacob! No! No! Man, Don't you fucking die on me! We're Tesla brothers! Come on! Quit messing around and wake up!". Frederick held his brothers lifeless body as he screamed.

"JACOB!".


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 breaking the news

-Outer Heaven-

Everyone was enjoying the Feast of all spirits festival while Big Boss was away on his mission with his team. Everyone had been given gifts from another person, From the base and the city. The Diamond Dogs talked, Played sports or games with their fellow brothers and sisters, And enjoyed the feast.

Many other soldiers waited patiently for their leader to return, As they wanted Jacob to enjoy the festivities.

Susie was with the others as she looked out the window from time to time.

"Susie, Stop it! You're making me dizzy" Ramona said as she pouted at her friend. Susie looked at her "I'm sorry, But I just can't help it" Susie said "I'm just so excited to see Jacob when he returns".

Ramona sighed as she smiled.

"I know I know, But please relax will you? He'll be back in no time" Ramona said.

Susie smiled as she looked at the wedding ring Jacob had given her.

"I know he will, He promised" she said.

That's when a soldier came into the lounge.

"Hey everyone! Big Boss has returned! His helicopter is almost here!" She said. Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing as they had smiles on their faces and ran to the door. Susie and Ramona smiled.

"Ready to see your husband?" Ramona teased.

Susie blushed as she nodded her head.

"Of course I am!" She said as they got up and ran to see him.

Everyone was outside as they waited for the helicopter to land, They made sure to give them as much space as possible. As they all waited, Frederick and the others looked out the helicopter window.

"Look at that..." Zaka said "It'll be hard for them to accept what their about to see".

"I know..." Welkin said as he turned to Frederick "What do you think Big Boss...?".

Frederick was looking at the metal celling as he held his dead brother in his arms. Frederick then looked at Welkin.

"True this will be hard..." Frederick said dryly "But they have to see it sooner or latter".

Alicia wiped her tears away.

"I just wish we didn't have to break this kind of thing to them" she said "They just saw him-".

Frederick interrupted her "We'll discuss that latter, They have to know" he said. The others hesitated but nodded as Largo opened the helicopter door as he, Rosie, Isara, Welkin, Alicia, And Zaka got out. The others saluted them.

"Welcome home guys!" One Tesla soldier said "How was the mission?".

Zaka smiled a bit "It was good" he said "We beat those imperials in record time".

"That's wonderful! So...where's Big Boss and Lieutenant Frederick? Aren't they coming out?".

That's when Zaka's smile faded quickly. Everyone that was up front saw this. "Zaka what's wrong?" Nadine asked.

Zaka then turned to the helicopter.

"Big Boss!...it's time...all Diamond and Tesla soldiers stand clear!".

Everyone did as he had asked, Frederick then got out of the helicopter as he moved slowly as he carried his brother in his arms as he stood forward in front of his family. Everyone had their hands over their mouths, Or were in absolute disbelief.

They started to speak.

"What...this can't be...".

"Jacob...".

"Big Boss! No! This can't be true, He can't be dead!".

As everyone was in shock, Frederick began to walk to the base, He saw at the looks of sadness and shock on his family's faces. Tears were shown as well among the hardened and strongest soldiers present.

As Frederick was halfway to the base, He heard Susie.

"JACOB!".

Frederick glanced at her as he saw her run out of the crowd.

'Oh no...' Frederick thought. Susie was crying as she ran out and held onto her future husbands face. Susie kneeled as she looked up at Frederick.

"This...this can't be..." She said "He can't be gone...he...he promised he come back home...he promised he'd come back to me...BUT NOT LIKE THIS! No! No! No no! No! NO! Hunny? Please hear me. Please? You gave me this ring remember? It was a proposal, A promise of your love...don't leave me all alone!".

Susie cried her eyes out as she held Jacob tightly, Frederick then tried to walk, But Susie held onto him.

"Don't take him away from me! Please Frederick...please don't! Let me hold him, I'm begging you! Please...let me hold my husband" she pleaded. Frederick just looked at her, He saw how much this broke her. He had never seen Susie this destroyed, He had always seen her in a happy light. But this...this was too much to bear.

"Al...alright..." Frederick said as he leaned down to her and held Jacob out, Susie instantly grabbed him out of Frederick's hands and held him close.

"Darling, Please hold me...like you did that night we we're together. Please...let me feel your arms hugging me tightly...it's...ahhhhh!".

Susie cried into Jacob's chest as Frederick just stood their watching her as he the. Proceeded to walk away, Crawly and Eleanor ran outside to see the commotion. The two stopped at what they saw.

"Oh my god..." Eleanor said as she covered her mouth.

"Jacob, My god what happened?" Crawly said.

The others walked over to him.

"Jacob sacrificed his life to save Isara from an Imperial sniper" Welkin said "As he spoke with his last breath, He told us that we were all a part of his heart. And promoted his brother Frederick to Big Boss".

"I see..." Crawly said as he then kneeled down to Susie and placed his hand on Jacob's neck. Crawly closed his eyes.

"He really is gone..." He said "Come everyone, Let us take him, And...place his body in a coffin". Crawly then gently took Jacob out of Susie's arms as he picked him up.

"No! Don't take him from me!" Susie yelled "Give him back! Give my husband back to ME!". Isara then wrapped her arms around her.

"Isara..." Susie said. Isara looked at her as she was also crying. Susie then placed her arms around her as they cried together, All of the staff was starting to shed tears.

That's when the sound of an engine could be heard roaring.

"Huh?" Rosie said. Everyone looked to see the Tesla hanger open up as the bat drove out and past them as it went to the city. "what the hell!? Frederick!" Rosie said.

"Rosie! Stay out of this" Zaka said. Rosie glared at him "Like hell I will! Here his brothers dead, And he drives away like some coward!" She said.

"He's not running away Rosie" Cezary said.

"What's the Lieutenant doing then?" Hannes asked. Jane walked forward.

"What else?" She said "He's contacting the rest of the town".

-Randgriz-

Frederick was driving down the road as he was making his way to the Radio GBS station.

"Irene Ellet is not gonna like this..." He said to himself.

-Radio GBS station-

Everyone was taking care of their paperwork as thousands of news articles were being made. Ellet was looking over her work for the writing on the wall with her boss.

"So what do think of this?" Ellet said as she showed her boss some of her work. Her boss, Who looked almost like J. Jonah Jameson was looking at her paperwork.

"Not bad! Not bad at all" he said with a smile "Okay! Let's-".

That's when the doors opened up as Frederick came in and walked to them. Ellet and her boss looked at him.

"Hey! My man Frederick! How's life been treating you and your brother Jacob?" Ellet's boss said. Ellet nodded at him as well, But they then both saw his red eye and dried stained tears.

"Frederick is something the matter?" Ellet asked.

Frederick nodded at them.

"We need to talk, And we need to make an announcement too. The city needs to know about this. Then once this is done, We'll explain what we all need to do".

Ellet and her boss looked at him with confusion.

"Son, You're not making sense. What's this all about? And what do you mean we need to make an announcement about this? Did something happen on one of your missions?" Ellet's boss asked him as he tried to understand the situation.

Frederick sighed "Can we talk in your office, Sir?" He asked. Ellet's boss nodded.

"Of course, Ellet you come too. I'm sure you'll understand this more than I will".

"No problem Steve! Anything to get new scoops on my writing on the wall!" Ellet said with pride. Frederick crossed his arms.

"Well...you'll be getting one alright" Frederick said as they all went into Ellet's bosses office and closed the door.

The other writers saw them through the window as they saw Frederick talking, However. That's when they saw their boss have a look of shock and Ellet covering her mouth as she began to cry. As Frederick finished talking with them. He thanked them and walked out of the room, Everyone then saw the boss and Ellet come out of his office.

Ellet was still crying as their boss walked forward.

"Everyone! Stop what your doing! We...we have an announcement to make on the radio and on the papers" he said.

-Castle Randgriz-

Frederick stopped the car and parked it as he quickly got out and stormed to the castle. Some of the Nobles were a bit surprised to see only him and not his brother, Frederick ignored their looks and talking as he went up to the second story. He made his way to the princess's meeting room. He passed by Gilbert Gassenarl and Annette.

"Frederick?" Annette said as she watched him pass by.

"Odd, His brother wasn't with him" Gilbert said "Let's go see what's up". Annette nodded as they both followed after the young Tesla.

Frederick made his way to Cordelia's meeting room as he flung the doors open. Cordelia stopped looking over her gifts and looked up at Frederick.

"Oh Frederick, Hello!" Cordelia said happily "Happy Feast of all spirits-".

"Jacob's dead!" Frederick bluntly said.

Cordelia dropped her gifts as her eyes went wide.

"WHAT!?" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she got up from her seat and ran up to him.

"H-how did this...? When did this?".

"The Marberry shore...Jacob sacrificed his life to save my friend Isara. But it costed him his life in the process. He told me that he loved all of us, And that we would hold a place in his heart. And..."

Frederick started to cry.

"He t-told me...that I was the next Big Boss to lead Outer Heaven".

Cordelia began to cry as she held Frederick, Gilbert and Annette made their way to the room.

"My lady! What's wrong?" Annette asked her. Cordelia gestured for her Regent to come over as she whispered in her ear, Causing Annette to look at her in horror.

"My god!" Annette said.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked.

"Jacob was killed at the Marberry shore!".

"Jacob was WHAT!?".

Frederick turned to them. "It's true, Jacob gave up his life to save another. And now he's gone. He promoted me to Big Boss, And told us all that he would be a part of him".

They were quiet.

"What are you going to do?" Gilbert asked. Frederick sighed as he looked at the window.

"The town will know of Jacob's death. And the papers will be sent. Under no circumstances do I want a single paper leaving this city! I don't want anyone speaking of my brothers death outside the city! After the funeral, I'll explain to the radio station and to you about what we we'll do next, Is that okay?" Frederick said.

Cordelia wiped her tears away as she slowly placed her arms around Frederick in a hug.

"Yes...we'll...we'll arrange a meeting with what we shall do" she said as Frederick turned to her.

"Thank you princess..." Frederick said.

Cordelia nodded at him.

"You're welcome...Big Boss...".

A/n: funeral next chapter.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92 put to rest

Word had gotten out fast all over the city of Randgriz, What was supposed to be a day of fun and excitement. Was now a day of sorrow and heartbreak. Jacob Tesla, The leader of Outer Heaven, Was killed in the line of duty. His act of selflessness to save another costed him his life. But in the end, He was still smiling as he passed on.

-cemetery-

Everyone all over the city received the paper or heard it over the radio, They were all truly heartbroken at the loss of Jacob and had all gathered to the graveyard that was holding Jacob's funeral.

Eleanor walked out of the base as she looked at the sky and saw that the clouds were grey. She walked as she saw Largo walking as well as she joined him.

"How's Frederick doing?" Eleanor asked him. Largo looked at her.

"Second Boss is still taking it very hard..." He said.

"I see".

"He'll be receiving his brothers trench coat, Gun, And Medal off his person".

Eleanor nodded as the two walked to the cemetery.

At the cemetery, All of the people had gathered for the funeral, Even princess Cordelia herself was present. Frederick was standing by the grave as it was still open and not covered yet. He looked at his brothers corpse. He still had a smile on his face.

"Even in death, You still show one of joy..." Frederick said, Imca walked over to Frederick as she held him tightly.

"Frederick..." Imca said.

Frederick looked at Imca.

"Hm? What is it love?" He asked. Imca then wiped his tear away. "Be strong, Your brother would want that" she said.

Frederick nodded.

"I know".

Eleanor and Largo made it to the grave as they placed their flowers on the casket. Eleanor looked at Frederick and saw that his eye was totally empty and lifeless.

'Oh Frederick...' Eleanor thought. All of the Darcsens then began to place dolls, Gifts, And other things around the casket. Next were the Diamond Dogs. As they put silver bullets around his grave and some into the casket with Jacob.

Lastly, Was the Tesla soldiers. They had all written letters, Gifts, And other things. As they finished, Frederick looked at everyone as he spoke.

"Thank you all of coming" he said "Jacob Tesla, My older brother, Our leader, Our father, Brother, Teacher, Friend,...and a future husband. He was all of these things and more. He created Outer Heaven, Saved the Darcsens from Fouzen. And sent the fear of God into the Empire! But he was also kind, Caring, Loving, And someone you could trust. He was short tempered yes, But he used his temper in the right direction to guide others or speak his mind. This man, Was a legend. He was the greatest soldier to ever live. And now...now we must carry out his legacy. As the next Big Boss...I know that you'll not accept me as your leader, And still see me as your lieutenant. And that's fine, But I'll do my damn best to pick up the pieces, If you'll all help me" he finished.

Everyone looked at him as they slowly gave him his approval, Frederick nodded in return as he turned to his brothers grave:

JACOB TESLA

Born 1917 AD, January 4th-Death 1935 AD, August 25th

Age-19

A legend among Legends.

And a legendary hero to Gallia.

Honored and loved by all.

Leader of Outer Heaven,

The Diamond Dogs unit,

And the Tesla soldiers.

Rest in peace Big Boss.

Frederick then glanced at everyone, Everyone looked at him as Frederick then looked at Cordelia. Cordelia nodded as she then closed Jacob's casket. Frederick then threw his bouquet of roses on the top of the metal black casket that had a huge white Tesla insignia on it.

"Everyone, People of Randgriz. Thank you for accepting Jacob up until now..." Frederick said as he cleared his throat then took off his messed up trench coat from his cyborg suit and threw it into the grave.

"Mom and Dad are gonna have company...but at least mom will be happy that one of her son's are with her". Frederick then took off his Solid eye and held it in his hand as looked at everyone one more time, Showing the empty eye socket. He then raised up his Bionic left arm.

"Jacob saved my life, But I couldn't save his..." Frederick said heartbrokenly "But I'll...I'll carry out his will the best that I can. That is what he wanted me to do, To try my best to be a leader. And as my first order, I would ask that this day not be a day of sadness. But of honor. For the man that gave us what he did".

Everyone looked at him, Frederick then looked back at the grave. "If you have any more respects to pay, You're more than welcome to do so freely. If you have any more gifts, Please place them around the grave" Frederick then pulled out his custom doll and put it down next to the tall black obelisk grave that was covered in Tesla symbols.

Frederick then stood up straight and gave his brother a salute as he sniffed and cried. Imca held Frederick as she comforted him, Frederick looked at her and silently thanked her as he then started to walk back to base.

Everyone watched as Frederick left. As Frederick walked back to base, Someone called for him.

"Frederick!".

Frederick turned to see Isara run to him, She stopped as she then held out her arms showing Jacob's black trench coat that had his Medal sewn into the right side of the sleeve. And his name and rank on the left as it now had a white line that had Frederick's name on it:

Jacob Tesla, Big Boss

Frederick Tesla, 2nd Big Boss/ Phantom Boss

Frederick looked at her as he gently grabbed the coat.

"Thank you Isara" Frederick said as he put it on, Isara then pulled out Jacob's Raging Bull revolver from her satchel. Frederick gently took it and examined it. He sighed as he looked at her.

"I'll be sure to give you Jacob's Type 96 too" Isara said as she wiped her tears, Frederick shook his head at her.

"Keep it, I'm sure he would want you to have it" Frederick said "And thank you again".

He then walked away as Isara just watched him.

"Frederick...".

That's when Isara felt a hand in her, She turned to see that it was Rosie.

"Come on Isara, Let's let Frederick calm himself on his own" she said "I want you to come with me, I'm about to sing that song you wanted to hear".

Isara looked at Rosie "Really?".

"Yeah, Come on".

The two walked back to Jacob's grave, Rosie and Isara held hands as Rosie took a deep breath.

"Okay, I hope you like this Big Boss..." Rosie said as she began:

"Through the night, To the day, When everything is gone. Carry this soul away from the dry lands. In the sun we see, Fighting over lines. All our dreams and wishes, We send home for safe keeping. Fighting for what's right".

Rosie breathed again as she got her voice clear.

"Calling to the night, To dream. Again in the light. Waiting for a storm to rise, And feel the isolation fleeting. Calling to the night, To be. Or not to be fighting here, Leaving without you, Leaving...my soul behind. Calling to the night, Colors...of Kodachrome fade with time".

Rosie started to cry.

"Calling to the night. For us, For every single life. All the ashes of men remain...as a perfect memory, Calling to the night".

She then turned to where Frederick had left.

"But the heart...will remain. As a silhouette of time, Hear the ringing echoes, In the splitting horizon".

"Calling to the night".


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93 pest control

A/n: short, But I like what I did with it. Your all free to express how you felt about this chapter, And judge if it was the right thing that Frederick did.

Also, I see that not everyone is happy with me with what happened to Jacob in chapter 90. I'm sorry, But that's what was on the original draft. And I'm not changing it. So no, I am not bringing him back by any means. I know that sounds dickish, But the answer is no. No nanotechnology, No cyber enchantments, No Frank Jaguar treatment. He is gone, Permanently.

I'm sorry, Maybe I'll bring him back when the spin-off to Valkirya chronicles comes out here in the west. I already promised to do a spin-off of this story with that game anyway.

-Outer Heaven-

It was silent in the base of Outer Heaven. Everyone had left after Rosie had sung. Some still stayed to pay their respects for the Tesla. The Tesla soldiers and Diamond Dogs were mourning the loss of their leader, And all promised to help their new Big Boss. Frederick was going through it the worst, He felt alone, Lost, In a world not like his own. He felt like he wanted to go back home, To his own world.

Killing himself never crossed his mind, He was hurt, But not weak to call it quits. But something in him changed, And he knew it.

He knew without Jacob, The military morale would suffer badly. Frederick knew that he had to stop messing around, And take his job seriously.

He wasn't a lieutenant anymore, He was now the leader of a whole army. But...would they truly accept him as their Big Boss? After all, They saw him as their lieutenant and good friend. Could he really gain their respect as the next leader?

These things were running through his mind over and over again, And it was driving him mad. Frederick tossed and turned in his bed as he tried to nap, It was raining outside. But that wasn't the problem.

As Frederick kept trying to get a bit of sleep and cope with the loss of his brother, He got up from his bed, Covered in sweat.

"Ah...ah...fuck. I can't sleep!" He said as he leaned on the side. He glanced down at his bionic arm and formed a fist with it.

"I died and came back from hell...you died and went to heaven. The true outer heaven" Frederick said as he looked at his bare chest. It was ripped and covered in some scars, But nothing too serious. Frederick got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was in his boxers as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"Heh, Just like Jack aka naked snake" Frederick said with a small tiny smile. He sighed as he walked to the bathroom to shower, As he made his way to the door. He heard a knock.

"Hm? Who's there?".

"Frederick? It's Imca".

Frederick walked over to the door and opened it, Imca was standing at the entrance wearing the same clothes from when she visited him after the event in Fouzen.

"What do you want, Imca?" Frederick said coldly. Imca glared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you" she said a little hurt at his change of attitude. "I came to see how you were doing".

"I'm fine...".

"You don't sound fine".

"No shit!".

"HEY! Don't act like a jackass mutt! Look! I know you're upset about Jacob, We all are. But you don't have to shut people out! We're all trying to help each other get better!" Imca said.

Frederick leaned to her, Glaring back.

"You wanna help? THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE AND LET ME SUFFER IN PEACE! NOW GET LOST IMCA!".

Frederick then slammed the door in her face as he then walked to the bathroom, However that's when he heard slamming on his door, Followed by the sound of the door being broken open. Frederick quickly turned around to see Imca had broken into his room.

"YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH!" Imca yelled as she then grabbed Frederick and slammed him into the wall. Frederick glared at her as the two grabbed each other by the collar.

"YOU BITCH! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Frederick yelled.

"You're not getting that!" Imca said.

"Oh really!? What the fuck are you gonna do Imca!? Huh!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE-mmhm!".

Imca slammed her lips with his, Shutting him up. Frederick didn't do anything as he just accepted what she was doing and held her shoulders. The two embraced each other before Imca moved away and slapped him across the face.

"That's for yelling and slamming the door in my face!" She said as she hit him in the chest "And that's for acting so cold hearted!".

She then punched him in the abdomen.

"And that's for...for...".

"Jacob..." Frederick finally said.

Imca just looked at him as she let herself start to cry. "I'm sorry Imca...I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm just...just...". Frederick then felt Imca's hand on his red cheek.

"Shhhh, Don't...don't speak" she said as she leaned closer to his face "Just, Just hold me...please Frederick". Frederick leaned to her as the two embraced each other lovingly. Imca and Frederick held hands as they intertwined as their kissing got more and more erotic. They backed up, Letting a string of saliva form.

"Imca..." Frederick said as he panted. Imca panted as well as she then started to remove her shirt, Showing her bare chest. Like Frederick, She was ripped, She had abs and curves. Something that surprised him a bit.

"Embrace me..." Imca said "Just make me feel better Frederick, Don't let me go! Hold me, Make love to me!".

Frederick didn't have to be told twice as he then picked up Imca and put her on the bed as he went and closed the door and locked it.

-Isara's room-

Isara was at her desk as she was reading her book that Jacob made her. She was studying every single thing that he wrote. The book was gigantic! It was over 926, 397 pages long, And had over 987 chapters in it.

Isara giggled as she remembered when Jacob whined about how it took him a week to get all three books done, As she was reading. A knock was at her door.

"Isara, Hey! It's Rosie". Isara stopped reading as she ran to her door.

"Ah! Rosie, It's good to see you. How are you?" She said. Rosie smirked as she patted Isara on the head.

"I'm alright for now, Just reflecting".

"Huh? Reflecting?".

"On how many times Jacob beat me over the head with his equally worthless speeches, Over and over again non stop. Ha ha! I guess they've become a part of me" Rosie said.

Isara smiled at her "I'm glad" she said. Rosie then looked at her room and saw the book. "Oh?" Rosie said as she looked at Isara "Did Jacob make that?".

Isara looked at her with confusion as she looked at her desk.

"Oh! Yes" Isara said happily "He made that for us when he trained us".

"I see, Is it okay if I come In?".

"Of course Rosie, You're always welcome".

Rosie smiled as she walked in and looked at the book, She skimmed through the pages and read and saw each detailed picture and word.

"Man, He wrote so much" Rosie said "Heh, Too bad you too didn't become a couple. You'd both have your hands full". Isara looked at her as she then looked at the floor.

"I wanted that..." She said sadly getting Rosie's attention.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rosie said. Isara walked over to the desk as she placed her hand on the book.

"I wanted for us to become a couple. When I first met Jacob when my brother brought him to us. He was so sweet, Curious to know about Gailla, The Darcsens, Everything about him was wonderful. He didn't see me as some Darcsen to hate or mock. Nor use racial profiling and discrimination. He saw me as his equal. It was then that knew, Deep down. That I felt something".

Rosie just looked at Isara in disbelief.

"Isara, You mean to tell me that..." Rosie said. Isara smiled brightly at her.

"Yes" she said "I loved him, I fell in love with Big Boss. He was so kind to teach me and tutor me under his wing. He praised me and I praised him. He was a far better inventor than I could ever hope to be. I followed in his footsteps, To not only be his equal. But to be closer to him. But...I never expressed my true feelings to him. And I lost him to Susie. It was't fair! I fell for him first! I admit, I was jealous of her when he held her in his arms when we went to the beach. But I couldn't hate Susie for it. She won him fair and square. I waited too late, And had to keep my feelings to myself".

Rosie just looked at Isara is shock, She knew something was wrong. But now she knew the truth. Rosie then held Isara in a hug.

"Oh Isara...I'm so sorry" Rosie said. Isara hugged her back. "It's alright, I'm glad I was able to get it off my chest. But I'm also glad that I was able to be with Jacob until the end".

Rosie nodded at her but then realized something.

"But Susie is now married to Jacob" she said. Isara nodded as she kept her smile.

"I know, But I'm okay with that".

"Huh? Why? I thought you'd be furious?".

Isara then looked at her book "Because, I can one day pass the knowledge of Jacob to the next generation. I know that the two had a more romantic moment together. And I'll be more than happy to be their future child's teacher when that time comes" Isara said.

-Damon's office-

General Damon was looking over the photos that were taken by the Tesla soldiers at the Marberry shore. He kept glancing left and right at them.

"This, Huh?" Damon said "I was told that the Marberry was untouchable".

"The victory at Marberry beach was due to Jacob's smoke grenades" Damon's last and only remaining loyal soldier said. Damon kept looking at the photos.

"A victory by that Tesla, You say?" Damon said.

"Well, Eh..." Damon's soldier said. Damon then glanced at him "Well, Whatever. Take me to that worthless Tesla brat!".

-Frederick's room-

Frederick was under the covers as he had Imca in his arms, Imca was blushing as she was holding him tightly.

"You're not asleep..." Frederick said "Why?". Imca laid her head close to his.

"I should be telling you that" she said as their naked bodies touched, Imca shivered at how warm Frederick was, Well warmer after what they did.

Frederick kissed Imca's lips as Imca put her hand on the back of his head as they made out. However, Their love making was rudely interrupted by a loud knock.

"Hey! General Damon wants a word with your brother! Now!" Damon's soldier said.

The two glared at the door as they looked at each other.

"I take it he doesn't know...?" Imca asked. Frederick shook his head at her "No body gave a shit about him to tell him, It's for the best I say. Unless he'd want a bullet in the head if he came and disrespected my brothers funeral".

Frederick then got up out of the bed.

"-sighs- let's go see what the fucker wants".

-the hanger-

All of the Diamond Dogs and Tesla soldiers were present as they were all called by Damon for a discussion. As they waited, Isara, Rosie, And Susie were placing a custom Darcsen sewn trench coat on the bat, As well as a Tesla made one. Hans walked over and watched them as everyone waited.

"I wonder what this is all about?" Welkin said.

"Yeah, Why would the general calls us all down here for?" Alicia said.

Aisha then raised her hand "Oh! Oh! I know! Maybe we're all getting medals!".

Everyone looked at her and busted out laughing.

"Ha ha! Good one Aisha!" a Diamond Dog soldier said.

"Yeah, The thought of that fat prick actually giving us medals is a dream!" One tesla soldier said. "Besides, Everyone in Outer Heaven knows that Damon hates the Tesla's". As they were all joking, Damon and his only soldier came forward.

"What's all this commotion going on!?" Damon said "And where's that lousy commander of yours!? I want to talk to him!".

Everyone's laughing quickly turned to anger, Damon looked at them.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and answer me!" Damon said.

"Sorry we're late everyone".

Everyone saw Frederick and Imca holding hands, As Frederick was wearing his brothers coat shirtless. Damon looked at him.

"You! I want to speak with your older brother about the smoke grenades!" Damon demanded. Frederick just placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well...you asking for help. Is this the sign of a change from you? Oh how wonderful" Frederick mocked. He wasn't as good of mocking Damon as his brother was, But it was worth a shot. Damon glared at him.

"Grr! Don't give me that!" Damon said "You get me that good for nothing brother of yours this instant!". That's when Eleanor and Crawly came into the hanger.

"I hope that their's a good reason as to why you interrupted everyone's happy spirits day, Damon" Crawly said.

"Crawly! Where is that older Tesla!?".

"Jacob was killed in action during the battle for Marberry" Eleanor said bitterly. Damon blinked.

"Killed in action?" Damon said as he then started laughing "Gah ha ha ha! Well it's about time! That brat finally got what he deserved". Everyone was about to ring Damon's neck for what he just said. Frederick quickly lost his temper.

"You take that back!" Frederick said. Damon just gave Frederick a disgusted look.

"Tch! As if I'll ever show that boy any respect. He had no business getting cocky and claiming all the victories. And now he's dead because of his arrogance" Damon said as he looked at the others "Is there anyone else who knows how to make them?".

Everyone refused to answer him, Until Welkin spoke.

"No, Nobody else knows how. Big Boss made those on his own" Welkin lied. Damon just looked at everyone as he turned his head.

"There should be memos or something at least! Find them! 2nd Lieutenant Tesla, Procure the blueprints for the new smoke grenades within 1 hour. If you can't, Then I'll treat it as a military offensive!" Damon demand as he walked away, But stopped as he looked at the bat.

"Why is there a symbol for those dirty Darcsens and Tesla's here!?" Damon said.

Everyone looked at him, Frederick tighten his fists.

"What...did you just say?" Frederick said darkly. Eleanor spoke up "That was a gift by the people of the Darcsen district in honor of Jacob saving their lives from Fouzen" she said "That bat is also his invention as well".

Damon was furious as he walked over to it.

"Hey! What are you doing Damon!?" Crawly said

Damon placed his hand on the coats.

"Don't display something like this while I'm around!" He said as he took the coats off of the armored car and thew them on the ground and stomped on them.

"That miserable little bastered child doesn't deserve it! Nor does he deserve an honorable memorial!" Damon said as he kept stomping on the coats. Everyone was in utter shock, This suddenly caused Frederick to snap.

"YOU JACKASS!" Frederick yelled as he charged at Damon and tackled him to the ground. Frederick held him by the collar with his right hand as he held up his left in the air. Damon glared at him.

"Damn you! How dare you defy me! I will make sure that you are demoted out of this military! And as for your stupid brothers inventions, Those things will be taken and destroyed! We don't need to some child-".

Smack!

Frederick punched Damon in the face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Frederick yelled as he hit him again.

Smack!

"YOU HATED US!".

Smack!

"MOCKED US!".

Smack!

"WISHED DEATH ON US!".

Smack!

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU INSULT MY OLDER BROTHER!".

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Frederick just kept punching Damon in the face, Making his blows harder with each hit. Everyone watched as Damon was getting what he deserved. Damon's loyal soldier was horrified.

"What are you do just standing there!?" He said "Stop that monster!" Crawly and Eleanor just looked at the soldier, As Crawly just crossed his arms.

"Why should we?" Crawly said.

The soldier glared at him as he ran over to Frederick and tried to pull him off.

"Get off of him you idiot!" The soldier said. Frederick pushed him aside.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Frederick said as went back to beating Damon, This time making his hits harder than before. That's when Frederick pulled out his knife and held it up.

"This..." Frederick said as he slammed the knife into the ground, Next to Damon's face as he got up. Damon's soldier grabbed him.

"You ungrateful brat!" Damon said as he got up "You're disbanded from this military! You! You're idiot brothers things! All of it! Will be gone and gotten rid of! As I said to him, We don't need the likes of a child's toys within our military! So pack your things and get out!". The soldier then released him as he pushed him forward. Frederick sighed as he rubbed his head.

"I'm not going anywhere..." He said.

"What!? You pest! I gave you an order! Now follow it!". Frederick then slowly turned his head at him.

"I've got a better idea..." Frederick said as he turned around and quick drawed his brothers gun and pulled the trigger.

Bang!

Damon instantly fell to the ground, As there was now a hole in his head. His soldier looked at Frederick.

"You...you killed him!" He said "I'll see you in bars you-".

Bang!

The soldier fell to the ground, With a bullet in his head as well. Frederick blew the smoke from the barrel of the gun as he looked at Crawly.

"Oh dear, My hand slipped" Frederick said sarcastically. Crawly looked at him with a shrug.

"Oh dear, Well it was bound to happen eventually" Crawly admitted "I knew sooner or latter someone would give him what for, We'll take care of this. Everyone dismissed". Everyone left as they went back to what they were doing. Crawly then stopped Eleanor.

"Eleanor" Crawly said.

"Yes sir?".

"I should have gave you this rank when I had the chance" he said "You're promoted to general now". Eleanor nodded as she gave him a salute "Sir! Thank you" she said as she walked away.

Crawly nodded as he and a few of the soldiers got the bodies up and took care of them.

A/n: I am not sorry for killing Damon this way. The fucker got what was coming to him, And rightfully deserved it. Better than getting killed by Selvaria I say.

Comment if you like, Night.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94 to rival a God

-the Empire-

Word had gotten out about the incident at Marberry shore. Randgriz had followed Frederick's wish, And said that Jacob had defeated them, Which was true. But they kept his death out of the paper to keep the fear of God on them. They showed pictures of the power armor and weapons that took down the Imperials.

As the Emperor was reading the events that had transpired in Marberry, Maximilian was looking over it as well with Selvaria at his side, Clutching his arm as she laid on his shoulder in pure bliss.

"This is unacceptable!" Maximilian yelled as he slammed the paper on the table. "These Tesla brats are becoming stronger with each win! If this keeps up...".

The emperor glanced at his young son as he placed his paper down as he pondered.

"Hmm...if this keeps up, Then this war will be over within this year..." He said.

"Hmmm, We have to find a way to counter this" Alexander said. The Emperor nodded "True, We do. But how?"

As everyone thought, Jaeger then had an idea.

"How about we make an armor similar to their armor? As well an armored suit?" He said. Everyone looked at him, The Emperor thought about it and nodded.

"Hmm...yes. Yes that does sound like a good idea, Jaeger" he said "But we'll have to act fast. It's only a matter of time before they strike again".

"But what about their weapons father?" Alexander said "We'll have to make some new ones to take down their own".

The emperor sighed "True, Alright. Here's the plan. We'll make new armored suits to counter the Outer Heaven soldiers, As well as Big Boss. Then we'll create at least four new weapons. I suggest creating three Ragnite based artillery cannons. And one large artillery gun".

Everyone agreed with the Emperors decision.

"Hmph, With our new designs. We shall crush down and stomp over the Tesla brats in mere seconds!" Selvaria said with pride in her voice.

"Yes Selvaria" the Emperor said "I shall head over to the Imperial weapons city of Galvano, And tell Clementia Förster of our idea". The Emperor then got up from his seat and headed over to Galvano.

-Imperial weapons city, Galvano-

A car driving the Emperor to his destination was only within minutes away. Galvano was an abandoned part of the large Imperial city that was far away from the main city. It had been used as a weapons plant to develop the most advanced technology. Clementia Förster, Was the head developer. She had been the one to make the cyanide pill for the assassination. She was disappointed when that had failed.

The Emperor knew how much she hated to be surpassed by anyone, She had a superiority complex. When she had found out about Jacob Tesla and his inventions, As well as Outer Heaven. He could have swore that he saw her silently curse him out. But, She made sure to keep her emotions under her cold expression.

"We're here, My lord" the driver said.

"Thank you" the Emperor said as he got out of his car and walked into one of the facility.

-inside the development room-

The Emperor walked down the hall as he looked at the scientists working hard to create new weapons, The Emperor felt sorry for them. He knew how hard they were at their job, And they made sure not to fail him. As he made his way, He then heard the sound of glass being thrown.

-Clementia Förster's office-

The Emperor walked into Förster's office. Förster was in a rage as she messing up her work room.

"-aheam-".

Clementia stopped what she was doing.

"Look, How many times do I have to tell you not to bother me? I want you out of my face and back to work".

"Clementia, I don't work here" the Emperor said, Clementia instantly adjusted her tone as she knew who it was. "Ah! My lord! Forgive me. I've been...busy..." She said coldly.

The Emperor walked into her office "I heard, Broken glass makes a good decorating piece" he said. Clementia adjusted her glasses.

"Spare me your wonderful jokes, My lord" she said "What brings you here? You're one of the first people that I've never thought would set foot in here".

The Emperor cleared his throat.

"The Marberry shore was taken" he said. Clementia stood there at her desk. "What did you say?" She said "There's no way that the Marberry shore could be taken. I've made those gun towers-".

"Tesla Clementia".

Clementia could feel her blood boil to the core.

"I knew it" she said as she walked to her design table "I worked hard, Making the measurements! Adjusting the the walls! Fixing out the plans and where to put the gun towers! And for what!? To once again have that fucking Tesla out smart me! Agh! If their's one man that can get under my skin, It's him! We're supposed to be the advanced race here! Not some army that's made up of kids, Teachers, Darcsens, And such! So tell me. How did he do it this time?".

The Emperor then handed her today's paper and she read through it. Clementia carefully read it out loud.

"Let's see...able to break through the Imperial defenses...help with their T-45D Power armor...and Chimera weapons...and...TOOK THE MARBERRY SHORE IN OVER 2 MINUTES!?"

That's when she ripped up the paper in fury.

"That bastered! I swear! I'll get him for this, I mean it! I have had it with him! Now he has new advanced weapons, And new armor!".

The Emperor just looked at her calm.

"That is why I've come to you personally Clementia" he said "I need your help with this project that I and the rest of my loyal soldiers have thought of".

Clementia looked at him, her cold personally completely gone. As she had a furious expression.

"I'll do whatever it takes...anything to get back at him my lord..." Clementia said. The Emperor then told her of his idea as she got her notes and wrote everything down.

A/n: well, This should be fun. Although we all know how this will end. Latter.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 mission brief: Darcsen hunts

-the tesla hanger-

The two days had passed since Jacob said that the installation for the Firefly armor was done. Now that it was fully complete, All that was left was for Frederick to decide what to do with it. Frederick sat in a chair as he sat in front of the armored suit.

"Ahh...hehe, Funny. It's almost like your here with me" Frederick said "Hmm, Well. I won't be using you for a very long time I'm sad to say. Not unless I have to".

He then heard footsteps behind him as Frederick looked over to see General Eleanor. "Oh, Frederick. I'd sort of figured that you'd be here" she said.

Frederick nodded "Yeah...I'm slowly taking it in" he said. Eleanor placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked at the suit.

"Have you decided on what to do with it?".

"I have, I'm locking it up. I'll only use it under extreme circumstances".

Eleanor looked at him. "I guess it's for the best I suppose" she said "hmm, You know. I once said to Largo that the two of you were like my own kids. I'm constantly watching over the both of you". Frederick looked up at her.

"Really?" Frederick said. Eleanor nodded "Yes, In a way I guess I could be like the second mom to you boys".

Frederick smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Doubt it, My mom was a badass during the first war" he said.

"Ha ha! I can only imagine" Eleanor said. That's when their was an announcement.

"All soldiers, Report to general Crawly for a meeting. I repeat, All units report to general Crawly".

Eleanor and Frederick sighed.

"Well, Guess we better go. Huh...mom?" Frederick teased. Eleanor smiled as she rubbed his head "very, Come along son" she teased back as they headed to Crawly.

-the meeting room-

Everyone was present to the meeting as general Crawly walked in. "Good morning everyone" he said "I have a lot of news to get ready so we'll get started. -aheam- the battle Naggiar is almost upon us. This will likely be the largest conflict all of you or I have seen. But...it will be one to remember. That we were the ones that won that battle!".

Frederick placed his hands in his trench coat.

"The battle of all battles huh?" He said "This should be easy as fuck". Crawly nodded at him "You got that right! With our technology, They won't stand a chance".

"Hmm, Sounds like an easy win. Like it was in Fouzen saving the Darcsens" Welkin said. That's when Crawly snapped his fingers "Speaking of the Darcsen...I hear the Empire's begun another wave of hunts".

This shocked Rosie.

"What...?" She said.

"Darcsen hunting..." Alicia said.

"Well, I guess that's one way to get back the labor force they lost at Fouzen" Kurt said. "The Empire is losing power in this war, And is trying it's best to get back on top" Riela said.

Crawly then pulled up a folder.

"The report I read mentioned an enemy unit hunting Darcsens by the border. I'm sending a squad to block the Imperials in and take them out" he said.

That's when Rosie raised her hand.

"General Douglas. Will you let me go with them?" She said.

Crawly looked at her.

"What? Are you sure?" He said.

"I am, Please".

Crawly then looked at Frederick "It's your call, Big Boss" he said. Frederick walked over to Rosie "Go for it!" He said "And make sure to slaughter every single Imp you find".

Rosie then rubbed her head "Thanks but...I have another...request".

"Shoot".

"Can I ? For this mission only...use the Firefly suit?".

Everyone looked at her, Frederick just blinked.

"You...you want to use the suit?" Frederick said. Rosie nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, But just for this mission...in Jacob's honor" Rosie said. Frederick pondered as he looked at her. "Well, Alright why not. Come, I'll get you ready" he said as he and Rosie and a few soldiers followed him.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96 war without weapons

-the Darcsen village-

A helicopter was headed over to the village, Frederick was leaning on the edge of the open door as he watched Rosie fly a few feet across from them in the Firefly suit.

"How's it feel Rosie?" Frederick said on the codec.

"It feels...different" she said "So this is what it's like to fly in this thing".

"Well, You're about to put it to use. We're almost at our destination" Frederick said as he turned to his soldiers "The Darcsen hunts end here and now! Kill all the imperials you see, Don't leave one alive! Got it!".

"Yes sir!".

Frederick then turned as they were above a large field.

"Good! All Diamond Dogs, Jump!". Frederick and the soldiers jumped from the helicopter as they hit the ground. The soldiers then scattered to the exits as Frederick stood up, And pulled out his sword.

"Okay! Let's go!" Frederick said.

The imperial soldiers saw him.

"Oh for fucksakes!" The imperial commander said "It's the phantom soldier! What are you doing here!?".

Frederick aimed his sword at them.

"What do you think shit bag? I'm gonna stop this hunt!" He said.

The imperial commander shook his head from afar as he yelled back at the Tesla. "The worlds better off with those oily dark-hairs dead n gone, You idiot! Get in our way and we'll be all too happy to send you to your next life!".

Frederick then laughed.

"Ha ha! Oh by all means, FUCKING TRY TO STOP ME! YOU CAN'T KILL WHAT'S ALREADY DEAD!" He said as he charged at them. The imperials scattered as they went for hide around the grass and rocks. Frederick smiled under his helmet as he contacted Rosie.

"Light them up Rosie!" He said. Rosie smiled as she called him back.

"I'm on it!" She said as she remembered what Frederick told her to do. That's when she got the mini missiles open and fired them. The missiles didn't hurt the Diamond Dogs, But it did a huge number on the Imperial soldiers. The missiles blew up both their imperial tanks in the process.

The imperial commander was speechless.

"Wha-what the hell was that!?" He said "All units! Find out what that was in the sky! Now!". All the imperial soldiers went and shuffled around, Frederick caught one off guard.

"Don't you even fucking move!" Frederick said. The imperial soldier just glared at him "Why risk your hide for some dark-hair?" He said "There's those who rule and those who obey. That's the way this world was made to be! And your destroying that!" Then in an instant, He felt a slash. Frederick decapitated him in one strike.

"The world you see is nothing but a lie! Just like the Darcsen calamity!" Frederick said. The imperial commander watched him for his binoculars "Gah, Dammit! This guy won't stop! We've got no choice! Pull out! Everybody get out the best you can".

The other 8 imperial soldiers nodded, "You know where to meet up afterwards. Once we all get there, The hunts on!" One imperial soldier said.

Rosie landed next to Frederick.

"You hear that?" Frederick said. "Yeah..." Rosie said "Sumg bastards! They're making plans for their next hunt before they're even out of this!". Frederick then contacted his soldiers.

"Diamond Dogs, We're hunting these cowards right back! Don't let a single one of them go!".

"Oh, You don't have to worry about that Big Boss" one Diamond Dog said "Because here they come to the exits!".

The imperial soldiers were making a break for the exits.

"We're almost their commander and- huh! Wait! Who the hell are these guys!? Shot them!". They all fired their guns and lancers, But nothing made a single dent in them.

"What the-fuck! Get out of here and-gahh!" The imperial commander could here the sounds of his men being killed like cattle.

"Hey! Answer me dammit! What happened!?" He said before he saw a shadow above him. Rosie smirked under her helmet.

"Hi ya pal! I've got something for ya!" She said as she held up the commander and slammed him into a wall.

"Ghr! Damn you!" He said as he tried to stab her, But his knife broke as it hit the suit. "What...what are you guys".

Frederick jumped up on the hill as held his sword to Rosie.

"Go on ahead, Make him bleed" Frederick said. Rosie nodded as she made the helmet come down as she held up the sword, Frederick tightly held onto the imperial commander so he wouldn't try anything.

"We're Tesla soldiers! That's who we are!" Rosie said as she slashed the sword downward, Cutting the imperial in two. Rosie sighed.

"Geez, Just how sharp is this thing?" She said as she looked at the blade. Frederick smiled as his helmet came down as well.

"Sharp enough to kill an Imperial like canned meat" Frederick said. Rosie laughed as she then noticed a Darcsen boy. Rosie walked forward.

"What's he doing here?" She said as she went to him.

"Hey, You live in this village, Kid? Where's your family at?".

The young boy looked up at her, He was curious at her appearance. But spoke.

"The Imperials who came to the village before...they killed my parents" he said.

"That's rough".

"Why do they all...? Why do people hate us? Are they gonna keep hating us forever?".

Rosie looked at the boy as she leaned down to his level.

"Hey kid, I'll tell you something. My town got hit by a Darcsen hunt, Too" Rosie said. The boy looked at her "Really?".

Rosie nodded "A whole bunch of Darcsens lived near me, See? And...they burned the whole place down...my mom...and my little brother...died in the fire. After that, I started hating Darcsens, Too. Figured if it weren't for them...you know? But my good friend and my original commander showed me that I was all wrong. She was the first real Darcsen friend I had".

The boy started to smile.

"What are they like? How'd you become friends?" The boy asked.

"They're real stubborn, But...they were true. Kind and honest and strong to the core. My original commander actually rescued over 4,000 Darcsens" Rosie said happily. The boys smiled widened.

"Really!? He did!?" He said with joy. Rosie smiled "Yeah, He was the best commander I ever had. But...he and I were off fighting the Empire and...he sacrificed his life to save my Darcsen friend" she said.

"Oh..." The boy said, That's when he felt Rosie rub his head "But, It wasn't all in vain. Building a world where Darcsens and everybody got along was always their big dream. My original commander fulfilled it with his Outer Heaven base. After he died, I figured that it now falls on us make sure that dream stays alive".

"Do you know a way to get people not to hate us?! If so, Please, Please tell me!" The boy pleaded. Rosie sighed "The only person that would have the answer is my original Boss, All I knew from him. Was that were all equally worthless".

"Equally...worthless?".

"Yeah...that is there is no racial bigotry here, We're all equally worthless. That means that no matter what, We are one family, We treat each other with the same respect and love. Everyone is equal nothing more".

"Really?" The boy said. Rosie nodded at him "Yup, So I took it to heart. After he beat me over the head with it in his speeches! Ha ha! Want to know my plan? When this war's over, I'm gonna be a singer".

"A singer...?".

"Yeah. Songs sound the same to folks of all kinds. The feelings behind them get through. I'll keep singing to keep my Boss and my friends dream alive. That's my way of making their world spinning. You should figure out your own way kiddo".

"How'd I'd change the world?" The boy said. Rosie smiled as she turned away as the helicopter came down. "Mhm, Well. I gotta get going. Take care, Kid".

"You too. Thank you very much" the boy said.

-latter that day, Jacob's grave-

"Big Boss...I got something to report to you today. A while back when we went to stop the hunts, I met a boy who'd lost his parents, Right" Rosie said "Well, He sent me a letter. Said once I got to sing again, He'd come listen to me. Heh heh, Good taste for a little squirt, Huh Big Boss? And he says he wants to become a doctor. Says that's his way of changing the world".

Rosie then held out her doll.

"I'm not promising miracles, But us Tesla soldiers...we'll try bit by bit. You just watch" she said "Take it easy, Big Boss. I'll come by again soon". Rosie then started to walk away as she saw Frederick standing at the pathway.

"How is he?" Frederick asked. "he's okay, Still the same old Big Boss I know and love" Rosie said.

Frederick smiled.

"Heh, That's my brother".

A/n: done! Short, Yes! The reason. Well let me explain. These missions are now going to be shorter because of two things.

The major battle at Naggiar, And the power of the tesla soldiers have become. So all skirmishes are going to be shorter now.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97 what lies beyond hate

A/n: almost near the major battle that will determine the fate of the war. But you'll have to hold on for a while till we get there. In the meantime, let's get this one started.

Enjoy!

P.s I'm not writing about Alicia's awakening chapter, But I'll mention it in this chapter, Sorry.

-Crawly's office-

Crawly was looking over the reports that the Diamond Dogs had sent him. He made sure to get down every information down in detail. He read had just finished reading a report given to him from Faldio about Welkin, Faldio, And Alicia's take down of an Imperial area. But left out the part that she had been shot in the shoulder when she was out of her power armor.

Crawly was sipping his tea as he looked over the next report.

"Ahh, Okay let's see here..." He said as he went through the papers "Taken down an Imperial camp, Imperial squads defeated near the coast line, And...hm! Frederick's killer has been found!?". He stood up as he examined the details, He then quickly went to Eleanor.

"Eleanor needs to read this" he said.

-general Eleanor's office-

Eleanor was looking over the report on the Darcsen hunt that Frederick had done with Rosie and some soldiers. Eleanor sighed as she took off her glasses.

"-sighs- the sooner I get rid of this paperwork, The better" she said. That's when her door opened. "Sorry for interrupting you Eleanor" Crawly said.

Eleanor looked at the door and stood up.

"Ah! General Crawly! What's the matter? Are you alright sir?" She asked him. Crawly nodded.

"I'm fine...but" he then held out the report "I think you should read this Eleanor".

Eleanor looked at the paper as she gently took it.

"What's this all about?" Eleanor asked, Crawly placed his hands on his hips "You'll find out, Just...please don't go into a rage" he said. Eleanor was confused by what he just said as she looked at the report, Her eyes widened as she slammed the paper on the desk.

"They've found him! Where is he!?" Eleanor demanded.

"Eleanor I told you not to-".

"I asked, Where is he hiding!?".

"Probably in an abandoned house on the outskirts of the city holding Gallian hostage civilians, But Eleanor. I want you to think about this" Crawly said. Eleanor shook her head "No! I've been after this man all my life since the first war! I'm not about to lose him again!". She said as she stormed off out her office.

Crawly placed his hand on his head "Ugh! Goddammit Eleanor!" He said as he walked out of the room.

-tesla hanger-

Frederick, Isara, Largo, And Welkin were all in the hanger as Isara was doing some finishing touches to the cyborg suit.

"I should almost have the stealth camouflage complete Frederick" Isara said "That way, You never have to worry about it going out in 30 seconds. And can use it permanently". Frederick nodded at her "Thanks Isara, I appreciate-".

That's when Eleanor walked in.

"Frederick! Get your cyborg armor on! The rest of you as well! We're going on a mission" Eleanor said. Everyone turned to her.

"Wow general, What's with all the rushing?" Frederick asked. Eleanor looked at him "their will be no questions, Tesla. You need only perform the mission as directed".

"Whoa whoa! Back up!" Frederick said "First explain why we're doing this?".

Eleanor crossed her arms at him "I said that there will be now questions, Tesla!" She said with a bit of anger in her voice "Now all of you, Get ready to depart". Largo then stood up from his chair "Now Elle, Come on. We just can't follow without you telling us what's up" Largo said.

Eleanor was starting to get impatient as she sighed.

"Fine! We're going to a house on the outskirts of the city. We're going to rescue all hostages. And capture or kill all Imperials. The enemy is lead by a man named Geld...Giorgious Geld".

"Who's that?" Frederick asked.

"He tortured and murdered Gallians in the first Europan war. He warrants no pity" Eleanor said.

Largo perked up. "Giorgious Geld? Elle, Is this about...?".

"Prepare for deployment immediately, You are dismissed" Eleanor said as she then left the hanger. Everyone looked at each other.

"The hell was that?" Frederick said.

"I'll say, I've never seen the general act like that before" Isara said "It was almost scary".

Frederick then looked at Largo "Sounds like you know this, Geld guy. What's his story Largo?".

"Yeah, I do..." Largo said "Elle's been living the last twenty years to get revenge on Geld".

"Huh? Revenge for what?" Isara said.

"Back in EW1. She and I were called into the militia. Just like you kids now. She and a buddy of mine, Frederick. Were in the same squad and fell for each other hard. But the enemy got Frederick one day. Word is, The enemy captain tortured him to death".

"That enemy captain, Was Giorgious Geld" Welkin said.

"I see...I had no idea..." Frederick said. Largo then got up "Come on, We better get our armor on". He said.

-the helicopter-

Everyone was armored and ready. Welkin, Isara, Largo had their Bulleye rifles with them. As Frederick only had his high frequency blade with him. Eleanor saw the landing spot as she looked at everyone.

"Here are your orders" she said sternly "Those Imps cowards have taken civilian hostages and haled up inside a private residence. You can't let them see you coming this time, Frederick. If they spot. Those hostages are dead" she said.

Frederick nodded "Understood" He said.

"Begin by making your way to the building undetected. If you don't stay hidden, They'll spot you. Once you've completed your approach, Take down all of the lookouts at once. If any survive, They'll alert others. Your objective is to exterminate every Imp on the scene. Am I clear?!".

Frederick nodded at her repeatedly "Yeah...yeah, Crystal". Eleanor then got out of the helicopter as they all followed. "Good! If capturing the enemy is not feasible, Then kill them. They merit no mercy!" Eleanor said.

Frederick was a bit shocked by the Generals bloodlust.

"Yeah...sure..." Frederick said. Eleanor nodded at him "Those are your orders! Failure is not an option!".

Frederick nodded as his helmet came up and covered his face as he activated his stealth camouflage and ran at the house. As Frederick made his way to the house, Giorgious Geld was speaking with the hostages.

"Listen up, My little hostages" he said "You're going to be our shields until we reach the next camp. I recommend against trying anything. Or things may get unpleasant for you. Heh heh".

Frederick made his way to the house as he used his Solid eye to scan the house. He saw two Imperials on the side of the house, And one on the roof, And one inside the lower section of the house, Along with five others.

"Perfect" Frederick said as he used his claws to scale the house. As he climbed, An Imperial soldier came out and looked around then came inside.

"Well, Boy? No sight of the Gallians? I doubt I need to tell you what will happen if they slip past you" Giorgious Geld asked him. The Imperial soldier gulped.

"S-sir. Nothing to report, Sir".

"Very good".

"Sir, A-about the hostages... What do you intend to do with them, Sir?".

Geld sighed "Simpleton. Once we reach the nearest allied camp, They're useless. I'll kill them myself" he said "Nice and slow, After having a bit of fun...heh heh heh heh heh!".

As Geld was talking, Frederick was on the roof as he stabbed the Imperial scout in the chest. Killing him. Frederick then ran to the left side of the house and jumped off of it and killed the other Imperial.

"Two down, One more left" Frederick said as he ran around back. Geld then pointed to the door "Now, Boy. Keep a lookout for any of those annoying Gallians" he said. The imperial soldier nodded "Sir! Y-yes si-aghh!".

The imperial soldier was stabbed by an invisible blade as he fell to the ground. Geld was shocked.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He said. Frederick then walked into the house as he turned his stealth camouflage off and grabbed Geld.

"What...? A Gallian attack?! When did you...wait...you're not a part of Gallia. Just who are you!?" Geld said. Frederick then kicked the door as the civilians ran out.

"We'll explain latter, After my Boss wants to talk with you!" Frederick said as he held Geld in his grip and ran down the hill to the others. Frederick then placed Geld on the ground.

"Huh? What!? Who are you people!?" Geld said as he saw the power armored soldiers. Eleanor took off her helmet.

"So this is Giorgious Geld...taking civilian prisoners violates treaty law. Does it not?" She said. Geld pleaded to her.

"Please, Forgive me! We just wanted to see our homes again, That's all!" He said "I'd have released the hostages along the way! It's true, Valkyur strike me down!".

That's when Eleanor grabbed Frederick's blade from his back and aimed it at him.

"SILENCE! Who'd believe the words of scum like you? I've no doubt you'd slaughter them all" she said "Your evil won't go unpunished. You are here by sentence to death by firing squad".

Everyone was shocked.

"What!? Wait a minute General! Prisoners of war have a right to a formal trial. You can't just..." Welkin said as he was cut off my Eleanor.

"I can and will! I'll kill him myself if I have to. I'll take full responsibility" she said.

"If you do this, You'll discharged from the army, General!" Frederick said.

"And what of it? I've lived for the day I end this man's life!" Eleanor said "It's all I can do for Frederick now. There's nothing else left".

Slap!

Largo slapped Eleanor out of her trance.

"Don't do this Elle..." Largo said as Eleanor looked at him.

"Largo...why? Why stop me?! This snake of a man killed Frederick! He butchered our friend! Frederick died horribly...tourtured, Broken. Doesn't that make you angry?!".

"Course it does, Elle. I could wring the rat bastard's neck myself. But you'd think Frederick would want that? Think he'd want you to bloody your hands? And hell, What about Jacob? A kid you considered your own son, You think that Big Boss would want you to do this either?".

Eleanor just listened as Largo continued.

"Back then, Us three were always talking about how we'd build a peaceful Gailla. Frederick's gone...and Jacob's not around anymore to finish it either, But...I know they'd want that, Even now" he finished.

Largo..." Eleanor said with tears coming down her face.

"You didn't stick around the force this long just to take revenge Elle. You stayed for a chance to give yourself this new beginning" Largo said.

Eleanor then just broke down, Largo placed his hand on her shoulder. "D-don't cry Elle" he said "If you'll have me, I...I'll watch over you, Forever".

Eleanor then handed Frederick back his sword.

"Let him go..." She said. Frederick nodded as he kicked Geld. "Get your ass out of here" Frederick said as he still had on his helmet "Or else I'll be the one that KILLS you!".

Geld nodded repeatedly as he ran away to the Empire.

"Slimy little shit...".

-the Empire-

Geld made his way back to his homeland. He sighed as he smiled.

"Heh heh heh. Finally back in friendly territory again" he said to himself "That could have ended exceptionally badly...well, Whoever they were, Thank goodness they were weak!" That's when Geld remembered the one that threaten him.

"That one...in the odd armor wielding that sword...hmm, I better inform the Emperor about him. He could be a major problem".

As Geld made his way to the gate, An Imperial officer stopped him.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" He said.

"Captain Giorgious Geld. I was returned as part of a prisoner exchange".

"So you're Geld are you? I hear you took non-Darcsen civilians as hostages. That was serving time for abuse of captives in the first Europan war, Correct?".

Geld sheepishly nodded "Y-yes, But...that was a long time ago, And.." Geld was interrupted.

"Lord commander Maximilian is a strict man on protocol. You've roused quite a fire in him" the officer said "You are to be court-martialed forthwith. Brace yourself for the worst, Captain".

Geld was in shock.

"Wait! Wait! I can tell you other things!" He said "Like how this group of armored soldiers captured me! And this one soldier! He was able to turn invisible, I swear it!".

The imperial officer stopped him.

"Please, If you're referring to the Tesla soldiers and that bastard phantom soldier. Then you're as late as ever, Captain" he said "We already know about the Tesla soldiers, Outer Heaven, The Diamond Dogs, And the phantom soldier! The Emperor has no need for a repeat of recent events. As he's trying to take down the Gallians legendary soldier, Big Boss! Thanks to him, The war is in their favor".

"Wait! What are you talking about!? There's no way Gallians can defeat us! We're the superior ones, Not them!" Geld said.

"That's enough chat! Guards!" The imperial officer said as two imperials grabbed him and took him away.

"Stop, No! Let me go!" Geld pleaded "No, I...I don't want to die! This can't really...I DON'T WANT TO DIE!".

-meanwhile-

As the others were getting ready to go, Eleanor and Largo stood at the edge of the hillside.

"Largo...has everything I've done up to now been a mistake?" She asked him. "Ever since Frederick was killed I've thought of nothing little else other than avenging his death".

She then sighed.

"But, It's like you said. Killing that man...won't bring Frederick back".

Largo then walked up to her side. "So we can't get Frederick back, But...we have a new Frederick Elle. And we're still gonna have to live our lives" he said. Eleanor looked at him as he spoke.

"Know what I think? We've got to live our lives the best we possibly can. You ask me, Part of that means bring peace back to Gaillia. That's what our old Big Boss did with Outer Heaven. And that's what I think Frederick would want too".

Eleanor stayed quiet until Largo had an idea.

"I know! We'll start our own vegetable farm. Vegetables taste good, Look good, And they're good for you. We're going to make Gaillia one big farm!" He said. As soon as he said that, Eleanor then began to laugh. This caught Largo's attention.

"What? What's so funny?".

"I just pictured Gaillia as this giant pumpkin patch, It's too funny".

"Well I ain't laughing".

Eleanor then moved to Largo's front.

"I know you've been watching my back for me. That's the only reason I've made it this far" she said "Largo...thank you".

Largo blushed as he scratched his cheek.

"Uhhh...sure" he said. That's when the others came over. Frederick then walked over to them.

"Well well well, What are you two doing?" He said with a smug look. Largo and Eleanor looked at him.

"Uhh, Frederick! Hey, Umm, We were doing, n-nothing that's all" Largo said. Frederick just kept his smirk "Oh sure you were buddy ha ha!".

"Now Frederick, That's enough" Eleanor said as she looked at the others "The hostages were all rescued thanks to us, We'll head back to Outer Heaven as soon as possible".

"General!".

Eleanor smiled at Largo as he smiled back at her.

-cemetery-

Eleanor was walking through the cemetery as she came over to Jacob's grave. She placed some roses at the obelisk.

"It's good to see you again, Jacob" Eleanor said "Hmm, Let's see...this makes twice now. Ha ha ha! We've been receiving good news that the Empire is demising. This war will be over real soon. We can't thank you enough for what you've done".

Eleanor leaned down, "And, Speaking of good news. Congratulations! It turns out your wife Susie is pregnant. Your going to be a father!" She said. "No, They don't know what gender it is. How many? Just one. I'm sure you would have made a wonderful father. Well, I should let you rest. And take care, After all...you were always like a son to me".

Eleanor placed her hand on his grave as she walked back to the base.

A/n: Susie's pregnant! Woooooo!


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 an unlikely alliance

A/n: this chapter will show just how far a person will go, To win a war...

By any means necessary...

Enjoy and comment when you want.

-the empire-

Ever since the Emperor had asked Clementia Förster to pull off his plans against the Tesla brothers. She said that she would be more than happy to do so.

However...that was more easier said, Than done.

Clementia was fast at her work, So she did the artillery guns first. The first three were the Ragnite cannons. They were prototypes, And Clementia didn't have time to make the finished versions since the Emperor wanted them done as soon as possible. So she assumed that they would be more than enough. The large artillery gun was in the Imperial weapons city. The Emperor wanted that to stay, Since he had a plan for it.

Next was the armored suit. This was Clementia's hardest challenge by far. Ever since she first saw Jacob's Firefly suit, She had been trying desperately to compare and make her own.

The result was a disaster, Since she only looked at the pictures from the newspapers. She had no idea how to truly make a flying suit, Nor did she have the materials either that he used. Or the tools. So she tried making an advanced armored suit that they had now. The result was...different.

She had made three armored suits, And only 15 armored advanced suits. The first one was for the Emperors son, Maximilian. His suit looked like that of the Tallgeese model 1 Gundam. It also had a built in right Valkyria handmade lance. The second suit was for the Emperor himself, His looked like the Gundam Epyon. The added difference was that it had a built in crown on top to show his authority. And the last suit, Was for Selvaria. Her suit was more exposed in the face, And upper chest, And shoulders. But the rest was covered in an all black and large armor, With a huge built in lance and shield that was powered by Ragnite. In fact the only way the suit could function was by Ragnite.

Clementia then wiped her head as she worked on the advanced suits for the Imperial soldiers. The so called "Advanced" suits were nothing more than a bulky heavy suit that looked like the Zaku 2 Gundam. She had her scientists test the suits. They said that it was hard to see out the helmets eyesight, And that the armor was extremely heavy on the body. Plus moment was hard and slow, Clementia worked on the problems, But the result still the same. She was only able to fix the eyesight in the helmets and that's it.

Clementia sighed as she finished the 17th suit.

"I...I won't let those fools win, Especially not that damn Tesla!" She said in anger as she then picked up the phone and called the Emperor.

-the Emperors castle-

The Emperor was looking over the maps with his sons, Selvaria, And Jeager.

"You think we'll have a chance?" Jeager said "Things aren't looking very good ever since our Tesla friends showed up on day one. Not even Gregor could defeat them".

The Emperor crossed his arms.

"Hmmm...the Empire claimed the earliest victories, And most of Gallia with them. Well, That was, Until the Tesla's took them back with Outer Heaven. And the Diamond Dogs. Their victories on each location has made it, Difficult for us. So we'll have to resort to two plans now" the Emperor said.

"Meaning...we reconcentrate our forces?" Jeager said. Maximilian nodded at him "Yes. Send word to gather Our soldiers on the Naggiar plans" he said as looked at Selvaria.

"Selvaria, Once we receive our new found armor, And the great lance from Randgriz. The Tesla brats will soon bend to our knees in fear and defeat".

Selvaria smiled as she gave him a salute.

"Sir!" She said "By my Valkyrian blood. I swear the Tesla brothers will bow before you!" She said "Especially that older Tesla, Jacob!" She then walked out of the room. Jeager smirked.

'Heh, I'd hate to say it. But I think that it will be YOU who will be bowing down to them, Selvaria' Jeager thought to himself. "Well, That's good news for me and the prospects for Fhirald's reinstatement".

Alexander nodded at Jeager "Indeed, Once we conquer Gallia, You shall have independence for your homeland, Jeager" he said "But until then, You have no county of your own. You shall serve Us with your very life".

Jeager nodded.

"I'm well aware, Your grace. The fate of the Empire is no concern of mine. But to the royal family...you will be victorious. It's the only reason I'm fighting this war" he said.

The Emperor smiled as he then saw one of his servants come into the room. "My lord! A thousand pardons, But you have a call and some...unwanted guests". The Emperor looked at him.

"Ah! Clementia must be done with the request I told her about" he said "But what about the...unwanted guests?".

"It's Gennaro Borgia...and his dark-hairs...".

The Emperor raised an eyebrow at him, Gennaro Borgia of all people coming to him. "Send him in, But tell him to leave his dark-hairs out of my palace" the Emperor said.

The servant nodded as the Emperor went to get his phone. He picked up and answered the call.

"Clementia?".

"My lord, I have the artillery gun and the three Ragnite cannons done. As well as your armor and the other armors. I'm just working on the Imperial advanced armors".

"How many have you finished?".

"17 so far, And counting".

"Well, Send what you have finished for now. Then rest up. You don't have to-".

"No! I can't rest! I have to complete this. I won't lose to him! I refuse to be insulted by that Tesla!".

She then hung up her end of the phone, The Emperor felt sorry for Clementia. He knew at how hard she was pushing herself to defeat the Tesla brothers, And he felt at how Jacob pretty much surpassed her in advanced technology. The Emperor hung up his phone as he then made his way to the main hall.

-the main hall-

The Emperor came into the room as he saw Gennaro Borgia standing. Gennaro Borgia saw the Emperor as he walked over to him.

"Ah, Your Grace" Gennaro Said "It's truly an honor to-".

"Skip the ass kissing, You have some nerve to bring dark-hairs into my capital Gennaro" the Emperor said "In fact, That raises another question. Why are you here?".

Gennaro quickly dropped his act and got to the point.

"Very well" he said "I want to get rid of that meddlesome Tesla! He ruined my plans, But I can't do it alone. I need help, And I can't turn to the Federation because they refuse to contact with Gallia after the incident with the princess. So in order to have my revenge...".

"You figured that the Empire would be your best choice...?".

Gennaro nodded "Exactly! With your outstanding power and my Calamity Ravens, The Tesla's won't stand a chance to win against us". The Emperor crossed his arms, He never thought he'd see the day that he would have a priest with Darcsens ask for his help. But he would never allow it. But with how things were going, He knew he would need all the help he would get in defeating the Tesla's once and for all.

The Emperor sighed.

"You know, I am a very powerful man, Gennaro" he said "And as much as I can't stand what I'm about to say...I give you permission to work with us...".

Gennaro smiled. "Oh my Lord, You are too kind" he said. That's when the Emperor pulled out his sword and aimed it at his neck.

"But! Make no mistake, Gennaro. I'm only giving you and your Darcsens one chance! If they can't defeat the Tesla's, Then you will be hanged, And all your little pungent dark-hairs will be killed by firing squad! AM. I. CLEAR!?".

Gennaro gulped as he glanced at the blade.

"Y-yes yes of course your Grace! V-very clear..." He said. The Emperor put his sword away. "Good, Get your dark-hairs out of my city. I'll have someone inform you on what to do".

Gennaro nodded as the Emperor walked away.

"I'm going to regret my decision..." The Emperor said to himself.

A/n: well there fucked. It's not like anything is gonna change, Other than more bodies to count in the pile. Comment if you want. Night.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99 mission brief: take back Bruhl

Everyone gathered as Crawly and Eleanor were present. "Let's begin the strategy meeting" Crawly said as he got his words together "First off, The battle for Naggiar is just about closing in on us. So we have at least three more days until we prepare for that. No doubt the Empire will go all out after we've been kicking their ass".

Eleanor then looked at Frederick.

"But we can talk about Naggiar latter when it arrives. Frederick, I need to ask...how's Outer Heaven been doing? I've noticed that you haven't been calling the shots as Big Boss for a while. Even on the mission with me and Rosie, You've been like another soldier that's following his old masters orders".

Frederick glanced at the floor.

"Outer Heaven's morale is still shit...it's been 10 days now since my brother died. We're all still in shock, General" he said. All of the soldiers present looked at Frederick with worry and sadness. They needed a leader, And Jacob chose his younger brother to do the job. They were in fact, Doing fine and living out Jacob's will. But Frederick was still broken, Even during the two missions he was on. Rosie and Eleanor could read him like a book, He didn't get over it...he couldn't.

"I see..." Eleanor said "Nevertheless, We have new orders...Big Boss".

"Phantom Boss...".

"Frederick...".

"Don't..." Frederick said "That's a title that I am not able to accept just yet. So for now, Phantom Boss or Frederick, Or Lieutenant is fine". Eleanor sighed as she tried to think of a way to cheer him up.

"Well, After this meeting. I vote you should speak with Princess Cordelia" she said "But Outer Heavens next task, Is to liberate a small border town called Bruhl".

This made Welkin, Alicia, Frederick, And Isara's ears perk up. Crawly smiled "Your hometown Welkin" he said "The townsfolk from Bruhl want to do this mission. So I'm letting them, You, Isara, Alicia, And Frederick take this mission. It's time to take back your home! Any questions?".

"No, General" Welkin said with a smile "It'll just be great to get our home back!".

Faldio patted Welkin in the shoulder "I'm taking temporary personal leave, But I wish you the best of luck out there" he said.

"Thanks, Faldio" Welkin said.

"This concludes our meeting, Good luck on the homecoming" Eleanor said "And Frederick, For now head to the palace to see Princess Cordelia".

Frederick shrugged "Sure...".

Everyone watched him as he left the meeting room, Welkin sighed.

"He still hasn't gotten over it huh?" He said. Isara looked at her brother.

"And we're getting the mission to get our home back..." Isara said.

"Yeah...to where it all began" Alicia said "We went from a small town team. To a massive, And powerful army in the past 5 months".

Welkin nodded at Alicia "Yeah, Let's go get our home back!" He said.

-Randgriz castle-

Frederick parked the bat as he made his way inside the castle. He walked up the steps as he made his way to Cordelia's meeting chambers, Cordelia was sitting as she was playing with her new codec that Isara made her. Her codec was white and had her family seal on it.

"Having fun?" Frederick said. Cordelia stopped what she was doing as she looked up at Frederick.

"Frederick!" Cordelia said as she got from her seat and hugged him. Frederick hugged her back as he patted her head.

"Hey Cordelia, How are you feeling?" Frederick asked her. Cordelia sighed gently as she poked his nose.

"I should be asking that question to you" she said "How goes your progress?".

"Fine".

"And...the incident of your brother?".

"It's..." Frederick stopped as he then put up a fake smile "Going well". Cordelia knew better, She could tell his smile was fake the moment he showed it.

"Frederick..." Cordelia said "Don't lie. You haven't truly gotten over his death have you? And That's the reason why you were sent here, Mhm?". Frederick just blinked at her.

"H-how did you...?" Frederick said. Cordelia giggled at him "A woman's intuition. But Frederick, In all seriousness. Outer Heaven needs you to be strong. It needs you to be there leader, Yes...Jacob isn't around anymore. And it's hard, Yes. Even for me. But I know that he's not gone. But here, In my heart".

Frederick sighed "I get what your saying Cordelia. But it's not that easy for me. We've grown up together as one, He's my other half. And I...I just...".

Cordelia then held Frederick's head and placed it next to her's.

"Frederick" she said "I know what it's like to lose the person or people close to you. I lost my parents and became a doll. A shell of my former self. But the both of you broke that part of me, And made me feel alive again. Frederick, Your brother is gone, Yes. But he's not truly gone. But a part of him is inside of you, And he's always watching you. Always, Just like I will be watching you".

Frederick was silent, He didn't expect Cordelia to come out like that. "Frederick, I know it will take some time to heal. But I want you to remember that your family is here with you, Supporting you. You don't have to do it all alone". She then released him.

"Cordelia..." Frederick finally spoke. Cordelia smiled at him "Just take what I said to heart, Your brother is always around you. And a part of you, As he is a part of me".

Frederick just looked at her as he then hugged her gently, The two hugged before they broke apart.

"Thank you, Cordelia. I'll take what you said to heart" Frederick said.

"My pleasure, My Tesla friend" Cordelia said back as Frederick went to Bruhl.

A/n: a little meh, But now it's Isara and Alicia's turn to cheer Frederick up.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 home is ours again

-Bruhl-

Welkin, Alicia, Isara, And the townsfolk all came to Bruhl in a garrison of tanks, And fighter jets. They all stopped on the side of the town. Welkin looked around.

"We're back...back to where it all started" he said. Alicia walked forward.

"It's been five months since we left Bruhl" she said "Now...all but one of us is back to make this home again".

Welkin stayed quiet until he turned to Alicia.

"I see now, Why our generals gave us Bruhl. They wanted us to remember why we're fighting, To help us get past Jacob's death".

Alicia just looked at him as she felt herself tear up.

"For right now, Let's stop thinking and just move forward" Welkin said "Let's take back our...take back Jacob's home!".

"All soldiers! Move out!".

Everyone then ran forward as they open fired at the Imperials with there brute miniguns. The imperials went down fast. "What are those!? Those don't look like Gaillia troops" one Imperial soldier said.

"Who cares who they are! Light them up!" The Imperial commander said. The soldiers opened fire, But they stopped as they saw the jets flying past them at lightning speed. "H-hey! Did you see that!? Some kind of thing in the sky!" An Imperial soldier said.

The Imperial commander looked up at the sky and saw one of the jets coming back.

"Dammit! Get down! Those are Outer Heaven flying machines! Then that means the troops and tanks are Outer Heaven as well. All units, Fall back!" He said. All of the Imperials started to retreat, Suddenly. That's when the bat came out from the other side, As Frederick opened the hatch as he pulls out his bullpup-styled Famas F1 assault rifle and fired at them.

"Don't fuck with a Tesla!" Frederick yelled as he got out and shot down the remaining soldiers. Frederick then contacted the jets.

"All units, This is Phantom Boss! I want all of you to search the area of any Imps. Kill on sight when you see them" Frederick said on his codec.

"Copy that, Phantom Boss. All air units turn around and smoke out the Imps, Over" the jet commander said as they went back around Bruhl. The tank units came rolling in as they took down the other enemy tanks, The rest of the Imperials were trapped and killed by the Tesla soldiers.

-3 hours latter-

All of the townsfolk of Bruhl were looking around the area. As they were looking around, Frederick was standing on the hill where they all met as he looked at the town with his arms crossed as the wind blew his brothers trench coat.

"Hmmm..." Frederick said to himself, Alicia walked up the hill. "Well that's it Frederick. No sign of the enemy here either. We've searched all over. Looks like they've cleared out of Bruhl" she said.

Frederick nodded.

"That's good. We've finally recovered possession of your old homestead".

"It's your home too, Frederick. Both to you and your brother Jacob". Frederick looked to see Welkin and Isara walk up the hill as well. Frederick sighed.

"Fine...but if Jacob saw his home as it is now, I think he'd feel sad" Frederick said.

"What do you mean?" Isara said.

Frederick then walked forward a bit "I mean look at it Isara, Empty of all the people who lived here. The mil just barely standing". Welkin then placed his hand on Frederick's shoulder until he saw something.

"Huh! Look at that!" Welkin said as he ran over to see a lions paw. Everyone ran to him.

"Welkin?" Isara said.

"What is it? What do you see?" Alicia said.

Welkin turned to his friends "Look. A lions paw". Everyone was overjoyed.

"Is it...the same one?" Alicia asked him. Welkin nodded "Mm hmm. It's that flower that you planted that day, When we all first met each other. It took root and grew in this soil, And now it's flourishing".

Frederick was impressed "Well I'll be dammed" he said. Welkin then looked at Alicia.

"Remember what you said? That there's more going on in this world than just people killing people. There are new lives all around. New things being born, Even in the middle of war".

Alicia nodded.

"I was right. And If I let myself get depressed, Well Jacob wouldn't want that" she said as she looked at the town "Once this war's over and we come home, We'll just have to rebuild it. We'll rebuild all of it, Every last building" she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yes we will. And we'll show Martha's little boy, And Jacob's child. We'll show them the town where they were born". Welkin said proudly.

"Yeah, Were will tell them stories about what we accomplished and the life we brought back" Isara said.

"Yeah" Frederick said as they all headed back to Randgriz.

-Randgriz, Outer Heaven-

"The liberation of Bruhl was a success. Excellent work, Soldiers" Eleanor said as she looked at Welkin "Lieutenant Gunther, Do you have anything further to report?".

"Yes, General. Through this op, I...we've found a new goal to strive towards" Welkin said.

Eleanor nodded "Very good" she said as she glanced at Faldio who had come back from leave "And Faldio, You're back from your leave. Feeling rested and ready?".

"Y-yes General, I'm ready" Faldio said.

Eleanor sighed happily "Good. We're receiving reports of major shifts along the front lines. Imperial forces that were posted all over the country are gathering at one point. The Naggiar plain, In northeastern Gallia. Our forces are being directed there as well" she said.

Faldio pondered.

"Does that mean we're expecting a major clash at Naggiar, General?" He said. Eleanor nodded at him "It's very probable. This battle is going to decide Gallia's fate one way or another. The Empire will try there best to win this after what we have done to them. So I want all of you rested and ready. Your dismissed".

Everyone left as they got a goodnight rest.

-Frederick's room-

Frederick was sitting on his bed in silence as he thought, He thought about the major battle. But his brother was also on his mind. He tried to move on for him, But it was no use and only a bit of Cordelia's words were working.

"Why..? Why can't I move on..." He said to himself. Just then there was a knock.

"Frederick? Are you in there?" It was Alicia. Frederick leaned up "Sure, It's open" he said. Alicia opened the door as she walked inside his room.

"Hey" she said "How are you feeling?".

"Meh, Alright I guess".

Alicia sat down on his bed. "You wanna talk about it? I'd be happy to hear what you have to say?" She said. Frederick leaned up completely as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Heh, Alright" he said as he told her about the major battle. Alicia just looked at him.

"So what your saying is the next battle is so critical it could actually determine how the rest of the war goes" she said.

"Yeah...both for us and them. The opposing armies are assembling their forces at Naggiar. It'll be the biggest battle we've fought yet, The biggest battle of the war" he said.

Frederick then sighed "But that means that...more things we love will be destroyed, More people we care about...thankfully won't be killed. But maybe hurt".

"There are some things we lose, That we never get returned. That's the world. Everything around us is in flux" Alicia said "The old Bruhl, The town we used to know. Jacob...our old Big Boss...we've lost them forever Frederick".

"Alicia..." Frederick said as he got up from his bed "How is that going to-". He then stopped talking as he felt Alicia's arms around him from behind in a hug.

"But, It's like I said. We build new things as we lose the old. We'll win this battle at Naggiar, We can push the Empire all the way back to the northeast Gallia. Then victory will be right around the corner. Once the war is over the real work will start. We'll build a new mill plaza. In fact, We'll build a whole new town" she said.

Frederick smiled as he turned to her "Right, And I'll be there to help you guys" he said. Alicia smiled at him "You're right. And I'll be there to help you...as your new sister".

Frederick was surprised.

"As my what?".

Alicia giggled "Silly" she said "I want...I want to be your sister. I know how close you and Jacob were when we all met. And in all honesty. It's funny, Whenever I talk to you, Isara, Welkin, And Jacob. I feel like everything is going to be fine".

Frederick smiled as he shed a few tears.

"Yeah! We'll your the reason and as well as everyone else that I haven't completely lost it Alicia" Frederick said. Alicia smiled at him as she wiped his tears away.

"I'm glad. And I'm also glad that we were all able to meet...and work together" she said as she looked up at him "So I promise to be there for you. As your new sister, Your Tesla sister. I'm sure that...Jacob would like that too. Don't you think?".

Frederick looked at her, He was...in his heart extremely happy to hear that. He felt like his brothers shadow had just vanished from him, As he felt himself get confidence in his mind. Frederick smiled as he held up his new sister.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah. I'm sure Jacob would be very happy to have you as a member of the family Alicia" Frederick said as the two hugged then broke apart.

"Hey, Umm. Don't tell this to Welkin okay? But...once the war is all over...there's, There's something I want to tell him" Alicia said. Frederick nodded at her.

"Your secret is safe with me sis, Tesla's promise" Frederick said as they both started laughing. That's when there was another knock.

"Frederick!" It was Isara "Oh Alicia! Looks like I arrived too late..." She said. Frederick was confused "Huh? Too late for what?" He said.

"You didn't tell him?" Isara said as she looked at Alicia, Alicia pondered until it hit her.

"Oh! That's right! I came here to tell you about the surprise that Isara did for you with the firefly suit!" She said as she and Isara grabbed Frederick's hands as they went to the tesla hanger.

-the tesla hanger-

The girls carefully lead Frederick to the hanger. Isara held his hands as Alicia covered his eyes.

"We're almost there, Just a few more feet" Isara said. Frederick smirked "Aw come on, I don't get a peak?".

"No! You'll ruin the surprise" Alicia said. They kept walking until they stopped "Okay, You can look now" Isara said as they backed away from him.

"Oh If this is a prank, You-". Frederick was silent as he took in what he saw, In front of him was the Firefly Mark-X-1. But it's whole body design was totally different. As it now looked like the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Frederick placed his hands on the suit.

"This...I don't believe it..." Frederick said "This is the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Now as a suit".

Alicia and Isara looked at each other.

"What's a RX-0 Unicorn Gundam?" Alicia whispered.

"I don't know, My book didn't call it that" Isara said "It just said advanced suit plans. And this was one of them".

Frederick was looking at the detail of the suit, He saw that everything was as it should be. This was his favorite Gundam in the series, And it was something that he wanted his hands on ever since he was a kid. The only added difference was it now had a built in sleeveless red trench coat with a large black Tesla insignia on the back of the coat, And a built in Darcsen scarf around the neck. Frederick turned to Isara.

"Isara...I...I don't know what to say" he said.

Isara smiled "I saw how you were still down, And I knew that having to look at the suits original design would cause you discomfort. So I looked in my book to see if I could change the outside design without having to break it apart. Do you like it?" She said.

Frederick then hugged Isara.

"Yes, I love it" he said "Thank you...both of you. For making me feel better".

Alicia and Isara smiled as they then had a group hug. Frederick then glanced up at the Unicorn Gundam suit.

'I know you'll always be watching over me bro, And I'll make sure to be the best damn leader ever!' He thought.

A/n: aww, That was sweet. But now...now things are going to get bad. For the Empire I mean after they pull off their artillery gun.

Shhh, I won't spoil it.

Stay tune


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101 artillery assault

A/n: this will be the OVA from Valkyria chronicles 3 put into the story. This will be a challenge considering that I'm using the images of the OVA, And there are no subtitles. But I'll do my best.

Enjoy, Because shit is gonna go down.

Music Theme: RX-0

-midnight, Outskirts-

In an area not to far from the Empire, Was a massive base of land. There on said land housed a lot of Imperial soldiers and Calamity Raven soldiers. Calamity Raven was tasked with adding extra Muscle to keep the Ragnite prototype cannons protected, Or else face extreme punishment.

Dahau was reading the papers that were given to him by Gennaro, As well as the photos. Dahau was explaining the papers over with Zig.

"Tesla soldiers?" Zig said. Dahau nodded at him "Yes, The ones we fought were them. And the ones in armor were the founders of the Outer Heaven base and army known as the Diamond Dogs" Dahau said "But it would see that they now have new units called Tesla soldiers. Hmph! How fitting".

"But...if there as the file papers say? Then they'll be able to...". Dahau pated Zig's head.

"Don't worry, We'll defeat them. Now that we know what we're up against. Plus, I doubt any soldiers would be crazy enough to come at us with these Ragnite cannons at our disposal" Dahua said.

"Ah! You're right, Commander Dahua!" Zig said with pride. Dahua smiled at him.

"Yes, We'll take care of them. And there winning streak will be all over, So for now rest up. We have a lot to do at dawn" he said.

"Sir!" Zig said as he ran off to his tent. Dahua sighed as he looked at the papers, As he was reading them Lydia walked over to him.

"Well...still reading about our enemies, Are we?" She said. Dahua just Ignored her as he kept reading.

"You should be reading this too" he said "These Outer Heaven people are quite the handful. They've taken all of the Imperials outposts all over the country". Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Why the hell should I care?" She said "It's not like the Empire is our problem anyway. Besides we-". Dahua held out one of the papers to her.

"Take a look, This one is about the so called "Phantom soldier" they keep talking about" Dahua said "It's the same person as our invincible soldier that we had a photo of...we, You have a photo of".

Lydia was in shock as she blushed "What!? Let me see that!" She said as she snatched the paper and read it word for word. She started smiling widely.

"So he was there! We fought him!" Lydia said with a smile as she licked her lips "So? Do I finally get to see him again? Hm?".

Dahua smirked at her "Hmph! Only if you be a good little girl" he said "Come, We must prepare for tomorrow. The Empire will give us the signal to attack".

-dawn break-

The sun was rising as everyone in Randgriz was still asleep, Even the soldiers at Outer Heaven were resting well. Frederick was in his room sleeping with Imca sharing the bed with him, As they were both naked.

Imca was laying on his chest as her head was under his chin, And her hands placed on his bare chest. Frederick had his left arm wrapped around Imca's waist as he slept soundly. Frederick started to awake as he rubbed his left eye and gently got out of bed without waking Imca. Frederick washed up in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. As he walked out he saw Imca sitting up in the bed.

"Don't ever do that..." Imca said in her sour attitude. Frederick smirked at her "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you" he said.

Imca puffed up her cheeks.

"Well, Thanks to you. I'm beginning to have a damn freak out whenever you get out of bed and leave me all alone. I hate it when you do that!" She said. Frederick sighed as he walked to the bed and sat on the side of it.

"I'm sorry Imca" he said "I'll make sure to wake you up whenever I get up, Okay". Imca blushed as she kissed him.

"Okay, And you better" Imca said. Frederick nodded at her as he got up off the bed and left the room so Imca could sleep.

Frederick walked outside as he breathed in the fresh air, He saw many of the people out as well as the sun finally came out and shining over the city. Frederick smirked.

"Just one more day until the major battle" he said.

-meanwhile at the Empire-

Everyone was getting there advanced armor on as they began to head out to the location of the Ragnite cannons. Clementia was only able to make 12 more suits, Which totaled in about 29 suits. The elite Imperial soldiers got them on, And as expected. It was took heavy. But they didn't care, As long as they took down their enemy.

As the Elite Imperials headed out, Clementia went to her phone and called the Emperor. The Emperor was standing on his balcony as he looked at the capital, As he looked he then heard his phone go off as he went to it.

"Clementia".

"The elites are on there way to the camp, Where the other guns are. My lord".

"Good, Very good".

"Just give me the word, And we'll start up the artillery gun".

The Emperor looked at his map of Gaillia, He examined it as it had a red circle on the Imperial weapons city, And a red X on the gun. He also had Randgriz circled as well. The area where the other prototype guns were circled far from the capital.

"Okay, At 9:30am launch the artillery gun! Then contact lieutenant Ivan to lunch the Ragnite cannons. If the Ragnite cannons can't reach Randgriz. We'll just have to move them forward a bit to get the shots just right" The emperor said.

Clementia understood the situation, She sadly didn't have anywhere to test the guns. And the space where the capital was limited. So she thought that they were fine. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:56am.

"It's almost time..." She said.

-Randgriz-

Everyone was now awake as they began their daily routine. Frederick, Now wanted to be called Big Boss was finally over living in his self doubt and suffering. As his friends and "sister" would always be there for him so he wouldn't feel alone. Frederick was walking down the street as he was carrying some bags that had treats for his teammates, As Hans followed him.

"You think they'll like the cinnamon bagels, Hans?" Frederick asked him.

Moink Moioink!" Hans said cheerfully.

Frederick smirked at him "Yeah, I guess so. It'll be a great way to-" that's when Frederick stopped walking as he heard a sound.

"Hans...do you? Do you hear that?" Frederick said. Hans looked at him "Moink?" Hans said in confusion.

That's when the sounds got louder and louder, Frederick looked up as he saw something coming at Randgriz's side. Frederick's eyes widened as he could see what it was.

"AIR STRIKE! GET DOWN!".

Hans, Frederick, And the townspeople that heard the sound screamed in fear as they all got on the ground. The air strike came closer and closer.

Boom!

The strike hit a part of Randgriz outer walls, Thankfully no Darcsens lived there outside the walls anymore. But that didn't mean that the damage was minor. The wall was badly destroyed, As some people that were near it got hurt from the shards and pieces of the broken wall.

Frederick got up as he ran to the smoke as Hans followed him, They made it to the damaged wall and saw over 14 people were on the ground. Some had been badly hurt, We'll some were covered in dust or had blood coming out. Frederick and Hans went to tend the injured as they and some other civilians got them to safety.

"There, We'll make sure your safe here" Frederick said as he got a call on his codec "This is Big Boss".

"FREDERICK!" It was Imca.

"Imca!".

"Oh thank god your alright!" Imca said "I heard an explosion and thought that you got hurt". "I'm okay Imca, But some people were hurt in the explosion" Frederick said.

That's when another call came through. "Frederick!" It was Cordelia. "Cordelia! There was an attack on Randgriz!" Frederick said.

"I saw, Something had hit the outer wall. Is anyone hurt?" Cordelia asked him.

" 14 people are injured, But that's it. No casualties".

"Oh, Thank goodness".

"It was an air strike, The wall was badly damaged".

"What! Alright, I want all of you to-". That's when there was a ringing from her phone. "Hm?" Cordelia said as she picked it up.

"Hello?".

"Good morning, Princess" it was the Emperor.

"You! Why are you calling? What is the meaning of this?" Cordelia demanded. The Emperor sighed "Oh dear, Such a strong fire within a young leader for her people" he mocked "I take it that my wake up gift was sent?".

Cordelia's eye widened in horror.

"You! Your the one that sent the air strike!" She said.

"Who else would have?" The Emperor said "Although, I do hope that I was able to hit my target".

"Your attack hurt 14 of my people! I will not let you do it again!" Cordelia said. The Emperor smirked on his end "Well I apologize for my miss fire, Princess. I was only trying to attack Outer Heaven".

Frederick and Imca gritted there teeth, He had planned to kill all of the soldiers at Outer Heaven. Cordelia slammed her fist in anger.

"NEVER! I won't allow you to strike at Outer Heaven!" She said.

"Your precious Outer Heaven has costed me this war! We were on top until you had those Tesla's. Now we're losing all over the country! And this will not go unnoticed!" The Emperor said.

"So...you've decided to take out the source of the problem and attack Randgriz directly with an air strike. Just to get back in the winning chair?" Cordelia said "Let me make this clear to you, No one! Under my eyes, Shall harm anybody! This act will not go unpunished! You will regret this dearly!".

"I would like to see you try with whatever so called threat you have" the Emperor said "However...I am willing to stop. Unless a deal is made".

This got Cordelia's attention "And that is?" She said. The Emperor looked out the window at the Imperial weapons city. "It's quite simple" he said "You give me the Tesla brothers as prisoners, And I'll call off my next attack. Do we have a deal? Princess?".

This made Cordelia angry, The Emperor would only stop his attacks unless she had over Frederick. Cordelia took a deep breath and spoke.

"You want them? Then you'll have to kill me first" she said darkly.

The Emperor sighed as he shook his head.

"Stubborn...very well. If that's your wish. I shall grant it to you. But! Be careful, For I have more than one gun. So I'll be nice and give you 2 hours to change your mind. If you don't give me the Tesla's, I will strike Randgriz again. This time with three other cannons. Good luck on your choice".

The Emperor then hung up the phone, Cordelia rubbed her head. "Unbelievable...he's really resorted to this kind of act. Does the Empire not care about the innocent people living here?" She said. That's when Frederick spoke.

"Cordelia, What are you going to do?" He asked her. Cordelia thought as she tried to think of an answer, But nothing came to mind.

"I'm not sure" she said "I don't want to give you up. But I don't want anyone else to get hurt". Frederick pondered until he hatched an idea.

"Then, we'll strike them back! And destroy their gun! And the other guns they have!" Frederick said.

"But! How!? If we send units the Emperor will attack" Cordelia said. Frederick then smiled "I'd never thought I'd say this, But...".

"But...?".

"We'll use a nuclear strike on their gun! We'll launch the Exodus nuke on them as a warning. So that they won't dare fuck with us!" Frederick said. Imca and Cordelia were silent. Frederick was declaring to use one of the three nukes on the Empire.

Cordelia swallowed as she spoke in her codec. "Are you sure that's a good idea Frederick?" She asked him.

Frederick nodded on his end.

"It's the only way to get our word across" he said "Like you said, This act will not go unpunished".

Cordelia was quiet on her end for a bit until she spoke.

"Very well!" She said "Tell Isara to activate metal gear Dynamo! And send out an emergency alert". Frederick grinned "Yes Princess!" Frederick said as he got off his call with Imca and Cordelia and sent an emergency alert to all the soldiers at Outer Heaven. Frederick then started to run back to base, As he activated the Extremis chip in his bionic arm.

-Outer Heaven-

All of the soldiers were running around the base getting ready as they prepared to strike back the Empire. Frederick had learned from Jacob about sending recorded messages to his teammates. So they all heard about what the Emperor had done, And wanted to strike back at his guns. Frederick ran to the tesla hanger as it opened up. Isara came out in the metal gear Dynamo.

"Frederick!" Isara said over the codec. Frederick ran past the mecha as he saw the firefly suit starting up. The suit opened up as Frederick got inside.

"Isara! Bring the Cyborg suit with you and put it in the storage unit on Dynamos back" Frederick said "I'm going to the Empire to disable the gun, Then I'll send you the information, As well as the other soldiers on where the other guns are! And where to launch the nuke!" Frederick said.

Isara nodded as she moved the controls in the cockpit, As the metal gear walked out.

"Okay!" Isara said "Good luck Frederick!".

The Firefly suit closed around his body as it's green eyes turned on:

Shining finger system: green

Burning finger system: green

Repulsors: green

Mini missiles: green

VT-D system: green

emotional energy system: green

Beam sabers: green

Frederick looked at the last checked item on the suit "Beam sabers?" He said.

"Yes, When I redid the body for the firefly. I made some twin beam sabers into the suit. Unfortunately, I made the mistake and they can't be used unless you activate the VT-D system" Isara said on the codec. Frederick smiled as he took his first step with the firefly suit and walked out.

"That's fine" he said "I'm not planing to use the VT-D system anyway. Just the repulsors". Frederick then moved his hands forming fists as he then activated the thrusters and flew forward into the sky. He did a double aileron roll as he flew after the Empire that was thankfully on the built in map of Gailla within the suit.

"Now you'll face the wrath of a Unicorn, Imperials!" Frederick said.

A/n: never gonna give you up, Never gonna- aw dammit! Now that song is stuck in my head. Ha ha! Well, Shit got real. Let's see how this will play out.

Latter.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 vengeance of the unicorn

Frederick flew as fast as he could after the Empire, He was enraged, But calm. He didn't let his anger get the better of him this time.

"Ready to strike back, Unicorn Gundam?" Frederick said to his suit. He then looked at his left hand and tighten it.

"Yeah...let's go send them to hell!".

-Outer Heaven-

Isara was adjusting the metal gear to where to aim the nuke. She looked at her book and read about them, But couldn't find a way to get pass the password system to activate them.

"The book doesn't say anything about getting past the password system. Darn...if only Jacob wrote it down" she said as she tried typing in random or obvious words, But all of them failed.

"Ugh! Darn!" Isara said as she contacted Frederick.

-meanwhile-

Clementia looked at her binoculars as she walked to her map of Gaillia, She then got her phone and called the Emperor. But her phone rang before she could touch it.

"What's the situation on Outer Heaven, My lord?" Clementia said.

"We missed" the Emperor said "Only the wall was hit".

"Fuck! Okay, I'll move the artillery gun over and fire again".

The Emperor stopped her "Don't, I gave the princess 2 hours to hand over the Tesla brothers. If she doesn't do it. Then I want you to fire the gun again. Then I'l contact Lieutenant Ivan to fire the Ragnite cannons at Randgriz" he said.

Clementia stayed quiet on her end until she spoke "Very well my lord" she said as she looked at her colleagues "Turn the artillery gun to the north! The Emperor will send word when to fire again!" She said.

-meanwhile with Frederick-

Frederick was almost there as he could see the Imperial capital in front of him. Frederick smirked "Perfect" he said as he suddenly got a call on his codec.

"Frederick!" Isara said.

"Isara, What's wrong?".

"It's about the nukes! I can't get past the password system. And I was wondering if you knew the code". Frederick pondered, He remembered something that his brother told him about metal gear Dynamos nuke password system. But he couldn't remember what it was about.

"Crap, I'm not sure either" Frederick said "Damn! If only Jacob was here, He could refresh my memory. Something involving our parents..."

That's when Frederick quickly remembered.

"My parents! That's it!". Isara was confused "What's it? Do you remember, Frederick?" She asked. Frederick smirked "Yeah! The password is my parents names. James and Mary".

Isara nodded as she typed in the names:

Password: James and Mary.

-...password accepted, Welcome Jacob Tesla. Beginning nuke start up. Which nuke will you use?

Nuke no.1-Exodus-5 kilotons

Nuke no.2-Leviticus-10 kilotons

Nuke no.3-Genesis-99,999 kilotons

Isara looked at the last nuke. "That many kilotons! That would destroy half of the planet" she said "I'll make sure to put that one into lockdown as soon as possible".

"Good idea" Frederick said as he saw the Giant artillery gun "I see it! The gun is in a large city far far away from the main capital. That's good, We want to destroy that part of the city, Not the capital. It's on the west side, Isara. Launch the nuke! I'm going in there to get information on the other guns!".

"Right!" Isara said as she selected the first nuke:

Nuke no.1-Exodus has been selected, Please type in the area on where you want to send the nuke.

Isara typed in the area:

Area: west side of the Empire.

Image: none.

...error! No image is sent into the database for the nuke to launch. Please provide an image to where the nuke has to be sent.

Isara snapped her fingers. "Frederick, The nuke won't fire unless an image is sent. By guess, So that it won't be a random shot" she said.

Frederick stopped flying at the city as he flew up and used his Solid Eye to snap a picture of the artillery gun as he sent it to Isara. "I've just sent an image to the metal gear Isara" Frederick said.

Isara nodded as the metal gear received the image:

An Image has been found within metal gears database, Would you like to see it?

"With pleasure" Isara said as she hit the image and saw the large artillery gun. "Ah! That weapon is huge! Their's no way we're letting them fire another one!" She said as she went to the launch selection again:

Nuke no.1-Exodus has been selected, Please type in the area on where you want to send the nuke.

Area: west side of the Empire.

Image: picture found within database.

All clearance: green. Exodus is ready to fire, The time that the nuke will impact is, 1 minute.

Isara then hit the fire button, The Exodus nuke then rotated to the top of the row as it positioned itself to fly. The red lights around it turned green and the nuke started to move forward, Going to it's destination.

-the Empire-

Frederick flew down to the Imperial capital, As he made his way to the large artillery gun. As Frederick flew, He saw some scientists around the area.

"Scientists...?" Frederick said "Hmm...then this must be there weapon development base then. Heh! With this out of the way. Then they'll have no more weapons or armor to create. Leaving them defenseless and limited with what they have".

However as Frederick was thinking, He was then spotted by one of the scientists.

"What the!? Intruder!" the scientist yelled "Sound the alarm! Now!". Frederick freaked as he shot the scientist with his repulsor.

"Gotta ya!" He said. However it was too late as another scientist sounded the alarm.

"Aw crap! Oh well, Time to get my information!" Frederick said as he then charged at the artillery gun. Clementia heard the commotion as she ran outside to her other colleges to see the problem.

"What's going on? Why is the alarm active?" Clementia asked. One of her colleagues "One of the scientists looked at her "Their's an intruder on our base, Miss Clementia" she said "The intruder appeared to be flying, And it...looked like it had a unicorn shaped head...".

Clementia just looked at her as she grabbed her by the collar.

"What the hell does that tell me!? I'm not here to listen to bullshit ass stories! I want- wait!...did you say that the intruder appeared to be flying?" She asked.

Her colleague rapidly shook her head up and down "Y-yes! It appeared to be flying and heading over here!" She said. Clementia was silent as she tighten her fists.

"Dammit...everyone, Get on the advanced suits on. Now! Jacob Tesla has invaded us!". Everyone did as she said as they went into the back and got on the advanced armor that Clementia had just made. Frederick was getting closer to the artillery gun.

"Almost there..." He said. That's when a group of scientists came out and opened fire at him with machine guns. Frederick let the bullets bounce off of the suit as he increased the thrusters on the suit. Frederick was able to see them.

"Wait! Zaku 2's! Here in Gailla!? But that's..." Frederick looked at them until he figured it out "Now I get it, Trying to copycat us huh? Well, I've got bad news for you! I have beam sabers bitch!".

Frederick then tried to reach for the beam sabers on his back, But couldn't reach them.

"Wait...I forgot. I can't use those unless I use the VT-D system" he said "besides the repulsors and mini missiles, Shining finger, And burning finger. There has to be something else I can use".

"Big Boss, It's Isara" Isara said "The nuke has been launched, You have exactly one minute to get out of there!".

"Thanks Isara. Question. Aren't there any other weapons on Unicorn Firefly Mark-1 that I can use besides the basic ones?" Frederick asked her.

Isara pondered at the new name he just gave the suit, But thought about that for latter. She then thought until something popped into her head.

"Ha! Of course! I completely forgot" she said "Big Boss, The forearms. There are two built in beam sabers that you can use. Sadly you can't take them out, But they should give you an advantage in close combat. They can also be used in..what did the book say? Oh right! They can be used in beam Tonfa mode too".

Frederick smirked as he then lanes in front of the scientists. He then crossed his arms, As the twin beam sabers came out on the forearms.

"Now, Now this is where things get messy!" Frederick said as he then began to move his forearms in hook like motions. He almost felt sorry for the enemy as the forearm beam sabers cut through there "Advanced" armor like butter. The other scientists freaked.

"What is this!?" One said "What are those pink...things!? There cutting right through the armors!".

Frederick scanned the their armor as he saw on the suits analyzer that they were made of iron and metal plates. "So much for your advanced armor" Frederick mocked. He was thankful that his voice didn't give him away, As they couldn't tell if it was him or his brother.

"But! I don't have time to play with all of you right now" Frederick then activated the armored suits thrusters, As he quickly flew into the main weapons base. Clementia was making her way to the development room, There she stored one final armor. However, It was incomplete as many of it's heavy parts were not on it. She got inside of her advanced armor as she moved it around. The whole thing was extremely heavy, Even heavier than the original advanced armors.

She then got the experimental bazooka that she had made, She had made some special large rounds for it that could take out a tank in one shot, But sadly only had four shots for it since she didn't know about Jacob's arrival. She also made a huge tower like shield as well for her advanced suit.

Frederick came bursting in as he landed on the ground and walked forward.

"I saw you run! Come on out! We need to talk about something" he said as he looked around the large area. As he looked, Clementia was able to load her bazooka with one of the rounds as she took aim at him.

Frederick contacted Isara.

"Isara, How much time do I have left?" He asked her. Isara looked at the timer "Only...-gasp-".

"What's wrong? Isara?".

"Big Boss, You need to get that information and get out of there now! You only have 48 seconds!" Isara said. Frederick freaked a bit "Oh crap, Okay I'll get the info-".

Boom!

Frederick was caught in the explosion, Clementia smirked under her helm as she walked over to him. "Heh, And it only took me one try. How pathetic...so much for your legendary status" she mocked as she started to go back to contact the Emperor.

However Clementia stopped as she heard rumbling as she turned to see Frederick standing up from his position.

"What!" Clementia said in shock "That's not...how can you be...? Ugh! Damn you!". She then aimed her bazooka again, But Frederick dashed at her and activated his forearm beam sabers as he switched them to tonfa mode and cut her bazooka in half, As the front part of it fell.

"You! How dare you!" She said as she tried to bash him with her shield, Only for Frederick to slash it in half with his beam tonfa. Clementia was speechless. She thought that she would have had the edge to counter the Tesla's, But in the end, It was all for not.

"Okay, I'm done playing around with you!" Frederick said as he started up the shining finger system.

"Shining finger!".

The unicorn firefly suits right hand then glowed sky blue as Frederick grabbed Clementia's helmet that covered her face. Frederick held her up a bit.

"Where are the other guns! Answer me!" Frederick demand. Clementia could feel the pain as the fingers began to increase their grip.

"So...this is what it's come to huh? To be insulted in combat by the very person I despise" she said. Frederick's grip got tighter.

"Stop stalling!" He said "Either you tell me where the other guns are, Or I'll Impale you with my beam saber!". Frederick then aimed his left arm at Clementia's chest as the beam saber came out, Clementia knew she had lost, But she refused to tell him.

"Find it yourself" she said "I won't give in".

"I see..." Frederick said "It seems you didn't use the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" to it's full potential. That's disappointing". Clementia was confused, "Gun..what? What are yo-ahh!". Clementia was able to move her head just a bit to see the beam saber stabbed into her abdomen. Frederick released her as she felt to the ground as he went to find the papers.

Clementia took off her helmet as she felt her life giving out.

"Damn him...I...I won't let you win..." She said "My cannons in the ardel Forest will...ugh...will be your end...ha ha ha...".

"Ah, So that's where the cannons are. Thank you for telling me".

"What!?".

"If you thought I ran off, I simply hid somewhere close so you'd tell the location with your dying breath. So I thank you for helping me in your final moments". Frederick then flew up and out of the glass ceiling as Clementia just watched him leave.

Clementia yelled at the top of her lungs.

"DAMN YOU! I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL! I HATE YOU! I...HATE...YOU! DAMN YOU TESLA!".

Frederick flew up into the sky as he saw the Exodus nuke fly to it's destination. Frederick stopped as he watched the nuke hit the artillery gun, Causing a massive explosion and taking the Imperial weapons city with it. Frederick just watched, As he played it's a beautiful morning by the Rascals in his head.

"Good morning sunshine" Frederick said with a smile on his face before contacting Everyone "All soldiers, Listen up! The cannons are at the ardel Forest. All units head over there now!". Frederick then flew to the forest to assist his comrades.

-meanwhile-

As soon after Frederick had left, The nuke had hit the weapons city. Causing a massive explosion, As well as a huge shockwave. The Imperial capital felt the strong wave.

"Gah! What's going on? What's happening?" The Emperor said. That's when the shockwave died down. One of the Imperial soldiers came into the room.

"My lord!" He said "Come quick! Their's a massive fire at Galvano!". The Emperor stood up "What!?" He said as he ran to his balcony and saw the giant fire that consumed Galvano. "Get as many soldiers to put out the fire! On the double!".

"Yes my lord!". The Emperor just stood at the balcony and looked at the flames that covered the once weapons development city Galvano.

"This...this you will pay dearly for, You worthless Gallian cowards!".

-ardel Forest-

The large camp base was all set and in position so that they could attack Randgriz and Outer Heaven. Two of the Ragnite cannons were already in position. While the third one was put up in a hanger. Lieutenant Ivan was with Dahau in his tent.

"Ah, So the Emperor has allowed us to use these new Ragnite cannons on the Tesla's. As well as work with you...Darcsens" Ivan said as he cleaned his hands.

"Oh well, I guess with how troublesome these Tesla brothers have become. Even the Emperor has to resort to this kind of choice. Dahau...was it? You will be our extra help for defending this base. And I am the one who gives the orders around here, You just order your little dark hair friends and nothing more. Are we clear?" Ivan said.

"Sir" Dahau said as he left. Dahau walked to Zig and Lydia, Zig ran over to Dahau.

"Commander! What our orders?" Zig asked him. "Our orders are to play guard dog until we receive our next orders, So relax for now" Dahau said.

"Sir!" Zig said. That's when Lydia walked over to them "Ha ha ha! So your army has been reduced to babysit the Imperials and their toys, how pathetic" she said.

Dahau smirked "Heh, Don't be like that yet. My soldiers are able to take care of themselves, The last time we were caught off guard. That won't happen this time".

Lydia smirked "Whatever you say" she said "If they do find us, I had better see my Tesla that you'd promised. I'm getting impatient waiting for him". Dahau sighed "Be sure to get the Echidna ready if you have the time" Dahau said as he walked to his Calamity Raven soldiers.

"Soldiers! Prepare for battle. We will guard this base, Even if it costs us our lives" Dahau said.

"Sir!" The Calamity Raven soldiers said.

-2 minutes latter-

The base was calm as the Imperials and Calamity Raven soldiers were getting assembled. The Ragnite cannons were at the ready as it's ammo was by the side. As the imperials were guarding the base, And explosion was heard in the base. That's when the sound of many explosions were heard on the base.

Lieutenant Ivan came outside to see the commotion.

"Hm! Idiots! If they don't get there act together, My beautiful cannons will be hurt!" He said "Soldiers! Start the tanks!".

The Imperial tanks started up as they set out, One of the Calamity Raven soldiers went to Dahau.

"Commander! We're being attacked!" He said.

"Don't worry" Dahau said as he drank his coffee "Let's let the Imperials handle this one for now until they need us".

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" The Calamity Raven soldier said.

The Tesla soldiers and Diamond Dogs all came at full force at the base. The Imperial medium tanks tried to shoot down the jets and tanks, But the jets were too fast, And the tanks armor was too strong against them.

Isara moved forward with the metal gear as she fired the twin buster rifle at the imperial troops.

"Got them!" She said. Imca, Kurt, And Riela moved forward. "Isara, Has Frederick made it back yet?" She asked her on the codec.

"No, I've not received word since I told him about the nukes launch" she said. Imca felt a sweat drop go down her cheek.

'Dammit...' She thought 'Don't even think about dying, You mutt'.

As the Outer Heaven soldiers were advancing on the base, The Imperials tried to be on the defensive. But they were failing as they kept getting shot down.

-Dahau's tent-

"It seems that we are needed Zig" Dahau said to him.

"Sir!" Zig said. Dahau nodded at him "Get your gear and your unit and prepare to defend the base". Zig gave Dahau a salute "yes, Commander Dahau!" Zig said as he went to get his broadsword. Dahau laughed.

"Lydia..." Dahau said as he got up from his seat and looked at the map "You'll advance forward and take out any Outer Heaven units that try to come from the front".

Lydia huffed as she placed her hands on her hips "What about Tesla?".

"What about them?".

"I don't mean them! Just him..." Lydia said with heart filled eyes as a noticeable blush was present on her cheeks "Will I finally get to see him!?". Dahau crossed his arms "Perhaps..." He said "You'll never know if you stay here".

Lydia smiled as she ran out to the Echidna to adjust it. Dahau pondered a bit at the map.

"Let's hope we don't suffer defeat..." He said.

-lieutenant Ivan's tent-

Lieutenant Ivan was at his desk as he looked at his pocket watch. "So, The Outer Heaven scum have killed nearly 78 of our soldiers" he asked two of his soldiers.

"Yes sir! We can't beat them, No matter how hard we try" one Imperial soldier said. Lieutenant Ivan pondered.

"Hmm...and the railway entrance?" He asked. The other Imperial walked over to the map.

"About that, Sir" he said "The railway entrance is secure for now. They haven't even touched it. They just keep going after our units".

"...I see" Lieutenant Ivan said "No matter! Active the Ragnite cannons! I want those Outer Heaven soldiers out of my sight!".

"Sir!". The soldiers left as they left the room as Lieutenant Ivan closed his pocket watch. "Now I wait" he said. The imperials then started to load up one of the Ragnite cannons as they aimed in at the sky.

One of the men in the tower held up a red flag as he began to count.

"The cannon will fire! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!".

Boom!

The Ragnite cannon fired it's shot as it went flying into the sky as it hit a part of land creating a 10 feet radius hole. The explosion was strong enough to knock back the Tesla and Diamond Dogs. But not enough to kill them.

Alicia, Welkin, And Zaka were on the other side that lead to the front of the base. The three were hiding behind rocks. "Wow...that explosion was huge!" Alicia said.

"Yeah, It's a good thing it can't kill us" Zaka said as he looked at Welkin "Any word from Big Boss, Welkin?". Welkin placed his hand on his codec.

"No...not a single word from Frederick" Welkin said. The others were getting worried. "This is bad" Kurt said on his codec to Welkin "Were about to strike and Frederick hasn't responded to us...what's going on?".

"Ahhhh! That hurts! Why does it have to be so loud!?" Lydia whined as she looked at Dahau who was calm and drinking his coffee "Dahau!? What the hell's the matter with you? You you go deaf? What's up?".

Dahau placed his cup on the table and he pulled out his ear plugs "You were saying?" Dahau teased. Lydia covered her mouth in shock and embarrassment as she blushed.

"You ungrateful Darcsen!" She said as she stormed out of the room and outside to her tank to be ready "I'll find that Tesla myself!". Dahau sighed as he watched her leave.

"That woman is obsessed with that Tesla..." He said.

Alicia glanced over the rocks as she used her built in binoculars in her power armor helmet and scanned the area. "It looks clear, Okay let's go!" She said. Welkin and Zaka nodded as they ran forward. However, Zig and his unit of Calamity Raven soldiers stood up from the hidden trench.

"Ha! We've got them!" Zig said "Fire!" The Calamity Raven soldiers fired at the three Tesla soldiers. Welkin, Alicia, And Zaka stood down as the bullets flung off them.

"Darn! I messed up" Alicia said.

"That's okay, Alicia" Welkin said.

That's when the Calamity Raven soldiers fired lancers at them, The blasts only made holes where they were crouched. Zig was impressed.

"Huh...so this is the power of a Tesla, Huh?" He said to himself. That's when the Echidna came onto the field.

"Ha! If this is all these Tesla's have, Then I'll have to take this into my own hands!" Lydia said joyfully.

-lieutenant Ivan's tent-

"Lieutenant Ivan, The cannon was fired!" One Imperial soldier said. Ivan looked at him "I'm well aware of that you fool!" Ivan said "And the result?".

"Ah...w-well...it didn't kill them...".

"What did you just say...? IT DIDN'T KILL THEM! WHY NOT!?" Ivan yelled. The imperial soldier flinched.

"Well sir...those soldiers armor is very strong. And it seems that one cannon won't do it" he said. Ivan sighed in frustration.

"Then...make it work! Fire them both!" Lieutenant Ivan ordered "And this time, It had better give me bodies...".

"Sir!" the imperial soldier ran out as he raised both red flags at the tower. The man at the tower raised his flags as both Ragnite cannons aimed up to fire.

"I don't see anything" Isara said on the codec "Let's move forward before they strike again!" Half of the Tesla and Diamond Dogs nodded as they went forward. As the cannons were about to fire, A figure overlooked the events from the mountains. He was observing the area, And focusing when to strike.

"I'm sorry Isara..." Frederick said "But it looks like I'm going full unicorn on this after all". Frederick then started up the VT-D system:

VT-D system: Activated! Commence destroy mode...

The suit then started to transform, The armor seams began to separate and lock down into various hard points. The newly exposed psyco-frames then emitted a pinkish red glow, The suit had now started to become taller, And the head transformed to having a standard Gundam feature. The visor and face guard retracts into the head to reveal the mouth plate, And the horn shaped antenna splits into a golden yellow V-fin. The two locked in concealed beam sabers have now extended out of the backpack. Frederick pulled out of the beam sabers with his left hand. He then activated the shining finger system as well.

"Let's go!" Frederick yelled into the codec as he took off at lightning speeds from the mountain. That's when the cannons fired at the same time.

Frederick then held out his right hand.

HERE I GO! SHINING FINGER!".

Everyone heard Frederick on the codec as they all looked up to see the cannons flying shells. Frederick slammed his right hand into of the shells, As he used his beam saber on the other one. Causing both to explode before they could even leave the base. The explosion destroyed one of the Ragnite cannons, Along with some Imperials with it.

"Ah! It's Big Boss!" Isara said over her codec "Big Boss is here everyone!" All of the soldiers cheered and roared as they saw Frederick fly back to them. Zig and Lydia saw him fly over them.

"So that's what Big Boss can do..." Zig said with amazement. Lydia however was pondering "Wait...if their leader is here...then that means!" She began to grin "here I come Tesla!" She said.

Frederick flew over to the metal gear as he leaned on it and got out of it as he switched to his cyborg suit. "Sorry I didn't respond after the nuke Everyone. I was observing the area and- ouch!" Frederick looked over metal gear to see Imca as she glared at him.

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS! YOU MADE ME WORRY AGAIN! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN THIS IS OVER!" She threatened. Frederick smirked at her "Oh don't worry love, I already know" he said as he then set the suit to auto pilot. The Unicorn firefly looked at it's surroundings before looking at Frederick.

"Okay Unicorn! I want you to take out the Imperials and Calamity Ravens that you see. Okay? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just go!" He said. The suit looked at him before it nodded as it took off, Pulling out it's right beam saber. Frederick jumped down to his team.

"All units, Attack! Show no mercy!".

All of the soldiers then came charging at the base, Frederick ran forward as he saw the Echidna tank.

"Your mine!" Frederick said as he ran at the tank, Lydia smiled as she fired at him, But made sure that her shots missed.

"Ah! I finally get to see you again!" She said. Frederick decided to have a little fun as he dogged all of her shots. He then threw his high frequency blade at the tank as it impaled into the side. Frederick ran at the tank as he then climbed it to get his sword.

"Almost there" Frederick said as he reached the top, However his sword now in Lydia's hands.

Lydia smiled at him "Finally! I get to meet you again. But this time face to face" she said with adornment in her eyes. Frederick made his helmet go down. "My high frequency blade" Frederick said calmly "I'd like it back, Please".

Lydia smiled as a blush came across her face "Ha! You want? You have to get the hard way" she said as she gently placed his sword between her large breasts "Come, Take your sword...and your rightful lover. Hm?".

Frederick had a sweat drop come down the side of his face.

"An admirer, How sweet of you" Frederick said kindly getting a laugh and an even bigger blush from Lydia. Frederick then sadly frowned "However...it would seem that I am already claimed". Lydia twitched at what he just said.

'Eh? Wha...what?!' She thought "you...you've been claimed!?" She said. Frederick nodded "Yes, I've given this woman my heart and soul. And my body. I'm sorry About that, Maybe in another life that could happen. But may I please have my sword?".

Lydia sighed, She was a bit heartbroken by what he just said. But it would take more than that to stop her, Lydia then walked over to Frederick, Making sure to put every sway in her hips as much as possible. As well as Make her large breasts bounce, Carefully making sure not to let his sword cut her shirt open. Although she wouldn't mind.

"Fine.." She said "Take your sword..". Frederick nodded to her as he gently took in out of her shirt. "Thank you" Frederick said "And again I'm sor-".

Frederick was silenced, As Lydia grabbed him and locked her lips with his. Making sure to put her tongue into his mouth and feel every inch of him. Frederick tired to break free from the woman's grip, But she just kept holding him tighter.

Lydia stopped as she held Frederick romantically.

"So that's what you taste like" she said sexually "I hope she takes good care of you in...other places" she finished with a wink. Frederick quickly spat all over as Lydia cute fully pouted at him.

"Aww, That's mean of you" Lydia said. Frederick glared at her "What the hell was that!?" He said "I just told you! I have a-".

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU WHORE!".

Frederick and Lydia looked to see Imca run at the tank as she front flipped onto the tank, Standing in front of Frederick. Lydia smirked at her.

"Heh! Never thought that you'd be into flat chested Darcsens" Lydia mocked. Imca quickly got pissed.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME!?" She said as she ran at Lydia and tried to strike her, Only for her to evade her attack and escape.

"Zig! Let's go! Back to the base!" She said. Zig and the remaining Raven soldiers retreated. Imca and Frederick watched them leave as Frederick looked at Imca.

"Imca, I swear! What happened-".

Smack!

Imca punched Frederick in the chest as hard as she could, Forcing him to the ground.

"MOTHERFUCKER! DAMMIT IMCA!" Frederick said as he leaned up a bit, Only for Imca to help him.

"You...you like them don't you?" Imca said shyly as she blushed "You don't mind my breasts being small...do you?".

The two of them got off of the tank as Frederick looked at her, He gently moved her hair away from her face as he kissed her. Imca held onto him for dear life as they kissed passionately. They stopped as they looked each other in the eye.

"Imca, Listen to me and listen to me well" Frederick said "I love you! There isn't anyone else that can change that. You're mine Imca. Just as I'm yours. Nothing will ever change that".

Imca was completely touched by his words as she just held him and smiled.

"Frederick..." Imca said as she then looked at him "Frederick after we're done with this mission. I...I need to-".

That's when there was an explosion.

"We can talk about it after this, Let's go" Frederick said. Imca nodded as they headed to the base.

-lieutenant Ivan's tent-

One of the imperials came to the lieutenant with some bad news. "Sir...one of our cannons are destroyed by the Tesla's" he said "It was Big Boss...".

Lieutenant Ivan was shaking at his desk with his head lowered.

"Big...Big Boss..." Ivan said "He destroyed my cannon...". That's when lifted his head "Kill them all! Take down every last one of them!".

As Frederick and Imca made it to the base, The place was in shambles by Outer Heaven. The Imperial soldiers had been killed and only a few were left. Calamity Raven had retreated from the base entirely. Leaving the few to fend for themselves.

"Looks like we're gonna end this quickly!" Frederick said. Imca smirked at him "Yeah, Looks like it" she said as they killed some imperials. Imca and Frederick made there way to the second cannon.

"Okay, This time we'll take this one down" Frederick said "Okay on my-" that's when there was an explosion as the two saw the second cannon destroyed by Isara.

"Got it!" Isara said on the codec. Imca and Frederick looked at each other and laughed. Lieutenant Ivan came out and was in shock.

"My...my cannons...their gone...all gone..." He said as he shed a tear "Damn them!".

Frederick then contacted everyone.

"Okay, That's all the cannons! But the third one is around here somewhere, And where going to find it!" He said. Then, As if on que. lieutenant Ivan came out through the storage holder with the third cannon.

"Lieutenant sir! What are you doing?" An imperial soldier asked him. "What do you think!? I'm going to kill every last one of them!" He said.

"But sir...we're all that's left. We don't have that many soldiers anymore...".

"I don't care! I'm going to destroy them all for destroying by cannons!". Ivan stopped the cannon as he got it ready to start, Imca and Frederick looked at each other.

"You want to take the lead?" Imca asked him. Frederick pondered for a moment before answering.

"I'll do it" he said "But with style!". That's when he ran from Imca and messed with his bionic arm, Imca just watched him.

"You mutt! What are you doing!?" She yelled.

The unicorn firefly suit flew to Frederick as it combined with him. Thankfully it was still I. Destroy mode.

'I've been waiting to do this, For over 8 years' Frederick thought as he held one of the beam sabers and took a deep breath.

"THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER!" He said as he slammed his hands together holding the beam saber "IT'S BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" That's when he swung the sword around.

"TAKE THIS! MY LOVE! MY ANGER! AND ALL OF MY SORROW! SHINING FINGER SWORD!".

Frederick then activated the shining finger system as it combined with the beam saber, Making it extend and grow in size. Everyone stopped firing as they saw the hug sword.

"What is that?" Riela said.

"Welkin, Look!" Alicia said. Welkin turned to see the giant sword of sky blue light "Wow! That's incredible!" He said.

Lieutenant Ivan was horrified.

"What is...what are you!? This.. This can't be real...!".

Frederick then brought the sword down on him.

"GO!".

The giant beam saber struck the cannon, Taking the imperial lieutenant with him in a huge explosion. The remaining Imperials instantly field in fear and defeat. As the Outer Heaven soldiers cheered in victory. Imca smiled at Frederick.

"That's my Tesla" she said.

-latter-

Everyone was going back home, They had a huge event tomorrow. The battle at Naggiar was now approaching, Imca and Frederick were together in a truck that had carried some troops. Imca placed her hand on Frederick's lap as she laid her head on his chest. Frederick held Imca close to him.

"I'm never letting you go Imca" he promised "You have my honest word". Imca smiled at him as she nuzzled his chest.

"Thank you" she said.

"Anything for you" he said.

That's when Imca glanced up at him. "Frederick...I...there's something I need to discuss with you about..." She said a little worried. Frederick smiled at her "Imca, Whatever you have to tell me. It's fine with me" He said.

Imca took a deep breath as she looked at him to see him keeping his smile on her. Imca sighed as she smiled back as she began to speak.

"Frederick..." Imca said "I'm pregnant".

-at the Empire-

The Emperor was pacing back and forth as he awaited good news about the cannons. It was getting late, And he was getting worried. That's when his door opened.

"Come in" he said. The guards let the few remaining imperial soldiers come in to see their lord. The Emperor looked at them.

"Ah, You've returned. I take you have-".

"It's all gone my lord..." One of the Imperials said "The cannons, The armor, The base...it's all been destroyed. The Tesla's got us good again".

The Emperor stood in place as he took in what he just heard. He then turned away. "Please..." He said "Leave me be...". The soldiers did as he asked and left. The Emperor looked at the now burned ruins of his weapons development city.

"This...this is the final straw that you have broken..." The Emperor said darkly "And now, Now I will see you Tesla brothers at the Naggiar plains myself! And end this war once and for all! The Naggiar plains...WILL BE YOUR GRAVES!".

A/n: whew...oh boy does my hand hurt after writing this one. Whew! Well...I hope I did a good job with this one considering how long it is. I hope you all like it. Comment if you can.

Night.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103 final preparations

A/n: yay! I've turned 25 today! Woo! Enjoy the chapter. Heh, Can't believe it's my birthday today, Time really flies.

After wresting Bruhl from the Empire's control, The Tesla soldiers left for Naggiar, The stage for this war's grandest battle. Even as they got ready to travel, An increasing number of soldiers streamed into both camps. However the Empire braced to feel the brunt of Outer Heavens army in the fight for all of Gallia.

-Outer Heaven-

Inside the meeting room. Crawly, Eleanor, And Frederick were talking about the situation at Naggiar.

"How's the situation at Naggiar?" Frederick asked. Eleanor looked at the map as she marked X's on it. "Based on our weapons and armor. As well as our defensive holdings, Fending off advances...we've taken down at least over 284,357 million Imperial soldiers" she said.

Frederick was speechless.

"Jeez! That many!?" He said. Crawly nodded "Indeed, Once we win this. We'll be able to kick those Imps out of Gallia for good!" He said. Frederick nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Good! Then this war will be over" he said.

"Right!" Crawly said "So for now, Let's get what we need here done and head to Naggiar".

Eleanor, Frederick, And Crawly got up and left from their seats to get ready to leave.

-Jacob's grave-

All of the soldiers that had left for Naggiar had made sure to talk to their old Big Boss for luck or advice in the major battle. They all left flowers at the obelisk after they had finished talking with him. The Tesla soldiers did the same as well.

Susie was speaking with her late husband.

"We'll be going to Naggiar soon darling..." Susie said as she sat by the grave "Hm? Oh no no! I'm fine". Susie then rubbed her stomach "I still can't believe we're having a baby. The doctors told me what gender it is. It's a girl! We're going to have a baby girl!".

Susie smiled.

"I...we still haven't thought of a name for her yet...hmm? I wonder, What would be a good name for our daughter". As Susie pondered, Frederick called for her.

"Susie! Come on my sister in law. We unfortunately have to leave to Naggiar" Frederick said. Susie looked behind her as she nodded "Coming brother!" She said as she turned and kissed the obelisk.

"Well...this is it. The battle of the year" she said "Goodbye darling, I love you". She then got up as she and Frederick walked.

"How'd he take the news about his daughter?" Frederick asked.

Susie blushed "He was over excited" she said with a giggle "He asked when you'll see him again. He misses talking with you".

Frederick smirked.

"I will, That's a promise".

-Naggiar-

The area of Naggiar was rough, And lifeless. The ground was grey and covered in dead Imperial bodies and Imperial tanks. Broken Imperial weapons were also present. The Imperials had failed in trying to take out any of the Diamond Dogs that covered the area, And were losing badly.

The Tesla soldiers had made their way to Naggiar as they were all inside a tent getting ready until standby was over for them.

"Hey everyone" Frederick said as he walked into the tent. Largo looked at him.

"We deploying, Big Boss?" He asked him. Frederick shook his head at him "We're still on standby" he said "I'm figuring we'll get the order to move out a bit past noon. That's good, Because Isara and I brought the Unicorn firefly suit and Cyborg suit with us. As well as metal gear Dynamo".

"Gotcha!" Largo said. Frederick nodded as he looked at the others "Is everyone ready to go?" He asked them.

Everyone nodded at him. "All set and waiting for the word" Zaka said "The Imperials have been falling in numbers thankfully".

"I know...the invading front's nearly all here. This one's gonna be a major battle" Frederick said.

"I've made my peace with it and all, But...seeing them lined up out there's...heavy. Even for a Tesla like me" Rosie said.

That's when Alicia raised her hand "Umm...Frederick. Can I say something?" She said. Frederick nodded "Of course Alicia, The floor is yours".

Alicia nodded at him as she spoke.

"Um, I grew up in an orphanage. I don't have a family, And I always thought I was alone. But Welkin and Jacob showed me I was wrong. That I wasn't alone at all. Not anymore...Outer Heavens...you guys are my family now".

Everyone looked at her then at one another, Largo spoke up. "Outer Heavens your family?" He said.

Alicia nodded with a smile "Before a big battle like this...it's scary. I figure I feel just like all of you do. But when I think I'm here alongside my family. I feel strong enough to fight".

"Family, Huh? My old folks are gone and I got no siblings, But, I bet this is what it's like. Course, Any siblings of mine would grown up a lot better acting than you lot!" Largo said getting a chuckle out of everyone.

"Sounds odd to say, But...you're right. And I bet Jacob's watching over us all" Rosie said.

"Yeah, As well as his Tesla brother...and sister!" Riela said with her tongue sticking out playfully. Isara, Alicia, And Susie looked at her "Hey! We're a part of the Tesla brothers family too!" They said as they all looked at each other then laughed. Frederick smiled as he watched everyone. Imca then wrapped her arms around Frederick's waist.

"This family of ours is something else" Imca said. Frederick agreed "Yeah, Just like our family will be".

Imca then placed his hand on her stomach.

"Our baby will be happy to hear that" Imca said happily. Frederick smiled as he gently rubbed Imca's stomach.

"Yeah, Super happy" he said.

-the Empire-

The Soldiers that were at the capital were getting ready for the trip to Naggiar. The Emperor was in his personal armory as he got his hard metal broad sword ready for his armor. He walked back to his room as he got out of his royal attire and put on his armor. He had given the Calamity Raven a second chance to serve him after their failure at the base. But he warned them that should they fail again, The Naggiar plains would be there grave.

As the Emperor got his armor on, He stepped out of his room and to the war room.

-imperial war room-

The Emperor walked into the room as Alexander and Maximilian were present. Selvaria had just placed her helmet on as she came out of the other room.

"My lord, All troops have arrived at Naggiar and adopted combat positions" she said "This time we'll crush the feeble Tesla brats and see your lordship to the doorstep of Randgriz".

The Emperor nodded at Selvaria. "Thank you my child" he said.

"Make it so" Maximilian said "Selvaria, You have never failed us in your loyalties thus far. Nor mine. I exist because you exist, One aside the other. You go with our trust as well as mine".

Selvaria was speechless.

"Sir! Your grace...you are too kind. I was a worthless wretch before you brought me into the light of your Grace's company. Estranged from my parents before I could know them, Thrown into that research facility..." She said "The object of heinous experiments and deprived of human contact. But your Grace took me from that place, And you, And your family raised me to be a human before a Valkyria".

Maximilian closed his eyes.

"Then awaken the powers within you...I betrayed the trust you placed in me" he said. Selvaria shook her head at him.

"No, Grace. Once I learned that the Valkyria's powers stir only when the body faces death. I didn't hesitate a moment. I would gladly pierce this breast again, Even now" she said "When your family granted me the shield and lance from the ruins, I became Valkyria only to you. Never until then had I thought to feel pride in the Valkrur's blood within me".

The Emperor then placed his hand in Selvaria's shoulder.

"This is true, Selvaria. You have been loyal to my younger son, Maximilian" he said "Now is the time to show the world the power that blood holds. Let us go forth, Selvaria. Let us bring victory to the Imperial army".

Selvaria nodded at the Emperor "Yes sir!".


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104 to challenge God

A/n: hello everyone, It has been way too long. And I'm sorry. Last week, In all seriousness. I was in the hospital for about a week because my scar tissue was damaged badly and I had to have surgery. It was one of the most boring and painful weeks of my life, But hopefully that won't bother me from getting this story done. While I'm healing and waiting to get the staples out of me, I'll finish this story. This war is just about over and it's time we see how the Empire fairs against the Tesla soldiers.

Please enjoy.

-Naggiar-

Selvaria, The Emperor, And his Imperial army and Calamity Raven units all arrived at the Naggiar plains. They saw the bodies of many dead Imperial soldiers. The second wave of Imperial units stood in a line as Selvaria stood on top of one of the Imperial tanks, And the Emperor stood in front of his army.

"Tanks at 0-1-5. Gallian forces approaching! Approximately two regiments!" One Imperial soldier said to the Emperor. The Emperor smirked under his helmet.

"Silly fools..." He said as he looked up at Selvaria and nodded at her, Selvaria then aimed her lance. She smiled "Hmm. Now feel the power of the Valkyrur" she said as she charged her lance and fired at the Gallian tanks, Causing one of them to explode, as well as the other two next to it. Thankfully the soldiers inside were unharmed. Selvaria raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph, They survived. No matter, They were lucky" Selvaria said as she jumped off the Imperial tank and landed forward.

"My lord Maximilian...this time we will win. I promise you". That's when Selvaria dashed forward. The Emperor then pulled out his sword and aimed it forward.

"CHARGE!".

The Emperor and the rest of the Imperial and Calamity Raven units ran forward into the battlefield.

As the Imperial units were charging, Frederick and the Outer Heaven soldiers came forward as well. They all looked at the battlefield before them.

"Well, Here we are, I guess" Alicia said "That enemy camp looks awfully well-protected".

Frederick crossed his arms.

"Correction, "Was" well-protected" Frederick said "Since the Imperials don't have the firepower to take us down, This will be our chance to go in and clean up".

"That shouldn't be a problem" Welkin said.

That's when General Eleanor contacted them.

"Frederick! That Valkyria from Barious has been sighted here as well!" She said. This got everybody's attention.

"What!? Selvaria is here!?" Frederick said. "Yes, But not only that. There appears to be some kind of red armored soldier as well. However thankfully, The two of them aren't able to kill any of our soldiers".

Kurt was curious "A red armored soldier?" He said to himself.

"General! Can you send me an image of the red soldier?" Frederick asked her. Eleanor nodded on her end "I'll do what I can" she said. Frederick then looked at his comrades.

"Okay! All units, Scatter!".

The others nodded as they all went after the Imperials, Frederick then activated the Firefly Unicorns thrusters as he flew up into the sky. Frederick went after the Imperials that were all over the field. Frederick activated the beam tonfas as he then flew down and began to slash at the imperials one by one with the pink hot plasma.

"Agh! What is that!?" One Imperial soldier said as he dropped his gun. The other Imperials started to run as well "Run! Run! It's gonna kill us!" Another imperial soldier screamed. However, There running was all for nothing as Frederick cut them down with his beam sabers.

"Not even close!" Frederick said. Frederick then contacted the others on his codec "Welkin, How's everything on your end?" He asked him.

Welkin contacted back.

"We're doing good the Imperials are trying to take us down with rocket salvos. But there not doing them any good, Were almost near there mid camp" he said.

Frederick smiled "Okay good, You guys keep it up. Then we'll deal with the other Imperials" he said. That's when a large crash was heard. Frederick turned to the impact.

"The hell?".

"Ah, So here you are...how have you been since our little encounter at the castle?" Selvaria said "Heh heh...I need to pay you back for that defeat...".

Frederick smirked under his Firefly Unicorns helmet.

"Is that right? Well, I see you have on some new armor".

"Hmm, So you've noticed. With this...I am unparalleled! I see you've upgraded as well. So let us see who has the better armor".

"Not if I use Unicorns VT-D system on you!".

Frederick thanked his brother that Selvaria couldn't tell his voice since the suit deepened the users voice, Selvaria smirked as she aimed her lance at him.

"Your so called VT-D system will do you no good against me!" She said. That's when Frederick got a call.

"Big Boss! It's Alicia! We've occupied the enemies base camp!" She said. Frederick smirked "Good job guys!" He said.

"What!? Rrgh...those fools let them through. Fine, It's a mere delay" Selvaria said in anger as she glared at Frederick.

"You Tesla brats are always 15 steps ahead of us, But! My lord and I will make a counter in this battle. His Grace will be pleased".

Frederick got into a fighting stance. "Your Empire is going to be destroyed! And the Tesla soldiers will see that" Frederick said.

"I beg to differ...".

Frederick quickly turned around to see a figure in red armor as he held his great sword in his right hand. Frederick was a little shocked.

"Huh? What the the hell is Gundam Epyon doing here?" Frederick asked. The Emperor just looked at him, As well as Selvaria.

"Well I don't know who Gundam Epyon is, But I bet even he won't stand a chance against the lord of the Empire himself" the Emperor said with pride. Frederick just looked at him in awe.

"So your the Emperor himself huh? So we finally get to meet face to armored face! You had the nerve to strike Randgriz with an artillery strike!" Frederick said in anger. The Emperor glared at him.

"You have some nerve!" He said "You take over my command post all over Gallia, Kill my units, Out beat us in technology, And have the audacity to destroy my weapons plant in my city! You have caused me so much trouble! You and your younger brother have been a thorn. But that ends now! You win this round for now! But wait until we have all gathered. I will then kill you personally myself!".

The Emperor then glanced at Selvaria "Selvaria, Come with me so that we may gather the others".

"My lord!".

The Emperor and Selvaria then retreated as Frederick watched them. Frederick shook his head.

"You'll die here Epyon...by my own hands..." He said as he went to the captured base camp.

-the other camp-

The others just looked at the craters that were all over the battlefield that Selvaria caused.

"What IS she...some kinda monster?!" Rosie said.

"That's a Valkirya's real power" Largo said as he got out of his power armor as well as the others to move there bodies around. Frederick made his way to the other base as he got out of the Unicorn Firefly armor.

"Everyone!" Frederick said getting their attention. The others turned as they smiled to see Frederick. "Darling!" Imca said as she ran to him and held him, Frederick held Imca as the two kissed each other.

"Hey Hun, I have some major news to tell all of you" he said. Everyone gathered around, As they were gathering. A sniper scope was aimed at them from far away, As the sniper looked through the scope to find it's target.

"What's wrong Big Boss? Is everything okay?" Riela asked him. Frederick sighed as he gathered his thoughts.

"Since we've caused a stir to the Empire. The Emperor himself is here on the battlefield".

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"The Emperor of the Imperial Empire!? He's here!?" Kurt asked. Frederick nodded "Yes, I ran into him and Selvaria. They want the Tesla brothers so the two of them will be coming after us". Everyone just looked at Frederick until Imca spoke.

"Frederick, I can pose as you, While you take on your older brothers role" she said. Frederick just looked at her in disbelief.

"Imca no. You can't! Selvaria will kill you if she gets the chance. Have you seen her new armor?" Imca looked at him, She didn't faultier. She wasn't a coward, She was strong.

"No I haven't, But we can take them. You know that the Cyborg armor is strong enough to stand against a Valkyria. As well as the Firefly suit and the power armors, Frederick don't worry. I can handle this. Trust me...".

Frederick was worried with what he was about to say, But he knew she was right. "Okay...I trust you on this Imca" he said. Imca smiled, But that was short lived.

Bang!

"?!".

Everyone quickly turned to see a bullet hole in Alicia's side as she fell to the ground.

"Alicia!" Welkin yelled as everyone quickly ran to her.

"But...that can't be. We got them all?" Isara said.

"We don't have time to go search. We've got to get Alicia out of here" Zaka said. The others nodded as Kurt yelled to Welkin "Come on, Lieutenant. We've got to run, Bring Alicia!" He said.

Welkin was holding Alicia as he tried to wake her.

"Alicia!" Welkin said in a panic, Isara ran over to her brother as she helped him get Alicia into the medical camp.

A/n: still recovering...it's all I can do for now until the staples are removed from my chest. I hope you like this one, Sorry about this. I'll keep at my work for the time being.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105 Rage of the Unicorn

A/n: rage...just...rage. Don't fuck with a Tesla, Or his or her siblings.

Theme: Gundam Unicorn OST- Banshee

I highly recommend you look up the OST above. And play it as you read the part of the second fight.

-field hospital-

The others had gotten Alicia into the field hospital. Alicia was resting as Welkin and Frederick were looking over her.

"Oh, Alicia..." Welkin said with worry.

Frederick crossed his arms as he sighed. "We won't lose her, Welkin. I promise you that" he said.

Largo then walked into the tent.

"Hey, Big Boss...Lieutenant..." Largo said "They said that the bullet missed her organs, But she's still out cold, Huh...?".

Frederick turned to Largo "Yeah...Welkin and I are still waiting for her to wake up" Frederick said. Largo walked over to Welkin and Frederick.

"Come on guys. There ain't nothing we can do for her cooped up in here. We really got our hands full, Keeping these Imps down". Frederick and Welkin looked at each other then back at Alicia. "Yeah...you're right. We'll be back soon, Alicia" Welkin said. Frederick placed his right hand over Alicia's "Get better sister..." Frederick said.

That's when the medic came into the tent.

"Lieutenant Gunther...Big Boss Tesla...might I have a word?" She asked them. The two soldiers turned to her. "Sure, What's up?" Frederick and Welkin said.

"Well, It's...I'd feel more comfortable if we could talk alone" the medic said. Largo nodded "Right. I'll head on back to the squad, Big Boss" he said.

"Thanks, Largo. Get everyone ready to move out" Frederick said. Largo nodded as he walked out. The medic walked over to them "I'm sorry to keep the both of you. I know that you've got a squad to run here" she said.

"It's fine, What is it?" Frederick said.

"Well, I removed the bullet from Alicia's body, But when I took a look at it, It...it's...the bullet wasn't of Imperial make. It was a Outer Heaven sniper rifle round, Sir".

Frederick and Welkin were in shock.

"Wh-what!?" Welkin said.

The medic continued. "And not just a normal round, Either. It's part of the old weapon series that Jacob made. From a WA 2000 semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle". Frederick just looked at the medic in disbelief.

"So you're saying...you think Alicia was shot by someone on our side?!" Frederick said. The medic pondered "I can't be completely sure, But...I believe it's a very real possibility" she said.

Welkin shook his head.

"But, Why? What would anyone stand to gain from shooting someone in their own camp?!" He said. As they were debating, Crawly came into the tent.

"Frederick! Sorry to interrupt your conversation. But I need to talk with you" he said. Frederick looked at Crawly and nodded "Yes, Sir!" Frederick said as he looked at Welkin "I'll be right back, Welkin".

"Right" Welkin said.

Frederick followed Crawly.

-the command camp-

Frederick and Crawly walked into the tent as Eleanor looked at them, Eleanor walked over to them. "Frederick" Eleanor said "I heard that the Emperor is here on the battlefield". Frederick nodded "Yes, General. I ran into him and Selvaria, They said that he'll gather his army to have a final stand against us" Frederick said.

"I see..." Eleanor said "Then this will be it".

"However...our army, Nor metal gear Dynamo. Is equipped to fight a Valkirya!" Crawly said. Frederick snapped his fingers.

"But Unicorn firefly can!" He said "My brother used it against her before time and again without fail. This will be easy!".

Crawly pondered at the idea, He had never really seen the firefly in action. But who was he to say that it wouldn't work. "Alright, Go for it. But...what about the Emperor?".

Frederick tighten his left bionic arm.

"I'll kill him myself!".

-meanwhile at the field hospital-

Some of the Diamond Dog soldiers stood around the field hospital as they were ordered by Welkin to protect Alicia. The Diamond Dogs walked back and forth as they kept there eye out of anything suspicious. One soldier was looking up front as he made sure to be on the lookout.

"Nothing so far.." He said, That's when he turned to the tent to see it move, As someone walked inside.

"Hmm? Who was that?" He said to himself.

Inside the tent, A soldier carrying a Valkirya lance and shield walked over to Alicia's bed. The soldier then placed the lance and shield on her bed as it started to glow. Alicia then rose up from her bed as she started to have a blue aura around her as her eyes then glowed bright red.

-back at the battlefield-

The battlefield was a mess of broken weapons, Dead bodies, And destroyed tanks. All of which were Imperial, As not a single Outer Heaven soldier was harmed. Selvaria and the Emperor were standing in front of the 200,000 Imperial soldiers as well as 300 Imperial tanks, And what was left of Calamity Raven.

The Emperor aimed his great sword at the enemy.

"Listen to me, Gallia! Cast aside your weapons and surrender! If you do not, Naggiar's plains...will drink deeply of your blood!" The Emperor said as all of his remaining Imperial soldiers cheered and roared.

The Outer Heaven soldiers didn't flee or fear the Imperials. As they stood there ground. However there unbreakable position was interrupted as a bright light came from behind them. The Outer Heaven soldiers turned around and were in shock.

"Wait a minute...I don't believe it" one Diamond Dog soldier said. Alicia came forward as she walked past her comrades, However...she was conscious. Alicia looked at her comrades as she saw there faces of disbelief.

Welkin was at a loss for words.

"No! She can't be a Valkirya!" He said. Frederick blinked as he then ran after her.

"Alicia!" Frederick cried out. Alicia stopped in front of the team as she turned to see Frederick run to her.

"Ah! Brother!" Alicia said as Frederick stopped in front of her. As they were talking, The Emperor and Selvaria looked at each other.

"Another scion to the Valkyrur?" They both said as the Emperor then raised his right arm.

"Selvaria..." He said "This world has no need for two. Take her out!" The Emperor then placed his thumb under his neck as he moved it aside. Selvaria nodded as she glared at Alicia and charged at her.

"Move aside!" Selvaria yelled. Alicia and Frederick just kept looking at each other.

"I...I didn't know that you were a Valkirya, Alicia" Frederick said in disbelief.

"Neither did I..." Alicia said "But I-Frederick look out!" Alicia then pushed Frederick out of the way as Selvaria struck Alicia hard, Making her hit the ground and tumble.

Frederick saw the whole thing.

"Alicia!" He said "Selvaria! Don't you dare...!". Selvaria then aimed her lance at him. "Silence! You'll get your death soon enough" she said as she went after Alicia. Frederick took the opportunity to make a run for it back to base camp to get the Unicorn Firefly suit. Selvaria charged after Alicia as she then took her down with another strong hit from her lance, Alicia was able to quickly active her lance and shield at the last second. But was thrown back into a cliff side.

"Agh!" Alicia cried in pain from the attack. She had no idea on how to even use her Valkirya powers, This was all too new for her too fast. As she could only block and doge. She saw Selvaria come at her again at full force as Alicia held up her shield in hope and in fear.

"No use!" Selvaria said as she sent an energy shockwave at her, Causing Alicia to flinch at the attack and drop her lance.

"Ah!" Alicia said as she tried to reach for her lance, But it was swung aside by the Emperor.

"I don't think you'll need that" he said as he aimed his sword at her. Alicia quickly used her shield to swat at the Emperors weapon, However that gave Selvaria time to strike her again.

"Gah!" Alicia said as she was thrown back a few feet as she fell to the ground harder than the last time. Selvaria smiled as the Emperor nodded at her to finish the job, Selvaria then ran at Alicia again.

The others worried. "Alicia!" Riela yelled as she ran after her "Kurt! I'm going to help her!". Kurt tried to stop her.

"Riela, Wait a minute! You don't have enough energy to take her on! You know that!" He said. Riela stopped as she looked at Kurt with a smile.

"I know...but I won't let her hurt my friends" she said as she ran after Alicia. Kurt tried to go after Riela, But the others stopped him.

"Kurt no! You can't go after her!" Roise said.

"Hey! Come on! Let go! I have to help her and Alicia!" Kurt said.

"Don't be stupid kid, You'll be killed!" Knute said.

Kurt was trying to break free as he saw Riela run over to Alicia as she grabbed her lance and shield and activated her Valkirya powers as well.

"Well, So you have two Valkirya's, Interesting. But foolish!" The Emperor said "Selvaria, Kill them both".

Selvaria then charged up her lance and aimed it at them.

"With pleasure my lord" Selvaria said as she then released her attack at them. Riela held up the shield and closed her eyes, But she didn't feel anything. She then opened up her eyes to see the Unicorn Firefly suit in front of her and Alicia as it took the attack.

"Bro!" Riela said, Frederick turned to her "Take Alicia and go! Now! I'll handle this!" Frederick said. Riela nodded her head as she got Alicia and made a run for it using her Valkirya abilities. Frederick was now furious at both the Emperor and Selvaria, And he would make sure that one of them paid the ultimate price for trying to harm his sister.

"Now...NOW YOU'RE BOTH FUCKING DEAD!".

Frederick negated the blast at the Imperial army as he killed about over 392 units or more. The Emperor was in shock.

"No! You'll pay for that boy!" The Emperor said as he held his sword and ran at Frederick. Frederick then glanced at the Emperor and Selvaria.

"Activating VT-D system".

VT-D system: Activated! Commence destroy mode...

The suit then started to transform, The armor seams began to separate and lock down into various hard points. The newly exposed psyco-frames then emitted a pinkish red glow, The suit had now started to become taller, And the head transformed to having a standard Gundam feature. The visor and face guard retracts into the head to reveal the mouth plate, And the horn shaped antenna splits into a golden yellow V-fin. The two locked in concealed beam sabers have now extended out of the backpack.

Selvaria raised an eyebrow. "So this is your so called VT-D system" she said "But it will prove to be futile! Rraaaaugh!" Selvaria ran at Frederick with full force like last time with Alicia. That's when Frederick pulled out his right beam saber and struck the Emperors sword, Cutting it in two.

"What!? Impossible!" The Emperor said has he held up his broken sword. Frederick aimed his beam saber at the Emperors face "I'll deal with you in a second!" He threatened as he then activated the burning finger system as he held up his left hand.

"This hand of mine is burning red! It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" He said as he held his left arm back as it began to glow.

"ERUPTING! BURNING FINGER!".

That's when Frederick held out his left hand and grabbed Selvaria's lance stopping her attack.

"What?! This is...this isn't..." She said as she tried to get her lance out of his grip. Frederick's burning finger was starting to burn and the high heat was eating away at her weapon as the sharp tip of her lance broke.

Selvaria backed away as she looked at her lance.

"Dammit! Not again!" She said as she made her lance spin in rapid speed "I'll kill you you meddlesome Tesla!". Frederick glared at her through his helmet.

"Then I'll rip you apart! Piece by piece!" Frederick said as he then charged his thrusters and flew forward as he pulled out his left beam saber and began to cut down all of the Imperials that were standing. Thousands upon thousands were cut into pieces by Unicorns beam sabers, No Imperial was spared. Not even the Calamity Raven soldiers were safe.

Selvaria watched as her comrades were being slaughtered. The Emperor finally had enough. "Selvaria! End the boy! Kill him and bring me his head!" The Emperor said in fury. Selvaria quickly dashed after Frederick as she charged her lance again, Coating her weapon in cobalt flames.

"Die Jacob!" Selvaria said as she jumped into the air, Frederick was able to glance at her for a second as he then flew up into the air and used his suits thrusters at full speed as he then dashed all over Selvaria in blinding speeds. Selvaria felt her exposed body parts feel the hot pink plasma touch parts of her skin, As the beam sabers cut through her armor like butter.

"This can't be! This armor is advanced! It can't be destroyed!" Selvaria said. That's when Frederick quickly flew up to her face as he quickly put up his beam sabers and held up his hands together and slammed them into Selvaria's face as she crashed into the ground, Rendering her unconscious.

"Selvaria!" The Emperor said as he glared at Frederick "Jacob! I'll kill you for this! I swear it!".

"Speaking of that..." Frederick said as he then dashed at the Emperor, As he activated the shining finger and burning finger systems.

"Shining burning fingers!" Frederick roared as he held out his hands, The Emperor used his broken sword to attack. But it was futile, As he could feel something going right through his chest and something holding his head.

"Agh...pah...ughhh..." The Emperor coughed up his blood as it was dripping from the helmet. Frederick pulled the Emperor up to his face.

"This war is over, And this battle has declared a victor from the start. And It isn't you...Epyon" Frederick said as he then released his hand from the Emperors chest as a fresh hole was now in the center.

"You...bastered...I still have one final attack. My son, Maximilian and his...Marmota" the Emperor said with his life giving out on him. Frederick smirked "Well, Guess we'll have to tear it down then" he said as he then ripped the Emperors head from his body, Spine and all. As it dangled from the head. Frederick then threw the Emperors head on the ground and stomped on it over and over again.

"That! Is! For! Fucking! With! My! Sisters!" Frederick said in a rage. He then glared at the very few remaining Imperials who were in utter shock, Horror, And true fear. Even some of Frederick's comrades couldn't believe what he just did.

"YOU IMPERIALS WANNA FIGHT!? HUH!? I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU JUST LIKE I DID YOUR EMPEROR! I'LL ANY IMPERIALS THAT COME IN MY WAY! COME ON!" Frederick roared at the top of his lungs.

The few remaining Imperial quickly got Selvaria who was badly injured again and her armor was totaled, As they high tailed it and ran for there lives. Frederick started to calm down as he turned off the Unicorns destroy mode, "Frederick!".

Frederick turned to see Imca run to him as she held him tightly.

"Imca..." Frederick said tiredly. Imca just hushed him "Shhh, It's okay. Just relax, It's over Frederick. We won" she said as she walked him back to camp "Come, Let's go see Alicia".

-the field hospital-

The watershed battle on the Naggiar plains needed in the victory of the Outer Heaven forces as predicted. It made history not only with it's ferocity, But with the soldier that killed the Emperor. The Imperial army, What was left of it then fell to retreat, While Outer Heaven's grasp on victory tighten.

Frederick was in the field hospital as well as Alicia and Riela. Frederick was in fact shacking a bit, He was the only and in fact the first person to kill the Emperor of the Empire. Alicia and Riela were getting treated as well.

Welkin walked into the tent as he went to Alicia's side. "Alicia! Are you all right!?" Welkin asked her in worry. Alicia looked at Welkin, She had bandages on her body. But thanks to her Valkirya blood they were quickly healing.

"Welkin..." Alicia said "I'm...I saw everything. I saw you...Riela. Frederick. But then after that...I was shot wasn't I? But here I am, Alive and fully healed...and it's like...my family looks at me differently now...like they're scared".

"Oh sis..." Frederick said "we have a lot to talk about".

A/n: sorry about this...next chapter, Time to play who done it.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106 the suspect

-Outer Heaven-

After the return from Naggiar, All of the Diamond Dog staff were doing there own thing. However Welkin and Frederick were in Jacob's old office as they were thinking about Alicia's condition.

Welkin was sitting in a chair as Frederick was on the other side of the desk as he leaned back in thought. The boys were trying to figure out who would attack Alicia on there own side.

"Any luck on who our traitor is Frederick?" Welkin asked. Frederick looked at Welkin and slowly shook his head at him "No...not a single person fits my mind" he said.

"-sighs- this is going to be hard" Welkin said.

As the two were thinking, There was a knock at the door.

"Sirs, May I come in?" A soldier asked. "Sure come in" Frederick said. The soldier came in, It was the soldier that was on guard duty for Alicia.

"What's up, Soldier?" Frederick asked him.

The Diamond Dog soldier adjusted his throat "Well Big Boss, After the incident at Naggiar. I decided to look into Alicia's condition". This got the boys full attention.

"We're listening..." Welkin said.

"Well...for starters, I got the bullet from the medic and asked for the details on what you both were told. It's shape and markings perfectly match rounds used by the WA 2000 semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle series".

"I see...so Alicia really was shot by someone inside the Outer Heaven force" Frederick said. The Diamond Dog soldier continued "That's not all...I...I also found out who fired it too".

Frederick looked at him with curiosity as his hands tightened.

"And the shooter?" Welkin asked.

"Yes sir, It's...".

"Tell us soldier" Frederick said. The Diamond Dog soldier rubbed his head through his hair.

"Well, When I was on guard duty for Alicia. I saw that someone had walked into her tent, And the person that came out...was Lieutenant Landzaat. But not only that, Records show that he also checked out the WA 2000 semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle too".

"What?! Faldio had the gun? Are you sure that's not some mistake?" Welkin asked. The Diamond Dog soldier shook his head.

"It's rare for a tank commander to ask for a sniper rifle, So the clerk remembered him. Sir, After we received the Chimera weapons. We stocked the old versions of all the guns for safe keeping as a just in case situation. And all of the WA 2000 semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifles are all put up, Except for the one Lieutenant Landzaat checked out and has yet to be returned" he said "I can't...it's...it's hard for me to believe it too".

"Faldio...? It couldn't be..." Welkin said. Frederick then got up from his seat.

"Let's go and find out Welkin" Frederick said.

-Faldio's room-

Welkin and Frederick walked up to Faldio's door and knocked on it.

"Hey, Faldio. You in?" Welkin said. They waited until Frederick opened the door. "Guess not..." Frederick said as they looked around the room.

"Notes on the Valkyrian race"..."The Anthropology of the Valkyrur"...?" Welkin said "Maybe he was reading up on the enemy".

"Let's pray that's the case, Welkin" Frederick said as he looked on Faldio's desk. He then spotted something "Hmm? What's this?".

Frederick then picked up the books and notes as he read them.

"Alicia must be made to awaken...". Welkin quickly walked over to him as he said that.

"What...!?" He said.

"I know...here, There's more" Frederick said as he continued "Alicia must be made to awaken. No matter how much I try, I can think of no other way. I almost wished I had never joined them on that expedition to the Barious ruins. I'm convinced that the inner chamber was built to admit only Valkyur, But the door opened at her touch. That could only mean that the blood of their tribe courses through her veins. Still, On that day my friend and I went to the desert outpost. I was shocked to find her bathed in that uncanny light that night in the field. Through I doubted my eyes, I never once doubted. That light was the Valkrian blue flame. Ultimately, I had no choice but to accept the simple truth that Alicia is one of them.

"I'd already begun to question all I knew. The walls of the temple sanctum were inscribed with the Valkyrur's account of history. History as it truly was. We were all taught of the Darcsen Calamity, And how their actions forever scorched the land. But this account told a different story...by one Valkyrur herself that betrayed her own. The Valkyrur invaded this land from the north, Slaying the indigenous Darcsen people as they came. Their grasp of ragnite technology and the art of war were vastly superior to that it could almost rival Outer Heavens technology".

"They trained the destructive power of ragnite on the Darcsens land, Burned it to ash, Then had the gall to pass the blame of their inhuman deeds off on their Darcsen slaves. Darcsens have borne that stigma ever since, While the Valkyrur became godlike saviors. The victors simply rewrote the history books. The Barious ruins promulgate a lie to all but their own descendants as hard fact. Reading about the Valkyrur's power, The true face of these "Saviors", Left me stunned. Yet at the same time, I cannot help but think of how useful it could be to us now".

"Since then, I've investigated every text and report on the Valkyrur I could find. They lead me to believe that at least a few scions of the Valkyrur must have survived to this day. All across Europa, These rare individuals live and die unaware of their own nature. But history has recorded rare cases of individuals who have awakened to their powers. Their stories share one common thread: all of them suffered grave wounds before awakening. If those accounts are correct, The blood of the Valkyrur stirs at the approach of death. Their power, Having slept for thousands of years, Bursts awake at one step shy of the end".

"Once awakened, If one of these individuals takes hold of the refined ragnite arms of their ancestors, They make their mark on history as one of the Valkyrur of old. I couldn't stop myself. I stole the Valkyrain lance and shield out of the university archive. Supposedly their blood serves to amplify the ragnite's natural power. I have no idea what science lies behind it. Perhaps it's a consequence of their origins in the ragnite-rich northern regions. Regardless of the reason, The Valkyria's life force itself calls forth a reaction from the stone".

"With Jacob's death, And Frederick not being able to accept his role as Big Boss. The enemy Valkyria at the Naggiar plains thankfully couldn't kill any of our forces, But she had to be dealt with. I could not afford to stay my hand on account of ethics...I had the rifle, And forced myself to use it. I shot her. I placed the lance and shield on her unconscious form...I was wracked with insecurity and guilt, Hands red with the blood of my best friend's love. But now I know. The choice I made was right...and think that Jacob would agree with me on that at least".

Frederick closed the book as he slammed it on the table!

"FALDIO!" Frederick and Welkin yelled. A Diamond Dog soldier came into the room "H-hello Big Boss and Lieutenant. Is something wrong?" He asked them.

"Faldio! Where is he!?" Welkin demanded.

"Sir! General Varrot called just called him in. He left only a minute ago".

"Thank you soldier" Frederick said as he looked at Welkin "Let's go talk with him". Welkin then shook his head at him "I'll talk with him" he said.

Frederick was surprised.

"What!? Welkin! He shot my sister!".

"I know, But I also know that you share your brothers temper. The last thing we need is bloodshed" Welkin said. Frederick sighed as he looked away.

"Dammit! Fine! Talk with him" he said "I'll take these notes on the truth of the Valkirya history to Cordelia and Ellet. Then...I'll visit Alicia and Riela".

Welkin nodded at him as he placed his hand on Frederick's shoulder. "Thank you, Frederick. I appreciate it, I really do" he said as they walked out and went there separate ways.

-Eleanor's office-

Welkin burst into the room as he saw Eleanor and Faldio looking at him. Welkin marched over to his friend.

"Faldio, I'm only going to ask you this once. But I'll tell you now that you are very lucky that I was able to calm Frederick down so he wouldn't be here" Welkin said.

"Was it you who shot Alicia?".

Faldio looked at him as he turned away.

"Yeah, I shot her".

Welkin looked at Faldio in anger as he punched him in the face as he then grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me why...why did you have to shoot her!?" Welkin demanded.

"The people...Gallia needed her" Faldio said. Welkin was confused.

"What do you mean?" Welkin asked.

Faldio held his arm "Now let me ask you a question. How else do you think we could have won that battle? If not for Alicia's power, Gallia would have-".

"We won that's all that matters. And we did it without Alicia's power. Besides Faldio! Alicia lost to the enemy Valkirya anyway!".

"But still, I'm just talking about that! I'm talking about Gallia's future! How else are we supposed to survive, Welkin?! Caught on either side by Giants! It's Alicia. Our Valkirya! She's the only one who can protect us from them!".

"Wrong!" Welkin said "Our side gaining power won't end this war! All it does is escalate the conflict. We've come this far without the use of a Valkirya, Faldio. Haven't you forgot that? Haven't you forgot what Jacob died for? What he worked so hard to create? We're a third superpower now. We're just as much a giant as they are! We worked hard to get where we are now, We're Outer Heaven!".

Faldio knew Welkin was right, But he tried to think of a comeback.

"And who will take Frederick's place if he dies?" He said "Who can run Outer Heaven then? We need Alicia, As our Valkirya for Outer Heaven! Jacob would agree-".

That's when Eleanor slammed her hand on her desk as she stood up.

"That's enough!" She said "Listen to each other. You may both be right. But still, You're both very wrong. I don't claim to have the perfect answer either. However, Bringing Jacob or Frederick into this situation on the future is something I will not have! Especially from you Faldio! I know Jacob, And he wouldn't dare place his hands to a Valkirya! And Frederick too! He is his older brothers spiritual successor, And is doing the best he can! But regardless of the reason. Attacking one of your own comrades is deplorable. By Gallian military law, I remand you to the stockade until further notice, Faldio. And you, Welkin. 24 hours in isolation for engaging in fisticuffs" she said.

Welkin sighed as he walked out, As Faldio followed suit. Eleanor watched them leave as she looked out her window.

"Oh Jacob...what must you be thinking right now?" She said.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107 mission brief: March to the Citadel

-meeting room-

After Welkin had settled down for 24 hours, He was able to get back to work. Frederick had come back home after his visits were all done. Alicia and Riela were happy to seen him when he visited them in the recovery room. But now they had to work out on getting the war done and finished.

Frederick, Welkin, Largo, Rosie, Alicia, Imca were present for the meeting. General Eleanor came into the room. "I apologize for the wait" she said "Now then, Thanks to the victory at Naggiar. Our forces have pushed back the enemy back to the border. The Imperials are currently holed up in the citadel at Ghirlandaio".

"Ghirlandaio..." Welkin said. Eleanor nodded "Yes, A crucial checkpoint along the commerce routes tying Gallia to the East since medieval times, The pass at Ghirlandaio had been fortified for ages. The existing structure was rebuilt as a modern fortress during the First Europan War, And it's grounds were littered with the casualties of war. But now, In this current war, It houses the Empire's command center, And now it stands as their final stronghold" she said.

"What's our strategy for attacking the citadel, Big Boss?" Largo asked Frederick. Frederick pondered "Hmm, We'll send in some tanks to blow us an entrance into the citadel. We'll only be sending the team we have now, I'm not risking the lives of our family members" Frederick said.

"You sure we'll be enough, Frederick?" Imca asked him with a tiny bit of worry. Frederick thought about it again to be sure as he nodded.

"Mhm, I know this is a bit much for everyone. But if we win this, Then we'll drive the Empire out of Gallia for good. Let this be our final battle. Let's go!".

Everyone smiled as they got there things ready to go and set off to the fortress.

-meanwhile in Ghirlandaio-

Maximilian was in his command chair as he was having visions of his past as he awaited for Selvaria to come back. He was thinking back to the incident that happened to him and his mother:

-flashback-

"It hurts...mother, Where are you?!".

"Hey! Their's a survivor. It's too late for the mother, Come on we've got to get the child out. Now!"

"Mother, Where are you? Mother! Mother!".

-flashback end-

As Maximilian was dreaming, Selvaria spoke up to get his attention.

"Sire...your grace..." She said. Maximilian opened his eyes as he saw his loyal soldier covered in scars, Small wounds, And broken armor. He sighed as he leaned back.

"Hmph...that incident grows old and stale. Selvaria, What news have you from the front?" Maximilian asked her.

"Sire. They seek to push our soldiers past the border. And the total of their forces approach is much greater than ours" she said "Not only that your grace...but...your father was killed in Naggiar. By Jacob himself".

Maximilian sighed with a bit of anger "I see...the advantage now begins to sway towards the other side. It seems the loss at Naggiar has ended our hopes of strolling through the gates of Randgriz". Selvaria was saddened as she spoke again.

"The fault lies with me! This would be over had I but defeated Jacob and won at Naggiar. Your grace, Grant me another chance against the Tesla brothers, I beg you! Please allow me to fight for your glory, Sire!" She said.

Maximilian looked at her as he got up from his chair and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Dear Selvaria...do you truly wish to be of help?" He asked her. Selvaria looked at Maximilian with hope in her eyes. "Yes! More than anything!" She said "From the time you saved me your grace...I've...known...that I love you more than I do my own life. Sire I want to work in the service of your dreams!".

Maximilian just looked at her.

"Very well. So Selvaria, You report that the strength of Jacob was able to kill my father. In that case, To truly end the Tesla brothers, Let the fire of destruction rain down upon them. Use the final flame of the Valkirya" Maximilian said.

Selvaria was in shock and heartbreak at his order.

"But...?!" Selvaria said. Maximilian then walked past her as he stopped. "Your grace...".

"The hour of your death shall mark the inauguration of our rule. Farewell, Selvaria" Maximilian said as he walked away from her, Selvaria had tears swelling up in her eyes, She couldn't believe the order that he gave her. Selvaria fell to her knees as she felt her heart break into pieces.

"Am I...am I reduced to this now?" She said to herself as she let her tears come down her face "Everything I've worked so hard to achieve...all my love and embraced affection is now reduced to ash. Your grace...I...I..." Selvaria then just let herself silently cry as she just felt her heart shatter more and more within her.

As Selvaria was by herself, Maximilian went over to Jaeger. "Can't say I'm impressed, Your Grace. Making a lady cry?" Jaeger said. Maximilian just had a cold expression.

"This is simply one of a number of scenarios we'd planned for since before Naggiar. If her prowess as a Valkirya is insufficient, Selvaria's uses quickly narrow to one alone" he said.

"Hmph..." Jaeger said "Anyway, There's a messenger here for you straight from Castle Randgriz".

"So there is, Let him wait. I have no time for simple messengers now" Maximilian said "We are set to commence Operation Steel Scythe. Jaeger, Prepare to return back east". Jaeger was surprised.

"What?! Then it's... The Marmota's finished?!" He said.

"It is. Word has come that it has completed it's trial run. The Tesla's are hasty to assume victory. We shall see them gutted yet" Maximilian said as he walked out. Jaeger watched him walk away as he looked at Selvaria who was still on her knees.

"I'm sorry..." Jaeger said as he left.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108 family's shield

Frederick was walking outside as he saw his small team setting up. He saw Zaka as he was getting his tank ready, Frederick smiled at him as he went over to Largo, Rosie, And Imca.

"Is everybody here?" Frederick asked them. Rosie shook her head at him "No. Still no Alicia, Big Boss" she said.

"I see...well, Let's start unfortunately" Frederick said as Zaka walked over to them.

"I already heard from the other Diamond Dogs. We're preparing to attack their stronghold?" Zaka said. Frederick nodded "That's right. It's a rough one. But this is a critical mission". Largo shrugged, "Eh, We'll handle this no problem. We're Diamond Dogs after all" he said as something came up in his head "With that settled, There's one question I gotta ask you, Big Boss. Alicia's Valkirya powers and all...you plan to use those this time, Too?".

Frederick shook his head at him.

"No, Absolutely not Largo. I have faith in your natural abilities. Who needs Valkyrur when I've got all of you?" Frederick said.

Largo smiled "Good answer. I'd expect no less from you, Frederick" he said.

"We're ready for anything out there. After all, This could very well be it" Welkin said "Frederick, Let's go talk with Alicia".

Frederick crossed his arms.

"Okay, Welkin. You guys gonna be okay?" He asked them. Imca walked over to Frederick with a smile on her face. "Yeah, We're fine. You and Welkin go be with Alicia okay. She needs the both of you real bad right now" Imca said.

Frederick smiled "Alright, You all know what your doing. Let's go, Welkin". Welkin nodded as they both left, As they both left Rosie pondered.

"But does he?" Rosie said "This is a tough one, Even for nature boy". Largo glanced at Rosie "Having Alicia and the Lieutenant moping around is a drag for the whole squad" he said "I hope for everyone's sake they can pull outta this funk real soon".

-elsewhere-

Welkin and Frederick were walking around the area until they spotted Alicia leaning on the ground. "Alicia, There you are. What's up?" Welkin said. Alicia stood up as she turned to them.

"Look at this guys. Guess what...I found some lion's paw growing while I was out on my walk" Alicia said as she walked over to them and placed a lion's paw flower on both of them "There we go. Very sharp! Makes you two look like real gentlemen".

"Thanks sis" Frederick said.

Alicia looked at the ground as she then held onto Welkin, Welkin held her as well as Frederick rubbed Alicia's head.

"Guys..." Alicia said "They said it was Faldio...is it true?".

"Afraid so" Frederick said.

"Then when I...when I walked through camp before. Some of them got down on their knees, Like they were worshipping me...praise the Valkyria...the god-child...they...they were begging me to save Gallia. Me. I mean, What am I supposed to say to that?".

"Alicia, I..." Welkin said.

"What kind of life can...I love from now on?" Alicia said. Welkin just looked at her "I wish I knew..." Welkin said. Frederick spoke up.

"I think I do" he said getting there attention "You don't have to have this kind of stress on you, After all sis, You still have a long young life ahead of you. You don't have to use your powers as a weapon, But maybe...maybe as a shield. You get what I'm saying?" Frederick said.

Alicia and Welkin just looked at him.

"Use my powers...as a shield?" Alicia said. Frederick nodded "Yeah, You're not a weapon, Alicia, But a shield. To protect your loved ones and your family. But the choice is yours to make if you want to use your powers or not, Nobody is forcing you to use them, Alicia".

Alicia and Frederick both looked at Frederick until they looked at each other until they blushed. Alicia then released her hold on him.

"Heh. Well, I'm sorry! Guess that was pretty heavy. Here we are right before the last battle and I'm not helping things one little bit. Don't worry about me!" Alicia said as she gave Frederick a salute "Sergeant Alicia Melchiott, Sir. Reporting and ready for duty! My mind is focused and ready, See you on the battlefield, Big Boss" she said before turning away from them before looking down a bit as she ran off.

Frederick and Welkin looked at her worriedly.

"Alicia..." Welkin said. Frederick placed his hand on Welkin's shoulder "Give her some time man, Come on. We better prepare". Welkin looked at Frederick and nodded at him "Yeah...I hope your right" he said.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109 final assault

-Ghirlandaio-

Frederick, Welkin, Largo, Rosie, Alicia, And Imca were riding on metal gear Dynamo as they made there way to the citadel. Isara was careful to make sure to go at a normal speed so they wouldn't fall off. Zaka had a group of eight T-14 Armata Main Battle Tanks with him. The tanks and Jets were all customized with the Chimera weapons as well, Making their missions go by smoothly and quickly. The group all stopped as they reached there destination.

"Here we are...Ghirlandaio" Frederick said "Foot soldiers, Mortars, Tanks...you name it, They'll be sending it all at us. All right soldiers, Move out!".

Isara then gently placed dynamos arm down to the ground as Largo, Rosie, Welkin, Alicia, And Imca all got off and ran forward. Zaka contacted his team of tanks to go forward as well. Frederick looked up at Dynamo.

"Isara, Do you still have the cyborg suit with you in Dynamos back armor storage container?" Frederick asked her on his codec. Isara responded back "Yes, I have it" she said "You're not going to use Unicorn?".

"No not this time" Frederick said as he walked over to the metal gears back "I want to have some fun and give the Imperials a tiny bit of a fighting chance". Frederick then got on his cyborg suit as the helmet closed and the X marking on the helmet glowed yellow. He pulled out his high frequency blade.

"Okay, Now-".

"Frederick wait!" Isara said "There's something else in the container for you". Frederick leaned back as he looked inside the storage container to see a small box as he pulled it out and opened it.

Inside was a revolver, However. This wasn't a normal kind of revolver. It had a polished wooden stock, a uniform metallic body, It also had some kind of charge piece on the left side of the barrel as well that was emitting a small red light.

"That gun is a High Explosive .44 Magnum. It also has a double trigger too. The Magnum appears as an ordinary pistol, but it fires remote-detonated lithium bullets with the weapon's alternate fire. The bullets are covered in glycerin that stick to anything. And the gun is unlimited as well" Isara said. Frederick spun the gun in his right hand on his index finger.

"Well well, I've been waiting to try this baby out for a long time" Frederick said as he placed his new gun on his holster "Thank you, Isara".

"You're welcome, Frederick" Isara said with a smile. Frederick then ran forward as Isara followed him. As the Diamond Dogs were coming after them, The Imperials had there weapons at the ready. Dahau walked forward as he smirked.

"Well, It looks we have guests" he said "Zig! Lydia! Prepare for defense positions". Lydia and Zig got into combat positions, Zig got his broadsword ready as he charged forward with his unit of Calamity Raven soldiers. Lydia got into a heavy tank as she moved it forward.

"So...this is our final stand hmm?" Lydia said. Dahau got on the tank as he got an Imperial machine gun. Dahau got some binoculars as he looked at the Outer Heaven threat.

"I see eight tanks, That walking tank, six soldiers, hmm. One of them being the phantom soldier" Dahau said. Lydia's ears perked up "He's here!?" Lydia asked.

"Calm down, We're here to fight. We don't have time to converse! This is our final chance, In order to make our dream a reality. We have to play the role of guard dog" Dahau said. Lydia sighed, She really didn't want to fight him. But she also realized that if they failed in there mission, Then they would be killed by the Imperials.

"Fine..." Lydia said as she aimed the main cannon at them and fired. Isara saw the incoming shell. "Imperial attack!" Isara said as she pulled out Dynamos beam saber and cut the shell in half. Dahau raked an eyebrow.

"Impressive..." He said "Be on guard, Soldiers!". The Imperials and Calamity Raven soldiers complied, But were instantly shot down by the Diamond Dogs. Dahau watched as the Diamond Dogs scattered about the field. Dahau gritted his teeth at their advance as he then aimed at some of the Diamond Dogs and fired upon them. However, His bullets just deflected right off their armor.

"Damn! What the hell is this!?" Dahau said in frustration. "Commander Dahau! This is Zig, Our enemies have broken through our defense" Zig said on the wireless radio.

Dahau was a bit surprised "What?! Already?" He said. Zig was about to respond until he saw Frederick come at him as he and Zig clashed swords. Frederick was able to see an opening in Zig's battle stance as he then raised his sword up and was able to push back Zig's large broadsword.

"Ah! Not bad, You've gotten better last time we fought" Zig said as he then began to swing his sword horizontally, But Frederick was quick to attack Zig as he dropped kicked him to the ground. Zig leaned up as he looked over at his sword as Frederick stomped on it, Breaking it in two. "Dammit..." Zig said as he looked up at Frederick to accept his fate. But Frederick simply walked past him, Zig was stunned as he then got up and looked at him.

"H-hey! Why...why didn't you try to kill me...?" Zig asked Frederick, Frederick stopped as he turned to him.

"Because if I killed you, Then I wouldn't sleep well tonight" he said as he then ran forward leaving a confused Zig behind. Dahau looked through his binoculars as he saw that Zig was still alive.

'He spared him...?' He thought 'But why? What is he up to?'. Dahau's thoughts were interrupted as the heavy tank was hit.

"Rah!" Dahau said as he fell back dropping his gun as it fell to the ground "Dammit!" Dahau said as Lydia opened the hatch. "Dahau! The tank has suffered heavy damage from that walking tank. She can't take much more from them" she said. Dahau sighed in defeat, He never expected them to beat them this fast. But he had to try.

"Try to get rid of them as best as you can, Lydia. We can't let the Outer Heaven units get past this stronghold" Dahau said.

"Sorry, But your out of time, There's already a clear path into the citadel".

"What?!".

Lydia and Dahau looked over to see Frederick as he had his sword in it's scabbard. Dahau just looked at him as Lydia was blushing like crazy.

"Well..." Dahau said "You've bested us again. Hmm...it would seem that I've picked the wrong side in this war". Frederick let his helmet come down.

"It doesn't have to end this way you know?" He said getting Dahau's attention.

"Explain".

"You can always join us, True we all make mistakes. But that doesn't mean that your one choice is the end of the line for you. We can help you, And your people. We'll accept you".

"Even though I'm Darcsen, You'll accept us? Hm...this is quite interesting to hear" Dahau said "You're the younger child of the Tesla Brothers".

Frederick nodded. "That I am sir, I'm Frederick Tesla. The younger brother of Jacob Tesla, My older brother" Frederick said. Dahau smirked as he held out his hand to him.

"Dahau, Leader of the Calamity Raven unit" he said. The two shook hands, As a sign of there newfound allies and friendship. Lydia quickly got out as she then leaned up right into Frederick's face.

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" She said as she pushed her chest onto his. Frederick blushed as he glanced away "No I haven't, Umm..and you are?". Lydia then wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

"Lydia darling" she said as she kissed his cheek. Frederick really wish Lydia would have gotten the hint last time they met. But apparently that was not the case. "I thought I told you that I have someone?" Frederick said.

"Well, I'm not the kind of girl to just give up and call it quits you know" Lydia said seductively "And I'm especially not letting you out of my sight".

Frederick was about to speak, Until Imca jumped on the tank and grabbed him away from her as she glared.

"I thought I told you to get your damn hands off my boyfriend!" Imca threatened. Lydia huffed as she made sure to puff out her chest, Making her large breasts bounce a bit.

"Well, He's just to adorable to let go of!" Lydia with a smile "And besides, You think I'm going to let him go? After all I don't think you can handle a man anyway. You don't have...well...the right parts" she finished with a wink. Frederick and Imca got fed up with her quickly.

"Say that again you bastered!" They said in unison. Lydia just laughed at them. "Ha ha ha! I'm only kidding. Or am I?" She said until Dahau ended it.

"That's enough, Lydia. I must give you a bit of praise, Frederick. You have a very beautiful young woman. One with a passionate fire to match" he said with a smirk "But I'm also glad to see non-Darcsen and Darcsens being together as equals. Something that this world is not too fond of I'm afraid".

"I've heard sadly" Frederick said "But we can help with that, I assure you". Dahau was about to speak when suddenly:

"Proud warriors of Tesla, I must commend you. You have breached Ghirlandaio's gates!" A voice said from above.

Frederick and the others got off the tank as they ran forward. The other Diamond Dogs gathered as they all saw Selvaria standing on top of the walls of the stronghold, Holding a gun.

"Selvaria!" Frederick yelled.

Selvaria looked at him "We meet a again...it looks like fate is toying with us" she said to herself as she glanced at the others, But looked around and couldn't find the Unicorn suit. "Where is the other one!? I do not see him among the crowd" she said.

"What are you talking about?!" Frederick said back to her.

"Your older brother! The other Tesla, Jacob. Where is he?! I wish to settle things with him once and for all!".

"You won't get Jacob!".

"I see..." Selvaria said "He has already defeated me twice as a Valkirya. Still, I have come to fight him again. A young child like you won't simply understand. It's a matter of pride between us. A matter of rivalry to see who can best the other. And this time...I will face him as a woman".

Selvaria then aimed her gun at them.

"This will be our last time then as rivals. Either he or I is going to die here! Now! We fight!" She said. Frederick tightened his fists.

"Foolish girl...if she finds out..." Frederick said to himself as he then looked at everyone.

"CHARGE!".

Everyone all charged through the gates, Selvaria sighed as she shook her head at the young Tesla. "Foolish boy..." She said as she jumped off the walls and prepared herself and her soldiers for there final fight.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110 end of rivals

All of the soldiers came running in as Isara made sure to be ahead of the team, Blocking the attacks as they ran into the gate. Selvaria watched them as she looked at her gun.

"Heh...it's been some time since I last held a firearm" Selvaria said "I've cast aside my lance and shield. I fight you now as a mere mortal soldier!". She then aimed her gun at them and fired as the bullets came at blinding speeds as the bullets scattered about. Everyone scattered as the Calamity Raven soldiers stayed behind the tanks.

"You guys stay here! We don't want you to get hurt" Frederick said as he got on metal gear Dynamos back as he opened up the armor container as he got the Unicorn Firefly suit. "If she wants my brother, Then she'll get him!" Frederick said.

Selvaria kept firing at them as the other Imperials were trying to take them down as well. Selvaria figured that if she kept attack at them, Then she would find a weak spot in there armor.

"Commander!" An Imperial soldier said "Their not going down! No matter how hard we keep shooting at them". Selvaria stopped firing as she backed away from the top wall as she reloaded her gun.

"Damn..." Selvaria said "But...but this won't stop me! I'll end this right here with him. If it's the last thing that I do". As Selvaria was finishing with the reload, One of the Imperials called to her.

"Commander Selvaria! One of the Outer Heaven soldiers is advancing toward your position!" He said before he was struck down. Selvaria quickly got to her feet as she ran to the front wall.

"What!?" Selvaria said. She looked around to see the other Imperials fighting with the Diamond Dog soldiers, But she quickly caught one of them running up the stairs as they were making there way to her. "All soldiers! Do not let that soldier advance, Stop him at all costs!".

"Ma'am!".

The Imperials all then gathered in a horizontal line as the Imperial Tanks stood behind them as well as they all began to open fire on the single soldier. The soldier smirked as they dogged all of the incoming attacks, As they used there weapon to flip themselves above them. The soldier then ran behind one of the large pillars as they then took off there armor, Revealing it was Imca.

"Now, She'll pay!" Imca said to herself as she took off her power armor as she had on her sneaking suit on as she ran from the pillar and after Selvaria.

"You'll die here, Valkirya!" Imca yelled.

As Imca was going to take on Selvaria, Frederick was almost done getting the Unicorn suit on. "Okay, Just need to hurry this up and get back out there" Frederick said as he was rushing himself getting the Unicorn suit on. That's when Riela contacted him.

"Frederick!".

"Riela, What's wrong?".

"Imca! She's fighting against the Valkyrur on her own".

"What?!".

Frederick got on the last of the armor, But glanced at the rectangular storage box within the metal gear that only said "Unicorn full armor" on. Frederick ignored it as he got out and used Unicorns scanners to scan the top of the building to see Imca and Selvaria fighting.

"Damn!" Frederick said as he then started up the thrusters. Meanwhile, Imca and Selvaria were fighting it out.

"Aghhhh!" Imca yelled as she charged at Selvaria as she swung her Var at her, Selvaria dogged it with ease as Imca spun her Var over her head.

"I'll make you pay!" She said as she swung it again only missing as Selvaria dogged back. "You burned my village! You killed my family!". She then used her Var to flip her into the air.

"I will kill you!".

Imca slammed her Var into the ground as she landed, Selvaria moved back as she pulled out her sword at the ready. Imca loaded her Var "I'll kill you! I swear! Just DIE!". She then fired her weapon as Selvaria deflected her bullet with her sword as it exploded into a nearby wall. Imca had wasted enough of her stamina to keep fighting.

"I must admit, You are impressive. But...you are not worthy to be my opponent!" Selvaria said as she ran at Imca and slashed at her, Making Imca go on the defensive as she blocked her attack. Imca stepped back a few feet as Selvaria saw an opportunity and dropped kicked her to the ground.

"Ah!" Imca cried as Selvaria placed her gun to the side and held Imca up by her left arm and threw her forward. Imca stopped her movement as she quickly looked up to see Selvaria elbow her in the chest. Imca dropped her Var after that attack as Selvaria swung up her left leg into her abdomen, Forcing Imca to hold her chest. Imca panicked.

"Ah! Dammit!" She said in worry. That's when she felt the barrel of Selvaria's gun pushed on the side of her head.

"No matter how hard you try...you won't be up to par with him" Selvaria said as she was about to squeeze the trigger.

"SELVARIA!".

Selvaria glanced over as she was thrown a few feet away. Imca held her abdomen as she looked up to see Frederick in the Unicorn suit.

"Love..." Imca said as she looked at him, Frederick turned to her as he leaned down to her. "Imca, What were you thinking trying to take her on?" Frederick asked her. Imca looked at him "I thought that without the use of her powers she would be easy to beat. I was wrong, And she beat me. One of her attacks hit my stomach..." She said which made Frederick go into worry, Fear, And rage.

"What?!" Frederick said as Imca started to remove the top of her sneaking suit as she felt her body. She sighed in relief.

"I'm okay, Thank god this armor nullified her kick" Imca said as she placed her hand on his as she smiled at him "The baby is fine as well". Frederick let his helmet come down as he smiled at Imca and held her gently. "Good, I'm just glad the two of you are alright" he said as a gunshot passed over Frederick's head as Frederick held onto Imca more as he ducked her head as the Unicorn helmet came up.

"At last..." Selvaria said as she aimed her gun with her right arm "Now let us finish this!".

Frederick stood up as he then flew at Selvaria as he then grabbed her gun, Selvaria struck him with her sword but it only clashed with the metal, Not even making a scratch.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend!" Frederick said as he broke Selvaria's gun in half. He then used his beam saber tonfa as he cut her sword in half as well. Selvaria dropped her weapons as she glared at him.

"You!" Selvaria said as she tried to attack him, Only for Frederick to catch her hand in his as he then twisted it as he then held her from behind and pulled off a German suplex as she hit the cobblestone floor hard. Frederick leaned up as he saw his teammates coming over to him, He glanced at Selvaria as she slowly got up as blood was coming down her arm and face, Which wasn't much.

Selvaria looked up at Frederick as she finally submitted "You have defeated me" she said "It's over".

"It was over from the start" Frederick said "The rivalry that the two of you had won in his favor". Selvaria looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about Jacob?".

"What I'm talking about is...".

Frederick then removed his helmet from his head as he looked at Selvaria's shocked expression. Selvaria thought that this was some cruel joke.

"What is the meaning of this!? Where is your brother!? I demand to know why your wearing his armor! Out with it!" She said. Frederick sighed as he held the helmet under his arm, "Because...the one you wanted so badly. Isn't here anymore".

"Explain!".

"Jacob isn't here, He's...he dead. He's been dead since the incident at Marberry. I've been taking his place as leader, As well as making a lie to keep the fear strong against the Empire. The Jacob you wanted so badly was never there at Naggiar. Nor was he here now. I was playing the role of my brother during those fights".

Selvaria was speechless and in a way heartbroken. She had been fighting Jacob's younger brother all along. In the two final fights, She had been fighting a lie. Selvaria just looked at Frederick with grief.

"You mean to tell me...he died that day..." She asked him. Frederick nodded at her "Yes, He was also a soon to be father as well. But he cared for everyone, And I'm sure he would have cared for you too" he said.

Selvaria looked away as she wiped her tears, Upset that her rival was now gone. She now had lost her purpose to both her love and to Jacob. In her eyes she now had nothing. "I see..." Selvaria said sadly.

Alicia then walked forward over to them. She looked at Selvaria as Selvaria glanced up at her. "I need to ask you something..." Alicia said "Tell me, How do you live as a Valkirya? How do you deal with the weight of that all the time?".

Selvaria just looked at her until she spoke.

"I fought because...I loved him" she said as she tried to get up, But was surprised to see Frederick holding his hand to help her. Selvaria was reluctant at first, But slowly reached for his hand as Frederick helped her to her feet. She was still a bit dizzy from his attack, But was able to stand.

"And what drove you to take the lance?" Selvaria asked Alicia.

"It wasn't voluntary. The truth is, I never became one because I wanted to. And even now, I...still don't know what to do. It confuses me. It scares me" Alicia said.

"I see...you bear a heavy burden without the aid of purpose" Selvaria said "So I was defeated...by a boy that was never there. A ghost. Hm. I have found the purpose to justify my life. I don't think there's much chance we'll be meeting again. That said, I'll admit I am curious. When the time comes to make a choice, What cause will your life finally serve?".

Alicia was a bit surprised by her words as Selvaria looked at Frederick "Do with me what you will, Tesla" she said. Frederick nodded, "Okay, Can you walk Selvaria?" Frederick asked.

"I can, I feel much better now" Selvaria said. Frederick nodded at her again as the two made there way to the destroyed gates as the others followed.

-outside-

Everyone made it outside as some Diamond Dog soldiers came to the now taken fortress. Some soldiers brought Chimera weapons to the Calamity Raven soldiers, As well as armor. As that was going on, Frederick and Selvaria made there way to the front.

"Okay, You're free to go" Frederick said "In case you're wondering. The few remaining Imperials were released as well. There was no need to capture them. They went back home to the Empire". Selvaria was speechless at Frederick's act.

"You're...you're allowing me to leave? But why? After all I have done to you and your brother..." Selvaria said confused and puzzled. Frederick smiled at her as the Unicorn armor came off of him "Well, I don't see a reason to capture you and put you in jail. After all, You were my brothers rival. I know enough to see that the two of you had was to see who was stronger. After all, He never had a reason to kill you, Even then".

Selvaria knew he was right, Jacob never did once kill her. Even though she tried to. He always used tactics that were for the most part, Not as lethal. But enough to were she would live in the end. Selvaria was touched by this, But she knew that if she didn't comply to Maximilian's order, What purpose would she have then.

Selvaria then stood in front of him.

"Frederick, I have to tell this to you" she said "I was supposed to kill you and your comrades, Using my final flame". Frederick was confused.

"Final...flame?".

"Yes, The Valkyria's flame. Fed by the dying embers of her own life, It blossoms into hell's own inferno".

"Wow that's...man I can't even think of what to say to that" Frederick said "Wait...why tell this to me?". Selvaria smiled at him "It's...an apology. I am heartbroken for the loss of your brother who was my rival. But your kindness alone...you've let what was left of my comrades go home. And, I see you've changed the soldiers of Darcsens on your side as well. You carry your brother's flame" she said.

"I thank you for that" Frederick said. Just then, One Imperial soldier ran over to the two. "Commander!" It was Karl "Commander! You're alive! And not in cuffs?". Selvaria smiled at Karl "No I'm not, Frederick let me go as well as the rest of my comrades" she said "Karl, I want you to send word to his grace. Tell him that a massive explosion was reported at the citadel of Ghirlandaio. And that our rear guard and Gallia's primary forces were both caught in the blast and obliterated".

Karl was a bit shocked that Selvaria would want to lie to Maximilian. But he cared for her wellbeing and followed it head on. Karl gave her a salute "Yes, Ma'am!" He said as he ran to write the report to his grace. Frederick was dumbfounded.

"Well, That's a surprise coming from you" Frederick said.

Selvaria smiled as she happily sighed. "My purpose to his grace is over" she said "I loved him, But in the end...he never showed me the same affectations that I desired for him. So, I've decided to find a new purpose in my life when this war is finished. There is nothing left for me here in the Empire, My fire here has died. But I am in your debt. You spared me and My comrades, And In turn I have decided to help you in what's left of this remaining war. I don't know where I'll go after this...but..".

"Do you have any hobbies? You could probably get a career from it" Frederick suggest. Selvaria looked at him and thought about it a bit.

"Hmm, Well. I have a tendency to cook. It's something that I like to improve on in my spare time, As a memory of my mother" she said. Frederick smirked "Well there ya go. You could become a chef, And your more than welcome to stay in my hometown Bruhl if you like" he said still smiling.

Selvaria smiled as a single tear came down her face, Not only did Frederick give her a new purpose, But new found love as well, Selvaria wiped her tear away.

"Thank you" she said happily. Just then, There happy moment was interrupted by Eleanor.

"Frederick! Frederick! Bad news!" She said. Frederick walked forward.

"Eleanor what's wrong?".

"I just got word from Randgriz, An emergency dispatch. A massive unidentified weapon is barreling through the Kloden en route to Randgriz now!".

"What! Are you serious!?".

Selvaria got worried "The Marmota...".

A/n: yay Selvaria is on our side now! Wooo! I was utterly heartbroken when she died in the game (and actually went into a 2 day depressed state after finishing the game). But now she's alive and has found a new purpose after the war. Now let's see what the plan is for the Marmota.

Stay tune folks! This story is almost over!


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111 mission brief: Maidens shield

-the Kloden wildwood-

The forest of the Kloden wildwood was was shaking as trees and land were being trampled and destroyed. In the mist, A humongous battleship like tank was driving over the wilderness with ease. The Marmota as it was call, Maximilian smiled as his beloved behemoth marched to Randgriz's gates.

"Heh heh heh...the Kloden wildwood is but a tender flower patch before the Marmota" Maximilian said proudly. An Imperial soldier came to him with a report.

"Your grace, A massive explosion was reported at the citadel at Ghirlandaio, Sir. Our rear guard and Gallia's primary force were both caught in the blast and obliterated" he said. Maximilian looked at the soldier "I see...then Selvaria has performed her duty" he said as he looked forward.

"Now nothing remains to stay Our hand. Continue the march to the Gallian capital!".

-camp base-

The Empire's ultimate weapon passed unhindered through the thick of Kloden's woods, Said to be impenetrable to all but bird and beast, And continued it's juggernaut March north towards the gates of Randgriz. Leaving the former site of the citadel at Ghirlandaio behind, The militia raced to the capital's southern gates to intercept it.

All of the soldiers had gathered around inside the tent for their quick briefing. Selvaria was nervous around the people that she tried to kill. But Frederick reassured everyone that she had turned over a new leaf. The others were a bit hesitate, But complied to Frederick's order. Selvaria stayed close to Frederick, As did Imca who was holding Frederick's left arm tightly.

"So what do we know about this, Unidentified weapon, General?" Isara asked Eleanor. "Yeah, I'm waiting to know as well" Zaka said. Eleanor cleared her throat and spoke.

"We've received information on the weapon coming through Kloden's forest. We should thank Selvaria on this one, What she told us is that it is one of their most tightly guarded development projects. That it closely matches plans for a terrestrial dreadnought, Marmota. It's heavily armored, And carries a host of large-caliber cannons. A battleship on legs" Eleanor finished.

Frederick pondered a bit.

"A weapon to surpass metal gear? Hmm...I doubt it" he said. Largo shook his head "Leave it to the Imps...it's one ridiculous tank after the other from these people!" He said. Selvaria stood forward.

"Furthermore, It should be noted that his grace, Maximilian himself is aboard the Marmota in person" Selvaria said.

Rosie was surprised "Are you serious? How'd he get there so quickly?!" She said. Frederick thought a bit as some of the soldiers looked at him for an answer. "Regardless, We need to stop that thing, Or the capital will be in danger" he said.

Everyone just had sweat marks come down the sides of their heads. Was he seriously thinking about taking on a beast the size of a battleship.

"Umm...just how do you intend to stop the Marmota, Frederick?" Selvaria said.

"Yeah I'm with Selvaria" Lydia said "It's a battleship, Tesla. You think any of your toys can stop a huge moving battleship tank? Because I don't think so".

Dahau was curious on Frederick's plan, "Hmm, Now this I'd like to see" he said "Now's the chance to show me how far a Tesla's limits in doing the impossible can go". Frederick smirked at Dahau "Ha! Easy. I'll just use Unicorn to-". Isara quickly cut Frederick off.

"You can't" she said "Unicorn Gundam is being upgraded at the moment and it will take a full four hours to finish it's complete form for it's full potential". Frederick turned his head at Isara.

"Wait what!? A whole four hours until the armor is complete!? Aw dammit, That was my ace in the hole, Now we have to hastily make a plan B" Frederick said. Eleanor quickly spoke of the plan that was originally in effect before Frederick's.

"We'll be cooperating with the Randgriz Royal Guard in effecting Operation Maiden's Shield" she said "This was the original plan before Frederick's ace in the hole, But without Unicorn. We have to resort to it. Our job is to lure the Marmota into a canyon the guard has lined with mines. Beyond the mines, They'll be concentrating all of their firepower to stop it" Eleanor said.

Largo sighed.

"Leaning it into a minefield, huh? So we're the bait" he said. Eleanor looked at him "Unfortunately, Yes. Since the Royal guard doesn't know how to use a fighter jet. And with Frederick's ace out as well, This plan is our only real option" she said "once they get out on open land there's no stopping them. It has to happen in that gully".

"Okay!" Frederick said "Everyone, Get back to Randgriz. We're wasting time! Zaka, Isara, Welkin, Alicia, Rosie, Largo with me. We'll be the bait using metal gear dynamo. Dismissed!". Everyone then got ready to leave, But Selvaria stayed behind.

"Aren't you going?" Frederick asked her, Selvaria shook her head. "No, I would like to help. If that would be alright. I just ask if you have any armor to spare. I can't face his grace knowing that I'm still alive" she asked.

"Frederick nodded as he made sure to do that, He then turned to Imca who was worried.

"Frederick are you sure about this?" She said "You really want to play your cards and be the bait for that thing!?". Frederick gently cupped Imca's face as they kissed, Imca held onto her boyfriend as tightly as she could before they broke apart staring at each other.

"I have to unfortunately, Imca. We can't let Maximilian have his way" Frederick said "I'll be fine, I promise you". Imca nuzzled her head under his neck as she then felt something.

Imca placed her hand on her stomach as she looked at Frederick happily.

"Frederick! Our baby. It's kicking" She said as she placed Frederick's right hand on her stomach. Frederick was just as surprised as she was as he felt a few kicks touching his hand.

"Wow! Ha ha! The kids excited. Although why a child would be happy during a mission like this baffles me" he joked at the end. Imca then placed her hand on his chest.

"Our child wants you to keep your promise that you'll come home to us" Imca said.

Frederick kissed Imca's head sweetly as he smiled at her. "I will, And I mean it. To both of you" he said as he got on his Cyborg suit as he and Selvaria left the tent. Imca followed him as she watched them get on Dynamos hand as Frederick used his suits claws to grip onto the shoulder. She smiled as she headed with the others as they were making there way back to Randgriz.

A/n: short, Yes. And I'm sorry. And in case any of you are trying to figure out (although I doubt it) Imca and Frederick's baby's gender. I'm not telling until the end of the story.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112 blockade

-Randgriz castle-

Word of the Marmota had reached the castle, The citizens were evacuated to the safe zones as the Royal guard were in the old tanks as they went to prepare for Operation Maiden's Shield. Cordelia sat at her throne as she tapped her fingers on her chair. One of her guards came to her.

"Highness, The Empire's dreadnought approaches at great speed" he said. Cordelia nodded at him "Thank you" she said.

"The Royal guard and Outer Heaven were deployed in a tandem operation, But the outlook is grim" the guard added. Cordelia looked at Annette as she turned to the guard.

"We understand. We shall join them on the field. Fetch me the Royal armaments and tell the castle guard to assemble outside" Cordelia said. Annette looked at her with shock.

"The Royal arms? But lady Cordelia! That would also mean.." Annette said. Cordelia smiled at her as she gave her a nod. "Yes, That would also mean the prototype suit that was given to me by Jacob as an early feast gift before his death" she said "I cannot idly sit atop a throne while the nation crumbles around me. It is the office of the Archduke's duty fight for the safety of it's people".

Annette sighed.

"I understand my lady, But...do you know how to pilot such a thing? You haven't touched it since Jacob's incident. And you only got in it once".

Cordelia bit her thumb, Annette was right, She had no experience how to work one of the suits. So the chances of her learning quickly were grim. But she knew she had to try.

"I'll still try, For the people of Randgriz and all of Gallia need of me. Annette, If it may be alright. I would like for you to go with the others to the Royal safe zone. I would want no harm to come to you" Cordelia asked as she smiled at her "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine".

Annette was about to cry, But smiled back at her proudly. "Yes! My lady! And be safe" she said as she ran off, Leaving Cordelia to herself. Her guard came back with the Royal armaments.

"Here you are your Highness" he said. Cordelia silently thanked him as he quickly ran to the castle walls. Cordelia looked at the medium small metal container that had the word "F91" on the front, Cordelia opened it as the top rose up, Reviling the F91 Gundam. Cordelia then took a wrist band that was in the container and put it in front of the Gundams eyes as it scanned it as the suit opened up for her.

Cordelia got inside her suit as it closed. She sighed as the systems in the suit went green. She sighed as she gently walked out of the container.

"It's been a long time since I last got in you" she said as she turned the suit around to the entrance, She looked at the screen on her visor and tried to find the auto guidance thrusters. It took her a bit before she found it and activated it. The F91 Gundam then began to hover off the ground a bit as it went forward and through the large doors to the castle walls.

"Frederick...Jacob. It's my turn to protect you and Randgriz".

-meanwhile-

The others were on metal gear Dynamo as they went after the Marmota. Zaka, Isara, Welkin, Alicia, Rosie, Largo, And Selvaria were carried in the robots hands. Frederick was still hanging onto the metal gears shoulder as he pulled out his High Explosive .44 Magnum.

"We're almost near the Marmota!" Isara said.

"Good, Keep it up. Once we get in front of it, I'll shoot at it to get their attention" Frederick said. Isara nodded as she increased the thrusters on Dynamo to the max as it then dashed across the land.

-The Marmota-

Maximilian sat in his chair proudly as he made his way to Randgriz castle. "Heh heh heh...we shall have the mighty lance in our hands yet" he said. "Your grace. We've received word that the walking tank is coming after us" one imperial soldier said to him.

Maximilian was stunned.

"What?!" Maximilian said.

"A-and not only that sir, It would seem that the phantom soldier is alive and with them as well".

Maximilian couldn't believe it, He was sure that Selvaria's final flame would kill them. He then slammed his fist on his chair. "THEN KILL HIM! I don't care how you do it, Get rid of that damn Tesla!".

The imperial soldiers nodded "Sir!" They said as they went to take care of the job. Maximilian gripped his chair tightly.

"You truly are something boy...to survive the Valkyrur's final flame is an astonishing feet".

Metal gear Dynamo made it's way up to the front of the Marmota. "We made it, Now Frederick" Zaka said. Frederick aimed his High Explosive .44 Magnum at the huge tank and fired at it. The bullets glowed yellow as they stuck to the front of the tank as Frederick tried to aim for the cockpit, But it was too high up and his bullets couldn't reach it at that kind of range. Frederick pushed the second trigger on the gun as the bullets exploded, But didn't do any damage to it.

"Crap, The bullets didn't scratch it" he said "Oh well, Let's just get this thing to the Royal guard me landmines!". Isara complied as she made the metal gear fly up a bit, Frederick used his solid eye to scan the gully. He the. Spotted something on the ground.

"I see it! The landmine trap. Alright, Isara just keep us in the air until we pass over it".

"Right!".

Isara made sure to keep the distance away from the Marmota and her as she flew forward as the Marmota followed them. She flew over the mines as the Marmota followed them, They kept getting farther and farther away as they saw the Royal guard tanks up ahead.

"Yes! We made it" Frederick said as Isara pushed forward past the tanks blockade. The Marmota drove past the mines as they went off, As the Royal tanks fired. The metal gear landed to the side as everyone was gently placed on the ground. Frederick jumped off as he watched the event.

The Marmota drove under the mine trap as the tanks fired still, However the Marmota wasn't showing any damage at all as it then fired back at the tanks. The others watched.

"Would you look at that. We're raining cannonballs on that thing and it ain't flinching" Largo said.

"And now it's pretty clear of the gully" Rosie said as she looked at Frederick who was pacing back and forth "Well Big Boss, What's your new plan?" She asked him as everyone turned to him.

"Dammit..." Frederick said as he looked at Isara "Isara, How long do we have?".

Isara rubbed her arm "Only an hour has just passed, Unicorn Gundam isn't ready yet" she said. Frederick sighed in anger.

"Ugh..".

"Come on, Frederick. No impossible Tesla feet up your sleeve to fix this one Big Boss?" Selvaria said.

Frederick was thinking of something.

"I'm trying..." He said. That's when Largo spotted something. "Hey...that a person out there?" He said. Zaka got his binoculars "What are they thinking?". Zaka was surprised to see who it was.

"What? That's Alicia. She's going to attack that thing all by herself" Zaka said. Everyone was in shock.

"That's insane!" Selvaria "Wait...unless".

"Unless what?" Isara said.

"Unless she is going to sacrifice herself using her final flame!". Welkin and Frederick panicked.

"That's crazy!" Welkin said as he then ran forward after her "Alicia!". "Wait! Where do you think your going?!" Largo said, Frederick ran forward after him "Dammit Alicia, You dumbass!" He said.

"Hey wait! Big Boss" Rosie said. Alicia stopped as she held her Valkirya lance and shield as her blue aura covered her.

"Forgive me, Welkin...Frederick...I shouldn't have just left. Not without saying goodbye. I've been thinking this whole time. Wondering why I was born like I am, A Valkirya. If only I weren't a Valkirya, Things would be just like they were before, Wouldn't they? But no, That is one way. But I have found another. I know how I can give my life as a Valkirya meaning" she said as she raised her lance into the air.

"I can use my power, I can stop this thing. I'll stole my life fire into a blaze. I'll save the both of you, I'll save Bruhl, My friends, And everyone else in Gallia" Alicia said as she walked forward. Welkin and Frederick ran after her as fast as they could.

"Alicia!" They both cried out but stopped as they saw the Marmota aim it's cannons at her and fired. Alicia blocked the incoming attack, As Welkin and Frederick were sent flying back by the shockwave.

"Agh!" Welkin and Frederick cried as they got up "Alicia!". Alicia looked up from her shield as the dust settled.

"I am Valkyria..." Alicia said as her eyes went bright red as she then started to dodge the cannon fire, She then ran forward at the Marmota as she held up her lance.

"I never wanted this!" She yelled as she threw her lance at the Marmotas side as it exploded. Alicia then dropped her shield. "I am Valkyria...not a woman. No...that life has ended. Alicia Melchiott is dead" she said as a tear came down her face as her blue aura began to become brighter and stronger as she walked forward.

As that was going on, Maximilian was in shock at what Alicia was about to do.

"What?! That blue flame, She wouldn't? Fool! What does she think to do? Sacrifice herself and take the Marmota down with her?!" He said as he stood up for his seat "Fine. 45 degrees to port! All ahead full! Now!". Alicia stopped as she looked up at the Marmota, As she looked at it, That gave Welkin time to get to her.

"Alicia!".

"Welkin! Why are you here? Leave! I'm destroying the Marmota. Only I can do it! I'm one life! My death could save a whole country!".

"Alicia, You're wrong!" Welkin said "You could destroy them with your power, But that's not real victory. Real victory...is something we must claim for ourselves without relying on your power".

Alicia looked at him with sadness.

"I can't" she said as she looked away "Welkin, I can't. Valkyrian blood runs in my veins. I-I'm not human like you are" she said sadly. "You're right, It's true that we have powers that we don't have. But so what, You're still yourself Alicia. Kind, Bright, A future baker and sister to Frederick. Alicia, Has any of that changed?" Welkin said.

Alicia looked at him as he continued.

"You may be Valkyria, But your still the same girl" he said.

"Welkin, I...".

"You mean so much to me, Alicia. I will not let you come to harm. I will protect you. Alicia, I love you".

"Welkin".

That's when Welkin took off the flower she gave him and made it into a makeshift wedding ring for her as he placed it on her finger. Alicia...once this war is finished, Will you be with me? I would be with you, Together. Always" Welkin said happily.

Alicia smiled at Welkin "Yes, Always" she said. The two held each other as the two then leaned in and kissed each other, Their kiss made Alicia's blue aura spiral around them as it then scattered across the field. The two backed away as they looked at each other.

"Welkin..." Alicia said.

"Alicia..." Welkin said.

"ALICIA!".

The two looked over to see Frederick march over to them, Alicia and Welkin walked over to him.

"Frederick I-" Alicia was silenced as Frederick flicked her forehead with his left bionic arm. Alicia placed her hand on her head.

"Ow! Frederick?!" She said. Frederick crossed his arms as he had a stern look on his face, "Don't you ever do something that stupid ever again! You hear me, Alicia?! What the hell were you even thinking!?" Frederick said.

Alicia looked away a bit as she looked back at him "Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking. Sorry" she said with a sheepish smile. Frederick sighed as he patted her head.

"Jeez, You want me to have a heart attack don't you?" Frederick said as he smiled at them "And congratulations on your first kiss, Both of you".

Welkin and Alicia blushed as the others came by. "Wooh! You're making me blush over here" Largo said "But uh, You sure that's wise? You know, This being a combat zone and all?".

"Uh, Hey" Welkin said.

Then out of nowhere, Irene Elliot showed up. "Just look at the happy couple! And I get the big scoop!" She said "That is, I would if it were anyone else. For you two, Well, I'll keep my big mouth shut. Just this once you hear?".

Welkin and Alicia nodded as Roise and Isara walked over to Alicia. "Alicia, Welcome back" Rosie said, Isara hugged Alicia "We missed you" she said.

Alicia hugged her back "Thank you...all of you! I missed you so!" She said. Frederick smiled as Welkin walked over to him "Well, Frederick. We'll hear your orders" he said.

Frederick nodded as he smiled.

"Thanks, We go to hunt the Marmota. We'll head straight for Randgriz" Frederick said "All right everyone, Let's get moving!".

A/n: I'm adding this in now, I had to get a new phone today because my old my one was corrupted and messed with my battery badly. The Apple Store gave me a new phone to replace my old one, And for the same price as my battery too, When tey saw that it wasn't the battery but the hardware inside my phone.

But...when we used ICloud in the store to transfer everything. My notes to my chapters were all over the place and some deleted or missing. And I had to go through everything by scratch to get it all back. So were back in business thankfully.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113 the last man out

A/n: these battles are becoming shorter and shorter. Why? Well like I said before, Overpowered soldiers. So this fight shouldn't be nothing more than child's play to Outer Heaven.

Oh and sorry for not writing for a long time, I was reading other fanfictions and actually almost forgot to finish this story. I'm almost done, And I can't wait to make the list at the end of the story to show what future stories that I'll write in the future.

And been playing a lot, And I mean A LOT of Bleach: brave souls on my iPhone.

-the Great Vasel Bridge-

The team made there way as they headed to Randgriz. They were almost there.

"Sir, We're almost to the Great Vasel Bridge" Isara said. Frederick nodded as he stood on Dynamos shoulder as he crossed his arms "Good. Once we cross that, Randgriz is just a hop, Skip and a jump away" he said.

As they made there way to the bridge, Alicia spotted something in their path.

"...! The enemy is deployed, Blocking the bridge!" Alicia said. "What!?" Frederick said as he jumped off the robot and landed on the ground. Selvaria examined the enemy, "Those tanks are...that's General Jaeger's battalion" she said.

In front of the bridge Jaeger had his tank and his team of Imperial soldiers at the ready. "Nice of you to join us, My militia friends! Nothing personal, But the road ends here" Jaeger said "My country, Fhirald, Needs Maximilian's support to regain it's independence, You see. And if it means getting Fhirald back, I don't mind playing the man's guard dog".

That's when one of his men ran up to him "General Jaeger! The Outer Heaven soldiers are attacking, Sir!" He said. Jaeger smirked "Let them attack. We'll show them what the tank brigade's made of!" Jaeger said as he thought to himself 'Although...I can already tell that the outcome of this fight'.

-meanwhile in the stockade-

A soldier was escorting Faldio to his cell. "Lieutenant Faldio Landzaat? Get in" the jail guard said as Faldio walked in. Faldio sighed a bit "Heh...at least I get a roof over my head. I feel bad for the men and women on the front lines" Faldio said.

The jail guard just looked at him with curiosity.

"I don't get it. How did two squad lieutenants wind up in a fight? Thought you were friends?" He asked him.

"No friend could do what I did to him" Faldio said with shame "Now this is supposed to be solitary. Leave me alone, Would you?".

The jail guard nodded at him. "Okay, Just don't do anything stupid for the next ten days", The jail guard locked the cell and walked off. Faldio thought to himself. "Welkin...how did we get to thinking about the war so differently from one another? I figured we'd be friends as old men...I still wish that were possible".

He shook his head as he sighed.

"-sighs- But I can't deny the feeling that Gallia needs power to survive, Either. Frederick is one guy. He can't do it all, Neither could Jacob. What can we do for our survival then if Frederick kicks the bucket. Let some nobody take over and run us to the ground? I'm sorry...I hope we get the chance to talk this out...to talk about the Gallia we want as old men".

-meanwhile on the battle-

General Jaeger's elite soldiers scattered across the field as they readied themselves for the fight. Jaeger smirked.

"Rule one of hunting is to conserve your energy while driving the prey into a corner. Enjoy wasting your strength struggling in vain against my unassailable tank!" he said.

Frederick cracked his right knuckles "From the look of those defenses, They really don't want us crossing that bridge" Frederick said. "Yeah, They've set up a whole bunch of camps" Alicia said.

"Plus, General Jaeger's commanding them, This ones no gonna be easy 7's" Welkin said. Frederick then snapped his fingers "Scatter!".

Welkin, Alicia, Rosie, Largo, And Selvaria all ran across the area, Zaka drove his tank forward as Isara moved the metal gear as she got out it's twin buster rifles. Frederick got his high frequency blade and charged forward after the elite imperial soldiers. Jaeger smirked as he contacted his elite Imperial soldiers.

"Okay! Show them what you're made of!" Jaeger said, His elite Imperial soldiers then ran at the Outer Heaven soldiers but were shot down in seconds by Isara. Jaeger blinked as he placed his hand under his chin.

"Heh...I should have figured that would happen. But, I'm still willing to try" he said. Frederick was running around the battlefield making sure to cut down every last Imperial he saw. His friends were having little to no trouble at all, But Frederick didn't worry about his comrades. Right now all that mattered was getting rid of Jaeger's men.

Jaeger moved his tank forward as he opened fired on the metal gear, he shot the mechas arm as Isara had to do a quick block to dodge the incoming damage. Which wasn't much. Isara aimed the twin buster rifles at Jaeger's tank, Causing massive damage to, And actually taking half of it's armor off.

Jaeger was impressed.

"Not half bad. I'm not surprised that you got through this tanks armor that fast" he said "I can see how you could've bested Gregor and Selvaria. But the guts of this tank are still untouched. The real battle begins now!".

Frederick pulled his high frequency blade out of an elite Imperial soldier as Selvaria contacted him. "Frederick! Jaeger's armor around his tank is gone. The tank is now vulnerable to anything you throw at it" she told him.

Frederick smirked on his end "Thanks, Now let's destroy-".

"Just a moment".

"What is it, Selvaria?".

"If you could...try not to kill Jaeger. He's not a member of the Empire, He only joined so he could get his country's independence back".

Frederick was quiet on his end, He honestly had no intention of killing Jaeger in the first place, Ever since he saw him during there encounters. He knew that there was no bad blood between them, Frederick contacted Selvaria "Got it!" He said as he ran at Jaeger's tank. Jaeger saw him through the scope and fired the main cannon again. Frederick smirked as he flipped over the tank and stood behind it.

"Now!" Frederick said as he fired his gun at the radiator and pulled his middle finger on the second trigger as the bullets went off and exploded, Destroying the tank, But not killing Jaeger in the process thankfully.

Frederick put his gun away as he contacted the others.

"This mission is done! Get a move on to the castle!" He said. The others didn't hesitate as they went forward. As they were ahead, Jaeger got out of his tank as he stood in front of it. He knew that his fight wouldn't last long anyway. Not with Outer Heaven anyway.

One of his remaining Imperial elite soldiers ran to him.

"General Jaeger! The battalion has almost completely evacuated, Sir!" The soldier said. Jaeger looked at the man and nodded.

"All right. Then you shall join with them at Randgriz" Jaeger said "And tell this to his Grace, That Outer Heaven is not to be underestimated".

"Yes sir! ...you won't be coming with us, Sir?". Jaeger glanced over at Frederick who was standing a few feet away from him with his arms crossed. Jaeger shook his head. "No. I shall not be returning to the Empire again. I placed my lot on Maximilian's army. As the swiftest means to reclaim Fhirald's sovereignty. I thought force would restore our home, That military might was a country's strength. But, Then I found myself fallen to the Gallian...sorry, Outer Heaven Militia. That is when I realized...".

Jaeger then turned to Frederick who was now even closer to him.

"That they fight in order to protect their homes, Their families. There dedication to this land is the strength that shall preserve Gallia" Jaeger finished.

Frederick smirked as his helmet went down "You might want to tell his Grace another thing" Frederick said "True strength lies not in steel and powder. His Valkof and Marmota alone will not win this war".

The soldier nodded as he ran to inform his Grace, Leaving the two men alone. Jaeger smirked at Frederick, "You have shown who is superior on the battlefield, That much is certain" Jaeger said.

"This doesn't have to be the tragic end to your story, You know?".

"What do you mean?".

"What I mean is that Randgriz would be more than happy to help you. We're going to help Dahau with his dream, And we can help you too Jaeger".

Jaeger was both touched and a bit speechless, This young man, His own enemy, Was willing to help out despite being on opposite sides. Jaeger smiled as he held his hand out to him.

"Heh, This is the best news I'be heard. I thank you for this, Lieutenant" Jaeger said. Frederick smiled back and took his hand and shook it.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm just happy to help you in your time of need".

"Well, I hope this is the start of a newfound friendship between us soldiers".

"Agreed".

Just then Eleanor contacted Frederick on his codec "Frederick! Come in. I'm afraid I've got some bad news" Eleanor said. Frederick quickly responded.

"What's wrong?".

"The Marmota reached the castle gates at Randgriz. It plowed through them and into the castle".

Frederick gritted his teeth "No! We're too late!".

-Randgriz-

All of the Royal guards were on standby as Princess Cordelia stood on top of the castle walls in her F91 Gundam armored suit. She scanned the area for the weapon that was headed there way.

"No sign of the weapon your highness" one royal guard said. Cordelia nodded at him "Very well, Tell the others to-" she stopped talking as there was a large tremor coming towards them.

"Princess! It's coming!" Another guard said. Cordelia looked ahead to see the Marmota as it crashed through the gates and streets and broke through the castle gate too and slammed into the castle. Cordelia and her royal guards looked in horror at the ordeal, As she flew back to her throne to try and stop this attack.

-throne room-

Maximilian walked into the throne room wearing his Tallgeese model 1 Gundam armored suit as he stopped at the empty throne.

"Hmm, Well this is a surprise" Maximilian said with disappointment in his tone "Surly the Princess is hiding somewhere in this castle, Well this will kill some small amount of time until I have taken the mighty lance".

"Is there a problem?".

Maximilian turned around to see a Gundam armored suit as it hovered over to him and landed halfway. Maximilian was angered to see this.

"You! I should have known that you Tesla brats would show your face here! But your already too late now that I have what I need!" He said. Cordelia made her helmet come down as she reviled herself.

"Tesla's not here, And I will not have you address my family in such a manner!" Cordelia said with anger in her voice. Maximilian smirked "Well this is a very big surprise" he said "Your highness honors me with an audience. I offer my thanks. We, Maximilian stand humbly before you. Your highness, You must allow me to apologize for the somewhat brutish manner of my entrance to your domains".

Cordelia stood still halfway from him as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Bite me jackass!" Cordelia said in a Tesla like way "you'll get no audience from me, But only a major ass kicking!". Maximilian sighed at her "My my, Such a fiery temper for a princess" he said. Cordelia rolled her eyes at him.

"So let me guess...you're planning on making Randgriz a vassal state I take it?" She asked him. Maximilian only laughed.

"Heh heh heh...I'm afraid your mistaken. What use could we possibly have for Gailla as a vassal state...We, Maximilian, Shall be the one to assume the Archduchy, And then, Gallia shall be made anew under Us" he said "Then as sole master of this palace, We shall wake the the lance that lies resting within it's walls, Valkof...the key to ruling all Europa".

Cordelia's attitude quickly changed.

"Ah! The lance! How could you know...!?" Cordelia asked him.

"My dear Princess Cordelia. You shall serve as Our bride. The Valkyrian bloodline, Legacy of the great House Randgriz, Would be a fitting dowry for Us, King of Europa" Maximilian said.

"The Valkyrian bloodline...!? I see. You wish to ransom Europa with it's power?" Cordelia said.

"Indeed!" Maximilian said proudly "The reverence and respect the people of this continent hold for that ancient blood is undiminished to this day". Cordelia closed her eyes at him as she took a deep breath. "Well then, I hate to disappoint you. But this is...the true face of Randgriz" she said as she placed her hand on her silver hair as she then removed it and dropped it to the floor.

"I always hated that wig" Cordelia said. Maximilian just looked at her unfazed by what she had done.

"Really..." He muttered.

"As you can see, My blood is not Valkyrian, It is Darcsen" she said showing the young prince her dark blue bob cut hairstyle. "Thousands of years passed, The Valkyrur invaded from the north to lay claim to Europa. The indigenous people, The Darcsen tribes, Fought them for control for control of this land. But the powers of ragnite they possessed were too great. The Darcsen cities were burned. The struggle continued, Though it's conclusion was clear. Ultimately, One influential clan among the Darcsen tribes defected to the Valkyrur side. The Darcsen were defeated and quickly became slaves to the Valkyrur".

Maximilian spoke.

"And victorious, The Valkyrur authored history to blame Darcsens for scorching the earth" he said "Of course. Then the descendants of that clan of treacherous Darcsens lived on as...".

"Yes. As House Randgriz, The Archdukes of Gallia" Cordelia said "In return for their betrayal, The Valkyrur established them as the rulers of Gallia. We donned the identity of our masters and were complicit in the Darcsen slander". Maximilian nodded at her "With the perfect scapegoat, The people quickly acquiesced to new rule. A common tale" he said.

Cordelia looked at the floor in sadness.

"A common tale that has caused me much grief. To face my people deceptively has pained me. Until the day came that I ran from that pain, Trading my free will for comfort" Cordelia said as she then looked up at Maximilian. "We're it not for the Tesla brothers words and time with them, I would no doubt still be lost in that conceit".

That's when Cordelia cracked her neck from side to side, She then gave Maximilian a hard glare.

"I am bound by neither fate nor duty to obey the false blood within me. I live by my own will. I live for the sake of Gallia and it's people. This, And this alone is my calling" she said. Maximilian smiled brightly at her.

"All the more reason, To be my bride" he said. Cordelia then moved her arms to her side as she then pulled out a red hilt and held it at her side.

"No" she said "For the sake of my people...".

She then activated the hilt, Showing a bright sky blue beam saber. She then aimed her plasma sword at him.

"I shall see you DEAD!".

A/n: ok...let me say I am so sorry. I've been healing and been playing a lot of bleach brace souls. But now let's get this story wrapped up shall we? Over the time I was messing around, I thought of doing a different kind of ending for the story then what I originally had. So I'll be sure to do that, And yes, Cordelia knows how to use a beam saber thanks to her tesla brothers.

Let's see how long he'll last in a fight. Place your bets, And be sure to send reviews if you can.

Peace!


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114 Valkof

A/n: song for this chapter

Ost-it has to be this way, Metal gear solid revengance.

Enjoy and review.

Cordelia aimed her sky blue beam saber at him.

"No, For the sake of my people...I shall she you DEAD!" she threatened. Maximilian smiled at her threat. "Heh heh heh...what delightful barbarism. Do all Gallian brides share your lust for blood?" He said "If you desire safety for your people, It would behoove you to obey me, Highness. The Valkof is in my possession. To see your homeland burn again, That would be a shame".

Cordelia just gave him a bored narrow glare.

"Please, Don't make me laugh" she said "I've learned a lot from the Tesla brothers. I'm not some shy and frail bitch that you can control!". She then let her helmet come back up as she used her thrusters and charged at Maximilian. Maximilian smirked as he put his helmet down over his face as he was about to pull out his sword, It was quickly cut in half by the beam saber.

"What!?" Maximilian said. Cordelia smirked under her helmet as she quickly turned around and kicked Maximilian sending him flying into one of the walls. Maximilian slowly got up, Looking at his armor to see a new dent in the center of the chest. Cordelia walked over to him.

"Get up you weak little bitch. I thought the Empire was supposed to birth strong willed and powerful warriors, But here stands before me a prince, One that I can easily wrap around my finger with ease". Cordelia mocked.

Maximilian got to his feet as he lunched at Cordelia, Cordelia simply stepped to the side as he turned around and attacked her again, But Cordelia stopped his hand as she then punched him square in the face, Breaking some of his Gundam armor in the process as shares were falling off from the impact. Maximilian held his now damaged helm as one of the green eye sockets was now shattered and a large fist shape like dent was in the center.

"Grrr...damn you!" Maximilian said as Cordelia raised her beam saber up and dashed at him.

-meanwhile-

Faldio was still in his cell as he waited. He had heard all of the commotion outside, But couldn't for the life of him figure it out.

"Has something happened? What's all the commotion?"

"Th-the Imperials, They broken through the gates and are half stuck in the castle" the jailer said. Faldio was in shock "What?!". 'Did they find out about Valkof's location? I'm sorry, But I can't wait in here'.

That's when Faldio kneeled to the floor "Agh! My...my chest...it's tight. H...help me...". The jailer looked at him as he opened his cell "Hey! What's wrong? Come on, Talk to me". That's when Faldio got up and wrapped his arm around the jailers neck, Knocking him out cold.

"Ah..ah...forgive me...I have to get out of here. I just hope I make it in time" Faldio said as he ran out.

-the Marmota-

The imperials were getting the tower onto the tank, Faldio was able to sneak aboard the Marmota undetected. "Give me a status report on affixing the lance" one Imperial soldier asked. "Work should be completed shortly, Followed by final testing, Sir" another Imperial soldier said.

"Good! Keep it moving along soldier".

"Yes sir!".

Faldio overheard them "I knew it, They came to the capital to get at the Valkof" he said "Bastards...you won't have it!".

-elsewhere-

The Outer Heaven team, Were on the outside of the city. Since out racing the Marmota failed, They had to think of a new plan. General Eleanor was speaking with some of the Diamond Dog soldiers.

"We're going to have to think of a plan b for this now. As for our plan of attack when we have one. Focus your attacks on the damaged spot by Sergeant Melchiott in the previous battle" she said. The Diamond Dogs nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" They said as they went off. Selvaria watched them walk off.

"Quite a risky operation" she said. Eleanor sighed "I know. I'm worried about morale if everyone feels like it's a suicide mission". Welkin spoke up.

"We're used to your crazy missions by now. Aren't we, Guys?".

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, You bet. Nothing bothers me anymore now" Largo said.

"And it helps to know that if we can just win this one, Our war will be over" Zaka said.

"We'll do it for Jacob and all other friends we lost along the way" Rosie said.

"And for all of Gallia's people" Isara said.

"One more victory, And they'll have peace!" Alicia said.

Eleanor smiled at them proudly, "Words fail me, Thank you" she said. That's when everybody looked at Frederick who was completely quiet the whole time as he was standing in deep thought.

"Frederick, You alright? You haven't said anything" Kurt asked him. Frederick stopped thinking as he looked back at everyone, Frederick smiled at all of them "Don't worry about me Kurt, I'm okay" he said.

"Are you sure?" Riela said.

Frederick nodded "Yeah, I'm fine Riela. Honest".

That's when Ellet came over to them. "Almost show time, Huh, Frederick?" She asked him with a smile "Militia Rides Into Randgriz Showdown! Mind if I put you all's story on the radio?" She asked him "I'm afraid I can't go help ya fight...but I'd like to do what I can to stand by you. As ace journalist, Irene Ellet!".

Frederick smirked.

"Okay, Why not? Our activities are hardly a secret to the Empire at this point. Irene Ellet huh? I can't remember ever hearing your full name like that".

Ellet smiled as she rubbed the back of her head "At least until the war ends and I get married. Then I'll be Irene Koller, Just FYI. This'll be my last big assignment as an Ellet. Time to do the old name proud" she said.

-back at the castle-

The throne room was in total shambles, the walls were broken, The pullers were cut in half. And in front of Cordelia, Prince Maximilian was under her Gundam foot. She received not a single scratch from him. Then again how could he even hit her as she dashed past him, Leaving lasting plasma scars on his beloved Gundam armor. Maximilian felt only shame and disgrace from his defeat at her hands. Cordelia then got her foot off of him as she walked to his side.

"You've lost, And in record time too. It took me only 56 seconds to quickly defeat you Maximilian. And now here you are, Lying on my place floor. How shameful" Cordelia said with a smug look. Maximilian forced himself up to stand, His armor or what little left there was. Was utterly ruined. Broken, Scuffed with markings, Parts hanging by a thread. He was bested but he would never admit defeat just yet.

"Foolish girl..." He said "It will...take more than that to stop us!". Sadly before Cordelia could beat him again, An Imperial soldier ran in.

"Y-your Grace! Sir! The Outer Heaven soldiers have broken through the Vasel defenses! General Jaeger is defeated! Now the militia is headed here to Randgriz even as we speak!" He said.

"What!?".

That's when all of Randgriz heard the radio go off:

"News flash from Radio GBS, Your source for the news. The Outer Heaven militia has faced and thwarted the Empire's defense at Vasel bridge. They march now to the capital to liberate it from occupation. Citizens of Gallia, Keep your faith alive! Turn and face the threat ahead, And fight!".

Maximilian smirked "So be it. We shall fight them off Ourselves. Quickly, To the Marmota" he said as he and his soldier made a quick escape. 'Heh heh...last time, Their war witch had Us on the defensive. But now we possess a lance of Our own. Let Us settle this now, For all time' Maximilian thought. Cordelia was about to go after him but decided against it as she quickly flew after Frederick's location.

"Frederick, You are our final hope. Please...I beg of you and your brother's strength, Make victory yours!" Cordelia said to herself.

As Maximilian made his humiliating escape, The Marmota began to move backing up as it took the castle tower that was affixed to it, The tower began to crumble apart, Reveling a humongous spiral Valkyrur lance. This was the legendary and infamous weapon known as Valkof.

As the Marmota left Randgriz, All of Outer Heaven was stationed to the far outskirts of the city, So that no casualties of civilians would be lost. Alicia looked through her power armor's built in binoculars.

"Marmota sighted ahead, Big Boss! Range, 4,000 meters!" She said.

Frederick was standing on top of Metal Gear Dynamo's railgun as heard her through codec.

"Got it, This will be a good spot" Frederick said but began to ponder.

'Although...you won't be the ones to risk your lives on this...'.

His thoughts were interrupted as Largo spoke. "What the...? What's that big pointy thing on top?" He asked. Frederick glanced at thing Largo was referring to.

"Wait...we've seen that. It's just like the Valkyrian lance. The one that Alicia carried" Frederick said, That's when he realized. "Look out everyone! Clear the Marmota's forward path! Move it!" He ordered. Everyone did as he asked as they moved out of the way for the Marmota to make room.

-the Marmota-

Maximilian was in his high chair as his Marmota was driving down the land. One of his soldiers turned to him.

"The Outer Heaven militia is fanned out and scattered, Range, 4,000 meters!" He said.

Maximilian smiled.

"They say that with antiquity the Valkyrur called upon Valkof's light to crush and subjugate the entire Darcsen tribe" he spoke "The greatest weapon of all time, Fashioned into something as pedestrian as a castle tower. How could they have known? And now it awakens, Shouldered by the Marmota We have engineered to bare it. A leviathan upon the land. Now, Know the futility of your struggles! Bow before the terrible light that once scorched the earth!".

The Marmota then began to glowed as it raised downward, It's large spiral drill began spinning faster and faster as it's vast huge store of Ragnite energy spun around it as it then shot out one huge blast of blue light. It's blast made a huge blazing line of fire, As the shot went to a mountain top and exploded.

Everyone in Outer Heaven minus Frederick and Selvaria were In shock. "The Marmota's fired an unidentified beam of light! Nobody was caught thankfully!" Alicia said.

"Hot damn! If we'd been one step slower we'd be a big pile of dust by now!" Largo said.

"Stay clear from the front of that thing! Move around to it's sides" Eleanor said. Frederick quickly responded. "No! Nobody get near it, Just keep away from it!" He said. Everyone thought Frederick had just lost it.

"Frederick what are you doing!?" General Eleanor asked. Frederick then began descending down metal gear Dynamo, Everyone gathered around him for an explanation of his crazy order.

"Nobody even think about going near the Marmota! Understand me!?" Frederick said.

-meanwhile-

Maximilian was gleefully smiling as he laughed with great pride. "Haah ha ha ha! Dare you face Us yet, After that display?" He said "We wield power enough to bring any foe to his knees! This is the true future face of warfare! To impress the magnitude of Our power upon you Tesla brats and upon the world, You shall all die gruesomely! Now, Cross Us if you dare Tesla's! Our history of unrivaled glory begins here!".


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115 armored beasts

A/n: Ost for this battle- Unicorn from Mobile suit unicorn.

All of Outer Heaven gathered around Frederick. He had ordered them all to stay away from the Marmota. Imca marched up to him.

"Mutt what the hell are you doing jeopardizing this mission for us!? Don't tell me that the all great Tesla has now gotten afraid" she said. Frederick looked at everyone as they were both confused and a frustrated at his order. Frederick then had a serious expression.

"One I'm not afraid, Two were going to get this mission done! I just want all of you to stay out of the way!" He said. Everyone was speechless, Now they all really thought he went crazy.

"Frederick what are you talking about? You can't do this mission without us!" Rosie said. "Yeah kid! Don't think you got what it takes to do a one man army on this juggernaut. So come on, Quit playing around!" Largo said. Everyone started to shout and argue with him on this. Frederick closed his eyes as he then took one deep breath and yelled:

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO YOUR COMMANDER! AND DON'T ANY OF YOU SPEAK UNTIL I AM FINISHED SPEAKING! DO I MAKE MYSELF MOTHERFUCKING CLEAR!?".

Everyone's mouths went instantly silent, To hear Frederick and not Jacob shout like that was surprising to say the least. Frederick crossed his arms as he looked over at Isara.

"Isara!".

"Yes, Sir!".

"Unicorn!".

Isara nodded as she ran to the metal gear and looked at it's holding place for the Gundam armor, Isara quickly ran back to everyone. "She's ready! The full armor sync is complete" Isara said. Frederick smiled as he thankfully nodded to her.

"Good, Now all of you listen and listen well. And don't you dare interrupt me. All of you will take the sides of the Marmota. I will be taking the Valkof alone, Only I can do it. Once the Valkof is destroyed, I'll take on Maximilian alone. Got it!?".

Everyone nodded there heads at him, All except for Imca who in front of everyone was actually showing tears come down her face. She then raised her hand.

"Sir! Permission to speak?".

"Permission granted, You can now all speak".

Imca nodded as she then ran at him and punched him in the face, Frederick backed up a bit from her punch as he glared at her. "Dammit Imca! What the hell!?" Frederick said. Imca just let her emotions get to her again.

"Shut the fuck up!" She said "You can't do that to us! To me! You can't go play the solo hero here and risk your life like that! What if Unicorn can't defeat Valkof? Then what!? You'll have died for nothing!" She yelled.

Frederick didn't look at her when she said that, True. He was taking a major risk with his plan, And only half of it might succeed. But it was worth a shot to try, Frederick still looked at the ground as Imca just kept her eyes on him.

"Well!? Answer me goddammit! What if this plan doesn't work?! Look at me!? I'm asking you if this plan fails you won't have a backup to counter with?! Why aren't you saying anything Frederick! FREDRICK PLEASE ANSWER-".

Imca was silent as she felt her boyfriends arms around her waist and his head at the crook of her neck. Imca just glanced at him.

"Frederick..." Imca said in low tone.

Frederick just kept his grip on her to calm her down.

"I know...".

"What...? What do you mean you know?".

"I mean I know what I'm doing is risky. Maybe even selfish. But...I'm sorry Imca... I have to do this". Frederick then leaned back as the two held each other tightly, Imca and Frederick then locked there lips with one another for a bit before breaking apart. Everyone watched as this was going on.

"Well...umm, This is all warm and good and all" Kurt said with a smirk on his face "But we really have to wrap it up and kill this tank!". Everyone laughed a bit, Frederick nodded at Kurt.

"Right right, Kurt has a point. We're wasting time! Everyone, Get going to the Marmota's sides, Now!".

"Sir!".

Everyone went and got prepared to head over to the Marmota. Imca just kept her hold on Frederick. "Don't go..." She muttered "Don't leave my side. You said you'd-" Frederick kissed Imca on the lips again.

"I know what I said" Frederick said with a smirk on his face "But I have to take this chance. I'm sorry Imca". Imca just cried and held him more.

"What about our baby? What about our child that we're going to raise together? You can't make me a widow, You can't!" She said "You can't...do this to me now...". Frederick kissed the top of Imca's head as he nuzzled her.

"Please forgive me" Frederick said as he then began to release his grip and slip out of Imca's hold. Imca just looked at him, Her tears stained on her face as she had a look of shock. "No!" Imca said as she began to grab him, However she was stopped by Riela.

"Trust him on this, Imca" Riela said "For me?". Imca looked at her comrade then back at Frederick who walked over to the armor holder on Dynamo. He opened it and saw Unicorn Gundam inside, Now fitted to the teeth with an array of weapons. It had 2 60 mm Vulcan guns, 6 Beam gatling guns, 4 Grenade racks, 12 Hand grenades, 2 Hyper bazookas, 2 Grenade launchers, 2 Anti-ship missile launchers, 6 Anti-ship missiles, Another grenade rack but on the legs, Another set of 12 hand grenades, 3 shields one on each arm and on the backpack, 3 I-field generators, 2 hyper beam javelins, And 1 beam magnum. It also has two massive vernier boosters on it as well which are tightly locked in place.

Frederick looked at the Mobile suit as he activated it and got inside of it.

'To my only desire...the beast of possibility...the symbol of hope...' Frederick thought 'Imca I'm sorry, But I...I MUST GO!". He then started to activate the armored suit as he got out and flew high into the sky and after the Marmota. Imca and Riela saw him take off after the battleship.

"You better come back to me in once piece!" Imca yelled as she and Riela went towards the Marmota.

-the Marmota-

Maximilian was smiling as he watched the Outer Heaven army go after him. "Ha! You still continue to fight when you know that what you do is in vain! Very well, We shall once again show you the wrath of the terrible light-agh!". He was interrupted as something hard hit the Marmota's side.

"Report!" Maximilian demanded.

"Sir, The Outer Heaven militia just caused major damage to our right side were that hole was" an elite Imperial soldier said. Maximilian gritted his teeth.

"Well, Don't just stand there. Aim all cannons on them. Leave no-ugh! Now what is it?" He said. The imperial soldier looked out the window to see Unicorn Gundam firing at the Marmota with it's beam magnum and beam Gatling guns. The Marmota was then struck again, This time on the front of the deck by twin energy beams.

Frederick stopped flying after he saw that.

"What the hell? I didn't fire those?" He said.

"Frederick, Are you alright!?".

Frederick recognized that voice on his codec, He turned to see F91 Gundam flying in the sky, It's Variable Speed Beam Rifles smoking. Frederick couldn't believe it.

"Gundam...F91...but how? Wait! Cordelia!?" Frederick said in shock. Cordelia smiled under her helm "The very same" she said.

"What are you doing here?".

"I know that I may be in the way, But I wish to help however I am able. I wish to fight as well. Allow me to stand in defense of my homeland!".

Frederick nodded at her "Alright, Just be careful", He then contacted all his soldiers "Focus on taking out the Marmota's weapons everybody!".

"Yes sir!".

Cordelia flew past him as she went to help, Frederick then looked up at Valkof as he flew after it.

"You're mine!" He said.

Maximilian was losing his temper fast. "So be it...I'll deal with them myself! Activate the power cables into my armor as soon as possible!".

"Yes, Sir!".

Maximilian got up from his seat as he stormed to the armory.

"Those Tesla brats shall be the first to die!".

-meanwhile-

Frederick was flying the full armored Unicorn around Valkof as he fired his weapons at it. They were doing tremendous damage to the lance as small to large chunks of it began to break off. Frederick smirked.

"Okay! The lance is breaking, Now I just have-" that's when he was shot as he was thrown back a bit. "Agh! What was that?!".

"Frederick! Are you alright!?" Eleanor asked him on the codec. Frederick respond "Yeah I'm fine, But I was caught off guard by some blast" he said. That's when he heard another shot come at him, But this time he dodged it. "Hm? Wait...the lance is shooting small blast at me! Okay, So this thing has two ways to attack. Fine!".

"Frederick, You think you can take out that tip? Without that the Marmota won't be able to fire that beam of light anymore". Eleanor asked him. Frederick pondered at the idea, He wasn't really sure if he had anything besides the weapons on him. He then snapped his fingers.

"Wait! I've got it!".

Frederick then flew away from the Marmota, Going at around at the speed of sound. He stopped when he was as far away as possible, Frederick then raised his left arm in the air.

"Activating spiral giga drill!" He shouted, That's when the beam guns went down allowing for room for the giga drill to form. The drill then began to form over the left hand as Frederick began to spin it. The drill spun as the cobalt flame within it covered the drill, Frederick then activated the burning finger system in the left arm causing the drill to glow red as the blue flame and red glow began to mix into one, Creating a violet flame.

"This hand of mine is burning red, It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" Frederick said as he aimed his lance at the Valkof. While he was doing that, The imperials at the bridge started up the Valkof.

"Big Boss is within our range, Firing the Valkof" the captain said. "Roger!" Said another imperial. The Valkof began to spin and glow as it was aimed right at Frederick. Everyone around the Marmota stopped firing as they saw it charge up.

"They're going to fire again?" Welkin said.

"Ah! Welkin! Look!" Isara said "Why is Frederick in the Valkof's path?". Welkin was shock to hear that response.

"What!?" Welkin Turned to see Frederick charging up his giga drill in the Valkof's firing path. Everyone was speechless, They really had no idea what he was doing.

"Frederick! Are you insane!? Don't stand in the Valkof's firing path!" Eleanor said.

"Hm? Say. What's with Fred's weapon? Why is it glowing purple?" Largo said. Cordelia used her Gundam's binoculars as she zoomed in on Frederick.

"That's a Valkyrian lance, He's planing on using his lance to try and take out the Valkof!" She said.

"That's crazy!" Riela said "His lance is too small to do it".

Imca quickly got on her codec.

"Frederick don't! You won't make it!" She said. Frederick then activated the VT-D system on Unicorn Gundam. The Gundam transformed into it's destroy mode as it's thrusters began to start as he went right at the Valkof.

The Valkof then fired it's beam of light at him as Frederick's giga drill then began to emit it's purple flame and glow brighter.

"ERUPTING! BURNING GIGA DRILL FINGER!".

The Valkof's blast caught him as it fired it's long blue energy, Frederick was being pushed back by the blast as he still kept his left arm out. He then set the thruster boosters at max power as they then blasted him through the energy blast.

"Now your MINE!" He shouted as his giga drill hit the tip of the Valkof, Then it suddenly began to destroy the tip piece by piece as he kept flying forward. Everyone almost had there mouths drop to the floor, Literally.

'Heh, You boys never quit doing the impossible don't you?' Eleanor thought as she contacted everyone "Okay! Let's quit standing around and finish up on taking down the Marmota! Now soldiers!" She said. Everyone got out of there trance as they went back to work.

Maximilian was busy getting into his armor when he felt the Marmota shake.

"What's going on out there to cause this much shaking?" He said as his soldier ran into the armory.

"Your Grace! The Tesla is destroying the Valkof as we speak! He's using some kind of flaming drill and tearing it apart from the tip!" He said. Maximilian was in shock, No human being could do such a thing. But he knew just how powerful the Tesla's were, And this would have normally not surprised him at the moment. But this was the Valkof, A weapon of pure mass destruction being disgraced and torn apart by a drill, A drill of all things.

"WHAT!? Impossible!" Maximilian said as he dined his armor and weapons and headed to the bridge.

-meanwhile-

Frederick was still drilling the Valkof down, It's tip was gone and he was getting near the larger part of it. "I'm almost done, Once this is destroyed. I'll find the engine and kill it!" Frederick said. Suddenly he was shot by a powerful blast of energy knocking him back.

"Ugh! What?".

"That would be most inconvenient, Boy". It was Maximilian. Frederick glared at him as he flew down to the bridge of the Marmota.

"You! This ends now Tallgeese Gundam!" Frederick said. Maximilian scoffed at his threat "I beg to differ boy" he said "The finest engineers of the Empire shed both blood and tears to forge this Valkyrian shield and spear. As you have observed from my attack, Their powers exceed even the originals".

"Tsk! Explain this to me. Why are you doing this? Haven't enough people died already? Why keep this last stand up?".

"Why, We fight for our dream".

"Bullshit! You don't have any dreams!".

"Oh but we do, Do you not think that reason enough? So many have died for less. Besides, We must...rightful vengeance must be meted out".

Frederick crossed his arms a bit "Explain Maximilian". Maximilian looked away from him, "We were born an Imperial prince, But our mother was of low station. For this, Our father shunned Us as first. But slowly grew to care for Us. But it was false love, And We knew it. The other heirs saw Us as a threat to their ascension. They bombed our train when We were but a child. Though We survived by some cruel miracle, The fates were not so kind to mother and the rest. On that day We swore an oath. We would take the Empire, And the Empire's throne for our own".

Frederick let his helmet come down as he sighed. He felt a bit bad for the prince, But it was of little pity. That's when four pillars came up around the bridge of the tank and started to activate, As the cables connect to them send energy to Maximilian's suit and weapons. Maximilian had a huge energy surge around his body.

"For years we sought a way to lay our rightful claim to the Empire. And at last our answer has come" Maximilian said.

"The Valkyrur..." Frederick said.

"The time of wars waged by men wielding powder and steam is fated to end ere long. The new age will be shaped by emperors, Not men. Yes, He who wields the destructive power of the Valkyrur grips the very reigns of history!".

Maximilian's lance then had a large energy formed at the tip.

"Tesla's, Let us end this! We shall never stop! Not while We draw breath!".

Frederick let his helmet come up and only spoke:

"I don't care..." He said. Maximilian was puzzled by his words.

"What do you mean, You don't care?" He asked him, Frederick in crossed his arms as his left guns came down.

"You heard me the first time, I said that I don't care. I felt bad, Even had a bit of pity for you. But now...now I just don't care. The way your acting now, Like some kind of God! I don't care about your life! I don't care about what happened to your mother! I don't care about you, Your Valkof, Or the the damn Valkyria! I want this war to end, And see this world full of flowers blooming and new life being born! I have a soon to be child coming into this world, And I won't let my child live in an Empirical rule! THIS WAR ENDS NOW!".

Maximilian could only glare in rage at the young Tesla.

"Fool! You mock Us, Our mother, And Our dream with your discussing words! Peasant, The Gailla of tomorrow has no place for the likes of you! Begone!".

"Shut the hell up already!".

The two young men charged at each other as they then fired upon one another, Frederick fired his beam magnum at Maximilian who fired his artificial lance at him. Both beam and energy bolt clashed and exploded upon touch. They then used there weapons to melee each other, Frederick was quicker than Maximilian who had a bit of difficulty with his lance. Frederick was able to use his large beam Gatling guns and knock him across the the Marmota's deck into the top energy tower.

The tower sparked and electrocuted Maximilian for a bit before exploding. Maximilian got up from his attack and jumped down to the deck, Now missing one of his five power cables in his armored suit.

"Ahhh...TESLA!" Maximilian roared as he fired again, Frederick grinned as he used his thrusters to dash out of the way of the attacks, Frederick flew up into the air as he then used his 6 Beam Gatling guns, 6 Anti-ship missiles, And his beam magnum all at once on Maximilian.

Maximilian raised up his shield to block the incoming fire, But the beam magnum broke right through his defense and shattered it. "No! I won't- ghah! Gahhhhh!", Maximilian was then assaulted by a hailstorm of Energy bullets, Missiles, And magnum energy bullets. Even his artificial Valkyrian state couldn't provide protection against the attack. Maximilian kneeled on the ground panting for breath, The blood dripping down his face and body, The burns and fresh scars visible through the cracks of his already worn down armor.

"Gruhaugh! You...you filthy Tesla. Very well. We shall see how you fare once the power output is raised to it's limit!" He said. That's when the other remaining energy towers powered up to the maximum, Covering Maximilian's whole body in a huge blue light.

Frederick sighed, He saw how determined Maximilian was to defeat him.

"Fine...if that's how you want to do this..." Frederick said as he activated the VT-D system on the Unicorn Gundam armor. "Then this battle will end quickly!".

Frederick then flew as lighting speeds around Maximilian, Maximilian then began to shoot at him blindly. But Frederick was too quick to be shot. "Ugh! Damn you! Stop moving so much- ugh! Gaghhhhhh!" Maximilian was quickly silenced as he then felt four beam sabers come at him in quick succession, Each one cutting his armor and artificial weapon to pieces. Frederick then flew up into the air and fired all of his weapons at him at once. The barrage of gunfire covered and scorched the deck as if it was covered in a battlefield itself. Maximilian, Still covered by the blue energy light fired back with even stronger shots. This time actually damaging Unicorn Gundam's weapons, He destroyed the energy Gatling guns on both arms, And the missile launcher as well on it's back, Forcing Frederick to take them all off of his suit. He now used his hand grenades on Maximilian, But those proved ineffective as Maximilian shot them in a single charge shot.

"Crap...well that was dumb on my end" Frederick said, Maximilian smirked as he realized Frederick was distracted as he used his lance to bash him into the Marmota's deck side. Frederick hit the side, Making a crater were his suit hit. Maximilian then began to take the chance and rapidly fired at him.

"Hah hah hah hah! Now, Where is your so called faith in your technology now, Boy!?" Maximilian mocked as he then fired a huge charge shot "Ahhghhhh!".

The blast blew up a large part of the Marmota, Making a huge hole into it. Maximilian sighed as he allowed the energy towers power output to turn down.

"Now...you have seen for yourself. That not even you Tesla's have what it takes to beat the power of the Valkyrur!" He said. However Maximilian almost chocked on his own words at what he saw "What!? Impossible! Ours is the power of the Valkyrur! How...how are you...".

In front of Maximilian's eyes, Frederick walked forward covered in a green energy like shield as he held up his shields. The I-field then turned off.

"It's simple Maximilian" Frederick said "You lost the moment you began to rely on the Valkyrur's power! Our weapons were made to combat both human and Valkyrur!".

Maximilian gritted his teeth at him "Damn you...dogs of Tesla!" He said.

"It's time to surrender, Maximilian. Your war is over" Frederick said "Now come!".

Maximilian only laughed at him, Confusing Frederick.

"What's so funny!? Answer me!".

"Ha ha ha ha! Surrender, You say? I think you forget. We Valkyrur can give our lives to fuel a blazing hot inferno of destruction. Rruuuoooagh!". Maximilian began to use the power in his artificial lance to power himself and the towers at maximum output again, This time covering his body in an even stronger every aura. Frederick closed his eyes.

"Fine...if it has to end this way! Then..." He took one of his beam sabers from his backpack and held it together, Creating the shining finger sword.

'Imca...I guess your sadly going to have to be a widow after all...' Frederick thought.

"It seems, Our dreams are not to be. Well then...join Us. Let Gallia fall to ash!".

"LETS GO!".

However before the two could deliver the final blow, The towers all then completely shut down. Both men stopped there stances as Frederick turned down his saber.

"Okay...?" Frederick said.

"What? How? What has it stopped!?" Maximilian said in confusion.

"My guess is it's because I killed the power supply".

Frederick was shocked.

"Faldio, What are you doing here?" He said. "I snuck out in time to hitch a ride on this monster" Faldio said "I'm sorry it took me so long to stop the engine". Faldio then glared at Maximilian as he jumped down from one of the towers and grabbed Maximilian.

"Nag! Ah! Unhand us! What are you doing!? Let go!" Maximilian said. Faldio just increased his grip on him "Sorry buddy, But I can't do that" he said as he began to back up to the hole that Maximilian made.

"No...what are you doing Faldio, This is insane! Stop!" Frederick pleaded. Faldio looked over Maximilian's shoulder "Frederick...no matter my reasons, I was wrong to have betrayed you and my friends. Now it's time to have paid for what I have done. Look at the two of us. Thinking power could save us. Now it's our cue to leave the stage".

Frederick started to shed a tear for him, He then dashed at the two as Frederick then released himself from Unicorn Gundam and grabbed Maximilian, As he threw Faldio to the side.

"Unicorn! Take Faldio and get out of here! Right now!" Frederick said. The unicorn Gundam armor then attached itself to Faldio and flew up a bit.

"Frederick! What are you doing!? This is my payment for my betrayal, Not yours! You don't-" Frederick raised is right hand at him as he gave him a thumbs up.

"You're forgiven..." He said "But how could I sleep at night, Knowing I let one of my comrades willingly give up his life. And a best friend to my lieutenant no less. Ha ha ha ha!" Frederick said as he then smirked.

"Now get out of here, And best of luck if I don't make it...". Frederick then glared at Maximilian "Come! Let's go straight down to hell again!".

Frederick then pulled back his left bionic arm and socked Maximilian in the face as he then tackled him as they both fell into the hole.

"Gaghhhhhhhhhhh!".

Faldio was about to call for him but Unicorn took him away from the Marmota as it then began to shake violently as a huge blue light shinned into the sky. Everyone stopped fighting as they saw the Marmota began to blow up as parts were being scattered across the area.

"Ah! The Marmota!" Welkin said.

"Everyone get back! It's going to blow!" Eleanor said on the codec. Everyone ran as far as they could away from the Marmota.

"Wait what about Frederick?" Isara asked.

That's when they all saw Unicorn fly towards them, Everyone made it away from the Marmota as the Unicorn landed. Welkin ran up to the suit.

"Ah Frederick, I'm glad your okay". He said. That's when the suit opened up revealing Faldio. Everyone was shocked and surprised. "Faldio!? Why are you in the Unicorn?" Alicia asked him. Faldio quickly got to his feet as he got out.

"Welkin! Alicia! Everyone! Frederick! He sacrificed his life to save mine! If we can use this we can get him in time maybe" Faldio frantically said.

Everyone only then thought of one thing.

Panic.

"Frederick!" Everyone shouted as they all saw the Marmota now covered in flames as it exploded, The lance then began to shoot out beams of blue light. As the Marmota then exploded in a massive explosion. Thankfully, Everyone was safe and away from the blast.

"Ah...no..." Welkin said.

"Frederick..." Alicia said.

"Everyone! Let's go, If we're lucky we might find him!" Eleanor said as everyone ran as fast sat they could to the wreckage.

The whole group of Outer Heaven made there way to the now destroyed Marmota. Nothing was left, The Valkof was gone, And so was Prince Maximilian. Everyone quickly looked around the burning debris of metal and iron, They didn't find Frederick in there luck. Everyone didn't give up, They kept searching and searching.

"Where is he!? I don't see him" Kurt said.

Just then.

"I FOUND HIM!" A female soldier called. Everyone ran to her location to see Frederick on the ground. If Death had a dark way of humor, Then he was an asshole. Frederick was only covered in black soot and a few light scars. The only serious thing on his body, Was the piece of non sharp metal sticking out of his skull like a horn. Imca frantically ran to her boyfriend.

"FREDERICK!".

Imca held Frederick in her arms as everyone gathered around her. Imca tried to wake him up, But it was of no use.

"Come on! Wake up! You stupid son of a bitch, Wake up! Don't you dare die! On me! On us! Come on dammit!" Imca yelled. Eleanor got one of the soldiers.

"Get the helicopters on the double" she said.

"Ma'am!".

The soldier went to the helicopters to prepare them to go back home to Randgriz.

-the hospital-

Everyone was outside Frederick's room since they brought him back from the battle. Everyone in the city had waited outside for the hearing of his recovery. Cordelia included. It had been over 7 hours since the doctors saw him. And still there was no response from them.

They kept waiting until the door opened. Everyone ran to the doctor.

"Doctor! How is he? Is Frederick going to-" Imca stopped talking as the doctor raised his hand. "Frederick was lucky, And I mean very lucky to come out of this unharmed minus the metal shard in his head. We were lucky to take it out, But even with that gone, I'm... well...".

"What!? Well what!?" Imca said.

"He hasn't woken up. And there's a reason. The metal that was in his head and the explosion caused him to go into a coma" the doctor said. Hearing this made everyone have face of fear. Imca then ran into the room as she saw Frederick unconscious.

"Frederick! No...come on...you'll wake up, Right?" Imca said. The doctor walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, But he won't" he said "He'll be in this comatose for the rest of his life. I'm sorry ma'am". He said. Imca felt her whole world break, To hear that her boyfriend would be in a coma for life was one of the most dark and cruel things that a person could hear.

Imca just cried as she held onto Frederick.

"Frederick...Frederick don't do this to us...FREDERICK!".

A/n: well that's it! That's the end. Bye now! -runs out the door-


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116 Tesla legacy

A/n: everyone, After one whole year. It is finally finished. This was without a doubt, The longest story I have written. And man was it both easy and hard. So, Without further a due. I give all of you, The final chapter of Tesla soldiers.

Till next time.

P.s. I AM NOT DOING ANY SEQUELS FOR THIS STORY! ONLY SPIN OFFS!

Enjoy.

-one month latter-

The 25th day of October, 1935-

The death of Maximilian, Commander of the Empire's invasion of Gallia, Paved the way for a truce between the two nations by Cordelia and prince now Emperor, Alexander. After seven tumultuous months of war, Gallian's everywhere looked forward to a time of hard-won peace. Squad 7 of the Outer Heaven militia disbanded shortly after the conflict's conclusion, And it's members began to move on, Each following his or her own path. And hear, After there long struggle. The pen to there story lays to rest...

But the story, Is far from over. As a new book shall pave way to a new set of heroes, Both following the legacy of old.

-Bruhl-

The town of Bruhl was bursting with life. The citizens were all over the town, And the windmill was back to it's old self. There in the center were two statues of Frederick and Jacob Tesla. In honor of them protecting the town and all of Gallia. There names spread far and wide all across the world. And many people wished to join with the legendary Outer Heaven soldiers. Princess Cordelia publicly confessed her heritage after the wars end, Shocking the masses. Her candor won the support of all Gallians, And she leads Gallia in both name and fact. All of the Valkyrur temples and the name of the Valkyrur was shunned and ended after Cordelia announced the real truth of what the Valkyrur did to the Darcsen tribes. And all, If not most Darcsens were free from the sigma and prejudice.

Crawly Douglas was leader of Outer Heaven, As Frederick's state was announced to the world. Shocking millions, But many believed he would return.

All of Squad 7 all made sure to keep in touch no matter what, For they had grown into a bond, A family. After the war was over, Susie gave birth to her daughter Isabelle Tesla. Jacob and Susie's only daughter to carry on the Tesla name.

Everyone in Bruhl soon gave her the nickname Izzy Tesla and the name stuck with her. She was also introduced to her cousin that Imca had with Frederick. Imca's child and Isabelle both stuck to each other like glue, And nothing could separate them.

They acted just like Jacob and Frederick, Every emotion, Every dream, Every single thing. It was almost like looking into a mirror. Almost, Isabelle carried a lot of her fathers traits when she was born. She had his bright yellow hair, His pink irises, And his personality surprisingly.

As the people in the town went by, Isabelle and her cousin ran across the street as they played.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do!" Isabelle mocked her cousin. Her cousin pouted. "Says you! I'm gonna get ya!". As the two played, They then both stopped as they saw Welkin walking down the road. The two ran over to him.

"Welkin!" They both said.

"Huh, Hey! Look at you two. How are my favorite little Tesla's today? " Welkin said. The kids smiled at him. "We've been good, How was your day with the school?" Isabelle's cousin asked him.

"Ah you know, You guys never seem to stop asking questions. It's amazing ya know. You kids got a lot of energy" Welkin said.

"Well, You were a kid too once" Isabelle said. Welkin smiled "That's true Izzy. And so was your father, Heh I'm sure he would have loved to tell you the stories about his childhood". That's when Isabelle smiled brightly.

"Oh! Oh! Can all of the Diamond Dogs all tell me about my daddy?" Isabelle asked him. Welkin pondered. "Hmm, I don't know" he said jokingly "Are you sure old enough".

"I'm 2!".

"Ha ha! Well that's a good enough age to learn about your pop. I'm surprised Susie hasn't told you about your father". Isabelle rubbed her head.

"Well...I want mama to tell me again. Since she told me when I was a baby" she said. That's when they heard footsteps behind them and turned around to see Alicia and her daughter.

"Hey you guys!" She said "Guess what? Kurt and Riela just sent us a wedding invitation for this afternoon. Everyone from Outer Heaven will be there". The others smiled.

"Yay!" The Tesla children yelled.

"That's great hunny" Welkin said "Well, We better-".

"Isabelle hunny, Come on home. We have to get ready for our friends wedding this afternoon" It was Susie as she walked over to them and kneeled to her daughter and picked her up.

"Mama!" Isabelle said "Welkin said that he's going to tell me all about papa! Can you tell me more about him?" she asked her. Susie smiled at her as she held her close.

"Oh of course sweetie, I could tell you about your father for hours and hours" she said with a huge blush on her face as her memory of Jacob started to flow into her mind.

"Tesla!".

Isabelle's cousin turned and ran to Imca, her cousin held onto Imca's leg.

"Mom!" Isabelle's cousin said happily. Imca patted her child on the head.

"Come along, We'll see the others again soon. It's time you met a few friends of mine" Imca said as they walked off. The others watched her.

"Welkin...you think Imca's okay? I mean...about...". Welkin held onto his wife. "I know, Alicia. I'm just as worried for Imca as you are" he said.

-the church-

All of the members of Outer Heaven were present as Cordelia, Now Archduchess, Was giving the ceremony.

"I now pronounce the both of you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride". Cordelia said. Kurt and Riela blushed as they both kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered as they saw the wonderful scene before them. They followed them outside as they made there way out, Riela smirked at everyone.

"Okay girls, It's time to catch the bouquet!" She said as she passed it to Kurt "Love, Shall we?".

Kurt smiled at her "yeah, Let's" he said as the both of them helped toss the bouquet. All of the ladies, Even Isabelle herself trying to help her mother all raised there hands up to get it, Only for someone far far away from the huge crowd to catch it instead.

"Ops, Oh my" the figure said wearing an all black outfit with the hood covering there face "Oh how wonderful, But I'm already taken". The figure then walked over to the huge crowd as the figure then walked over to Imca and gave her the bouquet. Imca blushed.

"Oh! Umm...well...th-thank you" she said waving her face with her hand "But I already have a boyfriend". Everyone laughed seeing Imca in her flustered state. Even the figure laughed as well.

"Heh heh heh, You haven't changed a bit in a month. Have you...Imca?" The figure said. Everyone was surprised, How did this person know her name. Imca stopped blushing for a bit as she was in shock.

"H-hold on, Just how do you know who I am?" She asked the figure, That's when the figure raised up there left hand and pulled off the glove, Showing a red bionic one.

The whole crowd couldn't believe, Even Imca couldn't believe it.

"F...Frederick...?" Imca muttered out of her mouth. The figure then took down the hood as it was non other than Frederick himself.

"Hey hunny, Kept you waiting huh?" Frederick said. Imca only did one thing that she could do at the moment. She cried...she cried as she held onto her boyfriend for dear life.

"Darling!" Imca said happily. Frederick held onto his girlfriend as the two then glanced at the bouquet together. Imca quickly looked up at him.

"Marry me! Right now! I won't take no for an answer!" Imca demanded. Frederick smirked "You think I'm gonna say no! Of course I'll marry you, Imca!" He said as she kissed him deeply. All of the people cheered, Clapped, And cried. However, Something rang through there head.

'How the hell did he get out of that coma?!'.

-latter that afternoon-

The sun was setting as Kurt, Riela, Imca, And Frederick were all enjoying there wedding day. Cordelia married them right in the spot as soon as they said yes. The children had played away from the adults as they enjoyed there own time since Kurt and Riela's wedding.

Imca and Frederick were talking as well with the other Outer Heaven staff. That's when Imca pulled on Frederick's arm.

"Darling, I need to show you something" she said. Frederick looked at her and nodded at his friends "Okay Hun, Lead the way" he said. The two got up from there seats as they walked over to the children who were playing on a tree.

"Kids, I want to show you something" Imca said. Isabelle, Welkin and Alicia's daughter, And Imca's child all stopped playing as they got down from the tree. Imca then walked over to them and stood behind them.

"You see this man, I just got married to him" she said. Isabelle and the Gunther's daughter all looked at him.

"Wow, he's tall!" They said. However, Imca's child wasn't happy with it. "Why...why did you marry this guy mom!? I don't even know him!?" Imca's child said angrily. Imca smiled as she rubbed her child's head.

"Frederick...".

"Yes love?".

That's when the kids eyes went wide.

"FREDERICK!? As in Frederick Tesla!?" Isabelle and the Gunther's daughter said. Imca's child just looked at him, "Dad...?". Frederick was shocked when he said that as he looked at Imca.

"Imca...that...wait, Is this...".

"It is Frederick" Imca said "Our son".

Frederick looked at the child who was now sniffing back his tears. Frederick started to shed some of his own as he kneeled down.

"My son..." Frederick said in chocked up tone. "I didn't want to tell him until you came out of your coma. I wanted to surprise you" Imca said. Frederick looked at her then at his son. His son had his hair in a short ponytail. His hair was dark blue like his mother, And half of it was brown like his fathers.

"Well, It's a very wonderful surprise, Imca" he said as he gently held out his bionic hand to his son. There son sniffed as he looked at his father.

"Wolf, Go say hi to your father" Imca said. Wolf then ran at his father and held him tightly.

"Dad!".

"Wolf!".

Frederick held his son high up into the sky, That's when he felt a tug on his leg.

"Uncle Frederick?" Isabelle said as she held her arms up. Frederick scooped her up as well.

"Well, Look what we have here. My older brothers daughter" Frederick said happily "What's your name sweetie?".

"Isabelle Tesla".

"Isabelle, Well that's a very wonderful name for a little girl". Isabelle smiled as Wolf pulled on his fathers hair.

"Ah! Hah hah! Wolf!" Frederick said.

"Dad! Dad! I have so much to tell you!" Wolf said excitedly.

"I bet you do little pup, Come. Let's go sit with the others" Frederick said as they all went to the table to join there friends.

-10 years later, 1945-

The tesla children were now at the age of ten, And were already making plans for what they wanted to do in the world. They had just finished school as they had went to see about Selvaria. Selvaria had changed after the war, She laid down her weapons and picked up cooking, Got her cooking degree, Married Karl, And had a Valkyrian daughter together they named Aliasse. Aliasse became fast friends with the Tesla's even though she was just a baby.

The two went to Selvaria's house as Selvaria was cooking dinner for her family. "Aunt Selvaria!" The Tesla kids said happily. Selvaria stopped cooking as she turned around to see her favorite nephews.

"Children, It's good to see you both again. I take it your third day at school was wonderful?" She asked them ask leaned on the counter top. Isabelle glanced at Wolf as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wolf got into another fight with juliana" Isabelle said. Wolf glared at her "Only because she wouldn't leave me alone! She started it!".

"Yeah, She only messes with you because she likes you!".

"She does not!".

"Does too!".

"Does not!".

"Does too!".

Selvaria tapped on the counter, "Wolf, Isabelle. Please, There is no reason to argue over such a thing" she said. The Tesla's looked at the ground.

"Yes, Auntie Selvaria" they said. Selvaria smiled at them as she walked from her counter and kneeled down to them. "That's better" she said "Now...I assume that the both of you want to see Aliasse?".

"Yes, Ma'am!".

Selvaria smiled as she and the children went to go and get Aliasse. After there 3 hour visit. The two walked home together. Wolf was pondering about something.

"Hey Izzy?".

"Hm? What is it Wolf?".

Wolf then stopped in his tracks "Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?". Isabelle stopped walking as she looked at him. "What I want to be when I grow up?" She said.

"Yeah! You know, Your career. Like what our dad's had. Something like that" he said "I wanna be a soldier like my parents were back then". Isabelle then got the picture as she then smiled and began to skip to her cousin. Wolf didn't understand what she was doing.

"Uhhhh...what are you doing cousin?" Wolf asked. Isabelle then stopped and poked his nose.

"Silly, You should have already figured it out" Isabelle said "The stories my mama, Uncle, And everyone said about my dad. The work he did. All of that stuff. I wanted to be just like him, And I decided to make it my dream".

She then crossed her arms and turned her back to him showing a sewn Tesla family insignia.

"When I grow up, I'll become the next Big Boss! Just like my dad and uncle before me. I'll make a base even better than Outer Heaven! Just you wait and see!".

-18 years latter, 1963-

The sky was a bright blue as there was not a cloud in the sky. The country of Gailla was still shining ever so brightly. Over 28 years had gone by. 28 years of peace for Gailla. 28 years of change for the people.

28 years since a promise was made...

Helicopters roared through the skies as they were coming in by the the thousands. Soldiers on board the helicopters, All of which were VTOL helicopters. Each one carried over 80 soldiers. The soldiers were all wearing new armor known as Mobile Suit Armor Nemo, Which was designed after Jacob's iron man armor. These sets had the same properties as the Power armor, Only now they had thrusters on the back and feet to fly. Each unit had a set weapons set which consisted of a beam saber, Hyper bazooka, Five fin funnels that were on the shoulders, Beam rifle, Jagdgewehr Shotgun, A mega particle cannon, And a I-field shield.

The soldiers made there way to their base which was out on the open water. The base looked just like MSF and the Diamond Dog base from metal gear peacewalker and phantom pain combined. There was also a city on it as well. The base covered almost all of Gallia's waters, With a bridge that lead to the base. The Helicopters made there way to the landing point as they all got out. As they got out, A woman with bright yellow hair in a ponytail, Pink irises wearing olive drab pants, Black combat boots a black tank top, And Jacob's trench coat from the second Europa war. That woman, Was now 28 year old Isabelle Tesla.

"Soldiers!" The woman said "Welcome back home".

"Thanks, Big Boss!" The soldiers said. Big Boss then looked at the crowd "Where's my lieutenant? I don't see him".

That's when the sound of thrusters could be heard as a Gundam landed at the landing point. The Gundam in question, Was known as XM-X1 F97 Crossbone Gundam. Owned by Lieutenant Wolf Tesla himself. Wolf walked as his Gundam's dark green cloak blew in the wind.

"Ahhh, Good to be home back at Zanzibar Fortresses" he said.

"Cousin!".

Wolf looked over to see Isabelle jump at him as she messed up his hair. "Hey hey! Cut it out!" Wolf said. Isabelle smirked as she stopped.

"Hey, That's what you get for coming home late".

"Yeah yeah" Wolf said with a smile "I got it, Anyway the scouting is done. Nothing to report".

"Good, Now I need to ask a favor of you".

"And that is?".

Isabelle then pointed to all of the girls that she and Her cousin went to school with in the academy years ago. All of which were friends of the both of them, Both men and women.

"Wolf, Darling! Your home!" Juliana said with joy and love in her voice. Wolf sighed as he then ran away from the girls that soon chased after him "This never happened to dad when he was in the army!".

Isabelle giggled as she went to go and get on her suit, She went to the armory as she used the Extremis in her body to activate her Gundam suit. Her suit was the RX-78NT-1 Gundam Alex, As soon as she got her armor on she activated her thrusters and flew from the base.

-military graveyard-

Isabelle landed her suit onto the small road in the graveyard. She got out as she had taken off a bag that was on her Mobile suit as she pulled it out and had a bouquet of flowers in it. She walked to her fathers grave obelisk as she looked at it.

"Hey dad..." She said "I haven't seen you in a long time. I'm sorry. I've been busy running Zanzibar Fortresses. It's hard being third Boss. I don't know how you did it" she finished with a giggle. "I brought you these flowers. Mom said that you would like them". She then placed the flowers at his grave.

"It's been so long without you, But Uncle Frederick has been very supportive of me when you weren't around. And I thank him for that. I just...I just wish that I could have seen you in my life...just once...".

Isabelle then looked at the obelisk as she then looked at the sky.

"To my only desire, I shall be the beast of possibly. And the symbol of hope to all of Gallia".

THE END

A/n: this story is over, And now to work on Parasyte: Evolution. See ya latter.


	117. Chapter 117

An announcement for Tesla Soldiers:

Dear fans and readers. There is going to be another story involving the Tesla Soldiers series known only as "The 4th Big Boss". Where the story will take place around a few years involving around the next child to carry on the Tesla name and rank of Big Boss.

I'm not sure when this story will come out, But I have been playing scenes and ideas in my head. There will be new armors as well in the future story. As well as an overpowered one that both parties will be after.

Again, I have no idea when it will be released. But ideas have been coming and going, So that's a start.

Update:

A new non-cannon story will be made hopefully this year for 2017. After Wolf of KEIJO is finished, There will be a new story called Tesla Soldiers: Divided we stand making sure to be out for this year of 2017.

This story will have a new enemy and they will try to rival with the technology to that of the Tesla family (I.e stealing and coping ideas with their own units) as they try to take back Gallia as their own. This new unit group is also it's own faction since the Empire will not support them at all, And have labeled them as outcasts.

This story is also in fact a prequel to the coming story 4th boss, And will tie with that. Their will be gundams, Their will be an ultimate weapon, And their will be a third war.

Coming soon!


	118. Chapter 118

An announcement for Tesla Soldiers:

Dear fans and readers. There is going to be another story involving the Tesla Soldiers series known only as "The 4th Big Boss". Where the story will take place around a few years involving around the next child to carry on the Tesla name and rank of Big Boss.

I'm not sure when this story will come out, But I have been playing scenes and ideas in my head. There will be new armors as well in the future story. As well as an overpowered one that both parties will be after.

Again, I have no idea when it will be released. But ideas have been coming and going, So that's a start.

Update:

A new non-cannon story will be made hopefully this year for 2017. After Wolf of KEIJO is finished, There will be a new story called Tesla Soldiers: Divided we stand making sure to be out for this year of 2017.

This story will have a new enemy and they will try to rival with the technology to that of the Tesla family (I.e stealing and coping ideas with their own units) as they try to take back Gallia as their own. This new unit group is also it's own faction since the Empire will not support them at all, And have labeled them as outcasts.

This story is also in fact a prequel to the coming story 4th boss, And will tie with that. Their will be gundams, Their will be an ultimate weapon, And their will be a third war.

Coming soon!

Announcement for Tesla Soldiers: Divided we stand. I am open for suggestions on what ideas that you all might have. I already finished who the enemy shall be and how they'll rival the Tesla family in technology (But it might change if I have any new ideas). I also have a list of mobile suits that will be in this story, As well as who the main characters (Isabelle and Wolf Tesla) will fall in love with during the story.

Again, After I finish Wolf of KEIJO, This story will be getting worked on. I actually didn't have plans to do it originally, But the idea kept coming and coming and playing in my head like a broken record. So I thought up some ideas and wrote down the rough draft in my notes. The result was okay at best, But I think it might work since it's an alternative shift in the original Tesla Soldiers story and doesn't make it cannon at all.

So if you have a suggestion, By all means pm me or write it in the comments. I'll make sure to copy them and or talk to you about what ideas that I've already have in my notes so far.

See you again real soon! I mean it!

Tesla Soldiers: Divided we stand coming out on November 5th, 2017

Update: unfortunately the spinoff Tesla Soldiers: Divided we stand will be delayed for next year. This is because of the increasing demand for the other fanfictions that I am working out. And seeing how I'm not making progress, I am putting that on hold for next year. I deeply apologize to the people that were looking forward for this story. I also need to write down the rough draft which I haven't done because in fact. You're all getting another spin-off with this series but completely changed.

New spin-off: Tesla Prime

This spinoff story is almost like the original Tesla Soldiers fanfiction, But with a huge amount of changes. For one, Their is a new oc for the Tesla family that goes by the name Allen Tesla. Secondly, This story revolves around transformers suits and of course transformers. I'm still getting out the notes for research and planning so bare with me. This story is actually coming out soon. But I'm making sure to look over everything before it's release date.


End file.
